Maravilloso Amor
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Terry y Candy en una nueva historia de amor que por momentos hace que se te salten las lágrimas, que arranca sonrisas y que está llena de sentimiento y pasión... Y de todo cuanto nos gusta encontrarnos en un fic romantico.
1. INTRODUCCION

**_Introduccion._**

 ** _El tempestuoso matrimonio de Candice White, una inocente muchacha provinciana, y Terrence Graham, el rico y poderoso duque de Grandchester, está a punto de enfrentarse a la última prueba de lealtad. Arrojado sobre el siempre fascinante mundo de la alta sociedad londinense, el espíritu libre que es Candy está atrapado en una intrincada telaraña de celos y venganza, tormentoso orgullo y pasión irresistible. Pero tras la máscara de frialdad y arrogancia de su esposo habita un hombre tierno, vital y sensual...El hombre con el que Candy se casó. Ahora, ella tendrá que luchar por recuperarle y por conservar el irrompible vínculo que solo ellos comparten._**

 ** _Hola chicas de Terry...Aqui esta hermosa historia de amor, intrigas, celos, venganza, me parecio una historia totalmente preciosa para los rebeldes, donde no me esperaba sentir tantas emociones y disfrutarlo hasta el punto de no querer soltarlo._**

 ** _He disfrutado muchisimo con esta preciosa historia, su ritmo es muy agil y se lee muy rapido. Una novela llena de tension en algunos momentos pero tambien con pasion, momentos de humor y unos personajes que dejan huella._**

 ** _Autora Judith McNaught. En Un amor maravilloso._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

La voluptuosa rubia apoyó un codo en la cama y tiró de la sábana para cubrirse los senos. Frunciendo levemente el ceño observó al misterioso y atractivo joven de dieciocho años que se encontraba de pie ante la ventana de su habitación, el hombro apoyado en el marco, contemplando los jardines de la parte posterior de la mansión donde tenía lugar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre.

—¿Qué puede ver afuera que le interese más que yo? —le preguntó lady Carlotta Harrington , envolviéndose en la sábana y acercándose también a la ventana. Terrence Graham Baker, el futuro duque de Grandchester, parecía no oírla mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la espléndida propiedad que iba a heredar a la muerte de su padre. Al recorrer con la vista el laberíntico seto, vio como su madre salía de entre los matorrales, echaba una mirada furtiva a su alrededor, se arreglaba el canesú del vestido y ponía un poco de orden a su dorada cabellera. Un instante después, asomó por encima de los mismos matorrales lord Harrington , ajustándose el pañuelo del cuello. El eco de sus carcajadas llegó hasta la ventana que Terry mantenía abierta.

Una leve mueca cínica ensombrecía la juventud y el atractivo del rostro de Terry, que observaba a su madre y al nuevo amante de está mientras se dirigían hacia el cenador. Unos minutos después su padre surgió de detrás del seto, quien, tras mirar a uno y otro lado, ayudó a salir de los matorrales a lady Milborne, su querida de turno.

—Queda claro que mi madre ha encontrado un nuevo amante —dijo Terry, sarcástico.

—De veras? —preguntó lady Harrington, mirando también por la ventana—.Quién es?

—Su marido. —Terry se voívió hacia ella para observar si detectaba en su bello rostro algún atisbo de sorpresa. Al comprobar que seguía inmutable, sus propios rasgos dibujaron una expresión irónica—. Sabía que estaban en el laberinto y eso es lo que explica ese súbito e insólito interés por mi cama, verdad?

Lady Harrington asintió, incómoda ante la implacable mirada de aquellos ojos zafiros tan fríos.

—Se me ha ocurrido —dijo acariciando el firme torso de Terry— que podría ser divertido... ejem... juntarnos también nosotros. De todas formas, el interés por su cama no es algo súbito, Terry, pues le he deseado mucho tiempo. Ahora que he visto que su madre y mi marido se lo pasan bien juntos, me ha parecido que podía intentar tomar lo que me apetecía. No creo que con eso haga daño a nadie.

Terry no respondió y los ojos de ella escrutaron su hermético semblante mientras decía con una tímida y coqueta sonrisa:

—Le sorprende?

—Ni mucho menos —contestó él—. Estoy al corriente de los asuntos amorosos de mi madre desde los ocho años, y no creo que jamás pueda sorprenderme la conducta de una mujer. En todo caso, lo que podía haberme sorprendido es que usted no se las hubiera ingeniado para montar una «fiestecita familiar» con los seis allí en los setos —concluyó con intencionada insolencia.

Lady Harrington soltó un sonido ahogado que tenía algo de risa y algo de horror.

—Pues usted sí me ha sorprendido a mí.

Con gesto perezoso, Terry sujetó su mentón y observó aquel rostro con una mirada excesivamente dura, excesivamente experimentada para su edad.

—No sé por que, pero me cuesta creerla...

Sintiéndose algo violenta, Carlotta apartó la mano del pecho de él y se ajustó mejor la sábana con la que se cubría.

—La verdad, Terry, no sé por qué me mira como si yo fuera un ser despreciable —dijo con una expresión que reflejaba un gran desconcierto y un cierto resentimiento—. Usted no está casado y, por tanto, no se da cuenta de lo insoportable y aburrida que es la vida que llevamos todos nosotros. Sin algún devaneo que nos librara del tedio, todos estaríamos ya medio locos.

Ante el tono trágico de la voz de ella, el humor distendió un poco la expresión de Terry y sus firmes y sensuales labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona.

—Pobrecita Carlotta —dijo, lacónico, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos—. Qué desgraciadas son ustedes, las mujeres! Desde el día en que nacen, no tienen más que pedir algo para que sea suyo, de modo que no han de luchar por conseguir nada, y suponiendo que existiera algo que no les fuera dado con facilidad, tampoco se les permitiría pelear por ello. No dejamos que estudien y les prohibimos el deporte, y así no ejercitan la mente ni el cuerpo. Ni siquiera pueden aferrarse al honor, pues a pesar de que el honor de un hombre está en su mano, ustedes tienen el suyo entre las piernas y lo pierden ante el primer hombre que las posee. ¡Qué injusta es la vida con ustedes! —concluyó—. No me extraña que sean tan aburridas, amorales y frívolas.

Carlotta vaciló un momento, desconcertada ante aquellas palabras, sin saber muy bien si lo que pretendía Terry era ridiculizarla.

—Tiene usted toda la razón —respondió luego con un gesto de indiferencia.

Él la miró lleno de curiosidad.

—Se le ha ocurrido alguna vez intentar cambiar todo esto?

—No —admitió ella sin rodeos.

—La felicito por su sinceridad. Una virtud poco corriente entre las de su sexo.

A pesar de que tenía solo dieciocho años, la extraordinaria atracción que despertaba Terry Graham en las mujeres era la comidilla del mundo femenino. Carlotta contemplaba la mirada cínica de aquellos ojos azules zafiro y se sentía atraída hacia él como si se encontrara ante un potentísimo imán. Su mirada reflejaba una comprensión, un sentido del humor y una experiencia imposibles de encontrar en gente de su edad. Eran más aquellos detalles que su atractivo aspecto o su patente virilidad lo que empujaba a las mujeres hacia él. Terry entendía a las mujeres; la comprendía a ella, y pese a dejar claro que no la admiraba ni aprobaba su conducta, la aceptaba tal como era, con todas sus debilidades.

—Nos metemos en la cama?

—No —respondió él gentilmente.

—Por que?

—Porque considero que no me aburro tanto como para desear acostarme con la esposa del amante de mi madre.

—No tiene... usted una gran opinión de las mujeres, verdad?—preguntó Carlotta, sin poderlo remediar.

—Debería tenerla?

—Yo... —Se mordió el labio y luego movió con gesto negativo la cabeza—. No. Me imagino que no. Pero algún día tendrá que casarse para tener hijos.

De repente un destello de humor iluminó la mirada de Terry, quien se apoyó de nuevo en el marco de la ventana y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Casarme? ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Así se hacen los hijos? Y yo que creía que...

—¡Ya está bien, Terry! —exclamó ella riendo, cautivada por su forma de bromear—. Va a necesitar un heredero legítimo.

—Pues cuando me vea obligado a comprometerme para conseguir un heredero —replicó con humor cínico— voy a escoger a una cándida muchacha recién salida de la escuela que responda a todos mis antojos.

—Y cuando ella empiece a aburrirse y a buscar otras diversiones, ¿qué hará usted?

—¿Cree usted que llegará a aburrirse alguna vez?—preguntó en tono acerado.

Carlotta observó con atención sus anchos y musculosos hombros, el cóncavo pecho, la perfecta cintura, y pasó luego la mirada por sus duras y marcadas facciones. Aquel cuerpo cubierto por una camisa de hilo y un ceñido pantalón de montar irradiaba potencia y sensualidad contenidas.

Carlotta levantó las cejas y sus verdes ojos expresaron cierta complicidad al decir:

—Quizá no.

Mientras ella se vestía, Terry se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana para contemplar indiferente a los elegantes invitados que se habían reunido en los jardines de Grandchester Hall para festejar el cumpleaños de su madre.

Para un forastero, aquel día Granchestet Hall tenía sin duda el aire de un deslumbrador y lujuriante paraíso lleno de espléndidas y despreocupadas aves tropicales que exhibían sus mejores galas. Para Terry Graham, de dieciocho años, el panorama carecía de interés y de belleza; conocía demasiado lo que ocurría dentro de aquella casa en cuanto se habían retirado todos los invitados. A pesar de su juventud, no creía en la innerente bondad de nadie, ni siquiera en la suya. Él poseía casta, atractivo y riqueza; pero estaba también hastiado de la vida, era comedido y cauto.

Con los codos apoyados en el escritorio del despacho de la casa de su abuelo, la barbilla entre ambos puños, Candice White observaba la mariposa amarilla posada en el alféizar de la ventana. Luego se volvió hacia el hombre de pelo blanco sentado frente a ella.

—¿Qué decía, abuelo? No le he oído.

—Te he preguntado por qué hoy te parece más interesante una mariposa que Sócrates —dijo el afectuoso anciano, dirigiendo una sonrisa cariñosa a la joven de trece años de pelo dorados y rizado como el de su madre y ojos verde esmeralda como los suyos. El abuelo pegó unos golpecitos al volumen de las obras de Sócrates que utilizaba para la instrucción de la muchacha.

Candy le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa de disculpa pero no le negó que se había distraído, pues, como solía repetir aquel hombre sabio: «Una mentira es una afrenta al alma humana y también un insulto a la inteligencia de la persona a la que uno miente». Candy habría hecho lo que fuera por no ofender a aquel bondadoso hombre que le había inculcado su propia filosofía de la vida y proporcionado conocimientos de matemáticas, filosofía, historia y latín.

—Pensaba —admitió con un nostálgico suspiro— si existe una remota posibilidad de que me encuentre en el «estadio de la oruga» ahora mismo y pueda pasar dentro de poco al de la mariposa y ser bella...

—Qué tiene de malo una oruga? Al fin y al cabo —citó en broma—, «Nada es bello desde todos los puntos de vista».—Sus ojos brillaban a la espera de que Candy captara la procedencia de la cita.

—Horacio —dijo ella enseguida, sonriendo.

El hombre asintió, satisfecho, y añadió:

—No debes preocuparte por tu aspecto, querida mía, pues la auténtica belleza surge del corazón y reside en los ojos.

Candy ladeó la cabeza, reflexionando, pero no recordó que aquello lo hubiera dicho ningún filósofo, antiguo o moderno.

—Quién lo dijo?

Su abuelo soltó una risita.

—Yo mismo.

La risa con la que respondió ella tintineó como unas campanillas y su alegre música impregnó la soleada estancia. Poco después, sin embargo, se puso seria.

—Papá está decepcionado porque no soy bonita. Lo veo cada vez que viene a visitarme. Tiene motivos para esperar que mejore mi aspecto, pues mama es muy guapa y papá, además de ser apuesto, es primo en cuarto grado, por matrimonio, de un conde.

El señor Gimble, incapaz de disimular la aversión que sentía por su yerno y la dudosa afirmación de éste en cuanto a una oscura relación con un oscuro conde, citó con gran acierto: «La cuna no cuenta donde no hay virtud».

—Moliére —exclamó Candy en el acto—. De todas formas—siguió, algo triste, volviendo a su preocupación anterior—, hay que admitir que el destino le ha jugado una mala pasada dándole una hija con un aspecto bastante corriente. Por que —prosiguió con aire taciturno— no soy alta y castaña? Sería mucho más atractiva que con este aspecto de gitanilla, como dice papá.

La muchacha volvió la cabeza para mirar de nuevo la mariposa, y el cariño y el goce llenaron de luz los ojos del abuelo, que pensaba que su nieta era algo fuera de lo corriente. Había empezado a enseñarle a leer y escribir cuando la pequeña tenía cuatro años, la misma edad de los niños del pueblo que acudían a sus lecciones, pero él mismo había descubierto que la cabeza de Candy era más fecunda que la de los demás, que la niña era más rápida y estaba más dispuesta a captar las ideas. Los hijos de los campesinos eran alumnos mediocres que pasaban unos años bajo su tutela y luego se iban a trabajar a los campos de sus padres, se casaban, se reproducían y reiniciaban el ciclo de la vida. Candy, en cambio, había nacido fascinada por el aprendizaje. El anciano sonrió a su nieta; el «ciclo» no era algo tan negativo, pensaba.

De haber seguido él sus inclinaciones en su juventud y haber permanecido soltero y dedicado su vida al estudio en lugar de casarse, Candice White no habría existido. Y Candy era un regalo para el mundo. El regalo que le hacía él. La idea le elevó el espíritu, aunque poco después le avergonzó, pues se le ocurrió que encerraba algo de orgullo. Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil contener el placer que le embargaba al contemplar a aquella niña pecosa de rizada melena sentada frente a él. En realidad era todo lo que él podía esperar y mucho más. Todo dulzura y alegría, inteligencia y espíritu indómito. Tal vez un exceso de espíritu y de sensibilidad, pues constantemente se volcaba en su frívolo padre, intentando complacerlo en las escasas visitas que éste le hacía.

El abuelo se preguntaba cómo sería el hombre que la llevaría al altar, esperando que no tuviera nada que ver con el que se había casado con su propia hija. Ésta nunca había poseído la profundidad de carácter de Candy, él la había malcriado y estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. La madre de Candy era débil y egoísta. Se había casado con un hombre idéntico a ella, pero a Candy le haría falta, y se merecía, un hombre mucho mejor. Con su habitual sensibilidad, la muchacha se fijó en que súbitamente se había ensombrecido la expresión de su abuelo e hizo un esfuerzo por animarlo.

—¿No se encuentra bien, abuelo? ¿Otra vez la jaqueca? ¿Quiere que le dé una fricción en el cuello?

—Sí, un poco de dolor de cabeza —respondió el señor Gimble y, mientras metía la pluma en el tintero para escribir algo que un día iba a convertirse en Una completa disertación sobre la vida de Voltaire, Candy se había colocado detrás de él y sus pequeñas manos empezaban a aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado en los hombros y el cuello de su abuelo.

En cuanto las manos se detuvieron, el hombre notó el cosquilleo de algo que rozaba su mejilla. Enfrascado en su trabajo, se frotó con la mano el punto en el que había notado las cosquillas. Poco después, notó la misma sensación en el cuello y también se lo rascó levemente. El cosquilleo pasó luego a la oreja derecha y respondió por fin con una sonrisa al comprender que su nieta estaba pasando una pluma por su piel.

—Candy, querida —dijo—, creo que por aquí circula un pícaro pájaro que pretende distraerme.

—Porque trabaja usted demasiado —respondió ella, y seguidamente besó su apergaminada mejilla y volvió a sentarse para concentrarse en Sócrates. Un momento después, no obstante, la distrajo un gusano que ávanzaba poco a poco frente a la puerta de la casita con tejado de brezo—. Abuelo: si todo lo que existe en el universo sirve de algo para Dios, ¿por qué cree que creó las serpientes? Tan feas... mejor dicho, tan horripilantes.

Soltando un suspiro ante la interrupción, el señor Gimble dejó la pluma pero no pudo resistirse al encanto de aquella alegre sonrisa.

—Tendré que acordarme de preguntárselo cuando lo vea.

La idea de la muerte de su abuelo la entristeció un poco, pero el sonido de un carruaje que llegaba hizo que se levantara de golpe y corriera hacia la ventana.

—Es papá! —exclamó, contenta—. Por fin ha vuelto de Londres!

—Ya era hora —refunfuñó el señor Gimble, pero Candy no le oyó. Ataviada con su vestimenta favorita, pantalones de montar y camisa de campesina, corría hacia la puerta para echarse en brazos de su padre, que no era muy dado a las efusiones.

—Qué tal está mi pecosita? —lo saludó con poco interés.

El señor Gimble se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y observó, frunciendo el entrecejo, cómo el apuesto londinense ayudaba a su hija a subir en su lujoso y moderno carruaje. Lujoso coche, lujosa ropa, aunque una moral que dejaba mucho que desear, pensó el anciano, irritado, recordando que el aspecto de aquel hombre había deslumbrado a su hija Felicia desde aquella tarde en que llegó a casa de ellos porque se le había estropeado el carruaje cerca de allí. El señor Gimble le ofreció cobijo, y por la tarde, contra su voluntad, accedió a las súplicas de su hija de salir a dar un paseo con él para poderle mostrar «la espléndida vista desde la colina, por encima del río».

Al caer la noche y ver que no habían vuelto, Gimble salió en su busca a la luz de la luna. Los descubrió al pie de la colina, junto al río, desnudos y abrazados. En menos de cuatro horas, George White había seducido a Felicia, convenciéndola para que abandonara los preceptos seguidos durante toda una vida.

Preso de un arranque de ira, Gimble abandonó la escena sin articular palabra, pero dos horas después volvía a la casa acompañado por el párroco. Éste llevaba consigo el libro que iba a leer en la ceremonia de la boda. Gimble llevaba encima una escopeta para asegurarse de que el seductor de su hija iba a participar en la ceremonia.

Era la primera vez en su vida que llevaba un arma.

¿Y qué había conseguido para Felicia su justificada ira? Aquella pregunta ensombreció su semblante. George White le proporcionó una espaciosa y decadente casa que llevaba diez años cerrada, puso unos sirvientes en ella, y durante los nueve meses siguientes a la boda vivió a regañadientes con ella en aquella remota propiedad rural donde nació la pequeña. Poco después de que Candy llegara al mundo, George White volvió a Londres, donde se instalo y volvió a Morsham solo un par de veces al año para pasar quince días o tres semanas.

—Se gana la vida de la única forma que sabe —explico en una ocasión Felicia a Gimble, repitiendo sin duda las palabras pronunciadas por su marido—. Es un caballero y, por lo tanto, no va a trabajar para ganarse la vida como hacen los hombres normales y corrientes. Sus orígenes y sus relaciones en Londres le permiten tratar con las personas adecuadas, y de ellas va sacando pistas sobre inversiones comerciales y sobre los caballos en los que hay que apostar en las carreras. Solo así puede mantenernos.

Evidentemente, desearía llevarnos a Londres con él, pero en la ciudad todo está terriblemente caro y ni por asomo se atrevería a alojarnos en los sombríos y deprimentes sitios en los que vive él cuando se encuentra en la ciudad. Viene a vernos siempre que puede.

Gimble no veía muy clara la explicación de George White sobre lo de preferir permanecer en Londres, en cambio sí sabía por que volvía a Morsham dos veces al año. Lo hacia porque Gimble le había prometido que iría a buscarle, con la escopeta que había pedido prestada, si no volvía como mínimo estas dos veces al año para ver a su esposa y a su hija. Sin embargo, tampoco veía por qué tenía que herir a Felicia con la verdad, pues le parecía feliz. A diferencia de las otras mujeres de aquel pequeño condado rural, ella se había casado con un «auténtico caballero» y, en sus insensatos cálculos, aquello era lo único que contaba. Le daba cierta categoría y así podía presentarse ante los habitantes de la zona con un majestuoso aire de superioridad.

Al igual que Felicia, Candy idolatraba a George y el hombre se deleitaba en aquella ciega adoración durante sus breves visitas. Felicia le mimaba y Candy hacía lo que podía para que la viera como un hijo y una hija a la vez: se preocupaba por su falta de atractivo femenino y al mismo tiempo vestía pantalones de montar y hacía esgrima para poder practicar este deporte con él cuando apareciera.

De pie junto a la ventana, Gimble arrugó la frente ante aquel reluciente vehículo tirado por cuatro elegantes y esbeltos caballos. Era un hombre que escatimaba el dinero a su esposa e hija pero se desplazaba en un coche de lujo.

—Cuanto tiempo va a quedarse está vez, papá? —preguntó Candy, temiendo ya la inevitable hora en que tendría que partir de nuevo.

—Solo una semana. Voy camino de casa de los Landsdowne, en Kent.

—Por qué tiene que estar tanto tiempo fuera? —dijo la niña, incapaz de disimular su decepción, a pesar de que sabía que a él tampoco le gustaba estar alejado de ella y de su madre.

—Porque no tengo más remedio —dijo él, y cuando Candy empezó a protestar, George sacó una cajita del bolsillo—Mira, te he traído un regalo de cumpleaños, Candy.

Candy lo miró con adoración y alegría, a pesar de que su cumpleaños había pasado meses atrás y no había recibido ni siquiera una nota de su padre. Aquellos ojos de color esmeralda brillaban cuando abrió la cajita y sacó de ella un relicario plateado en forma de corazón. Si bien el objeto era de latón y no tenía un encanto particular, la muchacha lo miraba en la palma de su mano como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

—Voy a llevarlo todos los días de mi vida, papá —murmuró antes de darle un fuerte abrazo—. Te quiero tanto...

El polvo se arremolinaba al paso de los caballos por las calles de la minúscula y soñolienta aldea mientras Candy iba saludando a quienes la veían, ansiosa de que todo el mundo supiera que había vuelto su maravilloso y apuesto papá.

No hacía falta que llamara la atención de aquella gente. Al atardecer, todos hablaban ya no solo del retorno sino también del color de la chaqueta de George White y de mil detalles más, pues la aídea de Morsham seguía con su rutina de los últimos cien años, una existencia dormida, tranquila y olvidada en aquel remoto valle. Sus habitantes eran personas sencillas, faltas de imaginación y trabajadoras que disfrutaban de lo lindo comentando el mínimo acontecimiento que pudiera producirse por allí para paliar la terrible monotonía de su existencia. Aún seguían hablando del momento en que, tres meses atrás, apareció un coche procedente de la ciudad en el que iba un hombre que no llevaba una sola capa sino ocho. A partir de aquel momento tendrían seis meses para comentar el maravilloso carruaje de George White.

Para un forastero, Morsham podía parecer un lugar más bien gris, habitado por chismosos campesinos, pero para una niña de trece años como Candy, aquella aídea y sus habitantes eran algo muy entranable.

A su edad, creía en la inherente bondad de todos los seres creados por Dios y estaba convencida de que en la humanidad abundaban la sinceridad, la integridad y la jovialidad. Ella era amable, alegre e incorregiblemente optimista.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El duque de Grandchester bajó lentamente el brazo, aún con la humeante pistola en la mano, y miró con expresión indiferente el inerte cuerpo de lord Grangerfield tumbado inmóvil en el suelo. Un marido celoso era un fastidio, pensaba Terry, algo casi tan pesado como su inútil y frívola esposa. Además de sacar unas conclusiones que no tenían justificación alguna, insistían en discutir sus delirantes ideas al amanecer, con una pistola en la mano. Con la impasible mirada fija en su anciano adversario herido, a quien atendían los médicos y los padrinos, iba maldiciendo en su fuero interno a aquella joven bella y manipuladora que había provocado el duelo con su persecución sin tregua.

A sus veinticuatro años, Terry hacia mucho que había decidido que las aventuras con las esposas de otros reportaban muchas más complicaciones que gratificación sexual. Así pues, había decidido limitarse a las que tenían un marido que las dejaba en paz. Estaba claro que las había a montones y que casi todas estaban impacientes por acostarse con él. Los amoríos, sin embargo, formaban parte de la vida cotidiana de la aristocracia, y su reciente historia con Elizabeth Grangerfield, a la que conocía desde la niñez, no era más que esto: un inofensivo devaneo que había surgido a su vuelta de un viaje que había durado más de un año. La historia empezó con unas chanzas, con cierto trasíondo sexual, todo hay que decido, entre dos viejos amigos. La cosa no habría ido a mayores de no haber sido porque una noche de la semana anterior, Elizabeth se había colado por la puerta de su casa sin que el mayordomo de Terry se diera cuenta y, al llegar este a casa, la encontró en su cama: desnuda, exuberante, incitadora. Normalmente la habría sacado de la cama y mandado para casa, pero aquella noche tenía la cabeza embotada por el brandy que había tomado con unos amigos y, mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer con ella, el deseo se impuso e insistió en aceptar aquella irresistible invitación.

Volviéndose hacia el caballo, que tenía atado a un árbol cercano, Terry echó una ojeada hacia los débiles rayos del sol que surcaban el cielo. Aún podría dormir unas horas antes de iniciar la larga jornada de trabajo y compromisos sociales que había de culminar a última hora de la noche en el baile de los Bildrup.

Unas arañas con cientos de miles de pequeños cristales iluminaban el salón repleto de espejos en el que, al son de un vals, bailaban los invitados vestidos con satén, seda y terciopelo. Se habían abierto los balcones que daban a la terraza para que entrara la fresca brisa y pudieran pasear a la luz de la luna las parejas que querían disfrutar de un rato de intimidad.

En el exterior se encontraba una pareja, cuya presencia quedaba en parte oculta por las sombras, al parecer poco preocupada por el sinfin de conjeturas que desencadenaba su ausencia en el salón.

—Es vergonzoso! —exclamó Leticia Bildrup ante el grupo de elegantes jóvenes y mujeres que conformaba su séquito personal, y dirigiendo una despiadada mirada condenatoria, cargada de envidia, en dirección a las puertas que había cruzado un momento antes la pareja, añadió— Elizabeth Grangerfield se está comportando como una meretriz persiguiendo a Grandchester cuando su propio marido sigue postrado en la cama a raíz del duelo de está mañana con él.

Sir Robert Robson miró a la enojada Leticia Bildrup con su típica expresión cáustica y burlona, la que conocía y temía toda la aristocracia.

—Tiene toda la razón, preciosidad. Elizabeth debería seguir su ejemplo y perseguir a Grandchester en privado y no en público.

Leticia le miró con altivez, en silencio, aunque sus suaves mejillas se sonrojaron de forma manifiesta.

—Cuidado, Rob, que está perdiendo la capacidad de distinguir entre lo que divierte y lo que ofende.

—Ni mucho menos, querida mía, al contrario, me esfuerzo por ofender.

—A mi no me comparé con Elizabeth Grangerfield —le espetó Leticia, furiosa—. No tenemos nada en común.

—Ah, no? Acaso no quieren las dos a Granchester? Lo que, por cierto, me permite compararla con muchísimas otras que podría citar ahora mismo —dijo sir Robert señalando hacia la atractiva rubia que bailaba en aquellos momentos con un príncipe ruso—, por ejemplo, Susana Marlow. Si bien la señorita Marlow parece haberles ganado la partida a todas, ya que es la nueva amante de Grandchester.

—¡No es verdad! —exclamó Letty, clavando la vista en la garbosa rubia que, según contaban, había cautivado al rey de España y a un príncipe ruso—. ¡Grandchester no está atado a nadie!

—¿De qué va eso, Letty? —preguntó una de las jóvenes, apartándose un poco de sus pretendientes.

—Va, de que él ha salido a la terraza con Eliza Grangerfield—saltó Letty.

Ya no hacía falta aclarar quién era «él». Entre la flor y nata, todo el mundo sabía que «él» era Terrence Graham Baker, marqués de Graham, vizconde de Leeds, vizconde de Reynolds, conde de Townsende de Marlok, barón de Townsende de Stroleigh, de Richfield y de Monmart, así como duodécimo duque de Grandchester.

Todas las jóvenes soñaban con «él», con aquel hombre apuesto, moreno, terriblemente atractivo, que poseía el encanto del propio diablo. Entre las jovencitas de la aristocracia se comentaba que aquellos ojos azules zafiro entornados eran capaces de seducir a una monja o dejar clavado a un enemigo. Las de más edad estaban de acuerdo en lo primero, pero discutían lo segundo, pues era de dominio público que Terrence Graham había acabado con cientos de franceses, y para ello no había utilizado sus seductores ojos sino su mortífera habilidad con la pistola y el sable. Ahora bien, independientemente de la edad de las damas, todas se ponían de acuerdo en un punto: una sola mirada hacia el duque de Grandchester bastaba para saber que era un hombre de buena cuna, con elegancia y estilo; un hombre pulido como un diamante. Y a menudo también duro como esta piedra preciosa.

—Rob dice que Susana Marlow es su amante —dijo Letty, señalando con la cabeza a la espectacular joven con melena digna de Tiziano que parecía no haberse percatado de la salida del duque de Grandchester con Elizabeth Grangerfield.

—Tonterías! —exclamó una joven debutante de diecisiete años que reparaba mucho en el decoro—. De ser su amante, él no la habría traído aquí. No podría hacerlo.

—Podría y lo haría —puntualizó otra joven con la vista fija en los balcones que acababan de cruzar el duque y lady Grangerfield, impaciente por alcanzar a ver fugazmente de nuevo al afamado conde—. Marna dice que Grandchester hace lo que le viene en gana y que le importa un comino lo que opinen los demás.

En aquellos momentos, el objeto de aquella y de otras muchas conversaciones en el salón se había apoyado en la balaustrada de la terraza y observaba los brillantes ojos cobrizos de Elizabeth con una clara expresión de fastidio.

—Estás arruinando tu reputación aquí, Elizabeth. Si te quedara algo de sentido común, te irías a pasar unas semanas al campo con tu «convaleciente» esposo y esperarías a que se hubieran apagado los comentarios sobre el duelo.

Ella encogió los hombros intentando en vano mostrarse tranquila.

—Los comentarios no me afectan, Terry. Ahora soy condesa.—La amargura le hizo un nudo en la garganta—.No importa que mi marido me lieve treinta años. Mi familia posee ya otro título, que es lo que deseaba.

—No tiene ningún sentido lamentar lo pasado —respondió Terry, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su impaciencia—Lo hecho, hecho está.

—Por que no pediste mi mano antes de irte a luchar en esa estúpida guerra en España? —preguntó Elizabeth con voz ahogada.

—Porque —respondió él sin piedad— no quería casarme contigo.

Cinco años antes, Terry se había planteado sin mucha reflexión que en un futuro remoto tal vez podía pedir su mano, pero ni antes ni ahora había sentido deseos de casarse y los dos no aclararon las cosas antes de que él partiera para España.

Un año antes de su regreso, el padre de Elizabeth, resuelto a añadir otro título al árbol genealógico familiar, insistió en que se casara con Grangerfield. Cuando Terry recibió la carta en la que ella le explicaba que se había casado con Grangerfield, no tuvo la sensación de haber perdido algo importante. Por otra parte, conocía a Elizabeth desde la niñez y la apreciaba. Tal vez si se hubiera encontrado allí en aquellos momentos, la habría convencido para que se enfrentara a sus padres y rechazara el compromiso con el viejo Grangerfield. Aunque tal vez no. Al igual que casi todas las mujeres de su clase, a Elizabeth le habían inculcado ya de pequeña que tenía el deber de casarse siguiendo los deseos de sus padres.

De cualquier modo, Terry estaba fuera. Dos años después de la muerte de su padre, a pesar de que no tenía un heredero que asegurara la sucesión, Terry, con grado de oficial en el ejército, se marchó a España a luchar contra las tropas napoleónicas. En un primer momento, su valor y su arrojo frente al enemigo respondían a la insatisfacción de su propia vida. más tarde, al madurar, la destreza y la experiencia adquirida en innumerables y sangrientas batallas le mantuvieron vivo y le confirieron la fama de astuto estratega e invencible adversario.

Cuatro años después de haber salido hacia España, renunció a la graduación militar y volvió a Inglaterra para asumir de nuevo los deberes y responsabilidades del ducado.

El Terrence Graham que había vuelto a Inglaterra hacía un año era muy distinto del joven que había salido hacia el extranjero unos años antes. Muchos de esos cambios quedaron patentes en la primera ocasión en que entró en un baile tras su regreso: en contraste con los pálidos rostros y la monótona languidez que caracterizaba a los caballeros de su clase, Terry lucía una piel bronceada, su cuerpo exhibía vigor y músculo, sus movimientos, energía y autoridad; y, pese a que seguía siendo evidente el encanto del célébre Grandchester en la sonrisa que dibujaban de tarde en tarde sus labios, mostraba ahora el aura del hombre que se ha enfrentado al peligro, que ha disfrutado con él. Un aura que a las mujeres les parecía terriblemente excitante y le hacía infinitamente más atractivo.

—¿Eres capaz de olvidar lo que habíamos sido el uno para el otro? —preguntó Elizabeth, levantando la cabeza y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se puso de puntillas y le besó, presionando con ansiedad su cuerpo entregado, maleable, contra el de Terry.

Éste le cogió los brazos para apartarla y casi le hizo daño.

—¡No seas tonta! —exclamó, cáustico, apretando aún más los dedos en sus brazos—. Éramos amigos y nada más. Lo que ocurrió la semana pasada fue un error. Se acabó.

Elizabeth intentó acercarse de nuevo a él.

—Conseguiré que me quieras, Terry. Sé que soy capaz de lograrlo. Hace unos años tú me querías. Y me quisiste la semana pasada...

—Quería tu delicioso cuerpo, cariño —bromeó él adoptando a posta un tono malévolo—, pero nada más. Eso es todo lo que he querido de ti. No pienso matar a tu esposo en un duelo por ti, de forma que puedes olvidarte de ese plan. Tendrás que buscar a otro estúpido para que compre tu libertad a punta de pistola.

Elizabeth palideció, sorbió sus lágrimas, pero no negó que se había planteado que él pudiera matar a su marido.

—No quiero mi libertad, Terry, te quiero a ti —dijo ella con la garganta obstruida por las lágrimas—. Puede que tu me hayas considerado tan solo como una amiga, pero yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que tenía quince años.

Hizo aquella confesión con tanta humildad, con tanta desesperación y amargura que cualquier persona, excepto Terry Graham, habría visto que decía la verdad y sentido lástima por ella. No obstante, Terry hacía mucho tiempo que se mostraba escéptico en lo referente a las mujeres. Así pues, respondió a su dolorosa revelación ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco como la nieve.

—Sécate los ojos.

Los cientos de invitados que observaron poco después con mirada furtiva su regreso al salón se fijaron en que lady Grangerfield parecía nerviosa y abandonaba enseguida el baile.

Al duque de Grandchester, por el contrario, se le veía tranquilo e imperturbable como siempre al dirigirse a la bella dama que ocupaba la plaza más reciente en la larga serie de amantes del duque. La carismática pareja entró en la pista irradiando un potente magnetismo. La ágil y frágil gracia de Susana Marlow era el complemento ideal de la elegancia y la osadía que rezumaba Terry; la explosión de color de ella hacía resaltar la oscuridad en él, y cuando se movían al unísono siguiendo el compás del baile se convertían en dos espléndidos seres que parecían hechos el uno para el otro.

—Eso es algo que se repite —dijo Leticia Bildrup a sus amigas mientras observaban fascinadas a la pareja—Grandchester siempre consigue con la mujer que está con él la apariencia de la pareja perfecta.

—Pero no va a casarse con cualquiera, por muy buena pareja que hagan —comentó la señorita Morrison—. Mi hermano me ha prometido que va a traerlo de visita a casa está semana —añadió en tono triunfal.

Pero su alegría se torció con el comentario de Leticia Bildrupp:

—Según mamá, se va a Rosemeade mañana.

—¿Rosemeade? —repitió la otra, perpleja, hundiendo los hombros.

—La propiedad de su abuela —le aclaró Leticia—. Está en el norte, más allá de un pueblucho de mala muerte llamado Morsham.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

—Eso realmente supera toda imaginación, Withman ! —dijo Candy al viejo sirviente que entraba en su alcoba con una brazada de leña. Entrecerrando los ojos, Withman miró a la muchacha de diecisiete años tumbada boca abajo en la cama, vestida como solía, con pantalón ceñido de montar y blusa de color claro.

—Es algo tan desconcertante... —insistió Candy en un tono que ponía de manifiesto su desaprobación.

—De que se trata, señorita Candy? —preguntó el hombre acercándose a la cama. Vio extendido ante ella, sobre el cobertor, algo blanco que sus míopes ojos dieron por supuesto que tenía que tratarse de una toalla o de un periódico. Forzando un poco más la vista sobre el blanco objeto, distinguió en él unas pequeñas manchas negras y aquello le llevó a la correcta conclusión de que se trataba de un periódico.

—Aquí pone —le dijo Candy, señalando con el dedo el periódico fechado el 2 de abril de 1813— que lady Weatherford-Heath dio un baile al que asistieron ochocientas personas, seguido por una cena en la que se sirvieron cuarenta y cinco platos, ¡ni más ni menos! ¿Se imagina que despilfarro? Además —siguió Candy, apartándose unas doradad y rizadas mechas de la nuca, con aire distraído, mientras su mirada iracunda se clavaba en el periódico que le dañaba la vista—, el artículo sigue y sigue con la cantinela de los que asistieron a la fiesta y la ropa que lucían. Fíjese en esto, Mary —añadió, levantando la vista y sonriendo a Mary Withers, que había entrado en la habitación sin hacer ruido para guardar la ropa de cama recién lavada y planchada. Hasta la muerte del padre de Candy hacía tres años, Mary había mantenido el cargo de ama de llaves, pero a causa de las penurias económicas que vivían a consecuencia de dicha muerte, había quedado eximida de sus responsabilidades, al igual que el resto del servicio, a excepción de Withman y Flanagan, demasiado viejos para encontrar un nuevo empleo. Ahora Mary acudía a la casa una vez al mes, junto con la hija de unos campesinos, para ocuparse de la ropa y de los trabajos de limpieza más duros. En un forzado tono de falsete, Candy leyó para Mary:

—Acompañaba a la señorita Emily Welford el conde de Marcham. ésta llevaba un vestido de seda de color marfil con incrustaciones de perlas y de diamantes. —Con una risita, Candy cerró el periódico y levantó la vista hacia Mary—. ¿Usted cree que a alguien le pueden interesar esas paparruchas? ¿A quién le importa el vestido que pueda ponerse alguien, que el conde de Delton acabe de llegar de pasar una temporada en Escocia o que «Se rumorea que siente un especial interés por una dama de belleza y recursos considerables»?

Mary Withers levantó las cejas y dirigió una mirada de censura al atuendo de Candy.

—Algunas jóvenes se preocupan por sacar el mejor partido de su aspecto —respondió a modo de indirecta.

Candy aceptó la bienintencionada pulla con alegre y filosófica indiferencia.

—A mí no me bastarían unos polvos ni una tela de satén morada para tener el aspecto de una gran dama.

Las esperanzas de salir del «capullo» en forma de clásica belleza morena que Candy había alimentado durante tanto tiempo no habían cristalizado ni mucho menos. Al contrario, su corto y rizado pelo seguía teniendo un tono rubio dorado, el mentón se mantenía poco prominente y rebelde, la nariz continuaba respingona y pecosa y el cuerpo, esbelto y ágil como el de un chiquillo. A decir verdad, el rasgo realmente destacable en ella eran los grandes ojos de color esmeralda y las pobladas pestañas que dominaban el rostro, un rostro que últimamente tenía más color a causa de las horas que pasaba trabajando y montando a caballo bajo el sol. De todas formas, ya no se inquietaba lo más mínimo por su aspecto; tenía otras cuestiones más importantes en la cabeza.

Tres años antes había muerto su abuelo y poco después su padre, con lo que Candy se había convertido en el sentido técnico, si bien no exacto, en el «hombre de la casa». Recaían en sus jóvenes manos las tareas de cuidar de sus dos ancianos criados, llevar a buen puerto el exiguo presupuesto familiar, suministrar alimentos y vérselas con los arranques de su madre.

Una muchacha normal y corriente, educada de forma normal y corriente, jamás habría estado a la altura de salvar tantos obstáculos. Pero ni la apariencia de Candy ni sus aptitudes tenían nada de normal y corriente. Ya de niña había aprendido a pescar y cazar para convertirse en una buena compañía para su padre cuando éste acudía a visitarla. En la actualidad, con tranquilidad y decisión, aprovechaba estas técnicas para alimentar a la familia.

El repiqueteo de los troncos que iban descargándose en la leñera era capaz de quitarle de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento relacionado con trajes de gala y diamantes.

Estremeciéndose por el frío que se filtraba a través de los gruesos muros de la casa y que la llenaba de humedad incluso en verano, cruzó los brazos para evitar los escalofríos.

—No malgaste un tronco, Withman —dijo al ver que el criado iba a meter otro al raquítico fuego que tenían encendido en la chimenea—. Aquí no hace mucho frío—mintió—, es un fresco que puede aguantarse y es sano. Además, dentro de unos minutos me voy a la fiesta del hermano de Annie, y el calor se echaría a perder.

Withman la miró moviendo la cabeza, pero el tronco se deslizó de sus manos y rodó por el tosco suelo de madera. El hombre se incorporó echando una ojeada a su alrededor, intentando localizar el tronco en medio de la infinidad de tablas del mismo color que cubrían el suelo.

Consciente de los problemas que tenía el hombre con la vista, Candy le dijo con delicadeza:

—Está junto a mi escritorio. —Luego observó, comprensiva, como el hombre se acercaba al mueble, se agachaba y palpaba el suelo en busca del tronco—. Mary? —exclamó de pronto Candy al notar la extraña sensación de expectante ilusión que había vivido en alguna otra ocasión a lo largo de los últimos tres años—. Alguna vez ha tenido la impresión de que iba a suceder algo fuera de lo normal?

Mary cerró con brío los cajones del escritorio y se plantó ante el armario.

—Pues sí.

—Y se hizo realidad la impresión?

—En efecto.

—En serio? —dijo Candy mirándola llena de curiosidad—Que ocurrió?

—Se derrumbó la chimenea, como había advertido a su padre de que iba a ocurrir si no la mandaba arreglar.

Candy respondió con su risa musical mientras iba moviendo la cabeza.

—No, no, no estaba hablando de este tipo de presentimientos. —Algo incómoda, le confió—: Yo he tenido alguna vez está sensación desde la muerte de mi abuelo, pero está última semana ha sido algo más constante y persistente. Me siento como si me encontrara ante un precipicio a la espera de que ocurriera algo.

Mary la miró detenidamente, desconcertada por el tono soñador y la languidez de aquella muchacha que normalmente se mostraba práctica, hecha un torbellino de actividad.

—iQue cree que va a ocurrir?

Candy se estremeció.

—Algo maravilloso.

Iba a proseguir, pero un fuerte chillido femenino procedente del dormitorio de tío Monty, al otro lado del pasillo, seguido por un fuerte portazo y una carrera le hicieron perder el hilo de su pensamiento.

Candy se incorporó y saltó de la cama con un grácil movimiento lleno de energía, mucho más acorde con su carácter que el anterior estado de ensoñación, justo en el momento en que Laura, la joven hija de campesinos que traía Mary para que la ayudara con la ropa, entraba hecha una furia en la habitación.

—¡Me ha pegado un manotazo! —exclamó Laura, frotándose el generoso trasero. Luego levantó el brazo y señaló con dedo acusador hacia la habitación de tío Monty—. ¡No tengo por que aguantárselo ni a los que son como él ni a nadie! Yo soy una buena chica, soy una...

—¡Si eres una buena chica, demuéstralo y, cuidado con esa lengua! —saltó Mary.

Candy soltó un suspiro al pensar en el terrible peso de la responsabilidad de aquel hogar que dependía de ella y se quitó de la cabeza todo pensamiento que tuviera algo que ver con las cenas de cuarenta y cinco platos.

—Yo hablaré con tío Monty —dijo a Laura—. Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá otra vez. —Y luego añadió con franqueza, sonriendo—: No volverá a ocurrir, sobre todo si no se inclina usted al alcance de la mano de él. Sir Montague es un... digamos un... experto en anatomía femenina, y cuando tiene delante un final de espalda realmente bien contorneado, siente la tentación de demostrar su admiración con un toquecito, un poco como el jinete que da unas palmadas a la ijada de un purasangre realmente espectacular.

Aquellas explicaciones consiguieron halagar y calmar a la muchacha, puesto que, a pesar del comportamiento impropio de un caballero que había demostrado Montague Marsh, el hombre poseía el título de sir.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Mary echó una sombría mirada a la vacía habitación en la que el periodico seguía sobre la cama.

—Algo maravilloso —dijo con un bufido, pensando, entristecida, en aquella muchacha de diecisiete años que hacia todo lo posible, sin la menor queja, por llevar todo el peso de un curioso hogar cuyo servicio se limitaba a un mayordomo viejo y jorobado tan orgulloso que era incapaz de admitir que estaba medio sordo y medio ciego. Por otra parte, la familia de Candy era para ella una carga parecida a la del servicio. Su tío abuelo Montague Marsh, a pesar de ser una persona de natural bondadoso, casi nunca estaba sobrio, y lo curioso era que en muy pocas ocasiones bebía lo suficiente para pasar por alto una oportunidad de demostrar su amorosa atención hacia cualquier cosa que llevara faldas. La señora White, la madre de Candy, quien tendría que haber tomado el relevo a la muerte del señor White, había renunciado a toda la responsabilidad de administrar la propiedad White y se la había pasado a su hija, convirtiéndose ella misma en una de las mayores cargas para Candy.

—Tío Monty —dijo Candy en un tono algo irritado al tío de su padre, que se había instalado en aquella casa dos años antes, después de que el resto de la familia lo abandonara.

Aquel hombre corpulento se encontraba frente al débil fuego con la pierna afectada de gota apoyada en un escabel y expresión enternecedora.

—Me imagino que has venido a regañarme por lo de esa chica —murmuró, volviendo sus enrojecidos ojos para dirigir una siniestra mirada a su sobrina.

A Candy le dio la sensación de estar viendo a un niño excesivamente mayor y escarmentado y se vio incapaz de mantener aquel porte tan serio.

—Sí —admitió, sonriendo con desgana—. Y también a descubrir dónde tiene escondida la botella de madeira de contrabando que le trajo ayer el señor Leonard.

Tío Monty respondió intentando mostrar un aire de justificada indignación.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién osa suponer que hay una botella de esas en mis dependencias?

Observó con recelo que Candy no le hacía el menor caso e iniciaba una metódica y eficaz búsqueda por sus escondites preferidos: debajo de los cojines del sofá, bajo el colchón y en la parte superior de la chimenea. Después de buscar en otros muchos rincones, se acercó a la butaca donde estaba él, levantando la mano para decir medio en broma:

—Entréguemela, tío Monty!

—Qué hay que entregar? —preguntó con cara de no comprenderla, moviéndose con incomodidad mientras la botella sobre la que se había sentado le molestaba en la parte trasera.

Candy vio el movimiento y soltó una risita.

—La botella de madeira sobre la que está sentado.

—Te refieres a mi medicina —rectificó él—. Pues para que lo sepas, el doctor Beetle me la recetó por sus propiedades curativas y me aconsejó tomar un trago cada vez que me fastidiara la herida de guerra.

Candy observó con detención los ojos inyectados de sangre y las enrojecidas mejillas de su tío, e hizo una valoración del alcance de la embriaguez con la pericia adquirida en los dos años de trato con su insensato e irresponsable pero encantador tío abuelo.

Le tendió la mano, insistiendo.

—Entréguemela, tío Monty. Mama ha invitado a cenar al señor Leagan y a su esposa y quiere que usted asista también a la cena y para ello deberá presentarse más sobrio que...

—Creo que tendré que presentarme atontado para soportar a ese par de presuntuosos. Te juro que está pareja me pone la carne de gallína. La piedad es cosa de santos, y los santos no son la mejor compañía para un hombre de carne y hueso.

Al ver que Candy seguía con el brazo tendido, esperando, el anciano suspiró con resignación, levantó una cadera y sacó la botella de madeira medio vacía.

—Así me gusta! —exclamó Candy, dándole unos amistosos toquecitos en el hombro—. Si aún no se ha acostado cuando vuelva, vamos a echar una partidita de whist y...

—¿Cuando vuelvas? —dijo sir Montagne, alarmado—. ¿No pretenderás marcharte y dejarme solo con tu madre y sus insoportables invitados?

—Eso pensaba hacer —respondió Candy, alegremente, dispuesta a salir.

Le envió un beso y cerró la puerta para no oírle refunfuñar aquello de «morirse de tedio» y «ser arrojado a las tinieblas exteriores».

Pasaba frente a las estancias de su madre cuando Felicia White la llamó con voz frágil aunque imperiosa:

—¡Candice! ¿Eres tú, Candice?

El tono irritado de la quejumbrosa voz la obligó a detenerse y a prepararse para otro desagradable enfrentamiento con su madre a propósito de Neal Leagan Irguió sus delicados hombros y entró en la habitación. La encontró sentada frente al tocador, con un salto de cama remendado, arrugando la frente ante su imagen en el espejo. Los tres años transcurridos tras la muerte de su marido habían añadido decenios a aquel rostro en otro tiempo tan atractivo, pensó Candy con tristeza. La chispa que en su momento iluminó los ojos de aquella mujer y animó su voz se había apagado, al igual que el espléndido tono caoba de su pelo. Ahora se veía sin brillo, veteado de gris. No sólo era la aflicción lo que había hecho estragos en el rostro de su madre, siguió pensando Candy, sino que aquello se debía también a la ira.

Tres semanas después de la muerte de George White, un magnífico carruaje se había detenido ante su casa. En él viajaba la «otra familia» del padre al que Candy tanto quería. Eran la esposa y la hija con las que había vivido en Londres durante más de doce años. Había mantenido a su legítima familia apartada en Morsham, prácticamente en la pobreza, mientras él vivía con la ilegítima con gran lujo. Aún hoy, Candy se estremecía al recordar aquel terrible día en que, de forma inesperada, se encontró frente a frente con su hermanastra en aquella casa. La muchacha se llamaba Rose y era bellísima. De todas formas, no hirió tanto a Candy el encuentro como ver el precioso relicario de oro que llevaba la muchacha en su delicado y pálido cuello.

George White se lo había regalado, al igual que a Candy el suyo, pero el de ella era de latón.

El material del relicario y el hecho de haber escogido vivir con la encantadora niña de cabellos negros dejaba patente la opinión que tenía su padre de Candy y de Felicia.

Sólo en un detalle había tratado por igual a las dos familias, en la cuestión del patrimonio: había muerto sin tener un chelín a su nombre, de forma que había dejado a ambas familias igual de pobres.

Por amor a su madre, Candy había enterrado la pena de la traición en lo más profundo de su ser e intentado comportarse con normalidad. La aflicción de la madre, en cambio, se había ido convirtiendo en cólera. La señora White se retiró para siempre a sus estancias, donde fue alimentando dicha cólera, y lo dejó todo en manos de Candy. Durante dos años y medio, la señora White no mostró el menor interés por la casa o por el sufrimiento de su hija. Abría tan solo la boca para quejarse de la injusticia de su destino y la traición de su marido.

No obstante, hacia seis meses que la señora White empezó a darse cuenta de que su situación tal vez no fuera tan desesperada como creía. Había descubierto un sistema para huir de las penurias, y este sistema era Candy. Decidió que su hija tenía que cazar un marido que las salvara de aquella vida sumida en la pobreza. Con ese objetivo, había centrado su codiciosa atención en las distintas familias de los alrededores. Encontró solo una que se ajustó a sus expectativas, los Leagan, y por ello se inclinó por su hijo Neal, a pesar de que era un joven soso, apocado y dominado por unos padres apabullantes, que rayaban el puritanismo en sus creencias religiosas.

—He invitado a cenar a los Leagan —dijo la señora White a Candy mirándose en el espejo—. Flanagan me ha prometido preparar una comida excelente.

— Flanagan es un mayordomo, mamá, no sabrá cocinar para unos invitados.

—Sé perfectamente que posición ocupa Flanagan en está casa, Candice. De todas formas, es evidente que cocina mejor que Withman o que tu, o sea que tendremos que contentarnos con sus habilidades está noche. Y con pescado, naturalmente —dijo con un leve estremecimiento en sus finos hombros—. Que más quisiera yo que no tener que comer tanto pescado! Es algo que nunca me ha gustado.

Candy, que era quien pescaba o cazaba lo que solían comer en aquella casa, se sonrojó, como si alguien le estuviera echando en cara sus defectos como cabeza de familia de aquel curioso hogar.

—Lo siento, mama, pero últimamente la caza no abunda. Mañana saldré a dar una vuelta para ver si consigo algo. Y ahora me voy. Volveré tarde.

—Tarde? —exclamó su madre jadeando— Tienes que estar aquí está noche, y por lo que más quieras, debes comportarle de forma exquisita. Sabes lo puntillosos que son con el recato y el pudor en una muchacha, y lo que más me irrita es pensar que ese hombre nos dejara tan hundidas como para tener que doblegarnos a los caprichos de un simple terrateniente.

Candy no tuvo que preguntarle a quién se refería con lo de «ese hombre». Cada vez que hablaba de su padre le llamaba «ese hombre» o «tu padre», como si la muchacha tuviera la culpa de haberlo escogido y ella, la señora White, no fuera más que la víctima inocente de la desafortunada elección.

—Pues no nos doblegaremos a los caprichos del terrateniente —dijo Candy con delicada e inamovible contundencia—, no me casaría con Neal Leagan aunque tuviera que librarme de morir de hambre, cosa que no tendrá que hacer, ni de lejos.

—Por supuesto que te casarás con él —respondió su madre con voz grave, irritada, fruto de la desesperación y el terror—. Y vas a comportarte como la dama de alta cuna que eres. Se acabó lo de dar vueltas por el campo. Los Leagan no soportarían la menor habladuría en relación con su futura nuera.

—Yo no soy su futura nada! —dijo Candy haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura—. No soporto a Neal Leagan, y debo informarle —concluyó, a punto de olvidar el delicado estado mental de su madre— de que, según Annie, a Neal Leagan le gustan más los chicos que las chicas!

Aquella horripilante información, que Candy comprendía solo a medias, penetró como una lanza en la cabeza de la señora White.

—Por supuesto... la mayoría de jóvenes prefiere relacionarse con otros jóvenes, en plan de amistad —dijo la señora White, levantándose y empezando a pasearse con la típica torpeza de la persona que ha llevado mucho tiempo una vida de inválida—. Puede que por ello no se haya mostrado reticente a casarse contigo, Candice. —Fijó sus ojos en la fina silueta de Candy, vestida con pantalón de montar algo gastado, camisa de manga larga blanca desabrochada en el cuello y botas que dejaban entrever algún intento de sacarles brillo. Su aspecto habría correspondido más al de un muchacho de familia venida a menos, obligado a llevar una ropa que le quedaba pequeña—. Tendrás que empezar a ponerte vestidos, aunque el joven Neal no haya puesto objeciones a tu atuendo.

Conteniendo a duras penas su irritación, Candy respondió con paciencia:

—No tengo ni un vestido que no me quede a medio palmo de la rodilla, mamá.

—Ya te dije que te arreglaras uno de los míos.

—Es que lo de coser no se me da bien y...

La señora White detuvo su ir y venir para dirigirle una mirada desafiante.

—La verdad es que te aferras a cualquier obstáculo para evitar el compromiso, pero yo estoy dispuesta a acabar con está ridícula vida que llevamos, y para ello no tengo otra esperanza que la del hijo del señor Leagan. —Puso mala cara a la testaruda muchacha que seguía en la puerta, aunque una sombra de amargo arrepentimiento cruzó su pálido semblante—. Soy consciente de que nunca hemos estado muy unidas, Candice, pero ese hombre tiene la culpa de que te hayas convertido en una especie de potro salvaje y rebelde que no para de rondar por el campo, de que te vistas como un muchacho y andes por ahí disparando con la escopeta y haciendo todo lo que no debe hacer una dama.

Sin poder reprimir el bochorno y la irritación en su tono, Candy replicó fríamente:

—Si yo hubiera sido la muchacha recatada, insulsa e inútil que por lo visto quisiera usted, en esta casa habríamos muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo.

La señora White tuvo el detalle de bajar los ojos.

—Es cierto lo que dices, pero no podemos seguir así mucho tiempo. Por muchos esfuerzos que hagas, seguimos endeudados con todo el mundo. Sé que durante los tres últimos años no he sido una madre ejemplar, pero por fin he entrado en razón y veo que debo dar los pasos adecuados para casarte como Dios manda.

—Pero yo no amo a Neal Leagan —replicó Candy, desesperada.

—Muchísimo mejor —dijo la señora White con aspereza—así no podrá herirte como hizo tu padre conmigo. Will procede de una familia seria, formal. No va a mantener a otra mujer en Londres ni a jugarse todo lo que tenga.—Candy se estremeció al recordar la perfidia de su padre—. En realidad, es una suerte que Leagan sea tan ambicioso, pues de lo contrario no creo que le interesaras como nuera.

—¿Y cuál sería, pues, mi atractivo como nuera?

La señora White pareció sorprendida.

—Nuestro parentesco con un conde, Candice, y también con un sir —dijo, como si aquello respondiera a todo.

Al ver que su madre quedaba sumida en un meditabundo silencio, Candy encogió los hombros, diciendo:

—Me voy a casa de Annie. Es el cumpleaños de su hermano.

—Puede que sea mejor que no cenes con nosotros —dijo la señora White cogiendo distraídamente el cepillo y empezando a pasárselo sin orden ni concierto por el pelo—Imagino que los Leagan tienen intención de abordar esta noche el tema de la boda y solo faltarías tú ahí frunciendo el ceño con aire rebelde.

—Mamá —dijo Candy en un tono que reflejaba pena e inquietud al mismo tiempo—, preferiría morir de hambre a casarme con Neal.

La expresión de la señora White, en cambio, puso de manifiesto que ella no prefería el hambre a la boda de su hija.

—Será mejor que dejes que estas cuestiones las resolvamos los adultos. Vete a casa de Annie, pero ponte un vestido.

—No puedo. Hoy se organiza una justa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Tom Brighter , como en aquella época... los torneos que solían montar los Brighter en los cumpleaños.

—Piensa que ya eres mayor para rondar por el mundo con esa vieja y oxidada armadura, Candice. Déjala en el vestíbulo, que es donde debe estar.

—No le pasará nada —le aseguró Candy—. Solo me llevo el escudo, el casco, la lanza,y el peto.

—Muy bien —respondió su madre encogiendo los hombros con aire cansado.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Montada en Trueno, un viejo caballo mayor que ella, de lomo curvado y mal talante, que había pertenecido a su abuelo, Candy avanzaba lentamente por el camino lleno de surcos que llevaba a casa de los Brighter , la escopeta enfundada a un lado, la vista atenta a uno y otro lado del camino por si aparecía alguna pieza contra la que poder disparar. No es que tuviera muchas posibilidades de sorprender a algún animal aquella tarde, pues la larga lanza que llevaba sujeta bajo el brazo entrechocaba ruidosamente contra el peto que cubría su torso y rebotaba en el escudo.

A pesar del desagradable enfrentamiento con su madre, Candy se sentía animada, sobre todo por el espléndido día de primavera del que estaba disfrutando y la sensación de expectativa que había intentado comentar antes a Mary

En el valle que quedaba a su izquierda y en el bosque, las plantas ya en flor impregnaban sus sentidos con todos los colores del arco iris y su deliciosa fragancia. En las afueras de la aldea había una pequeña posada, y al pasar por delante, Candy, que conocía a todo el mundo en el radio de doce kilómetros que constituía todo su mundo, levantó la visera del casco y saludó, alegre, al señor Steven , su propietario.

—¡Buenas tardes, señor Steven ! —exclamó.

—Que usted lo pase bien, señorita Candy —respondió el hombre.

Annie Brighter y sus seis hermanos se encontraban fuera de la intrincada casa de los Brighter, en el patio, donde se estaba desarrollando un divertido juego de caballeros de antaño.

—Vamos, Candy —exclamó Tom, el hermano de dieciséis años de Annie, a lomos del caballo de su padre—Vamos a organizar una justa.

—No, primero el duelo —intervino el de catorce años, blandiendo un viejo sable—. Hoy voy a ganar yo, Candy. He practicado día y noche.

Riendo, Candy desmontó, abrazó a su amiga, y las dos se dispusieron a participar en los juegos, el ritual que se repetía en cada fiesta de cumpleaños de la familia.

La tarde y el anochecer transcurrieron entre la euforia de los juegos, la alegre rivalidad y la cordial diversión que suponía la reunión de una gran familia, algo que a Candy, como hija única, siempre le había faltado.

De vuelta hacia casa se sentía agotada, feliz y también algo hinchada por la suculenta comida que les habían servido con tanta amabilidad en casa de los Brighter.

Arrullada por el regular clic-clac de los cascos de Trueno en el polvoriento camino, dejó que su cuerpo se balanceara al ritmo del suave movimiento del caballo mientras el cansancio le iba cerrando los párpados. Como no se le había ocurrido una forma mejor de transportar la armadura, la llevaba puesta y el calor le producía más modorra.

Después de pasar por delante de la posada, tomó la senda que se metía en el bosque y cruzaba de nuevo, un par de kilómetros después, el camino principal; se fijó en que en el patio del establecimiento había unos caballos atados y que la lámpara de la ventana seguía encendida. A través de ésta, oyó unas voces masculinas que entonaban una bella melodía. Las ramas de los robles se juntaban en su parte superior, balanceándose en la noche primaveral y proyectando unas fantasmagóricas sombras que ocultaban la luna en el camino.

Candy era consciente de que era tarde, pero no espoleaba a su montura para que acelerara el paso. En primer lugar, porque Trueno había cumplido ya los veinte años, y en segundo lugar, porque quería asegurarse que al llegar a casa se hubieran marchado ya los Leagan.

De pronto se bajó la visera de su casco y Candy soltó un suspiro de irritación, casi decidida a quitárselo y llevarlo en la mano. Pensando que a Trueno probablemente no le apetecería iniciar el galope, sobre todo después de una jornada tan agotadora en liza, se detuvo, soltó las riendas y sujetó el pesado escudo con la mano izquierda. Con la intención de quitarse el casco y colocárselo en el brazo derecho, tiró de él, pero de repente llamaron su atención unos sonidos apagados, interminados, que venían del borde del bosque, a medio kilómetro del camino.

Frunciendo el ceño al pensar que tal vez tendría que enfrentarse a algún jabalí u otro animal de caza menos peligroso, pero comestible de todas formas, sacó la escopeta de la funda haciendo el mínimo ruido con la armadura.

De pronto, la tranquilidad de la noche se rompió con el disparo de un arma, al que le siguió otro. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Trueno salió disparado a través de los árboles, galopando a ciegas en dirección al punto del que habían partido los tiros, con las riendas barriendo el suelo junto a los cascos al trote, mientras Candy apretaba las piernas contra sus ijadas.

La cabeza del malhechor se volvió súbitamente al oír el estruendo metálico que procedía del bosque que tenía al lado. Terrence Graham apartó la vista del mortífero agujero del cañón de la pistola con la que el segundo bandolero le apuntaba directamente al pecho. Lo que vio le hizo dudar de su vista. Acudía en su auxilio desde el bosque, montado en un jamelgo de lomo curvado, un caballero con armadura, la visera del casco bajada, la escopeta en ristre y el escudo en la otra mano.

Candy ahogó un chillido al salir disparada de entre los árboles y encontrarse, a la luz de la luna, ante la escena más siniestra que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría aparecido jamás: un cochero yacía herido en el camino junto a un carruaje y dos bandidos que ocultaban sus rostros con pañuelos rojos apuntaban con su pistola a un hombre alto. Uno de aquellos se volvió hacia Candy, apuntándola con el arma.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, tenía que reaccionar. Sin soltar la escopeta, contando inconscientemente con la protección del escudo y el peto contra la inevitable baía, se inclinó hacia la derecha con la intención de lanzarse contra el bandolero y derribarle, pero en aquel instante se disparó la pistola.

Presa del terror, Trueno dio un traspié, perdió el equilibrio, y lanzó por los aires a Candy, quien cayó poco después como un montón de metal oxidado sobre el segundo malhechor. El impacto que estuvo a punto de arrancarle el casco, hizo deslizar de sus manos la escopeta y la dejó medio inconsciente.

Por desgracia, el bandido se repuso antes de que la cabeza de Candy dejara de dar vueltas.

—¡Qué demonios...! —grugió el hombre y, de un manotazo, apartó el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Candy y le pegó una fuerte patada en un costado antes de correr en ayuda de su cómplice, enzarzado con la víctima, que quería hacerse con la pistola.

Ofuscada entre el pánico y el dolor, Candy vio cómo los dos bandidos se lanzaban contra el hombre alto; sacando fuerzas del puro terror, se levantó haciendo un extraordinario esfuerzo y, arrastrándose y gateando, se acercó al brillante cañón de la escopeta que había caído en medio del camino. Cuando su mano agarraba la culata de la escopeta, vio que el hombre alto arrebataba la pistola al enjuto bandido, disparaba contra él y luego se agachaba, daba media vuelta y la apuntaba contra el otro.

Fascinada por la infalible y rápida maniobra de aquel hombre, Candy observó cómo levantaba de nuevo el arma ante el segundo con la mayor frialdad y calma. Tumbada aún boca abajo, cerró los ojos a la espera del inevitable estallído. Pero no oyó más que el sonoro clic de un arma vacía.

—¡Desgraciado hijo de perra! —exclamó el malhechor con una maligna carcajada, metiéndose la mano dentro de la camisa y sacando su propia pistola—. ¿Tú crees que habría dejado que la cogieras del suelo si no hubiera sabido que estaba vacía? Vas a tener una muerte muy lenta por haber matado a mi hermano. Uno tarda mucho en morir cuando le disparan en la barriga...

Chillando de horror para sus adentros, Candy se colocó de costado, accionó el cerrojo de su escopeta y ajustó la mira.

Cuando el bandido levantó la pistola, disparó contra él. El potente retroceso la tumbó de espaldas y casi le hizo perder la respiración. Al volver la cabeza entre el polvo y abrir los ojos, vio a la luz de la luna al bandido tumbado en el suelo con media cabeza arrancada.

No sólo lo había herido, como calculaba, sino que lo había matado. Un chillido de terror y angustia salió de su garganta, y de repente el mundo empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo, muy lentamente al principio, más deprisa después al ver que aquel hombre alto apartaba con el pie el cuerpo del bandido que ella había matado y se dirigía hacia ella con paso rápido, algo amenazador... El mundo giró luego todavía más deprisa... hasta que la engulló en un negro agujero. Por primera vez en su vida, Candy se desvaneció.

Terry se agachó junto al caballero tumbado en el suelo y, con movimientos toscos, intentó sacarle el casco para comprobar las heridas que quedaban ocultas por una armadura.

—¡Rápido, Grimm! —gritó a su compañero, quien se tambaleaba, recuperándose del golpe con el que el bandido le había dejado inconsciente—. Écheme una mano con esta maldita armadura.

—¿Está herido, Excelencia? —preguntó Grimm, corriendo al lado de su dueño y arrodillándose junto aél.

—Por supuesto —respondió Terry con brusquedad, estremeciéndose al ver el corte que presentaba la mejilla izquierda de aquel fino rostro.

—No le han disparado, ¿verdad?

—No creo. Sujétele la cabeza. ¡Con cuidado, maldita sea, mientras yo le quito esta monstruosidad! —Apartando el casco, Terry le arrancó también el peto—. ¡Vaya absurda vestimenta! —dijo, pero su voz reflejaba preocupación al inspeccionar aquel frágil cuerpo que tenía delante, buscando, a la luz de la luna, una señal que indicara una herida de bala o sangre que brotara—. Está demasiado oscuro para ver dónde están las heridas. Dé la vuelta al carruaje y lo llevaremos a la posada que hemos visto hace un rato. Allí habrá alguien que conozca a su familia y sepa dónde encontrar a un médico. —Colocó los brazos debajo del cuerpo de su joven salvador y le sorprendió ver lo poco que pesaba—. No es más que un niño, tendrá unos trece o catorce años —añadió con sentimiento de culpabilidad ante los daños causados al valiente muchacho que se había lanzado a socorrerle. Lo llevó en brazos hasta el carruaje.

La llegada de Terry a la posada con Candy inconsciente en sus brazos provocó todo tipo de comentarios subidos de tono en los parroquianos de la taberna que altas horas seguían bebiendo. Con la suprema indiferencia del aristócrata nato ante los simples mortales, Terry no hizo caso de los comentarios y se dirigió al que servía.

—Muéstreme la mejor habitación que tenga y mándeme enseguida al posadero.

El mozo miró el cabello dorado y rizado de Candy, dirigió luego la vista al caballero impecablemente vestido y salió corriendo a cumplir con los encargos por el orden en que se los habían formulado, empezando por lo de la mejor habitación de la posada. Con cuidado, Terry colocó al muchacho sobre la silla y deshizo las cintas del cuello de su camisa. El chíco soltó un quejido, abrió los párpados y Terry se encontró ante unos inmensos ojos de color verde esmeralda y unas pestañas larguísimas y rizadas, unos ojos que le miraban con desconcierto y confusión.

Tranquilizándole con una sonrisa, Terry le dijo:

—Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo, Galahad.

—¿Dónde... —Candy humedeció sus resecos labios y la voz le salió como un graznido irreconocible. Carraspeó un poco, lo intentó otra vez y consiguió algo más que un murmullo apenas perceptible—, dónde estoy?

—En una posada cerca de donde le han herido.

Los horripilantes detalles fueron llegando en tropel a su cabeza y Candy notó la quemazón de las ardientes lágrimas que despuntaban en sus ojos.

—Lo he matado. He matado a aquel hombre —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Y con ello ha salvado dos vidas: la mía y la de mi compañero.

En su aturdimiento, Candy se aferró a aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras. Sin poder enfocar todavía perfectamente lo que tenía delante, observó, como desde la distancia, cómo las manos de él recorrían sus piernas. Nunca nadie había tocado su cuerpo, salvo su madre, y de eso hacía muchos años. Aquella sensación le pareció levemente agradable y curiosamente turbadora, pero cuando aquellas manos pasaron suavemente por la parte inferior del torso, Candy soltó un grito ahogado y asió las muñecas del hombre.

—¿Qué hace usted —exclamó con desesperación—, señor?

Terry observó los finos dedos que le agarraban con una fuerza que parecía salir del miedo.

—Buscaba si había algún hueso roto, muchacho. He ordenado que traigan a un médico y también al posadero. De todas formas, ya que está despierto, usted mismo puede decirme quién es y dónde hay que localizar a un médico.

Alarmada e indignada ante el coste exorbitante de los servicios de un médico, Candy respondió en el acto:

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que cobra hoy en día un galeno?

Terry miró al pálido muchacho de sorprendentes ojos y le invadió un sentimiento de compasión y también de admiración: una combinación de emociones totalmente desconocida para él.

—Tiene estas heridas por mi culpa. Naturalmente, yo me hago cargo de lo que cueste.

Le sonrió luego y Candy notó que desaparecían de golpe los últimos vestigios de enturbiamiento en su cabeza. Pensó que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto y que pudiera haber imaginado. Vio sus ojos, del tono azul como el zafiro, los anchos hombros, oyó la cálida y persuasiva voz de baritono. En contraste con el bronceado rostro, sus dientes eran sorprendentemente blancos, y a pesar de que la mandíbula y el mentón insinuaban una tosca fuerza másculina, su tacto era suave y las minúsculas arrugas que se formaban en los extremos de sus ojos daban fe de su senrido del humor.

Levantando la vista hacia aquel gigante que se erguía por encima de ella, Candy se sintió pequeña y frágil. Curiosamente, con él creía estar a salvo. Notaba una seguridad que no había ni imaginado en los últimos tres años. Soltándole la muñeca, con un dedo rozó uno de los cortés que Terry tenía en la barbilla.

—A usted también le han herido —dijo sonriéndole con timidez. Terry retuvo el aliento ante el inesperado encanto de la brillante sonrisa del muchacho y al notar el extraño cosquilleo interno que le producía el contacto de aquel dedo. La caricia de un niño. Apartó bruscamente la pequeña mano, preguntándose en serio si el tedio que le producían las diversiones mundanas no le estaba convirtiendo en una especie de diletante en el campo de la perversión.

—Aún no sé como se llama —dijo, esforzándose en hablar con tono neutro mientras empezaba la exploración en la caja torácica, pendiente de cualquier mueca de dolor que pudiera ver en su rostro.

Candy abrió la boca para responder, pero soltó un chillido de indignación y pánico cuando notó de pronto las manos de él sobre sus senos.

Terry las apartó como si se estuviera quemando.

—Es usted una chica!

—Que le vamos a hacer! —saltó Candy, molesta por el tono de acusación de su voz.

Los dos captaron al mismo tiempo lo absurdo de las palabras de ambos: la mueca desagradable de Terry se convirtió en una sonrisa y Candy estalló en una carcajada. así fue como los encontró la señora Tilson, la esposa del posadero: los dos en la cama, riendo, y las manos del hombre inmóviles unos centímetros por encima del escote de la señorita Candice White.

—¡Candy White! —exclamó la mujer, irrumpiendo en la habitación como un navío con todas las velas desplegadas; sus ojos empezaron a soltar chispas al clavarse en las manos que mantenía aquel hombre por encima de la desabrochada blusa de Candy—. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Candy permanecía totalmente ajena a la malévola interpretación de lo que veía y pensaba la señora Tilson, no así Terry, a quien le pareció repugnante que la perversa mente de aquella mujer fuera capaz de acusar a una niña, que no tenía más de trece años, de colaborar en su propia ruina moral. Su semblante se endureció y su voz mostró un tono gélido al decir autoritariamente:

—Han herido a la señorita White en un accidente ocurrido en el camino, muy cerca de aquí. Mande llamar a un médico.

—No, no lo haga, señora Tilson —dijo Candy haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse a pesar de que la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas—. Estoy perfectamente y quiero irme a casa.

Terry habló luego a la desconfiada mujer en tono tajante, imperioso:

—En este caso, yo la acompañaré a su casa y usted dirá al médico que me esperé en la curva del camino, a unos kilómetros al sur de aquí. Allí encontrará a dos granujas que no necesitan sus cuidados, aunque debe certificar que ya no respiran. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de él una tarjeta con su nombre grabado bajo una pequeña cresta de oro—. Volveré aquí para responder a cualquier pregunta que tengan que formularme en cuanto haya dejado a la señorita White en su casa.

La señora Tilson refunfuñó algo sobre bandidos y libertinaje, cogió la tarjeta, echó una mirada torva a la desabrochada blusa de Candy y salió.

—Se diría que le ha sorprendido... que yo fuera una chica...—aventuró Candy con cierta vacilación.

—Francamente, ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas—respondió Terry, borrando de su memoria la expresión de la señora Tilson de la cabeza y centrando su atención en Candy—. ¿Sería una intromisión preguntarle qué hacía usted equipada con esa armadura?

Candy movió lentamente las piernas hacia un lado de la cama e intentó ponerse de pie. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas.

—¡Puedo andar! —protestó cuando él se dispuso a cogerla en brazos.

—Pero yo prefiero llevarla —respondió con firmeza Terry, y actuó en consecuencia. Candy rió para sus adentros al ver la despreocupada forma en que él cruzaba la taberna, indiferente a las miradas de los campesinos, llevando en brazos a una muchacha despeinada y desastrada, vestida con pantalón de montar y una blusa.

Su diversión terminó de repente, sin embargo, cuando la dejó con sumo cuidado sobre la suave y mullida tapicería del carruaje. Se dio cuenta de que al cabo de un momento pasarían frente a la horripilante escena que en parte había provocado ella.

—He quitado la vida a un hombre —dijo en un torturado murmullo mientras el coche se dirigía hacia la temible curva—. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

—Yo no le perdonaria nunca que no lo hubiera hecho—respondió Terry con un punto de humor en su voz.

Bajo la luz de las lámparas del carruaje, los enormes ojos esmeralda inundados de lágrimas se fijaron en el rostro de Terry, estudiándolo, pidiéndole en silencio un poco más de consuelo. Él respondió inmediatamente a la súplica. La cogió en brazos, la sentó en su regazo y allí la acunó como habría hecho con cualquier niño angustiado—. Ha sido usted muy valiente —murmuró rozando con los labios los dorados rizos que cubrían su mejilla.

Candy suspiró, temblorosa, y apoyó inconscientemente la cabeza en el pecho de él.

—No he sido valiente, estaba demasiado asustada para huir como hubiera hecho cualquier persona prudente.

Con aquel confiado crío en brazos, a Terry le sorprendió no haberse planteado nunca que algún día sostendría a un hijo suyo. Le resultaba terriblemente conmovedora la forma en que la pequeña se acurrucaba en su regazo, confiando totalmente en él. La idea se fue enseguida de su cabeza al recordar que las niñas encantadoras indefectiblemente se convertían en jóvenes mimadas y consentidas.

—Por que llevaba aquella armadura? —le preguntó por segunda vez.

Candy le contó lo de las justas, el rimal de todos los cumpleaños de los Brighter , y luego le hizo reír un rato explicándole sus debilidades y triunfos en las lizas de aquel día.

—No organizan justas ni torneos la gente de fuera de Morsham? Siempre había pensado que las personas eran iguales en todas partes, aunque no estoy muy segura de ello, pues nunca he salido de Morsham. No creo que lo haga jamás.

Terry quedó sorprendido y permaneció un momento callado. En su círculo, todo el mundo viajaba a todas partes constantemente. Le costaba aceptar que aquella muchacha tan lista no pudiera ver nunca un lugar que no fuera aquella aídea dejada de la mano de Dios. Miró su rostro entre las sombras y constató que la niña le observaba con un interés que no tenía nada que ver con la deferente admiración a la que estaba acostumbrado. Le hizo gracia la imagen de unos desenfadados niños del campo organizando justas. ¡Qué distintos de los de la nobleza! Éstos, como le había ocurrido a él, estaban siempre en manos de institutrices y preceptores, se les advertía constantemente de que no podían ensuciarse nunca y se les recordaba que debían comportarse como seres superiores, que para ello habían nacido. Quizá los niños que se criaban en lugares remotos como aquel eran mejores, diferentes: no tenían malicia, eran valientes y naturales, como Candy. Con la idea de la vida que acababa de contarle aquella niña se preguntó si en definitiva los hijos de los campesinos no eran los más afortunados. Hijos de campesinos? Se le ocurrió enseguida que en el cuidado lenguaje de aquella niña no había detectado ni un atisbo de la tosquedad campesina.

—Por que le ha llamado «Excelencia» su cochero?—preguntó ella sonriendo, y apareció un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Terry apartó la vista del pequeño hueco.

—Es la forma en la que la gente suele dirigirse a los duques.

—¿Duques? —repitió Candy, decepcionada al descubrir que aquel atractivo forastero vivía en un mundo fuera de su alcance y, por consiguiente, desaparecería de su vida para siempre—. ¿Es usted un auténtico duque?

—Eso creo —respondió él, notando la decepción de la niña—. ¿La he desilusionado?

—Un poco. —Luego le dejó de una pieza al preguntarle—:¿Y cómo le llaman? Aparte de duque, quiero decir.

—Tengo un puñado de nombres —dijo, divertido y perplejo ante aquellas reacciones genuinas y sin reservas—. Muchos me llaman Grandchester o Halcón. Los amigos íntimos me llaman por el nombre de pila, Terry.

—Halcón le queda bien —comentó ella, aunque su ágil cabeza había sacado ya una importante conclusión—. ¿Cree que los bandidos le han escogido a usted por ser duque? Han corrido un terrible riesgo al abordarlo en el camino cerca de una posada.

—La codicia es una poderosa motivación para el riesgo—respondió Terry.

Candy asintió mientras recitaba en voz baja:

—«No hay fuego como la pasión, ni tiburón como el odio, ni torrente como la codicia.»

Él la miró sorprendido, perplejo.

—Como ha dicho?

—No es mío, es de Buda —puntualizó Candy.

—Conozco la frase —respondió él, recuperando la tranquilidad con un esfuerzo—. Solo que me sorprende que la conozca usted. —Vio una tenue luz en la casa envuelta en sombras que se vislumbraba enfrente y pensó que tenía que tratarse de la de ella—. No se sienta nunca culpable, Candy—le dijo rápidamente, con seriedad, al acercarse a la casa—, de lo que ha hecho está noche. No es nada de lo que uno deba arrepentirse.

Ella le miró con una tierna sonrisa, pero cuando el carruaje enfiló el surcado camino que llevaba a aquella casa algo abandonada, exclamó de pronto:

—No, por favor!

El corazón se le encogió al contemplar el reluciente carruaje y la adornada yegua que seguían frente a la puerta principal. Y la joven esperaba que se hubieran ido ya... El cochero abrió la puerta y desplegó el estribo, pero cuando Candy quiso bajar siguiendo al duque, este se dispuso a llevarla en brazos.

—Creo que puedo andar —protestó ella.

La profunda sonrisa de Terry casi le corto el aliento cuando le dijo:

—Resulta de lo más embarazoso que a un hombre de mis dimensiones tenga que salvarle una chiquilla, aunque aparezca con armadura. Teniendo en cuenta que mi ego ha quedado resentido, me permitirá que me muestre galante?

—Por supuesto —admitió Candy con un risita de resignación—. Quién soy yo para pisotear el ego de un noble duque?

Terry apenas la oyó, pues su mirada estaba recorriendo los jardines llenos de maleza que rodeaban la casa, las rotas contraventanas que se torcían y cada uno de los detalles que demostraba que aquella casa pedía a gritos una reforma. No era la humilde casita que él había esperado; se encontraba ante una vieja, misteriosa y abandonada mansión cuyos moradores evidentemente no podían mantener en pie.

Pasando todo el peso de Candy hacia la izquierda, levantó la mano derecha para llamar a la puerta, notando la desconchada pintura.

Al ver que nadie respondía, Candy dijo:

—Tendra que llamar con más fuerza. Resulta que Flanagan está sordo como una tapia pero no quiere admitirlo.

—Quién —dijo Terry, golpeando con más fuerza la sólida puerta— es Flanagan ?

—Nuestro mayordomo. Cuando murió papá tuve que despedir al personal, pero Flanagan y Withman eran viejos, estaban enfermos y no hubieran encontrado otro empieo. No tenían adónde ir y se quedaron aquí trabajando a cambio de cobijo y alimento. Flanagan también cocina y ayuda en la limpieza.

—Qué curioso! —Terry expresó en voz alta lo que pensata mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta.

La bonita cara de Candy se volvió hacia él llena de curiosidad bajo la luz de la lámpara de encima de la puerta.

—Que es lo que le parece curioso?

—Un mayordomo sordo.

—Entonces, seguro que encuentra aún más curioso el caso de Withman .

—Me extrañaría —respondió Terry—. Quién es Withman ?

—Nuestro lacayo.

—Puedo preguntar qué enfermedad padece?

—Es corto de vista —dijo ella con candidez—. Hasta el punto de que la semana pasada confundió una pared con una puerta y se metió por ella.

Terry notó, horrorizado, que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Intentando no herir su orgullo, dijo con la máxima solemnidad:

—Un mayordomo sordo y un lacayo ciego... Qué poco... ejem... convencional...

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo ella, casi satisfecha—. Pero a mí no me gusta ser convencional. —Y con una sonrisa desenvuelta, dijo textualmente—: «El convencionalismo es el refugio de la mente estancada».

Terry levantó de nuevo el puño y golpeó con tal fuerza la puerta que el sonido retumbó en toda la casa, aunque su mirada seguía fija en la sonriente expresión de ella.

—¿Quién dijo eso sobre el convencionalismo? —preguntó Terry algo perplejo.

—Yo —admitió ella tan tranquila—. Acabo de inventármelo.

—Es usted una mocita impertinente —respondió él, riendo, y, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se dispuso a darle un afectuoso y paternal beso en la frente.

Contuvo el impulso al ver que abría la puerta un hombre de pelo blanco, Flanagan , quien, mirándolo con indignación, le dijo:

—No hace falta aporrear la puerta como quien pretende resucitar a los muertos, señor mío. Aquí no estamos sordos!

Asombrado por la reprimenda de un simple mayordomo, cuyo uniforme, por cierto, había perdido su color original y se veía bastante deshilachado, Terry abrió la boca para poner en su lugar al sirviente, pero en aquellos momentos el anciano se fijó en que llevaba en brazos a Candy y en la magulladura que tenía en la cara.

—Qué le ha hecho usted a la señorita Candy? —exclamó el sirviente, enfurecido, estirando sus débiles brazos con la clara intención de arrebatársela.

—Quiero ver a la señora White —dijo Terry en tono cortante, sin hacer caso del gesto del mayordomo—. Le he dicho —añadió luego en voz más alta, al ver que el criado parecía no oírlo— que quiero ver inmediatamente a la señora White.

Flanagan arrugó la frente.

—Ya le he oído la primera vez —puntualizó airadamente, volviéndose para cumplir el encargo—. A un muerto resucitaría usted... —masculló al alejarse.

Los rostros que se volvieron para mirarles en el salón tenían una expresión que Candy no había visto ni en sus peores sueños. Su madre se levantó de un salto soltando un chillido despavorido; el corpulento terrateniente y su esposa, más corpulenta que él, se inclinaron hacia delante clavando sus ávidos, penetrantes y curiosos ojos en la blusa de Candy, abierta casi hasta el nacimiento de los senos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —saltó la señora White—. Candice, tu cara... ¡Santo cielo! Qué ha ocurrido?

—Su hija me ha salvado la vida, señora White, pero al hacerlo se ha dado un golpe en la cara. Le aseguro que la cosa no es tan grave como parece.

—Suélteme, por favor —dijo Candy, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Terry la obedeció y ella procedió a hacer las presentaciones y restablecer así una cierta apariencia de decoro—. Mamá —dijo en voz baja y tono tranquilizador—, el duque de Grandchester —Sin hacer caso del ahogado grito de asombro de la señora White, Candy continuó con aire práctico y educado—: Me he encontrado con él cuando unos bandidos les habían montado una emboscada a él y a su cochero, y yo he matado a uno de los malhechores. —Volviéndose hacia Terry, dijo—: Mi madre, la señora White, Excelencia.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Parecía que la señora White se hubiera quedado muda y la pareja que formaban el terrateniente y su esposa seguían con la boca abierta.

Incómoda ante aquella quietud, Candy se volvió con una sonrisa de alivio hacia tío Monty, que se acercaba a trompicones, con los ojos vidriosos, que daban fe de una velada pasada acompañado por el prohibido madeira.

—Tío Monty —dijo Candy, algo exasperada—, he traído a un invitado: el duque de Grandchester.

Tío Monty se inclinó apoyándose pesadamente en el bastón de empuñadura de marfil y parpadeó un poco intentando enfocar el rostro de aquel hombre.

—Dios santo! —exclamó, impresionado—. Si es Grandchester en persona! Demonios! —Y recuperando los modales, aunque con retraso, ejecutó una torpe reverencia mientras decía en un tono entusiasmado y halagador—: Sir Montague Marsh, Excelencia, a su servicio.

Candy, a quien incomodaban más los prolongados silencios que su destartalada casa, sus ancianos sirvientes o la curiosa conducta de la parentela, dirigió una amable sonrisa a Terry y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Withman , que entraba en el salón con paso cansino llevando una bandeja con el té. Sin reparar en que probablemente estaba cometiendo un grave error social presentando un noble a un simple lacayo, dijo en tono encantador:

—Y él es Withman , quien se ocupa de todo lo que no está a cargo de Flanagan . Withman , el duque de Grandchester.

Withman levantó la vista al dejar la bandeja en la mesa y empequeñeció los ojos dirigiéndolos hacia tío Monty.

—Encantado —dijo tomando equivocadamente a uno por otro, y Candy se fijó en la sonrisa que estaba dibujándose en los labios del duque.

—Le apetece un té? —le preguntó, observando el brillo de diversión en sus ojos azules.

Terry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con cierto pesar.

—Me es imposible, pequeña. Me queda un largo viaje por delante y, antes de reanudarlo, debo volver a la posada para hablar con las autoridades. Van a pedirme alguna explicación por el descalabro de está noche. —Dirigiendo un breve gesto de despedida a la atenta concurrencia, Terry miró el cautivador rostro que se había vuelto hacia él—. Me acompaña? —le dijo.

Candy asintió y se fue con él hasta la puerta de entrada sin hacer caso de los murmullos que empezaron a brotar en el salón, entre los que destacaba la voz de la señora Leagan, que decía en tono agudo:

—A que se refería con lo de «volver a la posada»? No creo, señora White, que ello implique que Candice hubiera ido allí con...

En el vestíbulo, el duque se detuvo un momento para mirarla con tal calidez en sus azules ojos que la muchacha sintió un curioso calor en el cuerpo. Y cuando levantó la mano para acariciar con ternura su magullada mandíbula, notó el pulso en su cuello.

—Adónde... adónde se dirige? —preguntó intentando retrasar la despedida.

—A Rosemeade.

—Que es esto?

—La pequeña propiedad que tiene mi abuela en el campo. Pasa mucho tiempo allí porque opina que la casa es más acogedora.

—Ah!

A Candy le costaba hablar e incluso respirar al notar los dedos de él deslizándose por su mejilla y ver que la miraba con un aire que casi le parecía reverencial.

—No la olvidaré nunca, pequeña pecosa —dijo en voz muy baja mientras se inclinaba para besarle la frente—. No deje que nadie la cambie. Siga tal como es.

Cuando se marchó, Candy se quedó paralizada, emocionada le habia llamado pecosa y con ese beso que le parecía llevar aún estarnpado en la frente.

Ni le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez había caído presa del hechizo de un hombre que tenía la costumbre de utilizar la voz y la sonrisa para cautivar y desarmar. Los seductores redomados no entraban en el campo de su experiencia.

Sin embargo, los calaveras deshonestos y los seductores redomados sí entraban en el campo de la experiencia de la señora White, quien había sido víctima de un traicionero seductor cuando tenía poco más o menos la edad de Candy. Al igual que el duque de Grandchester, su marido había sido un hombre terriblemente apuesto, de delicados modales, elegante ropa, sin el menor escrúpulo.

Por ello Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la irrupción de su madre en su dormitorio gritando, hecha una furia:

—¡Candice, despiértate ahora mismo!

La muchacha se incorporó, se sentó y, apartándose unos rizos de sus ojos, preguntó:

—¿Occurre algo?

—Ahora mismo voy a decirte lo que ocurre —respondió su madre, y Candy quedó perpleja ante la ira que se reflejaba en su expresión—. Esta mañana hemos tenido cuatro visitas. De entrada, ha estado aquí la mujer del posadero, quien me ha informado de que compartiste habitación allí anoche con ese ruin maquinador y seductor de inocentes criaturas. Seguidamente han aparecido dos personas en busca de noticias. Y el cuarto visitante —exclamó con voz temblorosa, marcada por las lágrimas y la rabia acumuladas— ha sido el señor Leagan, quien me ha dicho que a causa de tu escandalosa conducta de anoche, tu indecorosa vestimenta y tu falta de modestia y recato, considera que no eres ni de lejos la persona adecuada para casarse con su hijo, ni con cualquier otro hombre que se precie.

Al ver que Candy la miraba con una expresión de gran incredulidad, la señora White perdio el control. Cogió a su hija por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla.

—Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? —gritó—. La tienes? Yo voy a decirtelo... te has deshonrado y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Las habladurías han llegado a todas partes... Ahora mismo todo el mundo te está considerando una perdida. Te vieron llegar a la posada, medio desnuda, en brazos de un hombre con el que te quedaste a solas en una habitación. Ese mismo hombre te sacó también en brazos media hora después. Sabes lo que piensa todo el mundo?

—Que estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar? —sugirió Candy, con buen criterio, más alarmada por la palidez de su madre que por sus palabras.

—Que tonta eres! Eres mucho más boba de lo que he sido yo en mi vida. Ahora te resultará imposible encontrar a un hombre decente.

—Tranquilicese, mamá —dijo Candy, sosegada, intentando invertir los papeles, tal como había tenido que hacer a menudo en los últimos tres años.

—No te atrevas a utilizar conmigo ese aire condescendiente, señorita! —gritó la señora White, acercándose hasta situarse a unos centímetros de la cara de la muchacha—. ¿Te tocó ese hombre? Cada vez más asustada ante el nerviosismo de su madre, Candy respondió con total naturalidad:

—Sabe perfectamente que sí. Vio como me llevaba en brazos y...

—¡No me refiero a esto! —exclamó la madre temblando de ira—. ¿Te puso las manos encima? ¿Te besó? Respóndeme, Candice!

La muchacha se planteó desafiar los principios que su abuelo le había inculcado pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para mentir, su madre había detectado ya el revelador sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Lo hizo, verdad? —chilló—. Llevas la respuesta escrita en la cara.

La señora White retrocedió y empezó a pasearse frenéticamente por la habitación. Candy había oído hablar de mujeres que se exaltaban tanto que llegaban a arrancarse su propio cabello y le pareció que su madre estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Saltó rápidamente de la cama y extendió el brazo para detener el ir y venir sin rumbo de su madre.

—Por favor, mamá, no se altere tanto. Se lo suplico. El duque y yo no hicimos nada malo.

La señora White apretó los dientes con saña.

—Tal vez tú no entiendas que lo que hiciste está mal, pero ese vil degenerado, maquinador y corrupto si lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Llegó aquí tan campante, con todo el descaro del mundo, consciente de que tú eras demasiado inocente para comprender lo que había hecho. ¡Santo cielo, cómo odio a los hombres!

De repente, tomó a Candy en sus brazos para abrazarla con frenesí.

—Ya no soy la mujer ciega y tonta de otros tiempos. Dejé que tu padre se aprovechara de nosotras como pasatiempo y luego se desentendiera de las dos, pero no permitiré que Grandchester nos haga lo mismo. Ha arruinado tu vida y va a pagarlo, ya lo verás. Voy a obligarlo a cumplir con su obligación.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —exclamó Candy apartándose de los brazos de su madre, que la asfixiaban—. No hizo nada malo, de verdad. Solo me tocó las piernas, por si tenía algún hueso roto y se despidió de mi con un beso en la frente. Eso no puede tener nada de malo.

—Destrozó tu reputación llevándote a una posada. Se ha acabado para ti toda posibilidad de boda decente. Ningún otro hombre querrá casarse contigo. A partir de hoy, vayas a donde vayas, en el pueblo el escándalo irá contigo. Y eso lo tiene que pagar él, y muy caro. Cuando volvió anoche a la posada, dejó su dirección al médico. Podemos perseguirle y exigir justicia.

—¡No! —gritó Candy, pero su madre hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que no fuera la voz interior que le había estado pidiendo venganza durante aquellos tres largos años.

—Estoy convencida de que sabe que acudiremos —continuó la mujer con amargura, sin hacer caso a las súplicas de Candy—, ahora que nos hemos enterado de lo que ocurrió en realidad anoche.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

La duquesa viuda de Grandchester contemplaba a su nieto con una adusta sonrisa en los labios y una expresión atenta en sus ojos de color de miel. A los setenta años, seguía siendo una mujer elegante, con su cabello blanco, su regio porte y la distante e inquebrantable tranquilidad y aplomo que concede una vida de privilegio.

A pesar de la glacial dignidad que caracterizaba cada uno de sus gestos, aquella mujer había conocido también el dolor, pues había enterrado a su esposo y a sus hijos. Sin embargo, tenía tanto dominio de si misma que ni sus amistades más íntimas habrían podido asegurar si les había querido en vida o si era consciente de su muerte, y tenía tanta ascendencia entre la aristocracia que jamás nadie habría osado preguntárselo.

Su rostro no revelaba la menor señal de inquietud al escuchar tranquilamente el relato de su nieto mayor, sentado en uno de los sofás del salón, con una pierna encima de la otra, sobre el motivo de su retraso, el incidente con los salteadores de caminos que habían intentado matarle la noche anterior.

Su otro nieto, en cambio, no hizo el menor esfuerzo por disimular la reacción que le producía la explicación de su primo. Llevándose la copa de brandy a los labios, Anthony dijo con una risita:

—Admítelo, Terry lo que tú querías era pasar otra maravillosa noche con tu preciosa bailarina. Ejem... disculpe, abuela —añadió al darse cuenta de que la duquesa le dirigía una mirada fulminante—. En realidad, de todas formas, no hubo bandoleros ni niñas de doce años que acudieran a socorrerte, ¿verdad?

—Te equivocas —respondió Terry imperturbable.

La duquesa observó el peloteo entre los dos primos. Estaban tan unidos como si fueran hermanos y eran distintos como la noche y el día, pensaba ella. Terry se parecía más a ella, reservado, frío, distante, mientras que Anthony era previsible y un bonachón incurable. Anthony tenía unos padres que lo adoraban; Terry nunca había sabido lo que era el afecto familiar. La duquesa apoyaba incondicionalmente la conducta de Terry y estaba en contra de como se tomaba la vida Anthony. La desaprobación, en sus distintos grados, era la única emoción que se permitía exteriorizar la duquesa.

—Sucedió exactamente como he dicho, aunque me duela admitirlo —siguió Terry, tajante, levantándose para ir hasta el aparador y servirse un poco más de oporto—. De pronto me encuentro con el cañón de una pistola delante y un instante después aparece ella, abalanzándose contra nosotros montada en un viejo jamelgo, la visera del casco bajada, y blandiendo una lanza en una mano y una escopeta en la otra.

Vertió un poco más de oporto en su copa y fue a sentarse de nuevo. Luego, en un tono más de relato que de crítica, siguió:

—Llevaba una armadura oxidada y vive en una casa que parece sacada de una mala novela gótica, con telarañas en las vigas, tapicerías descoloridas, puertas chirriantes y paredes húmedas. Tiene un mayordomo sordo como una tapia, un lacayo ciego que se da de bruces con las paredes y un tío borrachín que se hace llamar sir Montague Marsh...

—Una familia interesante —murmuró Anthony—. No me extraña que la muchacha sea tan... ejem... poco convencional.

—«El convencionalismo —citó Terry— es el refugio de la mente estancada.»

La duquesa, que había dedicado religiosa y escrupulosamente toda su vida a los preceptos del convencionalismo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo tan ridículo?

—Candy White.

—Muy poco convencional. —Anthony soltó una risita observando aquella sonrisa casi amorosa que se dibujaba en los duros rasgos de su primo al hablar de la muchacha. A Terry apenas se le veía sonreír, a menos que pudiera considerarse sonrisa la mueca seductora o cínica que esbozaba a veces, y casi nunca reía. Le había criado un padre que opinaba que el sentimentalismo era algo «blando», y que todo lo blando era detestable, prohibido. Al igual que todo lo que llevara a un hombre a ser vulnerable. Incluyendo el amor—. ¿Y qué aspecto tiene esa extraordinaria mujer? —preguntó Anthony, ansioso por descubrir algo más de la muchacha que había causado aquella insólita impresión en su primo.

—Bajita —dijo Terry al evocar la imagen del sonriente rostro de Candy—. Y muy delgada. Pero tiene una sonrisa capaz de fundir una roca y unos ojos extraordinarios. Tienen el color de la esmeralda y es prácticamente lo único que ves en su cara. Al hablar demuestra tener la misma cultura que tu o que yo y, a pesar de vivir en aquella casa tan siniestra, es alegre como unas campanillas.

—Y valiente, por lo que parece —añadió Anthony.

Terry respondió asintiendo:

—Voy a mandarle un cheque bancario... una recompensa por haberme salvado la vida. Está claro que necesitan el dinero. Capté por las cosas que dijo, y por las que tuvo cuidado en no citar, que toda la responsabilidad de aquella extravagante casa recae en ella. Sin duda se sentirá ofendida al recibir el dinero, por eso no se lo ofrecí anoche, pero les ayudará en la penuria.

La duquesa se sorbió la nariz con desdén, irritada aún por la definición del convencionalismo de la señorita White.

—Las clases bajas siempre están ansiosas por recibir unas migajas, Terry, sea cual sea la intención con la que uno se las de. Lo que me extraña es que no te sacara la recompensa ya anoche.

—Se ha vuelto usted muy cínica —bromeó su nieto Terry—Pero con está chica se equivoca. No tiene malicia ni es codiciosa.

Sorprendido por aquella afirmación de su primo, una persona que todos sabían qué opinaba de las mujeres, Tony sugirió:

—Dentro de unos años, podrías acercarte de nuevo a verla y tomarla como...

—Anthony! —exclamó la duquesa en un tono claramente reprobatorio—. Eso en mi presencia no, si me haces el favor!

—Jamás se me ocurriría sacarla de donde está —respondió Terry, inmune a la terrible mirada de su abuela— Candy es una piedra preciosa que no duraria ni un día en Londres. No tiene la consistencia, la capacidad de adaptación, ni la ambición que le harían falta. Ella... —se interrumpió, levantando la vista hacia el mayordomo, que acababa de entrar y tosía levemente para llamarle la atención—. ¿Qué ocurre, Ramsey?

El mayordomo se puso tieso, con una mueca de aversión en el rostro y las cejas disparadas por la ira. Dirigiéndose a Terry, dijo:

—Han llegado tres personas, Excelencia, que insisten en verle. Se han presentado en un carruaje que no sabría como describírselo, tirado por un caballo indigno de tal nombre, ataviados con una ropa con la que no saldría a la calle nadie que tuviera un poco de...

—¿Quiénes son? —le interrumpió Terry, impaciente.

—El hombre dice ser sir Montague Marsh y las dos damas que lo acompañan son su cuñada, la señora White y su sobrina, la señorita Candice White. Dicen que vienen a cobrar una deuda que usted ha contraído con ellos.

La palabra «deuda» hizo arrugar la frente a Terry.

—Hágales pasar —dijo bruscamente.

Haciendo una curiosa excepción en su habitual altivez, la duquesa se permitió dirigir a Terry una mirada de satisfacción que indicaba el «ya te lo dije».

—Aparte de avariciosa, la señorita White es mezquina y entrometida. Imagínate lo que significa presentarse aquí reclamando una deuda.

Sin responder a la clara valoración que había hecho su abuela de la situación, Terry fue a sentarse al despacho de roble tallado, situado en el extremo del salón.

—No hace falta que os molestéis. Yo me ocuparé de ese asunto.

—Al contrario —dijo la duquesa en tono glacial—. Anthony y yo asistiremos como testigos, por si estas personas recurren a la extorsión.

Con los ojos fijos en la espalda del mayordomo, Candy siguió contra su voluntad a su madre y a su tío Monty, muerta de vergüenza, viendo multiplicado su suplicio al contemplar la magnificencia de Rosemeade.

Había imaginado que la abuela de un duque viviría en una espléndida mansión, pero ni su imaginación ni su experiencia la habían preparado para la panorámica que ofrecía aquella gigantesca e inquietante mansión situada en medio de hectáreas y hectáreas de jardines. Hasta su llegada allí, había seguido con el recuerdo del duque tal como lo había visto la noche anterior amable y asequible.

Rosemeade, sin embargo, le había quitado aquella idea de la cabeza. Pertenecía a otro mundo. Para él Rosemeade era «una casita de campo», cuando en realidad era un palacio, pensaba Candy abatida, al pisar las mullidas alfombras Aubusson, un palacio que la convertía a ella en un ser aún más minúsculo e insignificante.

El mayordomo abrió un par de puertas de roble tallado y les invitó a entrar en un salón lleno de pinturas con ornamentados marcos. Reprimiendo el impulso de hacer una reverencia al tieso sirviente, Candy pasó hacia el interior, temblando al pensar en el momento en que tendría que enfrentarse a su nuevo amigo y ver sin duda el desprecio marcado en su expresión.

No se equivocaba. El hombre que vio sentado ante el escritorio de madera finamente tallada se parecía muy poco al joven risueño y amable que había conocido dos días antes. Hoy se mostraba como un desconocido, frío y distante, que miraba a sus familiares como si fueran unos gusanos que se arrastraran por sus magníficas alfombras.

Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse o presentarles a las otras dos personas presentes en la sala. Se limitó a indicar, con un gesto, a tío Monty y a la seríora White que se sentaran en las sillas colocadas ante su mesa.

De todas formas, al volver la vista hacia Candy, se suavizó un poco su expresión y se templaron sus ojos, como si comprendiera lo humillada que se sentía. Se levantó, dio la vuelta al escritorio y dispuso delante de este otra silla para ella.

—Le sigue doliendo la magulladura, pequeña? —preguntó, observando con detención el cardenal que tenía en la mejilla.

Absurdamente halagada por su cortesía y preocupación, Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No me duele lo más mínimo —dijo, enormemente aliviada al pensar que tal vez no sintiera aversión hacia ella por haber irrumpido en su casa de una forma tan vulgar.

Incómoda con aquel vestido de su madre que no le sentaba bien, Candy sesentó en el extremo de la silla. Cuando intentó hacerse un poco atrás con gesto recatado, la falda del vestido no se deslizó suavemente por el asiento de terciopelo y la tela fue subiendo por la parte de delante hasta que el escote le quedó casi a la altura de la barbilla. Atrapada como un conejo en su própia trampa, miró con gesto indefenso los azules e inescrutables ojos del duque.

—Está cómoda? —le preguntó él muy serio.

—Estoy cómoda, gracias —mintió Candy, convencidísima de que él era consciente de su aprieto y hacia esfuerzos por no reír.

—Tal vez si se levantara y volviera a sentarse...

—Estoy bien así.

La expresión divertida que había creído captar en sus ojos desapareció en cuanto volvió a sentarse ante el escritorio. Miró a su madre, luego a su tío Monty y dijo sin preámbulos:

—Podían haberse ahorrado el bochorno de está visita innecesaria. Tenía toda la intención de expresar mi gratitud a Candy por medio de un cheque bancario por valor de mil libras, que iba a entregársele la semana que viene.

Candy casi se desmaya al oír mencionar aquella enorme suma. Con mil libras era capaz de llevar la casa incluso con cierto lujo como mínimo durante dos años. No tendría que ahorrar leña, algo a lo que se veía obligada en la actualidad...

—Con eso no basta —saltó tío Monty, cortante, y Candy volvió la cabeza de inmediato.

—¿Cuánto quiere? —dijo en tono glacial, lanzando una mirada asesina, que dejó a tío Monty clavado en la silla.

—Queremos lo que es de justicia —respondió el hombre, aclarándose la voz—. Nuestra Candice le salvó la vida.

—Por lo cual estoy dispuesto a pagar con generosidad. Veamos —dijo, y cada palabra fue como un aguijonazo—¿Cuánto quieren?

Tío Monty se agitó un poco bajo la gélida mirada del duque, pero perseveró en su intento:

—Nuestra Candice le salvó la vida y usted, a cambio, ha arruinado la suya.

El duque parecía a punto de estallar.

—Que dice que he hecho? —exclamó crispado.

—Llevó a una joven de buena cuna a una posada y cohabitó con ella en una habitación.

—Lleve a una niña a una posada —replicó Terry—. A una niña inconsciente que necesitaba un médico!

—Póngase en razón, Grandchester —bravuconeó tío Monty en un tono curiosamente elevado—, usted llevó a una joven dama a esa posada. La llevó a una habitación bajo la mirada de la mitad de los habitantes del pueblo y, treinta minutos después, la sacó de allí, consciente, con la ropa medio puesta, y sin ni siquiera haber mandado llamar al galeno. Los aldeanos tienen un código moral, como el resto de mortales, y usted infringió públicamente dicho código. A raíz de lo cual se ha desencadenado un enorme escándalo.

—Si los honrados ciudadanos de su pueblucho organizan un escándalo por una niña a la que alguien lleva a una posada, es que tienen la mente bastante retorcida. Y ahora vamos a dejar de buscar problemas por nimiedades... Cuanto... ?

—Por nimiedades! —exclamó la señora White enfurecida, levantándose y agarrando con tal fuerza el extremo de la mesa que incluso sus nudillos cambiaron de color—. ¡Es usted un vil depravado sin principios! Candice tiene diecisiete años y usted le ha arruinado la vida. Los padres de su prometido estaban en el salón de nuestra casa cuando usted la trajo y han roto ya el compromiso de boda. ¡Merecería usted la horca! Mejor dicho, ¡la horca sería poco...!

El duque pareció no haber oído las últimas frases; se volvió bruscamente hacia Candy y miró su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

—¿Cuántos años tiene usted? —le preguntó, al parecer sin confiar en la palabra de su madre.

A la muchacha le costó articular unas palabras, pues la vergüenza le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Aquello era muchísimo peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Diecisiete. Y... voy a cumplir dieciocho el mes que viene—dijo con voz débil, de disculpa, y se ruborizó al notar que la mirada de él que iba desde su cabeza hasta el pecho, con expresión de no creer en realidad que aquel vestido ocultaba a una mujer hecha y derecha. Se vio casi forzada a disculparse por su apariencia de muchacho y añadió, abatida— Mi abuelo me dijo que todas las mujeres de nuestra familia se desarrollaban tarde y yo...

Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo unos comentarios directos que no tenían justificación, por no decir que no tenían nada que ver con el tema y se interrumpió, se puso colorada y dirigió la vista, angustiada, a los dos desconocidos que se encontraban en la sala, esperando algún gesto de comprensión o perdón. No detectó ni lo uno ni lo otro. El hombre la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido; la mujer parecía una estatua de mármol.

Su mirada volvió luego al duque y en él vio una expresión realmente despiadada.

—Suponiendo que hubiera cometido tal error —decía a la madre de Candy—, qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—Puesto que ningún hombre decente se casará con Candice después de lo que hizo usted, esperamos que se case usted con ella. Su ascendencia es intachable y la familia está emparentada con un conde y un caballero. No tendrá objeción que oponer a su idoneídad...

La ira iluminó los ojos del duque.

—No tendré objeción? —saltó y, apretando tanto la mandíbula que mostró un tic en una de sus mejillas, añadió—Y si me niego?

—Entonces presentaré cargos contra usted ante los tribunales de Londres. Puede estar seguro de que lo haré—gritó la señora White.

—No hará nada de eso —dijo él, cáustico—. Presentando cargos contra mí lo que hará es divulgar por toda la ciudad un escándalo que al parecer considera que ha perjudicado mucho a Candy.

Fuera ya de sus casillas a causa de la actitud tranquila y arrogante del duque, así como del recuerdo de los malos tratos que le había infligido su esposo, la señora White se levantó de la silla, temblando de cólera.

—Escúcheme bien voy a hacer exactamente lo que acabo de decir. Candice conseguirá o bien la respetabilidad de su nombre o podrá comprarla con su dinero, con todo su dinero, si consigo salirme con la mía. De una forma u otra, nosotros no tenemos nada que perder. ¿Me ha entendido?—preguntó casi chillando—. No permitiré que se aproveche de nosotros y nos deje de lado como hizo mi marido. Es usted un monstruo, lo mismo que fue él. Todos los hombres son unos monstruos egoístas, unos monstruos incalificables...

Terry miraba con aire glacial a la mujer medio enajenada que tenía delante, con los ojos que echaban chispas y los puños tan apretados que en sus brazos destacaban las azules venas. Comprendió que hablaba en serio. Era evidente que la había destrozado tanto el odio hacia su esposo que estaba dispuesta a que Candy fuera pasto del escándalo público tan solo por desquitarse de otro hombre de él.

—Usted la besó —exclamó la señora White enfurecida—. Le puso las manos encima, ella lo ha admitido.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —gritó Candy, apretando los brazos contra su cuerpo, doblándose ante el peso de la vergüenza o el dolor—. Por favor, no lo haga, mamá —murmuró con voz entrecortada—. No me haga esto.

Terry miró a aquella niña-mujer acurrucada, hecha un lastimoso ovillo y le pareció imposible que fuera la valiente y alegre muchacha que había aparecido en su auxilio dos días antes.

—Quién sabe que más le dejaste hacer...

Terry pegó un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano con tal contundencia que retumbó en todo el salón recubierto con madera de roble.

—Basta! —gritó irritado—. Siéntese! —ordenó a la señora White, y cuando está le hubo obedecido, se levantó, se dirigió hacia Candy, la cogió del brazo con poca delicadeza y le dijo—Venga conmigo. Tengo que hablar a solas con usted.

La señora White estaba a punto de protestar, pero por fin intervino la duquesa y lo hizo en un tono tan glacial que se habría dicho que helaba el aire.

—Silencio, señora White! jYa la hemos oído bastante!

Candy casi tenía que correr para seguir el paso del duque en su salida del salón, por el pasillo, hasta otra estancia más pequeña decorada en tonos de color lila. Una vez dentro, la soltó, se fue hacia los ventanales y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Aquel silencio ponía a la muchacha los nervios de punta mientras le veía contemplar, imperturbable, los jardines, con un perfil duro, intimidatorio. Estaba convencida de que intentaba buscar una salida a aquella boda, y también sabía que detrás de la inexpresiva fachada se escondía una furia volcánica, una violencia que iba a desencadenarse de un momento a otro contra ella.

Terriblemente avergonzada, esperó, indefensa, viendo como el duque se frotaba los tensos músculos del cuello con una expresión que se iba ensombreciendo y haciendo más inquietante a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se volvió con un gesto tan brusco que Candy retrocedió instintivamente.

—Deje de jugar al conejillo asustado —le espetó—. Quien ha caído en la trampa soy yo y no usted.

Una gran tranquilidad se apoderó de Candy, haciendo desaparecer todas sus sensaciones excepto la vergüenza. Levantó el fino mentón, se puso tiesa y Terry se dio cuenta de que luchaba por conseguir el control... Una lucha en la que salió vencedora. Se había plantado ante él, con el extraño aire de una orgullosa reina que recordaba a un muchacho, vestida sin ningún esmero, los ojos relucientes como dos piedras preciosas idénticas.

—No he podido hablar en el otro salón —dijo con tan solo una sombra de temblor en su voz— porque mi madre no me habría dejado, pero de no haberme pedidó usted una conversación a solas se lo habría planteado igualmente.

—Diga lo que tenga que decir y acabe pronto.

El mentón de Candy se levantó un poco más ante el tono glacial del duque. En cierta manera, ella había esperado que no iba a tratarla con el mismo desdén que había mostrado hacia su familia.

—La idea de nuestro matrimonio es absurda —empezó.

—Tiene toda la razón —respondió él, bruscamente.

—Pertenecemos a dos mundos distintos.

—Vuelve a tener razón.

—Usted no quiere casarse conmigo.

—Ha dado de nuevo en el blanco, señorita White—respondió él en un tono algo insultante.

—Yo tampoco quiero casarme —replicó ella, humillada hasta lo más profundo de su ser por las palabras de él.

—Una decisión muy sensata por su parte —admitió él, cáustico—. Yo sería muy mal esposo.

—Además, no deseo ser la esposa de nadie. Quisiera ser maestra, como mi abuelo, y poder mantenerme.

—¡Qué extraordinario! —exclamó él con sarcasmo—. Y yo que me he pasado tanto tiempo con la delirante idea de que todas las chicas ansían pescar a un marido rico.

—Yo no soy como las otras chicas.

—Está clarísimo.

Candy notó el aire insultante en aquella afirmación y el disgusto casi la asfixió.

—De modo que estamos de acuerdo. No vamos a casarnos.

—Al contrario —respondió él, y Candy notó la amarga ira en cada una de sus palabras—. No tenemos otra opción, señorita White. Su madre presentará cargos sobre mí ante los tribunales. Y para castigarme a mí, la destrozará a usted.

—¡No! —replicó Candy—. No lo hará. Usted no sabe nada de mi madre. Está... enferma... no se ha recuperado desde la muerte de papá. —Con gesto inconsciente, cogió la manga de la chaqueta beis de impecable confección de Terry y, con mirada suplicante y tono apremiante, siguió—: No deje que le obliguen a casarse conmigo, pues me odiaría eternamente, estoy convencida de ello. Los del pueblo se olvidarán del escándalo, ya verá. Me perdonarán y olvidarán lo ocurrido. Fue culpa mía por desvanecerme de un modo tan tonto. Usted se vio obligado a llevarme a la posada. Yo nunca me desmayo, pero acababa de matar a un hombre...

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Terry, notando casi la soga del matrimonio en su cuello.

Antes de que Candy abriera la boca, había estádó buscando desesperadamente la forma de huir de aquel dilema: incluso habría estado dispuesto a aferrarse a lo de que su madre pretendía intimidarle. En realidad, había estado reflexionando sobre las razones que tenía la muchacha para no querer casarse con él, pero no había contado con la desinteresada súplica de que no se sacrificara por ella en el altar del matrimonio. Había conseguido también olvidar por un rato que aquella muchacha había matado a un hombre para salvarlo a él.

Volvió la vista hacia aquella orgullosa y conmovedora niña deplorablemente vestida. Había salvado su vida arriesgando la suya, y él, a cambio, le estaba destrozando cualquier oportunidad de encontrar un marido. Sin un hombre que le aliviara un poco la carga, el peso de aquel curioso hogar recaería eternamente sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Sin darse cuenta, había destrozado realmente su futuro.

Apartó, con gesto impaciente, la mano que cogía su brazo.

—Ni usted ni yo tenemos forma de escaparnos de eso—dijo—. Dispondré que se me conceda una licencia especial para que podamos casarnos aquí en el plazo de una semana. Su madre y su tío —dijo con enorme desprecio—podrán quedarse en la posada del pueblo. No les quiero bajo mi techo.

El último comentario angustió y avergonzó más a Candy que todo lo que le había dicho aquella mañana.

—Yo pagaré el alojamiento —añadió enseguida al no comprender la razón por la que Candy había cambiado de expresión.

—¡No se trata del gasto! —saltó ella.

—Pues ¿qué es lo que la preocupa? —preguntó él, impaciente.

—Es... —Candy volvió la cabeza, mirando de arriba abajo el impresionante y regio salón—. ¡Es todo! Es una gran equivocación. Nunca había imaginado casarme así. —En su angustia, se aferró a la última de sus preocupaciones—Siempre pensé que me casaría en una iglesia, en el pueblo, y con mi mejor amiga, Annie, como madrina de boda...

—Pues nada —la interrumpió él—, invite a su amiga aquí si acaso tiene que ayudarla en los días antes de la boda. Dele su dirección al mayordomo y él mandará un lacayo a recogerla. En aquel escritorio encontrará material para escribir. Imagino que sabe escribir...

Candy se volvió como si acabaran de darle un bofetón, y por un breve instante, Terry tuvo la fugaz visión de la mujer digna y enérgica en la que iba a convertirse aquella niña. Sus ojos verde se clavaron en los de él al responderle con desdén:

—Sé escribir, milord.

Terry miró a la desdeñosa muchacha que le miraba por encima de su respingona nariz y sintió un cierto respeto por quien osaba encararse así con él.

—Perfecto —respondió.

—... En tres idiomas —añadió ella con regia altivez.

Terry estuvo a punto de sonreír.

Cuando él abandonó el salón, Candy se acercó al escritorio y se sentó ante él. Sacó un papel, una pluma y un tintero de los cajones. Excesivamente alterada para concentrarse y poder explicar el aprieto en el que se encontraba, se limitó a escribir:

Querida Annie : Te ruego que acompañes al portador de la presente para reunirte conmigo en cuanto puedas. Ha ocurrido una catástrofe y estoy desconsolada! Mi madre y mi tío Monty se encuentran también aquí, por lo que tu madre no debe preocuparse. No tardes, te lo ruego. No tengo mucho tiempo...

Dos lágrimas asomaron por las largas pestañas y descendieron poco después por sus mejillas. Cayeron luego en la carta y Candy no pudo contenerse mas; apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y empezó a sollozar amargamente.

«Algo maravilloso? —susurró dirigiéndose con voz entrecortada a Dios—. Es esa Vuestra idea de lo maravilloso?»

Tres cuartos de hora después, Ramsey acompañaba a la señora White, satisfecha y al tiempo sosegada, así como a sir Montague a la puerta, dejando así a la duquesa a solas con sus dos nietos. Ésta se levantó lentamente, los hombros completamente tiesos, y se dirigió a Terry:

—No pensarás en serio seguir adelante con esto! —dijo.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo.

La duquesa palideció ante aquellas palabras.

—Por que? —pregunto—. No pretenderás que me crea que sientes el menor deseo de casarte con esa ratita pueblerina?

—No.

—Por que demonios, pues, tendrías que hacerlo?

—Por lástima —respondió él con toda la franqueza—. Me da lástima. Y, me guste o no, soy responsable de lo que le ocurra. así de sencillo.

—Pues compensala!

Terry se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, cerró los ojos con aire cansado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Compensarla... —repitió con amargura—. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero no es posible. Me salvó la vida y yo, a cambio, le he destrozado cualquier posibilidad de poder llevar una vida respetable. Ya ha oído lo que decía su madre, que su prometido ha anulado el compromiso por considerarla deshonrada. En cuanto vuelva al pueblo, será pasto de la lujuria de cualquier hombre. Nunca conseguirá respetabilidad, ni un marido, ni unos hijos... Dentro de un par de años se verá obligada a vender sus favores en la posada a la que yo la lleve.

—¡Bobadas! —replicó la duquesa, rotunda—. Si tu la compensas, puede irse a vivir a otra parte. Puede instalarse en Londres, y las habladurías no van a seguirla.

—En Londres, todo lo que puede esperar es convertirse en la amante de algún hombre, y eso suponiendo que sea capaz de atraer a algún viejo tonto y adinerado o a algún joven pasmado dispuestos a mantenerla. Ya la ha visto... No puede decirse que sea el tipo de mujer que despierta los apetitos masculinos...

—No hace falta tanta vulgaridad —respondió la duquesa finamente.

Terry abrió los ojos con expresión sarcástica.

—Pues a mí, francamente, me parece bastante «vulgar» lo de plantearse una recompensa para la niña que me salvó la vida condenándola a una existencia de santa prostitución, que es lo que me está sugiriendo usted.

Se miraron de un extremo a otro del salón: dos voluntades indómitas en pugna silenciosa. Finalmente, la duquesa reconoció la derrota inclinando casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza impecablemente peinada.

—Como desees, Grandchester —dijo, cediendo contra su voluntad ante la autoridad de él como cabeza de familia. De repente, al sentarse otra vez, un pensamiento la hizo palidecer—. Durante setecientos años, la línea de sangre de está familia ha permanecido sin mácula. Somos descendientes de reyes y de emperadores. Y te planteas que una cualquiera sea la madre del próximo heredero... —En su suprema frustración, la duquesa arremetió contra su otro nieto—. ¡Y tú, no te quedes ahí pasmado, di algo!

Lord Anthony Graham se reclinó en la butaca con gesto torcido.

—Bien —dijo de buen talante, aceptando la decisión de Terry con una sonrisa fatalista—, ¿cuándo van a presentarme a mi futura prima? ¿O es que van a dejarla en el salón hasta la hora de la boda?

La duquesa le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada más. Siguió allí sentada, completamente tiesa, la cabeza alta, pero la amarga decepción de aquella última hora acababa de añadir diez años a su rostro

Anthony miró a Terry levantando la copa para brindar:

—Por tu futura felicidad matrimonial, Halcón —dijo con una risita.

Terry le dirigió una mueca irónica, aunque su semblante seguía mostrando una gran serenidad. No sorprendió a Anthony el hecho de no detectar emoción alguna en su primo. Sabía que, al igual que su abuela, Terry contenía perfectamente sus sentimientos, aunque, a diferencia de la duquesa, Terry lo hacía sin esfuerzo, antes bien con tanta gracia que Tony y muchos otros se preguntaban a menudo si había sentido alguna vez una emoción que no fuera el enojo.

En aquel punto, Tony no se equivocaba. Su primo no experimentaba más que una cierta macabra e irritada resignación ante la perspectiva de su boda. Se llevó la copa a los labios, reflexionando con irónica amargura sobre aquel inesperado giro del destino. Después de años de librarse al libertinaje con las mujeres más experimentadas y sofisticadas, así como las menos virtuosas de Inglaterra, el destino le había adjudicado una vida entera junto a una esposa-niña, ingenua de pies a cabeza. Su intuición le advertía de que la falta de sofisticación de Candy no procedía de la inexperiencia sino más bien de una franca nobleza de espíritu y de la ternura del corazón.

En sus manos perdería su inocencia física, pero Terry ponía en duda que pudiera perder algún día el candor que reflejaban sus grandes ojos o que fuera capaz de adquirir aquel tinte de tediosa satisfacción o el irónico ingenio, tan imprescindible para entrar en la buena sociedad como las adecuadas relaciones familiares.

Le fastidiaba un poco pensar que nunca sería capaz de adaptarse a su mundo, a su vida. Le fastidiaba, aunque no en exceso, pues en realidad no tenía intención de pasar mucho tiempo con ella en los próximos años, ni tampoco de cambiar sustancialmente su estilo de vida. Decidió que iba a instalarla en su casa de Devon, adonde él acudiría a visitarla.

Con un suspiro, pensó que tendría que informar a su amante de que no podría ir con él a Devon como habían planeado, la semana siguiente. Menos mal que Susana era tan experimentada como atractiva y sensual; seguro que no le montaria ninguna escena cuando le comentara lo del viaje y lo de la boda.

—Bueno, y cuando vas a presentárnosla? —repitió Anthony.

Terry tiró de la cadena para accionar la campanilla.

—Ramsey —dijo cuando apareció el mayordomo en la puerta—, vaya a buscar a la señorita White, que está en el salón amarillo, y tráigala aquí.

—Dónde están mi madre y mi tío Monty? —preguntó Candy algo agobiada al entrar.

Terry se acercó a ella.

—Se han trasladado a la posada, donde van a permanecer satisfechos, a la espera de nuestro próximo enlace—respondió él sin disimular el tono irónico—. Pero usted se quedará aquí.

Sin tiempo para asimilar la noticia, le presentó a la duquesa viuda, quien la estudió de arriba abajo con sus ojos impertinentes. Humillada hasta lo indecible por la despreciativa inspección de aquella mujer, Candy levantó la cabeza para mirar a la anciana a los ojos.

—A mi no me miré con ese aire irrespetuoso y maleducado—exclamó la duquesa al captar el gesto.

—Me he mostrado maleducada, señora? —preguntó Candy simulando docilidad—. Le pido disculpas. Pero a mi me han enseñado que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a alguien. En cambio, por desgracia, no conozco el protocolo que ha de seguir el objeto de dicha mirada.

Los Anteojos de la duquesa se le escaparon de los dedos y sus ojos se empequeñecieron hasta convertirse en una mera línea.

—¿Cómo se atreve a darme lecciones? ¡Usted, que no es nadie, una persona sin cuna, ni clase, ni linaje!

—En efecto, es deseable tener una buena ascendencia —citó Candy irritada—, pero la gloria pertenece a nuestros antepasados, no a nosotros.

Anthony ahogó una risita y se apresuró a interponerse entre su enojada abuela y la imprudente muchacha que había decidido establecer una guerra verbal con ella.

—¿Platón, verdad? —preguntó sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano.

Candy se la estrechó, con una sonrisa tímida y la esperanza de haber encontrado un aliado en aquella guarida de antipáticos desconocidos.

—Plutarco.

—No estaba tan lejos —rio él—. Y ya que por lo visto Terry se ha quedado mudo de repente, me presentaré yo mismo. Soy Tony, el primo de Terry.

Candy puso la mano sobre su palma extendida.

—¿Cómo está usted?

—Reverencia —ordenó la duquesa glacialmente.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Una joven hace una reverencia cuando se le presenta una persona de edad o rango superior.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Al atardecer, Candy se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas de su dormitorio con vistas a la avenida que llevaba a la casa y cuyos faroles centelleaban en la luz crepuscular.

—Annie! —exclamó con un suspiro y salió a toda prisa de la habitación para tomar el largo pasillo de la tercera planta.

Ramsey abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Annie salía disparada del coche y se disponía a subir la escalinata de la mansión, con la negra cabellera suelta, cargada con un montón de paquetes, agarrando entre sus dedos el ala del sombrero. Dio un traspié en el vestíbulo e hizo una reverencia ante el perplejo mayordomo, a quien, por su porte altivo, tomó por un personaje importante, y preguntó luego en tono angustiado:

—Por favor, milord, dónde está Candy? Sigue viva?

Al ver que el mayordomo se limitaba mirarla boquiabierto, se volvió y, con otra reverencia dirigida a un lacayo que pasaba, suplicó:

—¿Dónde está Candy, señor? ¡Dígamelo por favor!

Candy bajó volando la escalera y se lanzó en sus brazos, estrechándola a ella, los paquetes, el sombrero y el resto.

—Annie! —exclamó alegremente—. Qué contenta estoy de que hayas venido!

En el sepulcral silencio que solía reinar en la señorial mansión de la duquesa, aquel bullicioso recibimiento significó un gran revuelo, que atrajo al vestíbulo no solo a otros tres sirvientes sino también a la propia duquesa y a su nieto mayor.

Annie procedía de una sencilla familia de campesinos de Morsham que no conocía ni se había preocupado nunca por los modales refinados, el comportamiento elegante o las opiniones de los aristócratas, con los cuales, por otra parte, jamás había entrado en contacto. así pues, no tenía la menor conciencia ni le preocupaba lo más mínimo que le estuvieran juzgando y la consideraran poco apropiada los habitantes de Rosemeade, incluyendo el mayordomo y los lacayos.

Tampoco le importaban sus opiniones; todo lo que contaba para su leal corazón era que al parecer Candy se encontraba en apuros.

—Oh, Candy! —exclamó en un arranque de agitación y desconcierto—. Crei que estabas moribunda! Y va y te encuentro mejor que nunca, aunque tal vez un poco más pálida, pero eso seguro que se debe a que te has instalado en está lúgubre casa, con está gente tan lúgubre. —Sin apenas tiempo de recuperar el aliento siguió, nerviosa—: En tu carta me ha parecido ver que te encontrabas en un gran apuro. Hasta mamá quería venir, pero no ha podido porque papá está otra vez fastidiado. Luego, ese adusto cochero no me ha querido contar nada de lo que te ocurría, a pesar de que se lo he suplicado. No hacia más que mirarme por encima de su narizota diciendo: «No soy quien para estar al corriente de nada». Bueno, cuéntamelo tu o exploto. Por que estás tan «desconsolada» y que «terribile catastrofe» ha ocurrido... Además... Quiénes son esos?

Desde atrás sonó la voz de la duquesa como un trallazo:

—Supongo que la señorita White está «desconsolada» porque va a casarse con el dueño de está «lúgubre» casa, quien, por. cierto, es mi nieto.

Annie se quedó con la boca abierta y se volvió hacia Candy.

—Oh, no! —gimió, mirando con expresión horrorizada a Ramsey, al dar por supuesto, por el elegante traje negro, que era el dueño de la casa—. No irás a casarte con este hombre, Candy? No voy a permitírtelo. Es un gordo, Candy!

Al percatarse Terry de la cólera que se iba avivando en el interior de su abuela, tosió desde la otra punta del vestíbulo, desde donde había estado observando la escena, irritado y divertido a la vez.

—Tal vez a su amiga le convendría dejar los paquetes, Candy, para que podamos hacer las presentaciones...

Al oír inesperadamente aquella profunda voz, Candy tuvo un sobresalto.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —dijo enseguida, mientras Ramsey se acercaba a su amiga y le iba cogiendo lo que llevaba en las manos— ¿Qué llevas en ese tan grande? —preguntó bajito mientras el mayordomo se alejaba.

—Remedios hechos con entrañas y moho —mintió Annie en voz alta—, que ha preparado mamá para curarle.

El brazo de Ramsey se disparó hacia delante y las dos muchachas tuvieron que ahogar sus risas, aunque la alegría de Candy desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. Cogió el brazo de Annie y, dándole un pellizco de advertencia, la hizo volver para que viera a Terry y a su abuela. Annie echó un vistazo a la pétrea expresión de la duquesa y dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras a Candy se le trababa la lengua con las presentaciones.

Sin hacer caso de las palabras que había tartamudeado Annie, la duquesa lanzó una pregunta a la muchacha:

—Americana? —dijo en un tono horripilante.

Mas confundida que intimidada, Annie asintió.

—Tenía que habérmelo imaginado —respondió con aire desdeñoso Su Excelencia—. Y también catolica, supongo...

—Naturalmente.

Lanzando una mirada de resignación a Terry, la duquesa dio media vuelta y se dirigió al salón con el aire de la reina que se ve incapaz de aguantar la insultante presencia de unos seres tan humildes y repulsivos.

Annie observó como se alejaba y una expresión de perplejidad se dibujó en su agraciado rostro. Luego, cuando Candy le presentó a aquel hombre alto, al duque de Grandchester, se volvió.

Atónita, incapaz de articular palabra, Annie miró a Candy con los ojos como platos.

—Un duque? —murmuró, sin hacer caso a quien ostentaba tal título, que seguía esperando su reverencia.

Candy asintió y empezó a darse cuenta de que se había equivocado reclamando la presencia de una muchacha tan sencilla del pueblo.

—Un duque de verdad, auténtico, como es debido? —insistió Annie casi sin voz, tan cohibida que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

—De lo más auténtico —respondió Terry secamente—. Un duque de verdad, auténtico, como es debido, y ahora que hemos decidido ya quien soy yo, vamos a adivinar quien es usted.

Sonrojándose hasta las raíces de su negro pelo, Annie hizo una reverencia, se aclaró la voz y dijo:

— Annie Ellen Brighter , señor... milord... Excelencia. —Hizo otra reverencia—. A su servicio, señor... ejem... milord...

—Bastará con «Excelencia» —la interrumpió Terry.

—Cómo? —respondió Annie, sin entender nada, cada vez más sonrojada.

—Ya te lo contaré arriba —murmuró Candy. Poniendo de nuevo las ideas en orden, miró vacilante a Terry, quien seguía en la puerta como un gigantesco dios moreno, más enorme que la propia vida, intimidatorio y al mismo tiempo curiosamente cautivador—. Si nos disculpa, Excelencia, acompañaré a Annie arriba.

—Por supuesto —dijo Terry, y Candy tuvo la humillante sensación de que para él eran como un par de torpes cachorros dando vueltas en un corral.

Al pasar por delante del salón, oyeron retumbar la voz de la duquesa:

—Reverenda! —chilló.

Las dos muchachas se detuvieron en seco e hicieron al unisono la reverencia frente a la puerta del salón.

—Está bien de la cabeza? —preguntó Annie en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Candy. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo y la afrenta, aquella observó la lujosa estancia con la impresión de que de un momento a otro iba a aparecer la duquesa como un espectro maligno—Va siempre por el mundo espetándole a la gente...? Americana? Católica? Reverencia? —preguntó Annie Ellen imitándola.

—Esto es una casa de locos! —reconoció Candy, y la carcajada que iba a soltar quedó ahogada al venirle a la cabeza los apuros que estaba viviendo—. Y aquí voy a casarme.

—Pero por que? —preguntó Annie suspirando con expresión alarmada—. Que es lo que te ha ocurrido, Candy?

Hace cuatro días estábamos en casa con los torneos, riendo, entonces desapareces y todo el pueblo no habla más que de ti. Mama dijo que no teníamos que hacer caso de nada de lo que oyéramos hasta que hubiéramos hablado contigo, pero la señora Leagan dijo a Honor, quien a su vez me lo dijo a mí, que no teníamos que dirigirte nunca más la palabra. Que si te veíamos por la calle teníamos que cambiar de lado y no acercarnos a ti porque estás mancillada.

Candy no sabía si era posible sentirse más sola y desgraciada, pero aquel comentario le destrozó el alma. Todo el mundo se había creído lo peor. La gente que la conocía desde pequeña estaba dispuesta a cenarla sin oír su versión de la historia. Solo Annie y su familia creían en ella lo suficiente para esperar sus explicaciones.

Se dejó caer sobre el dorado cobertor y levantó sus afligidos ojos hacia su única amiga.

—Yo te contaré lo que ocurrió...

Unos minutos después de que Candy terminara su explicación, Annie seguía mirándola en silencio, atónita. Pero poco a poco aquella expresión se desvaneció y su semblante dibujó otra, más amable, que luego pasó a ser una luminosa sonrisa.

—Candy! —exclamó Annie contenta al recordar la figura de aquel hombre alto con el que estaba a punto de casarse Candy—. Aparte de ser duque, tu prometido es muy atractivo. Te lo digo en serio, no puedes negarlo. Me he dado cuenta en cuanto le he puesto la vista encima, lo que pasa es que en aquel momento no me lo he planteado mucho porque estaba preocupada por ti.

Consciente de la fascinación que ejercía en Annie el sexo contrario, Candy dijo con cierta timidez:

—Su aspecto... no es del todo desagradable.

—Que no es desagradable? —exclamó Annie sin dar crédito a lo que oía, con los brazos en jarras y los ojos en blanco con aire soñador—. Te juro que es más atractivo que Henry Beechley, y eso que Henry es el chico más guapo que conozco! Es un chico que me deja sin había!

—Hace seis meses decías que George Larson era el chico más guapo que conocías —le dijo Candy, sonriendo—. Y George te dejaba sin habla.

—Porque no había mirado detenidamente a Henry —replicó MAnnie, a la defensiva.

—Y seis meses antes creías que Jack Sanders era el chico más guapo del mundo y que te dejaba sin habla —siguió Candy, levantando las cejas, divertida.

—Era porque no había mirado detenidamente a George y a Henry —replicó Annie, completamente desconcertada por el modo en que se lo tomaba Candy.

—Creo que tus problemas con el habla —bromeó Candy—proceden del tiempo que pasas leyendo novelas románticas. Me da la impresión de que te están destrozando la vista y te hacen ver a cada hombre que conoces como un apuesto héroe de una aventura romántica.

Annie abrió la boca para protestar con vehemencia contra aquella afirmación que ponía en duda su perdurable amor por Henry Beechley, pero cambió de idea y con una picara sonrisa dijo:

—Creo que tienes razón. —Paso al otro lado de la cama y sesentó. Luego admitió con aire triste—: Tu duque es un hombre pasable.

—Pasable! —exclámó Candy a la defensiva—. Pero si tiene unas facciones nobles, varoniles... Atractivas!

—De verdad? —preguntó Annie disimulando una risita y fingiendo estar concentrada en sus cortas uñas—. No crees que tiene el pelo demasiado oscuro, la pie! excesivamente morena y los ojos de un color azul raro?

—Los tiene azul ! De un azul muy poco corriente, parecidos al color del zafiro!

Mirando directamente los airados ojos de Candy, Annie respondió, haciéndose la inocente:

—Pero ni tu ni yo llegaríamos al extremo de decir que su aspecto nos recuerda a un dios griego, verdad?

—A un dios griego...—repitió Candy algo burlona—. No, no creo.

—¿Cómo le describirías, pues? —dijo Annie en tono elocuente, incapaz de seguir disimulando que había captado que su amiga se había prendado de él.

Candy encogió un poco los hombros al admitir la verdad:

—¡Ay, Annie! —soltó en un suspiro de turbación y desdicha—. ¡Es idéntico al David de Miguel Angel!

Annie asintió con gesto sabio.

—Estás enamorada. No lo niegues. Lo dice tu cara cuando hablas de él. Oye, cuéntame —añadió, entusiasmada, estudiando a fondo su reacción—, ¿qué impresión te da... eso de querer a un hombre?

—Pues —respondió Candy, animándose con la cuestión a pesar de hacer esfuerzos por mostrarse sensata—... es una sensación de lo más extraña, pero muy emocionante. Cuando lo he visto en el vestíbulo, me ha pasado algo parecido a cuando veía que se acercaba el coche de papá por la avenida... me sentía feliz, pero también asustada de parecer un espantajo, y además triste al pensar que puede abandonarme si no me muestro divertida o tal y como él quiere.

Annie estaba tan impaciente por oír más detalles sobre el amor que habló sin reflexionar.

—No seas tonta. ¿Cómo va abandonarte si estás casada con él?

—Del mismo modo que papá abandonó a mamá.

La comprensión se reflejó en los azules ojos de Annie, pero no tardó en recuperarse.

—Deja esas cosas que pertenecen al pasado. Además, dentro de cuatro días cumplirás dieciocho años y te habrás convertido en una mujer.

—¡No me siento como una mujer! —exclamó Candy, abatida, traduciendo por fin en palabras lo que la había preocupado desde el momento en que había visto a aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón—. No sé qué decirle, Annie. Nunca me habían interesado los chicos y ahora, cuando está cerca de mí, no sé qué decir ni qué hacer. O bien salto con lo primero que se me ocurre, y quedo como una redicha, o bien todo el ingenio me abandona y me quedo ahí plantada o como un pasmarote. Qué tendría que hacer? —suplicó.

A Annie los ojos le brillaban de orgullo. Todo el mundo sabía que Candy era la chica más lista del pueblo, pero nadie la consideraba guapa. Annie, en cambio, era considerada la belleza del pueblo, pero nadie creía que pudiera tener un cerebro entre oreja y oreja. Su propio padre la llamaba «encantadora cabeza de aserrín».

—De qué hablas con los chicos que vienen a verte a casa?—le preguntó Candy con aire serio.

Annie arrugó la frente, intentando utilizar la cabeza que por fin alguien supiera que tenía.

—Pues —dijo lentamente—, hace mucho me di cuenta de que a los chicos les encanta hablar de ellos y de lo que les interesa a ellos. —Se animó al ver que el tema se desarrollaba por si mismo—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es plantearles la pregunta adecuada: entonces hablan por los codos. Fijate si es sencillo.

Candy abrió los brazos con gesto de frustración y pánico.

—Y como sé yo qué es lo que le interesa? Además, no es un muchacho sino un hombre de veintitantos años.

—Tienes razón —admitió Annie—, pero mamá comenta a menudo que los hombres, incluso papá, en el fondo son unos niños. Por lo tanto, mi plan tiene que funcionar. Para iniciar una conversación no tienes más que preguntarle algo que le interese.

—Si no sé lo que le interesa! —suspiró Candy.

Annie se quedo un momento en silencio, reflexionando sobre aquel problema.

—Ya lo tengo! Seguro que le interesan las cosas de hombres de las que habla mi padre. Preguntale sobre...

—Sobre qué? —insistió Candy, acercándose a ella al ver que su amiga parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

De repente, Annie hizo chasquear los dedos y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Sobre los bichos! Le preguntas como tiene sus cosechas y verás que sale con los problemas de los bichos. ¡Los bichos—añadió en tono instructivo— resultan de lo más interesante para los hombres que cultivan el campo!

La duda arrugó la frente de Candy.

—Los insectos no me parecen un tema muy agradable...

—Es que a los hombres no les gustan los temas agradables ni los que son interesantes de verdad. Si intentas hablarles de un hermoso sombrero que has visto en un escaparate, seguro que se aburren. Y si te atreves a contarles, aunque sea por encima, el vestido que te gustaría hacerte algún día... lo más probable es que se duerman a media explicación.

Candy desechó aquella información, junto con el consejo sobre los bichos.

—¡Ah, ¡y bajo ningún concepto —le advirtió Annie muy seria— salgas con tus trasnochados Sócrates o Platón! Los hombres no soportan a las mujeres demasiado listas. Y otra cosa, Candy —dijo Annie, animando cada vez más la cuestión—, tendrás que aprender a coquetear.

Candy notó un escalofrío, pero sabía que no tenía que discutírselo. Annie estaba siempre rodeada de chicos de todas las edades, que hacían cola en la salita de su casa, esperando a que ella les prestara atención; por tanto, su opinión no tenía que tomarse a la ligera.

—Muy bien —dijo a regañadientes—, y como abordo eso del coqueteo?

—De entrada puedes utilizar los ojos. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

—Utilizarlos para que?

—Para mirar fijamente los del duque. Y puedes agitar un poco las pestañas para demostrar lo largas que las tienes...

Candy intentó «agitar» las pestañas pero enseguida se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, riendo.

—Parecería una tonta de remate.

—Un hombre no lo pensaria. Les gustan esas cosas.

Candy se tranquilizó y volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada para mirar a su amiga con aire pensativo.

—Seguro?

—Segurísimo. Y otra cosa: a los hombres les gusta saber que te caen bien. Me refiero a que hay que decirles cosas como «¡Oh, qué fuerte! ¡Qué valiente! ¡Qué listo!» y tal. Así se sienten únicos. ¿Le has dicho al duque que le quieres?

Silencio.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Tendrías que hacerlo. ¡Y él te diría que también te quiere!

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

—No pienso hacerlo —saltó Candy, con las mejillas rojas de ira. Echó una mirada asesina a las costureras que llevaban tres días y tres noches tomando medidas, colocando alfileres, suspirando y cortando aquel arco iris de telas que se encontraba en aquellos momentos esparcido por la estancia en sus distintos estadios de confección: lo que iba a convertirse en vestidos, trajes de montar, ropa de calle y de noche. Se sentía como un maniquí sin derecho a sensaciones ni descanso, alguien que tenía como único objetivo mantenerse inmóvil para que otros fijaran los alfileres, la pincharan y martirizaran mientras la duquesa observaba con ojo crítico cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos.

Llevaba tres días enteros pidiendo hablar con su futuro marido, pero el duque estaba siempre «ocupado en otras cosas», o al menos eso le respondía cada vez Ramsey, el mayordomo de expresión imperturbable. En alguna ocasión había alcanzado a verlo en la biblioteca hablando con otros caballeros a última hora de la tarde.

A ella y a Annie les servían las comidas en la habitación de Candy, y él, al parecer, prefería la compañía más interesante de su abuela. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo de «ocupado en otras cosas» significaba que no quería que ella le molestara.

Después de aquellos tres días, Candy estaba nerviosa, irritable, y lo que más la horrorizaba: atemorizada. Había perdido todo rastro de su madre y de tío Monty. Por lo visto estaban instalados en la posada, no muy lejos de allí, pero no se les permitía acudir de visita a Rosemeade. La vida abría ante ella un solitario abismo en el que iba a negársele la compañía de su familia, de Annie e incluso de los sirvientes que habían sido amigos suyos desde la infancia.

—¡Esto es una farsa! —exclamó Candy mirando a Annie, pegando un golpe con el pie con gesto indignado y dirigiendo una iracunda mirada a la modista que acababa de prender con alfileres los bajos del vestido de muselina amarillo que llevaba puesto.

—Estese quieta, jovencita, y déjese de hacer teatro—exclamó la duquesa en tono glacial al entrar en la estancia.

Llevaba tres días sin dirigirle la palabra en plan personal; se había limitado a criticarla, sermonearla y darle instrucciones u órdenes.

—¡Teatro! —saltó Candy, cuando la furia se apoderó de ella—. Si cree que esto es teatro, ¡verá lo que es todo lo que tengo que añadir! —La duquesa se volvió como si tuviera intención de marcharse, y aquello fue para Candy la gota que colmó el vaso—. Le aconsejaría que esperara un momento y me dejara terminar, señora mía.

La duquesa se volvió y levantó sus aristocráticas cejas, a la espera.

La gran arrogancia de aquella pose enfureció tanto a Candy que le tembló la voz al decir:

—Me hará el favor de comunicar a su invisible nieto que no habrá boda, o, si decide dejarse ver, me lo manda aquí y se lo diré yo.

Por miedo a echarse a llorar, y consciente de que aquella mujer se burlaria de ella, salió de la habitación y bajó al vestíbulo.

—Qué he de decir a Su Excelencia —le dijo el mayordomo al abrirle la puerta que daba al exterior—, si me pregunta dónde está usted?

Deteniéndose un instante en su precipitada huida, Candy miró a Ramsey de hito en hito y dijo imitándole:

—Digale que estoy «ocupada en otras cosas».

Una hora después, paseando por el jardín de los rosales, se había calmado su enojo y había tomado una férrea determinación. Se inclinó para cortar una preciosa rosa, la acercó a su nariz, aspiró su aroma y, en su desconcierto, empezó a arrancar uno a uno sus pétalos. Los pétalos rosados flotaban alrededor de su falda junto con los rojos, los blancos y los amarillos que había ido deshojando inconscientemente.

—Por el mensaje que me ha transmitido Ramsey —dijo una impasible voz tras ella— comprendo que algo la molesta...

Candy se volvió, sorprendida, y el alivio de poder hablar por fin con él eclipsó el pánico que la había ido invadiendo durante aquellos días.

—Me molesta todo.

La mirada divertida de él se fijó en los pétalos de rosa esparcidos alrededor de la muchacha.

—Incluidas las rosas, por lo que veo —puntualizó, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haberle hecho el menor caso durante aquellos días.

Candy fijó la vista en lo que estaba mirando él, se sonrojó y algo angustiada y frustrada dijo:

—Las rosas son bonitas pero...

—... Pero a usted le molestaba el aspecto que tenían con los pétalos en su sitio, verdad?

Consciente de que se inclinaba a discutir sobre las flores cuando su vida estaba sumida en el caos, Candy se irguió y dijo con implacable firmeza:

—No voy a casarme con usted, Excelencia.

Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con cierta curiosidad.

—En serio? Por qué?

Intentando encontrar la mejor forma de explicárselo, Candy pasó la temblorosa mano por los rizos de su dorada cabellera y Terry, observando la gracia de aquel gesto, la miró detenidamente por primera vez. El sol brillaba en su pelo y le daba un lustre extraordinario, y los ojos mostraban un tono verde de lo más vivido. El vestido amarillo ponía de relieve su piel de color crema y el tono anaranjado de las mejillas.

—Me hará el favor —dijo Candy en tono resignado— de dejar de mirarme con tanta insistencia, como si pretendiera analizar cada uno de mis rasgos y descubrir las imperfecciones?

—Eso hacia? —preguntó él distraídamente, fijándose por primera vez en sus marcados pómulos y en la suavidad y plenitud de sus labios. Al contemplar aquel fascinante rostro, las perfectas cejas, las largas y oscuras pestañas, Terry no entendía como aquella noche podía haberla confundido con un chico.

—Está jugando a _**Pigmalión**_ con mi vida y eso a mi no me gusta.

—Que estoy qué? —preguntó él apartando de pronto su atención del atractivo rostro.

—En la mitología, Pigmalión era...

—Conozco el mito, lo qué me sorprende es qué una mujer sepa tanto de los clásicos.

—Tiene usted una experiencia muy limitada con las personas de mi sexo —respondió Candy, sorprendida—. Mi abuelo decía qué casi todas las mujeres son tan inteligentes como los hombres.

Al ver en el brillo de los ojos de Terry un indicio de diversión, dio por supuesto, erróneamente, qué le había hecho gracia su afirmación sobre la inteligencia femenina y no el comentario sobre su falta de experiencia con las mujeres.

—Por favor, deje de tratarme como si tuviera aserrín en la cabeza. En está casa todo el mundo lo hace, incluso los sirvientes se muestran altivos conmigo y se comportan de forma extraña.

—Tendré que decir al mayordomo que se ponga algodón en los oídos y aparente ser sordo —bromeó Terry—, y ordenar a los lacayos que se pongan antifaces para no ver. ¿Se sentirá más como en casa?

—¿Quiere hacer el favor de tomarme en serio?

Ante aquel tono imperioso, Terry cambió de actitud.

—Voy a casarme con usted —dijo fríamente—. Si eso no es serio...

Ahora que había decidido no casarse y así se lo había contado, el dolor de la decisión quedaba algo atenuado con el descubrimiento de que ya no se sentía intimidada e incómoda ante él.

—¿Se da cuenta —dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, ladeando un poco la cabeza— de que ha dicho lo de «casarse» en un tono macabro? —Al ver que Terry no respondía, le cogió un brazo con gesto amistoso y miró sus insondables ojos azules para detectar en sus profundidades una sombra de cinismo—. No tengo la intención de entrometerme, Excelencia, pero ¿le hace feliz la vida... la vida qué lleva, me refiero?

La pregunta pareció irritarle, pero respondió de todas formas.

—No especialmente.

—¡Lo que pensaba! Nunca podríamos entendernos. Usted está desilusionado de la vida y en cambio yo no. —Aquella tranquila alegría interna, el valor, el espíritu indómito que Terry había intuido en ella la noche en que se conocieron, quedaba patente en su voz ahora que dirigía la mirada hacia el cielo azul y todo su ser parecía rezumar optimismo, inocencia y esperanza—. Yo amo la vida, incluso cuando me ocurren cosas desagradables. No puedo dejar de amarla.

Petrificado, Terry la contempló en medio de las vistosas rosas, con las verdes colinas al fondo: una doncella pagana que se dirigía a los cielos con voz dulce y suave:

—Cada estación del año nos trae la promesa de que un día u otro ocurrirá algo maravilloso. He tenido este presentimiento desde la muerte de mi abuelo. Es como si él mismo me dijera que debo esperarlo. En invierno, es el olor a nieve en el aire el que trae la promesa. En verano, la oigo en el fragor del trueno y en el relámpago que enciende el cielo con fogonazos azules. Sobre todo la noto ahora, en primavera, cuando todo se ve verde y negro...

Su voz se fue apagando y Terry repitió con cara perpleja:

—¿Negro?

—Sí, negro, como los troncos de los árboles cuando están mojados y los campos que acaban de labrarse y huelen a...—Aspiró el aire intentando recordar el olor concreto.

—Tierra —apuntó Terry, nada romántico.

Candy bajó la vista y la fijó en él.

—Usted me considera tonta —dijo suspirando. Luego, poniéndose tiesa y procurando no hacer caso de la nostalgia en que la sumía él, dijo con calma y dignidad—. No podemos casarnos.

Terry juntó sus oscuras cejas por encima de aquellos ojos azules, incrédulos.

—¿Acaba de decidirlo por el simple hecho de que yo no crea que la tierra mojada huela a perfume?

—No ha entendido nada de lo que he dicho —respondió ella, desesperada—. La cuestión es que si me caso con usted me hará tan desgraciada como usted mismo, y si me hace desgraciada, por supuesto, yo responderé haciéndole desgraciado a usted, y dentro de unos años, los dos estaremos tan amargados como su abuela. Y no se ria —le advirtió cuando notó un leve movimiento en sus labios.

Cogiéndola del brazo, Terry la llevó, a través de la senda empedrada que separaba los parterres de los rosales, a un cenador con arboles en flor.

—Hay algo que no ha tenido en cuenta: desde el momento en que la lleve a la posada, en su vida ya nada puede ser igual que antes. Incluso en el caso de que su madre no dijera en serio lo de presentar una demanda, su reputación estaba ya destruida. —Se detuvo en la entrada del cenador, se apoyó en el tronco de un roble y, en un tono distante e impersonal, dijo—: Me temo que no tiene otra opción que la de hacerme el honor de convertirse en mi esposa.

Candy soltó una risita, divertida por la cortés formalidad que Terry jamás abandonaba, ni siquiera en aquellos momentos en que ella rechazaba rotundamente la propuesta de matrimonio.

—No creo que sea un gran honor para un duque casarse con una chica normal y corriente de Morsham —le recordó ella con alegre e ingenuo candor—, y a pesar de lo que dijo con tanta labia la última vez que nos separamos, usted no está a mi «servicio». Por que me dice esas cosas?

A Terry se le contagió la alegría.

—Cuestión de hábito —admitió.

Candy ladeó la cabeza con el aire de la muchacha encantadora, enérgica, con ingenio y arrojo que se disponía a discutir con él.

—¿Nunca dice lo que piensa en realidad?

—Muy pocas veces.

Candy asintió con sensatez.

—Por lo visto, lo de hablar con franqueza es un privilegio reservado a los que su abuela llama con desprecio «las clases inferiores». ¿Por qué siempre parece estar a punto de reírse de mí?

—Por alguna razón incomprensible —respondió él en tono divertido—, me gusta usted.

—Muy amable, pero eso no es suficiente como cimiento de un matrimonio —insistió Candy volviendo a su preocupación anterior—. Hay otras cuestiones básicas, como... —Se detuvo para dar paso a un terrible silencio. Como el amor, pensó. El amor era lo único esencial.

—¿Cómo qué?

Incapaz de ahogar aquella palabra, Candy se apresuró a volver la cabeza y encogió los hombros con gesto evasivo.

«Amor», comprendió Terry en su fuero interno, soltando un suspiro de resignación, con ganas de reanudar la reunión que había interrumpido con el administrador de su abuela.

Candy deseaba amor y romanticismo. Terry había olvidado que incluso las muchachas inocentes de su edad, a las que habían criado entre algodones, sin duda esperaban un poco de pasión por parte de sus prometidos. Nada dispuesto a seguir allí como un tonto perdidamente enamorado e intentar convencerla para que se casara con él con unas tiernas palabras engañosas, decidió que un beso sería la forma más rápida, efectiva y oportuna de cumplir con su deber y neutralizar los recelos para poder volver a sus asuntos.

Candy se sobresaltó al notar que le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano y se vio obligada a abandonar la minuciosa observación de la entrada del cenador.

—Míreme —dijo él en voz baja, en un tono aterciopelado, tan nuevo para ella que le provocó un terrible cosquilleo.

Candy miró la bronceada pie! de su rostro. Si bien nadie había intentado jamás seducirla o besarla, se fijó en la sonolienta expresión de sus ojos y comprendió que algo ocurría. Vigilante, preguntó sin más preámbulos:

—Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza?

Terry separó los dedos con gesto sensual en la mejilla de ella y le dirigió una lenta e indolente sonrisa que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

—Pensaba besarla.

La febril imaginación de Candy evocó rápidamente las novelas que había leído. Cuando el hombre que la heroína amaba en secreto la besaba, ésta se derretía en el acto, dejaba a un lado la virtud o empezaba a soltar promesas de amor eterno. Aterrorizada con la idea de embrollarse, Candy se puso seria consigo misma.

—No creo —dijo—. No creo que deba hacerlo. Ahora no. Muy amable de habérmelo propuesto, pero no es el momento. Tal vez en otra ocasión cuando...

Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, esforzándose por disimular su diversión, Terry le sujetó el mentón, levantándole un poco la cabeza para besarla.

Él cerró los ojos. Ella los abrió del todo. Él bajó la cabeza. Ella se preparó para que la pasión no la venciera. Él rozó los labios de ella con los suyos. Y ahí terminó todo.

Terry abrió los ojos y la miró para constatar su reacción. No encontró el semblante ingenuo y embelesado que esperaba. Candy tenía los ojos como platos por el desconcierto y también por la decepción.

Tranquila de no haber quedado como una tonta, como las heroínas de las novelas, Candy arrugó la nariz.

—¿Un beso no es más que eso? —preguntó al noble cuyos besos se decía que conseguían que las doncellas perdieran la virginidad y las casadas olvidaran sus promesas.

Terry se quedó un momento inmóvil; la observaba entornando los azules ojos con aire inquisitivo. De repente, Candy detectó un sorprendente brillo en aquel tono zafiro.

—No —murmuró—, hay algo más.

Y sus manos rodearon los brazos de ella, estrechándola hasta el punto que con el pecho casi rozó sus senos.

La conciencia, que Terry había dado por muerta mucho tiempo atrás, escogió aquel instante tan insólito para manifestarse de repente tras años de silencio. Estás seduciendo a una niña, Grandchester!, le advirtió con cáustica indignación. Terry vaciló, más por la sorpresa ante la presencia de aquella inesperada voz interior que por sentimiento de culpabilidad por sus actos. Estás seduciendo deliberadamente a una inocente niña para que haga lo que se te antoja porque no te da la gana de perder el tiempo razonando con ella.

—Y ahora que tiene en la cabeza? —preguntó ella con pies de plomo.

A Terry se le ocurrieron unas cuantas respuestas evasivas pero recordó que Candy había bromeado sobre los tópicos de la cortesía y decidió ser sincero.

—Que estaba cometiendo el imperdonable acto de seducir a una niña.

Candy, que se sentía más aliviada que decepcionada al comprobar que el beso no la había afectado, notó la risa a punto de manifestarse en sus labios.

—Seducirme? —repitió con una alegre risita, moviendo la cabeza y ahuecándose el pelo—. Uy, puede estar tranquilo en este sentido. Me imagino que estoy hecha de un material más consistente que el de todas esas mujeres que se derriten con un beso y abandonan su virtud. A mi —concluyó con franqueza— no me ha afectado lo más mínimo su beso. Y tampoco le estoy diciendo —añadió para no desanimarlo—que me haya parecido algo horrible, pues no es cierto, se lo juro. Lo he encontrado bastante... agradable.

—Gracias —dijo Terry muy serio—. Es usted muy atenta.

Luego, colocando la mano de Candy sobre su brazo, se volvió para avanzar unos pasos en el cenador.

—Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella intentando entablar conversación.

—Fuera del campo de visión de la casa —respondió él, secamente, deteniéndose bajo las ramas de un manzano en flor—. Se permiten los besos castos entre prometidos en el jardin de los rosales, pero con los besos más apasionados hay que andar con más discreción, debe irse al cenador.

Candy, despistada por aquel tono tan natural de la explicación, no captó en el acto la magnitud de las palabras de él.

—Es increible! —exclamó riendo—. La nobleza establece normas para todo. Existen libros en los que esté todo esto escrito? —Pero antes de darle tiempo a responder, dijo con ansia—: Besarme apasionadamente? Por que?

Terry echó un vistazo a la entrada del cenador para cerciorarse de que estaban solos, y luego dirigió toda la fuerza seductora de sus ojos azules y su sonrisa indolente hacia la muchacha que tenía delante.

—Cuestión de vanidad —bromeó en voz baja—. Me fastidia pensar que ha estado a punto de dormirse con mi último beso. Vamos a ver si soy capaz de despertarla ahora.

Por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos, la conciencia callada hasta entonces de Terry se escandalizó y le habló en un rugido: ¿Qué pretendes, hijo de perra?

Pero en aquella ocasión, Terry no dudó ni un solo instante. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vamos a ver —dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a aquellos enormes ojos verde al ir compaginando palabras y gestos—, un beso es algo que hay que compartir. Voy a poner mis manos en sus brazos, así, y a atraerla hacia mí.

Desconcertada ante tanto revuelo por un beso, Candy fijó la vista en los largos y fuertes dedos que aprisionaban sus brazos y luego a la parte delantera de su delicada camisa blanca antes de dirigirle una mirada de inquietud.

—¿Dónde pongo yo las manos?

Terry tuvo que sofocar una carcajada, así como la insinuante respuesta que le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza, y en lugar de ello dijo:

—Dónde las quiere poner?

—En mis bolsillos? —apuntó ella, expectante.

Pese a que Terry se encontró de pronto más dispuesto a soltar una carcajada que a seducir a nadie, no abandonó su empeño.

—Lo que intentaba explicarle —dijo con amabilidad— es que puede tocarme sin ningún reparo.

No quiero hacerlo, pensó ella, inquieta.

Lo harás, le prometió él sin abrir la boca, con una sonrisa que se guardó al interpretar correctamente su expresión de rebeldia. Levantó un poco su mentón, miró aquellos enormes y luminosos ojos y la ternura empezó a despertar en su interior: una sensación que le parecía tan extraña como la voz de su conciencia hasta el momento de conocer a aquella niña-mujer ingenua, imprevisible y natural. Por un momento creyó ver los ojos de un ángel y tocó su delicada mejilla con una especie de inconsciente veneración.

—Tiene idea —murmuró cariñosamente— de lo encantadora que es usted... de lo poco corriente que es?

Aquellas palabras, junto con el tacto de las puntas de los dedos en la mejilla y el profundo y convincente timbre de su voz, tuvieron el impacto seductor que Candy había temido del posible beso. Tuvo la impresión de estarse derritiendo por dentro. No acertaba a apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules hipnotizadores; tampoco quería intentarlo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, rozó con sus temblorosos dedos la consistente mandíbula de Terry, imitando el gesto de él en su mejilla.

—Pienso —susurró ella, movida por el deseo— que es usted muy atractivo.

—Candy... —Aquella palabra, pronunciada con la máxima suavidad, encerraba una conmovedora ternura, algo que ella no había detectado en ningún momento en su voz y casi la incitó a abrirle su corazón. Sin darse cuenta del estimulante efecto producido por la caricia de sus dedos, por sus cándidos ojos esmeralda, ella siguió en el mismo tono marcado por el ansia.

—Pienso que es usted tan bello como el David de Miguel Angel...

—Por favor, no... —susurró él con anhelo, y sus labios se fundieron en los de ella en un beso que no tuvo nada que ver con el primero. Los labios de Terry se pegaron a los de ella con una ternura infinita mientras le sujetaba la nuca con una mano cuyos dedos acariciaban la suave piel, y con la otra la estrechaba por la cintura contra su cuerpo.

Perdida en un mar de sensaciones mientras los labios de él saboreaban los suyos y los incitaban, Candy acarició su pecho y luego le rodeó el cuello con las manos, aferrándose a él en busca de apoyo, inocente e inconscientemente amoldando su cuerpo al de él. En aquel preciso instante, el seductor se convirtió en seducido: el deseo hizo explosión en el cuerpo de Terry y la niña a la que abrazaba pasó a ser una tentadora mujer. Intensificó el beso, moviendo los labios apasionadamente, insistiendo en los de ella mientras Candy seguía pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo deslizar los dedos por debajo de la línea del pelo, agitada por las sacudidas de la pasión y el placer. Él siguió besándola, entreteniéndose en sus labios, y poco a poco fue pasando la lengua por la temblorosa piel, con insistencia y movimiento persuasivo para abrirlos, y cuando lo consiguió, la introdujo completamente. La mano que le iba acariciando la cintura y el torso fue ascendiendo hasta los senos.

El temor o el deseo la hicieron gemir levemente, un sonido que penetró en los excitados sentidos de Terry, acrecentando el deseo y arrastrándole de nuevo, a su pesar, hacia la realidad.

Apartó las manos de la fina cintura de Candy para levantarle la cabeza y contemplar aquel rostro joven y embriagador que era incapaz de hacerse cargo de la magnitud de la pasión que había despertado inesperadamente en él.

Aturdida entre el amor y el deseo, Candy notó los intensos latidos del corazón de Terry bajo su mano. Fijó la vista en aquellos sensuales labios que se habían pegado a los suyos primero con inmensa ternura y luego con violenta pasión y la desvió luego hacia sus ardientes ojos azules.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Algo maravilloso había ocurrido. Aquel hombre extraordinario, apuesto, complejo y experimentado era el regalo que le ofrecía el destino. Se lo brindaba para que lo amara.

Dejando con valentía a un lado los dolorosos recuerdos del trato de su padre, un hombre complejo, apuesto y experimentado como él, Candy aceptó el don del destino con toda la humilde gratitud de su corazón a punto de estallar. Sin conciencia de que Terry había recuperado la cordura y de que sus ojos ya no expresaban el deseo sino la irritación, Candy levantó su luminosa mirada hacia él y, despacio, sin énfasis, sin turbación, dijo suavemente:

—Te quiero.

Terry había temido algo así en aquel momento.

—Gracias —respondió, intentando interpretar aquella declaración como un cumplido superficial y no como la confesión que no deseaba oir. Quiso quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que la consideraba increíble y que lo desarmaba su aire romántico. Y era tan ingenua... Terry sabía que lo que había sentido ella era deseo. deseo y nada más. No existía aquello que llamaban amor, lo único real eran los distintos grados del deseo a los que las mujeres románticas y los idiotas daban el nombre de «amor».

Era consciente de que tenía que cortar por lo sano con el encaprichamiento de Candy diciéndole sin rodeos que sus sentimientos no se ajustaban a los de ella, más aun, que le disgustaba que sintiera aquello por él. Era lo que Terry quería hacer. No obstante, su conciencia, que tras décadas de silencio le estaba incordiando, no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño. Un hombre como él, insensible, cínico e impaciente con lo que consideraba absurdo, no era lo suficientemente insensible o cínico para herir a propósito a una niña que le miraba con la adoración de un cachorro.

Le recordaba tanto un perrito desamparado que reaccionó inconscientemente acariciándole el sedoso pelo. Sonriendo, le dijo con cierta seriedad:

—Me está miniando demasiado con tantos halagos. —Luego volvió la cabeza hacia la casa, impaciente por reanudar la reunión—. Entre está tarde y está noche tengo que dejar listas las cuentas de mi abuela —dijo de pronto—. Nos veremos por la mañana.

Candy asintió y le observó al abandonar el cenador. Por la mañana se convertiría en su esposa. Terry no había reaccionado como esperaba ella al decirle que le amaba, pero no le importaba. En aquellos momentos le daba igual porque su corazón estaba repleto de amor para poder mantenerse a flote.

—Candy? —gritó Annie, irrumpiendo en el cenador con la curiosidad marcada en el rostro—. Os estaba viendo desde la ventana. Cuanto tiempo habéis estado aquí dentro! Te ha besado?

Candy se dejó caer sobre un adornado banco de hierro pintado de blanco, junto a un ciruelo, y sonrió ante la ávida expresión de su amiga.

—Sí.

Annie se sentó inmediatamente a su lado.

—Y le has dicho que le querías?

—Sí

—Qué ha hecho él? —preguntó Annie, frotándose las manos—. Qué ha dicho?

Candy respondió con una sonrisa compungida:

—Ha dicho «gracias».

La luz de la lumbre bailaba alegremente en el hogar, llevándose el fresco de aquella noche de primavera y proyectando unas retozonas y danzarinas sombras en las paredes, que recordaban los duendecillos de las fiestas de otono. Tumbada sobre un montón de almohadas en su enorme cama, Candy observaba el espectáculo con aire pensativo. Al día siguiente iba a casarse.

Flexionó las rodillas y rodeó con sus brazos las piernas mientras seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo. Pese a la emoción de haber descubierto que se había enamorado de su futuro marido, no era tan insensata como para pensar que comprendía a aquel hombre ni tan ingenua para imaginar que sabía cómo hacerle feliz.

Tan solo estaba segura de dos cosas: deseaba hacerle feliz y de una forma u otra descubriría los medios para conseguirlo. Aquella imponente responsabilidad pesaba en su mente y le hubiera gustado tener alguna idea de lo que suponía ser la esposa de un noble.

Sus conocimientos sobre el matrimonio eran limitados y podían ayudarla poco. Su propio padre había sido siempre un elegante y encantador forastero, siempre esperado con impaciencia y recibido, cuando se dignaba visitarlas, con ansiosa adoración por parte de su esposa y su hija.

Apoyando el mentón en las rodillas, Candy recordó con un escalofrío hasta qué punto ella y su madre le habían mimado en sus visitas, sin dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra, deseosas de complacerle, como si él hubiera sido un dios y ellas sus obsequiosas adoradoras. Un profundo sentimiento de humillación se apoderó de ella al pensar en lo torpes, pueblerinas y crédulas que las habría considerado él. Lo que se habría reído de la entusiasta veneración de las dos!

Tomando una valiente decisión, centró la cabeza en su matrimonio. Estaba casi segura de que al duque no le gustaria que su esposa le tratara con aquella deferencia que había mostrado su madre para con su padre. Le parecía que Su Excelencia disfrutaba cuando ella le hablaba con franqueza, incluso cuando decía algo inconveniente. En alguna ocasión había conseguido que soltara una carcajada. Pero cómo plantearse los cuarenta años siguientes que iba a pasar con él?

Los matrimonios que ella había conocido eran de gente del campo, y en ellos la esposa cocinaba, limpiaba y cosia para el marido. La idea de llevar a cabo aquellas tareas para el duque le producía un vehemente deseo, a pesar de que estaba convencida de que aquello obedecía a un insensato sentimentalismo. Aquella casa estaba llena de sirvientes que se anticipaban a las necesidades de sus ocupantes y ponían todos los medios para que se cumplieran prácticamente todos sus deseos, incluso antes de formularlos los dueños.

Lanzando un audible suspiro, Candy aceptó el hecho de que no le hacía falta al duque de Grandchester para satisfacer sus necesidades de la forma en que cumplían su cometido las campesinas con sus esposos. Aun así no pudo evitar que apareciera en su mente una imagen de sí misma sentada ante él junto al fuego, con los ágiles dedos dando puntadas a una de las blancas e inmaculadas camisas de Terry. Con aire melancólico imaginaba la expresión complacida, de gratitud, de aquel rostro de duras facciones mientras observaba cómo ella le remendaba la ropa. Cómo se lo agradecería...

Tuvo que sofocar una risita al recordar lo mal que se le daban las labores. Cuando no se pinchaba el dedo y manchaba toda la pieza de sangre era capaz de coser la sisa de arriba abajo o algo igualmente catastrófico. La imagen de la acogedora felicidad conyugal se desvaneció y la expresión de Candy mostró mayor determinación.

Su instinto le decía que el duque era un hombre muy complicado y a ella le molestaba tener tan poca experiencia.

Por otro lado, Candy no era una majadera a pesar de que Su Excelencia parecía tratarla como a una niña graciosa.

Siempre que hacia falta, ella recurría a su sentido común y práctico. Acaso no había conseguido hacerse cargo de su casa desde los catorce años?

Ahora se le presentaba un nuevo desano. Tenía que estar a la altura para ser la esposa del duque de Grandchester.

Durante los últimos días, la abuela de él le había hecho mil comentarios sobre sus modales y comportamiento, y a pesar de que ella había torcido el gesto ante lo que le parecía una exageración en cuestiones superficiales de conducta y convencionalismo, en el fondo intentaba aprender todo lo que necesitaba saber. Quería asegurarse de que su marido nunca tuviera motivos para avergonzarse de ella.

Mi marido, pensaba Candy, acurrucándose entre las almohadas. Aquel alto, elegante y apuesto aristócrata iba a convertirse en su marido...

Continuara...

 _ **Pigmalión**_ : Es el nombre de un personaje mitológico, cuyos orígenes se remontan a la Antigua Grecia. De acuerdo al mito, se trataba de un monarca que, tras no encontrar a la mujer ideal para contraer matrimonio, optó por desarrollar esculturas que le permitieran suplir la presencia femenina como compañera de vida.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Repantingado en un sillón de orejas, Anthony observaba a la mañana siguiente a su primo con admiración e incredulidad.

—Te juro, Terry — dijo con una risita—, que es cierto lo que comenta todo el mundo de ti: que no tienes un solo nervio en todo el cuerpo. Hoy vas a casarte y creo que estoy más nervioso yo que tu.

Vestido con una camisa blanca con volantes en la pechera, pantalón negro y chaleco de brocado plateado, Terry se ocupaba de una reunión de última hora con el administrador de su abuela y repasaba un informe sobre uno de sus últimos negocios mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su dormitorio. A un paso de él le seguía su atribulado ayuda de cámara, alisando una minúscula arruga de la impecable camisa o quitándole una microscópica mota de polvo de la pernera del pantalón.

—Para un momento, Terry — dijo Tony, sonriendo al ayuda de cámara con aire comprensivo—, que vas a agotar al pobre Mathison.

Terry se detuvo un instante para dirigir una mirada inquisitiva a Tony y el fiel sirviente aprovechó la oportunidad para echar mano de la flamante chaqueta negra y la sostuvo en el aire de forma que Terry no tuviera más remedio que hacer deslizar sus brazos dentro de las mangas.

—Te importarla contarme como puedes tomarte con esa asombrosa tranquilidad tu propia boda? ¿Eres consciente de que te casas dentro de un cuarto de hora?

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, Terry despidió al administrador, dejó luego el informe que estaba repasando y por fin se puso la chaqueta que Mathison sostenía para él. Se acercó al espejo y se pasó la mano por la mandíbula para comprobar si estaba bien afeitado.

—No tengo la impresión de casarme —dijo sin inmutarse—sino más bien la de adoptar a una niña.

A Anthony le hizo gracia la broma y su primo continuó:

—Candy no va a exigirme nada y la boda no implicará cambios importantes en mi vida. Pasaremos por Londres, donde veré a Susana, llevaré luego a Candy a Portsmouth para poder dar una vuelta por la costa y comprobar el funcionamiento del nuevo barco de pasajeros que hemos construido hace poco, y luego la dejaré a ella en la casa de Devon. Le gustará Devon. La casa no es tan grande como para abrumarla. Por supuesto, yo pasaré a verla allí de vez en cuando.

—Por supuesto —respondió Anthony.

Sin molestarse en responder, Terry cogió de nuevo el informe y siguió leyendo.

—A tu hermosa bailarina no le va a gustar eso, Terry—comentó Anthony poco después.

—Lo comprenderá —respondió Terry, distraído.

—De modo que —intervino la duquesa, irrumpiendo en la habitación con un elegante vestido de satén marrón ribeteado de encaje color crema— estás totalmente dispuesto a seguir con esa pantomima de matrimonio. Incluso pretendes presentar a esa pueblerina en sociedad como si fuera una joven con clase y cultura.

—Al contrario —respondió Terry sin inmutarse—,tengo intención de instalarla en Devon y de dejar en sus manos esta última parte. De todas formas, no hay prisa. Tómese su tiempo, aunque sea un año o dos, para enseñarle lo que necesita saber para asumir su papel como duquesa.

—Ni en diez años conseguiria tal proeza —exclamó su abuela.

Hasta entonces, Terry había tolerado sin rencor las objeciones que le había planteado, pero aquel comentario consideró que superaba el límite, y su voz adquirió el tono cortante que intimidaba a sirvientes y aristócratas por igual.

—¿Tan difícil resulta enseñar a una muchacha inteligente a comportarse como una frívola e insulsa simplona?

La indómita anciana mantuvo su glacial dignidad, aunque observó las duras facciones de su nieto con una expresión que alguien habría relacionado con la sorpresa.

—¿O sea que así es como ves tu a las mujeres de tu propia clase? ¿Frívolas e insulsas?

—No —respondió Terry, cortante—. Así es como las veo cuando tienen la edad de Candy. Luego, la mayoría resultan mucho menos atractivas.

Como tu madre, pensó ella.

Como mi madre, pensó él.

—No todas las mujeres son iguales.

—No —reconoció Terry sin convicción ni interés—. Puede que no.

Candy, junto con dos doncellas, estuvo tres horas ocupada con los preparativos, la vestimenta y el peinado para la boda. La ceremonia no duró ni veinte minutos.

Una hora más tarde, Candy, sosteniendo con aire tímido una copa de burbujeante y dorado champán, se encontraba a solas con el novio en el amplio salón azul y dorado mientras éste se servía otra copa.

Pese a que había decidido quitársela de la cabeza, la boda seguía teniendo para Candy un aura de irrealidad y de tensión. Habían asistido a ella su madre y tío Monty, a quienes el duque y su abuela habían soportado a duras penas, a pesar de que tío Monty se había comportado perfectamente, absteniéndose escrupulosamente de fijar la vista en el trasero de cualquier mujer asistente a la ceremonia, incluyendo a la duquesa. Se encontraban también presentes lord Anthony Graham y Annie, pero en aquellos momentos todo el mundo había desaparecido ya.

Entre la agobiante elegancia de aquel salón, el vestido de ensueño de satén color marfil con incrustaciones de perlas que había llevado en su boda la madre de Terry, Candy se sentía más intrusa que nunca en aquella casa. La impresión de haber entrado en una propiedad en la que no se la recibía mejor que a su familia la estaba asfixiando.

Le parecía curioso sentirse tan insegura e incómoda con el vestido más bonito que hubiera imaginado jamás, y con un aspecto tan atractivo que ni ella misma pensaba que hubiera podido conseguir en su vida. Aquella mañana, Craddock, la doncella personal de la duquesa, había revisado personalmente su atavío. Siguiendo las estrictas órdenes de ésta, había cepillado sus rebeldes rizos hasta conseguir una deslumbrante cabellera, que recogió posteriormente en un moño, sujeto a uno y otro lado por un par de peinetas con perlas a juego con las de los pendientes.

Candy vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la habitación y tuvo una gran alegría. Incluso Craddock, retrocediendo un paso, había afirmado que su aspecto era «realmente inmejorable, teniendo en cuenta...». Terry, sin embargo, no había hecho ni un comentario sobre ello. Tan solo una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando tío Monty colocó su mano en la de él, y a Candy le bastó el gesto para mantenerse en pie durante aquella hora que había seguido a la ceremonia. Pero ahora se encontraban a solas como marido y mujer por primera vez y en la casa no se oía más que el ruido que hacían los sirvientes al trasladar los pesados baúles escaleras abajo hacia el coche en que iban a iniciar el viaje de novios.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer con el champán, Candy escogió el camino de en medio y tomó unos sorbos antes de dejar la copa en una mesa dorada finamente tallada.

Al volverse, vio que Terry la observaba como si la viera por primera vez. Aunque en toda la mañana no le había hecho comentario alguno sobre su aspecto, ahora, al ver como su mirada pasaba desde el brillante pelo hasta el dobladillo de su espléndido vestido de satén, pensó que por fin iba a hacer un comentario y contuvo el aliento, a la expectativa.

—Es usted más alta de lo que creía.

Aquella observación inesperada, junto con la expresión de desconcierto, hizo reír a Candy.

—No creo que haya crecido muchos centímetros en una semana.

Terry sonrió, ausente, ante aquella ocurrencia y siguió con aire pensativo:

—Al principio la confundí con un chico, y como chico era bajito.

Dispuesta a poner una nota alegre a su relación siempre que tuviera oportunidad de ello a partir de aquel día, Candy respondió socarronamente:

—Y miré por dónde no soy un chico.

Si bien Terry había decidido tratarla con distancia a pesar del beso del día anterior, su fascinante sonrisa no le dejaba indiferente. Incluso conseguía disipar la melancolía que le había producido aquella ceremonia.

—No es un chico —admitió, sonriendo—, como tampoco es exactamente una chica. Ni una mujer, por cierto.

—Creo que debo de estar en una edad complicada —dijo ella con una expresión burlona al constatar la fijación de él con lo de la edad.

—Sin duda —respondió él con una risita—. ¿Cómo describiría usted a una joven dama que no ha cumplido aún los dieciocho?

—Tengo ya dieciocho años —respondió Candy, muy seria—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—No sabía que hoy fuera su cumpleaños —dijo él en tono de disculpa—. Durante el viaje, le compraré un regalo, ¿Qué les gusta a las chicas de su edad?

—Lo que no nos gusta es que nos recuerden constantemente que somos tan jóvenes —respondió Candy suavemente aunque con una mirada elocuente.

La carcajada de Terry resonó en el salón.

—¡Madre mía, qué rápida es usted! Sorprende en una persona tan jo... tan atractiva —rectificó a tiempo—. Le pido de nuevo disculpas por bromear sobre su edad y por olvidar lo del regalo.

—Me temo que, me guste o no, usted ha sido mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡Vaya forma de expresarlo! —dijo él riendo.

Candy echó una ojeada al reloj; media hora antes, Terry había dicho que deseaba estar ya en el barco.

—Subiré a cambiarme —dijo.

—¿Dónde está mi abuela? —preguntó él cuando Candy salía.

—Creo que se ha ido a la cama, abrumada por la pena de su desgraciada boda —respondió Candy escogiendo una broma poco afortunada. Luego añadió con un aire más serio—: ¿No se encontrará mal, verdad?

—Harían falta un montón de bodas como ésta para que ella se metiera en la cama y pidiera sus sales —respondió Terry en un tono que dejaba entrever el cariño y la admiración que sentía por ella—. Mi abuela sería capaz de enfrentarse al propio Napoleón y salir victoriosa del encuentro. Y cuando hubiera acabado con él, el hombre le pediría perdón por los malos modales con los que nos declaró la guerra. Algo tan insignificante como mi «desgraciada boda» no podría hundirla, créame. Y a partir de ahora, ya que usted lleva mi nombre, se dedicará a despellejar a quien se atreva a ponerla a usted en entredicho.

Media hora después, con el traje de viaje rojo que habían confeccionado en exclusiva para ella sus modistas, Candy subía al reluciente coche lacado en negro que llevaba en la puerta el emblema ducal de Terry y se instalaba en los lujosísimos asientos de terciopelo gris. El cochero recogió el estribo, cerró la puerta y, sin que Candy tuviera la mínima sensación de movimiento, la berlina de perfecta suspensión fue deslizándose por la larga avenida tirada por cuatro caballos zainos, con seis escoltas con librea.

Candy echó un vistazo a su alrededor, admirando los sólidos pomos plateados de las puertas y las lámparas de cristal y plata. Disfrutando del lujo de aquel espacioso vehículo, intentó hacerse a la idea de que realmente se había casado y de que realmente iniciaba su viaje de bodas. Frente a ella, Terry extendió las piernas, las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos, volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y se sumergió en un tranquilo silencio.

Se había cambiado para el viaje. Candy observó, admirada, como el ceñido pantalón de color crema y las relucientes botas de color marrón ponían de relieve sus largas y musculosas piernas. La camisa de color marfil abierta en el cuello dejaba al descubierto la bronceada piel, y la chaqueta oscura destacaba sus fornidos hombros.

Candy pidió en voz baja a Dios que algún día él pudiera considerarla tan atractiva como le parecía Terry a ella, y luego consideró adecuado iniciar una conversación.

—El vestido de boda de su madre era muy bonito—apuntó—. Tenía miedo de que pudiera estropearse, pero por suerte no ha ocurrido nada.

Él volvió la cabeza.

—No tenía que haberse preocupado —dijo, cortante—. Estoy convencido de que merece más ese símbolo de casta pureza que mi madre cuando lo llevó.

—Ah... —exclamó Candy, consciente de que acababa de recibir un cumplido, aunque en aquel contexto no le pareció ni mucho menos adecuado responder «muchas gracias».

Al comprobar que él no tenía intención de seguir conversando, Candy pensó que Terry estaba lidiando con algún problema considerable y por ello continuó en silencio, contentándose con contemplar aquel lujuriante paisaje que veía a través de la ventanilla. A las tres de la tarde se detuvieron a comer en una espaciosa y laberíntica posada con el exterior cubierto de hiedra y una bonita cerca blanca alrededor del enorme patio.

Sin duda uno de los escoltas se había adelantado, pues el posadero y su esposa salieron a saludarles y, atravesando la taberna delantera, les acompañaron hasta un acogedor salón donde encontraron ya preparada una suntuosa comida.

—Tenía usted apetito —dijo su marido cuando Candy dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Estaba muerta de hambre —admitió Candy—. Mi estómago aún no se ha acostumbrado al horario de ciudad que siguen ustedes en Rosemeade. A las diez, cuando ustedes cenan, normalmente yo ya estoy en la cama.

—Pues pararemos para pernoctar a las ocho de la noche, así no tendrá que esperar tantas horas hasta la próxima comida—planteó él con cortesía.

Al ver Candy que Terry se tomaba con calma el vino, le dijo:

—Le importaría que le esperara fuera? Quisiera pasear un poco antes de meterme otra vez en el coche.

—Me parece muy bien. No tardaré.

Candy salió a disfrutar del sol bajo la constante y atenta mirada del cochero de Terry. Se detuvieron en el patio otros dos coches, elegantes y relucientes, aunque no tan distinguidos como la berlina de su esposo, con el emblema plateado y los brillantes arreos de los caballos. Los palafreneros se encargaron enseguida de los animales y Candy se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus movimientos y a disfrutar del paisaje.

Estaban enganchando los caballos de Terry cuando Candy se fijó en que un muchacho se había agachado junto a la valla y parecía hablar con algo que se encontraba en el suelo. Llena de curiosidad, se acercó y sonrió al comprobar que hablaba con una camada de juguetones perritos de pelo largo.

—Que preciosos! —exclamó. Los cachorros tenían la cabeza y las patas delanteras blancas y los cuartos traseros marrónes.

—Me compra uno? —dijo el muchacho, impaciente—. Le vendo la camada a buen precio. Son de pura raza.

—De que raza? —preguntó ella, riendo, encantada, cuando la bolita blanca y marrón más pequeña se apartó del resto, se acercó a ella y clavó sus minúsculos dientes en el dobladillo de su falda, tirando de ella juguetonamente.

—Son ovejeros ingleses auténticos —explicó el muchacho mientras Candy se agachaba para apartar al perrito de su falda—. Unos animales muy listos.

En el instante en que sus manos tocaron el espeso y sedoso pelo, Csndy quedó maravillada. Tiempo atrás había tenido un pastor escocés, pero después de la muerte de su padre habían considerado que la comida era un bien excesivamente precioso para gastarlo en cualquier animal que no ganara su sustento y lo regaló a uno de los hermanos de Annie. Cogió el cachorro, lo sujetó a la altura de sus ojos y las minúsculas patitas se agitaron en el aire mientras la pequeña lengua sonrosada le lamía la mano. Seguía con el animalito, hablando de sus virtudes con su entusiasta propietario, cuando apareció su marido y le dijo:

—Es hora de salir.

Candy no se había planteado pedir a Terry que le comprara el cachorro, pero la inconsciente petición la hicieron los enormes ojos y la suave sonrisa que le dirigió al volver el rostro hacia él.

—Cuando era pequeña tuve un pastor escocés.

—De veras? —preguntó él sin hacerle mucho caso.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, dejó el perrito en el suelo, lo acarició y sonrió al muchacho.

—Que tengas suerte y encuentres un hogar para ellos —dijo.

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando notó un tirón en la parte trasera de la falda. Se volvió y el perrito que había tenido antes en las manos dejó la tela y se sentó con la lengua colgando y una cómica pose de veneración.

—Le he caido bien —explicó Candy sin poder contenerse, riendo. Se agachó, giró el cachorro hacia donde estaba la camada y le acarició el lomo, animándolo para que volviera con el muchacho. El animal se negó tercamente a dar un paso. Sin otra opción, Candy sonrió con cariño, y aire de disculpa, a la bola de pelo y luego le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la berlina.

Terry se paró un instante para dar órdenes al cochero y se sentó luego a su lado. Unos minutos después se ponían de nuevo en marcha.

—Ahora el camino es mucho más accidentado que en la parte del norte —comentó ella, algo nerviosa, al cabo de una hora, cuando la berlina empezó a balancearse bruscamente hacia la izquierda y luego se enderezó para seguir hacia delante.

—No —respondió Terry, que seguía sentado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas.

—Entonces por que el coche da bandazos y se balancea de está forma? —preguntó ella unos minutos después cuando volvió a suceder lo mismo. Antes de que Terry tuviera tiempo de responder, Candy oyó que el cochero gritaba «So!» al tiro y se detenía a un lado del camino.

Candy miró por la ventana hacia los bosques que flanqueaban el camino. Un instante después se abrió la puerta y asomó por ella el cochero, agobiado, con aire de disculpa.

—Excelencia —dijo, excusándose—, me resulta imposible dominar los caballos y al tiempo controlar ese bichejo que no para. Hace un momento hemos estado a punto de meternos en una zanja.

El «bichejo que no para» que aguantaba en su brazo derecho era una bola de pelo marrón y blanco que se iba retorciendo.

Terry soltó un suspiro y asintió.

—Muy bien, Grimm, deje el animal aquí. Mejor dicho, primero llévelo a dar un paseo.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Candy, y Terry también bajó del coche para dar un paseo con ella en un claro del bosque junto al camino. Candy se volvió dirigiendo una radiante mirada a los azules ojos de su esposo.

—Creo que usted es una persona de lo más complaciente—susurró.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo él con un suspiro de resignación.

—Muchísimas gracias —respondió ella, llena de gratitud.

Quedaba claro que le merecía muy poca consideración el regalo que a ella tanto le gustaba—. El perrito no va a molestarle, ya verá.

Terry dirigió una mirada de recelo al cachorro, que en aquellos momentos olisqueaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, moviendo su corta cola, excitado. De pronto agarró una ramita y empezó a morderla.

—Aquel niño me ha dicho que era muy listo.

—Los perros mestizos suelen serio.

—Pero no es mestizo —exclamó Candy, inclinándose para cortar unas flores de color rosa que crecían a sus pies—. Es un ovejero inglés.

—Un que? —preguntó Terry, atónito.

—Un ovejero inglés —le explicó Candy, pensando que estaba sorprendido porque no entendía de razas—. Son perros muy vivos que no crecen mucho. —Al ver que él la miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio, añadió—: Me lo ha contado aquel niño tan simpático.

—Aquel niño tan simpático y sincero? —preguntó Terry, irónico—. El mismo que le ha dicho que es de pura raza?

—Pues claro —respondió Candy ladeando la cabeza y preguntándose por que le hablaba en aquel tono—. El mismo.

—Pues esperemos que también haya mentido con el tipo de raza.

—Me ha mentido?

—Por lo que he observado en sus dientes—dijo Terry, serio—, si fuera verdad que ese perro es un ovejero inglés, sería grande como un poni, con unas patas como platos. Esperemos que su padre fuera un pequeño terrier.

Se le veía tan indignado que Candy tuvo que volverse para que no la viera reír y luego se arredino para coger la perrita.

La falda del vestido rojo creó un vivo circulo de color en la alfombra de musgo verde al agacharse para coger el incansable cachorro mientras sujetaba con la otra mano las flores rosas que acababa de cortar. Terry contempló a la niña mujer con la que se había casado, siguiendo con la vista el movimiento que creaba la brisa al agitar los rizos de color dorado contra la piel de porcelana en aquel claro del bosque, con el perrito en una mano y las flores en la otra. La luz del sol continuaba filtrándose entre los árboles y la rodeaba con un halo de luz.

—Parece un retrato de Gainsborough —dijo Terry en voz baja.

Fascinada por el profundo sonido de su voz y por el curioso, casi reverencial brillo de sus ojos, Candy se levantó lentamente.

—No soy muy atractiva.

—Ah, no? —Sonrió al decirlo.

—Me gustarla serlo, pero creo que seré una mujer normal y corriente.

Una lenta y parsimoniosa sonrisa se dibujó en los sensuales labios de Terry mientras iba moviendo la cabeza.

—Usted no tiene nada de «normal y corriente», Candy—respondió.

La decisión que había tomado de mantenerse alejado de ella hasta dentro de unos años, cuando la muchacha fuera capaz de jugar a la seducción siguiendo sus normas, se vio contrarrestada por la imperiosa necesidad de notar el contacto de aquellos suaves labios. Solo una vez más.

Al ver que se acercaba lentamente a ella, Candy sintió como le latía el corazón a la espera del beso que estaba segura que él iba a darle. Empezaba a comprender que significaba que sus ojos la miraran con aire seductor y que le hablara en voz baja y ronca.

Terry sujetó su rostro entre las manos y acarició sus dorados rizos. El tacto de las mejillas le pareció suave como el satén y el pelo, seda entre sus manos. Con infinita ternura, juntó sus labios con los de ella repitiéndose mil veces que aquello era una locura, pero cuando los de Candy respondieron al tacto, ya no hizo caso de la advertencia interior. Intentando ahondar en el beso, empezó a rodearla con sus brazos, pero el cachorro soltó un súbito ladrido de protesta y él retrocedió en el acto.

Subieron de nuevo al coche mientras Candy seguía intentando digerir la decepción por el breve beso.

Terry, por el contrario, se sentía aliviado de que un beso no hubiera llevado a otro, y que el otro no hubiera llevado indefectiblemente a la declaración de amor de la romántica niña con la que se había casado. No creía que pudiera contentarla dos veces con un simple «gracias», y tampoco deseaba hacerle daño con el silencio o destrozarla con un sermón. Decidió firmemente esperar un par de años para acostarse con ella, hasta que la hubiera presentado en sociedad y tuviera unas expectativas más realistas en cuanto al matrimonio.

Una vez tomada la decisión y reafirmada por la experiencia en el claro del bosque, su estado de ánimo cambió totalmente.

—¿Ha pensado como va a llamarle? —preguntó él cuando el vehículo avanzó de nuevo suavemente.

Terry no perdía de vista al cachorro, ocupado en olfatear el suelo y explorar su nuevo entorno.

Candy contempló cariñosamente la suave bola de pelo blanco.

—¿Qué tal Botón de oro?

Él puso los ojos en blanco con un típico gesto masculino de desaprobación.

—¿Margarita?

—¿Me toma el pelo?

—¿Petunia?

Candy se echó a reír.

—Se le caerá la cara de vergüenza delante de los otros perros.

Candy lo miró sin acabarlo de entender.

—El niño me ha dicho que era una perra.

—Ni por asomo.

Se negaba a admitir que un simple niño la había engañado de arriba abajo, y tenía ganas de coger el cachorro y comprobarlo por sí misma, pero no se atrevía.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

—No! —gritó cuando el cachorro clavó sus dientes otra vez en su falda y empezó a tirar de ella. Pero el animalito siguió agarrando la tela con más fuerza.

—¡Basta! —le ordenó el duque en voz baja pero retumbante. Al notar la voz de la autoridad, el cachorro soltó la falda, empezó a mover la cola y se hizo un ovillo a los pies de Terry, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus relucientes botas.

Aquella expresión de afecto despertó en Terry una mirada asesina de tan mal gusto que a Candy le dio un ataque de risa.

—¿No le gustan los animales, milord? —preguntó ella, sofocando una carcajada.

—No me gustan los que no han sido educados ni los indisciplinados —respondió él, pero tuvo que rendirse ante la melodiosa risa de ella.

—¿Y si le llamo Enrique? —decidió de pronto Candy.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si ha de convertirse en una enorme bestia peluda, parecerá Enrique VIII.

—Cierto —dijo Terry, riendo, cada vez de más buen humor con aquella alegre compañía.

Pasaron el resto del viaje hablando de todo y de nada. A Candy la animó descubrir que su marido tenía mucha cultura, era inteligente y que se tomaba a pecho la gestión de sus vastas propiedades así como los innumerables negocios, que para ella resultaban completamente incomprensibles. A partir de lo que le contó, Candy comprendió que asumía las responsabilidades casi sin esfuerzo. En realidad, empezaba ya a adorarlo como a un héroe.

Terry, por su parte, confirmó lo que ya había intuido sobre Candy: que era sensible, inteligente y aguda. Descubrió también que era más ingenua en el tema de hacer el amor de lo que había podido imaginar él. La constatación la tuvo más tarde, después de una extraordinaria cena en la posada donde iban a pasar la noche. Guanto más tiempo se entretenía Terry con el oporto, más nerviosa y preocupada parecía ella. Por fin se levantó, se alisó cuidadosamente las arrugas de la falda y empezó a examinar con gran detalle una mesita de roble normal y corriente del comedor.

—Una pieza de excelente factura, verdad?

—No especialmente.

Casi exasperada, Candy siguió:

—Cuando observo un mueble, siempre pienso en como sería quien lo creó... me refiero a si era una persona alta o baja, seria o divertida... detalles de este tipo.

—¿Eso hace? —dijo él con aire indiferente.

—Pues sí. Usted no?

—No.

Dándole la espalda, Candy dijo con mucho cuidado:

—Creo que voy a buscar a Enrique para dar un paseo.

—Candy—Aquella palabra pronunciada con tranquilidad y seriedad hizo que se parara en seco y se volviera.

—¿Sí?

—No hace falta que viva ese suplicio. No tengo intención de dormir con usted esta noche.

Candy, preocupada tan solo por encontrar la forma de utilizar los aseos de la posada, le miró sorprendida y con aire indiferente.

—En ningún momento he pensado que lo haría. ¿Por qué iba a dormir en mi habitación en una posada tan grande, pudiéndose permitir un dormitorio propio?

Entonces fue Terry quien no entendió nada.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

—No estoy diciendo que no le dejaría compartir mi habitación —rectificó ella con amabilidad—, pero no sé por qué iba a interesarle hacerlo. Mary, nuestra antigua ama de llaves, siempre decía que yo de noche me movía como un pez fuera del agua, o sea que no creo que se sintiera cómodo conmigo. Y ahora, ¿le importa que vaya arriba?

Terry se quedó un momento mirándola con la copa a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios y luego agitó la cabeza en un intento de despejarla.

—Claro que no —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Adelante.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

Terry dijo a su cochero que se detuviera en el primer claro que encontraran junto al camino, y Candy suspiró aliviada.

Habían viajado sin parar desde la comida y ella deseaba dar un paseo y desentumecerse un poco. Su marido, sin embargo, parecía sentirse cómodo y relajado en el interior del coche. Tal vez, decidió ella, porque llevaba una ropa mucho más práctica que la de ella.

Terry se había puesto un pantalón de color beis, lustrosas botas marrónes, y una camisa de estilo campesino de anchas mangas con una abertura en el cuello. Aquel atuendo era más adecuado para un largo viaje que el de ella. Candy llevaba tres enaguas debajo de la ancha falda del vestido de viaje de color amarillo y una blusa de seda blanca bajo la chaqueta ceñida, también amarilla, con adornos trenzados de color azul marino. Cubria su cuello una bufanda a rayas amarillas, blancas y azules, llevaba guantes también amarillos y un sombrero de paja con cintas de seda amarillas y rosadas que lo sujetaban sobre los rizos de la melena dorada en la nuca. Tenía calor, se sentía atrapada y bastante molesta al pensar que a las jóvenes elegantes se les exigía vestir de una forma tan estúpida, mientras los caballeros elegantes, como su marido, al parecer podían vestirse como quisieran.

En cuanto el coche se detuvo en un lugar amplio del camino y se desplegó el estribo, Candy cogió a Enrique en brazos y tropezó con Terry en su prisa por salir. Este, en lugar de precederla, como hubiera hecho normalmente, le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y siguió relajado en el asiento.

Después de dejarla un rato prudente para que satisficiera sus necesidades personales, pues imaginó que aquel era el motivo de su prisa, bajó hacia el claro que se abría junto al camino.

—A que aquí se está de maravilla, Enrique?

Se estaba desperezando con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza mientras el cachorro permanecía a sus pies. Por segunda vez, Terry deseo que un artista captara aquella imagen en una tela. Con aquella fina ropa de color amarillo, rodeada por las colinas en las que despuntaban las flores silvestres amarillas y blancas, era la viva imagen de la juventud, la gracia y la energía contenida: una alegre ninfa de los bosques vestida a la última moda.

Soltó una risita ante el giro poético de sus pensamientos y se metió en el claro.

—Ah, es usted! —exclamó ella, bajando rápidamente los brazos aunque con aire aliviado.

—A quién esperaba, pues?

Aprovechando el tiempo antes de volver a encerrarse en el coche, Candy se agachó para cortar una larga y delgada rama de un árbol muerto.

—A nadie, pero cuando una viaja con dos cocheros, dos postillones y seis escoltas, nunca sabe quién aparecerá. Todo un ejército! —dijo riendo, y luego, con la velocidad del rayo, ejecutó un saludo de esgrima con la rama, que empujó luego contra el pecho de Terry.

—En garde! —exclamó, bromeando, luego apuntó hacia el suelo con el pretendido sable, colocó la mano encima de éste y con desenvoltura cruzó un tobillo por delante de la pierna opuesta con el aire de un joven espadachín realmente encantador.

Ejecutó la estocada con el «sable» de madera con una técnica tan impecable que Terry comprendió que no estaba simplemente imitando algo que había visto. Pero por otra parte, le pareció imposible que tuviera conocimientos sobre aquella técnica.

—¿Practica usted la esgrima? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

Candy asintió mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?

Terry vaciló, consciente de que el sol no tardaría en ponerse, pero la fascinación venció enseguida al sentido común. Además, se había cansado de estar tanto tiempo encerrado.

—Podría planteármelo —respondió, pinchándola deliberadamente—. ¿Lo hace bien?

—Sólo hay una forma de descubrirlo.

Aceptando el reto con aire divertido, se dispuso a buscar una rama adecuada. Cuando hubo encontrado la que tenía la longitud y el grosor correctos, Candy se había quitado ya el sombrero y la chaqueta. Terry contempló, embelesado, cómo se desanudaba la bufanda del cuello, se la quitaba y luego se desabrochaba unos botones de la falda de seda. Al oír que él se acercaba, Candy se dio la vuelta provocando un remolino de seda amarilla, el color de las mejillas se intensificó y los ojos esmeralda soltaron un destello de emoción.

—Quisiera quitarme las enaguas y los zapatos —dijo. Se levantó la falda dejando al descubierto unas espléndidas pantorrillas mientras hacía girar sus delicados pies y finalmente contemplaba, arrugando la frente, los torturadores zapatos amarillos—. Supongo que voy a romperme las medias, si me los quito, ¿verdad?

Se lo preguntó para pedirle consejo, pero Terry tenía en la cabeza el adorable aspecto de ella en aquella pose concreta y otra cuestión de la que no era del todo consciente: el deseo. De repente sintió nacer en él una desenfrenada pasión, inesperada, inoportuna pero innegable.

—Milord?

Sus miradas chocaron.

—Por que me mira usted con tanta furia?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Terry se planteó el apuro de la muchacha, aunque en el fondo cada vez veía más claro que no podría contenerse durante todo el viaje.

—Si le preocupan las medias, quiteselas —dijo.

Apartó luego de su cabeza lo que pensaba cuando vio que Candy le daba la espalda y empezaba a quitarse las medias, permitiéndole entrever sus finos tobillos y sus blancas pantorrillas. En cuanto acabó, recogió el improvisado sable y se lo acercó a la frente en un garboso saludo formal.

Terry se lo devolvió, aunque no veía más que el embrujador brillo de aquellos fascinadores ojos verde y el rubor de sus finas mejillas.

Le llevaba ya dos puntos de ventaja y le había demostrado que era un digno adversario cuando Terry consiguió por fin concentrarse en la improvisada liza. Si bien le faltaba fuerza, lo resolvía con unos movimientos rápidos como una centella y sorprendentes juegos con los pies. Pero por fin fueron estos los que le arrebataron la victoria. Candy le había ido acechando hacia el interior del claro con avances rápidos, sin ceder terreno, sin retroceder excepto cuando Terry se imponía con su superioridad física. Cuando quedaba solo un punto para decidir el resultado, ella vio de pronto una oportunidad y entró a fondo. Por desgracia, al arremeter contra él tropezó con el dobladillo del vestido y perdio el equilibrio.

—Ha perdido usted —dijo él con una risita al cogerla entre sus brazos.

—Sí, pero usted no ha vencido por su destreza con la espada sino gracias a mi larga falda —replicó ella riendo. Se apartó de sus brazos, retrocediendo e intentando recuperar el aliento. De todas formas, el rubor de sus mejillas procedía más de aquel último contacto que del agotamiento—. Podía haber conseguido unos puntos más de ventaja al principio—le recordó ella—. Al fin y al cabo, tiene usted muchísima más fuerza que yo.

—Tiene razón —admitió él, sonriendo a pesar de todo—pero no me he aprovechado de la fuerza fisica. Además, llevo más años de práctica que usted.

Riendo, Candy puso los brazos en jarras.

—Es usted una auténtica antigualla, Excelencia. El año que viene o el otro estará ya en las últimas, con una manta sobre los hombros y Enrique dormitando a sus pies.

—Y dónde estará usted? —preguntó él adoptando un aire solemne, deseoso de abrazarla.

Candy retrocedió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—En la habitación de los niños, jugando con las muñecas, como corresponde a mi tierna edad.

Terry soltó una carcajada al pensar en que pensarían los aristócratas si vieran a aquella mocosa tratarle con tan poco respeto.

—¿Dónde podría estar —siguió ella, riendo— si no es en la habitación de los niños?

En mi regazo, pensó él. O en mi cama.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Candy cuando él le colocó las manos sobre las mejillas mientras ella miraba por encima de su hombro.

—¡Santo cielo!

Terry se volvió bruscamente para ver lo que la habiía sobresaltado y se encontró ante los seis miembros de la escolta, los dos cocheros y los dos postillones plantados allí, hombro contra hombro, con aire avergonzado, la prueba fehaciente de que habían presenciado la liza de esgrima y también el juego de palabras entre el duque y la duquesa.

Su mandíbula en tensión y su firme y helada mirada les dispersaron con mayor efectividad que cualquier palabra.

—¡Qué impresionante! —comentó Candy, agachándose para recoger todo lo que se había quitado—. ¡Lo que consigue usted con una mirada! —le aclaró luego, buscando a Enrique—. Una mirada fulminante. Usted no necesita espada. ¿Es algo con lo que nace la nobleza o se trata de una técnica que se adquiere posteriormente, como corresponde a su rango? —Encontró a Enrique husmeando bajo un arbusto y lo cogió—. Su abuela tiene el mismo don. Me tiene aterrorizada. ¿Me sujeta esto, por favor? —Antes de que Terry comprendiera que se disponía a hacer, dejó el sombrero, la chaqueta y el cachorro en sus manos—. ¿Me hará el favor de volverse para que pueda ponerme las medias?

Terry hizo lo que le pedían, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza a toda la aristocracia contemplando horrorizada a Terry Graham, duodécimo duque de Grandchester, dueño de las mayores propiedades y la más importante fortuna de Europa, plantado en un claro del bosque con un montón de ropa femenina en la mano y un perrito horrible decidido a lamerle la cara.

—Quién le enseñó a practicar la esgrima? —preguntó él cuando volvían hacia el coche.

—Mi padre. Le dedicábamos horas y horas cada vez que venía a casa. Y cuando él se marchaba, practicaba con los hermanos de Annie Ellen, o con quien estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, para que cuando mi padre volviera de nuevo quedara admirado con mi destreza. Imagino que, ya que opinaba que no iba a convertirme en una belleza de mujer, pretendía convertirme en su hijo. O tal vez le gustara la esgrima y practicara conmigo para pasar el tiempo.

Candy no tenía idea de que su voz dejaba traslucir el dolor y el desdén que sentía por su padre.

—¿Candy?

Ella apartó la vista del paisaje que contemplaba a través de la ventana. Desde el simulacro de duelo que habían organizado dos horas antes, el duque la observaba con una mirada extraña e inquisitiva que la empezaba a incomodar.

—¿Sí?

—Me ha dicho que su padre aparecía poco por su casa, ¿Dónde vivía, pues?

Una sombra oscureció el brillo de los ojos de la muchacha, pero se desvaneció acto seguido tras la sonrisa que se apresuró en esbozar.

—Venía dos o tres veces al año a pasar unos quince días con nosotras. El resto del tiempo vivía en Londres. Era más bien como una visita.

—Lo siento —respondió Terry, disculpándose por haberla obligado a hablar de alguien que al parecer le había hecho daño.

—No hace falta que se disculpe, pero si fuera capaz de ver a mi madre con mejores ojos se lo agradecería. Ella se mostró siempre alegre y encantadora, pero después de la muerte de mi padre... no sé... se desmoronó.

—Y la responsabilidad de la casa y del servicio recayó en una niña de catorce años —concluyó Terry tristemente—He estado en su casa y he conocido a su madre y a su tío. Imagino lo que habrá sido para usted.

Candy notó en su voz el enojo y la compasión, lo que aumentó el afecto que sentía por él al comprobar hasta que punto la tenía en cuenta, pero no quería aceptar la lástima.

—No fue tan horrible como parece usted pensar.

Le resultó tan agradable, le dio tanta seguridad que alguien se preocupara por ella que incluso le costó no manifestar la ternura y la gratitud que sentía. Incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: cogió el bolsito amarillo que hacia juego con el vestido y la chaqueta y extrajo con cuidado un sólido reloj con su cadena. Para Candy era algo sagrado: el objeto más valioso del hombre al que ella había adorado. Se lo tendió a Terry y, al ver que él lo tomaba con una expresión burlona, le precisó:

—Perteneció a mi abuelo. Se lo había regalado un conde escocés que le admiraba por sus conocimientos filosóficos.—Se le humedecieron los ojos al verlo en la ancha palma de la mano de Terry. Con la voz tomada por los conmovedores recuerdos, añadió—: A él le hubiera gustado que lo tuviera usted. Le habría caldo muy bien.

—Lo dudo —respondió Terry, convencido.

—Estoy segura! Me dijo que debería amar a un hombre noble.

—Él le sugirió que amara a un noble? —repitió Terry, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—No, no. A un hombre noble. Lo que es usted.

Sin pensar que a Terry le habían regalado ya muchos relojes de oro más bonitos que aquel, Candy prosiguió:

—Mandé a uno de sus lacayos a mi casa y Flanagan se lo dio. Su abuela no puso inconvenientes.

La mano de Terry se cerró sobre el reloj.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir.

Candy pensó que le había entregado las dos cosas más preciosas que poseía: su amor y el reloj de oro. Y él a cambio cada vez había respondido con un incómodo «gracias». Sin duda, sus regalos le hacían sentir incómodo.

El violento silencio que se desencadena cuando alguien comprende que se ha confiado excesivamente se apoderó de la atmósfera.

Al cabo de un rato, el suave balanceo del vehículo y la digestión de la copiosa comida de antes adormilaron a Candy. Pero a pesar de la lujosa tapicería no encontraba una posición cómoda para dormir. Lo probó apoyando la cabeza a un lado, pero cada vez que el coche daba una pequeña sacudida, se despertaba. Por fin se incorporó, cruzó los brazos e intentó apoyar la cabeza hacia atrás, en el respaldo del asiento. Las ruedas se metieron en un surco y su cuerpo se desplazó hacia la derecha. Tuvo que agarrarse al asiento para no quedar tumbada.

Terry, frente a ella, le indicó con un gesto que cambiara de asiento.

—Con mucho gusto le ofreceré mi hombro como almohada, milady.

Candy aceptó la invitación con ojos somnolientos y se trasladó a su lado, pero él en lugar de ofrecerle el hombro, levantó el brazo para rodear sus hombros, de forma que pudiera apoyar la cabeza entre su pecho y su axila. Milady, pensaba Candy, amodorrada. Qué bien había sonado dicho por él. Se quedó dormida casi en el acto.

Se estaba poniendo el sol cuando se despertó y quedó horrorizada al ver que estaba casi tumbada sobre él. Durante la siesta, en algún momento, Terry habría cambiado de postura de tal forma que su espalda estaba contra uno de los lados del coche y las piernas estiradas en diagonal sobre el asiento. Candy estaba tumbada de lado, entre los brazos de él, con las piernas enredadas con las suyas, el brazo flexionado junto a su cintura.

Aterrada al pensar que él podía despertarse y encontrarla tendida sobre él de aquella forma tan indecorosa, levantó poco a poco la cabeza de su pecho. Intentó apartarse sin despertarle, vigilándole por debajo de las pestañas. Le conmovió ver que el sueño dulcificaba los rasgos de su rostro y los contornos de la cuadrada mandíbula. Visto desde aquel ángulo, Terry parecía mucho menos adusto, tenía un aire casi infantil, y... estaba despierto!

Terry abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza para mirarla. Durante una fracción de segundo el desconcierto marcó su semblante, como si no la reconociera, pero poco después le dirigió una sonrisa languida, deliciosamente cálida.

—Ha dormido bien?

Candy demasiado avergonzada para moverse, asintió con la cabeza e intentó apoyar el brazo en el asiento. Los brazos de él la retuvieron.

—No se aparte —susurró y, con los ojos entornados, miró sus suaves labios un buen rato antes de dirigir la vista a los abiertos ojos verdes de ella—. Quédese aquí conmigo.

Quería que ella le besara, comprendió Candy con una sensación en la que se mezclaba la alegría y el temor. Aquellos ojos azules, cálidos y seductores la invitaban. Con timidez primero, Candy acercó sus labios a los de él y notó la mano de Terry en la cintura, acariciando su espalda, con gesto reconfortante y estimulante. Los labios de él se movieron junto a los suyos, en un roce de exploración, una invitación a que ella hiciera lo mismo, y cuando Candy captó la idea, la mano de él se situó en su nuca, acariciándosela con gesto tentador, mientras la otra seguía con las sensuales caricias en la espalda.

Terry la iba besando sin parar, se unía a ella con unos embriagadores besos que la hacían temblar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y le hacían pedir más y más. La lengua de Terry dibujó una línea entre los labios de ella incitándolos para que se abrieran, deslizándose luego hacia su interior, acariciando la boca, avanzando y replegándose en ella, excitándola y atormentándola, hasta que por fin Candy, deseosa de comunicarle el ansia que sentía por él, con su propia lengua rozó sus labios. Entonces estalló el beso. Terry la estrujó entre sus brazos, atrajo la lengua de ella hacia el interior de su boca y empezó a acariciarla con la suya. Hizo descender la mano por la parte inferior de su espalda, para que todo su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el de él mientras la lengua entraba y salía de su boca a un ritmo desenfrenadamente excitante que enviaba oleadas de placer a todo el cuerpo de ella.

Hasta que Candy no notó que la mano de él le acariciaba el pecho y se iba deslizando por debajo de la blusa de seda, no salió del torbellino de salvaje placer en el que se había sumergido por voluntad propia. Fue entonces cuando la hizo retroceder la sorpresa y el sentimiento de culpa, más que el rechazo.

Apoyando los brazos contra el pecho de él intentó recuperar el aliento, levantar la cabeza y dirigir una mirada de apuro a los azules y encendidos ojos de él.

—La he asustado —murmuró él con la voz tomada.

Era verdad, pero Candy vio el humor en aquellos seductores ojos y se negó a admitirlo. Aceptando el desafío formulado por él en silencio, juntó de nuevo los labios con los de él y en está ocasión hizo deslizar la lengua entre ellos y su cuerpo se amoldó al de Terry. Él soltó un sonido que tenía algo de grunido y algo de risa, pero cuando Candy optó por apartarse, los brazos que la sujetaban la apretaron con más fuerza y la boca de Terry se hizo más insistente. Se rindió ante la exigencia de la pasión de aquellos labios, de aquellas manos, devolviéndole los besos y notando que el deseo volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Cuando por fin él la soltó, respiraba casi con tanta dificultad como Candy. Acarició su encendida mejilla con los nudillos de su mano.

—¡Qué suave! —murmuró—. Terriblemente inocente...

Candy pensó que al decir «inocente» se refería a «inocentona» y se apartó de él con gesto brusco.

—Supongo que debo de ser una lata para una persona tan experimentada como usted.

Las manos de Terry le sujetaron los brazos y la volvieron a atraer hacia él.

—Era un cumplido —respondió, con el rostro a unos centímetros del de ella, y la tensión que adivinó Candy en su tono le hizo pensar en cómo hablaría cuando estaba realmente enojado. Con un leve zarandeo, Terry le aclaró lo que había querido decir—. No es usted nada consentida, no tiene mácula, artificio o pretensión, ¿lo comprende ahora?

—¡Perfectamente! —saltó Candy, reaccionando más ante el tono que ante las palabras, pero enseguida aquella absurdidad le hizo soltar una carcajada—. ¿Nos peleamos por saber hasta que punto soy encantadora?

Aquella sonrisa irresistible hizo desvanecer la exasperación momentánea de él y devolvió la sonrisa a sus ojos.

—Eso parece —respondió suavemente y, resignado en el fondo, se enfrentó por fin al hecho de reconocer que no podía seguir negando que existiera aquel insistente deseo que sentía por ella. Candy apoyó de nuevo la mejilla en su pecho, él fijó la vista en su cabeza y fue repasando las razones lógicas que le demostraban que sería un error acostarse con ella aquella noche:

Ella era joven, ingenua e idealista.

Él no estaba lejos de lo uno y lo otro.

Ella quería ofrecerle su amor.

Lo que él quería era su cuerpo.

Ella quería que él la amara.

Él solo creía en el «amor» que se hacía en la cama.

Ella se había encaprichado con él.

A él no le interesaba cargar con una niña encaprichada.

Por otro lado:

Ella le deseaba.

Él la deseaba.

Una vez tomada la decisión, bajó la cabeza.

—Candy? —Cuando ella levantó la vista, intrigada, Terry le dijo con voz tranquila y la máxima naturalidad—: Sabe como se hacen los hijos?

Aquella pregunta inesperada desencadenó una tímida sonrisa y el rubor en las mejillas de ella.

—¿Te... tenemos que hablar de esto?

Los labios de Terry dibujaron una mueca de burla de sí mismo.

—Ayer habría dicho que no hacía falta. Hace una hora habría mantenido lo de ayer. Ahora me temo que no tenemos más remedio.

—¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de parecer?

Fue Terry quien puso cara de no entender nada entonces.

—Los besos —dijo él sin más preámbulos tras reflexionar un instante.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los hijos?

Terry apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y suspiró, divertido y también exasperado.

—No sé por qué me temía que iba a responder esto.

Después de estudiar su curiosa expresión, Candy se incorporó y se arregló la ropa con gesto tímido. Un par de años atrás, Annie había intentado convencerla de que los hijos se hacían de la misma forma que los perritos, pero la despierta mente de Candy había rechazado aquella solemne estupidez. Sabía que los seres humanos nunca se comportaban de aquella forma, y que solo una cabeza hueca como la de Annie podía creer algo tan absurdo. Claro que Annie también creía que cuando uno se volvía de espaldas al arco iris tenía mala suerte y que las hadas retozaban bajo las setas en el bosque. Razones por las que Annie andaba siempre al revés cuando llovía y jamás comía setas.

Candy miró de reojo a su esposo y decidió hacerle una sencilla pregunta sobre algo de lo que no se informaba a las niñas pero ella creía tener derecho a saber. Su abuelo decía a menudo que la ignorancia era una enfermedad que tenía un único remedio: las preguntas. así pues, con sincero y profundo interés, preguntó:

—¿Cómo se hacen los hijos? —Sobresaltado, Terry abrió la boca para responder, pero por una razón u otra las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Al principio, aquel involuntario silencio sorprendió a Candy pero luego comprendió la razón. Moviendo la cabeza, suspiró, comprensiva ante el problema que afrontaban los dos—. Tampoco lo sabe, ¿verdad?

La carcajada de Terry sonó como un disparo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió riendo hasta que no le quedó aire en los pulmones.

—Sí lo sé, Candy.

Se daba cuenta de que había reído más aquella semana, desde que la había conocido, que en un año entero.

Un poco molesta por su reacción, Candy siguió:

—¿Cómo se hacen, pues?

El brillo de las lágrimas que había derramado riendo fue desapareciendo al poner su mano en la mejilla de Candy y acariciarle luego el pelo. Por fin dijo con voz ronca:

—Esta noche se lo demostraré.

Acababa de decir aquello cuando el cochero dejó el camino y entró en el patio de una posada en la que se veían lámparas en todas las ventanas.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

Las velas titilaban alegremente sobre la repisa de la chimenea y en la mesita que había dejado frente a ellos la sirvienta tras recoger los platos de la cena. Acurrucada en el sofá tapizado con chintz, las piernas dobladas sobre el asiento y el brazo de Terry alrededor de sus hombros, Candy nunca había vivido una situación tan íntima.

Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y tomó un sorbo de aquel líquido que Terry insistía desde hacía una hora en que probara, pensando cuándo decidiría su esposo retirarse a su habitación. Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de si ella misma disponía de habitación própia aquella noche.

Mientras se bañaba antes de la cena, Terry hacía lo mismo en la pequeña habitación contigua, pero en aquella solo se veía un pequeño catre, a buen seguro destinado a un ayuda de cámara o a una doncella. Candy viajaba sin doncella y era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas sola; Terry había comentado que prefería prescindir de su ayuda de cámara al tratarse de un desplazamiento corto. Teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos llevaba servicio particular, Candy se preguntó si la posada estaba llena y él se vena obligado a dormir en la habitación contigua.

Las sombras bailaban en la chimenea y el fuego ayudaba a combatir el fresco de aquella noche primaveral, al tiempo que daba a la estancia un ambiente más acogedor; los pensamientos de Candy pasaron de los detalles del alojamiento al tema de los hijos. Terry le había prometido demostrarle aquella noche cómo se hacían los hijos. No comprendía por qué los casados seguían rodeando de tanto misterio aquella cuestión. No podía ser algo tan terrible, sobre todo si una pensaba que las parejas inglesas lo practicaban a menudo para mantener el crecimiento de la población del país.

Tal vez el secreto se debía a que la sociedad no quería que las muchachas como ella, a las que les hubiera gustado un bebé con o sin marido, fueran de aquí para allá procreando por su cuenta.

Decidió que aquello era lo más lógico. Desde el principio de los tiempos, mandaban los hombres, y ellos eran quienes decretaban que una chica estaba deshonrada si tenía un hijo sin casarse antes con uno de ellos. Tenía su lógica. No obstante... la teoria tenía sus puntos débiles...

Un bebé —pensaba con añoranza—. Un bebé.

Como hija única que era, la idea de poder abrazar, cuidar y atender a un pequeño de cabello oscuro y jugar con él la hacía feliz. Por otro lado, había leído suficientes tratados de historia para saber lo importante que era un heredero para un hombre con título, en especial con un título tan insigne como el de Terry. La súbita conciencia de que ella iba a ser la que proporcionaría a Terry su heredero la llenó de orgullo y de alegría.

Miró a su esposo de reojo y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le vio apoyado en los cojines, la camisa blanca algo abierta y la dorada piel al descubierto a la luz de las velas. Con aquel cabello oscuro ondulado, los rasgos duros y bien contorneados, con su extraordinario cuerpo, a Candy le pareció que estaba al lado de un dios.

Se planteó si en realidad estaba haciendo lo que debía, acurrucada contra él de aquella forma disfrutando de sus besos, pero enseguida comprendió que no podía resistirse a algo tan maravilloso. Además, Terry era su marido ante Dios y ante los hombres y no tenía ninguna razón para simular que le parecían desagradables sus atenciones. Su abuelo, evidentemente preocupado por la imagen que le ofrecían sus padres de la vida matrimonial, a menudo le hablaba con sumo cuidado de lo que debía ser está. «En el matrimonio, las personas suelen cometer dos errores —le había repetido él—. El primero: casarse con la persona no adecuada. Pero una vez se ha casado uno con la persona adecuada, el otro error consiste en negarle una parte de uno mismo o de su amor. Cuando entregas a tu marido tu amor incondicional, él te lo devuelve.»

Los pensamientos de Terry no tenían un objetivo tan perfilado pero eran mucho más prácticos, En aquellos instantes, intentaba encontrar la forma más rápida de quitarle la ropa sin aterrorizarla.

Candy notó los labios de Terry en su pelo y sonrió demostrando el placer que le producía, pero no le sorprendió el gesto, pues aquella noche él lo había repetido unas cuantas veces. Lo que sí la sorprendió después fue que le quitara la copa de la mano, la pusiera sobre su regazo y le diera un largo y apasionado beso. Y la dejó tan atónita que unos minutos después le sugiriera, con suavidad pero también con firmeza, que utilizara el biombo de la esquina de la habitación para desnudarse y ponerse el camisón.

Pensando en el camisón menos indecente de los que le había confeccionado la modista francesa para el viaje de novios, Candy se levantó y preguntó a su marido con cierta incomodidad:

—¿Dónde va a dormir usted?

—Con usted —respondió él.

Candy lo miró con recelo. Tenía la impresión de que aquella curiosa decisión de dormir con ella estaría relacionada con el misterio de los hijos y, sin saber exactamente por qué, vio que no estaba muy segura de querer descubrir el secreto.

Por lo menos de momento.

—No preferiría dormir en una cómoda cama solo para usted? —le sugirió, esperanzada.

—Para hacer un hijo hay que compartir la cama —le dijo él tranquilamente— y no dormir cada cual en la suya.

Candy le miró con aprensión.

—Por que?

—Dentro de un momento se lo explico.

—Y por que no ahora? —imploró ella.

Un curioso sonido ahogado escapó de su garganta, pero Terry mantuvo el aire serio.

—Porque no puede ser.

Observó como Candy se dirigía, poco decidida, al biombo, y la sonrisa que había tenido que disimular apareció en su rostro al contemplar los rectos hombros y la suave oscilación de las caderas de ella. Se dio cuenta de que el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de Candy y aún no le había puesto la mano encima. Sin duda, la mujer poseía un sexto sentido que le indicaba que un hombre era un ser peligroso y poco de fiar en el momento en que ella se encontraba sin la protectora barrera de la incómoda ropa que llevaba encima. Se le ocurrió que Candy era una caja de sorpresas.

Una mujer con la cabeza de un erudito, el corazón de una persona inocente y el ingenio de un sabio. De repente se mostraba audaz y atrevida, hasta el punto de apuntar con una escopeta y disparar para matar al hombre que intentó acabar con su vida, y poco después la sorpresa de haberlo conseguido la dejó inconsciente. Había sacado a colación el tema sexual con la curiosidad imparcial de un científico; ahora que tenía ante ella la oportunidad de experimentarlo, temblaba de inquietud y pretendía ganar tiempo.

El temor de ella le preocupaba pero no lo suficiente para renunciar a satisfacer el ansia inexplicable que sentía su cuerpo. Pese a que era terriblemente joven en comparación con las experimentadas y mundanas mujeres con las que se había acostado tantas veces, tenía edad suficiente para el matrimonio e incluso para concebir un hijo. Por otra parte, había pagado carísimo el privilegio de disfrutar de aquel cuerpo. El precio había sido el de concederle su nombre y su mano.

No obstante, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, la pasión por hacer el amor con ella aquella noche iba disminuyendo, sobre todo a causa de dos razones: En primer lugar, Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía hacer él, y cuando lo imaginara, seguro que, aparte de mostrarse asustada, opondría resistencia. En segundo lugar, aun en el caso de que no sintiera miedo ni se resistiera, a Terry tampoco le emocionaba tanto la perspectiva de meterse en la cama con una muchacha sin la menor experiencia y sin instrucción en el arte amatorio.

A diferencia de otros hombres que se fijaban sobre todo en las jóvenes inocentes, Terry prefería acostarse con mujeres que dominaran el arte del amor: mujeres sensuales, dispuestas, que supieran cómo complacerle y aceptaran el placer que él les proporcionaba sin timidez ni reservas.

El hecho de que las mujeres que se acercaban a él a menudo buscaban algo —ya fuera su título o el reflejo del brillo de su fama y popularidad— le inquietaba muy poco. Al fin y al cabo, él también buscaba algo en ellas, y la autosatisfacción constituía el eje sobre el que giraba su sofisticado mundo.

De todas formas, independientemente de las razones que tuvieran para reclamar su atención, una vez agotada la pasión, Terry prefería dormir solo.

Ya no se oía ningún movimiento al otro lado del biombo, por lo que él pensó que Candy ya se había cambiado y seguía allí porque le daba vergüenza que la viera en camisón.

Después de decidir que lo más tranquilizador que podía hacer era tratar la cuestión de la ropa —o la falta de está—con calma, sin darle importancia, Terry se levantó y se dispuso a servirse otra copa de vino.

—Quiere que le ayude a desnudarse, Candy? —dijo en un tono firme y serio.

—No! —exclamó ella, horrorizada—. Ya... ya he terminado.

—Pues salga del biombo.

—No puedo! La modista francesa de su abuela está loca... todas las prendas tienen agujeros.

—Agujeros? —repitió Terry, desconcertado. Cogió luego la botella de vino y, mirando hacia el biombo, dijo—: Qué tipo de agujeros?

Candy salió del biombo y Terry vio enseguida la expresión indignada de aquel rostro ruborizado. Su mirada siguió luego hacia el atrevido escote ovalado del brillante camisón de satén.

—Este camisón —exclamó, señalando con el dedo la parte superior de su torso— tiene un agujero aquí. El azul tiene uno cuadrado en la espalda. Y el amarillo —concluyó con amargura—, es el peor! Tiene agujero atrás, delante y además dos cortes en los costados hasta las rodillas. A esa francesa —pontificó—habría que esconderle las tijeras.

Terry soltó una carcajada, la tomó en brazos y hundió su cara en el perfumado pelo, notando el temblor de sus hombros.

En aquel instante empezó a desmoronarse todo el cinismo de tantos años.

—Oh, Candy! —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Me parece imposible que sea real.

Consciente de que la carcajada no iba dirigida a ella, que no había tenido nada que ver con aquellos absurdos camisones, Candy no se sintió molesta, pero le dijo muy seria:

—No va a reír tanto cuando vea lo que ha hecho está mujer con el dinero que le ha pagado usted!

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Terry consiguió contener la risa para mirar con ternura aquel rostro indignado.

—Por que?

—Porque — explicó ella, sombría — los camisones que no llevan agujeros son transparentes como el cristal de una ventana.

—Venta...? — Terry perdio por segunda vez el control.

Desternillándose de risa, la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, entregado de nuevo a la pura alegría que le provocaba su inesperada y cándida ingenuidad.

La llevó hasta la cama, pero al apartar los brazos de sus piernas estas se deslizaron por la parte anterior del cuerpo de él y al notar algo rígido, Candy quedó cohibida. Con expresión insegura, asustada de repente, como si de una forma u otra hubiera notado el significado de aquella rigidez en el cuerpo de él, Candy le miró.

—Que va a hacerme? — murmuró con voz temblorosa.

—Vamos a hacer el amor — respondió él con dulzura, sin ganas de entrar en detalles.

Todo el cuerpo de ella tembló.

Terry sonrió para tranquilizarla, tan conmovido por su miedo como por la inocencia que proyectaban sus enormes ojos.

— Se lo explicaré sobre la marcha — lo prometo, pero al ver que la respuesta no la satisfacía, añadió—: Se lo contaré con la máxima sencillez: en mi interior se encuentran las semillas que han de crear un hijo, y dentro de poco voy a introducirlas en su cuerpo. Pero no hay forma de saber si vamos a conseguirlo la primera vez, Candy —Le habló con firmeza y también con dulzura, pensando que ella podía considerar «pecaminosa» alguna de las cosas que harían—Le doy mi palabra de que nada de lo que hagamos estará «mal». Es algo que hacen las personas, tanto si desean un hijo como si no.

—¿Lo hacen? —preguntó ella con inquebrantable confianza—. ¿Por qué?

Terry reprimió una sonrisa y empezó a desanudar el lazo de satén a la altura de los senos de ella.

—Porque es agradable —respondió él.

Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el camisón se deslizó por su cuerpo y quedó hecho una alfombra de brillante satén a sus pies. Terry casi perdió la respiración al encontrarse ante la inesperada belleza de aquel cuerpo. Era delgada pero, curiosamente, sus pechos eran redondeados, la cintura, estrecha, y sus piernas, largas y preciosas.

Candy bajó la cabeza, paralizada por el miedo y la vergüenza ante la mirada de su esposo, y centró la vista en el camisón. Dio gracias al cielo al ver que Terry la tomaba otra vez en brazos y la dejaba en la cama. Agradeció el leve cobijo que le ofreció la sábana, se cubrió hasta la barbilla y volvió la cara cuando Terry empezó a desnudarse junto a la cama.

Intentaba repetirse que los seres humanos habían tenido hijos desde el inicio de los tiempos y, por consiguiente, aquello no podía tener nada de extraño ni de desagradable. Por otra parte, sabía que era su deber proporcionar un heredero a su marido, y por nada del mundo deseaba empezar aquella vida matrimonial eludiendo su obligación. A pesar de aquellas conclusiones tan lógicas, cuando Terry se situó a su lado, apoyando el antebrazo en la cama, su corazón se disparó.

—¿Qué... qué va a hacer? —preguntó Candy, aterrada, incapaz de desplazar la mirada que mantenía fija en musculoso torso de Terry

Él levantó su mentón con suavidad para conseguir que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Voy a besarla y a estrecharla contra mi cuerpo —dijo en un tono suave y acariciador— y a mimarla. Luego, algo que haré tal vez le duela un poco, pero solo un instante —le prometió—. La avisaré antes —añadió para evitar que estuviera todo el rato inquieta.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención del dolor, pero habló mostrando una conmovedora preocupación por él y no por sí misma.

—¿A usted también le hará daño?

—No.

La niña que Terry había temido que pudiera resistírsele sonrió temblorosamente y le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

—Me alegro —dijo con dulzura—. No quisiera que usted sufriera.

Un enorme nudo de ternura y deseo agarrotó la garganta de Terry mientras bajaba la cabeza, juntaba sus labios con los de ella en un conmovedor beso en el que se fueron acoplando las dos bocas. Esforzándose por ir despacio, aligeró la presión en los labios haciéndolos rozar por encima de los de ella mientras le acariciaba sensualmente la nuca.

La lengua siguió la temblorosa línea de la boca y cuando ésta se abrió penetró en ella y se juntó a la de Candy mientras ejercía una posesiva presión con la mano que le sujetaba el cuello.

Movida por el instinto y el placer que iba apoderándose de su ser, Candy se volvió entre sus brazos, y en el momento en que efectuó el movimiento, los poderosos brazos de él se situaron junto a sus caderas para amoldar los dos cuerpos. El de ella se puso algo rígido por la alarma al percibir la virilidad e intentó apartarse, pero la mano de Terry le fue acariciando la espalda, manteniendo ambos cuerpos juntos.

Candy se tranquilizó en sus brazos, pero cuando una de las manos de terry se acercó a su pecho, se retrajo y entonces Terry, a pesar suyo, apartó los labios de los de ella.

Levantando la cabeza, miró aquellos aprensivos ojos verdes y con el pulgar siguió la suave curva de su mandíbula.

—No tengas miedo, cariño.

Candy vacilaba, sus deslumbrantes ojos miraban a fondo en los de Terry y este tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaban investigando en las negras profundidades de su alma. Pero lo que vio ella la movió a decir en voz baja:

—Sé que nunca haría nada que me hiciera daño, estoy segura de ello. Puede que por fuera parezca duro, pero por dentro posee una gran belleza.

Aquellas palabras tocaron una fibra de lo más sensible en el interior de Terry. Inclinó la cabeza y abrió su boca contra la de ella con un imperiosa y perentoria pasión. Está vez, Candy respondió a su propio ardor, abriendo los labios sin que él insistiera, acogiendo su lengua y ofreciéndole la suya mientras sus manos le estrechaban cada vez con más fuerza.

Sin apartar los labios, Terry le acarició el brazo y pasó luego al torso, hasta los pechos, trazando un círculo alrededor de los pezones y notando como se ponían rígidos con el roce. La besó en la sien, en los ojos, en la mejilla y pasó luego al cuello, emitiendo unos guturales sonidos de pasión al rozar con la lengua la oreja y notar el cuerpo de Candy más pegado al suyo. La lengua penetró en el oído y ella gimió de deseo mientras hundía las unas en los brazos de Terry.

Él fue recorriendo con sus labios la curva del cuello de Candy y siguió descendiendo hasta situarlos en el punto que había acariciado con las manos. Le besó los senos, atrajo con gran lentitud su endurecido pezón y con la lengua jugueteó con él, excitándola. Las manos de ella sujetaron su nuca con más fuerza y, al notar que le chupaba un pezón, soltó un ahogado grito de placer. Los besos de Terry marcaban un camino hacia el vientre de ella mientras las manos se deslizaban sin cesar en sentido ascendente y descendente por sus costados, sus senos y caderas.

Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, Candy, aturdida por el placer y el asombro, fijó la vista en sus encendidos ojos, notando instintivamente el cuidado que ponía él en sus movimientos, sin conciencia de la técnica que usaba para conseguir que el cuerpo de ella se sintiera como encendido con el contacto de sus manos y labios.

Todo lo que sabía ella era que estaba repleta de amor y que quería, necesitaba, que él sintiera el mismo y maravilloso placer que le estaba proporcionando. Cuando sus sensuales labios descendieron sobre los de ella susurrando «Bésame, cariño», Candy estalló.

Dejándose llevar por el instinto y el convencimiento de que lo que a ella le parecía maravilloso iba a serlo también para él, Candy invirtió el poder de la técnica seductora, le besó con desenfrenada pasión, igual como había hecho él, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios y haciéndole jadear de ansia.

La presión de la boca de ella mantuvo su cabeza contra la almohada y Candy, apoyada en un codo, fue recorriendo sus sienes, sus ojos y mejillas con excitantes besos mientras iba acariciándole con las manos el oscuro vello del pecho.

Extendió los dedos y con ellos rozó sus tetillas mientras con la lengua seguía los pliegues de la oreja. Notó que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón; estimulada, hizo descender los labios por el camino marcado antes por los dedos, besando los músculos del sólido pecho hasta llegar a las tetillas. Al aspirar una de ellas con los labios, notó el sonido de aliento de Terry y la contracción reflexiva de sus músculos.

Aquella piel, por su sabor y textura, le parecía de áspero satén. Disfrutaba de las caricias de él en su pelo mientras continuaba besándole, provocándole. Pero cuando siguió descendiendo por el plano estómago, Terry soltó un sonido en el que se mezclaba la risa y el grunido. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, la colocó boca arriba y se situó encima de su cuerpo.

Desbordante de pasión, Terry no acertaba a comprender cómo el seductor había pasado a ser el seducido. Veía, sin embargo, que aquella muchacha encantadora con la que se había acostado, de repente se había convertido en la mujer más excitante del mundo y le estaba haciendo enloquecer de deseo.

Con gesto ávido, abrió la boca de Candy con la suya mientras sus manos recorrían sus caderas y muslos y pasaban al rizado triángulo entre sus piernas. Ella se quedó tiesa ante aquella caricia tan íntima y juntó las piernas mientras agitaba la cabeza con frenesí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, Terry detuvo la mano y la miró.

—No tengas miedo de mí, cariño —dijo en un susurro, y la mano se movió de nuevo con gran suavidad pero sin tregua, acariciando el punto más sensible, explorando con los dedos la húmeda calidez, en busca de la abertura—. Confía en mí.

Tras un instante de vacilación, la rigidez se disipó y Candy abrió poco a poco los muslos. Desde que había empezado, Terry había imaginado, había tenido claro, que ella lucharía contra él cuando las caricias se hicieran tan íntimas. Sin embargo, comprobó que se entregaba a él sin reservas, combatiendo su propio temor y confiando en que él no iba a hacerle daño.

Sintió tal ternura por la inocente seductora de ojos conmovedores que pensó que no podría contenerse. La miró y se sintió avergonzado por aquella dulce y desinteresada entrega. Candy cerró los ojos y hundió el encendido rostro en su pecho mientras sujetaba con fuerza los músculos de sus brazos y los dedos de él seguían jugando, sondeando con delicadeza para prepararla.

Con una mezcla de ardiente deseo y genuino temor ante la perspectiva de tener que hacerle daño, Terry se levantó un poco por encima de ella, apoyándose en los antebrazos, y cogió su rostro con las manos, mientras su miembro permanecía ante la abertura.

—Candy—dijo con gran ansia.

Las largas pestañas se movieron y Terry tuvo la impresión de que ella sabía lo que hacía.

La respiración de Candy se iba acelerando, pero en lugar de volver a cerrar los ojos los mantuvo fijos en los de él como si buscara que la tranquilizara y la consolara aquel que estaba a punto de hacerle daño. Con ligeros movimientos de las caderas, Terry fue penetrando poco a poco en su interior, empujando hacia la suave calidez hasta que se encontró con la barrerá que le impedía seguir y que no podía superar con la suave presión empleada hasta entonces.

Se desvaneció su última esperanza de que el acto resultara indoloro. Así pues, levantándole un poco las caderas para facilitar su entrada hasta el fondo, se retiró y cubrió los temblorosos labios de ella con los suyos.

—Lo siento, cariño —susurró en su boca.

Sujetándola, empujó con un movimiento rápido y el cuerpo de ella se arqueó mientras un suave gemido de dolor le desgarraba el alma. Candy no intentó ni por un momento apartarlo de ella, al contrario, siguió en sus brazos escuchando las palabras cariñosas que él le iba diciendo al oído.

Tragando saliva con gesto convulsivo, Candy abrió los ojos, inundados de lágrimas, sorprendida y aliviada al comprobar que amainaba la sensación de dolor. El atractivo rostro de su marido estaba encendido por la pasión y compungido al mismo tiempo. Ella lo estrechó con fuerza.

—No ha sido tan doloroso —musitó ella.

No pudo soportar la constatación de que ella pretendía consolarlo. El muro de cinismo y frialdad con el que se había rodeado a lo largo de tantos años empezaba a desintegrarse, se lo llevaba la marea de desinteresada pasión que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Con sublime lentitud, Terry empezó a moverse en su interior, a sumergirse suavemente, retirarse y descender de nuevo sin perder ni un instante de vista el encendido rostro de ella mientras empezaba a seguir su movimiento.

Con las unas hundidas en los músculos de la espalda de Terry, ella pegaba más su cuerpo al de él, temblorosa, ansiosa, acoplándose a sus ritmicas embestidas, notando al mismo tiempo que la excitación la hacía vibrar con rápidas y punzantes oleadas de deseo.

—No te resistas, cariño —murmuró Terry, con los hombros y los brazos en tensión después de tanto retenerse y el pecho moviéndose ritmicamente con el jadeo. Empezó a aumentar luego poco a poco la cadencia de las embestidas—. Deja que siga su curso.

El éxtasis irrumpió en el interior de ella, derramándose por sus venas mientras los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo y la hacían chillar. Terry la sujetó con fuerza, empujó más adentro y su cuerpo estalló como un volcán, vertiendo la semilla en aquella acogedora calidez con tal impetu que todo su ser continuó estremeciéndose. Las placenteras convulsiones seguían cuando, levantando un poco su cuerpo, se colocó de costado, trasladando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de ella, aún acoplado al suyo.

Candy fue emergiendo poco a poco de la dulce y calida inconsciencia a la que la había llevado él y por fin se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Entre sus protectores brazos, con la cabeza recostada bajo el mentón de Terry, jamás se había sentido tan querida. Notaba aún la calidez de sus intimas caricias y de sus excitantes besos.

Prácticamente desde el instante en que se había metido en la cama, Candy había comprendido instintivamente que él la deseaba y la necesitaba, a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que buscaba en ella. Ahora si lo entendía. Deseaba aquella explosión de puro placer, y quería que ella también lo sintiera. El orgullo y la felicidad se apoderaron de Candy al comprobar que había sido capaz de proporcionárselo. Ella había conseguido que aquel fornido cuerpo temblara como el suyo y que la respiración de Terry quedara entrecortada por el placer.

No había sentido vergüenza alguna por la desenfrenada forma en que había respondido ella a su pasión. El amor, como le había dicho su abuelo, implicaba entregarlo todo sin retener nada. Significaba confiar la própia felicidad a otra persona y, a cambio, responsabilizarse plenamente de la del otro. Aquella noche, Candy lo había hecho.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la cuestión de los hijos. Nunca había comprendido por qué las parejas a veces tenían unos hijos que no parecían desear. Sin duda, era porque no podían reprimir el deseo de meterse en la cama y hacer aquello tan extraordinario que Terry denominaba «hacer el amor».

Terry se movió ligeramente para bajar un poco la cabeza y mirar con ternura a su esposa. A la luz de la vela, la pureza de aquel rostro resultaba sorprendente. Con aquellas pestañas increíblemente largas contra sus finísimas mejillas, como si fueran pequeños y combados abanicos, se la veía frágil, inocente, así como terriblemente bonita. Él había intentado mostrarle la pasión; Candy le había enseñado la entrega desinteresada y desbordante. Ella era inocencia y ardor; la culpabilidad no figuraba entre sus sentimientos y se mostraba confiada, natural y dulce. Una seductora nata.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Terry al reconocer finalmente que Candy había utilizado con desenvoltura su propia técnica para hacer el amor con él, pero le había añadido algo: algo escurridizo y profundamente conmovedor. Algo que le hacía sentir orgulloso y al tiempo humilde; posesivo e indigno de ella. Y de repente, muy intranquilo.

Rozando su frente con los labios y susurrando su nombre al apartar un poco los rebeldes rizos, se preguntó si se había dormido ya.

Candy abrió los ojos y lo que él vio en aquellas verdes profundidades paralizó su mano y le hizo estremecer: era lo mismo que le había provocado el temblor como respuesta a los besos y las caricias de ella.

Todo el amor del universo brillaba en aquellos ojos.

—¡Santo cielo! —murmuró casi sin voz.

Horas más tarde, después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez, Terry la tenía entre sus brazos mientras miraba fijamente la mortecina luz de las velas de la repisa de la chimenea, incapaz de disipar los posesivos celos que se iban despertando en su interior.

—Candy —dijo en un tono más áspero de lo que hubiera deseado—, nunca le creas a un hombre que dice «confía en mi», sobre todo si resulta que en aquel momento estás desnuda.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, divertida.

—Con cuántos hombres piensas que puedo hablar desnuda?

—Con ninguno —dijo él, serio—. Lo decía en broma.—Incapaz de aclararle que no confiara en él ni en cualquier otro, le dijo con evasivas—: Es una estupidez confiar demasiado en las personas. Te harán daño si lo haces.

La sonrisa se desvaneció en los labios de Candy.

—El daño me lo haría yo misma si no confiara. ¿No confías tu en las personas?

—En muy pocas y aún así no del todo.

Candy pasó el dedo por sus cálidos y sensuales labios.

—Si no confías —dijo con aquel juicio y aquella ingenuidad que tanto desarmaban a Terry—, nunca te decepcionara nadie. Pero te cerrarás a ti mismo la puerta de sentirte totalmente feliz. —Incapaz de dejar de acariciarle, siguió con la mano la curva de su mandíbula, sin darse cuenta del deseo que encendía sus ojos, el mismo que se iba despertando en su interior—. Eres atractivo, dulce, juicioso y fuerte —murmuró, observando como se oscurecía su semblante al acariciarle ella el cuello y el pecho—. Pero tienes que aprender a confiar en las personas, sobre todo en mí. Sin una confianza total, el amor no puede sobrevivir, y yo te...

Terry se apoderó de sus labios en un devorador beso que acalló sus palabras y la introdujo en un remolino dulce y cálido en el que nada existía aparte de la salvaje belleza del acto amoroso.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, hicieron una breve parada en Londres y, mientras Terry atendía algún negocio que tenía allí, el cochero llevó a Candy a dar una vuelta de un par de horas por lo que ella consideró la ciudad más emocionante del mundo.

Cuando llegaron, al día siguiente, al barco, el sol se hundía en el mar en la línea del horizonte. Candy captó con avidez las imágenes y los sonidos de aquel puerto marítimo mientras contemplaba a los estibadores en su subir y bajar por las tablas, cargados con unas enormes cajas que transportaban sin esfuerzo sobre los hombros, al tiempo que las enormes gróas levantaban las cargas de los muelles para bajarlas en los barcos. Los impresionantes buques de guerra de altos mástiles iban cargándose con provisiones y poniéndose a punto para salir a juntarse con los otros navíos de guerra en la zona de bloqueo de las colonias americanas o bien a seguir la batalla con los franceses en el mar. Veía pasear a los fornidos marineros por los muelles, abrazados a unas mujeres que llevaban colorete en las mejillas y unos vestidos que habrían hecho parecer recatados los camisones de boda de Candy.

El capitán del Viento a favor les dio la bienvenida al subir a bordo y les invitó a tomar «una sencilla cena» en su camarote. Aquella «sencilla» cena estaba compuesta por catorce platos, cada uno de ellos servido con un vino distinto, así como una animada conversación sobre las guerras que estaban librando los británicos contra franceses y americanos. En Morsham, cuando Candy había leído sobre las sangrientas batallas terrestres con las tropas de Napoleón y sobre los enfrentamientos marítimos, todo le había parecido de lo más remoto e irreal. Ahora, sin embargo, con los buques de guerra anclados a su alrededor, la guerra le parecía algo tan tangible como temible.

Pero cuando Terry la acompañó al camarote, Candy, alentada por el capitán, había bebido tanto vino que estaba algo aturdida y somnolienta. Una vez colocado el equipaje en su sitio, Candy sonrió, optimista, preguntándose si a su marido le apetecería hacer el amor aquella noche. Le había notado algo distante desde su vuelta de la reunión de la noche anterior en Londres y no habían hecho el amor en la posada del sur de la ciudad en la que se detuvieron. Allí se limitó a darle las buenas noches con un beso y a mantenerla abrazada hasta que se durmió.

—Puedo hacer de doncella de la señora? —le preguntó Terry, ya en el camarote, y sin esperar la respuesta, empezó a desabrocharle la larga hilera de botones forrados con seda rosa de la espalda.

—Se balancea el barco? —preguntó ella, dispuesta a aguantarse en la pequeña mesa de roble que tenía a mano.

—Esto es un barco y no una barca —respondió él con una carcajada—, y quien se balancea eres tu, preciosa, a consecuencia, me temo, de haber abusado del vino durante la cena.

—El capitán estaba tan decidido a que los probara todos...—protestó ella—. Es un hombre muy agradable—añadió, encantada con el mundo en general.

—No opinarás lo mismo cuando te despiertes por la mañana—bromeó Terry.

Se volvió con gesto atento mientras ella se cambiaba y luego la metió en la cama y la arropó.

—No viene a la cama conmigo, milord? —preguntó ella.

A Candy no le gustaba tener que dirigirse a él llamándole «Excelencia» o «milord», pero la duquesa le había precisado con gran seriedad que debía utilizar esos tratamientos, a menos que su marido le diera permiso para tratarle de otra forma. Y Terry no lo había hecho.

—Me iré un rato a cubierta a tomar el aire —respondió él, deteniéndose un momento para sacar la pistola de la chaqueta y metérsela en el interior de la cintura del pantalón azul marino.

Antes de que Terry subiera la escalera que llevaba a la cubierta superior, Candy dormía ya como un tronco.

Cuando llegó a la barandilla, cogió uno de los puritos que solía fumarse después de cenar. Protegiendo la llama con las manos, lo encendió y se quedó allí de pie observando el canal y planteándose el complicado problema de Candy.

Después de haber pasado años relacionándose con mujeres sofisticadas, materialistas y frívolas —y de condenar todo lo relacionado con el sexo basándose en ellas—, se había casado con una muchacha ingenua, sincera, inteligente y generosa.

Y no sabía que hacer con ella.

Candy tenía una idea insensata y quijotesca de él: lo consideraba como una persona noble, dulce y «bella», cuando él sabía bien que era un amargado, un desilusionado y un vicioso. En su breve vida, había matado ya a más personas de las que se veía capaz de contar y se había acostado con tantas mujeres que ya ni se acordaba de la mitad de ellas.

Candy creía en la franqueza, la confianza en él y estaba totalmente dispuesta a intentar que él hiciera suyas aquellas creencias. Pero Terry no estaba para franquezas, confianzas o amor.

Ella era una tierna soñadora; él, un realista insensible.

En realidad, Candy era tan soñadora que incluso creía que «algo maravilloso» iba a suceder, y no era de extrañar, puesto que decía también que en primavera la suciedad olía a perfume...

Candy pretendía que él viera el mundo como lo veía ella—fresco, lleno de vida, con su belleza natural—, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar mantener el mundo así para ella todo el tiempo que pudiera. Lo que no haría sería compartir su universo imaginario. No le apetecía. Él no era de allí. En Devon, Candy estaría a salvo de los corrosivos efectos de la alta sociedad, a salvo de la vida disipada y de la crispada sofisticación de su mundo —el mundo en el que él se sentía cómodo—, en el que nadie esperaba que tuviera sentimientos como el del amor; en el que no tenía la obligación de confiar ni de rebelar sus pensamientos y sentimientos...

Temía la expresión de dolor que iba a ver en el rostro de ella cuando comprendiera que no tenía intención de quedarse en Devon, pero, a pesar de todo, no se quedaría. No podía quedarse.

Ante él, el canal ocupaba todo su campo visual: la oscura superficie traspasada por un gigantesco rayo de luna. Con gesto irritado, lanzó el purito y luego recordó que era el último que le quedaba. Había dejado la caja en casa de Susana, en Londres, dos noches atrás.

Inquieto después de tantos días de encierro forzoso en el coche y de intentar en vano encontrar una solución mejor al problema de Candy, se volvió hacia el barco y echó una ojeada al embarcadero, donde a la luz de las tabernas se veían marineros borrachos haciendo eses, con el brazo sobre el hombro de alguna prostituta que les acompañaba.

A unos cuatro metros de allí, dos hombres se escondieron en las sombras del barco y quedaron fuera de su vista, agachados entre las amarras enrolladas.

Con la idea de comprar tabaco en la taberna del otro lado del embarcadero, Terry se dirigió hacia la planella que daba al muelle. Dos sombras surgieron de entre las cuerdas y le siguieron, expectantes.

Terry sabía que el embarcadero era peligroso de noche, sobre todo a causa de los grupos de reclutamiento que circulaban por allí, que se abalanzaban sobre cualquier desprevenido para embarcarlo al servicio de Su Majestad, y éste se despertaba descubriendo que tenía el «honor» de convertirse en marinero durante meses o años hasta que el barco volviera a puerto. Por otra parte, Terry iba armado, y todo lo que veía en el muelle eran marineros borrachos, de forma que, después de haber sobrevivido unos cuantos años en medio de las sangrientas batallas en España, creía que tenía poco que temer en los pocos metros que le separaban de la taberna.

—No te muevas, estúpido... Deja que llegue al muelle —dijo una de las sombras a la otra mientras seguían a Terry en la plancha.

—A que demonios esperamos, pues? —preguntó la segunda sombra a su compinche, más tarde, en la oscuridad, bajo los aleros de la taberna, donde había desaparecido su presa—Lo que teníamos que haber hecho era pegarle en la cabeza y arrotarlo al agua, y habría sido mejor hacerlo cuando estaba en el barco.

El otro sonrió irónicamente.

—Tengo una idea mejor... no nos dará tanto trabajo y será más directo.

Terry salió de la taberna con tres puros que había colocado discretamente en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Ahora que ya los tenía no sabía si le apetecía encender uno. Tras él se movieron las sombras, crujió un tablón y Terry se puso en tensión. Sin alterar el paso, se metió la mano en la cintura para coger la pistola pero, antes de alcanzarla, notó una explosión de dolor en el cráneo que lo llevó al negro túnel de la inconsciencia. Allí quedó flotando, a la deriva, hasta encontrar al fondo una acogedora luz que parecía hacerle señas.

Candy se despertó de madrugada con los gritos de los marineros que circulaban por encima de su camarote, preparando el barco para zarpar. Si bien tenía la sensación de que le habían embutido lana en la cabeza, le hacía ilusión estar en la cubierta cuando soltaran amarras y el barco se hiciera a la mar. Mientras se ponía un vestido de color lila y se abrigaba con una suave capa del mismo tono, pensaba que su marido había tenido la misma idea que ella.

Ya estaba levantado y fuera del camarote.

Una franja de tonos grises y rosados surcaba el horizonte cuando Candy llegó a cubierta. Los marineros trabajaban apresuradamente, eludiéndola al desenroscar los cabos y revisar las jarcias. Ante ella, el primer oficial se había situado con las piernas totalmente separadas, dándole la espalda e impartiendo órdenes a los hombres que subían a los mástiles. Buscó a su marido, pero tuvo la impresión de ser el único pasajero en la cubierta. Durante la cena, Terry había dicho al capitán Farraday que le gustaba estar en cubierta cuando soltaban las amarras y el barco zarpaba.

Recogiéndose la falda, Candy se acercó al capitán, que entraba en la cubierta.

—No habrá visto por casualidad a mi marido, capitán Farraday?

Al ver la impresión de impaciencia en el rostro de él, le explicó rápidamente la razón por la que le estaba robando su tiempo:

—No está en nuestro camarote ni tampoco en cubierta. Puede encontrarse en alguna otra parte del barco?

—No es probable, Excelencia —respondió el otro, ausente, con la vista fija en el cielo, que se iba iluminando, calculando el tiempo que faltaba para que saliera el sol—. Y ahora, si me disculpa...

Desconcertada, intentando no hacer caso del cosquilleo que le producía la intriga, Candy bajó al camarote y se quedó allí de pie observando la estancia con aire inseguro. Decidió que tal vez Terry había salido a dar un paseo por el puerto, cogió el abrigo de color tostado que él había dejado en una silla al entrar en el barco la noche anterior, llevó la prenda hacia el armario para colgarla y de camino acercó la suave y fina tela a su mejilla, aspirando el leve perfume de la fragante colonia de Terry. Él estaba acostumbrado a que un ayuda de cámara recogiera lo que iba dejando, pensó Candy, sonriendo ante la idea, al colocar luego el pantalón de conjunto en el armario. Se volvió para buscar la chaqueta azul marino que se había puesto la noche anterior para subir a cubierta. No estaba en el camarote, como tampoco estaba el resto de la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior.

El capitán Farraday comprendió su preocupación, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la corriente favorable y así se lo manifestó. Una terrible premonición de desastre se apoderó de Candy y la hizo temblar, aunque sabía por instinto que las súplicas no surtirían efecto alguno con aquel hombre que tenía delante.

—Capitán Farraday —dijo, plantándose ante él y en el tono que ella creía que imitaba la autoritaria voz de la abuela de Terry—, si mi esposo está herido en alguna parte del barco, usted será el culpable, no solo de las heridas, sino de haberse hecho a la mar en lugar de llevarlo a tierra para que le vea un médico. Además —siguió, haciendo un esfuerzo por estabilizar su voz—, a menos que no hubiera comprendido lo que me contó ayer mi marido, él es propietario de una parte de la empresa a la que pertenece este barco.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

El capitán Farraday y su primer oficial, vestidos de gala, se encontraban en posición de firmes en la vacia cubierta del incautado Viento a favor, observando el coche negro que se había detenido justo enfrente de la plancha del barco.

—Es ella? —preguntó el primer oficial, sin creérselo, contemplando aquella silueta delgada y envarada que subía lentamente por la plancha, del brazo de sir George Bradburn, una de las personas más influyentes del Almirantazgo—. Me va a decir que la anciana de pelo blanco tiene influencia para conseguir que el ministro se incaute de nuestro barco y nos pongan a los dos en cuarentena? Por el simple hecho de que ella pueda entrar aquí a oír lo que tenemos que decirle?

Candy se levantó sobresaltada al oír el golpe en la puerta de su camarote, con el corazón desbocado por el miedo y la esperanza, al igual que le había ocurrido durante los últimos cinco días, cada vez que oía movimiento fuera. De todas formas, no fue el duque el que vio ante su puerta, sino la abuela de este, a la que no había visto desde la boda.

—Se sabe algo? —preguntó Candy, desesperada, excesivamente angustiada para saludar a la mujer con toda la formalidad.

—El capitán y el primer oficial no saben nada —respondió Su Excelencia, escuetamente—. Venga conmigo.

—No! —Al borde de una ataque de nervios, estádó en el que se había mantenido durante dos días y dos noches, Candy movió la cabeza con vehemencia mientras retrocedia—. Él querría que permaneciera...

La duquesa se detuvo para observar a la pálida y acongojada muchacha por encima de su aristocrática nariz.

—Mi nieto —dijo en el tono más frío del mundo— esperaría que usted se comportara con la dignidad y el control que corresponden a su esposa, la duquesa de Grandchester.

Aquellas palabras fueron para Candy como un bofetón en la cara, y tuvieron el mismo efecto: hacerla entrar en razón. Su esposo esperaría aquello de ella. Intentando controlar el pánico, recogió el perrito, se puso tiesa y con aire inexpresivo siguió a la duquesa y a sir George Bradburn hasta el coche, pero cuando el cochero le sujetó el codo para ayudarla a entrar, se apartó con un movimiento brusco para echar una última y frenética mirada a las fachadas de las tabernas y los prostíbulos alineadas en el bullicioso muelle.

Su marido tenía que estar por allí. Enfermo o herido. No podía encontrarse muy lejos... Su cabeza se negaba a plantear otra posibilidad.

Horas más tarde, el carruaje moderó la marcha, siguiendo con aire regio su ruta por las calles de Londres, y Candy apartó su sombría mirada de la ventana para volverse hacia la duquesa, sentada frente a ella, con la espalda recta como un palo y una expresión tan helada e impasible que hacía pensar que en realidad aquella mujer no tenía sentimientos.

En el sepulcral silencio de aquel interior, el susurro de Candy sonó como un grito:

—Adónde vamos?

Tras una intencionada y prolongada pausa que dejó claro que a la duquesa le molestaba tener que explicarle sus intenciones, la mujer dijo con frialdad:

—A mi casa de Londres. Ramsey ya habrá llegado allí con unos cuantos sirvientes que se ocuparán de mantener las cortinas corridas e informar a las visitas de que nos encontramos en Rosemeade. La prensa ha difundido la noticia de la desaparición de mi nieto y no quiero que me molesten los conocidos o los husmeadores.

Sin duda, el tono brusco de la duquesa despertó la compasión del ministro, Bradburn, pues habló por primera vez intentando tranquilizarla.

—Estamos moviendo cielo y tierra para descubrir qué le ha ocurrido a Grandchester —dijo con delicadeza—. Bow Street ha dispuesto que cien agentes den una batida en los muelles e interroguen a todo el mundo, y los abogados de la familia han contratado asimismo a otros cien investigadores a los que han dado órdenes de utilizar todos los medios a su alcance para obtener su propia información. No se ha recibido petición de rescate alguna, por lo que no creemos que haya sido secuestrado con este objetivo.

Sorbiéndose unas lágrimas que imaginaba que la duquesa censuraría, Candy formuló una pregunta a pesar de temer su posible respuesta:

—¿Existen posibilidades de encontrarlo...? —Su voz se apagó. Le resultó imposible pronunciar la palabra «vivo».

—No... —dijo él, dudando— No lo sé.

El tono implicaba que las posibilidades no eran muy halagüeñas, y a Candy se le nublaron los ojos y tuvo que disimular las lágrimas que ya empezaban a brotar hundiendo la mejilla en la suave tapicería del asiento mientras las sorbía con dificultad por el terrible nudo que se le iba formando en la garganta.

Candy pasó cuatro interminables días en la casa de la duquesa, quien insistió en tratarla como si fuera invisible, sin dirigirle en ningún momento la palabra o una mirada siquiera. En el quinto día, se encontraba ante la ventana de su dormitorio cuando vio que sir George salía de la casa. Demasiado nerviosa para esperar que la llamaran, bajó a la carrera e irrumpió en el salón donde se encontraba la duquesa.

—He visto salir al ministro, Que ha dicho?

La duquesa le dirigió una iracunda mirada que censuraba su precipitada irrupción.

—Las visitas de sir George no le conciernen a usted—respondió fríamente la duquesa y luego volvió la cabeza con un brusco gesto de rechazo.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron romper el finísimo hilo de control que había conseguido mantener Candy en sus emociones. Cerró los puños y con voz temblorosa por la frustración y la ira exclamó:

—Piense usted lo que piense, señora mía, no soy una niña tonta y ahora mismo, para mí, mi esposo es la persona más importante del mundo. Usted no puede, no debe, esconderme la información.

Al ver que la duquesa se limitaba a mirarla con un silencio glacial, Candy pasó a la súplica:

—Sería mucho más considerada si me dijera la verdad en lugar de ocultármela. No puedo soportar está incertidumbre... No me haga sufrir, por favor. No voy a hacerle ninguna escena... Cuando murió mi padre y mi madre se vio incapaz de reanudar su vida con normalidad, yo, a los catorce años, me hice cargo de todo en casa. Y cuando murió mi abuelo...

—No hay noticias! —saltó Su Excelencia—. Cuando llegue alguna, me ocuparé de que esté usted al corriente de ella.

—Pero han pasado tantos días! —exclamó Candy.

La mirada de la duquesa se clavó en ella, expresando todo su desprecio.

—Hace muy bien el teatro. Pero tranquilicese, pues no debe temer por su bienestar. Entre su madre y mi nieto se estableció un acuerdo matrimonial según el cual ella dispondrá de fondos para vivir lujosamente el resto de sus días. Ahora mismo tiene dinero de sobras para mantenerla también a usted.

Candy quedó boquiabierta al comprender que la duquesa creía que se preocupaba por su propio futuro y no por su marido, que tal vez yacía en el fondo del Canal de la Mancha.

Sin habla a causa de la ira, tuvo que escuchar la mordaz conclusión de la duquesa.

—¡Apártese de mi vista! No soporto un minuto más que siga simulando preocupación por mi nieto. Apenas lo conoce y no significa nada para usted.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —exclamó Candy—. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme algo así? ¿Cómo va a comprender lo que puedo sentir por él si usted no tiene sentimientos? Y si los ha tenido alguna vez, es demasiado... demasiado vieja para recordar lo que es el amor.

La duquesa se levantó lentamente con aire amenazador, pero Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa y enfurecida para detener su ciega invectiva.

—No puede ni imaginar lo que ha representado para mi verle sonreír o reír conmigo. No sabe lo que he sentido mirándole a los ojos... —Un sollozo la interrumpió y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus palidas mejillas—No quiero su dinero... Solo deseo poder mirarle a los ojos y verle sonreír. —Las rodillas se le doblaron y se desplomó llorando a los pies de la duquesa—. No deseo más que ver sus bellos ojos... —dijo sollozando.

La duquesa pareció vacilar un instante, pero lúego se volvió y abandonó el salón dejando a Candy llorando desesperadamente en su soledad. Diez minutos después, Ramsey entró con un lujoso servicio de té.

—Su Excelencia ha dicho que se encontraba usted débil por no haber comido y que necesitaba un refrigerio —dijo.

Aún en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en el sofá y la cabeza hundida en ellos, Candy levantó lentamente la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con timidez.

—Lléveselo, por favor. No puedo soportar la vista de la comida.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la duquesa y sin hacer caso del comentario de Candy, Ramsey dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, se incorporó y, por primera vez desde que ella le había conocido, la miró con un semblante que reflejaba la inseguridad y la incomodidad.

—Sin ánimo de chismorrear —empezó con frialdad tras una larga pausa—, le diré que Craddock, la doncella de la duquesa, me ha informado de que Su Excelencia apenas ha probado bocado en cinco días. Se le ha servido ahora mismo un refrigerio en el salón pequeño. Tal vez si usted quisiera acompañarla, podría convencerla para que comiera algo.

—Esa mujer no necesita comida —exclamó Candy levantándose con desgana—. Ella no es como el resto de mortales.

El frío comportamiento de Ramsey se convirtió en glacial ante la indirecta crítica hacia la dueña de la casa.

—Llevo cuarenta años con la duquesa de Grandchester. Mi profunda preocupación por ella me había llevado a suponer, erróneamente, que usted podía sentir alguna inquietud por Su Excelencia, puesto que ahora forma parte de la familia. Le pido disculpas por mi desacierto.

Haciendo una rígida reverencia salió del salón y Candy se quedó con una espantosa sensación de desconcierto. Al parecer, Ramsey sentía una gran devoción por la duquesa a pesar de que Candy conocía perfectamente la actitud que ella mostraba por el servicio. En Rosemeade, había renido dos veces por «curiosear con los sirvientes» cuando todo lo que había hecho ella era preguntar a Ramsey si estaba casado y a una de las doncellas si tenía hijos. Desde la altivez de la duquesa, hablar con un sirviente constituía curiosear con ellos, lo que, a su vez, significaba tratarles como a iguales, y aquello, recordaba Candy a partir de los cortantes comentarios de la abuela de su marido, no se hacia. Y a pesar de todo, parecía que Ramsey sentía una gran devoción por ella. Lo que significaba que la anciana duquesa no podía ser solo orgullo y altivez.

Aquella idea la llevó a otra y Candy siguió con la vista fija en la bandeja, desconcertada, preguntándose si en el gesto de la duquesa habría algo de «planteamiento de tregua». Hasta entonces, aquella mujer no había mostrado el menor interés por saber si ella comía o no. Por otra parte, la bandeja podía constituir la forma de recordar a Candy que tenía que controlarse.

Se mordió el labio pensando en las palabras de Ramsey: Cinco días... La duquesa llevaba cinco días sin comer. Ella apenas había probado bocado durante aquellos días, pero era joven y fuerte y gozaba de buena salud. Se apaciguó algo más al pensar que si la duquesa no había podido comer tenía que estar mucho más afligida por la desaparición de su nieto de lo que dejaba suponer.

Lanzando un suspiro de decisión, Candy apartó el pelo de su frente y decidió que aquella bandeja había llegado allí como ofrecimiento de tregua. Lo hizo porque no podía soportar la idea de ver a aquella mujer de setenta años consumiéndose.

Por la rendija de la puerta que daba al salón azul, vio a la duquesa sentada con la vista fija en la chimenea. Incluso en reposo, la anciana ofrecía una imagen que intimidaba, aunque en sus adustos rasgos Candy vislumbró algo que le recordó a su madre poco después de la muerte de su esposo y antes de que la llegada de la otra mujer convirtiera la aflicción de la señora White en odio.

Entró poco a poco en el salón y la sombra que se proyectó en el campo visual de la duquesa la puso en alerta. Con la misma brusquedad apartó la mirada, pero no con suficiente rapidez para que Candy no pudiera vislumbrar el brillo de las lágrimas en los pálidos ojos de la anciana.

—Excelencia... —dijo en voz baja al seguir avanzando.

—No le he dado a usted permiso para que viniera aquí a interrumpirme —exclamó la duquesa, pero por primera vez aquella dura voz no confundió a Candy.

Utilizando el mismo tono tranquilizador que con su madre, respondió:

—No, tiene usted razón.

—Márchese.

Algo deprimida, Candy persistió con decisión.

—No la molestaré mucho tiempo, pero debo disculparme por lo de hace un rato. Le he dicho cosas imperdonables.

—Acepto las disculpas. Y ahora márchese.

Sin hacer caso de su cáustica mirada, Candy se acercó a ella.

—He pensado que, ya que las dos tenemos que comer, tal vez sería más soportable hacerlo juntas. Nos... haríamos compañía.

El enojo estalló en aquella mujer que veía contrariados sus deseos.

—Si desea compañía, váyase con su madre, como le he dicho hace un cuarto de hora.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —replicó la anciana.

—Porque —respondió Candy en un ahogado susurro—tengo que estar cerca de alguien que le quiera a él.

La desnuda e incontrolable pena apareció fugazmente en la expresión de la duquesa antes de que tuviera tiempo de controlarse, pero en aquel instante Candy vio el tormento que se encerraba bajo la fachada de rígida dignidad.

Sintiendo una profunda lástima y procurando no demostrarlo, Candy sesentó frente a la duquesa y destapó el contenido de una de las bandejas. El estómago se le revolvió al ver la comida, pero sonrió amablemente.

—¿Le apetece un poco de pollo... o prefiere ternera?

La duquesa vaciló un momento mirando a Candy con intriga.

—¡Mi nieto sigue vivo! —afirmó, retándola a que se lo discutiera.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella con fervor, consciente de que si lo ponía en duda probablemente la echaría de allí—Estoy convencida de ello.

La duquesa examinó minuciosamente el rostro de Candy, formándose un juicio sobre su sinceridad, y luego, con un leve gesto de asentimiento dijo bruscamente:

—Creo que voy a comer un poco de pollo.

Comieron las dos en un silencio que interrumpía de vez en cuando el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Hasta que Candy se levantó y le dio las buenas noches, la anciana no abrió la boca, pero en esta ocasión se dirigió a ella llamándola por su nombre:

—Candice... —dijo con voz quebrada.

Ella se volvió.

—Dígame, señora...

—¿Usted... —empezó la duquesa, inspirando con dificultad— ¿Reza usted alguna vez?

Las lágrimas hicieron un nudo en la garganta de Candy al darse cuenta enseguida de que aquella orgullosa dama no sentía interés por sus hábitos religiosos personales, sino que le estaba pidiendo que rezara.

Sorbiéndose con dificultad las lágrimas, Candy asintió.

—Con gran fervor —murmuró.

Durante los tres días siguientes, Candy y la duquesa mantuvieron una tranquila vela en el salón azul; las frases pronunciadas no mostraron entusiasmo alguno, sus voces fueron siempre más bajas de lo normal. Eran dos desconocidas que tenían poco en común, a excepción del atroz dolor que las unía.

Al tercer día, por la tarde, Candy preguntó a la duquesa si había mandado llamar a Anthony, lord Graham.

—Le mandé un recado diciéndole que pasara por aquí, pero estaba... —se interrumpió al ver a Ramsey en la puerta—Dígame, Ramsey...

—Ha llegado sir George Bradburn, Excelencia.

Candy se levantó, inquieta, dejando caer la labor que la duquesa le había pasado, pero cuando, un momento después vio entrar a aquel hombre de pelo blanco y se fijó en su inexpresivo rostro, todo su cuerpo se estremeció de terror.

Al parecer, la duquesa había llegado a la misma conclusión, pues de pronto el color abandonó su rostro y se levantó poco a poco apoyándose en el bastón que utilizaba desde su llegada a Grosvenor Square.

—Trae usted noticias, verdad, George? De que se trata?

—Los detectives han establecido que la noche de la desaparición de Grandchester alguien vio a un hombre que corresponde a su descripción en una taberna del muelle hacia las once. Gracias a una jugosa suma de dinero, el propietario de dicho establecimiento recordó también que se trataba de un hombre excepcionalmente alto, más de un metro ochenta, que vestía como un caballero. El caballero en cuestión le compró unos cuantos puros y salió. La taberna está situada al otro lado del embarcadero en el que estaba amarrado el Viento a favor y estamos convencidos de que el hombre era Grandchester.

Bradburn hizo una pausa y siguió, abatido:

—¿No sería mejor que se sentaran ustedes?

Aquella alarmante sugerencia llevó a Candy a apoyarse en la silla.

—Continúe —ordenó la duquesa con emoción en su voz.

—Dos marineros que se encontraban a bordo del Azor, amarrado cerca del Viento afavor, vieron que un hombre alto y bien vestido salía de la taberna seguido por dos individuos que al parecer pertenecían al populacho. Los del Azor no le prestaron una especial atención, y estaban ya algo bebidos, pero uno de ellos cree haber visto que aporreaban al caballero en la cabeza. El otro no lo vio, pero, al parecer, se fijó luego en que uno de los villanos cargaba sobre sus hombros al caballero y lo transportaba hacia el final del muelle, y dio por supuesto que estaba borracho.

—Y no hicieron nada para ayudarle? —exclamó Candy.

—Ninguno de los marineros estaba en condiciones de auxiliar a nadie, aparte de que no son de los que opinan que hay que intervenir en algo que, desgraciadamente, es tan corriente en los muelles.

—Pero hay algo más, verdad? —apuntó la duquesa, escrutando el sombrío rostro de sir George.

—Hemos tenido noticias de que durante aquella noche las bandas de reclutamiento forzoso desplegaron una actividad especial —dijo sir George después de aspirar profundamente—, y hemos descubierto también que una de las bandas se llevó a un hombre cuya descripción corresponde inequivocamente a la de Grandchester. Convencidos de que la borrachera le había dejado inconsciente y al no encontrarle encima identificación alguna, pagaron a los malhechores por Grandchester y lo entregaron a uno de los buques de guerra de Su Majestad: al Lancaster.

—Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Candy, llena de júbilo. Sin reflexionar, cogió la helada mano de la duquesa y la estrechó entre las suyas. Las siguientes palabras de Bradburn, no obstante, la sumergieron de nuevo en las negras profundidades del abismo.

—Hace cuatro días —dijo sir George en tono grave—, el Lancaster entabló combate con un barco francés, el Versailles. Otro de nuestros buques, el Carlisle, volvía con dificultades a puerto protegido por la niebla, dañado por un tropiezo con los americanos. Su capitán, incapaz de acudir en auxilio del otro buque, presenció toda la batalla con sus anteojos. Cuando ésta terminó, al Versailles apenas le quedaban velas...

—Y al Lancaster? —preguntó Candy.

Sir George se aclaró la voz.

—Tengo el triste deber de informarles que el Lancaster se hundió y que desaparecieron todos los que iban a bordo de él, incluyendo a Su Excelencia, el duque de Grandchester.

El salón empezó a girar ante los ojos de Candy; un chillido empujaba en su garganta pero ella lo contuvo tapándose la boca mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el atormentado rostro de la duquesa. Vio que la anciana se tambaleaba, la sujetó por los brazos y abrazó a aquella mujer que lloraba, acariciándole la espalda, susurrándole inútiles palabras de consuelo mientras sus ojos quedaban también inundados de lágrimas.

Como si le hablara desde una gran distancia, oyó que sir George Bradburn decía que había llegado un médico, y tuvo una cierta conciencia de que alguien apartaba de ella con suavidad y al tiempo firmeza a la abuela de Jordan, deshecha en lágrimas, mientras Ramsey la tomaba a ella del brazo y la llevaba arriba.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

Las pesadillas persiguieron a Candy hasta despertarla y hacerla colocar boca arriba en un intento de huir del sueño en el que se encontraba en un cementerio rodeada por cientos de lápidas en las que se leían los nombres de su padre, de su abuelo, de su esposo...

Cuando hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, notó los párpados pesados como si llevaran hierro, y al conseguirlo por fin se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tenía la sensación de que le habían clavado un hacha en el cráneo, y la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la molestata. Se volvió para evitar la claridad y se encontró ante una mujer delgada con uniforme negro, delantal y cofia blanca, echando una cabezada en una butaca junto a su cama. La doncella, pensó Candy.

—¿Por qué está usted aquí? —murmuró con una voz débil, áspera, que apenas reconocía como suya.

La doncella siguió durmiendo, con un suave ronquido, y Candy apoyó su dolorida cabeza en la almohada. Miró con gesto inexpresivo la mesilla, en la que vio un vaso y una cucharilla junto a una botella.

—Que es eso? —preguntó, en voz más alta en está ocasión.

La agotada doncella se incorporó y, al ver que Candy había abierto los ojos, pegó un salto.

—Láudaño, milady. El doctor ha dicho que tenía que tornárselo en cuanto volviera en sí. Voy a prepararle algo para comer y vuelvo en un instante.

Estaba demasiado somnolienta para poner las ideas en orden, y por tanto dejó que se cerraran de nuevo sus pesados párpados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con una bandeja al lado de la cama y vio que el sol había avanzado bastante en el cielo. Se dio cuenta de que era por la tarde y de que estaba desorientada y confusa, pero por lo menos había descansado.

La doncella estaba despierta y la miraba inquieta.

—¡Madre mía, ha dormido usted como un tronco! —dijo la muchacha, y luego se llevó la mano a los labios con aire aterrorizado.

Candy la miró intrigada y con un enorme esfuerzo consiguió sentarse para que la doncella pudiera colocar la bandeja sobre su regazo. En la bandeja del desayuno, como siempre, había una rosa roja y un ejemplar del Times doblado.

—Por que me dan láudaño? —preguntó Candy, molesta por la ronquera que notaba en su voz y la dificultad que tenía para concentrarse.

—Porque el doctor ha dicho que debe tomarlo.

Candy frunció el ceño, desconcertada, y seguidamente formuló la pregunta de cada mañana desde que había llegado a aquella casa.

—Ha venido sir George...?

El dolor se apoderó de nuevo de su cuerpo y se hizo patente con un torturado gemido al concentrarse su mente en la última visita de Bradburn el martes. Agitó la cabeza intentando olvidar las imágenes que iban desfilando por ella, las voces que decían: «El triste deber de informarle que desaparecieron todos los que iban a bordo... Rápido, llamen al médico... Las autoridades notificaron como estaba previsto... Ramsey, llévela a la cama...».

—No! —exclamó Candy, apartando la vista de la doncella, pero tenía el Times delante. Fijó la vista en el titular en negritá de la portada.

—Qué ocurre, milady? Qué pone aquí? —preguntó la horrorizada muchacha, mirando aquellas palabras que no sabía leer.

Candy sí comprendió el mensaje. Leyó en el periódico que Terrence Graham Baker, duodécimo duque de Grandchester, marqués de Landsdowne, conde de Marlot, barón de Richfield, había muerto.

Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en las almohadas y cerró los ojos, ajena a todo salvo al tormento que le abrasaba el alma.

—Ay, señorita... Perdón... Excelencia... No tenía intención de trastornarla... —murmuró la doncella, moviendo las manos, inquieta—. Llamaré al médico. Han llevado a Su Excelencia a la cama y estaba tan enferma que el doctor ha dicho que no se atrevia a dejarla ni un momento.

Aquello intensificó el desconsuelo de Candy.

—Iré a verla enseguida —dijo a la consternada muchacha.

—No, no, Excelencia, usted también ha estado enferma y no solucionaría nada. Craddock ha dicho al señor Ramsey que Su Excelencia no habla. Por lo visto, no puede. Tampoco conoce a nadie... Tan solo mira...

La alarma venció a la aflicción de Candy; sin hacer caso de las protestas de la doncella, colocó las piernas a un lado de la cama, se agarró al soporte del dosel para estabilizarse y se puso la bata.

El médico respondió a la llamada de Candy abriéndole la puerta del dormitorio de la duquesa y saliendo al pasillo.

—Cómo está? —preguntó ella, nerviosa.

—Mal... Bastante mal —dijo el hombre moviendo la cabeza—. Es una persona mayor y ha tenido una conmoción terrible. No come ni habla. Está aquí turbada con la vista perdida.

Candy asintió, recordando el comportamiento de su madre cuando, poco después de la muerte de su padre, había aparecido en su casa la amante de este. Entonces, la señora White se había retirado a la cama sin querer comer ni hablar, ni tampoco dejar que nadie la consolara. Cuando por fin salió de su autoimpuesta reclusión, ya no era la mujer que había sido. Daba la impresión de que el dolor y la amargura seguían reprimidos en su interior y la iban carcomiendo.

—Ha llorado? —preguntó Candy, consciente de que era peligroso guardarse la aflicción.

—No, por supuesto! Las mujeres de su categoría y rango no se permiten soltar una lágrima. Tal como le hemos ido repitiendo Craddock y yo, tiene que mostrarse fuerte y ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, tiene otro nieto y la familia no se quedará sin título.

La opinión que tenía Candy de los galenos, que dejaba bastante que desear, por cierto, cayó por los suelos al observar a aquel hombre insensible y presuntuoso que tenía delante.

—Si no le importa, me gustarla verla.

—Intente animarla —dijo él, sin ni siquiera fijarse en la expresión de desdén que reflejaba el rostro de Candy—. No le hable de Grandchester.

Candy entró en la habitación en penumbra y el corazón se le encogió de pena e inquietud al ver a aquella mujer, antes tan enérgica y corpulenta, reclinada en las almohadas, como el espectro de lo que había sido. Aquel rostro rodeado por cabello blanco se veía grisáceo, y los pálidos ojos, vidriosos y completamente hundidos. Candy no vislumbró en ellos señal alguna de reconocimiento cuando pasó por delante de la cama para ir a sentarse en un extremo de está.

Asustada, cogió la mano que la duquesa tenía apoyada lánguidamente sobre el cubrecama dorado.

—No puede continuar así —dijo en un susurro tembloroso, lleno de compasión, suplicando con la mirada a la duquesa que la escuchara—, no debe seguir así. Jordan no soportaría verla de está forma. —Al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba, le estrechó aquella frágil mano—. Tiene usted idea de lo orgulloso que se sentía él de su fuerza y brío? Lo sabe usted? Yo si lo sé, porque alardeaba de sus virtudes conmigo.

Los ojos azul pálido ni siquiera parpadearon. Sin saber si la duquesa la había oído, había creído lo que le decía o simplemente no le importaba su comentario, Candy hizo un nuevo esfuerzo para convencerla.

—Es verdad. Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día. Después de casarnos, estábamos a punto de marcharnos de Rosemeade y él preguntó dónde estaba usted. Le dije que estaba arriba y que tenía miedo de que usted no se recuperara del trastorno de la boda. Sonrió cuando me oyó decirlo... Dibujó una de aquellas típicas sonrisas suyas que te obligaban a responder con el mismo gesto... ¿Y sabe lo que contestó?

La duquesa no se inmutó.

—Dijo —insistió Candy con aire perentorio— que harían falta un montón de bodas como aquélla para tumbar a su abuela. Comentó que usted sería capaz de enfrentarse al propio Napoleón y salir victoriosa del encuentro. Y que cuando hubiera terminado con él, el hombre le pediría perdón por los malos modales con los que nos había declarado la guerra. Eso es exactamente lo que él...

Los ojos de la duquesa se cerraron y Candy quedó sin aliento, hasta que vio, un momento después, que dos lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Las lágrimas eran una buena señal. Consciente de ello siguió insistiendo:

—Terry sabía que usted es valiente y fuerte, además de... leal. Por algún comentario que me hizo, creo que no pensaba que las mujeres pudieran ser leales, a excepción de usted.

Los ojos de la duquesa se abrieron y miraron a Candy con aire angustiado, de súplica e incertidumbre.

Acariciando la mejilla de aquella mujer desconsolada, Candy intentó convencerla de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ella misma perdía el control y le costaba hablar.

—Es cierto. Estaba tan seguro de su lealtad hacia él que me dijo que a pesar de que usted no soportara nuestra boda era capaz de arrancar la piel a tiras a quien se atreviera a criticarme... por el simple hecho de llevar su nombre.

Los pálidos ojos azules se inundaron y las lágrimas fueron descendiendo hasta los dedos de Candy. Unos minutos después, la duquesa trago saliva con gesto convulsivo mientras levantaba la vista hacia ella. Con voz entrecortada, preguntó:

—Es verdad que Terry dijo esto... sobre Napoleón?

Candy asintió intentando sonreír, pero las siguientes palabras de la duquesa le hicieron soltar las lágrimas.

—Le quise más que a mis hijos —dijo llorando. Estiró los brazos y atrajo hacia si a la llorosa muchacha que con gran valentía intentaba consolarla—. Nunca... nunca le dije que le quería, Candice. Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

Candy pasó el resto del día y el siguiente al lado de la duquesa, que parecía necesitar hablar constantemente de Terry ahora que se había roto ya el embalse que contenta la profunda pena.

A las ocho de la noche siguiente, Candy dejó a la anciana descansando tranquilamente y se dirigió al salón azul en lugar de volver al deprimente aislamiento de su propia habitación. Intentando controlar su aflicción, cogió un libro.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Ramsey se aclaró la voz para anunciar la llegada de una visita:

—Su Excelencia, el duque de Grandchester...

Un grito de alegría salió de los labios de la muchacha, que se levantó en el acto y fue hacia la puerta. Ramsey se apartó, apareció en el umbral el duque de Grandchester y Candy quedó paralizada. Se acercaba a ella Anthony Graham, quien se había convertido en duque de Grandchester.

Una furia irracional e incontrolable se apoderó de ella al pensar que aquel hombre se atrevía a otorgarse el título de Terry después de tan poco tiempo. Comprendió que Anthony Graham se había beneficiado de la tragedía y tal vez se alegraba...

Anthony se detuvo en el acto para mirar fijamente aquel rostro tan pálido en el que se adivinaba el enojo.

—Se equivoca usted, Candy —dijo en voz baja—. Daría lo que fuera por verle entrar por está puerta ahora mismo. De haber sabido que Ramsey me anunciaria de está forma, le habría pedido que no lo hiciera.

La irritación de Candy se desvaneció instantáneamente al oír la inconfundible sinceridad en aquella tranquila voz y en la pena que reflejaban sus ojos. Era sincera y no podía negar lo que había pensado, por ello dijo, arrepentida:

—Discúlpeme, Excelencia.

—Tony —rectificó él, tendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso—. Cómo está mi abuela?

—Ahora duerme, pero se está recuperando.

—Ramsey me ha comentado que usted la ha consolado y apoyado mucho. Se lo agradezco.

—Ha sido muy valiente y ahora ya es capaz de cuidarse sola.

—Y usted? —preguntó él, acercándose a una de las mesas para servirse un poco de jerez—. Ya se cuida usted? Tiene mal aspecto.

Una chispa del humor de siempre le encendió fugazmente los ojos.

—Tiene usted muy mala memoria, Excelencia. Siempre he tenido un aspecto que como mucho podía calificarse de pasable.

—Tony —insistió él, sentándose frente a ella y mirando las titilantes llamas de la chimenea.

—Su abuela no desea permanecer en Londres y verse obligada a soportar tantas visitas de pesame —dijo Candy unos minutos después—. Preferiria organizar unos discretos funerales y partir luego hacia Rosemeade.

Anthony movió la cabeza al oír mencionar Rosemeade.

—No creo que le convenga encerrarse en Rosemeade sola, y yo no puedo quedarme allí más de una semana. Grandchester Hall, la residencia de Terry, es una propiedad enorme, con mil personas entre servicio y arrendatarios que van a necesitar instrucciones y alguien que les tranquilice en cuanto se enteren de su fallecimiento. He tenido que dejarlo todo para aprender a gestionar sus inversiones y familiarizarme con la dirección de la propiedad. Preferiría que mi abuela me acompañara a Gtandchester Hall y se quedara allí.

—Sería muchísimo mejor para ella —reconoció Candy. Luego, para tranquilizarse en cuanto a sus propios planes, le comentó que después de los funerales tenía intención de irse a su casa—. Mi madre dijo que se dedicaría a viajar y a disfrutar después de mi boda —explicó—. Me prometió escribirme poniéndome al corriente de su paradero, de modo que, si usted dispone que me manden el correo a casa, yo le comunicaré que mi esposo... —Intentó decir «ha muerto» pero no pudo. Le resultaba imposible creer que aquel hombre tan apuesto y tan lleno de vida, ya no estaba entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, con una mueca de determinación, acompañada por el solícito Ramsey, la duquesa entró lentamente en el salón amarillo, donde Anthony leía el periódico y Candy, sentada ante un escritorio, miraba pensativa al vacío.

Cuando la duquesa vio a la pálida y valiente muchacha de mejillas chupadas que la había ayudado a superar el profundo dolor, su expresión se dulcificó, aunque un instante después sufrió un cambio radical al fijarse en Enrique, que perseguía ora su propia cola ora el dobladillo del negro vestido de luto de Candy.

—¡Estate quieto! —ordenó al indisciplinado animal.

Candy tuvo un sobresalto, Anthony se levantó de golpe, pero Enrique se limitó a menear la cola como gesto de bienvenida y prosiguió su alegre jugueteo sin inmutarse. Puesto que aquel acto de rebeldía sin precedentes cogió desprevenida a la duquesa, con una fulminante mirada intentó someter al indómito cachorro y, viendo que aquello no surtía efecto, se volvió hacia el majestuoso mayordomo.

—Ramsey —le ordenó en tono imperioso—, ocúpese de que alguien lleve a ese deplorable ser a dar un largo paseo hasta que quede agotado.

—Enseguida, Excelencia —dijo el mayordomo, inclinando de nuevo la cabeza, con cara de palo.

Se agachó, cogió al perro por el pescuezo con la mano derecha, colocando la izquierda bajo el fino pelo de la barriga del animal y se lo llevó, manteniéndole tan apartado de su cuerpo como pudo.

—Vamos a ver —dijo luego la duquesa con brío, y Candy reprimió una sonrisa—, Anthony me ha informado de que tiene usted intención de ir a su casa.

—Efectivamente. Pensaba marcharme mañana después del funeral.

—No va usted a hacer nada de eso. Nos acompañará a Anthony y a mi a Grandchester Hall

Candy había temido la vuelta a su vida anterior, a intentar seguir como si Terty no hubiera existido jamás, pero en ningún momento se había planteado trasladarse a Grandchester Hall.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque usted es la duquesa de Grandchester y su sitio está al lado de la familia de su esposo.

Candy dudó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Mi sitio está en mi casa.

—Tonterías! —exclamó la duquesa, categórica, y Candy no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver que la anciana había recuperado sus autoritarios modales de siempre; aquello era muchísimo mejor que el vacío caparazón en el que la había convertido la profunda pena—. La mañana en que se casó con Terry —siguió la duquesa con aire resuelto—, él me encomendó específicamente la tarea de convertirla en lo que tendría que ser, a fin de que en su momento consiguiera el lugar que le corresponde en la alta sociedad. A pesar de que mi nieto ya no está entre nosotros, confió en mi lealtad —puso el acento en esta última palabra— para poder llevar a cabo sus deseos.

El énfasis con el que había pronunciado la palabra «lealtad» recordó a Candy, como pretendía la duquesa, que ella misma le había dicho que aquella era una virtud que admiraba en ella. Candy vaciló, debatiéndose entre el sentimiento de culpabilidad, la responsabilidad y la preocupación por su propio bienestar en caso de decidir trasladarse a Grandchester Hall, lejos de todo y de todos sus seres queridos. La duquesa intentaba con gran valor sobrellevar la aflicción; no podía ayudar a Candy con la suya. Por otra parte, ella tampoco estaba segura de poder llevar la carga a solas, como había hecho tras la muerte de su abuelo y de la de su padre.

—Es usted muy amable al proponerme que viva con usted pero me temo que no va a ser posible —dijo Candy después de reflexionar—. Como mi madre está fuera, tengo responsabilidades para con otros y debo tomarlas en consideración.

—¿Qué responsabilidades? —preguntó la duquesa.

— Withman y Flanagan . Sin mi madre, nadie va a cuidar de ellos. Había comentado a mi esposo que les asignara un lugar en su casa, pero...

—Quiénes son Withman y Flanagan ? —la interrumpió la anciana imperiosamente.

— Flanagan es nuestro mayordomo y Withman , nuestro lacayo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que tengo la impresión —dijo Su Excelencia con acritud— de que los sirvientes existen para cuidar de sus amos y no al contrario. De todas formas —se relajó lo suficiente para proseguir—, aplaudo su sentido de la responsabilidad. Puede llevarlos a Grandchester Hall—sentenció con magnanimidad—. Me imagino que no nos vendrán mal otros dos sirvientes.

—Son bastante viejos! —se apresuró a añadir Candy—. No pueden trabajar duro, pero son orgullosos y necesitan saber que son necesarios. He sido yo quien, ejem, les he alimentado está falsa ilusión.

—Yo también he considerado siempre que es deber de cristiano procurar que los sirvientes de edad puedan trabajar mientras lo deseen y sean capaces de ello—mintió sin rodeos la duquesa, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada asesina a su nieto, que la miraba sin creerla.

Estaba dispuesta a convertir a Candy en una joven dama de la alta sociedad, para ella aquello era un desafío, un deber, un objetivo. No quería admitir que la valiente muchacha de cabello dorados, la que le había hecho superar la conmoción y la pena infinita que sentía, se hubiera granjeado un lugar permanente en su corazón o que le costara decirle adiós.

—No creo... —empezó Candy.

Al darse cuenta de que la muchacha iba a negarse de nuevo, la duquesa hizo uso de todos los recursos posibles.

—Ahora es usted una Graham, Candice, y su sitio está entre nosotros. Además tiene usted el deber de respetar los deseos de su esposo, y él se mostró muy específico al declarar que deseaba que usted fuera digna portadora de su ilustre nombre.

La resistencia de Candy se desvaneció al comprender por fin las últimas palabras de la duquesa. La llenó de orgullo y alegría constatar que ya no se llamaba White sino Graham. Al perderlo a él no lo había perdido todo; ¡él le había ofrecido su nombre! A cambio, recordó con cierta nostalgia, ella había prometido solemnemente a Terry honrarlo y cumplir sus deseos. Al parecer, Terry quiso que ella se convirtiera en una dama digna de llevar su nombre y que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía en la sociedad, aunque Candy no comprendiera exactamente que significaba aquello. La ternura se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando los levantó hacia la duquesa para prometerle:

—Haré lo que él deseaba.

—Perfecto —respondió la duquesa ásperamente. Cuando Candy se retiró para ir a hacer su equipaje, Anthony se reclinó en el asiento y miró con aire divertido a su abuela, quien reaccionó poniéndose muy tiesa y reprobando el gesto, pero le falló la estratagema.

—Vamos a ver —dijo él en tono sarcástico—, ¿desde cuándo siente ese imperioso deseo de contratar a abuelos ?

—Desde que he comprendido que era la única forma de evitar que Candice se fuera —respondió sin rodeos—. No voy a permitir que esa niña se quede encerrada en una aldehuela cualquiera y se pase el resto de su vida vestida de luto. Acaba de cumplir dieciocho años.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Grandchester Hall, la ancestral propiedad de doce generaciones de Graham, comprendía 20.000 hectáreas de bosques, parques, colinas y campos fértiles. Un imponente portal de hierro negro con el escudo de armas de los Gtandchester impedía el paso. Un guardián con librea salió de la casita de piedra de al lado de la verja para abrir el sólido portal a fin de que entraran los elegantes carruajes.

Candy, sentada al lado de la duquesa, observó por la ventana como avanzaban por la avenida que cruzaba hectáreas y hectáreas de aterciopelado césped recién cortado.

A uno y otro lado de la avenida se veían enormes árboles cuyas ramas se extendían como majestuosas sombrillas por encima de los vehículos. Si bien la propiedad pertenecía ahora a Anthony, Candy veía todo aquello como una propiedad de su esposo. Era la casa de Terry, el lugar donde había nacido y había pasado sus años de infancia y juventud. Allí conocería más cosas sobre él. Tuvo la impresión de que por el simple hecho de estar allí se sentirla más unida a él.

—Grandchester Hall es más bonito que cualquier lugar que haya podido imaginar —dijo con un suspiro.

Anthony sonrió ante el entusiasmo que sobrecogía a la muchacha.

—Esperé a ver la mansión —dijo, y por el tono en que lo dijo, ella comprendió que iba a ser algo realmente imponente.

Pero, a pesar de la advertencia, se quedó casi sin aliento cuando cogieron la curva de la avenida. A apenas un kilómetro se extendía en su majestuoso esplendor una mansión de piedra y cristal de tres plantas con más de doscientas estancias sobre un fondo de verdes colinas, ríos de cristalinas aguas y jardines dispuestos en terrazas. En la parte anterior, los cisnes se deslizaban por las tranquilas aguas de un enorme lago y, a la derecha, un espléndido cenador blanco con elegantes columnas de estilo griego clásico dominaba el paisaje.

—Supera la belleza —murmuró Candy—, lo supera todo.

Seis lacayos esperaban firmes ante la imponente escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal. Intentando apartar de su cabeza la impresión de que se estaba comportando con altivez, Candy siguió el ejemplo de la duquesa al bajar del coche y pasar ante los sirvientes como si fueran invisibles.

Abrió la puerta principal un hombre cuyo majestuoso porte dejaba claro que era el mayordomo jefe y el que tenía a su cargo a todo el personal. La duquesa se lo presentó llamándolo Higgins y seguidamente entró en la mansión con Candy a su lado.

Una amplia escalera de mármol subía hacia la primera planta, que llevaba a la terraza, y a partir de ésta seguía hasta la segunda. Candy y la duquesa subieron juntas, y una vez arriba a aquella se le asignó una espléndida suite decorada en tonos rosados.

Cuando la doncella las dejó, la duquesa dijo a Candy:

—Le apetece descansar un rato? Ayer fue una dura prueba para las dos.

En el recuerdo que tenía Candy del funeral de Terry se mezclaba el sufrimiento y la sensación de irrealidad: una sombría neblina en la que se acumulaban cientos de rostros apagados que la miraban con aire inquisitivo al lado de la duquesa en la enorme iglesia. La madre de Anthony, viuda, y su hermano menor, lisiado, se situaron al otro lado de ella, con los rostros pálidos y la expresión afligida. media hora antes su carruaje les había dejado en la casa de Anthony. A Candy le caían bien los dos y la alegraba tenerlos cerca.

—En lugar de descansar, me gustaria, si es posible, ver la habitación de él. Resulta que me case con Terry pero no tuve oportunidad de conocerle a fondo. Se crió en está casa y vivió en ella hasta una semana antes de que yo le conociera. —El nudo familiar que formaban las lágrimas en su garganta le obligó a acabar con voz temblorosa—Quisiera descubrirle, saber cosas sobre él y eso puedo hacerlo aquí. Es una de las razones que me han decidido a venir.

Aquella ternura abrumó a la duquesa hasta el punto de que esbozó un gesto para acariciarle la mejilla pero se contuvo y dijo con cierta brusquedad:

—Mandaré a Gibbons, el lacayo mayor, que la acompañe.

Unos minutos después apareció Gibbons, un hombre mayor y dinámico, que la acompañó a lo que él denominaba «los aposentos del señor», una lujosa suite en la primera planta con un lienzo de pared acristalado del suelo al techo con vistas a los jardines.

En cuanto Candy entró, notó el leve y familiar aroma de la fragante colonia de Terry, el que había aspirado de noche, en sus brazos. El dolor por la pérdida lo sentía con intensidad hasta en los huesos, y por otro lado le pareció un consuelo estar allí, pues desmentía la persistente sensación de que aquel súbito matrimonio de cuatro días con un maravilloso desconocido había sido algo imaginario.

Su mirada recorrió con cuidado cada centímetro del aposento, desde el fino artesonado del techo hasta las magníficas alfombras persas de tonos azules y dorados que pisaba. A un extremo y otro de la enorme habitación había dos grandes chimeneas de mármol de color crema en las que casi podía permanecer de pie. A la izquierda, una cama inmensa con un cubrecama de satén azul y bordados en oro montada sobre una tarima en la que se sostenía el dosel azul y dorado que llegaba hasta el techo. A la derecha, un par de sofás tapizados con seda dorada se encontraban frente a frente ante una de las chimeneas.

—Quisiera echar un vistazo por aquí —explicó al lacayo en un reverente murmullo, como si se encontrara en algún lugar sagrado, pues en realidad ésa era la impresión que sentía. Se acercó a la cómoda de palisandro, donde tocó con gesto respetuoso los cepillos con reverso de ónix, dispuestos a la espera de que los empunara la mano de Terry. Se puso de puntillas para ver su reflejo en el espejo del mueble. El espejo de Terty. Estaba colocado para que se ajustara a la altura de su propietario y ella, de puntillas, solo conseguía ver su frente y sus ojos. Qué alto era!, pensó, sonriendo.

Otras tres estancias daban al dormitorio: un vestidor, una biblioteca atestada de libros, con unas suaves butacas de cuero, y otra dependencia que quitó el aliento a Candy. Se encontró ante una enorme pieza semicircular con paredes y suelo de mármol negro con vetas doradas y una especie de fosa enorme y redonda, también de mármol, en el centro.

—Que demonios es esto? —preguntó.

—Un cuarto de baño, Excelencia —respondió el lacayo con una reverencia.

—¿Un cuarto de baño? —repitió Candy, contemplando, maravillada, los dorados grifos y las elegantes columnas de mármol que rodeaban el baño y llegaban hasta el techo, donde enmarcaban un redondeado tragaluz.

—Al señor le gustaban las cosas modernas, Excelencia—comentó el lacayo, y Candy se volvió ante el orgullo y el aprecio que demostraban las palabras de aquel hombre.

—Preferiría que me llamara usted «señorita Candice» —dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa. El sirviente quedó tan horrorizado que tuvo que rectificar enseguida—: Pues lady Candice. ¿Conocía usted bien a mi esposo?

—Mejor que cualquiera del servicio, a excepción del señor Smarth, el jefe de los mozos de cuadra. —Al darse cuenta de que lady Candice le escuchaba con sublime atención, Gibbons se ofreció para acompañarla a dar una vuelta por la mansión y sus alrededores, que finalmente duró tres horas, durante las que visitó los lugares preferidos de Terry en su niñez y conoció al señor Smarth, quien se ofreció a contarle «todo lo que deseara sobre el señor» cada vez que se acercara a los establos.

A última hora de la tarde, Gibbons terminó la visita llevándola a dos sitios, uno de los cuales se convirtió en el acto en el preferido de Candy. Se trataba de una larga galería en la que se exponían en dos hileras los retratos de tamaño natural de los once anteriores duques de Grandchester en unos idénticos marcos dorados, junto con otros retratos de sus esposas e hijos.

—Mi marido fue el más apuesto —afirmó ella, tras observar detenidamente todos los retratos.

—El señor Higgins y yo lo hemos dicho muchas veces.

—Pero su retrato no está aquí con los de los otros duques.

—En una ocasión le oí comentar al señor Anthony que tenía otras cosas que hacer con su tiempo que plantarse ante alguien con aire importante y digno. — Señaló dos retratos de la hilera superior—. Este es él, de niño, y en el otro con dieciséis años. Su padre insistió en que le hicieran este último, y el señor Terrence estaba furioso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido semblante de Candy al mirar al niño de pelo oscuro y rizado de pie al lado de una bella dama rubia de seductores ojos azules. Al otro lado de la butaca de terciopelo rojo que parecía un trono aparecía un hombre apuesto y serio con anchos hombros y la expresión más arrogante que Candy había visto en su vida.

El último lugar que le enseñó Gibbons fue una habitación más bien pequeña de la segunda planta en la que advirtió un olor a humedad, como si hubiera estádó mucho tiempo cerrada. En ella había tres pequeños pupitres frente a un gran escritorio y una vieja esfera terrestre montada en un pedestal de latón.

—Aquí está la escuela —dijo Gibbons—. El señor Terrence de pequeño pasó más tiempo intentando salir de aquí que sentado en el pupitre. Y aquí también probo en más de una ocasión la palmeta del señor Rigly por descuidar sus estudios. De todas formas, aprendió todo lo que debía saber, pues era más listo que el hambre.

Candy observó a fondo la austera estancia y se detuvo de pronto ante un pupitre en el que había grabadas las iniciales T.G.B, las de Terry. Las tocó amorosamente mientras seguía mirándolo todo con una mezcla de ilusión y malestar. Qué distinto era aquello del alegre y desordenado despacho de su abuelo en el que ella había tomado sus lecciones! Qué increíble le parecía que un profesor le diera a alguien con la palmeta en la mano en lugar de seducirle con sus conocimientos!

Cuando por fin el lacayo se despidió de ella, Candy se detuvo una vez más en la galería para descubrir el parecido de su esposo con aquel muchacho de dieciséis años. Mirándole a los ojos murmuró solemnemente: «Estarás orgulloso de mí, amor mío, te lo prometo».

Durante los días siguientes, Candy se dedicó en cuerpo y alma, con toda su decisión y su inteligencia, a memorizar páginas enteras del Peerage de Debrett y a estudiar una serie de libros de conducta, formalidades y protocolo que le había entregado la duquesa. Su diligencia mereció enseguida la aprobación de ésta, como ocurría con todo lo que hacía Candy, con dos importantes excepciones, que llevaron a la duquesa a llamar a Anthony a su salón privado una semana después de que la familia hubiera llegado a Grandchester Hall.

—Candice está confraternizando con Gibbons y Smarth—afirmó con aire de desconcierto y preocupación—Ha tenido ya más conversaciones con ellos que yo en los últimos cuarenta años.

Anthony enarcó las cejas y respondió sin hacerle mucho caso:

—Considera a los criados como personas de la familia. Eso quedó claro cuando preguntó si podían venir aquí su mayordomo y su lacayo. Es una actitud que no creo que haga daño a nadie.

—No opinarás que Flanagan y Withman son gente que no hacen daño a nadie cuando los veas —replicó la duquesa con aire misterioso—. Han llegado está mañana.

Anthony recordaba que Candy había dicho que eran viejos y empezó a decir:

—Son...

—Sordo y ciego! —exclamó la duquesa indignada—. El mayordomo no oye nada, a menos que le grites al oído, y el lacayo se da de bruces contra las puertas y contra el mayordomo. Sienta lo que sienta Candy por ellos, tendremos que esconderlos cuando vengan visitas. No podemos permitir que los invitados vean como tropiezan entre si en el vestfbulo y gritan como condenados.

Al ver que Anthony parecía más divertido que alarmado, le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Si esto no te parece inaceptable, creo que tengo pocas esperanzas de convencerte para que dejes las practicas de esgrima de las mañanas con Canfice. Una ocupación totalmente inaceptable para una dama, aparte de que exige llevar... pantalones!

Anthony tenía los mismos deseos de conocer la opinión de su abuela en cuanto a la esgrima que en lo referente a la confraternización con los criados.

—Espero, por mi y por Candy, que no le prohiba hacer esgrima conmigo. Es una ocupación inocente y a ella le gusta. Dice que así se mantiene en forma.

—Qué lo haga por ti? —dijo la duquesa, irritada.

Anthony se echó a reír.

—Es un adversario perfecto, y así yo me mantengo también en forma. Terry y yo estábamos considerados entre los mejores espadachines de Inglaterra, pero Candy me lo pone difícil, ya que la mitad de las veces me gana.

Cuando Tony se hubo marchado, la duquesa miró la butaca vacía que tenía delante con aire impotente, recordando perfectamente por qué había decidido no tocar aquellos temas con Candy: no soportaba desalentar a la muchacha, sobre todo cuando veía con qué valentía intentaba mostrarse animada. Durante más de una semana, las reconfortantes y cantarinas risas de Candy habían animado el ambiente de Grandchester Hall. Y la duquesa sabía muy bien que Vandu no reía porque sí sino porque intentaba desesperadamente levantar el ánimo de los demás, incluyendo el suyo. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una insólita combinación de candor, amabilidad, decisión y valentía.

Sin darse cuenta de que había hecho algo que afligía a la duquesa, Candy se ajustó a la rígida rutina de la vida en una mansión ducal. Pasó la primavera, llegó el verano y siguió con sus estudios y dedicando el tiempo libre a pasear por la magnífica propiedad o a visitar los establos, donde Smarth le contaba maravillosas historias sobre Terry de niño y de joven. Al igual que Gibbons, Smarth era un gran admirador del «señor» Terry y, en cuestión de semanas, la encantadora muchacha con la que éste se había casado le había robado el corazón.

Candy estaba siempre muy ocupada pero jamás se quitaba de la cabeza a Terry. Un mes después de su muerte, a petición de Candy, se colocó una pequeña placa de mármol con el nombre de Terry y las fechas de su nacimiento y su muerte, no en el cementerio familiar, como habría sido lo habitual, sino en un extremo del lago, en la linde del bosque, cerca de la caseta.

Candy pensó que era bonito el lugar cerca de la caseta, sobre todo en comparación con el aislado cementerio situado en la cima de una colina tras la mansión. Sin embargo, cuando vio la placa colocada no quedó del todo satisfecha. Se fue a ver al jefe de los jardineros, que le entregó unos cuantos bulbos, y ella los plantó junto al bosque. De vez en cuando volvía para disponer de más flores. Pero hasta que no hubo terminado su obra no se dio cuenta de que, sin advertirlo, había organizado una réplica del sitio en el que en una ocasión Terry le había dicho que ella parecía un retrato de Gainsborough.

Aquel lugar le gustó mucho más cuando fue consciente de aquello, y pasó muchísimas horas felices sentada en la caseta, contemplando el claro del bosque en miniatura y recordando todos los minutos que había pasado con Terry.

Sola en la caseta, se entretenía evocando, emocionada, cada uno de los gestos amables que había tenido Terry con ella: desde comprarle un perrito que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia hasta casarse con ella para evitar su ruina. Pero lo que revivía con más intensidad era la embriagadora dulzura y la ávida insistencia de los besos de Terry, el torturador placer de sus acariciadoras manos. Cuando se cansó de recordar los besos reales, empezó a imaginar otros en diferentes entornos: maravillosos besos que acababan con Terry arrodillado, con la mano sobre el pecho, prometiéndole amor eterno. Cuanto más pensaba en los momentos que habían pasado juntos, más segura estaba de que él había empezado a amarla antes de morir.

Con la ayuda y el estimulo de las historias que le contaban Gibbons y Smarth sobre los actos de valentía y el sinfin de habilidades de Terry en su niñez, Candy conservaba a Terry en su corazón, dotándole de las virtudes de un santo, el valor de un guerrero y la belleza de un arcángel. En el alegre resplandor de sus recuerdos quedaba inmortalizada cada palabra pronunciada por él, cada una de sus cálidas sonrisas y de sus incitadores besos, y a partir de ahí, todo corregido y aumentado.

Ni por un instante se le podía ocurrir que Smarth y Gibbons se habrían mostrado ciegos y sordos ante sus defectos o que por algún tácito consenso mutuo ocultaran cualquier actividad que hubiera apartado un ápice del camino de la santidad a Terry a los ojos de su esposa. Jamás mencionaron a cierta bailarina encantadora, a ninguna de sus muchas predecesoras ni a la institutriz con la que había compartido la cama en aquella casa.

Basándose en las encomiosas historias que le contaban Smarth y Gibbon, Candy dio por supuesto, evidentemente, que su esposo había destacado por su coraje, arrojo y honor.

No tenía forma de saber que era también conocido por sus flagrantes devaneos amorosos, sus conquistas amatorias y sus escandalosas relaciones con mujeres que poseían tan solo algo muy significativo en el plano social: la belleza.

Así pues, con todo el ferver de sus dieciocho años, Candy pasaba los días practicando con el piano, memorizando libros sobre protocolo social, conversando educadamente con su preceptora e imitando los modales de la única duquesa que tenía a mano como ejemplo: la abuela de Terry. Hacía todo aquello para que, cuando se desplazara a Londres, la sociedad la considerara digna del nombre y la fama de Terrence Graham.

Y mientras ella se aplicaba con diligencia al dominio de todo tipo de habilidades que habrían aburrido a su esposo, la naturaleza —como si se distrajera con su inútil empeño— la colmó con la virtud social que había de garantizarle la auténtica entrada en la alta sociedad como persona «digna» de Terrrne Graham: la belleza.

De pie junto a los ventanales, contemplando como Candy bajaba al galope la avenida, ataviada con un traje de montar de color azul, Anthony echó un vistazo a su abuela.

—Es sorprendente —dijo en tono irónico—. En un año se ha convertido en una joven muy hermosa.

—A mi no me parece sorprendente —dijo la duquesa con áspera lealtad—. Siempre ha tenido una buena complexión y unos rasgos agradables, lo que ocurría es que era demasiado delgada y joven. Aún no se había desarrollado. Yo también tarde bastante.

—En serio? —preguntó Anthony, riendo.

—Efectivamente —respondió ella con aire remilgado, pero enseguida se puso triste—. Sigue llevando todos los días flores al lugar donde pusimos la placa de Terry. En invierno, un día estuve a punto de llorar al verla caminar sobre la nieve con un ramo de flores que había cogido en el invernadero.

—Lo sé —respondió Tony con aire grave.

Volvió la vista hacia la ventana y vio que Candy le saludaba con la mano y entregaba a Satán a un mozo de cuadra.

Llevaba el pelo largo suelto, y este le caía sobre los hombros formando rizos y tirabuzones; tenía la tez rosada y los ojos, bajo las largas y oscuras pestañas, brillaban como dos enormes rsmeraldas.

En una ocasión, Terry la había confundido con un chico, pero ahora aquel traje de montar azul ponía de relieve sus atractivas formas femeninas y las curvas situadas en los puntos adecuados. La mirada de Anthony siguió el suave balanceo de aquellas caderas mientras Candy subía la escalinata, admirando su grácil paso. Todo en ella atraía la mirada masculina.

—Dentro de unas semanas, cuando se presente en sociedad—dijo Tony pensando en voz alta— tendremos que apartarle los pretendientes con un garrote.

Continuara...? ﾟﾌﾻ?

 _ **Debrett's Peerage**_ : contiene un registro de todas las familias tituladas en el Reino Unido, con detalles de sus nacimientos, matrimonios y muertes. Esta edición, la octava, es de 1812. Sir Walter Eliot la lee en Persuasión de Jane Austen .para tranquilizarse de su propio estatus e importancia .


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Londres

—Anthony —dijo la duquesa, paseándose nerviosa por el salón con su vestido de satén plateado—. ¿Crees que me he equivocado al no contratar a una mujer más joven para que enseñara a Candice a comportarse en sociedad?

Apartando la vista del espejo, ante el que había estado retocándose innecesariamente los intrincados pliegues de su blanco e inmaculado pañuelo, Tony dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva a su abuela para mitigar el pánico de última hora en cuanto a la presentación de Alexandra aquella noche.

—Ahora ya es tarde para solucionarlo.

—No sé si hubiera podido encontrar a alguien mejor que yo para enseñarle a comportarse como es debido —le recordó ella con aire rotundo, invirtiendo el razonamiento de él—, es decir, una persona a la que se considera un dechado de virtudes en cuanto a modales.

—Así es en efecto —dijo Tony, sin quererle recordar que ella misma había empezado diciendo que tal vez no fuera correcto que Candy imitara a una mujer de setenta y un años.

—No puedo seguir con ello —comentó la duquesa de pronto y se dejó caer en una butaca con una expresión realmente funesta.

Tony rió ante aquella inaudita demostración de duda e incertidumbre y ella le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

—No te reírás dentro de unas horas —le advirtió—. Está noche le toca intentar convencer a la flor y nata para que acepte a una mujer sin fortuna, sin relaciones familiares ni ascendencia que la recomiende. Las posibilidades de fracasar son realmente aterradoras. La verdad es que es probable que me descubran y quede en evidencia como una embaucadora.

Anthony se acercó a la agobiada anciana cuya fulminante mirada, afilada lengua y frío porte había intimidado a la aristocracia y a toda su familia en peso, a excepción de Terry, durante cincuenta años. Por primera vez en su vida, le dio un beso espontáneo en la frente.

—Nadie se atreverá a ponerse en contra de usted haciendo el vacío a Candy, ni siquiera alguien que pueda tener sospechas sobre sus orígenes. Usted sabrá llevarlo sin problemas. Otra podría fracasar, pero no usted, abuela... No una dama de su talla.

La duquesa tardó un momento en asimilar aquello y luego, poco a poco, inclinó su cabeza de pelo blanco en un rotundo gesto de asentimiento.

—Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —repitió Anthony, disimulando una sonrisa—. Y no tiene que preocuparse pensando que Candy pondrá al descubierto sus orígenes.

—Me preocupa más que muestre como funciona su cabeza que sus orígenes. No sé en que estaría pensando su abuelo cuando se la llenó de disparatadas ideas librescas. La verdad es que —admitió, inquieta— deseo que pase una temporada magnífica, que sea admirada aquí y luego pueda encontrar al hombre adecuado. Lástima que Galverston haya pedido la mano de la hija de los Waverly la semana pasada. Es el único marqués soltero que queda en Inglaterra, lo que significa que Candice tendrá que conformarse con un conde o con menos.

—Si ha puesto sus miras tan arriba, abuela, seguro que se lleva una decepción —dijo Tony exhalando un suspiro—. A Candy no le interesan lo más mínimo las distracciones de la temporada londinense ni que la admiren los galanes de aquí.

—No digas tonterías. Ha trabajado duro, ha estudíado y ha estado deseando que llegara el momento todos estos meses.

—Pero no lo ha hecho por las razones que usted cree—respondió Tony, serio—. Está aquí porque usted la convenció de que Terry habría deseado que ocupara el lugar que le corresponde en la sociedad como su esposa. Todo este tiempo ha trabajado por una razón: la de merecer ese honor. No tiene intenciones de volver a casarse. Me lo dijo anoche. Está convencida de que Terry la amaba, creo, y pretende «sacrificarse en memoria de él.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó la duquesa, atónita—. Si apenas tiene diecinueve años! Claro que tiene que casarse. Y tu que le dijiste?

—Nada —replicó Anthony en tono irónico—. Cómo podía explicarle que, para encajar en el ambiente de Terry, tenía que haber practicado el coqueteo y los escarceos amorosos y no conversaciones de salón y lecturas del Peerage de Debrett?

—Vele, Anthony —dijo Su Excelencia con un suspiro—. Me deprimes. Vete a ver en que se ha entretenido Candice, pues es hora de salir.

En el pequeño vestíbulo situado delante de sus estancias, Candy estaba de pie ante un pequeño retrato de Terry que había encontrado en una habitación al llegar a Londres y había ordenado que lo colgaran allí, así podría verlo cada vez que pasara. Le habían hecho aquel retrato dos años antes, y en él se veía a Terry sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, una pierna flexionada y la muñeca apoyada en la rodilla mirando al artista. A Candy le encantaba la naturalidad y la vivacidad de la obra, pero lo que la atraía como un imán y le aceleraba el pulso era la expresión de Terry, la misma que había visto en él cada vez que estaba a punto de besarla. Los ojos azules parecían sonolientos, llenos de complicidad, y en sus labios empezaba a dibujarse una reflexiva sonrisa. Acercó su temblorosa mano a los labios del cuadro.

—Está noche es nuestra noche, amor mío —murmuró—. No te avergonzarás de mí, te lo prometo.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que se acercaba Anthony y apartó rápidamente la mano del cuadro, aunque siguió con la vista fija en los cautivadores rasgos de Terry.

—El artista que lo pintó tiene un gran talento, pero no acierto a distinguir su nombre. Cómo se llama?

—Allíson Witmore —respondió Anthony escuetamente.

Sorprendida con la idea de que fuera una pintora y con el brusco tono de él, Candy vaciló un momento, luego encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta ante Anthony.

—Écheme un vistazo, Anthony. Cree que él se sentirla satisfecho si me viera en este momento?

Reprimiendo las ganas de poner a Candy con los pies en el suelo contándole que lady Allíson Witmore había pintado este cuadro mientras Terry mantenía una apasionada aventura con ella, Anthony apartó los ojos del retrato e hizo lo que Candy le pedía. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

Tenía ante él a una belleza de cabello dorados con un seductor vestido de generoso escote confeccionado con una resplandeciente tela de chiffon verde esmeralda, del mismo tono que sus extraordinarios ojos. Se ajustaba en diagonal a sus pechos, a la fina cintura y las redondeadas caderas. Llevaba la resplandeciente cabellera dorada hacia atrás de forma que descendía formando ondas y tirabuzones sobre los hombros y espalda. Entre su pelo relucían los diamantes, así como en su fino cuello y en la muñeca. Pero lo que dejó más atónito a Anthony fue su rostro.

Si bien Candice Whithe Graham no era una belleza en el sentido clásico del termino, él la consideraba una de las mujeres más seductoras y atractivas que había visto jamás. Bajo las oscuras pestañas, aquellos ojos capaces de hechizar y desarmar a cualquiera lo miraban con candor, completamente inconscientes de sus hipnotizantes efectos. Sus carnosos y sonrosados labios parecían pedir un beso, mientras que la sonrisa que esbozaban advertía de que no había que acercarse a ellos. Candy conseguía mostrarse seductora e intocable al mismo tiempo, virginal y a la par sensual, y en realidad era aquel contraste lo que la hacia tan atractiva, aquello y la poca conciencia que tenía ella de su encanto.

Los bien coritorneados pómulos perdieron un poco la intensidad de su color mientras esperaba que el hombre que tenía delante le dijera si Terry se habría sentido satisfecho de su aspecto.

—Tan mal estoy? —preguntó, bromeando para disimular el temor.

Sonriendo, Anthony tomó las manos cubiertas por los guantes entre las suyas y dijo con sinceridad:

—Terry habría quedado tan deslumbrado al verla está noche como le ocurrirá a toda la alta sociedad en cuanto fije la vista en usted. Me concederá un baile? Un vals? —añadió, mirando fijamente sus enormes ojos.

En el interior del carruaje, de camino hacia el baile, la duquesa dio las últimas instrucciones a Candy:

—No se inquiete por el baile, querida mía, ni por las demás distracciones en las que ha de participar está noche. Sin embargo —le advirtió en tono grave—, debo recordarle que no ha de dejar que el reconocimiento de Anthony sobre su inteligencia —hizo una breve pausa para dirigir a su nieto una mirada de desaprobación— la induzca a error y le haga decir hoy algo que la haga aparecer como un inteligente ratón de biblioteca. Si lo hace, no conseguirá nada, se lo juro. Tal como le he dicho y repetido en mil ocasiones, a los caballeros no les gustan las mujeres demasiado cultas.

Tony le apretó un poco la mano con gesto alentador al bajar del coche.

—No olvide que me ha prometido un baile —dijo sonriendo al mirar sus luminosos ojos.

—Puedo concedérselos todos, si quiere.

Se echó a reír mientras le ponía la mano sobre su brazo, tan poco preocupada por su aspecto como inconsciente de los efectos que provocaba en él.

—Tendré que ponerme en la fila —respondió él riendo—. A pesar de ello, está será la velada más agradable para mi en muchos años.

Durante la primera media hora que pasaron en el salón de baile de lord y lady Wilmer, parecieron confirmarse las predicciones de Tony. Él las había precedido a fin de poder observar a su abuela y a Candy haciendo su majestuosa entrada en el baile. Consideró que había valido la pena. La duquesa viuda de Grandchester entró en el salón como una protectora gallína que guía a su polluela: el pecho hinchado, la espalda erguida y el mentón hacia delante, con una actitud agresiva que desafiaba a cualquiera a poner en cuestión su criterio de prestar su enorme influencia a Candy o a intentar hacerle el vacío.

Aquel espectáculo realmente «detuvo la gala». Durante un minuto entero, quinientas personas entre las cuales se hallaban los personajes más ilustres, lánguidos y sofisticados de la alta sociedad detuvieron su conversación para volver la vista hacia la aristócrata más respetada, adusta e influyente que parecía proteger con aire solícito a una joven que nadie conocía. Los murmullos se extendieron y los monóculos se alzaron hacia los ojos al pasar las miradas de la duquesa a la deslumbrante joven que llevaba del brazo, que ya nadie veía que guardara ningún parecido con la muchacha delgada y pálida que había hecho una breve aparición en el funeral de Terry.

Sir Robert Robson enarcó las cejas con gesto arrogante al lado de Anthony.

—Supongo que no te importará confiarnos la identidad de está belleza de melena dorada a la que acompaña tu abuela—dijo con retintín.

Anthony le miró con aire inexpresivo.

—Es la viuda de mi difunto primo, la actual duquesa de Grandchester.

—No fastidies! —exclamó Robson con la expresión que más podía parecerse a la de sorpresa que reflejaba en alguna ocasión aquel rostro eternamente desgañado—. No me dirás que está fascinante mujer es el patético, feúcho y desalinado pajarilo que vi en el funeral de Halcón!

Intentando reprimir su irritación, Tony respondió:

—Cuando la viste el año pasado era muy joven y estaba conmocionada.

—Ha mejorado con el tiempo —observó Rob, cortante, colocándose el monóculo ante el ojo—, como el vino. Tu primo siempre fue un experto en vino y mujeres. Ahí está la prueba. Sabías que —siguió con su monótono tono, la copa aún levantada mirando a Candy— la hermosa bailarina de Halcón no ha permitido que nadie más se meta en su cama en todo este tiempo? A que te deja patidifuso pensar que hemos llegado a un punto en que la amante resulta ser más fiel que la propia esposa!

—Y que insinúas con eso? —preguntó Anthony.

—Insinuar? —dijo Robert, volviendo su irónica mirada hacia Anthony—. Nada! Pero si no quieres que los aristócratas aquí presentes lleguen a la misma conclusión que yo, te sugeriría que dejaras de mirar a la viuda de Terry con ese aire posesivo. Porque vivís bajo el mismo techo, ¿no?

—Basta! —saltó Anthony.

En uno de sus típicos y marcados cambios de humor, sir Robert Robson se rió sin rencor.

—Va a empezar el baile. Preséntame a la dama. Creo tener derecho al primero.

Anthony vaciló, casi rechinando los dientes. No podía negarse a la presentación; además, si ponía algún reparo, sabía perfectamente que Robson podía tomar represalías y lo haría dejando de lado a Candy o, lo que era peor, repitiendo la indirecta que acababa de lanzarle. Y Rob era el hombre más influyente del grupo de Tony.

Este acababa de heredar el título de Terry pero era consciente de que no poseía la clara arrogancia y la tranquila seguridad en si mismo que había convertido a Terry en el joven más influyente de la aristocracia. Sabía que la duquesa viuda ara capaz de conseguir que toda la alta sociedad mirara con buenos ojos a Candy y también de garantizar que el círculo de su edad la aceptara, pero no podía obligar a hacer lo mismo a los de la generación de Tony. Ni él mismo era capaz de conseguirlo. Pero Robert Robson sí. Su lengua viperina tenía aterrorizados a los más jóvenes y nadie deseaba convertirse en el objeto de sus burlas.

—Por supuesto —admitió finalmente Tony.

Con una cierta aprensión presentó Robdon a Candy y luego se retiró un poco para observar como este hacia su galante inclinación ante ella y le pedía el honor de aquel baile.

Hasta casi el final del vals, Candy no consiguió relajarse y dejar de contar mentalmente los pasos. En efecto, había decidido que no iba a perder el ritmo o pisar a la bien calzada y elegante, aunque de aspecto aburrido, pareja de baile cuando ésta le dijo algo que estuvo a punto de echarlo todo al traste.

—Dígame, querida mía —empezó con su irónico sonsonete—, ¿cómo ha conseguido convertirse en una persona tan encantadora en la gélida compañía de la duquesa viuda de Grandchester?

La música alcanzaba su crescendo con los últimos compases del vals y Candy estaba convencida de que no lo había oído bien.

—Có... como dice?

—Estaba expresando mi admiración por su valentía al haber sobrevivido un año entero con nuestro más admirado témpano... la duquesa viuda. Le aseguro que la admiro por lo que ha tenido que aguantar en todo este tiempo..

Candy, que no tenía experiencia en este tipo de complicadas y delicadas pláticas, ni sabía que aquello estaba de moda, reaccionó defendiendo a la mujer a la que ya había conseguido apreciar.

—Por lo visto no conoce usted bien a Su Excelencia.

—Precisamente porque la conozco, la comprendo tanto a usted.

—No necesito su comprensión, milord, y no puede conocerla tanto si sigue hablando así de ella.

Robert Robson la miró con frialdad y desagrado.

—Me atreveria a decir que he estado tan en contacto con ella que en más de una ocasión me he sentido congelado por su culpa. La vieja es un ogro.

—Es una mujer generosa y amable!

—O bien —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona— tiene usted miedo de decir la verdad o es la mujer más inocentona que he visto en mi vida.

—Y usted —replicó Candy con una mirada de frío desdén digna de la propia duquesa viuda— o bien está demasiado ciego para ver la verdad o tiene una lengua ponzoñosa.

En aquel momento terminó el vals y Candy le dirigió el inolvidable —e inconfundible— insulto de volverle la espalda y alejarse.

Sin darse cuenta de que todo el mundo les había estado observando, volvió al lado de Tony y de la duquesa, pero buena parte de los invitados había tomado nota de los detalles y algunos se apresuraban ya a echar en cara al altivo caballero el poco éxito que había tenido con la joven duquesa. Sir Robson, por su parte, contraatacaba convirtiéndose aquella noche en su mayor detractor, explicando a todos los conocidos que, durante el breve baile, había descubierto que la duquesa de Grandchester era una chiquilla insulsa, tonta y presuntuosa, además de una pelmaza que no tenía conversación, delicadeza ni ingenio.

Al cabo de una hora, Candy confirmó ingenuamente a los allí congregados que realmente era una terrible inocentona. Se encontraba en medio de un nutrido grupo de jóvenes de entre veinte y treinta años. Algunos hablaban con entusiasmo del ballet al que habían asistido la noche anterior y de la deslumbrante actuación de una bailarina llamada Susana Marlow. Volviéndose hacia Anthony levantó un poco la voz para que la oyera en medio del barullo y le preguntó inocentemente si a Terry le gustaba el ballet. Todo el círculo en peso se quedó con la palabra en la boca para volverse hacia ella con expresiones que iban del bochorno a la burla.

Poco después tuvo lugar el segundo incidente. Anthony la había dejado con un grupo en el que se encontraban dos jóvenes dandis que hablaban sobre la correcta altura de las puntas del cuello de las camisas cuando llamaron su atención las dos mujeres más bellas que había visto jamás. Se encontraban juntas, aunque de espaldas entre sí y ambas observaban minuciosamente a Candy por encíma del hombro. Una de ellas era una descarada peliroja que rondaba los treinta y, la otra, una exuberante morena algo más joven.

Terry había comentado en una ocasión que Candy le recordaba un retrato de Gainsborough, pensó Candy ingenuamente, pero aquellas dos mujeres eran dignas de un pintor como Rembrandt. Al darse cuenta de que Warren se había dirigido a ella, Candy se disculpó por su falta de atención e inclinó la cabeza hacia las dos mujeres que la habían distraído.

—No son las mujeres más bellas del mundo? —preguntó con una sonrisa de auténtica admiración, sin un atisbo de envidia.

El grupo que la rodeaba miró primero a las dos mujeres y luego a ella. Las cejas se enarcaron, los ojos se abrieron de par en par y los abanicos se alzaron para ocultar las divertidas sonrisas. Al final del baile, cuatrocientas personas sabían ya que la viuda de Halcón había expresado su admiración ante dos de sus antiguas preferidas, lady Allíson Whitmore y lady Elizabeth Grangerfield. Tan divertido era el chisme que incluso llegó a oídos de lady Grangerfield y lady Whitmore, cuya amistad había quedado destrozada por el mutuo deseo por el mismo hombre, y alguien las había visto riendo a mandíbula batiente como dos amigas del alma.

Candy no se había dado cuenta de la última metedura de pata, pero a medida que fue transcurriendo la velada vio que la gente se reía de ella de soslayo.

De vuelta a casa, pidió a Anthony que le dijera si algo había salido mal, pero él se limitó a darle unos toquecitos en el hombro y a comentarle con aire tranquilizador que su presentación había sido «un éxito», mientras la duquesa comentaba que Candy había dado «lo mejor de si misma».

A pesar de todo, ella tenía el presentimiento de que algo había salido mal. Durante la semana que siguió, en los bailes, las veladas, los aperitivos y los conciertos, las burlonas miradas de refilón que le dirigía todo el mundo se convirtieron en algo insoportable. Dolida y apabullada, buscó refugio entre las amistades de la duquesa, las cuales, a pesar de llevarle muchísimos años, no parecían verla como un ser ridículo y extraño. Además, con aquella gente podía comentar las maravillosas historias sobre las habilidades y el coraje de Terry que le habían contado el lacayo principal y el encargado de los mozos de cuadra de Grandchedter, como la de la ocasión en que había salvado a este último de morir ahogado.

Ni se le ocurría que aquella educada gente de edad, que escuchaba sus elogiosos relatos, sacaba la conclusión de que había caído de forma triste y ridícula entre las redes de Grandchester, ni que esas mismas personas podían comentarlo con sus parientes más jóvenes y éstos, a su vez, difundir el rumor entre todas las amistades.

En contadas ocasiones, la invitaron a bailar, y lo hicieron solo los que sentían interés por la sustanciosa dote que ofrecían por ella Anthony y la duquesa o bien quienes sentían una cierta intriga por entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de la joven que se había casado con uno de los más famosos libertinos de Inglaterra. Candy intuyó, sin saber por qué, que uno de aquellos caballeros sentía un afecto real por ella y respondió con la única salida que se le ocurrió para disimular su turbación y suplicio: levantó la cabeza y en un frío tono de cortesía le dejó claro que prefería seguir con el grupo de la duquesa.

A partir de ese momento, le pusieron el mote de la «duquesa de hielo» y el cruel sobrenombre caló hondo. Empezaron a circular bromas en las que se afirmaba que Terry Graham habría preferido ahogarse a quedar congelado en la cama de su esposa. Se recordaba, poniéndole mucha salsa, que se había visto salir a Terry del lujoso alojamiento que había proporcionado a su encantadora bailarina la misma tarde en que aparecía en el Times el anuncio de su boda.

Por otro lado, se hablaba largo y tendido con el máxime escarnio de que la amante de Terry había comentado, riendo, a una amiga aquella misma noche que Terry se había casado por «inconveniencia» y que no tenía intención de romper su relación con ella.

Al cabo de quince días, Candy comprendió con gran dolor que se había convertido en una marginada, desahuciada de la sociedad, aunque, al no oír las murmuraciones, no tenía forma de descubrir la razón. Lo único que veía era que los miembros de la alta sociedad la trataban con condescendencia, se divertían con ella y, en alguna ocasión, demostraban un desdén rotundo, y que había fallado totalmente a Terry. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Pasaba horas de pie en el pasillo ante su retrato, intentado no llorar, disculpándose en silencio por su fracaso y pidiéndole que la perdonara.

—Me oyes, Grandchester? Despierta!

Haciendo un esfuerzo que estuvo a punto de minar su vigor, Terry respondió a la orden que le susurraban y batalló por abrir los ojos. Una cegadora luz penetraba por las minúsculas rendijas que se abrían en los muros de arriba y deslumbraba sus ojos, al tiempo que el dolor le sumergía de nuevo en la negra penumbra del inconsciente.

Era otra vez de noche cuando volvió en sí de nuevo y vio el lúgubre rostro de Archibald Cornwell , otro cautivo del Lancaster, a quien no había visto desde que los habían sacado del barco tres meses antes.

—Dónde estoy? —preguntó y notó la sangre que salía de sus resecos y agrietados labios.

—En el infierno —respondió en tono triste el americano—En una mazmorra francesa, para ser más exactos.

Terry intentó levantar el brazo y descubrió unas pesadas cadenas que lo mantenían bajado. Con la vista siguió la cadena hasta la anilla de hierro sujeta al muro de piedra, observándolo, confuso, e intentando descubrir por que él estaba encadenado y Archibald Cornwell , no.

Al advertir su desconcierto, Archie dijo:

—No te acuerdas? Te han puesto la cadena como recompensa por abalanzarte sobre un guardián y romperle la nariz, y no digamos ya por estar a punto de partirle el pescuezo con su propio cuchillo cuando te trajeron aquí está mañana.

Terry cerró los ojos pero no pudo recordar la pelea con un guardián.

—Que más he ganado como recompensa? —preguntó con una voz que ni él mismo reconocía.

—Tres o cuatro costillas rotas, un montón de magulladuras en la cara y una espalda en carne viva.

—Perfecto! —exclamó—. Existe alguna razón por la que decidieran no matarme en vez de aporrearme?

Aquel tono frío y tranquilo arrancó una carcajada de admiración en Archie.

—Vaya con los de sangre azul británica incapaces de parpadear pase lo que pase! fríos como un témpano, ya lo dice todo el mundo.

Estirando el brazo hacia atrás, Archie metió una taza de latón en un cubo lleno de un agua asquerosa, quitó como pudo el moho que se había formado en la superficie y colocó la taza sobre los ensangrentados labios de Terry. Este trago un poco de líquido y luego lo escupió, irritado y asqueado.

Sin hacer caso de su reacción, Archie acercó de nuevo la taza a los labios de su desvalido compafiero diciendo:

—Ya sé que no tiene el delicado aroma de tu madeira preferido y que no se te presenta en una limpia y elegante copa de cristal, pero si no bebes, arrebatarás a nuestros guardianes el privilegio de matarte ellos mismos y la tomarán conmigo.

Terry frunció el ceño, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el otro bromeaba y decidió tomar unos sorbos de aquel repugnante y asqueroso líquido.

—Eso está mejor. Apuesto a que te encanta que te castiguen—siguió en son de broma, pero le estaba vendando el pecho con trozos de tela que había rasgado de su propia camisa—. Te habrías ahorrado la paliza si mama te hubiera enseñado a ser educado cuando te dirigieras a dos hombres armados con pistolas y cuchillos y malas inclinaciones.

—Que haces?

—Intentar ponerte las costillas en su sitio. Y para responder a lo que me has preguntado sobre por que no te mataron, los franchutes quieren mantenerle vivo por si los británicos apresan a uno de los suyos. Oi que uno de los oficiales decía que tu eras una baza que podían utilizar en caso de intercambio. Claro que tu no haces lo que debes, es decir, querer seguir vivo, sobre todo si persistes en insultar a los guardias y luego intentas hacerte con el arma que llevan encima. A juzgar por tu aspecto, te hice un flaco favor al sacarte del mar y meterte en esa fragata francesa que nos trajo hasta aquí.

—Tan mal aspecto tengo? —preguntó Terry sin mostrar mucho interés.

—Solo te diré que otra paliza como está y a tu vuelta, las dos damas que dejaste no van a mostrarse tan solícitas contigo como antes.

La inconsciencia estaba envolviéndolo entre sus tentáculos, pretendiendo arrastrarlo hacia aquel conocido pozo negro, pero Terry luchaba contra ella; prefería el dolor a la pérdida del conocimiento.

—A qué dos damas te refieres?

—Me imagino que lo sabrás mejor que yo. Una se llama

Susana. Es tu esposa?

—Amante.

—Y Candy?

Terry parpadeó, intentando disipar la neblina de su cabeza.

Candy. Candy...

—Una cría —dijo evocando una borrosa imagen de una niña de cabello dorados blandiendo una falsa espada—.No—murmuró en un lamento al ver pasar fugazmente su vida ante sus ojos, una vida desperdiciada llena de aventuras amorosas y disipación, una vida sin sentido que había culminado en aquel curioso e impulsivo matrimonio con una cautivadora muchacha con la que había compartido realmente la cama una sola vez—. Mi esposa.

—De veras? —dijo Archie, impresionado—. Tienes amante, esposa e hija? Una de cada.

—No... —rectificó Terry, aturdido—. Hija, no. Esposa. Unas cuantas amantes.

Archie soltó una risita y pasó sus manos por su enmarañada barba.

—No me tomes por alguien que censura tu conducta. Admiro a los hombres que saben vivir, pero —siguió, estupefacto, a pesar de que no quería demostrarlo—, ¿unas cuantas amantes?

—No —rectificó Terry, haciendo chirriar los dientes por el dolor— a la vez.

—¿Dónde te han mantenido encerrado durante todo este tiempo? No te había visto desde que los franchutes nos subieron a bordo hace tres meses.

—Me asignaron unos aposentos privados y una particular atención —respondió Terry en tono burlón, refiriéndose al oscuro pozo debajo de la mazmorra en el que había permanecido entre tortura y tortura, que había estado a punto de hacerle perder el juicio.

Su compañero de cautiverio observó aquel cuerpo magullado frunciendo el ceño, pero intentó que la inquietud no se advirtiera en su voz.

—¿Qué dijiste a los franchutes para que llegaran a detestarte mucho más que a mí?

Terry tosió y apretó los dientes para soportar el agudo dolor que sentía en el pecho.

—Les dije como me llamaba.

—¿Y?

—Y se acordaron de mi nombre —dijo jadeando, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto—... de España.

Archibal frunció las cejas, perplejo.

—¿Te han hecho esto por algo que les hiciste tu en España?

El hombre semiconsciente asintió con un gesto leve, casi cerrando los ojos.

—Y porque... creen que sigo poseyendo información. Sobre el ejército.

—Escúchame, Grandchester —dijo Archie, desesperado—,hace un momento, cuando has recuperado la conciencia, farfullabas algo sobre un plan de fuga. ¿Tienes alguno?

Volvió a asentir débilmente.

—Yo iré contigo. Pero piensa que no resistirás otra paliza como ésta. Te lo digo en serio, Grandchester. No vuelvas a exasperar a un guardián.

La cabeza de Terry cayó de lado cuando por fin perdió la batalla que estaba librando contra la inconsciencia.

Sentado sobre sus talones, Archie agitó la cabeza con desesperación. El Versatile había perdido tantos hombres en la sangrienta batalla contra el Lancaster que el capitán francés había rescatado a tres hombres del agua y los había utilizado para reforzar su terriblemente mermada tripulación. Uno de ellos había muerto a causa de las heridas un día después. Archibald se preguntaba si su compañero de mazmorra iba a convertirse en la segunda víctima.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

En el baile que daban lord y lady Donleigh, tres semanas después de su presentación en sociedad, Candy se sentía tan abatida, estaba tan nerviosa que se sentía entumecida por dentro. Tenía la impresión de que nunca más iba a reírse a gusto ni a encontrar solaz en las lágrimas. Y en aquella aciaga noche, hizo lo uno y lo otro.

Ante la insistencia de la duquesa, Candy había accedido, con educación aunque a regañadientes, a bailar con lord Ponsonby, un petimetre bajo y gordito que ceceaba, vestía como un pavo real y le comentó con aire pomposo un poco más tarde que se le consideraba como un hombre de una inteligencia superior. Aquella noche se había presentado con un pantalón de satén naranja que se le clavaba en la mitad del cuerpo, un chaleco también de satén color ciruela y una larga chaqueta de brocado amarillo: una combinación que a Candy le recordaba un montón de fruta pasada cuando le miraba.

En lugar de acompañar a Candy hacia donde se encontraba la duquesa al terminar el baile, lord Ponsonby (quien, por lo que había oído Candy, necesitaba imperiosamente una esposa rica para enjugar las enormes deudas contraídas en el juego) la llevó con firmeza en la dirección opuesta.

—Tiene que acompañarme hasta aquel maravilloso salón contiguo, Excelencia. Anoche, la duquesa viuda mencionó que está usted interesada por los temas filosóficos, y he pensado que tengo el deber de ilustrarla sobre uno de los más importantes filósofos de la Antigüedad: Horacio.

Candy comprendió en el acto que la duquesa tenía que estar muy preocupada por su falta de pretendientes si recurría al truco de presumir ante Ponsonby de su inteligencia.

—No se asuste, se lo ruego —insistió sir Ponsonby, confuso, al advertir el aire consternado de ella—. Piense que ni por un momento voy a olvidar que es usted una fémina y, como tal, incapaz de comprender las complejidades y sutilezas de la lógica. Puede estar segura de que mantendré la deliberación al nivel más sencillo.

Candy estaba tan desanimada que ni siquiera la insultante valoración sobre la inteligencia femenina podía irritarla, y se sentía tan derrotada que era incapaz de experimentar algo más que desánimo al ver como la trataba un hombre cuyo sentido común lo llevaba a disfrazarse de bandeja de fruta.

Con una expresión de educado interés, permitió que sir Ponsonby la llevara al cenador, separado del salón de baile por unas cortinas de terciopelo carmesi que se accionaban con unos cordones del mismo material, a juego. Una vez en el saloncito, Candy se dio cuenta de que allí había otra persona: una joven con un espléndido vestido, un perfil clásico y una resplandeciente cabellera caoba . Se encontraba de pie ante la puerta cristalera apoyando un poco la espalda en está, sin duda disfrutando de un momento de soledad y del aire fresco.

La joven se volvió un poco al entrar Candy con lord Ponsonby y está la reconoció inmediatamente. Lady Karen Kleiss , la joven y bella esposa del conde de Kleiss que acababa de regresar a Londres después de una estancia en el campo, adonde había acudido a visitar a su hermana.

Candy había asistido al baile en el que lady Kleiss hizo su primera aparición de la temporada y había observado de lejos la multitud de ilustres invitados que se precipitaba hacia ella dándole la bienvenida con encantadoras sonrisas y ansiosos abrazos. Ella era «de los suyos», había pensado Candy, nostálgica.

Al darse cuenta de que estaban invadiendo la intimidad de lady Kleiss, Candy sonrió con indecisión, disculpándose en silencio por aquella intromisión. La condesa respondió a la sonrisa con una educada inclinación de cabeza y se volvió tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

Lord Ponsonby no se fijó en la condesa o no quiso que su presencia le distrajera. Después de servirse una copa de ponche de una bandeja situada en la mesa que tenía detrás, se colocó junto a una de las columnas de mármol frente a las cortinas y se lanzó a una pedante y terriblemente imprecisa disertación sobre los comentarios filosóficos de Horacio sobre la ambición, aunque en ningún momento su mirada se apartó del escote de Candy.

Ella estaba tan desconcertada al encontrarse por primera vez en su vida sujeta a las atenciones visuales de un varón—a pesar de que aquel pertenecía a una especie bastante desgraciada y cómica— que cuando el hombre atribuyó con toda tranquilidad un comentario de Sócrates a Horacio, apenas se dio cuenta del error ni de que la condesa de Kleiss lo miraba como si se hubiera sobresaltado.

Un minuto después, lord Ponsonby pontificaba con petulancia:

—Yo estoy de acuerdo está afirmación de: «La ambición es una pasión tan poderosa en el ser humano que por más arriba que lleguemos jamás nos sentimos satisfechos...».

Nerviosa a causa de la férrea mirada de aquel hombre y completamente inconsciente de que lady Kleiss se había vuelto para escuchar a lord Ponsonby con un aire en el que se mezclaba la incredulidad, la fascinación y la burla mal disimulada, Candy dijo temblorosa:

—M... Maquiavelo.

—Horacio —afirmó lord Ponsonby y, para horror de Candy, aquel ser vestido de una forma tan absurda levantó el monóculo hasta su ojo, paseó la mirada por su generoso escote y luego se dedicó a inspeccionarlo a fondo mientras pretendía mejorar su aspecto de despreocupada languidez apoyando el hombro contra la columna que tenía detrás.

Por desgracia, su obsesión por los pechos de Candy no le dejó volver un instante la cabeza para determinar la situación exacta de la columna.

—Ahora tal vez empezará a comprender —declaró, echándose hacia atrás y abriendo los brazos en un gesto que lo abarcaba todo— por que los comentarios de Horacio le causaron... ¡Ay!

Cayó hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos, llevándose con él la mesa del ponche y la cortina y aterrizando de espaldas con los brazos y piernas abiertos a los pies de tres invitados a los que ofreció la imagen de un vistoso cuenco de fruta bajo una cascada de ponche.

Incapaz de reprimir un desenfrenado deseo de reír, Candy se tapó la boca con la mano, dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con la condesa de Kleiss, quien a su vez disimulaba también la risa que asomaba a sus labios y miraba de hito en hito a Candy desternillándose, con sus enormes ojos azules inundados de lágrimas. Las dos jóvenes salieron disparadas hacia la puerta, topando entre si con las prisas, y se precipitaron hacia el exterior. Una vez fuera, apoyadas en uno de los lados de la casa, estallaron en carcajadas.

Permanecieron allí, una al lado de otra, sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo dura que era la piedra contra sus omóplatos, riendo como locas, casi sin respiración, secándose las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Cuando amainó la tormenta de las carcajadas y fue convirtiéndose en accesos de risa ahogada, la condesa de Kleiss se volvió hacia Candy para decirle casi sin voz:

—Tumbado boca arriba, era la viva estampa de un guacamayo gigantesco caido de un árbol.

Candy apenas podía articular palabra pero consiguió responder:

—A mi me ha parecido más bien un cuenco de fruta... mejor dicho, un ponche de fruta —puntualizó y las dos siguieron riendo.

—Pobre Ponsonby —dijo lady Kleiss entre risas—, derribado en su ampuloso apogeo por el fantasma de Maquiavelo por haber atribuido sus palabras a Horacio.

—La venganza de Maquiavelo! —exclamó Candy dando boqueadas.

Y bajo un cielo de terciopelo negro punteado de estrellas, dos jóvenes vestidas con gran elegancia seguían riendo apoyadas en la fría piedra con una sensación de vértigo, de gran deleite, como dos muchachas descalzas que corretean por un prado.

Cuando por fin la risa las agotó, Karen Kleiss se apoyó totalmente en el muro y volvió la cabeza hacia Candy mirándola llena de curiosidad.

—Cómo sabía que ese odioso lord Ponsonby confundía a Horacio con Maquiavelo?

—Porque los he leído a los dos —admitió Candy, con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

—Que curioso! —exclamó la condesa fingiendo estar horrorizada—. Yo también.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

—Y yo que pensaba que eso de leer a los clásicos hacia que a una la consideraran como una rata de biblioteca.

—Normalmente es así —admitió Karen, sin darle mucha importancia—, pero en mi caso la alta sociedad ha decidido pasar por alto mí... ejem... poco femenino interés por todo lo que se aleja del punto de cruz y la moda.

Candy ladeó la cabeza, observando a aquella mujer, embelesada.

—Y como lo ha conseguido?

El tono de lady Kleiss se suavizó al hablar de su esposo:

—Porque mi marido arrancaria la piel a tiras a quien se atreviera a insinuar que no soy una dama perfecta. —De pronto miró a Candy con recelo y le preguntó—: Toca usted algún instrumento musical? Porque si es así, le advierto que, amigas o no, no pienso asistir a una interpretación suya. La mera mención de Bach o Beethoven me empuja a correr en busca de las sales, y cuando veo un arpa me hundo irremediablemente.

Candy había pasado un año aprendiendo a tocar el piano porque la duquesa le había dicho que era totalmente imprescindible que una dama de posición elevada supiera tocar como mínimo un instrumento musical; le parecía imposible oír aquellos comentarios peyorativos en boca de una dama de la que se comentaba que marcaba las tendencias entre la flor y nata de la sociedad.

—He recibido lecciones de piano pero no lo toco tan bien como para dar un concierto —admitió, insegura.

—Perfecto —dijo Karen, satisfecha—. ¿Le interesa ir de compras para seguir la moda?

—Me parece bastante aburrido.

—Muy bien —decidió Karen y luego siguió, aún con cierto recelo—: Supongo que no cantará, ¿verdad?

Candy, que en cierta manera se había mostrado reacia a admitir que era incapaz de tocar un instrumento musical, en aquel momento, por el contrario, le costaba admitir que cantaba muy bien—. Siento decirle que sí.

—Nadie es perfecto —afirmó con alegre magnanimidad la condesa de Kleiss, disculpando a Candy—. La cuestión es que llevo años esperando conocer a una mujer que haya leído a Horacio y a Maquiavelo, y el simple hecho de que sea capaz de cantar no va a impedirme ser amiga suya. A menos que, claro, cante usted a la perfección...

Candy empezó a reír, pues en realidad cantaba muy bien.

Karen vio la respuesta en su expresión e hizo una mueca bastante cómica.

—Pero no cantará a menudo, ¿verdad?

—No. —Ahogando una risita, Candy añadió en tono poco respetuoso—: Y por si con ello consigo que me valore usted un poco más, le prometo que normalmente acabo con una conversación educada y fina en menos de cinco minutos.

Después de haberse deshecho alegremente de algunas de las convenciones más sagradas, las dos jóvenes se echaron a reír de nuevo.

En el interior de la mansión del número 45 de Regent Street, los invitados seguían bailando y riendo, ajenos al trascendental acontecimiento que tenía lugar al otro lado de la puerta cristalera. Únicamente las centelleantes estrellas se dieron cuenta de que en una vacía terraza de Londres se habían juntado por fin dos almas gemelas.

—En este caso —afirmó con aire grandilocuente Karen en cuanto se calmaron de nuevo— debo considerarla como una compañía de lo más adecuada y agradable—. Y luego, abandonando con gesto risueño toda pretensión de formalidad, lady Kleiss añadió en voz baja—: Mis amistades me llaman Karen.

Por un instante, la felicidad se apoderó de Candy, pero poco después la realidad la hizo añicos al comprender que las amistades de Karen Kleiss no la iban a admitir en su círculo. Toda la alta sociedad, incluyendo a las sofisticadas amistades de Karen, la consideraba ya como un revulsivo. Todos la habían juzgado y habían decidido que lamentablemente dominaban sus carencias. Por supuesto, Karen Kleiss no llevaba suficiente tiempo en Londres para estar al corriente de ello. A Candy se le encogió el estómago al pensar en las desdeñosas miradas que iban a dirigir a lady Kleiss si entraba en el baile con ella.

—¿Cómo la llaman a usted sus amistades? —dijo Karen, observándola.

«Ya no tengo amistades», pensó Candy y se apresuró a alisar su falda, disimulando las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

—Me llamaban... me llaman Candy —Y decidiendo que era mejor poner punto final a la relación en aquel momento, en lugar de soportar la humillación de que Karen la dejara con el saludo en la boca la próxima vez que coincidieran, Candy suspiró profundamente y dijo, algo incómoda—: Le agradezco que me brinde su amistad, lady Kleiss, pero resulta que estos días estoy muy ocupada con los bailes, los almuerzos y... todo tipo de distracciones... De forma que dudo muchísimo de que usted... nosotras... podamos vernos... Además, seguro que usted tendrá otras muchas amistades que...

—¿... que consideren que es usted la mayor cabeza de chorlito que ha aparecido jamás en un baile londinense?

Antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, apareció Anthony en la terraza y ella se precipitó hacia él en busca de alivio, y le habló enseguida antes de que él abriera la boca.

—¿Me buscaba, Excelencia? Supongo que es hora de marcharnos. Buenas noches, lady Kleiss.

—¿Por qué ha rechazado la amistad de Karen Kleiss ? —le preguntó Tony enojado, en cuanto se hubieron instalado cómodamente en el coche camino de casa.

—Yo... No habría resultado —dijo ella recurriendo a una evasiva, recordando el amable comentario que le había hecho Karen en la despedida—. No nos «movemos en los mismos círculos», como dicen ustedes aquí.

—Lo sé y también conozco la razón —respondió Tony, serio—. En parte tiene la culpa Robert Robson .

Candy se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba al corriente de su poca popularidad; había creído —y esperado— que su cuñado no estuviera al corriente de su martirio.

—He pedido a Robson que pase a verme mañana por la mañana —siguió Tony sin rodeos—. Tenemos que hacer algo para que cambie la opinión que se ha formado de usted y calmarle por el desaire que le hizo usted en la pista de baile aquella primera noche...

—¡Calmarle! —exclamó Candy—. Me dijo cosas espantosas y malvadas sobre su abuela, Anthony.

—Robson dice constantemente cosas inaceptables de todo el mundo —respondió Tony con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a pesar de su preocupación—. Sobre todo disfruta intentando escandalizar, aturullar o intimidar a las mujeres, y cuando lo consigue, desprecia a la víctima por su cobardía y estupidez. Robson es como un pájaro que vuela de árbol en árbol soltando la semilla de la disensión vaya a donde vaya. En general, resulta divertido, siempre que no le ataque a uno. Sea como sea, usted tendría que haberle sostenido la mirada o responderle con algo igual de espantoso.

—Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabe usted —respondió él entre dientes, cuando se detenían ante la casa de Upper Brook Street—, pero en cuanto estemos en casa, voy a remediarlo.

Candy tuvo un terrible presentimiento y el terror fue apoderándose de ella al entrar en el salón. Tony le indicó que se sentara en el sofá de brocado verde pálido mientras se servía un whisky. Se volvió hacia ella con expresión enojada y abrumada.

—Candy —dijo bruscamente—, esta temporada usted tenía que haber triunfado. Está claro que poseía todos los atributos imprescindibles para ello... en una profusión sin igual.

La vergüenza la hizo encoger, pero Anthony se apresuró a puntualizar con cierta incomodidad:

—La culpa ha sido mía y no suya. Le he escondido cosas, cosas que debería haberle comentado antes pero mi abuela me lo prohibió... No podía soportar que la desilusionara. Pero ahora los dos estamos de acuerdo en que debemos informarla antes de que se queden en nada las posibilidades de que encuentre la felicidad aquí, suponiendo que no sea ya demasiado tarde.

Acercó el vaso a sus labios y se tomó el whisky de un trago, como si el licor tuviera que infundirle coraje, para seguir:

—Desde que ha llegado a Londres, ha oído que muchos de los amigos y conocidos de Terry se referían a él llamándole Halcón, ¿no es así? —Candy asintió y él dijo—: ¿Por qué cree que le llamaban así?

—Creo que es algo así como, un sobrenombre, formado a partir de que el era un excelente cazador utilizando esas aves.

—Algunos lo ven de está forma, pero, sobre todo entre los hombres, significa algo distinto. Un halcón es un ave de presa que posee una vista extraordinaria y también la capacidad de atrapar a su presa antes de que ésta se de cuenta de que está en peligro.

Candy le miró con interés y cortesía, sin comprender nada de lo que le decía. Anthony se pasó la mano por el pelo con aire frustrado.

—Terry se granjeó el nombre años atrás, al conquistar a una joven belleza especialmente altiva por quien llevaban meses suspirando la mitad de los solteros de Londres. Halcón lo consiguió invitándola a bailar una noche.

Se apoyó en los brazos de la butaca y siguió.

—Usted está convencida de que amó —dijo bruscamente—,y de que fue amada por un hombre que era poco menos que un... santo. Pero la verdad es que Halcón en lo referente a las mujeres era más bien un diablo, algo que todo el mundo sabe. Me comprende? —preguntó con amargura, acercando mucho su rostro al de ella—. Quienes la han oído a usted hablar de él como si fuera un príncipe azul saben que es usted otra de sus muchas víctimas... una más en la interminable lista de mujeres que fueron presa de la atracción fatídica de Halcón. Él no pretendía seducirlas, en realidad la mitad del tiempo se sentía más irritado que complacido cuando las mujeres se enamoraban de él, pero no por ello dejaban de quedar prendadas, como le ocurrió a usted. Ahora bien, a diferencia de las otras víctimas, usted es demasiado cándida para disimularlo.

Candy se sonrojó avergonzada, pero no creyó que Terry tuviera la culpa de que las mujeres se enamoraran de él.

—Yo le quise como a un hermano, pero esto no cambia que pueda considerarle un vividor que se labró su propia fama de libertino. —Jurando para sus adentros al ver la lealtad y la inocencia reflejada en el rostro de ella, Tony se incorporó—. No me cree, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, pues le contaré el resto: Durante la noche de su primer baile usted habló en público de la belleza de dos mujeres: lady Allíson Whitmore y lady Elizabeth Grangerfield. Las dos habían sido amantes de él. ¿Comprende lo que eso significa? ¿Lo entiende?

El color fue abandonando las mejillas de Candy. Una amante compartía la cama de un hombre y éste establecía con ella la misma intimidad que Terry con Candy.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que había palidecido y siguió adelante, decidido a zanjar el tema.

—Aquel mismo día, en el baile, usted preguntó si a Terry le gustaba el ballet y todo el mundo se desternilló de risa pues sabía que Susana marlow seguía siendo su amante el día en que murió. Terry se detuvo en Londres, Candy, y estuvo con ella antes de que usted y él partieran hacia el barco. Después de la boda. Algunos le vieron salir de la casa de ella. Y Susana ha contado a todo el mundo que la boda con usted fue de «inconveniencia» para él.

Candy se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a agitar la cabeza intentando negar todo lo que había oído.

—Es mentira. No le creo. Me dijo que tenía que solucionar unos «negocios» con alguien. Él no habría sido capaz de...

—¡Habría sido capaz y lo fue, maldita sea! Además, tenía intención de llevarla a Devon, dejarla allí y volver él a Londres para seguir viéndose con su amante. ¡Me lo dijo él mismo! Terry se casó con usted porque se sintió obligado a hacerlo, pero nunca deseó vivir con usted como marido y mujer. Lo único que le inspiraba era lástima.

Candy ladeó la cabeza como si acabaran de pegarle un bofetón.

—¿Me tenía lástima? —exclamó, destrozada, abrumada por la humillación. Iba retorciendo los pliegues de su falda hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos—. ¿Me consideraba digna de lástima?

Se dio cuenta de otro detalle y tuvo que cubrirse la boca por miedo a vomitar. Terry pretendía hacerle lo mismo que había hecho su padre con su madre: casarse, dejar a la esposa en algún lugar recóndito y volver al lado de su perversa amante.

Anthony iba a abrazarla pero Candy rechazó el gesto mirándole como si le considerara tan malvado como a Halcón.

—¿Cómo pudo? —exclamó con voz temblorosa por la amargura y el dolor—. ¿Cómo pudo tolerar que llorara su muerte y me pusiera tan en evidencia? ¿Cómo puede haber sido tan indescriptiblemente cruel para dejar que siguiera creyendo que yo significaba alguna cosa para él?

—Nos pareció lo más correcto en aquel momento —dijo la duquesa con brusquedad, entrando en el salón con la leve renquera que la caracterizaba cuando estaba realmente preocupada.

Candy estaba demasiado herida para pensar en aquella mujer.

—Me voy a mi casa —dijo, esforzándose en controlar la desgarradora angustia que estaba a punto de impedirle respirar.

—No irá a ninguna parte —replicó Anthony en el acto—. Su madre pasará unos años navegando por las islas. No puede vivir sola.

—No necesito su permiso para volver a casa. Ni apoyo económico alguno. Según su abuela, dispongo de mi propio dinero, que me legó Halcón —puntualizó amargamente.

—Pero yo lo controlo como tutor suyo —le recordó Anthony.

—Ni quiero ni necesito un tutor. He sabido organizarme sola desde los catorce años!

—Escúcheme, Alexandra —dijo él, nervioso, agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola ligeramente, enojado—.Sé que está dolida y desilusionada, pero no puede huir de nosotros ni escaparse de Londres. Si lo hiciera, lo ocurrido la perseguirla eternamente. Usted no amaba a Terry...

—Ah! No le amaba? —le interrumpió ella, enfurecida—.Entonces cuénteme usted por qué me he pasado un año entero intentando ser digna de él.

—Usted amó una ilusión, no a Terry, una ilusión que usted misma inventó porque era inocente e idealista...

—Y crédula, ciega y estúpida! —dijo Candy entre dientes.

El sentimiento de humillación, la angustia, la llevaban a dar la espalda a la comprensión que le ofrecía Anthony y, en un tono desesperado, se disculpó y se marchó corriendo a su habitación.

Hasta que llegó a la intimidad de su dormitorio no sucumbió a las lágrimas. Lloró por su estupidez, por su credulidad y por todo aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto para convertirse en una persona digna de un hombre que no merecía el nombre de caballero. Estuvo llorando hasta que el propio sonido de los sollozos la llevó a despreciarse a si misma por malgastar las lágrimas por aquel hombre.

Por fin, haciendo un esfuerzo, se incorporó y se secó los ojos mientras las imágenes de su propia locura seguían atormentándola: se vio a si misma en el jardín el día antes de la boda: Va usted a besarme?», le había preguntado ella, y cuando Terry la besó, Candy estuvo a punto de derretirse en sus brazos y se apresuró a decirle que le amaba.

Annie le había dicho que a los caballeros les gustaba saber que se les admiraba y ella se había tomado el consejo al pie de la letra. «Creo que es bello como el David de Miguel Angel», había dicho a Terry después del beso.

Completamente avergonzada, siguió gimiendo en voz alta, cruzando los brazos sobre el estómago, pero los torturadores recuerdos seguían. Santo cielo! Le había regalado el reloj de su abuelo. Y no solo eso sino que le había dicho que a su abuelo le caeria bien porque era una persona noble. Le caeria bien! Precisamente su abuelo habría cerrado la puerta de su casa a ese traídor de sangre azul.

En el carruaje, le había permitido que la besara una y otra vez, se había echado en sus brazos como una estúpida, como una desvergonzada incapaz de contenerse. En la cama, le había permitido todas las intimidades posibles y luego él había hecho lo mismo con su amante al día siguiente.

En lugar de disparar contra quien asaltó a Terry la noche en que le conoció, ¡tenía que haber disparado contra el propio Terrence Graham! ¡Qué aburrida tenía que haberle resultado su falta de experiencia! No era de extrañar que no quisiera escuchar sus ingenuas declaraciones de amor.

—¿Falta mucho? —murmuró Archie Cornwell a Terry en la oscuridad.

—En una hora podemos iniciar la fuga —respondió él, serio, mientras flexionaba sus agarrotados músculos para que circulara la sangre en ellos y se fortalecieran para poder responder a lo que iba a exigirles.

—¿Seguro que has oído que vuestras tropas están luchando a tan solo sesenta kilómetros de aquí? Sería un suplicio recorrer a pie toda está distancia en la dirección equivocada, yo con una pata chula y tu con un agujero en la tuya.

—No es más que un rasguño —respondió Terry, refiriéndose a la herida que le había infligido el guardián al que habían derribado el día anterior.

La cueva en la que habían permanecido escondidos desde el día anterior mientras los franceses organizaban una batida en el bosque en su busca era tan pequeña que los dos tenían que estar casi doblados. El dolor se fue apoderando de la agarrotada pierna de Terry y tuvo que dejar de moverla mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta y le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Candy. Intentó imaginarse el aspecto que tendría ahora, pero solo conseguía ver a una niña en un claro del bosque mirándole, con un cachorro entre los brazos y todo el amor del mundo reflejado en sus ojos. Con los ojos completamente cerrados, Terry iba repasando mentalmente todos los rasgos de su rostro. El dolor en las piernas fue remitiendo hasta que se convirtió en una molestia en un rincón de su mente, presente pero soportable. Se trataba de una técnica que había utilizado mucho en el pasado, y en aquellos momentos le daba el mismo resultado de siempre.

Al principio de su encarcelamiento, cuando la suma de las semanas de tortura y penurias lo había llevado al borde de la locura, era en Candy en quien se concentraba para huir del dolor que atenazaba su cuerpo y pretendía devorarle la mente. Revivía, mentalmente, poco a poco, cada segundo que había pasado con ella, concentrándose implacablemente en cada minúsculo detalle del entorno, recordando cada una de las palabras, de las entonaciones. Hizo el amor con ella en la posada, una y otra vez, la desnudó, la abrazó, aferrándose al recuerdo de aquella dulzura infinita, a la sensación que le producía tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pero a medida que las semanas se convirtieron en meses, los recuerdos del breve tiempo que habían pasado juntos no bastaban para contrarrestar el martirio; necesitaba otra arma para acallar la dulce e insidiosa voz que le iba pidiendo con insistencia que dejara de luchar por la vida, que se librara a la placentera anestesia de la muerte. Así, Terry empezó a inventar escenas y a decorarlas alrededor de ella, y las utilizaba para reforzar su desfalleciente voluntad de sobrevivir, pues sabía, por su experiencia con los heridos en España, que, cuando empezaba la desesperación, la muerte no tardaba en llegar.

Inventó todo tipo de situaciones: unas, agradables, en las que Candy corría delante de él, con su cantarina risa, y se volvía abriendo los brazos para acogerle, esperando que él se lanzara entre ellos; otras, aterradoras, en las que la veía a ella expulsada por Tony a la calle, viviendo en un suburbio de Londres, esperando que Terry volviera en su auxilio; otras, tiernas, en las que la veía desnuda entre lujosas sábanas de satén, esperándole para hacer el amor con él.

Inventó mil escenas, y el único rasgo que tenían en común era que Candy siempre le esperaba. Le necesitaba. Sabía que todo aquello era fantasía, pero se concentraba igualmente.

Era su única arma contra los demonios que, agazapados en su cerebro, le chillaban que cediera, que no se agarrara tanto a la cordura... ni a la vida.

Así pues, en la miseria de aquella celda infestada de bichos, había cerrado los ojos y planificado su huida para volver a casa, a ella. Ahora, después de pasar un año mirando hacia atrás, hacia lo sombrío que era su mundo de antes, estaba dispuesto a dejar que Candy le mostrara su propio mundo, un mundo en el que todo tenía frescura, vitalidad y conservaba la belleza natural, en el que «algo maravilloso» esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quería perderse en la dulzura de ella y que su risa y su alegría de vivir le protegieran. Quería quitarse de encima la mugre de aquella cárcel y también el rastro de su disipada vida.

Aparte de esto, tenía otro objetivo, si bien no tan noble, pero de igual importancia para él: quería descubrir a quien había intentado en dos ocasiones acabar con su vida. Y quería también vengarse. Terry sabía que Tony era quien más ganaba con su muerte, aunque por el momento la sola idea le repugnaba. No podía planteárselo allí. Y sin prueba alguna. Tony había sido como un hermano para él.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17_**

Candy se despertó sintiéndose curiosamente como nueva después de aquella espantosa noche de llanto y autorreproches. El descubrimiento de la traición de Terry había destruido sus ilusiones, pero aquella mañana, mientras procedía a llevar a cabo tranquilamente la rutina de bañarse y vestirse, empezó a darse cuenta de que lo que le habían explicado la noche anterior la liberaba de los vínculos de lealtad y entrega que la habían mantenido atada al recuerdo de Terry durante más de un año.

Se había liberado de Terrence Graham. Una leve sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios al sentarse frente al tocador y empezarse a cepillar la larga melena. Resultaba curioso que, al intentar ser una «digna» esposa de Terry, se había convertido en una mujer algo remilgada y recatada, la persona ideal para compartir su vida con un clérigo pero jamás con un calavera sin principios. Y aquello resultaba divertido pues ella jamás había sido de natural una persona inflexible y envarada.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que siempre había hecho lo mismo, siempre había intentado ser lo que querían que fuese las personas a las que amaba: para su padre, había sido más un hijo que una hija; para su madre, había asumido más la figura paterna que la filial; para Terry, se había convertido en... un revulsivo.

A partir de aquel día, sin embargo, todo iba a cambiar. Para bien o para mal, Candice White Graham, iba a pasarlo bien.

Para conseguirlo, no obstante, lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarse de encima la fama de altivez y de tontería sin límites que se había granjeado sin darse cuenta entre la alta sociedad. Dado que sir Robert Robson era su detractor más expresivo e influyente, quedaba claro que tenía que empezar por él. Anthony tenía intención de hablar con Robson aquella mañana y tal vez ella podía hacer o decir algo para que cambiara de opinión.

Mientras se planteaba el problema, recordó de pronto las últimas palabras que había intercambiado la noche anterior con Karen Kleiss. Lady Kleiss había dicho que sus amistades consideraban que Candy era «la mayor cabeza de chorlito que ha aparecido jamás en un baile londinense», de forma que sabía que ella era persona non grata entre la aristocracia, y a pesar de ello le ofrecía su amistad. En realidad le había insinuado lo mismo que Tony le explicó más tarde. El cepillo quedó inmóvil en su mano y una sonrisa de sorpresa iluminó su rostro. Tal vez iba a conseguir una amiga de verdad en Londres.

De mejor humor que en todo el año anterior, colocó las horquillas en su pelo y se puso a toda prisa el pantalón y la camisa que solía llevar por las mañanas cuando practicaba esgrima con Tony. Cogió el estoque y la máscara del armario y salió de la habitación tarareando una alegre melodía, con paso ligero y optimista despreocupación.

Encontró a Tony en medio del salón de baile en el que practicaban todas las mañanas, dando golpecitos con la punta del estoque en la suela de su bota. Se volvió al oír los enérgicos pasos en el pulido suelo y la expresión con la que la miró reflejaba alivio.

—No sabía si le apetecería practicar, después de lo de anoche...

La deslumbrante sonrisa de Candy le aclaró que no le

guardaba rencor por su silencio en cuanto a la perfidia de Terry, pero no le hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Quería olvidar el tema y también a Terrence Graham. Recogió el acolchado peto del suelo, se lo puso, se colocó la mascara, la ajustó y se acercó el estoque a la frente en un garboso saludo a su digno adversario.

—En garde —dijo, animada.

—Caramba Grandchester! —La voz de Robert Robson detuvo a Candy y Anthony en mitad de una violenta parada—. No es un poco pronto para estar retozando con tanto impetu?—Pasando su indolente mirada a la persona con la que practicaba su amigo, dijo con admiración— No le conozco a usted, pero es un as con la espada.

Esperando que se le apaciguara la fatigosa respiración, Candy puso los brazos en jarras sopesando la conveniencia de descubrirse ante Robson o esperar y aparecer luego en el salón como había planificado. Al recordar lo que le había comentado Anthony sobre él anoche, decidió que era mejor actuar con audacia que con cobardía.

Se aflojó la mascara al tiempo que se soltaba las horquillas del pelo. En un gesto rápido se quitó la protección del rostro y agitó la cabeza de modo que el rubio cabello cayó sobre sus hombros en una reluciente cascada de color Dorado.

—lncreíble! —dijo el impertérrito sir Robson con la vista fija en la sonriente mujer que tenía delante. Su expresión resultaba casi cómica mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que aquella boba, remilgada y recatada con la que se había casado Halcón era la mujer que tenía delante, vestida con un ceñido pantalón de gamuza mil veces más seductor que el mayor escote que hubiera visto en su vida. Además, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda brillaban de alegría al observar su desconcierto—. Que me aspen...! —empezó, pero la risita suave y gutural de Candy, que él no había oído nunca, interrumpió su exclamación.

—Ya lo harán, no se inquiete —respondió Candy en tono burlón, acercándose a él con la gracia natural de una joven atleta—. Y si no lo hacen, se lo merecería usted —añadió, y luego extendió la mano con elegancia hacia él como si no le acabara de desear lo peor.

El otro, temiéndose que le estuvieran tendiendo alguna trampa, a duo tal vez, tomó inmediatamente la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo? —preguntó, irritado al ver que era incapaz de controlar su expresión.

—Porque —respondió Candy sin inmutarse— me ha puesto en una situación ridícula considerable, algo que en parte me he buscado yo. De todas formas, tal vez se plantee reparar el daño y no tener que soportar una tortura tan dura...—Arqueó ligeramente una ceja a la espera de su respuesta, y Rob, a pesar de que no era su intención, estuvo a punto de soltar una risita.

Anthony se mantuvo algo alejado, observando en silencio, satisfecho de como reaccionaba Robson ante su encantadora duelista, ajustándose a lo que había esperado él al dar instrucciones a Higgins de que lo mandara al salón de baile en cuanto llegara.

—Supongo que me culpa de su falta de... ejem... vamos a decir... popularidad... —dijo Rob Robson empezando a recuperar la calma.

—La culpa es mía —dijo la joven belleza con una dulce sonrisa y un aire inconscientemente seductor—. Lo que le pido es que me ayude a cambiar las cosas.

—Por que tendría que hacerlo? —preguntó él sin rodeos.

Candy arqueó las cejas y su sonrisa se intensificó.

—Pues para demostrar que es capaz de hacerlo, evidentemente.

Le lanzó el reto con la finura con la que habría lanzado un guante y Rob dudó antes de aceptarlo. Había hecho añicos sin escrúpulo alguno la fama de un montón de mujeres pretenciosas y orgullosas por pura perversidad y mortal aburrimiento, pero en ninguna ocasión se había planteado restablecer la reputación de nadie. Para ello debería poner a prueba su influencia entre la aristocracia. Y si fracasaba...

De todas formas, el desafío le resultaba interesante. La duquesa viuda tenía suficiente influencia para obligar a todo su círculo de viejas brujas a aceptar a Candice, pero solo Rob podía proporcionarle popularidad entre los jóvenes que le seguían a él.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que le observaba con el rabillo del ojo y que una leve e irresistible sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en sus suaves labios. Le sorprendió constatar lo largas y rizadas que tenía las pestañas, que incluso proyectaban sombras sobre los prominentes y delicados pómulos. Casi contra su voluntad, y sin duda a sabiendas de que era un error, le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Le parece que discutamos la estrategia más tarde... por ejemplo está noche, cuando pase a buscarla para acompañarla al baile de los Tinsleys?

—De modo que me echará una mano?

Sir Robert afectó una insulsa sonrisa y respondió con una cita filosófica:

—«No hay nada demasiado elevado para la audacia de los mortales... En nuestra temeridad asaltamos los cielos.» Una cita de Homero, creo —añadió como colofón.

La pequeña bruja que tenía al lado movió la cabeza al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa impertinente y crítica.

—Horacio.

Robson la miró, pensativo por un momento.

—Tiene razón —dijo lentamente, y en sus párpados caídos se adivinó el brillo de la admiración.

Qué fácil había resultado, pensaba Candy sonriendo para sus adentros un mes después, mientras se encontraba rodeada de amigos y admiradores. Aconsejada por Karen, había encargado un nuevo vestuario compuesto por piezas en tonos pastel e intensos colores básicos, sobre todo vestidos que ponían de relieve su silueta y casaban con el cremoso tono de su piel. Aparte de esto, solo había tenido que dejar a un lado muchas de las restricciones impuestas por la duquesa sobre la conducta y decir casi siempre lo que le venía en gana.

El resto había corrido a cargo de Rob, al aparecer en público con ella y poner de relieve su aprobación, además de darle unos cuantos consejos entre los que figuraba lo de llevarse bien con las ex amantes de Terry, lady Whitmore y lady Grangerfield. «Teniendo en cuenta sus terriblemente ingenuos comentarios sobre las imaginarias virtudes de su marido —le había dicho el día que la acompañaba por primera vez al baile— y las absurdas alabanzas que dedicó a la belleza de sus antiguas amantes, lo más adecuado será que la vean que se lleva bien con dichas damas. Entonces la aristocracia dará por supuesto que no es usted, como era antes, una boba, sino una dama cuyo gran sentido del humor no había podido apreciar hasta entonces.»

Candy había seguido este y el resto de sus consejos y en apenas un mes se había convertido en una triunfadora.

En medio de las muchachas jóvenes y vergonzosas que participaban por primera vez en la temporada, el ingenio y la inteligencia de Candy la convertían en una persona más sofisticada y atractiva; cuando se rodeaba de mujeres casadas realmente elegantes, su candor natural y su amable sonrisa la presentaban como alguien más tierno, femenino, menos crispado. En comparación con tantas mujeres de tez blanquísima, los vívidos colores de su rostro y el intenso tono dorado de su cabello resaltaban como una piedra preciosa sobre el pálido satén.

Era impulsiva, ocurrente y alegre, aunque su éxito no se debía básicamente a la belleza o el ingenio, ni a la enorme dote que le había asignado Anthony ni siquiera a la relación con la familia Graham que iba a brindar a su futuro marido.

Se había convertido en un emocionante enigma, en un misterio: había estado casada con el vividor más deseado y famoso de Inglaterra; así pues, se daba por supuesto que había sido iniciada en el acto amoroso por un experto. No obstante, incluso cuando se mostraba desbordante de alegría, transmitía tal brillo de frescor e inocencia que hacía que la mayoría de hombres dudara a la hora de tomarse confianzas con ella; poseía un aura de tranquilo orgullo que advertía a todos que no debían acercarse demasiado a ella.

Tal como describía lord Merriweather, uno de sus cortejadores, perdidamente enamorado de ella: «Me hace sentir deseos de saberlo todo de ella y al mismo tiempo me hace pensar que jamás lo conseguiré. diría que nadie conoce verdaderamente su ser "real". La joven viuda de Grandchester es un misterio, seguro. Todo el mundo lo ve así. Es una condenada intriga».

Cuando Rob le transmitió los comentarios de Merriweather, los suaves labios de Candy empezaron a temblar como si estuviera luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra un estallído de lágrimas. Ella sí sabía por qué los elegantes caballeros de la alta sociedad la encontraban «misteriosa» y difícil de comprender: porque, bajo aquella capa de sofisticación que había ido adoptando, Candice White Graham era una auténtica impostera.

Superficialmente, había asumido en parte la actitud de lánguida despreocupación de rigeur entre la flor y nata —en especial entre los altivos amigos de Terry—, aunque ni las restricciones sociales ni ella misma podían reprimir la vivacidad natural de su sentido común innato. No podía evitar que sus ojos brillaran alegres cuando alguien le dedicaba algún cumplido escandalosamente florido, ni tampoco frenar el destello de vida que se reflejaba en sus mejillas cuando alguien la desafiaba a una carrera en Hyde Park; como tampoco era capaz de disimular por completo su fascinación ante las historias que le contaba un conocido explorador sobre sus recientes viajes por las selvas de un alejado continente, en las que, contaba él, los nativos llevaban unas lanzas que habían sumergido en un mortífero veneno.

El mundo y las personas que lo habitaban volvían a ser tan emocionantes e interesantes para ella como lo habían sido cuando, de niña, se sentaba en las rodillas de su abuelo.

Uno de los admiradores de Candy le ofreció una copa de espumeante champán y ella la aceptó con una suave sonrisa, y luego se la llevó a los labios mientras contemplaba a los que bailaban el vals en la pista. Al otro lado de ésta, Rob levantó la copa hacia ella en un silencioso brindis y Candy respondió con el mismo gesto. Para ella, Rob Robson seguía siendo un enigma en muchos aspectos, pero sentía un curioso afecto por él y le estaba profundamente agradecida.

En una sola ocasión durante aquel tiempo, Rob le dio motivos para tomarle antipatía: cuando repitió la historia de su primer encuentro con Terry, que ella le había contado en plan de confidencia después de que él le diera palabra de no reperirlo.

Veinticuatro horas después, circulaba como un reguero de pólvora que Candice Graham había salvado la vida del Halcón a los diecisiete años.

A las cuarenta y ocho horas, el «misterio» que rodeaba a Candy se había multiplicado por diez. Lo mismo que había ocurrido con su fama y con el número de pretendientes.

Cuando Candy se enfrentó a Rob a raíz de su falta de lealtad, él la miró como si la considerara tonta de remate.

—Mi querida joven —dijo con su típico deje—, le di mi palabra de no comentar a nadie que había matado usted a un hombre para salvar a nuestro Terry, y no lo he hecho. No le prometí, sin embargo, que no iba a decir a nadie que le salvó la vida, era un dato demasiado apetitoso para guardármelo. Piense que su difunto esposo —siguió con una sonrisa burlona— se consideraba un hombre bastante peligroso. Era un hombre de tiro certero y un experto espadachín, como podrían demostrarle unos cuantos maridos, y entre ellos el de lady Whitmore y el de lady Grangerfield.

Candy repudiaba en su fuero interno la actitud hipócrita de los maridos aunque intentaba no juzgarles con demasiada severidad. Mejor dicho, procuraba no juzgar con demasiada severidad a nadie, pues recordaba aún con vivo dolor lo que era sentirse aislada.

Así pues, los jóvenes tímidos se juntaban a su alrededor, convencidos de que la joven y bella duquesa de Grandchester jamás iba a humillarles con una mirada desdeñosa o una broma de mal gusto. Los hombres un poco mayores e inteligentes competían por poder cenar o ir a un balle con ella, puesto que no les exigía hablar de lugares comunes y de cosas absurdas. Al contrario, con ella podían hablar de un sinfín de temas interesantes.

Los más disolutos no solo la admiraban por su belleza sino por su célébre destreza con el estoque y acudían en manadas a Upper Brook Street con la esperanza de verla practicando la esgrima, algo que conseguían en contadísimas ocasiones, o bien de practicar con Anthony e impresionarla así con su propia técnica y atraer su atención.

En este último aspecto, el joven lord Sevely, tan torpe con el estoque como tímido a la hora de invitarla a bailar, los superó a todos. Se dio cuenta de que lady Karen Kleiss y el anciano mayordomo de tercera de la casa de Brook Street (que parecía bastante sordo) se dirigían a Candy con un sobrenombre concreto, le escribió un poema y lo hizo publicar. Le puso como título «Oda a Candy».

Sir Dilbeck, un pretendiente de más edad, aficionado a la botánica, no dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un mero «pipiolo» como Sevely, puso a una nueva variedad de rosa que había conseguido a base de injertos el nombre de «Maravillosa Candy» en su honor.

El resto de pretendientes de Candy, molestos por las confianzas que se habían tomado los otros dos, siguieron su ejemplo. Ellos también decidieron llamarla Candy.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

Como respuesta a la llamada de su abuela, Anthony entró en el salón y la encontró frente a la ventana contemplando los modernos carruajes que volvían a Upper Brook Street después del ritual paseo de la tarde por el parque.

—Acércate un momento, Anthony —dijo en su tono más regio—. Fijate en la calle y dime lo que ves.

Anthony miró por la ventana.

—Carruajes que vuelven del parque, lo mismo que veo todos los días.

—Y que más ves?

—A Candy en uno de ellos con John Holliday. El faetón que le sigue es el de Peter Weslyn, y con él está Gordon Bradford. El carruaje de delante del de Holliday pertenece a lord Tinsdale, quien está ya en el salón, esperando impaciente con Jimmy Montfort. Pobre Holliday —dijo Anthony riendo—. Me ha mandado un recado diciendo que desea hablar en privado conmigo está tarde. Lo mismo que han hecho Weslyn, Bradford y Tinsdale. Evidentemente todos desean pedir la mano de ella.

—Evidentemente —repitió la duquesa en tono grave—,y a eso me refería yo. Hoy es un día exactamente igual que los otros y llevamos así casi un mes. Los pretendientes llegan de dos en dos o de tres en tres, atascan la calle, abarrotan los salones de abajo, pero Candice no tiene intención de casarse y a todos ellos se lo ha dejado claro. Y a pesar de todo, siguen desfilando por está casa con ramos de flores en la mano y emprenden la retirada enfurecidos.

—Por favor, abuela —la tranquilizó Anthony.

—Ni por favor ni abuela —replicó ella, sobresaltando a Anthony con su vehemencia—. Puede que sea vieja pero no soy tonta. Veo que está ocurriendo algo desagradable y muy peligroso ante mis propios ojos. Candice ha llegado a representar una especie de desafío entre los insensatos que pertenecen a tu sexo. En cuanto Candice descubrió lo que sentía por ella Terry y Robson la tomó bajo su tutela, la muchacha empezó a cambiar y de la noche a la mañana resplandecía como la luz. En cuanto ocurrió esto, su relación con está familia, junto con la generosa dote que tu y yo decidimos concederle la convirtió en una presa muy codiciada para cualquier soltero que necesitara o deseara casarse.

La duquesa hizo una pausa esperando el comentario de su nieto, pero este se limitó a observarla en silencio, sin definirse.

—Si Candice hubiera demostrado la menor inclinación hacia uno en concreto, o incluso su preferencia por un tipo de hombre determinado —siguió la duquesa—, puede que los demás hubieran abandonado y renunciado a ella, pero no lo ha hecho. Y eso es lo que nos ha llevado al insostenible extremo de que culpo a todos los de tu sexo.

—¿Mi sexo? —repitió él sin comprenderla—. A que se refiere?

—Me refiero a que cuando un hombre ve algo que le parece fuera del alcance de los demás, considera que debe intentar conseguirlo para demostrar que es capaz de ello. —Se callo un momento para lanzar una acusadora mirada a su desconcertado nieto—. Se trata de un repugnante rasgo que poseen todos los hombres desde que nacen. Vete a una habitación de niños y observa lo que hace un bebé varón con sus hermanos. Tanto si los demás son mayores o menores que él, el bebé varón intentará apoderarse del juguete por el que se pelean el resto. Y no es que quiera aquel juguete en concreto, lo que desea es demostrar que puede conseguirlo.

—Gracias, abuela —dijo Anthony secamente— por esa arrolladora condena de la mitad de la población del mundo.

—Me limito a constatar hechos. Nunca verás a las de mi sexo en fila para figurar en las listas cada vez que se anuncia una estúpida contienda.

—Cierto.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Cada vez se han apuntado más contendientes, atraídos por el desafío, para conseguir a Candy. Ya era triste cuando la cosa se limitaba a esto, a un desafío, pero ahora se ha convertido en algo muchísimo peor.

—¿En que? —preguntó Anthony, pero estaba frunciendo el ceño ante la astuta afirmación de su abuela de que aquello se había convertido en una situación terriblemente complicada y desquiciante.

—Candice se ha convertido en un trofeo —dijo ella, sombría—. Un trofeo que ha de ganar, o tomar, el varón que tenga suficiente arrojo y sea lo bastante listo para llevárselo.—Anthony abrió la boca, pero la anciana levantó su mano cargada de joyas y desestimó su protesta—. No te molestes en decirme que es algo que no va a ocurrir, porque sé que ha sucedido ya: tal como lo veo yo, hace tres días Marbly propuso a Cadbury una corta excursión y Candice aceptó acompañarle.

—Uno de sus pretendientes rechazados se enteró de que Marbly se jactaba de tener intención de llevársela a su casa de campo de Wilton y de pasar la noche allí. Te vino a ti con la historia. Imagino que tú alcanzaste a Marbly y Candice a una hora de aquí, antes de que llegaran al cruce para ir a Wilton, y la trajiste de vuelta, diciendo a Marbly que yo había solicitado su compañía, un gesto de lo más acertado por tu parte. De haber exigido satisfacción, el escándalo de un duelo habría manchado la reputación de Candice e intensificado nuestros problemas.

—En cualquier caso —intervino Tony—, Candy no tenía idea de las intenciones de Marbly aquel día, y sigue sin estar al corriente de ellas ahora mismo. Me pareció que no valía la pena angustiarla. Le dije que no aceptara volver a verle y estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

—Y que me dices de Ridgely? Qué pretendía llevándola a una feria? Todo Londres habla de ello.

—Candy iba a las ferias de pequeña. No sabía que no tenía que aceptar.

—Se supone que Ridgely es un caballero —saltó la duquesa—. Tenía que tener más juicio. ¡Que propósito tendría llevando a una joven dama inocente a un lugar así?

—Acaba de dar con el resto del problema —dijo Anthony, cansado, frotándose la nuca—. Candy es una viuda, no una chica soltera. Los pocos escrúpulos que poseen los «caballeros» pocas veces se aplican a su comportamiento con mujeres experimentadas, sobre todo si éstas les encandilan, como hace Candy.

—¡Yo no describiría a Candice como una mujer experimentada! Apenas es una mujer.

Pese a que el problema era serio, Anthony soltó una risita ante la realmente poco ajustada descripción que había hecho su abuela de aquella mujer joven, de una belleza embriagadora, una sonrisa deslumbrante y un cuerpo sensacional. No obstante, la risita se congeló cuando apareció de nuevo el problema.

—Todo es complicadísimo porque la muchacha es muy joven y encima ha estado casada. Si tuviera marido, como es el caso de la condesa de Kleiss, nadie pestañearía siquiera ante una de sus salidas. Si fuera mayor, la buena sociedad no le exigiría que viviera siguiendo las normas que rigen para las más jóvenes. Si fuera fea, todos los pretendientes que ella ha rechazado no se sentirían tan dispuestos a mancillar su reputación por envidia.

—¿Alguien lo ha hecho?

—Dos o tres solamente, pero se han limitado a cuchichear con alguien que estaba dispuesto a escucharles. Sabes igual que yo que el chismorreo genera chismorreo y que una chispa puede desencadenar el fuego en cualquier dirección. Enseguida todo el mundo oye lo suficiente para pensar que cuando el río suena...

—O sea que es grave...

—De momento, no. Hasta ahora, los pretendientes rechazados se han limitado a insistir sobre ciertos detalles inocuos en cuanto a su comportamiento.

—Por ejemplo?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—Candice pasó el fin de semana anterior en Southeby en una fiesta. Ella y un caballero se dieron cita para ir a montar uno de esos días a primera hora y salieron de los establos a las ocho de la mañana. No volvieron hasta el anochecer, y Candice llegó con la ropa desgarrada y un aspecto desaliñado.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó agitada la duquesa, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón.

Anthony soltó una risita.

—El caballero en cuestión tenía setenta y cinco años y era el párroco de Southeby. Iba a enseñar a Candy un antiguo cementerio que había descubierto por casualidad la semana anterior para que ella pudiera admirar determinadas inscripciones en las tumbas que había visto allí. Resulta que el hombre no recordaba el lugar exacto y cuando lo encontraron, al cabo de varias horas, Candy había perdido totalmente la orientación y el anciano estaba tan agotado por el ejercicio que le daba miedo seguir a caballo. Evidentemente, Candy no podía volver sin él, aunque hubiera querido, y éste no era el caso.

—Que ocurrió con su vestido?

—Llevaba el dobladillo rasgado.

—Y no hacia falta entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido.

—Exactamente, pero la anécdota se ha repetido y exagerado tanto que ha llegado a convertirse en un ejemplo de conducta censurable. La única solución que nos queda es la de emplear a alguna vieja temible que le haga las veces de carabina vaya a donde vaya, aunque si lo hacemos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las últimas habladurías, todo el mundo va a pensar que no confiamos en ella. Además, esto supondría quitarle toda la diversión de su primera temporada.

—¡Sandeces! —exclamó la duquesa, categórica—. Candice no se divierte, y precisamente por esto te he llamado aquí. Va de acá para allá, coqueteando, sonriendo, encandilando a los hombres por una única razón, la de demostrar a Terry que es capaz de hacerlo, y dejarle claro a título póstumo que le ha vencido en su propio juego. Si todos sus pretendientes desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, ella ni siquiera se enteraría, y de enterarse, le importaría un comino.

Anthony se puso algo tieso.

—Yo no llamaría a una salida inocente a una feria, montar por Hyde Park con el caballo de Terry o cualquier otro de sus inofensivos errores «vencer a Terry en su propio juego».

—De todas formas —replicó la duquesa, sin admitir refutaciones— eso es lo que hace, aunque dudo que sea consciente de ello. No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Tony vaciló un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza a su pesar.

—Supongo que tiene usted razón.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —insistió ella—. ¿Y no dirías también que la situación actual de Candice está poniendo seriamente en peligro su reputación y su futuro y que, además, parece que las cosas van a empeorar?

Ante aquella cáustica mirada de su abuela y la astuta valoración de los hechos, Anthony se metió las manos en los bolsillos y lanzó un suspiro.

—Pues sí.

—Perfecto —dijo ella con un aire curiosamente satisfecho—Entonces, me comprenderás cuando te diga que no deseo pasar el resto de mis días en una casa de Londres asediada por los pretendientes de Candice, esperando con el alma en vilo a que otro se salga con la suya en lo que intentó Marbly o incluso que le haga algo más incalificable, a ella y a nuestra familia. deseo pasar lo que me queda de existencia en Rosemeade. Pero no lo puedo hacer porque ella tendría que ir conmigo, y con ello su futuro se presentaría casi tan deprimente como el de aquí, aunque por razones contrarias. Solo veo una solución: que se quede aquí contigo, y en realidad no puedo ni planteármela. Desencadenaría un escándalo terrible.

Hizo después una pausa observando a Anthony de cerca, esperando su respuesta como si tuviera una importancia vital.

—Ninguna de las soluciones es factible —admitió Tony.

La duquesa se lanzó hacia delante con un regocijo que apenas sabía disimular.

—Sabía que verías las cosas exactamente como yo. Eres un hombre con una gran comprensión y sensibilidad, Anthony.

—Ejem... muchas gracias, abuela —respondió él, claramente desconcertado por aquellos efusivos cumplidos proferidos por una mujer en general tan taciturna.

—Y ahora que veo que estamos totalmente de acuerdo—siguió—, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Usted dirá.

—Cásate con Candice.

—Pídame lo que quiera menos eso —se apresuró a responder él, frunciendo el ceño con gesto sombrío.

Como respuesta, ella enarcó las cejas y le miró con desdén, como si le acabara de fallar de arriba abajo. Era una mirada que llevaba utilizando cincuenta años con la máxima eficacia —y con un éxito rotundo— para intimidar a sus rivales, asustar a los sirvientes, hacer callar a los niños y bajar los humos de quien se atreviera a enfrentarse a ella, incluyendo a su marido e hijos. Solo Terry se había mostrado inmune a sus efectos. Terry y su madre.

Anthony, sin embargo, no estaba más inmunizado ahora que a los doce años, cuando aquella precisa mirada había cortado su protesta por tener que aprender latín y le había mandado, avergonzado, arriba a estudiar. En aquellos momentos suspiraba con aire desesperado, mirando de un lado para otro en el salón, como si buscara la forma de huir.

Exactamente lo que quería hacer.

La duquesa viuda esperaba en silencio.

El silencio era la siguiente arma de su arsenal. Tony era consciente de ello. En momentos como aquel, siempre esperaba en silencio. Era mucho más bonito —Más digno y refinado— esperar en un educado silencio a que la presa dejara de luchar, en lugar de bajar en picado a por ella con una descarga de fuego verbal innecesario.

—Parece que no se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo—dijo él, enojado.

La negativa a ceder con dignidad en el acto hizo levantar unos milímetros las cejas a la anciana, como si además de haberla decepcionado, la hubiera también molestado y obligado a disparar la descarga de advertencia. De todas formas, la accionó sin vacilar y dio en el blanco, tal como había temido Anthony. En el combate verbal, la puntería de su abuela era impecable.

—Espero de verdad —dijo con el punto justo de desdén—que no vayas a decirme que Candice no te atrae.

—¿Y si se lo dijera?

Las blancas cejas se situaron de pronto casi en el nacimiento del pelo, señal que advirtió a Tony de que estaba dispuesta a abrir fuego si seguía con su obstinación.

—No hace falta recurrir a la artillería pesada —dijo Anthony con aire enigmático, levantando la mano en señal de tregua. A pesar de que intuía que en cualquier conflicto de voluntades su abuela seguía siendo capaz de reducirle al nivel de un crío, era suficientemente adulto y prudente para saber que discutir con ella cuando tenía razón era algo pueril—. No voy a negarlo. Además, es una idea que se me ha ocurrido en más de una ocasión.

Las blancas cejas recuperaron su posición habitual y la mujer le honró con una levísima y regia inclinación de cabeza, gesto que pretendía transmitir que tal vez tenía cierta posibilidad de recuperar su favor.

—Estás reaccionando con mucha sensatez. —La duquesa se mostraba muy cortés con aquellos a los que dominaba.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que me ha sugerido pero si con discutirlo con Candy y dejar la decisión en manos de ella.

—Candice no tiene más opciones que tu en este caso, mi querido nieto —respondió ella, tan emocionada que acababa de utilizar sin darse cuenta una expresión cariñosa en lugar de esperar, como solía hacer, semanas o incluso meses para perdonarle la tardía capitulación a su voluntad—. Y no hace falta inquietarse por dónde y cuando hay que hablar del tema con ella, pues me tomé antes la libertad de decir a Higgins que la traiga aquí.—Hizo una pausa al oír que llamaban a la puerta—. Ahora mismo.

—¡Ahora mismo! —exclamó él—. Ahora mismo no puede ser. Abajo hay tres hombres que vienen a pedirme su mano.

La duquesa solucionó el problema haciendo chasquear los dedos con gesto regio.

—Diré a Higgins que los despida. —Sin dar tiempo a Anthony para protestar, abrió la puerta y Tony observó, asombrado, cómo sufría otra transformación la personalidad de su abuela—. Candice —siguió la anciana, seria, aunque con un punto de afecto—, su conducta nos está causando serias preocupaciones. Sé que no desea usted que me inquiete pues me estoy haciendo mayor...

—¿Inquietarla? —repitió Candy, alarmada—. ¿Mi conducta? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Yo voy a contárselo —dijo ella y se lanzó de lleno a una disertación pensada para alarmar, intimidar y coaccionar a Candy para que se lanzara a los brazos de Anthony en cuanto ella cerrara la puerta—. Si nos encontramos en un terrible embrollo no es únicamente por su culpa —empezó y sus palabras iban surtiendo el efecto del fuego graneado—pero es cierto que de no haber oído comentar a Anthony su plan de desplazarse a Cadbury con sir Marbly a tiempo para detenerlo, se hubiera encontrado usted en Wilton en un compromiso sin salida, obligada a casarse con ese villano. Tiene que acabarse de una vez ese constante ir y venir, ese mariposeo de pretendiente en pretendiente. Todo el mundo piensa que se lo está pasando usted muy bien, pero yo sé que no es cierto. Se comporta de esa forma tan alocada movida por el rencor hacia Terry, para demostrarle que es capaz de hacer lo mismo que él, de pagarle con la misma moneda. Pues no puede hacerlo, querida mía. Sus pequeñas faltas no son nada en comparación con lo que hacen los caballeros, sobre todo los caballeros como Terry. Además —dijo levantando el tono como si fuera a revelar algo de suma importancia—, Terry está muerto.

Candy la miró confusa y desconcertada.

—Ya lo sé.

—Perfecto, pues no tiene ninguna razón para seguir con lo que hacía. —En un insólito gesto de afecto puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Candy—. Déjelo antes de que llegue a perjudicar seriamente su orgullo y reputación y también el de nuestra familia. Tiene que casarse, querida mía, y yo, que la aprecio de verdad, deseo que lo haga con Anthony, igual como lo desea él mismo.

Apartó la mano de la mejilla de ella y siguió hasta acabar con la munición:

—Necesita ocupar la cabeza en algo, aparte de la diversión, Candice. Un marido y unos niños serían la solución. Ha estado bailando al son que tocaban y ahora ha de decidir usted la melodía. La vestimenta para la temporada londinense cuesta una fortuna y nosotros no tenemos una máquina de hacer dinero. La dejaré con Anthony para que concreten los detalles. —Dirigiendo una benévola mirada a Candy y otra mordaz a Anthony, se retiró del salón con gesto altivo. Ya en la puerta, se volvió para decirles—Organizad una boda por todo lo alto, esta vez en la iglesia, pero inmediatamente, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —respondió Anthony con sequedad.

Candy no abrió la boca; siguió plantada allí.

La abuela aún tuvo tiempo de dirigir otra mirada asesina a su nieto y un último comentario a Candy:

—Nunca lo había admitido pero soy supersticiosa.

Tengo la impresión de que lo que no empieza bien, pocas veces acaba bien, y su boda con Terry... fue... la verdad, una historia tan triste, tan descarnada... una gran ceremonia en una iglesia será lo adecuado. Vamos a revolucionar a la aristocracia, pero al mismo tiempo les proporcionaremos algo mejor para recordar que las habladurías que la habrán precedido. Creo que dentro de tres semanas sería el plazo ideal.

Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta, cortando de forma efectiva todo intento de discusión por parte de Tony o Candy.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Candy se apoyó en el respaldo de un sillón y se volvió lentamente hacia Anthony, quien seguía con la vista fija en la puerta.

—En realidad es más implacable de lo que había imaginado—comentó él en un tono entre afectuoso y exasperado, volviéndose hacia Candy—. Halcón era el único a quien no podía vencer con una de sus miradas. Tenía a mi padre aterrorizado y también al de Terry. Y a mi abuelo...

—Tony —le interrumpió Candy, abatida, con un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad y confusión—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? No tenía ninguna conciencia de estar avergonzando a la familia. ¿Por qué nunca me comentó que gastaba demasiado en vestidos? —La vergüenza se apoderó de ella al verse desde otra perspectiva, la de la persona que lleva una vida frívola, derrochadora y sin norte.

—¡Candy! —Ella se volvió y miró con desconcierto el sonriente rostro de él mientras le decía—Acaban de someterla a usted al peor chantaje emocional, utilizando la culpa y la coacción, que haya podido soportar nadie en el mundo. A mi abuela no se le escapa ni una. —Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella puso la suya encima para que se la estrechara—. Esta mujer tiene una salud de hierro, usted no nos lleva a la bancarrota ni pone en entredicho el buen nombre de los Graham.

Candy no se sentía tranquila. Muchas cosas de las que había dicho la duquesa le habían pasado a ella por la cabeza. Llevaba más de un año viviendo con unas personas que la trataban como si fuera de la familia, llevando un tren de vida acorde con el de una duquesa real y ni una cosa ni otra le correspondía. Al principio había acallado la voz de su conciencia repitiéndose que la duquesa necesitaba su compañía tras la muerte de Terry. Pero últimamente acompañaba muy poco a la anciana; casi parecía que sólo tenían tiempo para saludarse con la mano cuando sus carruajes se cruzaban en la calle o coincidían en la escalera, cada cual hacia su distracción habitual.

—Pero lo que ha dicho sobre Marbly era cierto, verdad?—preguntó, abatida.

—Sí.

—Marbly no aparenta estar enamorado de mi como otros dandis más jóvenes. No entiendo por qué pretendió raptarme.

—Mi abuela tiene una interesante teoría sobre el tema. Algo relacionado con los niños y los juguetes. Dígale que se la cuente algún día.

—Por favor, no me hable en clave! —suplicó ella—Cuénteme tan solo por que está ocurriendo todo esto.

Tony le resumió la conversación que había tenido con su abuela.

—Lo que ocurre en realidad —concluyó— es que es usted demasiado atractiva para poder vivir con tranquilidad.

—Buena estocada! —dijo ella, riendo—. Pero ahí tiene que haber algo más.

—¿Pero usted disfruta mucho de la temporada?

—Todo es como usted dijo que sería... emocionante y elegante, y la gente es tan... elegante... emocionante, en mi vida había visto unos carruajes tan... tan elegantes y unos faetones tan...

Tony empezó a reír.

—No sabe mentir aunque se lo proponga.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, arrepentida.

—¿Y si nos ciñéramos a la verdad, usted y yo?

Candy asintió aunque seguía dudando.

—Si me gusta la temporada de Londres? —repitió, planteándose la cuestión en serio.

Al igual que todas las jóvenes de alta cuna de Londres, durante la temporada, dormía hasta media mañana, tomaba el desayuno en la cama, se cambiaba de ropa como mínimo cinco veces cada día para acudir a las visitas matutinas, los paseos por el parque, las fiestas, cenas y bailes. Nunca en su vida había estado tan atareada. No obstante, al ir repasando las actividades que la mantenían ocupada durante todo el día, básicamente la de divertirse, una pregunta iba formulándose constantemente en su cabeza: ¿Eso es todo?... ¿No hay nada más?

Incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, Candy se acercó a la ventana y dijo:

—La temporada es muy divertida, en todas partes hay distracciones, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo se empeña en jugar. Echaré de menos Londres cuando me vaya de aquí, sé que esperaré con ilusión volver, pero también siento que me falta algo. Creo que necesito tener algo que hacer. Aunque nunca he estado tan atareada, aquí me siento inquieta. ¿Me explico?

—Siempre se ha explicado usted bien, Candy.

Tranquilizada por su amable tono, Candy se volvió y le miró directamente a la cara.

—Alexander Pope dijo que la diversión es la felicidad de aquellos que son incapaces de pensar. No estoy del todo de acuerdo con ello pero, como objetivo en sí mismo, considero que la búsqueda de la diversión resulta un poco, no sé, decepcionante. ¿No se cansa usted nunca de este incesante ir y venir de diversiones que no llevan a nada?

—Este año apenas he tenido tiempo de salir—Agitando la cabeza, hizo un veloz gesto con la mano y dijo con aire irónico— Antes envidiaba a Terry todo esto... sus casas, sus propiedades e inversiones. Y ahora que es mío, son algo así como piedras preciosas que pesan toneladas; poseen demasiado valor para desatenderlas, demasiado volumen para dejarlas a un lado y demasiado peso para llevarlas encima. No puede ni imaginarse lo diversas que son sus inversiones o el tiempo que dedico a reflexionar cuando hay que hacer algo con cada una. Cuando Terry heredó el título a los veinte años, las posesiones de los Graham eran respetables pero no tenían ni de lejos la envergadura de ahora. En estos años él consiguió que se multiplicaran por diez. Terry trabajaba como un condenado pero también tenía tiempo para divertirse. Yo soy incapaz de llegar al equilibrio adecuado.

—Es por eso que ha dejado abandonadas a las damas, que me sacan de quicio a mí, intentando sonsacarme cuáles son sus planes en cada momento para poder hacerse las encontradizas con usted?

Tony se echó a reír.

—No, las abandono por la misma razón por la que no les hace caso usted a sus pretendientes. Me siento halagado pero no interesado.

—No le ha gustado ninguna joven en todos estos años?

—Una —admitió sonriendo.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó rápidamente Candy.

—La hija de un conde —respondió él algo más serio.

—¿Qué ocurrió con ella —insistió Candy— si no es mucho preguntar?

—De ninguna manera. Ni tan siquiera es una historia excepcional. Parecía que ella tenía el mismo interés por mí que yo por ella. Pedí su mano, pero sus padres quisieron esperar a que terminara la temporada antes de aceptar a un partido tan poco prometedor como yo, es decir, a un hombre de noble linaje, buena familia, pero sin título ni fortuna. Así pues, decidimos mantener nuestros sentimientos en secreto hasta que terminara la temporada.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego? —preguntó ella, intuyendo que Tony tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema.

—Pues que alguien con título, fortuna y elegante trato se fijó en ella de pasada, la invitó a bailar unas cuantas veces, acudió a visitarla un par de veces... y... Sally se quedó prendada de él.

La voz de Candy se convirtió en un susurro de comprensión.

—¿Y se casó con él en lugar de hacerlo con usted?

Tony negó con la cabeza con una mueca.

—Para el noble, el intercalo con Sally no fue más que un coqueteo estúpido, vacío, que no significó nada.

—Se... trataba de Terry, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy, algo mareada.

—Me alegra poder decirle que no.

—En cualquier caso, está usted mejor sin ella —dijo Candy, movida por la lealtad—. Está claro que o bien era una persona demasiado interesada o demasiado frívola. —Una de sus cálidas y fascinantes sonrisas se dibujó en sus labios y seguidamente rió a gusto—. Ahora que es usted el duque más importante de Inglaterra seguro que se arrepiente de haberle rechazado.

—Tal vez.

—¡Espero que sea así! —exclamó ella, pero luego se sintió culpable—. Ha sido una reacción muy perversa por mi parte.

—Los dos somos perversos —dijo él riendo—, porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Pasaron un momento mirándose en silencio satisfechos de la amistosa complicidad de la que habían disfrutado siempre. Finalmente, Tony inspiró profundamente antes de decir:

—Lo que intentaba decir antes es que un exceso de trabajo no resulta en absoluto más satisfactorio que un exceso de diversión.

—Evidentemente, tiene toda la razón. Nunca me lo había planteado.

—Y hay algo más que debería plantearse —dijo Tony con delicadeza.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Debería reflexionar sobre la posibilidad de que aquello indefinible que decía que le faltaba en su vida pudiera ser el amor.

La alborozada e inesperada reacción de Candy ante tal sugerencia le paralizó la mano al ir a coger una pizca de rapé.

—¡Santo cielo, ojalá me falle mucho tiempo! —exclamó, y su cantarina risa inundó la atmósfera, sin el menor atisbo de resentimiento, para tranquilizar a Tony de que la reacción no la había desencadenado la amargura por el trato de Terry—. He estado enamorada, Excelencia, y no me ha gustado nada —siguió riendo—. Preferiría un dolor de barriga, se lo aseguro.

Tony se dio cuenta de que lo decía totalmente convencida al mirar sus luminosos ojos. Era sincera, y aquello le llenó de enojo pensando en Terry.

—No tuvo tiempo de saborearlo.

—El suficiente para saber que no me gusta.

—La próxima vez es probable que le guste más.

—Me dejó una sensación espantosa. Como sí... como si hubiera comido anguila —dijo riendo.

El juramento que salió del alma a Tony la dejó paralizada.

—¡Maldito Terry! ¡Si estuviera vivo, lo estrangularía con mis propias manos!

—No, no me ha entendido usted —respondió enseguida Candy, intentando mirarle a los ojos para que la comprendiera—. Incluso cuando creí, en mi estupidez, que Terry me apreciaba, sentía que el estómago se me revolvía. Estaba constantemente preocupada por cada cosa que decía. Quería gustarle y, para conseguirlo, llegaba casi a ponerme del revés. Creo que es un defecto hereditario: en mi familia, las mujeres siempre se enamoran del que menos les conviene, y luego adoramos a esa persona con fé ciega, hasta el punto de destrozarnos nosotras mismas para complacerle. —Sonrió—... Es algo nauseabundo.

Tony soltó una carcajada y acto seguido la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola y riendo aún frente a su fragante cabello. Cuando se hubieron calmado los dos, Tony la miró a los ojos y le dijo muy serio:

—¿Qué le pide usted a la vida, Candy?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

—No lo sé —murmuró Candy, inmóvil mientras el hombre al que ella veía como su hermano mayor le sujetaba el rostro entre las manos.

—Dígame lo que siente interiormente ahora que se ha convertido en una de las reinas de la sociedad.

Candy no hubiera sido capaz de moverse aunque alguien hubiera gritado que la casa estaba en llamas.

—Vacío —admitió en un murmullo—. Y frío.

—Cásese conmigo, Candy.

—No... no puedo.

—Claro que puede —respondió él, sonriendo ante su resistencia, como si lo esperara y lo comprendiera—. Yo le proporcionaré lo que necesita de verdad para ser feliz. Aunque usted no lo sepa, yo si lo sé.

—¿Qué necesito? —murmuró Candy, mirándole como si le viera por primera vez.

—Lo mismo que yo... hijos, una familia, alguien a quien cuidar —dijo Tony, apasionado.

—¡No! —exclamó Candy al notar que su resistencia empezaba a ceder—. No sabe usted lo que dice. No estoy enamorada de usted, Tony, ni usted de mí.

—¿No estará enamorada de otro?

Candy negó con la cabeza con gesto contundente y él sonrió.

—Eso facilita la decisión. Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de otra. Ya ha conocido al hombre idóneo en está temporada. El resto no es mejor. Se lo puedo asegurar.

Al ver que Candy se mordía el labio y seguía dudando, Tony la zarandeó ligeramente.

—Deje de soñar, Candy. así es la vida. Usted lo ha comprobado. Y el resto es lo mismo, a menos que uno cree una familia.

Una familia. Una familia de verdad. Candy nunca la había tenido... nunca había tenido una familia con un padre, una madre y unos hijos; con primos, tías y tíos. Claro que sus hijos sólo tendrían como tío al hermano menor de Tony, pero aun así...

Qué más podía esperar una mujer que lo que Tony le estaba ofreciendo? Cayó en la cuenta por primera vez de que, a pesar de que siempre se había burlado de Annie Ellen por sus ideas románticas, ella misma se había comportado como una romántica colegiala. Tony la apreciaba. Ella era capaz de hacerle feliz. Aquella seguridad la hacia sentir bien interiormente, se sentía bien consigo misma, algo que hacia tiempo que no le ocurría. Podía dedicarse a hacerle feliz, a darle hijos.

Hijos... La idea de un bebé en sus brazos era una importante motivación para casarse con aquel hombre amable, cariñoso y apuesto. De todos los hombres que había conocido en Londres, Tony era a su entender el único que veía la vida como ella.

Haciendo uno enorme esfuerzo, Terry ayudó a su fatigado amigo a levantarse y colocó el brazo de este sobre sus hombros, apoyando todo el peso en su costado mientras transportaba, arrastrándolo, a Archie Cornwell por el riachuelo poco profundo. Sonriendo, exhausto, Terry levantó la cabeza en un intento de calcular la hora por el sol, a punto de ponerse, que él ya no veía pues se lo escondían las colinas y los árboles. Quería saber que hora era; tenía mucha importancia para él. Las cinco de la tarde, decidió.

A las cinco de la tarde había visto por primera vez avanzar furtivamente a los soldados uniformados entre los árboles de delante. Soldados ingleses. Libertad. Patria.

Con un poco de suerte, en tres o cuatro semanas estaría de vuelta.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19**_

Todo el mundo miraba a Candy con una radiante sonrisa mientras descendía la escalera con el vestido de satén azul pálido con incrustaciones de perlas, diamantes y circones azules en el generoso y cuadrado escote, así como en los puños de las anchas mangas.

Flanagan le abrió la puerta como había hecho miles de veces en su vida, pero aquel día, al prepararse para desplazarse hacia la enorme catedral gótica en la que iban a contraer matrimonio ella y Tony, en su amable rostro brillaba su mejor sonrisa y se inclinó profundamente ante ella.

Los míopes ojos de Withman se inundaron de lágrimas cuando Candy se acercó a él para abrazarle.

—Vaya con cuidado —murmuro él— y no se ensucie el vestido.

Siempre le había dado el mismo consejo, y aquel día las lágrimas de afecto empañaron también los ojos de Candy.

Aquellos dos ancianos y tío Monty constituían toda su familia en Inglaterra. Su madre había vendido la propiedad de Morsham y se había ido a pasar una larga temporada en las islas, de forma que no estaría en la boda de Candy; Annie Ellen y su esposo esperaban de un momento a otro el nacimiento de su hijo, de modo que tampoco podían acudir a Londres. Como mínimo estaba tío Monty para acompañarla al altar. Y a pesar de que Karen acababa de enterarse de que estaba embarazada, su estado no era aún muy evidente y podría hacer de dama de honor de Candy.

—¿Estás a punto, querida mía? —preguntó tío Monty, sonriente, ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Cuidado con pisar la cola del vestido de Candice —le advirtió con sequedad la duquesa viuda, repasando con ojo crítico desde su blanca cabellera hasta las puntas de sus perfectamente abrillantados zapatos. Llevaba tres días instruyendo a sir Montague sobre su comportamiento en general, sus obligaciones en la ceremonia y las virtudes de la sobriedad, y lo había hecho de una forma tan despiadada que el hombre estaba completamente acobardado. De pronto, la condesa empequeñeció los ojos al detectar un tono sospechoso en sus redondas mejillas.

—Sir Montague —le dijo con una mirada peligrosa—, ¿ha probado usted el clarete esta mañana?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió él con voz de trueno, consternado—. No soporto el clarete. No tiene aroma ni cuerpo —dijo, hinchándose como un gallo de pelea a pesar de que había pasado la mañana tomando madeira.

—No me interesa eso —le interrumpió la duquesa, impaciente—. Lo que tiene que hacer es recordar lo que le he dicho: después de acompañar a Candice al altar, debe volver a su banco. Se sentará allí, a mi lado, y no moverá ni un dedo hasta que me levante yo, una vez terminada la ceremonia. Me ha entendido? Yo le indicaré cuando tenemos que levantarnos y salir hacia el pasillo. Todo el mundo permanecerá sentado hasta que nos movamos nosotros. ¿Queda claro?

—No soy tan imbécil, señora. Soy caballero del reino.

—Un caballero muerto y deshonrado será usted si comete el mínimo error —le prometió la respetable duquesa mientras se ponía los largos guantes de color gris perla que le acababa de ofrecer Flanagan —. Y no voy a tolerar otra detestable manifestación de falta de respeto como la que nos ofreció el domingo pasado. —El sermón siguió hasta que llegaron al coche—. No daba crédito a lo que oía cuando se durmió a mitad del servicio religioso y empezó a roncar de aquella forma tan espantosa.

Tío Monty se metió en el carruaje y dirigió una mirada de resignación a su nieta, que le decía claramente: «No sé como te las compones, mi niña, para vivir con está vieja arpía».

Candy sonrió. Ambos sabían que la subida de color en las mejillas de él daba fé de la botella de madeira casi entera que se había tomado.

Arrellanándose en los lujosos asientos del coche con el emblema ducal que iba a llevarla hacia su futuro esposo, Candy miró por la ventana el movimiento y el sonido de las calles de Londres. Karen viajaba en el carruaje que les precedía, junto con Robert Robson , que era el padrino de boda.

Tras los dos vehículos que transportaban a los novios, circulaba una verdadera marea de elegantes vehículos, todos en dirección a la misma iglesia. Candy se dio cuenta de que provocaban un enorme atasco que se extendía unos cuantos kilómetros.

Pensaba en lo curioso que era que se hubiera sentido tan nerviosa, tan desasosegada y emocionada el día de su boda con Terry. Quince meses antes, al avanzar en el silencioso salón para unir su vida a la de Terry, las piernas le temblaban y tenía el corazón a punto de estallar.

En cambio ahora, iba a casarse con Tony dentro de una hora ante tres mil invitados pertenecientes a la alta sociedad y se sentía... completamente tranquila. Serena. Sin temor alguno. Sin emoción...

Procuró quitarse de la cabeza aquel pensamiento desleal.

—¿Qué es lo que nos impide avanzar? —preguntó Terry al conductor del carruaje que el capitán del Azor había puesto a su disposición, un hombre que le llevaba a su casa de Upper Brook Street a paso de tortuga.

—No lo sé, Excelencia. Parece que se celebra algo en la iglesia de ahí delante.

Terry echó una ojeada al sol, intentando saber qué hora era. Llevaba más de un año sin disponer del lujo de tener un reloj a mano, él que poseía como mínimo seis relojes de oro macizo a los que nunca había dado mucha importancia. Siempre había dado por descontadas sus posesiones. Pero después de más de un año de privacíones, probablemente empezaría a valorar las cosas.

La vista y los sonidos de Londres, que tanto le habían emocionado al llegar a la ciudad una hora antes, ya casi no le producían sensación alguna al pensar en la conmoción que iban a sufrir sus seres queridos.

Su abuela seguía viva: Terry lo sabía por el capitán del Azor, quien le había comentado que había leído unos meses antes en la Gazette que tenía intención de pasar la temporada en Londres. Con un poco de suerte, pensó Terry, se habría instalado en su casa y no en la de él, así podría mandarle primero un recado en lugar de presentarse directamente sin avisar. Si Tony se encontraba en Londres, seguro que estaría en su casa de Upper Brook Street, considerándola suya.

En más de una ocasión le había pasado por la cabeza que a Tony tal vez le disgustara su regreso, pues esto implicaba quedar desposeído del título ducal y sus propiedades, pero era una posibilidad que le parecía tan repugnante como la idea de que su primo estuviera implicado en un complot para asesinarle. Jordan no quería ni planteárselo si no disponía de pruebas fidedignas. No quería ni planteárselo...

Pero por desgracia tampoco sabía quitarse de la cabeza la persistente sospecha, de la misma forma que no podía acallar el recuerdo de la voz de aquel matón que le dejó inconsciente aquella noche en el muelle: «El fulano ese nos ha pagado para que le matemos, Jamie, no para que lo metamos en un barco... ». Terry desechó la idea. Era muy probable que algún enfurecido marido, como el viejo Grangerfield, estuviera metido en el complot de la muerte de Terry. Él disponía de medios para descubrir quién era su enemigo. Pero hoy por hoy, lo más importante para Terry era disfrutar de la alegría de volver a casa.

Pensó en su llegada a Upper Brook Street y sintió una imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo todo a la vez: entrar en la casa, estrechar la mano de Higgins, abrazar a su abuela y secarle las lágrimas de alivio y gratitud que sabía que ella y el viejo mayordomo derramarían al comprobar que estaba vivo. Abrazaría también a Tony y le agradecería el haber hecho todo lo posible por gestionar bien el patrimonio de los Grandchester. Por mucho que hubiera metido la pata en los complicados negocios de Terry —y este por desgracia sabía que la habría metido—, siempre le estaría agradecido.

Después, un baño y cambio de ropa. Luego... luego... quería ver a Candy.

De todo lo que le esperaba, lo que le preocupaba realmente era hablar con su joven «viuda». Sin duda, su ingenua devoción por él la habría hecho sufrir terriblemente al enterarse de su muerte. La habría hecho adelgazar hasta quedar como un anzuelo; ahora tal vez la encontrara realmente demacrada. Qué vida tan deprimente había llevado desde el día en que le conoció!

Se dio cuenta de que tal vez habría cambiado en su ausencia, pero esperaba que, de ser así, el cambio no fuera muy drástico. Tal vez se había convertido en una mujer capaz de asumir responsabilidades como las de tener un marido y unos hijos. Entonces la llevaría a Londres y él mismo la presentarla en sociedad.

Pero no iban a permanecer mucho tiempo en Londres.

Acababa de perder más de un año de su vida, pero tenía tiempo de sobra para decidir como quería pasar el resto de está.. Ahora sabía lo que era importante y lo que no, y sabía cuáles eran sus deseos, probablemente los que había tenido siempre. Quería llevar una vida que tuviera sentido, un matrimonio de verdad, no un compromiso vacío y superficial al que llamaban matrimonio en su círculo.

Deseaba recuperar el amor que Candy había intentado ofrecerle, el amor que le había proporcionado un motivo para luchar por su supervivencia. A cambio, estaba dispuesto a animarla, complacerla y tenerla siempre a su lado, a salvo de los corrosivos efectos del mundo exterior. ¿Quizá el amor era inmune al mundo exterior. O era donde la confianza desempeñaba su papel? ¿Se esperaba que un hombre debía confiar en que su esposa no cambiara, siguiera siéndole fiel, independientemente de dónde se encontrara o con quién? Así era sin duda, decidió Terry.

Sabía muy poco sobre la confianza y menos sobre el amor, en cambio Candy era la personificación de ambos, y se había mostrado dispuesta a demostrárselo. Ahora estaba preparado para que ella lo intentara.

Se esforzó en imaginar el aspecto que tendría ella, pero no veía otra cosa que una cara risueña en la que destacaban aquellos magníficos ojos esmeraldas. Una cara casi bella pero no del todo. Su «cara divertida».

Sabía que habría pasado un año de luto y luego seis meses aprendiendo el funcionamiento de la alta sociedad con su abuela. Seguro que se estaría preparando ahora para su presentación en sociedad en otoño, suponiendo que su abuela hubiera llevado adelante de forma póstuma sus deseos de verla convertida en una mujer «refinada».

Pero lo más probable, y de lejos lo más alarmante, pensaba Terry con tristeza, era que Candy se hubiera encontrado tan apenada y desconsolada como para volver a su antigua ruina de Morsham, o bien rehuyera por completo a todo el mundo o hubiera perdido totalmente la cabeza después de tener que soportar tantos malos tragos.

El carruaje se detuvo delante del número 3 de Upper Brook Street y Terry bajó y se detuvo ante la escalera para contemplar la elegante mansión de piedra de tres plantas con su bella verja de hierro y sus miradores. Le pareció algo muy familiar y, al mismo tiempo, desconocido.

Levantó la reluciente aldaba y la dejó caer mientras se preparaba para ver aparecer a Higgins y abrazarle con inmensa alegría.

Se abrió la puerta.

—Usted dirá... —le preguntó un desconocido que le miraba a través de unos lentes con montura metálica.

—Quién es usted? —preguntó Terry, perplejo.

—Yo podría hacerle la misma pregunta, señor —respondió Withman con altivez, buscando a Flanagan , quien no había oído la llamada.

—Soy Terrence Graham —dijo Terry bruscamente, convencido de que perderia el tiempo pretendiendo persuadir a aquel sirviente de que el duque de Grandchester era él y no Tony. Apartando al lacayo, entró en el vestíbulo de mármol—. Llame a Higgins.

—Higgins ha salido.

Terry frunció el ceño, pues deseaba que Higgins o Ramsey prepararan a su abuela para su súbita aparición. Siguió adelante y echó un vistazo al amplio salón de la derecha y al otro, más pequeño, de la izquierda. Muchas flores y nadie en ellos. Toda la planta baja parecía repleta de rosas blancas y plantas.

—Damos una fiesta hoy?

—Sí, señor.

—Pues va a convertirse en una «fiesta de bienvenida a casa»—pronosticó Terry con una risita, y luego dijo con brío—: Dónde está la señora?

—En la iglesia —respondió Withman , forzando la vista ante aquel caballero alto y moreno.

—Y el señor? —preguntó Terry refiriéndose a Tony.

—En la iglesia, por supuesto.

—Rezando por mi alma inmortal, supongo —bromeó Terry. Pensando que probablemente Tony habría mantenido a su servicio a Mathison, el principal ayuda de cámara de Terry, añadió—: ¿Está por aquí Mathison?

—Aquí está —afirmó Withman y acto seguido observó, desconcertado, que aquel desconocido miembro de la familia Graham empezaba a subir la escalera impartiendo órdenes como si fuera el dueño de la casa.

—Llame enseguida a Mathison. Estaré en la suite dorada. Dígale que voy a bañarme y afeitarme ahora mismo. Y a cambiarme de ropa. Que me preparé la mía, a poder ser, si la tienen aún por aquí. Si no, me pondré algo de Tony, de él o de quien sea.

Terry pasó rápidamente por delante de la suite del dueño, que sin duda ocuparía ahora Tony, y abrió luego la puerta de la suite dorada, la de los invitados. No era tan lujosa como la otra, pero en aquellos momentos le pareció la habitación más bella del mundo. Se quitó la chaqueta que le había dejado el capitán del Azor y que no le quedaba bien, la tiró sobre una butaca y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Se la quitó, la arrojó sobre la chaqueta y estaba desabrochándose el pantalón cuando apareció Mathison en la habitación como un pingüino escandalizado, con los negros faldones del frac agitándose tras él.

—¡Parece que ha habido un malentendido en cuanto a su nombre... Santo cielo! —El ayuda de cámara quedó paralizado y boquiabierto—. ¡Santo cielo, Excelencia! ¡Santo cielo!

Terry sonrió. Aquello ya se parecía un poco más a la llegada a casa que había previsto.

—Estoy seguro de que todos agradecemos al Altísimo que está en los cielos mi vuelta, Mathison, pero ahora mismo lo que yo le agradecería realmente es poder tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

—Por supuesto, Excelencia. Enseguida, Excelencia. Y he de decirle lo terriblemente feliz, lo que me alegra... ¡Santo cielo!—exclamó de nuevo Mathison, en esta ocasión, horrorizado.

Terry, que no había visto nunca que su indómito ayuda de cámara expresara señal alguna de nerviosismo, ni en las más duras circunstancias, observó asombrado cómo el hombre salía a la carrera, se metía en la suite principal y volvía también al galope con una camisa de Tony, un pantalón suyo y unas botas.

—Las descubrí la semana pasada al fondo del armario—dijo Mathison jadeando—. ¡Rápido! ¡Tiene que apresurarse—siguió entrecortadamente—. La iglesia! —dijo, desesperado—. ¡La boda...!

—Una boda. Por eso todo el mundo está en la iglesia—respondió Terry, a punto de tirar el pantalón que Mathison le había puesto en las manos e insistir en tomar un baño—. ¿Quién se casa?

—Lord Anthony —explicó Mathison tratando de recobrar el aliento, mientras sujetaba la camisa e intentaba que Terry metiera los brazos en sus mangas.

Terry sonrió, sin hacer caso de la camisa que le tendía el criado como si fuera una bandera.

—¿Con quién se casa?

—¡Con su esposa!

Durante un momento, Terry se sintió incapaz de digerir la conmocionante noticia. Sólo tenía en la cabeza que si Tony se casaba, tenía que haber firmado también un contrato como duque de Grandchester, comprometiéndose con su prometida y la familia de ésta a algo de lo que no podría responder.

—¡Bigamia! —exclamó Mathison con un grito ahogado.

Terry agitó la cabeza al caer en la cuenta del significado que tenía todo aquello.

—Salga ahora mismo a la calle y detenga cualquier vehículo que circule —le ordenó Terry mientras se ponía la camisa—.¿A qué hora se celebra la ceremonia y dónde?

—Dentro de veinte minutos en St. Paul.

Terry se metió en un carruaje de alquiler que arrebató a una irritada viuda ante sus propias narices en Upper Brook Street.

—A St. Paul —dijo al cochero—. Y si me lleva hasta allí en un cuarto de hora, podrá retirarse con lo que voy a pagarle.

—No creo, jefe —dijo aquel—. Hay una boda ahí y el tráfico ha estado detenido toda la mañana.

Durante los minutos que siguieron, un montón de pensamientos y emociones encontrados fueron agitándose como un remolino en la caótica turbulencia de la cabeza de Terry, aunque lo que imperaba era la necesidad de actuar con presteza. Como no tenía forma de controlar la circulación, no le quedó más remedio que apoyarse en el asiento y plantearse a la fuerza su terrible debacle.

En alguna ocasión, durante su ausencia, se había planteado la remota posibilidad de que, una vez finalizado el año de luto, Tony hubiera conocido a alguien y decidido casarse, aunque, sin saber muy bien por que, era algo que no esperaba. Nunca había visto a su primo más impaciente que él por atarse a una mujer, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta los endebles lazos que implicaba el matrimonio moderno, que dejaba a los cónyuges la libertad para hacer lo que desearan.

Se había planteado también la posibilidad de que Candy conociera un día a un hombre y quisiera casarse con él, pero no tan pronto. Si aún tenía que estar de luto! Aún tenía que estar perdidamente enamorada de Terry.,.

Pero lo que jamás había imaginado —ni en sus peores pesadillas sobre las posibles complicaciones relacionadas con su vuelta— era que, por algún equivocado sentido del honor, Tony se sintiera obligado a casarse con la pobre viuda de Terry. ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Terry para sus adentros al vislumbrar por fin las agujas de St. Paul—, ¿qué podía haber movido a Tony a hacer algo tan estúpido?

Enseguida dio con la respuesta. La lástima le habría llevado a hacerlo. La misma lástima que había sentido él por la alegre muchachita abandonada que le salvó la vida y le miraba con aquellos enormes y encantadores ojos.

La lástima habría provocado lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una catástrofe, y él no tenía otra alternativa que la de detener aquella boda en el estadio que se encontrara cuando llegara a la iglesia, de lo contrario Candy y Tony cometerían bigamia. Pensó que a la pobre Candy iban a arrebatarle el novio por segunda vez, y le dolió tener que destrozar de nuevo su tranquilidad.

Aún no se había detenido del todo el carruaje delante de St. Paul y Terry subía ya a todo correr la larga escalinata que llevaba hasta la puerta principal, suplicando poder llegar a tiempo para detener aquella maldita boda antes de que empezara. La esperanza se hizo añicos en cuanto abrió la sólida puerta de roble de la iglesia alumbrada con velas y vio a los novios de espaldas a los invitados que abarrotaban la nave.

Terry se quedó paralizado con una larga retahíla de juramentos en la cabeza, pero un instante después, al ver que no tenía otra opción, decidió avanzar por el pasillo y las botas empezaron a resonar como cañonazos en la concurrida iglesia.

Al llegar cerca del altar se detuvo, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir. Fue entonces cuando, de pie entre los bancos ocupados por invitados magníficamente vestidos, por su familia, los amigos y conocidos, cayó en la cuenta de que no habían llorado mucho su muerte, pues si lo hubieran hecho, él no se habría visto obligado a interpretar aquel absurdo papel en el drama que se estaba desarrollando en aquella maldita iglesia. De pronto aquella conciencia le enfureció, pero, impasible en el pasillo frente a la segunda fila de bancos, con los brazos cruzados, a la espera del instante que iba acercándose, su semblante no se había inmutado.

A uno y otro lado, los invitados empezaron a reconocerle y los murmullos se extendían entre la multitud, crepitando como el fuego en la maleza. Candy notó el alboroto tras ella y echó una mirada a Anthony, quien parecía concentrado en las palabras del arzobispo:

—Si alguien tiene algún impedimento respecto a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Durante una fracción de segundo se hizo un silencio sepulcral, el tenso silencio que sigue a la ancestral fórmula, pero en está ocasión lo rompió una profunda voz de barítono que decía en tono irónico:

—Aquí hay un impedimento...

Tony se volvió, el arzobispo quedó boquiabierto, Candy quedó paralizada y los tres mil invitados se removieron en sus asientos. Se desató un agitado murmullo que fue extendiéndose por toda la iglesia como una oleada. En el altar, el ramo de rosas de Karen Kleiss saltó de sus entumecidos dedos, Robert Robson dibujó una gran sonrisa y Candy siguió allí de pie, impertérrita, convencida de que aquello no le estaba ocurriendo a ella, de que era un sueño o se había vuelto loca.

—¿En qué se basa usted para desaprobar este matrimonio?—gritó por fin el arzobispo.

—En que la novia está ya casada —respondió Terry en un tono que parecía más bien burlón— conmigo.

Nadie podía negar que aquella conocida y profunda voz era real; la conmoción hizo estremecer a Candy y fue apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. La alegría le iba llenando el corazón y borrando todo rastro de su traición y engaño. Se volvió muy lentamente, temerosa de mirar por si aquello era una cruel trampa del destino, pero finalmente sus ojos coincidieron con los de él. Era Terry! Estaba vivo. Al ver aquel rostro atractivo, de facciones duras, estuvo a punto de caer desmayada. Ahí estaba mirándola, con una leve sonrisa en sus firmes labios.

Completamente traspuesta, imaginó que tocaba aquel bienamado rostro para cerciorarse de que existía en realidad. La sonrisa de él se hizo más cálida, como si hubiera notado el contacto; la mirada de Terry recorrió el rostro de Candy, constatando cada uno de los cambios, y de pronto, por alguna incompresible razón, su expresión se heló y dirigió una dura y acusadora mirada a Tony.

En la primera fila, la duquesa viuda de Grandchester se había quedado inmóvil, con la mirada fija en Terry y la mano derecha contra el cuello. En el catastrófico silencio que siguió, al parecer solo tío Monty fue capaz de alzar la voz o de pasar a la acción, sin duda gracias a que la botella de madeira que se había tomado entera a escondidas le había afectado la vista y era incapaz de reconocer el perfil de Terry. Lo que recordaba a la perfección, de todas formas, eran los cáusticos discursos de la duquesa viuda sobre la necesidad de comportarse con decoro durante la ceremonia; por tanto creyó que era su deber habérselas con el recién llegado. Así pues, se inclinó hacia el intruso que seguía de pie en el pasillo para advertirle con voz retumbante:

—¡Siéntese usted y no mueva ni un dedo hasta que el arzobispo se retiré, de lo contrario, la duquesa viuda la armará!

Su voz pareció romper el hechizo que mantenía a todo el mundo subyugado. De repente, el arzobispo anunció que la ceremonia no podía seguir y se retiró; Tony cogió la temblorosa mano de Candy y la llevó hacia el pasillo; Terry se apartó para dejarles pasar; la majestuosa duquesa se levantó lentamente sin perder de vista a Terry. Tío Monty, en su terrible confusión dio por supuesto que la boda había concluido felizmente y, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones recibidas, ofreció su brazo a la duquesa viuda y la acompañó con aire orgulloso por el pasillo, detrás de los novios, dirigiendo alguna benévola sonrisa a la perpleja concurrencia, que observaba los hechos de pie, petrificada.

Fuera de la iglesia, tío Monty dio un ruidoso beso a Candy, estrechó la mano de Tony y seguía aún con el apretón cuando la áspera voz de Terry le paralizó.

—Que no ve que se ha suspendido la boda, cretino? Haga algo útil y acompañe a mi esposa a casa. —Tornando a su abuela del brazo, Terry se dirigió hacia los carruajes que esperaban. Mirando a Tony por encima del hombro le dijo en tono cortante—: Tendríamos que salir de aquí antes de que la muchedumbre se nos eche encima. Los periódicos de la mañana explicarán mi milagroso retorno. Ya se enterarán entonces. Nos vemos en mí... en la casa de Upper Brook Street.

—No habrá forma de encontrar un carruaje, Grandchester—dijo tío Monty a Tony, tomando las riendas del asunto al ver que Candy y Anthony parecían incapaces de moverse—. No se ve ninguno por aquí. Venga con nosotros.

Agarrando a la fuerza a Anthony con un brazo y a Candy con el otro, los llevó hacia el carruaje de Tony.

Terry acompañó a su abuela hacia el lujoso coche, dio órdenes al pasmado cochero y se metió dentro, detrás de la dama.

—¿Terry? —susurró por fin la mujer mirándole con los ojos llenos de alegría, brillantes por las lágrimas, mientras el coche avanzaba dando bandazos—. ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Una comprensiva sonrisa suavizó las duras facciones de Terry. Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y le besó tiernamente la frente.

—Sí, querida mía.

Haciendo un curioso alarde de afecto, la anciana puso la mano en la mejilla de su nieto, pero enseguida la apartó para decir en tono imperioso:

—¿Dónde has estado, Terry? ¡Te habíamos dado por muerto! La pobre Candice ha estado a punto de consumirse de pena y Anthony...

—Ahórreme las mentiras —la interrumpió Terry fríamente—. Yo no diría que a Tony le ha emocionado mucho verme, y he visto a mi «apenada» esposa como una radiante novia hace un momento.

Terry tenía en la cabeza la deslumbrante belleza que se había vuelto hacia él desde el altar. Por un instante, maravilloso, y bochornoso a la vez, pensó que se había equivocado de boda o bien que Mathison le había informado mal sobre la futura esposa de Tony, pues no la había reconocido... hasta que levantó sus inconfundibles ojos esmeralda hacia él. Solo entonces estuvo seguro de quién era ella, y seguro también de que Tony no se había casado con Candy por lástima o por caridad. La embriagadora belleza de la mujer que había visto en el altar tenía que despertar el deseo en cualquier hombre pero no la compasión.

—Tenía entendido —comentó con gran sarcasmo— que tras la muerte de un familiar directo, es habitual un periodo de luto de un año.

—Asi es, en efecto, y nosotros lo hemos seguido! —dijo la duquesa, a la defensiva—. Ninguno de los tres salimos hasta el mes de abril, cuando Candice se presentó en sociedad, y yo no...

—Y dónde vivió mi apenada esposa durante ese sombrío periodo? —saltó Terry.

—En Grandchester Hall, con Anthony y conmigo, evidentemente.

—Evidentemente —repitió Terry, en tono mordaz—. Me resulta sorprendente que Tony no se conformara con mis títulos, mis tierras y mi dinero... que tuviera que poseer también a mi esposa.

La duquesa palideció al tomar conciencia de pronto del efecto que podía producir todo aquello en él, sabiendo además que en su estado de ánimo actual sería un grave error explicarle que la popularidad de Candice había aconsejado aquel matrimonio.

—Te equivocas, Grandchester. Candice...

—A Candy —le interrumpió él— al parecer le gustaba lo de ser la duquesa de Grandchester y por ello hizo lo que pudo para asegurarse permanentemente este rango y decidió casarse con el actual duque de Grandchedter.

—Ella...

—¿Ella es una intrigante y una oportunista? —apuntó él amargamente mientras el enojo y la repugnancia le iban carcomiendo.

Mientras se pudría en la cárcel, pasaba las noches en vela preocupado por Candy, pensando que se consumía en su aislamiento, atormentada por el dolor y la desesperación, y en realidad, durante todo aquel tiempo, Tony y Candy habían estado disfrutando de todos sus bienes. Y con el tiempo incluso decidieron disfrutar el uno del otro.

La duquesa viuda vio la amargura en su tenso semblante y lanzó un suspíro de comprensión e impotencia.

—Sé que todo eso puede parecerte espantoso, Terry —dijo con un atisbo de culpabilidad en su áspero tono—, y también sé que no estás dispuesto o preparado para escuchar razonamiento alguno. Pero yo desearía que como mínimo me explicaras qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Terry le expuso brevemente los detalles de su ausencia, omitiendo los peores, pero el relato solo le sirvió para irritarse más pensando en la terrible ironía de aquella situación: mientras él estaba encadenado, Tony le iba usurpando sus títulos, sus propiedades, su dinero, hasta que por fin decidió agenciarse a su propia esposa.

Detrás de ellos, en un coche que llevaba la cresta dorada del ducado de Grandchester —un emblema que Anthony ya no tenía derecho a utilizar—, Candy se encontraba sentada, inmóvil, al lado de tío Monty y frente a Anthony, quien iba mirando por la ventana. La cabeza de ella iba describiendo desbordantes círculos y sus pensamientos giraban sobre sí mismos. Terry estaba vivo y gozaba de salud, sólo estaba más delgado que antes. ¿Había desaparecido a posta porque quería huir de la desgraciada niña con la que se había casado para volver al descubrir que su primo estaba a punto de convertirse en artífice de una bigamia? La alegría que le proporcionaba saber que estaba vivo y a salvo se convertía en desconcierto un instante después. ¡Ella no podía haberle resultado tan repugnante!

En cuanto uno de los pensamientos consolaba su aturdida cabeza, otros más incisivos la iban mortificando. Aquel hombre cuyo regreso le producía júbilo era el mismo que había sentido lástima por ella y la había despreciado. Se había burlado de ella con su amante. Terrence Graham era, ahora lo sabía y no podía olvidarlo, una persona sin principios, desleal,cruel y moralmente corrupta. ¡Y ella estaba casada con aquel hombre! Mentalmente, iba insultando a Terry, aplicándole los más terribles adjetivos que se le ocurrían, pero al acercarse a Upper Brook Street la ira fue remitiendo. El enojo exigía energía y concentración mental, y en aquellos momentos su cabeza seguía aún medio paralizada por la conmoción.

Frente a ella, Tony se movió en su asiento y de pronto Candy cayó en la cuenta de que la reaparición de Terry no solo había alterado de forma drástica su futuro.

—Lo siento, Tony —dijo en tono comprensivo—. Menos mal que su madre ha decidido quedarse en casa cuidando a su hermano. Probablemente la conmoción de la vuelta de Terry habría resultado fatal para ella.

Le sorprendió que Tony se pusiera a reír.

—Lo de ser duque de Grandchester no me ha parecido algo tan fantástico como había creído en otra época. Como le dije hace poco, poca alegría da poseer enormes riquezas si uno no tiene tiempo de disfrutar de ellas. De todas formas, he pensado que a usted el destino le ha hecho un gran favor.

—¿Qué favor? —preguntó ella, mirándole como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Reflexione un poco —siguió él y, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Candy le oyó reír—: Terry ha vuelto, ¡y ahora su esposa es una de las mujeres más deseadas de Inglaterra! Sea sincera y dígame, ¿no soñaba usted con que esto se hiciera realidad?

Divertida, Candy pensó en la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Terry cuando descubriera que su lamentable esposa a la que él consideraba una carga era la joven que más admiraba la alta sociedad.

—No tengo intención de seguir casada con él —dijo, tajante—. En cuanto pueda, le diré que quiero el divorcio.

Tony se puso serio.

—No lo dirá en serio. ¿Tiene idea del escándalo que desencadena un divorcio? Aunque lo consiguiera, cosa que dudo, quedaría completamente marginada de la sociedad.

—Me da igual.

Tony la miró y prosiguió en tono más cariñoso:

—Le agradezco que haya tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos, Candy, pero no tiene por qué pensar en el divorcio por mí. Aunque estuviéramos perdidamente enamorados, y no lo estamos, no tendría importancia. Usted es la esposa de Terry. Eso nada puede cambiarlo.

—¿Se ha planteado usted que tal vez él quiera cambiarlo?

—No —afirmó Tony, tranquilo—. Me imagino que lo que desea hacer ahora mismo es retarme y exigirme una reparación. ¿No ha visto la mirada asesina que me ha dirigido en la iglesia? Pero no se inquiete —siguió, sonriendo al ver su expresión aterrorizada—, pues si Halcón exige un duelo, voy a escoger los estoques y a hacerla entrar a usted como sustituta. No creo que sea capaz de conseguir derramar su sangre y usted posee más posibilidades que yo de derramar la suya.

Candy le habría replicado apasionadamente que a Terry probablemente le daba igual que Tony y ella hubieran estado a punto de casarse, pero la discusión exigía un razonamiento claro y ella no podía quitarse de encima la neblina de irrealidad que aún lo rodeaba todo en su cabeza.

—Seré yo quien le diga que quiero el divorcio, Tony. Por la futura tranquilidad de la familia tendrá que comprender que la decisión es solo mía y no tiene nada que ver con usted.

A medio camino entre la diversión y la alarma, Tony se le acercó y la cogió por los hombros riendo.

—Escúcheme, Candy, sé que está conmocionada y por supuesto no creo que deba lanzarse en brazos de Terry está semana o este mismo mes, pero el divorcio es llevar la venganza demasiado lejos.

—No le va a molestar lo más mínimo —respondió Candy animada de pronto—. Nunca le he importado.

Tony movió la cabeza e intentó disimular la sonrisa que estaban dibujando sus labios.

—Realmente no entiende usted a los hombres ni su orgullo, y si cree que Terry la dejará sin más, es que no le conoce. Él... —De repente sus ojos brillaron de risa y tuvo que reclinarse en el asiento, presa de un ataque—. Terry no soportaba no compartir los juguetes y en su vida ha dejado pasar un desafío.

Tío Monty miró a uno y luego a la otra, se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y sacó una pequeña petaca.

—Unas circunstancias como estas —comentó, echando un trago— exigen un reconstituyente.

No pudieron seguir conversando pues el coche se detenía ya delante de la casa de Terry en Upper Brook Street.

Evitando con cuidado mirar a Terry, quien estaba ayudando a su abuela a bajar del otro carruaje, Candy apoyó su mano en el brazo de Tony para salir. Pero cuando Terry subió la escalera junto con su abuela detrás de ella, la conmoción que por fortuna había tenido anestesiada a Candy hasta entonces empezó a disiparse. A dos palmos de ella, aquellas botas golpeaban los peldaños con tal fuerza que la hacían estremecer; su fornido cuerpo, sus anchos hombros proyectaban una sombra de tan mal presagio en su camino que incluso le bloqueaba la luz del sol. Lo vio real, vivo, muy cerca y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de forma incontrolable.

Aquello no era un sueño, ni una pesadilla, de la que podía despertarse.

El grupo entró casi al unísono en el salón. Con los sentidos más agudizados al haber recuperado toda la conciencia de la amenaza que representaba él para su futuro así como la inquietud de Tony sobre un posible duelo, Candy se detuvo en el interior de la estancia para observar rápidamente la disposición de los asientos y sopesar las ventajas e inconvenientes psicológicos de cada uno de estos. Buscando una posición neutral, optó por evitar el sofá inclinándose, al contrario, por una de las dos butacas de orejas situadas frente a frente delante de la chimenea, y acto seguido se concentró en intentar dominar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Por lo visto, la duquesa viuda había decidido también que lo que más le convenía era la neutralidad, y había elegido la otra butaca.

Quedaba, pues, el sofá, en ángulo recto con las butacas, de cara a la chimenea. Tony, sin otra alternativa, se instalo en él y a su lado sesentó tío Monty, quien había entrado precipitadamente al salón con la esperanza de que sirvieran algo con cierta graduación mientras proporcionaba su apoyo emocional a Candy. Terry se acercó a la chimenea, se apoyó en la repisa y se volvió para mirar a los reunidos en un frío silencio que daba pie a muchas conjeturas.

Mientras la duquesa viuda exponía con la máxima brevedad y cierto nerviosismo algunos detalles sobre el paradero de Terry en los últimos quince meses, entró Flanagan , sonriente, con una bandeja con champán y copas en la mano. Ajeno a aquella atmósfera tan cargada y a la relación de Terry con Candy, el fiel sirviente colocó la bandeja junto a Candy y llenó cinco copas. En cuanto la duquesa hubo terminado, Flanagan ofreció la primera a Candy diciendo:

—Ojalá sea usted siempre tan feliz como en este momento, señorita Candy.

Candy notó que iba a estallar de risa pero, al mismo tiempo, el pánico la iba invadiendo mientras Flanagan seguía llenando las copas y las pasaba a los silenciosos congregados, incluso a Terry.

Iban pasando los segundos y nadie, ni siquiera tío Monty, tenía valor para levantar la copa y tomar aquel champán que habían traído con anticipación de las bodegas para una boda que no se había celebrado... Nadie, a excepción de Terry.

Al parecer, sin que le afectara lo más mínimo la tensión que se respirata en aquella estancia, hizo girar la copa en su mano, observando con detención las burbujas que se formaban en la centelleante copa de cristal, y tomó un buen trago. Dejó luego la copa y, contemplando a Tony con expresión burlona, dijo:

—Es bueno saber que no has dejado que la pena por mi supuesto fallecimiento te impidiera disfrutar de mis mejores caldos.

La duquesa se estremeció, Candy se puso tiesa, pero Tony aceptó la pulla con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Al contrario, hemos brindado por ti cada vez que hemos abierto una botella, Halcón.

Con los ojos entornados, Candy dirigió una rápida y aprensiva mirada de reojo a aquel hombre alto y moreno que se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea, preguntándose, un poco nerviosa, que tipo de persona era en realidad. No parecía estar resentido con Tony por haberle «usurpado» su título, su dinero, sus propiedades y su esposa, y se enojaba sin embargo porque habían echado mano de sus provisiones en las bodegas.

No obstante, las palabras que Terry pronunció seguidamente le quitaron de la cabeza la errónea idea de que sus propiedades le eran indiferentes.

—Cómo han ido las cosas en Grandchester Hall en mi ausencia? —preguntó, y durante la hora siguiente no

paró de ensartar una pregunta tras otra en la que exigía a Tony que le expusiera con el máximo detalle el estádó de cada una de sus once propiedades, de sus incontables negocios, sus sociedades e incluso la salud de alguno de sus empleados.

Cada vez que abría la boca, su profunda voz iba incidiendo en los nervios ya destrozados de Candy y, en las contadas ocasiones en las que se atrevió a mirarle de soslayo, el temor la obligó a apartar rápidamente la vista. Terry, vestido con un pantalón ceñido que ponía de relieve sus largas y musculosas piernas, y una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, ajustada a sus anchos hombros, tenía un aire totalmente relajado aunque se adivinaba en él una innegable aura de fuerza, de poder —reprimido de momento, aunque ganando impulso— a la espera de desatarse contra ella. Candy le recordaba como un hombre apuesto, pero no tan... terriblemente viril, o no tan colosal.

Estaba muy delgado, pero el color que había adquirido en su huida y a bordo del barco le daba un aire mucho más saludable que el que tenían en general los caballeros de piel pálida de la alta sociedad. allí de pie, a un par de palmos de ella, destacaba como un siniestro espectro que se imponía en la vida de ella, de nuevo con el poder de arrebatarle toda posibilidad de ser feliz en el futuro. Candy no era tan insensible para lamentar que no hubiera muerto, pero lo que sí hubiera deseado es no haberle conocido.

Durante un rato que a ella le pareció una eternidad, permaneció, completamente inmóvil, en un estado de crispada tensión, luchando por aparentar tranquilidad, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura como si está fuera una manta que pudiera aislarla de Terry. Con un gran temor y también una gran determinación, espero el inevitable momento en el que Terry iba a hablar por fin de ella. Pero cuando acabó de ventilar con Tony las cuestiones de las propiedades pasó a la situación de los negocios, y Candy notó que su inquietud iba en aumento. Una vez terminado el tema, las preguntas se centraron en los acontecimientos locales, y el pánico de Candy adquirió un tinte de perplejidad. Pero al pasar de los sucesos a las habladurías y banalidades, a las preguntas sobre los vencedores de las carreras de Fordham de la última primavera, la perplejidad de Candy cedió el lugar al fastidio.

Sin duda, para él ella tenía menos importancia que la yegua de dos años de lord Wedgeley o que el prometedor potro de sir Markham. Se apresuró a recordarse a sí misma que aquello no tenía que sorprenderla, pues tal como había descubierto hacía poco para su vergüenza, Terry, como mucho, la había considerado una responsabilidad irritante.

En cuanto se hubieron discutido todas las cuestiones, incluso las más triviales, un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre el salón, y Candy dio por supuesto que había llegado el momento. Cuando esperaba que Terry le dijera que quería verla a solas, éste se incorporó de pronto, abandonando la postura relajada que había adoptado apoyado en la repisa, y anunció que deseaba retirarse.

La prudencia aconsejó a Candy seguir en silencio, pero sabía que no aguantaría una hora más, y mucho menos un día entero, en aquella horrible intriga. Haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar tranquila e impersonalmente, dijo:

—Creo que hay un tema que debe discutirse, Excelencia.

Sin molestarse siquiera en volver la vista hacia ella, Terry estrechó la mano que le tendía Tony.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo fríamente—. Cuando haya resuelto unas cuantas cuestiones importantes, usted y yo hablaremos a solas.

La implicación de que ella no era una cuestión «importante» estaba clara, y Candy se puso rígida ante aquel deliberado y gratuito insulto. Ahora era una mujer adulta y no una niña enamorada y fácil de manipular, capaz de hacer lo que fuera por complacerle. Procuró frenar su enojo para decir con una lógica indiscutible:

—Imagino que un ser humano merece que le dedique usted el mismo tiempo que ha dedicado al potro de sir Markham; por esta razón, preferiría tratar la cuestión ahora que estamos todos reunidos.

Terry volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella y Candy se quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos encendidos de rabia.

—¡He dicho «a solas»! —le espetó, dejándola con la sorprendente constatación de que bajo su fría e impasible fachada, a Terrence Graham le abrasaba la cólera. Antes de que ella misma tuviera tiempo de advertir aquel estado o de retirar su petición, como estaba a punto de hacer, la duquesa se levantó rápidamente e indicó con un gesto a tío Monty y a Tony que salieran del salón con ella.

La puerta se cerró con un gran estrépito y, por primera vez en quince meses, Candy se quedó a solas con el hombre que había sido su marido, alarmante y exasperadamente sola.

Con el rabillo del ojo, observó como Terry se acercaba a la mesa y se servía otra copa de champán, momento que aprovechó ella para mirarle con más detención. Y lo que vio en él la hizo temblar ante el mal augurio. En su desesperación se preguntó como había podido ser tan ingenua, como había podido obcecarse tanto hasta el punto de imaginar que Terrence Graham era un persona agradable.

Visto desde la perspectiva de una persona adulta, no podía encontrar el menor rastro de amabilidad, de cordialidad en aquellos duros rasgos. ¿Cómo, pensaba aturdida, podía haberlo comparado con el bello David de Miguel Angel?

En lugar de una armoniosa belleza, en el oscuro semblante de Terry Graham se veía estampada una implacable nobleza, en su cuadrada mandíbula y su recta nariz, una despiadada autoridad, y en el movimiento ascendente del mentón, una fría determinación. El duro cinismo que reflejaban sus ojos y la burla que transmitía su tono la hacían temblar. Tiempo atrás, había pensado que sus ojos azules eran intensos, del tono del zafiro, pero en aquellos momentos los veía fríos e inhóspitos como glaciares; unos ojos sin amabilidad ni comprensión. Claro que era apuesto, admitió de mala gana, terriblemente apuesto en realidad, pero solo lo podían considerar así las que se inclinaban por los hombres sombríos, descaradamente agresivos, mal intencionadamente sensuales, lo que evidentemente no iba con ella.

Devanándose los sesos en busca de la mejor forma de abordar el tema, Candy se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió otra copa de champán, sin darse cuenta de que tenía aún la primera llena, y luego echó una ojeada para intentar decidir dónde se sentaba o si se quedaba de pie. Optó por lo último, para que la imagen de él no le pareciera tan inmensa y amedrentadora.

Terry, junto a la chimenea, se llevó la copa a los labios mientras la observaba. Pensó que solo podía tener dos razones para insistir en hablar con él. La primera era que creyera sinceramente que estaba enamorada de Tony y que por ello deseara casarse con él. De ser así, Candy empezaría diciéndoselo, sin complicaciones, con la verdad por delante, como había actuado siempre. La segunda posibilidad era que deseara estar casada con cualquiera que ostentara el título de duque de Grandchester. En este caso, intentaría tranquilizar a Terry con algún tipo de comedia tierna y femenina. Pero esperaría un poco a que él se calmara... exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Terry terminó el champán de la copa y la dejó sobre la repisa con un golpe seco.

—Estoy esperando —le espetó impaciente.

Candy, sobresaltada, se volvió para situarse frente a él, consternada por aquel tono tan cáustico.

—Yo... —dijo, decidida a hablarle con madurez y tranquilidad y dejarle muy claro que ya no deseaba que se preocupara por ella ni tuviera responsabilidad alguna sobre ella. Tampoco quería hacer o decir algo que le revelara lo dolida, enojada y desilusionada que se había quedado al descubrir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, ni tampoco lo estúpida que había sido al llorar la pérdida del más infame libertino de Londres. Para acabar de complicar su dilema, se había dado cuenta de que en aquel estado de ánimo, no era probable que Terry reaccionara de forma razonable ante el tema del divorcio. Al contrario, intuía que en realidad se lo tomaría como una afrenta—. No sé como empezar —dijo, vacilante.

—En ese caso —respondió él con sarcasmo mientras su corrosiva mirada recorría el espléndido vestido de novia de satén azul pálido—, permítame unas cuantas sugerencias: En caso de que quisiera contarme con su donaire lo mucho que me ha echado de menos, le diría que el discurso no va con el vestido que luce ahora mismo. Habría sido preferible que se hubiera cambiado. Por cierto, es una maravilla. —Su tono fue haciéndose más brusco y cortante—. ¿Tal vez lo he pagado yo?

—No... es decir... no sé exactamente...

—Vamos a dejar lo del vestido —la interrumpió él, mordaz—. Centrémonos en la farsa que ha montado. Dado que no quedaría muy bien que se lanzara a mis brazos llorando de alegría por mi retorno vestida con el traje de novia que se ha puesto para casarse con otro, tendrá que componérselas y buscar alguna excusa para ablandarme y conseguir mi perdón.

—¿Conseguir su que? —saltó Candy cuando la indignación superó el temor.

—¿Por qué no empieza contándome cuánto le apenó enterarse de mi «prematuro fallecimiento» ? —siguió él, despiadado, dejando a un lado su arrebato de justa indignación—. Sería dar un buen rodeo. Luego, si consiguiera derramar una lagrimita, incluso dos, podría contarme cuánto lamentó mi muerte, cuánto lloró, cuánto rezó por mí...

Lo que decía se ajustaba tanto a la realidad que a Candy le tembló la voz de vergüenza y enojo.

—Basta! No tengo intención de hacer nada de eso! Además, sepa que le considero un hipócrita y un arrogante y que lo último que le pedina es perdón.

—Una locura por su parte, querida mía —respondió él con suavidad, apartándose de la chimenea—. En momentos como ese, la ternura y las primorosas lágrimas vienen como anillo al dedo, pero nunca los insultos. Por otro lado, lo único que debería preocuparla ahora mismo es ablandarme. Las mujeres distinguidas que aspiran a ser duquesas deben mostrarse siempre agradables ante un duque que consideren un buen partido. Pero ya que no se ha cambiado de ropa ni es capaz de llorar, por que no intenta explicarme lo mucho que me ha echado de menos?—le sugirió con insolencia—. Porque me echó de menos, verdad? Y mucho, diría yo. Tanto que decidió casarse con Tony por el simple hecho de que él... ejem... se parecía a mí. A que se trata de eso? —concluyó, burlón.

—Por que se comporta así? —exclamó Candy.

Terry, sin molestarse en responder, se le acercó, imponiéndose sobre ella como una oscura nube de mal augurio.

—Dentro de un par de días, le explicaré lo que he decidido hacer con usted.

El enojo y la confusión se mezclaban en la cabeza de Candy y sus pensamientos estaban completamente revueltos. Terry Graham jamás la había apreciado y no tenía derecho ni razón alguna para comportarse como un farisaico marido ultrajado.

—¡Yo no soy un objeto que se usa y se tira! —exclamó—. ¡No puede utilizarme como si fuera un... un mueble!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quiere hacer la prueba? —atacó él.

La cabeza de Candy trabajaba desenfrenadamente buscando la forma de neutralizar su irracional ira y calmar aquel ego herido. Pasándose la mano por la espléndida cabellera, buscó desesperadamente alguna lógica que la orientara. Ella era la parte inocente y dañada en aquella relación, pero por el momento Terry seguía siendo la parte poderosa y potencialmente peligrosa y por ello intentó razonar con él.

—Comprendo que esté enojado...

—Muy observadora por su parte —respondió él burlándose con crueldad de ella.

Sin tener en cuenta su sarcasmo, Candy insistió en el tono que ella consideraba razonable:

—Y también comprendo que no vale la pena intentar razonar con usted en su estado...

—Pruébelo —la invitó él, pero la expresión de sus ojos le indicó lo contrario mientras daba un amenazador paso hacia ella.

Candy se apresuró a retroceder.

—No... no vale la pena. Usted no me escucharía. El enojo apaga la luz de la mente...

La cita de Ingersoll cogió a Terry desprevenido y le recordó vivamente que la encantadora muchacha de rizado cabello era capaz de citar a Buda o a san Juan Bautista según la ocasión. Por desgracia, en aquellos momentos su habilidad aún lo irritó más, al constatar que Candy ya no era una niña. Todo lo contrario: se había convertido en una intrigante y en una oportunista. Sabía que si hubiera deseado casarse con Tony porque le amaba ya lo habría dicho. Al no haberlo hecho, se daba cuenta de que su único interés era el de seguir siendo la duquesa de Grandchester.

Y ahí estaba el problema, pensó Terry con cinismo: no podía lanzarse a sus brazos de forma convincente y llorar de alegría cuando él la había visto a punto de casarse con otro, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a dejarle salir sin optar por el primero de los muchos pasos previsibles en vistas a una reconciliación, sobre todo si pretendía seguir relacionándose con la aristocracia con todo el prestigio y el honor que le otorgaba su rango. Para mantener su condición, la alta sociedad tenía que ver que mantenía buenas relaciones con el actual duque.

Que ambiciosa se había vuelto en quince meses!, decidió Terry con desdén. Ambiciosa y bella. Realmente deslumbrante con aquella brillante cabellera de color dorado que caía sobre sus hombros formando ondas y rizos, en vivo contraste con su espléndida piel de porcelana, los brillantes ojos esmeralda y los suaves y rosados labios. Si la comparaba con las típicas bellezas que recibían todos los elogios, Candy era mucho más seductora.

La miró de hito en hito convencido de que se había convertido en una maquinadora, pero a pesar de las pruebas de que disponía, no fue capaz de ver un atisbo de astucia en aquellos deslumbrantes ojos ni en el enojado rostro que había levantado hacia él. Furioso ante su poca disposición interior de verla exactamente como era, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Candy observó su salida sacudida por mil emociones encontradas, entre las que predominaban la ira, el alivio y la alarma. Terry se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y ella se quedó instantáneamente paralizada.

—Mañana me instalaré aquí. Mientras tanto, debo darle unas instrucciones: No debe usted acompañar a Tony a ninguna parte.

Su tono presagíaba terribles consecuencias si decidía hacer caso omiso de la orden, y pese a que Candy no podía ni imaginar que represalías podían derivarse de ello, ni por que tendría que salir a enfrentarse a las terribles habladurías, la amenaza de su voz la dejó momentáneamente sin había.

—No se moverá de está casa. Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

Con un espléndido gesto de despreocupación que ocultó del todo su gran temor, encogió los hombros diciendo:

—Hablo con soltura tres lenguas, Excelencia. Y una de ellas es el inglés.

—Se está burlando de mí? —preguntó él en tono suave pero amenazador.

El valor de Candy chocaba con su sentido común y ninguno de los dos conseguía salir vencedor. Con miedo a avanzar, y poco dispuesta a retroceder, intentó no ceder terreno atreviéndose a decir con el tono que utilizaría un adulto para dirigirse a un niño malhumorado que no atiende a razones:

—No estoy dispuesta a hablar de eso ni de nada con usted mientras siga mostrándose tan poco razonable.

—Candice —dijo él en un tono espantoso—, si es que se planteaba hasta que punto podía presionarme, le diré que ha llegado usted al límite. En mi «tan poco razonable» estado nada me complacería más que cerrar esta puerta y pasar los siguientes diez minutos con la seguridad de que no será usted capaz de sentarse en una semana. ¿Me ha entendido o no?

La amenaza de recibir una azotaina como si fuera una niña le arrebató la confianza en sí misma que tanto le había costado recuperar a Candy y la hizo sentir tan torpe y desvalida ante él como más de un año atrás.

Levantó el mentón sin decir nada, pero la humillación mudó el color de sus mejillas y las lágrimas de frustración inundaron sus ojos.

Terry la miró en silencio hasta que, satisfecho al comprobar que la había escarmentado como era necesario, desafiando toda norma de cortesía, salió sin dirigirle el más mínimo gesto.

Dos años antes, Candy no conocía las normas de la etiqueta que tenían que seguir siempre las damas y los caballeros educados; entonces no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Terry la insultaba al no molestarse en hacer una inclinación ante ella, besarle la mano o tratarla con solicitud. Precisamente por ello, nunca había accedido a que ella se dirigiera a él llamándole por su nombre. Ahora, sola en medio del salón, le enfurecía la conciencia de aquellos desaires del pasado, igual que los que le había infligido hoy.

Espero a oír como se cerraba la puerta de la calle para salir del salón y subir con gran cautela la escalera para ir a su habitación. La angustia y la incredulidad se apoderaron de ella al despedir a su doncella y quitarse el vestido de novia con un gesto maquinal. Terry había vuelto! Y era peor de como lo recordaba ella, peor de lo que había imaginado: más arrogante, más autoritario, terriblemente cruel. Y ella estaba casada con él. Casada!, exclamaba su corazón desgarrado.

Tan sencillo y previsible que le había parecido todo aquella mañana. Se había levantado y vestido para la boda; había ido a la iglesia. Tres horas más tarde, estaba casada con el hombre que no le convenía.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, sesentó en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre la cintura, intentando borrar de su mente aquellas imágenes, pero no lo conseguía. Iban desfilando por su cabeza, atormentándola con vívidas escenas de la niña encaprichada y perdidamente enamorada que había sido... Se vio contemplando a Terry en el jardin de Rosemeade. «Pienso que es usted tan bello como el David de Miguel Angel», le había dicho. Y después de hacer el amor, a punto estuvo de derretirse en sus brazos, balbuceando palabras para decirle lo fuerte, inteligente y terriblemente maravilloso que era.

«¡Santo cielo!», gimió Candy en voz alta mientras otro recuerdo latente surgía con fuerza en su mente: incluso había dicho a Terry, al mayor libertino de Londres, que se veía claro que no conocía mucho a las mujeres. ¡No era extraño que se hubiera reído!

Unas amargas lágrimas de humillación rodaron por sus mejillas, pero Candy las secó rápidamente con gesto airado, negándose a llorar una vez más por aquel... aquel monstruo. Ya había derramado por él torrentes de lágrimas, pensó enfurecida.

Las palabras que Tony había pronunciado unas semanas antes volvieron a su cabeza para rematar sus heridos sentimientos. «Terry se caso con usted por lástima, nunca deseo ni pretendió vivir con usted como marido y mujer. Tenía intención de mandarla a Devon después del viaje de novios y seguir viéndose con su amante... Estuvo con su amante después de casarse con usted... Le dijo que su boda era de inconveniencia...»

Sonó un pequeño golpe en la puerta pero Candy estaba tan inmersa en el sufrimiento que no oyó nada hasta que entró Karen y cerró la puerta.

—Candy?

Sobresaltada, Candy volvió la cabeza. Karen vio la expresión de angustia y las lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga y corrió a su lado.

—¡Madre mía! —murmuró Karen, horrorizada, arrodillándose ante Candy, cogiendo un pañuelo del bolsillo y diciendo casi en un balbuceo de confusión—: ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Se ha puesto furioso contigo? ¿Te ha pegado?

Candy se sorbió las lágrimas pero el nudo en la garganta no le dejó articular palabra. Sabía que el marido de Karen había sido íntimo amigo de Terry y se preguntaba de qué lado estaría ahora su amiga. Movió la cabeza con gesto negativo y aceptó el pañuelo que le ofrecía Karen.

—¡Candy! —exclamó Karen cada vez más asustada—. ¡Dime algo, por favor! Soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré —dijo, interpretando correctamente la expresión de cautela de Candy—. No puedes reprimir y guardarlo todo dentro...

Estás palidísima, parece que estés a punto de desvanecerte.

Candy había confiado poco antes a Karen lo ciega y estúpida que había sido respecto a Terry, pero nunca le había dicho que él nunca sintió nada por ella, incluso había disimulado la vergüenza que sentía con una fachada de ironía. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba allí, en toda su desnuda amargura ante Karen, de forma que Candy, con voz entrecortada, empezó a desgranar todos los humillantes detalles de su relación con Halcón, sin guardarse nada para sí. A lo largo del relato, Karen fue asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo, comprensiva, ante aquella ingenua entrega del corazón a aquel hombre, pero su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando oyó que Halcón pretendía mandarla a Devon.

Candy concluyó el relato sobre Terry con su desaparición y cuando hubo terminado, Karen le cogió la mano diciendo:

—Todo eso pertenece al pasado. ¿Qué me dices del futuro? ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Sí—respondió Candy, decidida—. ¡Quiero el divorcio!

—¿Cómo? —soltó Karen con un grito ahogado—. ¡No lo dirás en serio!

Candy hablaba totalmente en serio y así se lo dijo.

—Un divorcio es algo inconcebible —respondió Karen, desestimando la alternativa con unas pocas frases—Quedarías marginada de la sociedad, Candy. Incluso mi marido, que me da carta blanca en todo, me prohibiría verte. Se te cerrarían todas las puertas, todos te dejarían de lado.

—Prefiero eso a seguir casada con él y vivir encerrada en Devon.

—Puede que ahora lo veas así pero, sea como sea, no importa como te sientas. Creo que tu marido tendría que firmar el divorcio, y no lo imagino haciéndolo. Y aún así, es algo dificilísimo de obtener, te harían falta motivos para ello y también el consentimiento de Halcón.

—Precisamente pensaba en ello cuando has entrado y creo que tengo motivos para el divorcio, y también que tal vez no necesitaré su consentimiento. De entrada, me casé coaccionada... por las circunstancias. En segundo lugar, en la boda, él juró amarme y respetarme, cuando no tenía intención de hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Seguro que son motivos suficientes para conseguir una anulación o un divorcio con o sin su consentimiento. Además, no sé por que iba a rechazar el consentimiento —añadió Candy con un arrebato de ira—. Ni siquiera deseó nunca casarse conmigo.

—Lo que no significa —replicó Karen— que él quiera que todo el mundo sepa que le rechazas.

—Cuando pueda reflexionar sobre ello, se sentirá aliviado de perderme de vista.

Karen lo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de que quiere perderte de vista. Me he fijado en la forma en que miraba a lord Anthony en la iglesia... Y más que de alivio, ¡su expresión era de furia!

—Es una persona malhumorada por naturaleza —respondió Candy, indignada, recordando la entrevista que había tenido con él abajo—. No tiene ninguna razón para estar enojado con Anthony o conmigo.

—¿Ninguna razón ? —repitió Karen sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. ¡Si estabas a punto de casarte con otro!

—Da lo mismo. Ya te he dicho que nunca quiso casarse conmigo.

—Lo que tampoco significa que desee que lo haga cualquier otro —respondió prudentemente Karen—. En cualquier caso, no tiene importancia. El divorcio es algo imposible. Tiene que haber otra solución. Mi marido ha vuelto hoy de Escocia —dijo, entusiasmada—. Le pediré consejo a John. Es muy sensato. —Bajó la cabeza—. Por desgracia, también considera a Halcón como su mejor amigo, de modo que tal vez no sea tan imparcial. De todas formas —concluyó, rotunda—, el divorcio, quítatelo de la cabeza. Tiene que haber otra alternativa.

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con la frente fruncida.

—No me extraña que te enamoraras perdidamente de él—dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Montones de damas de las más sofisticadas del país han caído en sus redes —siguió pensativa—. De todas formas, aparte de permitirse alguna aventura ocasional con unas cuantas, nunca dio la menor señal de corresponder a sus aspavientos. Evidentemente, ahora que ha vuelto todo el mundo esperará que te lances a sus brazos, sobre todo porque la aristocracia recuerda ahora mismo lo enamorada que estabas de él cuando apareciste por aquí.

La constatación de que Karen tenía toda la razón la puso realmente enferma. Reclinándose en el sofá, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con un gran sufrimiento.

—No había pensado en ello, pero tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo —reconoció Karen con aire distraído—.Por otro lado —añadió con un nuevo brillo en los ojos—,¿no sería fantástico que ocurriera lo contrario?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La solución ideal al problema sería que él se enamorara de ti. Eso te permitiría mantener tu orgullo y a tu marido.

—En primer lugar — dijo Candy, todavía llorosa—, no creo que nadie sea capaz de conseguir que ese hombre se enamore, Karen, porque no tiene corazón. En segundo lugar, caso de que lo tenga, está inmunizado contra mis encantos. En tercer...

Karen, riendo, cogió a Candy por el brazo, la hizo levantar del sofá y la puso ante el espejo.

—Eso era antes. Mírate en el espejo, Candy. La mujer que tienes delante ahora mismo tiene a Londres rendido a sus pies. Los hombres se pelean por ti...

Candy suspiró mirando a Karen en el espejo en lugar de observar su propia imagen.

—Lo que ocurre es que me he convertido en una especie de moda absurda... Ahora está en boga entre los hombres pensar que están enamorados de mí.

—Perfecto — dijo Karen, cada vez más satisfecha—. Cuando Grandchester se de cuenta se quedará patidifuso.

Un cierto brillo de diversión se vislumbró en los ojos de Candy.

—No tiene ninguna importancia.

—¡Claro que la tiene! — respondió Karen riendo—. Ten en cuenta una cosa: por primera vez en su vida Grandchester encuentra a alguien que le hace la competencia. ¡Y es su propia esposa! Imagínate como disfrutará la aristocracia viendo al más famoso libertino inglés intentando en vano seducir y dominar a su propia esposa.

—No funcionará por otra razón — dijo Candy con firmeza.

— No me prestaré a ello. Aunque pudiera conseguirlo, algo que dudo, no me apetece probarlo.

—¿Pero por qué? —saltó Karen—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque —anunció con vehemencia Candy— no me gusta. No deseo que me ame ni le quiero cerca de mí.

Dicho esto, tocó la campanilla para que les sirvieran un té.

—De todas formas, sigue siendo la única y la mejor solución a ese embrollo. —Cogió los guantes y el bolso y le dio un beso en la frente—. Estás conmocionada y agotada y no puedes pensar con claridad. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Candy comprendió que Karen tenía algo concreto en la cabeza y se disponía a llevarlo a cabo con la máxima rapidez.

—¿Adónde vas, Karen? —le preguntó con recelo.

—A ver a Rob —respondió ella, volviéndose en el umbral de la puerta—. Dependemos de él para asegurar que Grandchester se entere con la mayor brevedad posible que tu ya no eres aquella ratita de campo ingenua y sencilla que podría pensar que eres. A Rob le encantará el encargo—pronosticó Karen, muy animada—. Es el tipo de agitación que más le gusta.

—¡Un momento, Karen! —exclamó Candy, cansada, pero no planteó ninguna objeción a esa parte del plan de su amiga, sobre todo porque el agotamiento empezaba a abrumarla—.Prométeme que no harás nada más sin comentármelo.

—De acuerdo —respondió Karen, contenta, y levantando el brazo como saludo, se marchó.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, cerró los ojos y el sopor fue apoderándose de ella.

El reloj que daba las diez y el incesante ruido de las visitas que pasaban por el vestíbulo, acabó despertándola. Apoyada en un codo, parpadeó ante la luz de las velas de su dormitorio, sorprendida de haberse quedado dormida en el sofá a una hora que se consideraba tan temprana de la noche. Fue escuchando el ruido de abajo, el constante abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal y se sentó preguntándose, algo atontada, por qué le parecía que toda la alta sociedad se daba cita en aquella casa... Luego lo recordó.

Había vuelto Halcón.

Sin duda todo el mundo creía que se encontraba allí y estaba tan impaciente por verle y hablar con él que no podía seguir sus propias normas de conducta, las que habrían exigido esperar al día siguiente para ir a visitarle.

Halcón lo habría previsto, pensó Candy irritada, mientras se levantaba, se ponía un camisón de seda y se metía en la cama. Probablemente por ello había decidido pasar la noche en casa de la duquesa y dejarles a ellos que se las compusieran con el revuelo de las visitas.

Estaba convencida de que su marido se había metido en la cama tranquilamente para disfrutar de una noche de felices sueños.

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

Candy se equivocaba de medio a medio. Terry no estaba en la cama ni disfrutaba de aquella noche.

Se encontraba en el salón barroco de la casa de su abuela, con las piernas estiradas con aire despreocupado y una insípida expresión en su rostro, conversando con tres amigos que habían acudido a darle la bienvenida, así como con Robert Robson, quien al parecer había llegado para obsequiarle con algunas «divertidas» historias sobre las aventuras de Candy.

Después de permanecer casi una hora escuchando los relatos de Robson, Terry no mostraba la menor exasperación, irritación o molestia. Estaba furioso. Mientras él pasaba las noches en vela preocupado pensando que su adorable y joven esposa estaba enloqueciendo de tristeza, ella armaba un gran revuelo en Londres. Mientras él se pudría en la cárcel, Candy tenía una aventura tras otra.

Mientras él permanecía encadenado, Candy iba en busca de la victoria en una carrera en Gresham Green y celebraba un simulacro de duelo con lord Mayberry con un pantalón tan ceñido que distrajo tanto a su adversario que hizo que el famoso espadachín perdiera el combate. Había ido de acá para allá, acudiendo a ferias y participando en una especie de dudoso cometido con un párroco de Southeby, al que Terry habría echado como mínimo setenta y cinco años. ¡Y aquello eran sólo unos pocos ejemplos!

Si había que creer a Robson, Tony había recibido más de cien ofertas de matrimonio para su cuñada; los pretendientes se habían dedicado en primer lugar a discutir a raíz de ella, luego a pelearse y finalmente uno de ellos, Marbly, había llegado a intentar raptarla; un joven petimetre llamado Sevely había publicado en honor a sus encantos un poema titulado «Oda a Candy», y el viejo Dilbeck había denominado a la nueva especie de rosa que había conseguido «Maravillosa Candy»...

Echándose hacia atrás en el asiento, Terry cruzó las piernas, tomó un sorbo de brandy y siguió escuchando la cantinela de Robson con una expresión que reflejaba una cierta diversión ante las aventuras de su esposa.

Aquella era exactamente la reacción que esperaban de él sus tres amigos, pensaba él, pues entre la flor y nata se sabía que los maridos y las esposas eran libres de hacer lo que les viniera en gana, siempre que actuaran con discreción. Por otra parte, entre el estrecho círculo que formaban los caballeros, se daba también por supuesto que los amigos íntimos tenían que informar al marido, de la forma más delicada posible, en el momento en que las aventuras de la esposa superaran el límite de lo aceptable y provocaran situaciones violentas. Y era por ello, sospechaba Terry, que sus amigos no habían hecho grandes intentos de acallar a Robson aquella noche.

Si este no hubiera llegado por casualidad en el momento en que entraban los otros amigos, seguro que no le habrían aceptado. Terry le consideraba como un simple conocido y un cotilla empedernido, pero los otros tres que habían acudido a verle eran amigos suyos. A pesar de que todos habían intentado desviar la conversación hacia otros temas que no fueran las aventuras de Candy, por las expresiones de sus rostros Terry habría jurado que Robson en general decía la verdad.

Terry le dirigió una mirada de intriga, preguntándose que le habría movido a presentarse allí con tanta idez para brindarle tantas anécdotas. Toda la aristoracia sabía que para Terry las mujeres solo servían para acostarse con ellas. Lo consideraban el último hombre capaz de perder el juicio por una cara bonita o cuerpo voluptuoso. Habrían quedado estupefactos de haberse enterado que lo había perdido por un encantador angelito de pelo rizado, mucho antes de que se intuyera que iba a convertirse en una auténtica belleza.

Los cuatro hombres reunidos en el salón de Gloucester Street habrían quedado también atónitos si hubieran sospechado que Terry escuchaba lánguidamente los relatos de Robson y por dentro hervía de indignación. Estaba furioso con Tony por haber permitido que Candy se le escapara de las manos y enojado con su abuela por no ejercer un control sobre ella. Sin duda, el ostentar el título de duquesa de Grandchester le había permitido hacer lo que le viniera en gana con relativa impunidad. Terry no podía evitar el pasado; lo que si podía hacer era modificar drásticamente el futuro. De todas formas, no eran las aventuras de Candy lo que más le enojaba, ni siquiera sus devaneos.

Le parecía irracional, pero lo que más le enfurecía era que la llamaran «Candy».

Por lo visto, todo el mundo la llamaba Candy. Parecía que la aristocracia en peso había intimado con su esposa, en especial la parte masculina.

Terry dirigió la vista al lacayo que se encontraba en la puerta y le hizo un gesto imperceptible para indicarle que no llenara de nuevo las copas de los invitados. Esperó luego a que Robson hiciera una pausa para respirar y dijo, mintiendo y sin rodeos:

—Tendrá que disculparnos, Robson, pero esos caballeros y yo tenemos negocios que discutir.

Rob asintió con gesto afable y se levantó para marcharse, no sin antes aprovechar para lanzar la última arremetida:

—Me alegra tenerle de nuevo entre nosotros, Halcón, aunque sea una lástima para el pobre Tony. Está tan perdidamente enamorado de Candy como Wilston, Gresham, Fites, Moresby y un montón más.

—¿Incluido usted? —preguntó Terry con frialdad.

El otro arqueó las cejas con aire imperturbable.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando salió Rob, dos de los amigos de Terry, lord Hastings y lord Fairfax, se levantaron dispuestos también a marcharse, con expresión de disculpa, violentos. El primero, tratando de encontrar algo que decir para rebajar la tensión, escogió el tema de la Carrera de la Reina, un acontecimiento consistente en carreras de obstáculos que duraba dos días, en el que participaba siempre la nobleza o bien asistía como público.

—¿Vas a montar a tu caballo negro en la Carrera de la Reina en septiembre, Halcón? —preguntó lord Hastings.

—Voy a correr con uno de mis caballos —respondió Terry, intentando controlar la ira que había despertado en él Robson pensando en el desenfrenado placer que iba a producirle tomar parte en la contienda más importante del año.

—Ya lo imaginaba. Apostaré por ti si te decides por Satán.

—¿Tú no vas a participar? —preguntó Terry sin interés.

—Evidentemente. Pero si tú montas ese gigante negro, apuesto por ti y no por mí. Jamás he visto un caballo tan rápido.

Terry frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Satán, el más preciado potro de los establos de Terry que ahora contaba con tres años, antes de la partida de Terry era un animal con mal carácter, imprevisible.

—¿Le has visto correr?

—¡Por supuesto! Lo montaba tu esposa... — Hastings se interrumpió apenado y asustado al ver la sombría expresión de Terry.

—Ella... ejem... lo montaba bastante bien y tampoco lo apretaba tanto, Halcón —intervino Fairfax al ver la reacción de Terry.

—Apuesto a que lo que le ocurre a tu duquesa es que está llena de vida, Halcón —comentó lord Hastings, esforzándose en infundirle confianza, con más volumen que convicción en el tono, dándole al mismo tiempo unas palmadas en el hombro.

Lord Fairfax asintió inmediatamente.

—Eso mismo, llena de vida. Hay que tensarle un poco las riendas y será dócil como un corderito.

—¡Dócil como un corderito! —repitió lord Hastings enseguida.

Ya fuera de la casa, los dos hombres, fervientes criadores de caballos y jugadores empedernidos como el propio Terry, se detuvieron en la escalera para intercambiar una recelosa mirada.

—¿Dócil como un corderito? —repitió lord Hastings, incrédulo—¿Si Halcón sólo le aprieta las riendas?

Lord Fairfax soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto... aunque primero tendrá que colocarle el bocado, y para ello deberá manejarla. Se volverá contra él si pretende domarla, acuérdate de lo que te digo. Tiene más brío que la mayoría de hembras... y sospecho que más orgullo.

Hastings cerró los ojos sin estar muy de acuerdo con ello.

—No tienes en cuenta el extraordinario efecto de Halcón en las mujeres. En unas semanas la tendrá a sus pies. El día de la Carrera de la Reina la verás atándole la cinta a la manga y animándolo. Wilson y su amigo Fairchild ya han hecho sus apuestas en este sentido. En Whipe se sitúan en cuatro a uno a favor de que Halcón participe con la cinta de ella.

—Te equivocas, amigo mío. Se las hará pasar moradas a Halcón..

—Imposible. Llegó a Londres encandiladísima con él. ¿No recuerdas como metía la pata al principio? No se habla de otra cosa desde que él ha aparecido en la iglesia está mañana.

—Ya lo sé, y apuesto a que ella tampoco lo ha olvidado—dijo Fairfax, rotundo—. Conozco un poco a la duquesa de Halcón y sé que la dama tiene orgullo, un orgullo que le impedirá caer con facilidad en sus brazos, acuérdate de lo que te digo.

Arqueando las cejas con gesto desafiante, Hastings afirmó:

—Apuesto mil libras a que entregará su cinta para que Halcón la luzca en la Carrera de la Reina.

—De acuerdo —dijo Fairfax sin dudarlo y los dos se dirigieron al Whipe a jugar unas partidas en el selecto club masculino, aunque no registraron aquella apuesta concreta. Por respeto a su amigo, iban a mantenerla en privado.

Cuando se hubieron marchado Fairfax y Hastings, Terry se sirvió otra copa. El enojo que había procurado disimular ante los demás se hacía patente ahora en la tensión de la mandíbula mientras miraba a John Kleiss, su amigo íntimo.

—Espero sinceramente —dijo en tono irónico— que no te hayas quedado aquí porque tú también conoces otras anécdotas sobre la falta de discreción de Candy y quieras confiármelas a solas.

Lord Kleiss soltó una carcajada.

—No creo. Cuando Robson hablaba de la carrera de tu esposa en Hyde Park y de su duelo con Mayberry ha citado claramente el nombre de «Karen». Con ello indicaba que Karen animaba a tu duquesa en ambos casos.

Terry tomó un sorbo de la copa.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Karen—dijo John— es mi esposa.

La copa que tenía Terry en la mano se detuvo antes de llegar a sus labios.

—¿Cómo?

—Que estoy casado.

—¿De veras? —dijo Terry, adusto—. ¿Por qué?

Lord Kleiss sonrió.

—No pude resistirme.

—Si es así, permíteme que te felicite con retraso —dijo Terry, irónico. Hizo el gesto de brindar con la copa y luego se contuvo, pues le vencieron los años de buena educación—. Disculpa mi grosería, John. Resulta que ahora mismo, para mí, el matrimonio no es uno de los principales temas de celebración. ¿Conozco a Karen? ¿He coincidido con ella?

—¡Espero que no! —exclamó John, riendo de forma exagerada—. Se presentó en sociedad justo cuando tú desapareciste, ¡afortunadamente. Te habría parecido irresistible, y me habrías obligado a un duelo.

—Tu reputación no era mucho mejor que la mía.

—Yo nunca estuve a tu altura —bromeó John, sin duda intentando animar a su amigo—. Cada vez que echaba el ojo a una atractiva dama, su madre le colocaba una carabina de más. Cuando lo hacías tú, las madres tenían un ataque de miedo y una desmesurada esperanza. Claro que yo no tenía un ducado que ofrecer, y eso en parte era lo que las mantenía tan nerviosas y entusiasmadas.

—No recuerdo haber coqueteado nunca con una virtuosa e inocente—replicó Terry sentándose y observando la copa.

—Nunca lo hiciste. Pero si tu esposa y la mía tienen suficientes rasgos en común para ser amigas, tengo que dar por supuesto que son muy parecidas. Y si es así, tu vida puede ser un calvario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Terry educadamente.

—Porque, repentinamente, no sabrás qué se le ha metido en la cabeza y en cuanto lo descubras, te pegarás un susto de muerte. Karen acaba de decirme que espera un hijo y ya estoy como un flan pensando que cuando haya nacido el bebé es capaz de perderlo por ahí.

—¿Tan despistada es? —preguntó Terry intentando mostrarse interesado por la esposa de su mejor amigo.

John enarcó las cejas, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tiene que serlo a la fuerza. Si no, no me explico cómo pudo olvidar contarme, cuando he vuelto hoy de Escocia, que ella y la esposa de mi mejor amigo, a la que aún no conozco, han estado implicadas en unos cuantos enredos juntas.

Al darse cuenta de que no conseguía ni por asomo aligerar el mal trago que estaba pasando Terry, dudó un momento y luego dijo muy serio:

—¿Qué piensas hacer con tu esposa?

—Tengo una serie de alternativas y en este momento todas me parecen tentadoras —se limitó a responder Terry—Puedo retorcerle el pescuezo, puedo hacerla vigilar o mandarla mañana mismo a Devon y dejarla allí fuera del dominio público.

—Hombre, Halcón, ¡eso no puedes hacerlo! Después de lo que ha pasado hoy en la iglesia, la gente pensará que...

—Me importa muy poco lo que piense la gente —le interrumpió Terry, pero en aquel caso no era cierto y los dos lo sabían. A Terry cada vez le irritaba más la idea de convertirse en el hazmerreír de todos por no poder controlar a su propia esposa.

—Puede que tenga excesiva vitalidad —aventuró lord Kleiss—. Karen la conoce y la aprecia mucho. —Se levantó para marcharse y añadió—: Si te apetece, pasa mañana por el Whipe. Hemos quedado allí para celebrar que voy a ser padre.

—Ahí estaré —dijo Terry esforzándose por sonreír.

Cuando se hubo marchado John , Terry fijó la vista en el paisaje enmarcado encima de la repisa de la chimenea sin ver nada en él, preguntándose con cuántos hombres se habría acostado Candy. Aquella tarde, en el salón, había visto en sus ojos la pérdida de la inocencia, la falta de ilusión. En otra época, aquellos ojos magníficos le habían mirado con franqueza, confianza y dulzura. Ahora su brillo quedaba empañado por la fría animadversión.

El enojo se iba avivando en su interior como un fuego arrasador al imaginar las razones por las que Candy le había tratado con tanta hostilidad: lamentaba que no hubiera muerto. La adorable e ingenua niña con la que se había casado ahora estaba enojada porque él seguía vivo. La joven encantadora se había convertido en una fría, calculadora y bellísima... bruja.

Se planteó un momento el divorcio pero enseguida desechó la idea. Aparte del escándalo que implicaba, un divorcio podía tardar años y él quería un heredero. Los Graham parecían vivir bajo la maldición de unas vidas muy cortas, y aunque Candy hubiera demostrado carecer de virtud y decoro, aún podía concebir un hijo suyo, recluida si hacía falta, para que él pudiera asegurarse de que fuera suyo y no de otro.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente intentando controlar su estado de ánimo. Cuando lo consiguió, se le ocurrió que estaba condenando a Candy y decidiendo su futuro a partir de las habladurías que circulaban. Debía la vida a la muchacha ingenua y sin malicia con la que creía que se había casado.

También le debía el derecho a defenderse.

Decidió que al día siguiente se enfrentaría abiertamente a ella planteándole todo lo que le había contado Robson y proporcionándole la oportunidad de negarlo. Tenía derecho a ello, siempre que no fuera tan estúpida como para mentirle. Ahora bien, si se demostraba que era en realidad una maquinadora y una oportunista o una voluptuosa libertina, tendría que domarla con la rudeza que se merecía.

O bien cedía a su voluntad o tendría que obligarla a hacerlo, pero en ambos casos tendría que comportarse como una buena esposa, consciente de sus deberes, decidió con fría determinación.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Despertó a Candy el sonido de los pasos que iban de aquí para allá en el salón que se hallaba frente a su dormitorio y las voces sordas, inquietas, de los sirvientes realizando sus tareas. Adormilada, dio media vuelta y miró el reloj sorprendida y confusa. No habían dado aún las nueve, era demasiado pronto para que el servicio armara tanto revuelo en aquella planta, cuando durante la temporada los habitantes de aquella casa dormían hasta las once porque no se acostaban hasta el amanecer.

Seguro que estaban preparando algo para celebrar más tarde la llegada del ilustre dueño, pensó disgustada.

Sin molestarse en llamar a la doncella, saltó de la cama e inició su rutina matinal, con los oídos pendientes de la insólita actividad que parecía tener lugar fuera de su habitación.

Se puso un bonito vestido de color añil con mangas cortas y abombadas, abrió la puerta pero tuvo que retroceder enseguida ante el paso de cuatro lacayos que se dirigían al dormitorio que había pertenecido al dueño cargados con un sinfín de cajas en las que figuraban los nombres de los mejores sastres y zapateros de Londres.

Del vestíbulo de abajo llegaba el sonido incesante del picaporte, del abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal y de las profundas y refinadas voces masculinas. El revuelo de hoy era muchísimo peor que el de la noche anterior. Llegaban las visitas a montones con la esperanza de hablar con Halcón, pensaba Candy. Ella y la duquesa habían recibido toda esta temporada un buen número de visitas a diario, aunque nunca tantas como las que acudían hoy a una hora tan temprana.

Llena de curiosidad, se acercó a la barandilla y miró hacia el vestíbulo, donde Higgins, y no Flanagan , abría la puerta para recibir a tres hombres a los que Candy solo conocía por el título. Otros dos, que sin duda habían llegado hacía poco, esperaban a que les acompañaran al salón adecuado, mientras a su alrededor los sirvientes, impecablemente uniformados, llevaban a cabo sus obligaciones con controlada emoción y enérgico fervor.

Mientras Higgins llevaba a los últimos recién llegados hacia la biblioteca, Candy detuvo a una de las doncellas, que andaba deprisa por el pasillo con un montón de ropa de cama.

—¿Lucy?

La muchacha hizo una rápida inclinación.

—Dígame, milady...

—¿Por qué hay tanto movimiento de servicio tan temprano?

La doncella se puso tiesa y dijo en tono orgulloso:

—Por fin ha vuelto a casa el duque de Grandchester.

Candy se sujetó en la barandilla y miró desconcertada hacia el vestíbulo.

—¡Ya está aquí!

—En efecto, milady.

La perpleja mirada de Candy se centró en el suelo en el momento en que el propio Terry salía de un salón con un elegante pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca con el cuello sin abotonar. Le acompañaba el inconfundible Jorge, el príncipe regente en persona, ataviado con vistosos tonos en satén y terciopelo, dirigiendo una sonrisa radiante a Terry mientras proclamaba, usando el típico plural de la realeza:

—Fue un sombrío día para nosotros aquel en que desaparecísteis, Grandchester. Os ordenamos que pongáis más cuidado en vuestra persona en el futuro. Vuestra familia ha sufrido ya el azote de unos cuantos trágicos accidentes. Esperemos que toméis las precauciones necesarias de ahora en adelante. Además—decretó—,desearíamos que os ocupárais de la tarea de traer un heredero al mundo para asegurar adecuadamente la sucesión.

Terry respondió a la orden real con una simple sonrisa de diversión y algo inaudible que movió al príncipe a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada. El príncipe cogió a Terry por el hombro, le pidió disculpas por haber acudido de forma inesperada aquella mañana y se apartó en el momento en que Higgins llegaba justo a tiempo para abrirle la puerta con un elegante ademán. A Candy le costó recuperarse del susto de ver al príncipe regente en persona en la casa en la que vivía ella, y a Terry tratando al monarca con una naturalidad que rayaba en la cordialidad.

Cuando en el vestíbulo no quedó más que el mayordomo, Candy intentó despejarse y bajó lentamente la escalera luchando por encontrar un cierto equilibrio mental.

Dejando a un lado el impresionante espectáculo del príncipe regente, centró sus pensamientos en algo más impresionante aún: su inminente confrontación con Terry.

—Buenos días, Higgins —dijo con cortesía al llegar al vestíbulo—. ¿Dónde están Flanagan y Withman está mañana? —preguntó mirando a uno y otro lado del pasillo.

—Su Excelencia los mandó a la cocina cuando llegó está mañana. Le pareció que ellos no... ejem... éste no era su sitio... o no podían... es decir...

—No quería verlos, ¿es eso? —dijo Candy con gran tensión—. ¿Y por ello los ha desterrado a la cocina?

—Más o menos.

Candy quedó paralizada.

—¿Por casualidad le ha dicho usted que Flanagan y Withman eran amig... —Controló el impulso que la hubiera llevado a describirlos como amigos y en su lugar dijo—: mis sirvientes?

—Se lo he comentado, sí.

Haciendo un colosal esfuerzo, Candy procuró calmar el sentimiento de ira que la invadía. Evidentemente, los dos viejecitos encantadores no podían ocuparse del príncipe regente ni tampoco de aquel alud de visitas y no tenía nada en contra de Halcón en este sentido. Pero humillarles ante el resto del personal desterrándolos a la cocina, en lugar de mandarlos a ayudar a otra parte de la casa, era injusto y cruel, y Candy sospechaba además que se trataba de un acto de venganza por parte de Halcón.

—Me hará el favor de decir a Su Excelencia que deseo verle—dijo Candy procurando que Higgins no se percatara de su enojo— en cuanto le sea posible.

—Su Excelencia también desea verla... a la una y media en su despacho.

Candy echó una ojeada al majestuoso reloj del vestíbulo. Faltaban tres horas y cuarto para la cita con su marido. Tendría que esperar tres horas y cuarto para decir al hombre con el que había cometido el error de casarse que deseaba poner remedio a aquella equivocación. Mientras tanto, veria a la duquesa y a Tony.

—Candy... —la llamo Tony desde el otro extremo del pasillo de la primera planta en el momento en que Candy levantaba la mano para llamar a la puerta de la duquesa—¿Cómo se encuentra está mañana? —preguntó él, acercándosele.

Candy le sonrió con un afecto fraternal.

—Muy bien. He dormido toda la tarde y toda la noche. ¿Y usted?

—Apenas he conseguido conciliar el sueño —admitió él sonriendo—. ¿Ha visto usted eso? —le preguntó, pasándole el periódico.

Candy iba moviendo la cabeza mientras fijaba la vista en la página en la que se publicaba la noticia del secuestro de Terry y su posterior huida, incluyendo un elogioso informe de su coraje y de la colaboración de otro prisionero, el americano al que Terry había salvado, poniendo en más de una ocasión su vida en peligro, según se relataba.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la duquesa y salieron de él dos lacayos transportando a hombros dos pesados baúles.

La duquesa se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, impartiendo órdenes a tres doncellas, que iban colocando sus pertenencias en baúles y cofres.

—Buenos días, queridos míos —dijo a Tony y Candy, indicándoles que entraran.

La duquesa hizo salir a las doncellas, sesentó en una butaca y sonrió encantada ante el desorden de aquella habitación, y luego mirando a los dos jóvenes instalados frente a ella.

—Por que hace el equipaje? —preguntó Candy, preocupada.

—Anthony y yo nos retiramos a mi residencia de la ciudad—dijo como si esperara que aquello no fuera una novedad para Candy—. Anora ya no me necesita usted como acompañante, pues ya tiene a su esposo.

Las palabras «su esposo» le helaron el corazón y le produjeron un nudo en el estómago.

—Pobrecita mía —dijo la duquesa percatándose de la súbita tensión en el rostro de la joven—. Cuantas conmociones en su corta vida, y el colofón de la de ayer! La casa está sitiada por todo tipo de chismorreos de la ciudad. De todas formas, la barahúnda no durara mucho. En un par de días todos podremos reanudar nuestras actividades y compromisos como si nada de lo sucedido importara a nadie... más que a nosotros. La sociedad dará por supuesto, evidentemente, que Anthony quiso casarse con usted movido por su sentido del deber hacia su «difunto» primo, y que ahora que éste ha vuelto, todo ha vuelto a su cauce a la perfección.

Candy no podía creer que la sociedad diera por supuesto nada de aquello y así lo expresó.

—Lo harán, querida mía —dijo la duquesa con una expresión altiva—, porque eso es exactamente lo que expliqué a unas cuantas amistades a las que les faltó tiempo para acudir aquí ayer por la tarde mientras usted descansaba. Además, Anthony estuvo muy enamorado de Sally Farnsworth el año pasado, lo que confiere más credibilidad a la idea de que se casaba con usted porque creía que era su deber. Dichas amistades se ocuparán de transmitirlo a quien corresponda y la noticia se irá propagando de boca en boca como ocurre siempre.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? —preguntó Candy.

La duquesa enarcó las cejas sonriendo.

—Porque mis amistades saben cuánto tienen que perder si no hacen circular las habladurías tal como les he pedido yo. Verá, querida mía, el viejo dicho según el cual «lo que cuenta es a quién conoces» está muy lejos de la realidad. Lo que importa realmente es que sabe uno sobre quien conoce. Y yo sé suficientes cosas para ponerles las cosas bastante complicadas a la mayoría de mis amistades.

Tony se echó a reír.

—Realmente no tiene escrupulos, abuela.

—Exactamente —admitió ella sin rodeos—. Por que sigue usted con aire dubitativo, Candy?

—De entrada, porque su plan parece girar sobre todos nosotros saliendo a la luz pública ahora mismo. Su otro nieto —dijo Candy refiriéndose a Terry en términos impersonales para dejar sentado que no pensaba citarlo por su nombre, su título o relación legal temporal con ella— me ordenó ayer que permaneciera en está casa. Orden, por cierto, que no tengo intención de cumplir —concluyó en tono rebelde.

La frente de la duquesa se frunció un instante.

—No tenía la cabeza clara —dijo tras reflexionar un momento—. Todo el mundo interpretaria eso pensando que usted está avergonzada de haber intentado casarse con Tony. Implicarla además un distanciamiento entre su esposo y usted. No, querida mía —concluyó, animándose—Terry no podía tener las cosas claras cuando le dio esa orden. Todos vamos a relacionarnos socialmente durante un par de días más. Él no puede oponerse a ello. Voy a hablar con Terry de su parte.

—No, abuela —dijo Candy amablemente—, por favor, no lo haga. Ya soy una persona adulta y no necesito que nadie me solucione las cosas, Por otra parte, no tengo intención de dejar que me de órdenes. No tiene derecho a hacerlo.

La duquesa replicó ante aquella declaración contraria a los propios deberes, indigna de una esposa.

—Que rimbombante! Un marido tiene legalmente derecho a controlar las actividades de su esposa. Y ahora que hablamos de ello, querida mía, ¿me permitirá que le dé algún consejo sobre la forma de tratar a su marido en el futuro?

Cada vez que la duquesa se refería a Terry llamándolo marido de Candy, a ésta se le ponía la piel de gallína, pero a pesar de todo se limitó a responder con educación:

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto. Es comprensible que estuviera ofendida ayer cuando insistía en que él tenía que hablar con usted de inmediato, pero le provocó y eso es una gran imprudencia. No le conoce como yo. Cuando está enojado, Terry puede llegar a ser muy duro, y no cabe duda de que ayer lo estaba con usted por haber intentado casarse con Anthony.

Candy estaba indignada y dolida al comprobar que la anciana duquesa, a la que empezaba a apreciar, se mostrara predispuesta a favor de Terry.

—No tiene excusa la rudeza con la que me trató ayer —dijo Candy con tirantez—. Siento mucho si eso hace que usted me desprecie pero soy incapaz de simular que me hace feliz estar casada con él. Parece que ha olvidado en qué consideración me tenía y como veía él nuestro matrimonio. Además, ha hecho cosas que no puedo tolerar y tiene un carácter... horroroso —concluyó de forma poco convincente.

De pronto la anciana sonrió.

—Me sería imposible odiarla, hijita. Usted es la nieta que nunca he tenido. —Colocó la mano sobre los hombros de Candy y añadió aún sonriendo—: Sería la última persona que afirmaría que las relaciones de Terry con las mujeres han sido algo de lo que alguien pueda vanagloriarse. Pero dejaría en sus manos la cuestión de cambiarlo. Tenga muy presente, querida mía, que los vividores reformados suelen ser los mejores maridos.

—Siempre que se reformen —dijo Candy con amargura—, y yo no quiero estar casada con él.

—Claro que no. Como mínimo ahora mismo. Pero no tiene otra opción, pues ya está casada con él. He de confesarle que espero con ilusión y con gran regocijo ver cómo lo hace entrar en vereda.

Candy quedó boquiabierta ante aquella afirmación, tan parecida a las de Tony y Karen.

—No puedo, y aunque...

—Puede y lo hará —replicó la duquesa en un tono neutro y serio, pero luego su mirada se dulcificó al decir de forma harto significativa—: Usted lo hará, Candy, aunque solo sea para estar a su altura. Usted posee orgullo, temple y valentía.

Candy iba a protestar, pero la duquesa se había vuelto ya hacia Tony.

—No tengo ninguna duda, Anthony, de que Grandchester espera una explicación sobre tu decisión de casarte con Candice y tenemos que plantearnos con cuidado que vas a decirle.

—Demasiado tarde, abuela. Halcón me ha pegado una bronca en su despacho a la intempestiva hora de las ocho de está mañana, y esa es la primera pregunta que me ha hecho.

Por primera vez la duquesa tenía una expresión inquieta.

—Supongo que le dirías que se trataba de una medida... de «conveniencia». Está expresión suena de maravilla. O también podías haberle dicho que no era más que un capricho o...

—No le he dicho nada de eso —respondió él con una risita diabólica—. Le he contado que tenía que casarme con ella porque los mejores partidos de Londres no paraban de dar la lata pidiendo su mano, peleándose por ella y urdiendo planes para raptarla.

La duquesa se agarró el cuello con la mano.

—No es cierto!

—Si lo es.

—Por que, por el amor de Dios?

—Porque es la verdad —dijo Anthony con una risita—, y porque, de todas formas, él mismo lo habría descubierto en unos días.

—Habría sido mejor comentárselo más adelante.

—Pero no tan satisfactorio, ni de lejos —bromeó Anthony, y Candy pensó que era el hombre más amable y encantador del mundo—, porque lo habría oído de otros labios y yo no habría estado delante para ver su reacción.

—Como ha reaccionado? —preguntó Candy sin poder contenerse.

—No ha reaccionado —respondió Anthony con un gesto de indiferencia—. Pero así es Halcón. Nunca muestra sus sentimientos. Es más famoso por no perder la compostura que por sus aven...

—Basta, Anthony —dijo la duquesa, disponiéndose a tocar la campanilla para llamar a las doncellas.

Candy y Tony se levantaron.

—Le apetece hacer un poco de esgrima? —dijo él.

Candy asintió. La esgrima le parecía lo mejor para pasar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la entrevista con Terry.

Poco antes de las doce y media, Higgins entró en el despacho de Terry para entregarle una nota de un caballero con despacho en Bow Street, en la que se le explicaba que el remitente no se sentía bien y deseaba posponer para el día siguiente su entrevista confidencial.

Terry miró al mayordomo y decidió avanzar su encuentro con Candy.

—Dónde está la señora, Higgins?

—En el salón de baile, Excelencia, practicando esgrima con lord Anthony.

Terry abrió las puertas del inmenso salón de baile de la segunda planta y entró sin que la pareja de diestros duelistas, que se movían sin cesar, hacían chocar sus estoques y finalmente se separaban esquivando un golpe y pasando de nuevo a la estocada con gracia y pericia, se diera cuenta de nada.

Apoyando el hombro en la pared, Terry les observó fijando sobre todo la vista en la ágil silueta femenina vestida con un atrevido pantalón masculino ceñido a sus esbeltas caderas y largas piernas. Se dio cuenta de que no solamente era diestra con el estoque, como había supuesto tiempo atrás, sino que en realidad era una espadachina extraordinaria con un ritmo impecable, unos reflejos veloces como un rayo y unos movimientos sorprendentes.

Aún ajena a su presencia, Candy de pronto dijo que era hora de terminar. Sin aliento, riendo, se quitó la mascara y agitó la cabeza de forma que la cabellera se soltó en una especie de desbordante cascada de color dorado.

—Cada vez es más lento, Tony —dijo en tono de burla con el rostro seductor y sonrosado mientras se quitaba la protección del pecho y se agachaba para dejarla contra la pared. Anthony le dijo algo y ella le miró por encima del hombro sonriendo... De repente, Terry se sintió lanzado hacia el pasado, y la imagen de exuberante belleza que tenía delante se transformó en otra: la de la encantadora niña de pelo rizado que blandía un ímprovisado sable ante él en un claro del bosque, que se arrodilló entre las flores y le miró con un brillo de amor en los ojos mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos un cachorro que se retorcía en ellos.

Sintió una punzada de nostalgia junto con una intensa sensación de pérdida al constatar que la niña del claro del bosque había desaparecido para siempre.

Por fin Tony le vio allí de pie.

—Halcón —dijo en tono burlón—, ¿tú también crees que soy cada vez más lento porque me estoy haciendo viejo?

En el otro extremo del salón, Candy se quedó helada.

—Espero que no —replicó Jordan secamente—. Yo soy mayor que tú. —Luego, volviéndose hacia Candy, dijo— Ya que he resuelto mis asuntos antes de lo que imaginaba he pensado que podríamos hablar ahora.

A diferencia de la fría animadversión con la que se había dirigido a ella el día anterior, su tono, en aquellos momentos, era cortés, impersonal y serio. Candy, aliviada pero cautelosa, miró su indumentaria y se equivocó al pensar que se encontraría en desventaja si accedía a hablar con él vestida de aquella forma, con el rostro arrebolado y el pelo desaliñado.

—Preferiría cambiarme antes.

—No hace falta.

No estaba dispuesta a discutir por nimiedades cuando en realidad tenía una cuestión muy importante que negociar con él, por ello asintió con una fría y cortés inclinación de cabeza. En un tenso silencio, lo acompañó abajo, a su despacho, ensayando por última vez mentalmente lo que iba a decirle.

Después de cerrar la doble puerta, Terry esperó a que Candy se sentara en una de las butacas dispuestas en semicírculo frente a su maciza mesa de despacho de roble finamente tallada. En lugar de sentarse frente a ella, apoyó una cadera en su extremo, cruzó los brazos y la observó sin inmutarse, haciendo balancear la pierna tan cerca que la tela de su pantalón casi rozaba el de ella.

A Candy le pareció que pasaba una eternidad antes de que él abriera la boca. Lo hizo con voz tranquila y autoritaria diciendo:

—Usted y yo hemos tenido dos «comienzos»: el primero en casa de mi abuela hace un año, y el de está casa, ayer. Por las circunstancias ni uno ni otro han sido muy prometedores. Hoy es el tercer, y último, comienzo para nosotros. Dentro de unos minutos voy a decidir que rumbo va a tomar nuestro futuro. Y para ello desearía oír lo que usted tiene que decirme en este sentido... —Estiró el brazo hacia atrás, cogió una hoja de papel de la mesa y se la pasó a ella.

Llena de curiosidad, Candy cogió el papel, le echó un vistazo y estuvo a punto de salir despedida del asiento con la furia que empezó a desencadenarse en su interior y explotó en un instante con la fuerza de una hecatombe. Sobre el papel, Terry había confeccionado una lista en la que figuraban más de una docena de «actividades cuestionables», como el duelo con Rob, la carrera en Hyde Park, el caso que rozó el escándalo cuando lord Marbly intentó llevársela a Wilton, así como unas cuantas aventuras más relativamente inofensivas, aunque, catalogadas de aquella forma, representaban una acusación.

—Antes de decidir el rumbo de nuestro futuro —siguió Terry sin acalorarse, inmune a la airada expresión "de su bello rostro—, me ha parecido que era justo darle la oportunidad de negar todo lo que figura aquí y no sea verdad, así como de ofrecerme las explicaciones que desee.

El intenso y creciente enojo la obligó a levantarse lentamente y a apretar los puños. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado que tendría el descaro de criticarle su conducta. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, en comparación con la vida que había llevado él, Candy era inocente como un bebé.

—En mi vida había visto una hipocresía, una odiosa arrogancia... —saltó ella enfurecida, pero un instante después, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió controlar su creciente ira. Levantando el mentón, miró de hito en hito aquellos enigmáticos ojos y sintió un inmenso placer al admitir cada uno de los detalles de aquella exageradísima lista—. Soy culpable —declaró, llena de ira—culpable de cada uno de los insignificantes, inofensivos e inocuos incidentes que ahí se exponen.

Terry miró a la turbulenta beldad que tenía delante: sus ojos, que centelleaban como piedras preciosas embravecidas y sus senos, en movimiento ascendente y descendente dirigido por la ira contenida; y la irritación que sentía se convirtió en un sentimiento de renuente admiración por la sinceridad y el valor que había demostrado Candy al admitir la culpabilidad. De todas formas, ella no había terminado.

—¿Cómo se atreve a presentarme una lista de acusaciones y a darme un ultimátum sobre mi futuro? —exclamó encolerizada y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Vuelva aquí ahora mismo! —le ordenó Terry. Candy se volvió con tanta rapidez que su brillante melena cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo formando una cascada de ondas y rizos.

—¡Volveré! —le aseguró ella llena de ira—. ¡Dentro de unos minutos!

Terry la dejó marchar y se quedó mirando la puerta que ella había cerrado violentamente frunciendo el ceño con aire pensativo. No se había imaginado que Candy pudiera reaccionar con tanto furor ante la lista. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro del objetivo con el que se la había mostrado, aparte de pretender descubrir con su reacción si aquello era todo a lo que se había dedicado Candy en su ausencia. Lo único que deseaba, que necesitaba saber, era algo que no se veía capaz de preguntarle: quién había compartido su cama y su cuerpo mientras él estaba fuera.

Cogió de entre el montón de papeles del escritorio un contrato de flete de embarcación y empezó a leerlo con aire ausente mientras esperaba su regreso.

Tenía que admitir que la lista no había sido una idea brillante.

Confirmó esta conclusión unos minutos después cuando Candy llamó a la puerta, entró indignada, sin esperar siquiera que él le diera permiso para hacerlo, y plantó una hoja de papel en la mesa.

—Puesto que desea intercambiar acusaciones y me ofrece la posibilidad de desmentirlas —dijo, furiosa—, tendré la misma «atención» con usted antes de darle un ultimátum sobre nuestro futuro.

La mirada curiosa de Terry pasó del bello y acalorado rostro a la hoja de papel que había dejado ella sobre la mesa. Dejando a un lado el contrato que había estado revisando, señaló con un gesto a Candy la butaca en la que había estado sentada antes y esperó a que se hubiera acomodado en ella para coger la hoja.

En ella había escritas dieciséis palabras. Ocho nombres. De sus antiguas amantes. Terry dejó la lista, describió una intrigada curva con las cejas mirándola a ella sin decir nada.

—Vamos a ver... —dijo ella por fin—. ¿Hay algún error en la lista?

—Un error —contestó él con irritante tranquilidad— y unas cuantas omisiones.

—¿Error? —preguntó Candy, distraída por el brillo de diversión que vio en sus ojos.

—Maryanne Winthrop se escribe con «y» griega y no con «i» latina.

—Muchas gracias por esa información tan edificante—replicó Candy—. Si decido algún día regalarle un espectacular brazalete de diamantes que haga juego con el collar que todo el mundo cuenta que le regaló usted, procuraré no equivocarme al escribir su nombre en la tarjeta.

En aquel momento estaba clara la expresión divertída que se empezaba a dibujar en la comisura de los labios de él. Candy se puso de pie con el aspecto de una orgullosa diosa enfurecida, eclipsada por un arrogante y oscuro gigante.

—Ahora que ha admitido su culpa, seré yo quien le diga qué rumbo va a tomar nuestro futuro. —Haciendo luego una pausa para recuperar el aliento en su furia, Candy anunció con aire triunfal—: Voy a conseguir la anulación.

Aquellas duras palabras resonaron en el despacho, rebotando en las paredes y retumbando en el absoluto silencio. Pero ni un aleteo de emoción apareció en la imperturbable expresión de Terry.

—La anulación —repitió finalmente. Con la paciencia de un profesor que razona una absurda cuestión retórica con un alumno algo retrasado, dijo sin inmutarse mucho—: ¿Le importaría explicarme cómo pretende conseguirla?

Aquella irritante calma hizo que a Candy le entraran ganas

de pegarle una patada en la espinilla.

—No pienso hacerlo. Se enterará de las razones en las que me baso por... quien sea que se ocupe de estas cuestiones.

—Los abogados —apuntó Terry solícito— son los que se ocupan de estas cuestiones. —Candy era casi incapaz de contener la ira que despertaba en ella aquella actitud de condescendiente superioridad, cuando él siguió sin inmutarse—: Puedo recomendarle que lo consulte con unos cuantos abogados excelentes. Están a mi servicio.

Aquella indignante sugerencia le pareció un insulto tan grande a su inteligencia que los ojos se le nublaron.

—¿Tan crédula y estúpida me vio usted dos años atrás?—preguntó ella en un susurro marcado por el sufrimiento—. ¿Tanto que cree usted sinceramente que sería capaz de acudir a un abogado suyo en busca de consejo?

Terry frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de repente de una serie de detalles: en primer lugar, pese a aquel magnífico despliegue de valor e indiferencia, al parecer Candy estaba a punto de llorar; en segundo lugar, la valiente, inocente y encantadora niña con la que se había casado se había convertido en una espléndida mujer de exótica belleza y gran brío, pero además había adquirido una poco aconsejable inclinación hacia el orgullo y la rebeldía; y finalmente, y lo que más le desconcertaba, había descubierto que se sentía tan atraído físicamente por ella como un año atrás. más que entonces. Mucho más.

Con tranquilidad, dijo:

—Sólo pretendía ahorrarle un calvario inútil y lamentable en el despacho de algún abogado desconocido y posiblemente indiscreto.

—¡No será inútil!

—Lo será —declaró él, convencido—. ¿Acaso no recuerda que se consumó el matrimonio?

El descarnado recuerdo de lo que había sentido desnuda en sus brazos era algo que sus tensos nervios no podían soportar.

—Aún no chocheo —replicó, y el divertido brillo que se formó en los ojos de él la desesperó tanto que quiso destruir como fuera aquella maldita tranquilidad, por ello le explicó cómo pretendía conseguir la anulación.

—¡Nuestro matrimonio no es válido porque yo no me casé con usted por voluntad propia!

En lugar de reaccionar con desconcierto, Halcón pareció más divertido que antes.

—Dígaselo usted a un abogado y verá como le da un ataque de risa. Si un matrimonio no fuera válido por el simple hecho de que la novia se hubiera visto obligada a casarse con el novio que no había escogido ella misma, la mayor parte de las parejas de la aristocracia vivirían ahora mismo en concubinato.

—No solo me vi «obligada» —replicó Candy—, sino que me coaccionaron, me engatusaron, me engañaron y me sedujeron para que lo hiciera.

—Entonces busque un abogado y cuénteselo, pero cuando vaya a verle, no olvide las sales, pues tendrá que reanimarle.

Candy tenía el terrible presentimiento de que Terry tenía razón y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Durante el último cuarto de hora había dado rienda suelta a todo el resentimiento y la ira acumulados contra él, sin conseguir el menor atisbo de reacción gratificante por parte de él, y de repente se sintió desposeída de todo, incluyendo la esperanza y también el odio. Desposeída. Levantó la vista hacia él y le miró como si no le conociera en absoluto, como si se encontrara delante de una nueva y desconocida especie de ser por la que no sentía... absolutamente nada.

—Si no consigo la anulación, conseguiré el divorcio.

Terry contrajo la mandíbula al comprender de repente que por lo visto Tony le había mentido respecto a los sentimientos «familiares» que experimentaban el uno por la otra y viceversa.

—Sin mi consentimiento no va a conseguirlo —saltó él—. De modo que quítese de la cabeza la idea de casarse con Tony.

—¡No tenía ninguna intención de casarme con Tony! —Fue tal su indignación que Terry se sintió algo aliviado—. Como tampoco tengo intención de vivir como esposa suya.

Terry se animó bastante al constatar que realmente no deseaba casarse con Tony y la observó sin enojo.

—Dispense que me muestre duro de entendederlas, pero me ha sorprendido eso de que quiera la anulación.

—No me extraña que le asombre descubrir que existe una mujer en el mundo que no le encuentra irresistible —replicó ella con amargura.

—¿Por eso quiere la anulación? ¿Porque no me encuentra irresistible?

—Quiero la anulación —respondió Candy mirándole a los ojos, en un tono educado que no casaba con sus palabras—porque usted no me gusta.

Curiosamente, aquello hizo sonreír a Terry.

—No me conoce lo suficiente para saber que no le gusto—bromeó.

—¡Claro que le conozco! —respondió ella sombríamente—. Y me niego a ser su esposa.

—No tiene otra alternativa, querida mía.

El casual y vacío termino cariñoso encendió de ira las mejillas de Candy. Aquella era exactamente la forma en la que hablaba una persona que coqueteaba; claro que se suponía que ella iba a caer rendida a sus pies...

—¡Y no me llame querida! Cueste lo que cueste, me libraré de usted. Y sí tengo otra alternativa —decidió sin reflexionarlo—: Puedo irme a Morsham y comprarme una casa allí.

—¿Y cómo pretende —preguntó él— pagar esa casa? Usted no tiene dinero.

—Pero... cuando nos casamos usted dijo que me había asignado una gran suma.

—Suma que puede utilizar —le aclaró él— siempre que yo esté de acuerdo en lo que la utilice.

—¡Qué práctico es usted! —dijo Candy con desdén—. Se concedió el dinero a sí mismo.

Visto desde aquella perspectiva, lo que dijo Candy se ajustaba tanto a la realidad que Terry estuvo a punto de reír. Fijó la vista en aquellos tempestuosos ojos verdes, en las enrojecidas mejillas, preguntándose por qué, desde el primer momento, había sido capaz de hacerle reír, al tiempo que reflexionaba de dónde salía la imperiosa necesidad de apoderarse de ella y volverla dócil sin alterar su temple.

Candy había cambiado terriblemente en un año pero seguía pareciéndole la mujer que más se ajustaba a él de todas las conocidas o por conocer.

—Toda esta discusión sobre cuestiones legales a la fuerza me ha recordado que tengo unos derechos legales que no he reivindicado en más de un año —dijo, cogiéndola con firmeza por los brazos y acercándola a sus muslos.

—No tiene usted decencia... —saltó Candy, retorciéndose, presa de un temor ciego—. Sigo estando legalmente prometida a su primo.

Terry soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

—Eso sí es un argumento convincente.

—¡No quiero que me bese! —le advirtió ella, enfurecida, apartándose de él y poniendo las manos contra su pecho.

—¡Qué pena! —respondió él en voz baja, acercándola a su torso, rodeándola con sus brazos y bloqueándole los suyos—, porque quisiera comprobar si aún soy capaz de conseguir que se sienta «caliente».

—Está perdiendo el tiempo —exclamó Candy volviendo la cabeza, con un terrible sentimiento de humillación al ver que le recordaba lo perdidamente enamorada que había estado de él cuando le decía que sus besos le calentaban el corazón y el cuerpo. Según había podido oír, los besos de Terrence Graham habían conseguido subir la temperatura de la mitad de la población femenina de Inglaterra—Entonces yo era una niña ingenua. Ahora soy una mujer adulta a la que han besado otros que lo han hecho exactamente igual que usted. ¡En realidad, mejor!

Terry contraatacó hundiendo los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre en la espesa cabellera de Candy y apretando con fuerza su nuca.

—¿Cuántos ha habido? —preguntó con la mandíbula en tensión.

—¡Docenas! Cien! —dijo, molesta.

—En este caso —dijo él en voz baja y en tono despiadado—seguro que ha aprendido lo suficiente para encender mi pasión.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, los labios de Terry se pegaron a los suyos con rabiosa actitud posesiva y empezaron a moverse en un implacable, duro beso que no tenía nada que ver con aquellos tan cariñosos que le había dado Tony o algún otro que ocasionalmente había intentado algún caballero terriblemente acalorado, impaciente por descubrir si ella iba a permitirle aquella libertad. El beso de Terry no tenía nada que ver con los demás porque bajo la rudeza se escondía, una exigente persuasión, la insistencia de que ella respondiera, pues, si cedía, el beso iba a dulcificarse y convertirse en algo muy distinto.

Candy notó la promesa formulada en silencio, lo comprendió sin saber cómo, y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar de terror al notar que la boca de él perdía tosquedad y empezaba a amoldarse a los contornos de la de ella, siguiendo sus labios con suave e inquisitiva intensidad, empujándolos a participar en el beso.

Una respiración entrecortada hizo que Terry la soltara un poco y que ella se volviera, aún sujeta por su brazo, y ambos se encontraran ante la mirada aterrorizada de Higgins, que hacía pasar a tres visitas, entre las que se encontraba lord Kleiss, al despacho.

El mayordomo y los tres hombres se detuvieron en seco.

—Di... disculpe, Excelencia—dijo de repente Higgins, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez desde que le conocía Candy—, creí entender que me había dicho que cuando llegara el conde...

—Os veo dentro de un cuarto de hora —dijo Terry a sus tres amigos.

Salieron, pero antes Candy se fijó en las expresiones divertidas de los tres y entonces se volvió hacia Terry. humillada e indignada.

—¡Van a creer que tenemos la intención de seguir besándonos durante un cuarto de hora!—exclamó—Supongo que se sentirá satisfecho, mal...

—¿Satisfecho? —la interrumpió él riendo mientras observaba con detención a su joven apasionada, desconocida y terriblemente atractiva esposa, a aquella que en un tiempo le había contemplado con ingenua admiración en sus resplandecientes ojos verdes. Ya no quedaba rastro de los rebeldes rizos. No quedaba rastro de admiración en sus ojos. Ni rastro de la niña con aire de mozalbete con la que se había casado. En su lugar veía a la cautivadora beldad de temperamento inquietante por la que sentía una incontrolable e irracional necesidad de domar y obligar a que respondiera como había hecho en otra época—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¡Si a eso no merece la pena llamarle beso!

—¡No me refería a esto! —exclamó ella, abatida—. Hace tres días me casaba con otro hombre. ¿Tiene idea de lo raro que les habrá parecido a esos hombres ver que usted me besaba?

—No creo que nada de lo que hagamos nosotros pueda parecerle ya raro a nadie —respondió Terry en un tono entre alegre e irónico—, sobre todo después de haber presenciado el divertido espectáculo de verme aparecer a mí en su boda para detenerla.

Por primera vez Candy pensó en lo cómico que había tenido que resultar aquello para la aristocracia y violento para él, y se sintió un poco compensada.

—Adelante, ríase tanto como quiera —dijo él secamente, percatándose de que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse fría y distante—. Si es para desternillarse...

—Pero no —le rectificó Candy manteniendo una expresión terriblemente seria— en aquellos momentos.

—No —reconoció él, y de pronto una indolente y abrumadora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Tenía que haber visto la cara que puso cuando se volvió en el altar y me vio allí de pie. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Terry recordó que, por un brevíssimo instante, la había visto rebosante de alegría, como si estuviera viendo a alguien muy querido.

—Y usted era la encarnación de la ira divina —dijo ella, inquieta ante el encanto y el magnetismo que transmitía él.

—Me sentí ridículo.

La capacidad de reírse de sí mismo provocó en ella una admiración que no estaba dispuesta a admitir y durante un momento tampoco quiso pensar en todo lo que le habían contado sobre él. Retrocedió en el tiempo y él volvió a ser el hombre atractivo, sonriente y cautivador con el que se había casado, el que bromeaba con ella y el que había organizado una parodia de duelo en el claro del bosque. Sin darse cuenta de que los segundos iban pasando, Candy levantó la vista hacia aquellos ojos azules, audaces y fascinantes mientras su aturdida cabeza aceptaba completamente que era cierto que Jordan estaba vivo, que aquello no era un sueño que iba a acabar como habían acabado los demás.

Terry vivía, e increíblemente era su marido. Como mínimo por el momento.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que le costó darse cuenta de que la mirada de él se había centrado en sus labios y que sus brazos la rodeaban y la atraían hacia sí.

—¡No! Yo...

Terry ahogó su objeción con un ávido y terriblemente excitante beso. De pronto se había disipado la irritación que afianzaba su resistencia. Y el traídor cuerpo de Candy perdió la rigidez al tiempo que el toque de atención que emitía su mente quedaba ahogado por la aceleración del corazón y el extraordinario placer que le producía encontrarse en los firmes brazos de su marido, al que había dado por muerto. Una fornida mano masculina sujetó su nuca, los largos dedos la acariciaron y tranquilizaron, mientras la otra descendía por su espalda e iba acercando su cuerpo al de él.

Los cálidos labios de Terry iban moviéndose sobre los de ella y la sensación de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo le resultaba extraordinariamente familiar, pues todo aquello lo había vivido en sueños miles de veces. Consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego, le permitió que la besara, concediéndose a si misma, tan solo por una vez, el prohibido y fugaz placer de aquella boca, de aquellas manos y de aquel cuerpo. Pero Candy no respondió, no se atrevió a responder.

Terry apartó los labios de los de ella y con ellos le rozó cálidamente la sien.

—Bésame —susurró, ya que el vibrante aliento difundió el ardor por todo el cuerpo—. Bésame —insistió él con vehemencia, recorriendo con los labios su mejilla, la sensual curva del cuello y la oreja. Hizo deslizar las manos por su cabellera y, sujetándole luego la cabeza, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos mientras le decía en tono provocador, desafiante—:¿Has olvidado cómo se hace?

Candy hubiera preferido morir antes de darle a entender que él había sido el único que la había besado en los labios en los últimos quince meses, pero tenía la impresión de que Terry lo había intuido.

—No —dijo temblorosa.

Los labios de él se apoderaron de nuevo de los suyos en otro largo e incitante beso.

—Bésame, princesa —insistió, pasando los labios por la sien, la oreja, la mejilla—. Quiero comprobar si es algo tan delicioso como lo recuerdo.

Candy no podía soportar el conmovedor descubrimiento de que él también había recordado sus besos. Con un gemido de desesperación casi imperceptible, volvió la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de él mientras le acariciaba el pecho. La boca de Terry se inclinó con pasión en la de ella y entonces los labios de Candy cedieron ante el tímido y tierno beso, se abrieron ante la sensual presión y la lengua de él penetró en su boca tomando posesión de ella.

Perdida en el tempestuoso mar del deseo, la confusión y el ansia, Candy notó cómo la mano de Terry se abría en la parte inferior de su espalda, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el de él, pero en lugar de oponer resistencia, hizo deslizar las manos hacia sus hombros y, sin conciencia de ello, amoldó su cuerpo a los duros contornos de los de él. Se estremeció al acoplarse ambos cuerpos y entonces Terry la estrechó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el pecho, con el pulgar seguía el contorno del pezón y la boca se sumergía en la de ella una y otra vez con una salvaje excitación, incrementando cada vez más el ritmo del beso y haciéndole perder la cabeza con el anhelo. El eterno y embriagador beso, la provocadora calidez de sus manos que no cesaban de acariciarle la cintura, los senos, la fuerza de las piernas y los muslos de él contra los suyos ejercieron una especie de magia en Candy; respondió con todo el ardor que había sentido en otro momento, aunque esta vez la incertidumbre quedó contrarrestada por el deseo de fundir su cuerpo con el suyo, de hacerse la idea por un momento de que Terry era todo aquello que ella había deseado que fuera.

Lo único que veía él era que la mujer que tenía entre los brazos respondía al beso con más vehemencia que nunca y aquello tenía unos efectos devastadores sobre su cuerpo hambriento. Cuando la lengua de ella rozó sus labios, Terry la apretó contra él de forma que penetrara más adentro mientras el deseo empujaba en su torrente como un reguero de pólvora. Controlando como pudo el impulso que le pedía que se tumbaran sobre la alfombra e hicieran el amor allí mismo, apartó los labios de los de ella, inspiró lenta y entrecortadamente y expulsó el aire con más lentitud aún. Sin duda, su esposa había avanzado mucho en el arte de besar mientras él se pudría en la cárcel, pensó con aire triste.

Volviendo lentamente en sí entre la neblina del deseo, Candy miró aquellos hipnóticos ojos, contemplando algo aturdida cómo el color pasaba de la difuminada oscuridad de la pasión al enigmático tono zafiro, al tiempo que ella volvía lentamente a la realidad. Con la mano aún en su nuca, se le ocurrió que la piel de Terry ardía bajo sus dedos. «Enciéndeme», había dicho él, provocador.

El orgullo y la satisfacción se apoderaron de ella al darse cuenta de que al parecer lo había conseguido, y sus suaves labios dibujaron una inconsciente e insinuante sonrisa. Él se percató del gesto y fijó la vista en sus verdes ojos. Su mandíbula registró la tensión al apartar los brazos de ella y retroceder un paso.

—La felicito —dijo en tono cortante. Candy observó como su estado de ánimo experimentaba un cambio significativo—Ha aprendido mucho en este último año.

Un año atrás, confirmó la embotada mente de Candy, él la había considerado una ingenua, una lamentable nulidad.

Simulando una sonrisa, dijo a la ligera:

—Hace un año usted me tenía por una niña terriblemente cándida. Ahora se queja de que no lo soy. A usted no hay forma de complacerle.

Lo que acabó de mortificarla fue que él no negara su ingenuidad.

—Podemos discutir cómo puede «complacerme» esta noche en la cama, cuando vuelva yo del Whipe. Mientras tanto—siguió en el tono implacable y autoritario de quien dicta una orden—: Quiero que comprenda unas cuantas cosas. En primer lugar, puede empezar a quitarse de la cabeza lo de la anulación. Lo mismo que el divorcio. En segundo lugar, se han acabado las parodias de duelo, las exhibiciones con ese pantalón que lleva usted ahora, las carreras por los parques y las apariciones públicas con otro hombre que no sea yo. ¿Está claro? No va a salir con otro que no sea yo.

La indignación se apoderó de Candy.

—¡Quién se cree usted que es! —exclamó, enrojecida de ira.

No había cambiado lo más mínimo en dos años. Seguía con la idea de encerrarla bajo llave. Seguro que aún tenía la intención de llevarla a Devon.

—Sé perfectamente quién soy yo, Candy —exclamó él con aire enigmático—. Aunque no sepa quién és usted. Es decir, aunque ya no lo sepa.

—Estoy convencida de que no lo sabe —replicó élla, controlando prudentemente las ganas de advertirle por adelantado que pretendía desafiarle—. Usted pensó que se había casado con una mujer sumisa que le adoraba y se desvivía por satisfacer todos sus antojos, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —admitió él, erguido.

—Pues no era eso.

—Pero lo será.

Candy hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y se volvió, negándose de forma harto significativa a inclinarse ante él.

—Se equivoca, Su Excelencia —dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Me llamo —respondió él en tono cáustico— Terry.

Candy se detuvo y volvió un poco la cabeza, con las cejas algo arqueadas simulando sorpresa, y las mejillas encendidas. En otro momento había ansiado el permiso de utilizar su nombre de pila, ahora le complacía rechazarlo.

—Lo sé —dijo y, con aire tranquilo y desafiante, añadió—Excelencia.

Habiéndole informado de que no deseaba la intimidad del tuteo, siguió hacia la puerta, notando los ojos de él como dos barrenas contra su espalda y rezando para que las rodillas no le fallaran y pudiera seguir disimulando el nerviosismo.

Cuando puso la mano en el pomo, la voz de él, grave y lúgubre, rasgó el silencio.

—¡Candice!

Tuvo un sobresalto y contra su voluntad respondió:

—¿Sí?

—Piénselo bien antes de cometer el error de desobedecer mis órdenes, porque le prometo que lo lamentará.

Si bien aquella suave voz despertó un poco la alarma en ella, Candy levantó la cabeza para decirle:

—¿Ha terminado usted?

—Sí. Al salir, mándeme a Higgins aquí.

La mención del mayordomo recordó a Candy la aflicción que vivían sus propios sirvientes y dio media vuelta preparada para el último dardo:

—La próxima vez que desee tomar represalías conmigo por algún error que haya cometido contra usted, me hará el favor de no tomarla con mis sirvientes. Esos dos amables ancianos a los que ha desterrado usted está mañana a la cocina son lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido en mi vida. Flanagan me enseñó a pescar y a nadar. Withman me hizo con sus propias manos una casa de muñecas y más tarde me construyó una balsa y me enseñó a manejarla. No voy a permitir que les maltrate o les humille.

—Dígale a Higgins —le interrumpió él fríamente— que los ponga a trabajar donde le parezca a usted siempre que no sea en la puerta principal.

Cuando por fin salió y cerró la puerta, Terry se sentó y frunció el ceño. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto: que ella comprendiera las normas que tendría que seguir a partir de ahora, y estaba convencido de que iba a obedecerlas. Le resultaba inconcebible la idea de que una mujer, en especial una joven que en otra época le había idolatrado, pudiera desobedecerle. Por otra parte, aquel deseo incontrolable que había sentido unos momentos antes le había sorprendido, incomodado y disgustado terriblemente, a pesar de comprender que en parte se debía al año pasado en forzada abstinencia.

Se dio cuenta de que Candy nunca sería la mujer sumisa de sus sueños, pero podía sentirse compensado con su orgulloso carácter. Nunca se aburriría con ella y además no era mentirosa ni cobarde. En la última media hora, le había presentado una lista con todas sus amantes, aparte de haber admitido abiertamente lo que había hecho durante los dos últimos años; además, había conseguido enojarle, divertirle y excitarle sexualmente. Realmente no iba a aburrirse con ella.

Cogió la pluma que tenía sobre el escritorio y empezó a jugar con aire ausente mientras un amago de sonrisa empezaba a sustituir su expresión ceñuda. ¡Qué encantadora le había parecido con aquellos encendidos ojos que parecían llamas de color verde y las mejillas de porcelana teñidas de rojo!

Mientras supiera comportarse, él estaba dispuesto a dejar que disfrutara de su posición como duquesa de Grandchester. Pero sólo si se comportaba...

Apareció Higgins en la puerta, seguido por John Klaiss.

—Por lo que veo —dijo John sonriendo— vas avanzando con tu esposa...

—Se portará bien —respondió Terry con toda la confianza del mundo.

—Si es así, puede que estés de humor para pasar por el Whipe esta noche...

—Perfecto —dijo Terry, y ambos se dispusieron a hablar sobre la empresa de minería de la que ambos eran propietarios.

Continuara...

Guest chapter 21 . 2h ago

Ya nos habías dicho que en la tercera parte estaría Susana, pero que entrada tuvo, casi como si fuera la esposa y se atrevió a amenazar a candy con Terry. Terry esta entre la espada y la pared, que hará ahora, le impondrá la amante a candy. Es Susana con quien si se quería casar Terry. Jajaja candy vino a ponerle la vida al revés a territo.

R/ Hola, la verdad no entiendo yu comentario...me perdi! Susana no ha entrado de firma en accion.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Candy fue directamente del despacho de Terry al vestíbulo, donde informó al mayordomo de que Flanagan y Withman no tenían que permanecer en la cocina, y luego dijo a Higgins que se los mandara a los dos al salón matutino, antes de encaminarse por el pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En general, aquel salón, con su alegre decoración en tonos amarillos y la vista al jardín, la animaba, pero en aquellos momentos, al cerrar la puerta desapareció súbitamente de su rostro la sonrisa que había mantenido en él ante el servicio. La energía que había simulado la abandonó al acercarse al ventanal y fijar la vista distraídamente en el jardín. Tenía la impresión de haber librado una auténtica batalla con un ejército de gigantes. Y de haberla perdido.

La vergüenza y el terror se apoderaron de ella al cubrirse el rostro con las manos y enfrentarse amargamente a la espantosa verdad. Físicamente no era más inmune a los atractivos de Terrence Graham que un año antes. Realmente era capaz de resistir su enojo, pero no su sonrisa ni sus besos. La dulce pasión de éstos había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. A pesar de la experiencia que había ido adquiriendo durante los últimos meses, a pesar de todo lo que había sabido sobre él, Terry Graham seguía siendo capaz de despertar todo tipo de ansias en su interior, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando ella era una inexperta muchacha de diecisiete años.

Después de todo este tiempo, su sonrisa aún la derretía y sus besos encendían su pasión hasta entregarse a él. Hizo un suspiro de tristeza al apoyar la frente en el fino y limpio cristal de la ventana. Desde el momento en que habían salido de la iglesia el día anterior, había estado convencida de que nunca más sentiría nada por él. Y una de sus indolentes sonrisas, un beso y su contacto la habían llevado a descubrir que estaba equivocada. En lo referente a Terry, estaba tan desprotegida como siempre.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo en un suspiro en voz alta, pensando en qué tipo de brujería podía provocar aquel efecto en las mujeres. Y en ella misma, cuando no albergaba ilusión alguna sobre los sentimientos de ternura que pudiera tener por ella.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que le daba a entender que había conseguido algo extraordinario cada vez que le hacía sonreír o reír? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir luchando contra aquella estúpida e ingenua sensación de que, si se lo proponía, algún día iba a significar algo para él, algún día conseguiría apaciguarle y tranquilizarle, y fundir el cinismo de sus ojos? Evidentemente, él lograba que todas las mujeres se sintieran así, les hacía creer que si perseveraban, significarían para él lo que no había significado ninguna otra; sin duda aquello explicaba que incluso las más experimentadas y refinadas hicieran lo que fuera para complacerle. Ellas, sin embargo, no corrían el mismo peligro que Candy, pues no se habían casado con él. Y aquella noche, Terry no solo pensaba en los besos de ella. «Podemos discutir como puede complacerme esta noche en la cama.»

«Esta noche en la cama...» en la cama... Su traídora mente empezó a presentarle los atormentadores recuerdos de aquella noche en la posada, y Candy quiso quitárselos de la cabeza, enojada, negando al mismo tiempo la calidez que ya la estaba invadiendo. No podía ni quería permitir que él se la llevara a la cama aquella noche ni cualquier otra noche. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía entrar de nuevo en su vida, acostarse con ella sin simular siquiera que le hacía la corte, como sabía ella ahora que hacían los caballeros de la alta sociedad? Terry jamás se había molestado en cortejarla, pensaba ella llena de ira, sin ninguna lógica.

Si por ella fuera, aquella noche podía buscarse la cama que quisiera en Londres y la mujer que quisiera de entre el montón que —según las habladurías— estaba deseoso de sus «favores». Lo más seguro era que la noche anterior lo hubiera hecho. Probablemente la habría pasado en casa de su amante. Hoy quizá veria a otra antes de acostarse con ella.

Aquella idea la enojó tanto que casi la puso enferma. Apartó las manos de la cabeza y miró a uno y otro lado de la alegre estancia como si buscara la forma de escapar de allí. Para no volverse loca y no perder la calma tendría que encontrar el sistema, decidió a la desesperada, de largarse de allí. De huir de él. No estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a otra hecatombe emocional. Lo que deseaba era la tranquilidad. Tranquilidad, calma y realidad para el resto de su vida.

Al pensar en irse de Londres y dejar las amistades que había hecho allí, sintió una cierta tristeza, pero ésta quedó enseguida compensada por la idea de encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad en otra parte. Hacía solo un día que había llegado Terry y los celos eran ya un martirio para ella. La idea de volver a Morsham, que se le había ocurrido sin reflexionarlo el día anterior al hablar con Karen, estaba adquiriendo nuevos visos ahora mismo, surgía en el horizonte como un dulce refugio que la esperaba.

De todas formas, si quería encontrar el camino de vuelta a su vida de antes, sabía que no tenía que esperar de brazos cruzados que el destino le echara una mano. Se le ocurrió que el destino nunca había sido para ella un aliado de confianza. Al contrario, el destino la había obligado a casarse con un hombre que no la quería y que encima era un canalla. El destino lo había traído de vuelta y ahora se suponía que debía someterse con docilidad a los antojos de alguien que seguía sin tenerle aprecio y que, aparte de ser un canalla, era un hombre arrogante, autoritario y carente de sentimientos.

Por desgracia había aprendido que las mujeres, en especial en las clases altas, eran como bienes muebles, y las seleccionaban, como a las yeguas, por su linaje; los hombres que se apareaban con ellas para tener un heredero aristocrático adecuado, y luego las olvidaban. Pero ella no era una hembra inútil, de alta alcurnia, pensó, animándose.

Alexandra había cuidado de si misma, de su madre, de su casa y de dos criados viejos, con muy buen tino, desde los catorce años.

Sin duda, ahora, ya adulta, podía volver a su vida anterior y solucionarlo todo con más habilidad. Podía hacer lo que había esperado de ella su abuelo: que siguiera su mismo camino y enseñara a leer y a escribir a los niños. Como mujer casada y respetable, estaba casi convencida de que la gente del pueblo no le haría el vacío por aquel leve error del pasado. Y aunque la aislaran, estaba segura de que prefería vivir así hasta que la perdonaran que seguir con su vida actual como una pluma que se deja llevar por los antojos del pasado y los caprichos de un hombre cruel e indómito.

Había llegado el momento, decidió, resuelta, de hacerse cargo de su propia vida y elegir qué dirección iba a tomar. Lo último le parecía muy fácil: solo veía una dirección, la de vuelta. Volvería a su casa y sería dueña de su propia vida. Pero para conseguirlo, tenía que disuadir al marido que ella no quería de la absurda decisión que había tomado de seguir manteniéndola como esposa. Y también le hacía falta dinero.

La segunda parte era lo que más la preocupaba. No disponía más que del dinero procedente de la última asignación trimestral que le había entregado Tony, y con ello no tendría suficiente para arrendar una finca, comprar leña para el invierno, además de todo lo que iban a necesitar ella, Withman y Flanagan hasta que pusieran en funcionamiento la huerta. Para todo ello necesitaba su asignación multiplicada por diez. No podía vender las joyas que le habían entregado la duquesa y Tony; eran recuerdos familiares y en realidad no le pertenecían. Lo único de valor que poseía era el reloj de su abuelo. Con un terrible dolor decidió que iba a venderlo. Tendría que venderlo, y deprisa, sin malgastar un tiempo valiosísimo. Por desgracia había comprendido que éste era el aliado de Terry y su enemigo. Con el tiempo y la proximidad, pensaba, aterrorizada, que

Terry conseguiría que ella se derritiera entre sus brazos.

Algo más animada al disponer de un plan, se dirigió a la mesa en la que siempre tomaba el té con Tony después de la esgrima. Se estaba sirviendo una taza de la bandeja que el servicio había dejado allí para ella cuando aparecieron sus fieles y ancianos amigos.

—Válgame, Dios, señorita Candy, en que embrollo se ha metido usted está vez! —exclamó Withman , prescindiendo del tacto, la formalidad o el preámbulo, centrando la vista en su rostro a través de los lentes que le había comprado ella y que le permitían ver mucho más que antes.

Restregándose las manos con inquietud, se sentó ante ella a la mesa, como había hecho siempre en Morsham, cuando formaban una «familia». Flanagan se situó al otro lado y aguzó el oído mientras Withman seguía—: Oí lo que le decía ayer el duque cuando se encontraron ustedes y se lo conté a Flanagan . Su esposo es una persona sin sentimientos, la verdad, de lo contrario no la habría destrozado a usted como lo ha hecho. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó, preocupadísimo por ella.

Candy miró a los dos hombres que la habían cuidado, animado, que le habían hecho compañía toda la vida, y sonrió lánguidamente. Sabía que no iba a sacar nada mintiéndoles; si bien tenían algún problema físico, mentalmente estaban sanísimos. En realidad, se veía que eran más avispados ahora que en los tiempos en que eran capaces de captar de antemano cualquiera de sus travesuras.

—Vamos a volver a Morsham —dijo ella, apartándose un mechón de la frente con aire cansado.

—¡Morsham! —murmuró Flanagan en tono reverente como si ella hubiera dicho el «Cielo.

—Pero me hace falta dinero para hacerlo, pues no tengo más que la asignación del último trimestre.

—¡Dinero! —exclamó Withman en tono triste—. Nunca ha tenido usted dinero, señorita Candy. Incluso en vida de su padre, maldita sea su...

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Candy en el acto—. No hay que hablar mal de los difuntos.

—En mi opinión —comentó Flanagan con majestuosa aversión—, fue una lástima que salvara usted la vida a Grandchester. En lugar de disparar contra su atacante tenía que haber disparado contra él.

—Y luego —añadió Withman — tenía que haberle clavado una estaca en el corazón, así el vampiro no habría vuelto de entre los muertos para hacerle la vida imposible.

Aquellas sangrientas palabras hicieron estremecer a Candy pero al mismo tiempo le arrancaron una sonrisa. Ya más tranquila, suspiró profundamente y, en un tono resuelto que dejaba claro que no admitía discusión, dijo a Flanagan:

—El reloj de oro de mi abuelo está en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Llévelo a Bond Street y véndaselo al joyero que le dé más por él.

Flanagan abrió la boca para protestar, pero vio la expresión testaruda en su fino mentón y asintió a regañadientes.

—Hágalo ahora mismo, Flanagan —añadió en un tono marcado por la aflicción—, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Cuando se hubo marchado Flanagan , Withman puso su mano surcada de venas sobre la delicada mano de ella.

—Flanagan y yo disponemos de una pequeña suma que hemos ido ahorrando en los últimos veinte años. No es mucho... diecisiete libras y dos chelines entre los dos.

—No. De ninguna de las maneras —dijo Candy con gran firmeza—. Ustedes tienen que guardar su...El sonido de los majestuosos pasos de Higgins retumbó en el pasillo camino del salón y Withman se puso de pie de un salto con asombrosa agilidad.

— Higgins se pone enfermo cada vez que nos ve hablando amistosamente —explicó el criado sin que hiciera falta, mientras cogía con energía la servilleta de hilo amarilla que tenía al lado del platito y sacudía con vigor las imaginarias migas de la mesa. Aquélla fue la escena que complació a Higgins al entrar en el salón para comunicar a Candy que sir Robert Robson deseaba ver a Su Excelencia.

Unos minutos más tarde entró Rob, se sentó frente a la mesa, indicó a Withman con un altivo gesto que le sirviera el té y empezó a obsequiarla con los «deliciosos detalles» de su entrevista con Halcón la noche anterior.

A mitad del sorprendente relato, Candy se incorporó un poco en la silla y exclamó en tono acusador aunque en voz baja:

—Le contó todo esto de mí?

—No me miré como si fuera una serpiente, Candy —dijo Rob con aire despreocupado mientras se servía un poco de leche en la taza—. Le conté todo esto para que supiera que usted había tenido un éxito rotundo esta temporada y así cuando descubriera, porque le aseguro que lo hará, que al llegar a la ciudad metió unas cuantas veces la pata, no se sintiera tan satisfecho. Karen pasó por casa justamente para decirme que hiciera esto, pero yo ya me había adelantado y había visto a Halcón antes.

Sin tener en cuenta la expresión de sorpresa de ella, siguió risueño:

—Y también lo hice porque me apetecía ver la cara que ponía al enterarse, aunque, como le he dicho, ésta fue la razón básica que me llevó a verle. En realidad — añadió después de tomar un delicado sorbo de té y colocar de nuevo la taza de Sévres en el platito—, eso de pasar un momento por Mount Street para verle anoche fue el primer gesto realmente noble de mi vida, algo que temo que indica una cierta debilidad en mi carácter de la que debo culparla a usted.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Candy, tan angustiada y trastornada que hasta empezaba a sentirse mareada—. ¿A eso le llama debilidad de carácter?

—Nobleza, querida mía. Cuando me mira usted con esos inmensos y bellos ojos a veces tengo la impresión que está viendo en mí algo mejor, alguna virtud que no alcanzo a ver cuando me pongo ante el espejo. Anoche, de repente, sentí la necesidad de hacer algo mejor, algo virtuoso, y por ello me lancé a ver a Halcón con la noble intención de salvaguardar su orgullo. Algo repugnante para una persona como yo, de lo que ahora mismo me arrepiento. —Parecía tan indignado por su propia actitud que Candy tuvo que disimular una sonrisa ocultando sus labios tras la taza mientras él seguía—: Por desgracia, probablemente no haya servido para nada mi espléndido gesto. No creo que Halcón me prestara atención, a pesar de que insistí durante casi una hora.

—Sí le hizo caso —respondió Candy en tono irónico—. Esta mañana me ha entregado una lista en la que se incluían todas las faltas cometidas por mí y me ha pedido que confesara mi culpa o las negara.

Los ojos de Rob se abrieron de puro placer.

—¿De verdad? Anoche tuve la impresión de que lo que le decía le sacaba de quicio, pero con Halcón nunca se sabe. ¿Y qué ha hecho usted, admitirlo o negarlo?

Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa e inquieta para seguir ahí sentada, por ello dejó la taza y, con un gesto de disculpa, se levantó, se dirigió hacia el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana y empezó a ahuecar los cojines estampados en tonos amarillos.

—Admitirlo, por supuesto.

Robert se volvió para mirarla y estudió con detenimiento su perfil.

—Por lo que veo, no todo el monte es orégano entre la pareja que ha vuelto a reunirse...—Cuando Candy lo negó con la cabeza, con un gesto distraído, él sonrió satisfecho—De todas formas, supongo que es usted consciente de que tiene a la sociedad en ascuas, a la espera de verla sucumbir de nuevo ante los famosos encantos de Halcón. Hoy por hoy, las posibilidades de que se comporte usted como su adorable esposa el día de la Carrera de la Reina se sitúan en cuatro a uno.

Candy se volvió para mirarle a los ojos, enojada y horrorizada.

—¿Cómo? —dijo suspirando asqueada, sin acertar a creer lo que oía—. ¿Qué me está diciendo?

—Hablo de las apuestas —respondió Rob, escueto—. Cuatro contra uno a favor de que colocará usted la cinta en el brazo de Halcón y le animará en la carrera. Algo muy hogareño.

Candy no sabía que alguien podía sentir tal repulsión por una persona a la que había empezado a odiar.

—¿Apuestan por una cosa como ésta? —saltó.

—Por supuesto. El día de la Carrera de la Reina es tradicional que una dama muestre sus preferencias por un caballero que participa en la contienda quitándose la de su sombrero y atándola a su brazo para darle buena suerte y animarle. Es una de las pocas muestras de afecto que nos permitimos los aristócratas, sobre todo porque la discusión sobre quién lleva en definitiva los colores de una determinada dama nos proporciona alimento para todo tipo de conjeturas durante los dos meses de invierno que siguen. Ahora mismo las probabilidades se sitúan a favor de cuatro a uno de que usted ate la cinta en el brazo de Halcón.

Momentáneamente distraída de sus acuciantes problemas a causa de un insignificante detalle, Candy miró con recelo a Robert.

—¿Qué ha apostado usted?

—Aún no lo he hecho. He pensado pasar primero por aquí para tantear el ambiente antes de acercarme al Whipe.—Secándose con finura los labios con una servilleta, Robert se levantó, le besó la mano y le dijo en tono desafiante—: Bien, querida mía, ¿qué va a ser? ¿Va a demostrar su afecto a su esposo haciendo que lleve sus colores el siete de septiembre?

—¡Ni hablar! —respondió ella, estremeciéndose al pensar en aquel espectáculo público por un hombre que todo el mundo sabía que no sentía nada por ella.

—¿Seguro? Miré que no me gustaría perder mil libras...

—Su dinero está a salvo —respondió ella con amargura, sentándose en el sofá estampado y mirándose las manos.

Robert se disponía a marcharse cuando Candy le llamó, animada, y se levantó como si se hubiera prendido fuego en el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Se acercó al joven aristócrata para decirle—: Es usted un encanto, Rob. ¡Qué listo es! Si no estuviera casada me inclinaría por usted.

El hombre no respondió a los halagos pero la miró divertido, arqueando una ceja.

—Dígame que me hará un pequeño favor, se lo ruego —le dijo con gracia.

—¿De qué se trata?

Candy aspiró profundamente, sin acabarse de creer que el destino le brindaba la solución perfecta a lo que ella había planificado, un dilema irresoluble.

—¿No podría... apostar por mí?

La expresión de desconcierto fue sustituida por otra de comprensión, y a ésta le siguió otra de incontenible alegría.

—Me imagino que podría hacerlo. ¿Podrá pagar si pierde?

—¡Es imposible que pierda! —exclamó ella, feliz—. Si no lo he entendido mal, todo lo que tengo que hacer para ganar es acudir a la Carrera de la Reina y atar la cinta en el brazo de Halcón...

—Eso es todo.

Incapaz de reprimir su emoción, Candy tomó la mano de Robert y le miró a los ojos, impaciente.

—Dígame que lo hará por mí, Rob. Es más importante de lo que se imagina.

Una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —respondió, mirándola con más respeto y un gesto de aprobación—. Como habrá podido suponer, su marido y yo nunca nos hemos podido ver. —Vio su sonrisa desconcertada y soltó un exagerado suspiro ante aquella señal de ingenuidad—. Si su marido me hubiera hecho el favor de seguir «difunto» y si Tony hubiera sabido dar el último suspiro sin haber puesto en el mundo un heredero, yo, o mis herederos, seríamos los próximos Grandchester. Usted misma ha visto a Bertie, el hermano de Tony, un muchacho delicado que ha tenido durante sus veinte años un pie al borde del otro barrio. Al parecer tuvo algún problema al nacer.

Candy, que no tenía idea de que Robert estuviera situado en un lugar tan prominente entre los herederos de la ascendencia, movió lentamente la cabeza.

—Sabía que era pariente nuestro, de los Graham, me refiero, pero creía que se trataba de un parentesco lejano, que tal vez fueran primos de cuarto o de quinto grado.

—Así es. Pero a excepción de Terry y de los padres de Tony, el resto de los Graham han tenido la terrible mala suerte de engendrar continuamente hijas en lugar de hijos, y además pocas. Por lo que parece, los varones de nuestra familia mueren jóvenes, y somos poco prolíficos a la hora de engendrar herederos, aunque —añadió intentando deliberadamente escandalizarla— nunca por falta de empeño.

—Un exceso de endogamia, imagino —intervino ella, procurando quitarse de la cabeza el bochorno que le había producido el comentario de Robert acerca del hecho amoroso—. Eso también se da en los pastores escoceses. A la aristocracia le hace falta sangre nueva, de lo contrario pronto veremos cómo se rascan detrás de la oreja y van perdiendo el pelo.

Robert echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vaya con la niña irrespetuosa! —exclamó aún rígido— Ha aprendido a simular normalidad cuando la escandalizan, pero a mi no me engaña. Siga practicando.—Luego añadió con brío—: Y volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿cuánto apuesta usted?

Candy se mordió el labio, temerosa de ofender a la fortuna, quien por fin le sonreía mostrándose excesivamente avariciosa.

—Dos mil libras —empezó, pero se interrumpió al advertir que Withman , situado detrás de Robert, tosía ruidosamente y luego se aclaraba la voz sellando un elocuente «Ejem».

Con expresión animada, Candy miró a Withman y luego a Robert y rectificó deprisa:

—Dos mil diecisiete libras...

—Ejem —repitió Withman —. Ejem.

—Dos mil —volvió a repetir Candy, obediente— diecisiete libras y dos chelines.

Robert, que no tenía un pelo de tonto, se volvió para mirar al lacayo con aire intrigado, recordando que unas semanas antes ella le había contado que la conocía desde niña.

—¿Cómo se llama usted? —dijo mirando a Withman con aire divertido y altanero.

— Withman , milord.

—Supongo que es usted el dueño de las diecisiete libras y los dos chelines...

—En efecto, milord, Flanagan y yo.

—¿Y quién es Flanagan?

—El mayordomo segundo —respondió Withman , y luego, perdiendo el control, añadió iracundo—, es decir, lo era hasta que apareció Su Alteza está mañana para degradarle.

Robert adoptó un aire ausente.

—Una pura delicia —murmuró, y luego retrocedió un paso e hizo una inclinación de cabeza dirigiéndose a Candy—. Me imagino que no asistirá al baile de los Linworthy esta noche...

Candy vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de decidir con una sonrisa maliciosa:

—Teniendo en cuenta que esta noche mi marido tiene un compromiso, no veo qué puede impedírmelo. —De forma increible y milagrosa, pronto tendría dinero suficiente para vivir a gusto diez años en Morsham. Por primera vez en su vida saboreaba la independencia, la libertad, y consideraba que esto era la felicidad. Era algo dulce, algo divino. Algo más embriagador que el vino. Le daba valentía. Con los ojos brillantes de alegría, añadió—: Y si sigue deseando medirse conmigo con el estoque, Rob, creo que mañana por la mañana sería ideal. Invite a quien quiera como espectador. ¡Invite a todo el mundo!

Por primera vez, Robert parecía intranquilo.

—Ni siquiera nuestro querido Tony, que le permitía hacer lo que le diera la gana, la dejó practicar con ninguno de nosotros. No creo que sea conveniente, querida mía, pues su marido probablemente se pondrá serio si se entera de ello.

—Lo siento, Rob —dijo ella, arrepentida en el acto—. Jamás haría algo que le ocasionara problema con...

—Era usted quien me preocupaba, mi querida niña, no yo. Yo no corro ningún peligro. Halcón no va a retarme... Él y yo somos demasiado civilizados para rebajarnos con una exhibición pública de furia desenfrenada, es decir, con un duelo. Por otro lado —añadió con más suavidad—, seguro que pronto encontrará la oportunidad de ajustarme las cuentas en privado. No se preocupe —añadió con la máxima despreocupación—. Sé controlar mis puños. Contrariamente a lo que pueda haber imaginado, hay un hombre bajo esos finos ropajes que llevo. —Dándole un galante beso en la mano, dijo secamente—: La buscaré esta noche en el baile de los Lindworthy.

Cuando Robert se hubo marchado, Candy cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura y se echó a reír mirando hacia el cielo.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias! —dijo a Dios, al destino y al ornamentado tedio. Rob le había dado la respuesta a la primera parte de su problema mostrándole una fuente de dinero, y ahora acababa de dar con la solución a la segunda parte: Terry Graham, tal como había observado ella en los dos últimos días, era un hombre acostumbrado a que le obedecieran al instante quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, incluyendo a su esposa, y eso exigía de forma incondicional. No era una persona habituada a que le desafiara un hombre, una mujer o un criado.

Así pues, decidió ella, alegre, en el desafío estaba la llave de su libertad. Lo que hacía falta eran unos cuantos desafíos inmediatos y flagrantes, unas salidas que le arrebataran la paz, se rieran de su autoridad y, lo más importante, le dejaran claro que estaría muchísimo más tranquilo si Candy se apartaba de su camino y de su vida.

—A Su Majestad —dijo Withman con aire irrespetuoso— no le gustará que apueste usted contra él ni que salga está noche. —Y frunciendo el ceño congesto preocupado, añadió—:Escuché por casualidad una conversación y oí que decía que no se lo permitiría.

Candy se echó a reír y abrazó al preocupado anciano.

—No va a enterarse de la apuesta —dijo, contenta—. Y si no le gusta que salga—añadió llena de júbilo, dispuesta a salir— siempre puede mandarme de vuelta a Morsham. ¡O concederme el divorcio!

Tarareando una alegre melodía, se fue andando por el pasillo para dirigirse luego a la escalera. En dos meses, cuando cobrara la apuesta, podría alejarse de Terry Graham y vivir como una mujer rica en Morsham. Y lo que la alegraba también era saber que conseguiria el dinero gracias a su ingenio, aparte de que Terry nunca sabría de dónde lo había sacado. En la puerta de su despacho, donde se disponía a despedir a una visita, Terry observó como Candy subía airosa la escalera y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Pensó que tenía una voz muy bonita. Y que sus caderas se balanceaban con un tentador movimiento. Muy tentador.

La tranquilidad que la había mantenido animada toda la tarde seguía marcando el estado de ánimo de Candy en aquellos momentos en que se encontraba frente al tocador con la cabeza ladeada mirando el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea. Una hora y media antes había oído, cuando Terry había entrado en el dormitorio situado al lado del suyo, que decía a su ayuda de cámara que aquella noche se iba al Whipe. Hacia veinticinco minutos que había salido.

El Whipe quedaba cerca de la mansión de los Lindworthy, y para evitar toda posibilidad de encontrarlo aún abajo o en el camino, Candy pensó que lo mejor sería darle tiempo suficiente para que llegara a su destino antes de dirigirse ella al suyo.

Decidió que tenía que haber llegado ya al club y, volviéndose hacia la doncella francesa de mediana edad que le había procurado la duquesa, dijo animada:

—¿Me sienta bien, Marie?

Ella misma sabía que en su vida había tenido mejor aspecto.

—Va a dejarlos sin habla, Excelencia —dijo Marie sonriendo, convencida.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo —respondió ella con una risita compungida al observar en el espejo el extraordinario vestido de chiffon amarillo limón recogido en los hombros con unas minúsculas tablas que cruzaban en diagonal el canesú y ponían de relieve sus espléndidos senos formando un profundo y atrevido escote. Otros pliegues horizontales realzaban su estrecha cintura para dar un vuelo airoso a la amplia falda del vestido.

Unos largos guantes cubrían sus brazos hasta más arriba de los codos, y los diamantes destellaban en su garganta así como bajo las gráciles y rizadas mechas de delante de las orejas. Llevaba un elegante moño adornado con una tira de diamantes ingeniosamente intercalada entre el pelo.

La sencillez del peinado ponía de relieve sus finos rasgos y le daba el sofisticado aspecto que necesitaba para contrarrestar su juventud y hacer juego con el extraordinario vestido.

Cogió el bolsito bordado con cuentas y dijo con aire alegre:

—No me esperé despierta, Marie. Voy a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga.

No era cierto, pero Candy no tenía intención de volver a hacer el amor con Terry Graham y como mínimo aquella noche tenía un plan para evitarlo.

El Whipe, el club privado más selecto de Inglaterra, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que la última vez que Terry había pasado por delante de sus amplios miradores hacía más de un año. No obstante, en el momento en que se adentró en sus sagrados límites, se dio cuenta de que aquella noche algo había cambiado sutilmente.

Aquello era diferente a pesar de ser igual: las cómodas butacas seguían dispuestas alrededor de las mesas bajas para que los caballeros pudieran reclinarse en ellas tranquilamente mientras perdían o ganaban una fortuna con el simple gesto de dar la vuelta a una carta. El gran libro en el que se registraban las apuestas —un libro tan sagrado para los jugadores del Whipe como la Biblia para un metodista— seguía en su lugar habitual.

La única diferencia: aquella noche se había reunido alrededor de éste una muchedumbre.

—Grandchester! —exclamó una entusiasta voz, en realidad demasiado entusiasta, pues el grupo que se encontraba frente al libro de apuestas tuvo un sobresalto.

—Qué alegría tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros, Halcón —dijo lord Hurly, estrechándole la mano.

—Encantado de volverte a ver, Halcón —dijo otro, mientras amigos y conocidos se congregaban a su alrededor, impacientes por darle la bienvenida. Tal vez demasiado impacientes, pensaba Terry.

—Tómate algo, Terry —dijo John Kleiss en tono grave y, sin más, tomó una copa de madeira de la bandeja de un lacayo que las servía y la puso en la mano de Terry.

Éste, con una leve sonrisa de desconcierto ante el curioso comportamiento de Kleiss, devolvió la copa al sirviente.

—Whisky —dijo, escueto, y disculpándose, se acercó al libro de apuestas.

—¿Por qué estupidez apuestan hoy en día nuestros jóvenes?—preguntó—. Supongo que se acabaron las carreras de cerdos. —De repente seis hombres le impidieron el paso, distribuyéndose en semicírculo ante el libro de apuestas y simulando una animada conversación.

—Vaya tiempo que... La habrás pasado... Cuéntanos... ¿Cómo está lord Anthony?... ¿Está bien tu abuela? Sin que Terry le viera, John Kleiss hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que era inútil cerrarle el paso hacia el libro y el grupo de comprensivos maridos que había formado la barrera se apartó con aire incómodo.

—Mi abuela está perfectamente, Hurly —dijo Terry abriéndose paso—. Y Tony también.

Apoyándose en el respaldo de la butaca, empezó a hojear las páginas del libro, como había hecho antes con los periódicos atrasados, en un intento de ponerse al corriente de lo que ocurría en el mundo. Había apuestas sobre mil cosas, desde la fecha de la próxima tormenta de nieve hasta el peso del primogénito de Bascombe.

Ocho meses atrás, leyó Terry con humor, el joven lord Thornton había apostado mil libras a que su joven amigo el conde Stanley, dos meses después, tendría que guardar cama por un dolor de estómago. El 19 de diciembre, Thornton había apostado cien libras a que Stanley no se comería doce manzanas seguidas. Stanley ganó aquella apuesta. Pero él perdio mil libras al día siguiente. Terry soltó una risita, miró a sus amigos y comentó:

—Veo que Stanley sigue siendo un crédulo.

Eran algo típico los comentarios sobre las locuras en las apuestas de los jóvenes por parte de los mayores, más sensatos y aposentados. Los padres de los seis caballeros reunidos alrededor del libro —y sus padres antes que ellos—habían estado allí haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

En otra época, el comentario de Terry habría movido a sus amigos a responder con graciosas historias sobre otras apuestas o con algún inofensivo recuerdo sobre sus imprudentes flaquezas. Aquel día, sin embargo, los seis hombres le dirigieron una incómoda sonrisa y no le hicieron comentario alguno.

Lanzándoles una desconcertada mirada general, Terry centró de nuevo la atención en el libro. El silencio se apoderó del club cuando los caballeros instalados en las mesas dejaron el juego a la espera de lo que ocurría. Poco después, Terry pensó que conocía la razón de que se hubiera producido aquella atmósfera tan curiosa a su alrededor, pues a lo largo de todo el mes de mayo y el de junio encontró una página tras otra cubiertas por apuestas sobre qué pretendiente (entre montones de ellos) iba a elegir Candy como marido.

Molesto aunque no sorprendido, Terry volvió la página y se encontró con las que se centraban en la Carrera del día de la Reina y en si Candy ataría la cinta en su manga.

Echando una ojeada por encima a los nombres, se dio cuenta de que era el favorito, aunque hacia el final de la página figuraban unos cuantos nombres que habían apostado contra él. Le pareció irónico que Robson hubiera apostado aquel mismo día mil libras contra él. ¡Qué típico!

La siguiente era también contra él, mayor y con una cantidad bastante curiosa, 2.017,3 libras, avalada por Robson aunque a nombre de...

La ira se apoderó de él mientras se incorporaba y se volvía hacia sus amigos.

—Tendrán que disculparme, caballeros —dijo en tono suave aunque peligroso—, pero acabo de acordarme de que esta noche tengo otro compromiso —añadió y sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, se fue muy ofendido.

Los seis hombres que seguían junto al libro de apuestas se miraron consternados.

—Se va en busca de Robson —dijo en tono grave John Kleiss, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Se equivocaban.

—¡A casa! —gritó Terry al cochero al entrar en su coche. Jugueteando con los guantes, con los que se iba golpeando el muslo, Terry hizo el recorrido hasta el número 3 de Upper Brook Street en un estado de tranquilidad absoluta, planteándose una serie de métodos posiblemente gratificantes mediante los que pretendía impartir a su terriblemente obstinada e infiel esposa una lección que tenía merecida y que no iba a olvidar en su vida.

Jamás se había sentido tentado de pegar a una mujer, y en cambio en aquellos momentos nada le parecía tan satisfactorio como la idea de entrar en el dormitorio de Candy, ponerla sobre su regazo y zurrarla hasta cansarse. Decidió que aquel era un castigo muy adecuado por lo que él consideraba un acto de desafío público sumamente infantil.

Y después de aquello tenía intención de meterla en la cama y utilizarla para lo que la había creado Dios!

Con el malhumor que tenía, habría hecho todo aquello al pie de la letra. Pero, tal como le informó Higgins al pasar como un rayo ante él, directo hacia la escalera, Candy no estaba en casa.

Unos minutos antes, Terry habría jurado que no podía sentirse más enojado. Pero la noticia de que Candy se había rebelado desacatando sus órdenes y saliendo, cuando él le había precisado que tenía que permanecer en casa, le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Llame a su doncella —ordenó Terry en un tono que hizo retroceder a Higgins y luego le obligó a correr para cumplir su cometido.

Diez minutos después, a las diez y media, Terry se encontraba de camino hacia la mansión de los Lindworthy.

En aquel preciso instante, el mayordomo de los Lindworthy anunciaba en voz alta la llegada de:

—Su Excelencia la duquesa de Grabdchester!

Contemplando con displicencia las cabezas que iban volviéndose hacia ella y las miradas inquisitivas, Candy descendió con gracia la lujosa escalinata luciendo el conjunto más atrevido que se había puesto nunca en público. Le sentaba de perlas: aquella noche se sentía terrible y maravillosamente independiente.

A mitad de camino, echó un vistazo a la concurrencia para ver dónde se hallaban Robert, Karen o la duquesa viuda. A está fue a la primera que vio, de pie, rodeada por un grupo de amigas de su edad, y se dirigió hacia ella. Era un dechado de elegancia y juventud; sus ojos casi brillaban más que las joyas que lucía mientras se detenía de vez en cuando para hacer una leve y giá inclinación ante algún conocido.

—Buenas noches, mi querida señora —dijo Candy con aire alegre, dando un beso a la apergaminada mejilla de la duquesa.

—Veo que está animada, pequeña —respondió Su Excelencia, dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante y tomando su mano entre las de ella—. Y me alegra comprobar—añadió—que Terry ha hecho caso del excelente consejo que le he dado esta mañana y ha retirado la estúpida orden de no dejarla salir.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Candy hizo una respetuosa reverencia que en realidad fue una especie de giro grácil y, levantando luego la cabeza, declaró con desenvoltura:

—No, señora mía, no la ha retirado.

—Quiere decir...

—Exactamente.

—¡Oh!

Puesto que Candy sabía perfectamente cuál era la postura de la duquesa en cuanto a obligaciones conyugales, aquella reacción tan poco entusiasta frente a su rebelde comportamiento no le apagó lo más mínimo el ánimo. En realidad, tal como encaraba las cosas, creía que ya nada podría desanimarla, hasta que unos minutos después apareció Karen con expresión horrorizada.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así, Candy? —exclamó, tan alterada que ni siquiera se fijó en que la duquesa viuda estaba a su lado—. No encontrarías un solo marido que no estuviera dispuesto a retorcerte el pescuezo, incluyendo el mío, cuando se enteró. Has ido demasiado lejos, ¡eso ya no tiene ninguna gracia! Tú no puedes...

—¿Pero de qué me hablas? —la interrumpió Candy, pero el corazón empezaba ya a latirle con fuerza como reacción frente a las palabras de gran inquietud de su amiga, habitualmente tan imperturbable.

—Me refiero a la apuesta que has dicho a Rob que escribiera en tu nombre en el libro del Whipe, Candy.

—En mi nombre... —exclamó Candy, llena de incredulidad y muerta de miedo—. ¡Madre mía! ¡No tenía que haberlo hecho!

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó con brusquedad la duquesa viuda.

—¡Pues lo ha hecho! Y ahora todos los reunidos aquí están al corriente.

—¡Madre mía! —repitió Candy casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó la anciana en voz baja, aunque sonora.

Demasiado conmovida y enojada para responder a la abuela de Terry, Candy dejó que lo hiciera Karen. Se recogió la falda y se volvió intentando localizar a Rob. Pero lo que vio fue un montón de rostros masculinos que la observaban con aire hostil.

Por fin vio a Rob y se acercó a él con mirada asesina y corazón afligido.

—Candice, amor mío —dijo él, sonriendo— qué aspecto tan maravilloso... —alargó el brazo para cogerle la mano pero ella lo rechazó, mirándole con ojos enfurecidos y acusadores.

—¡Cómo ha podido hacerme esto! —exclamó con amargura—. ¿Por qué ha escrito la apuesta en un libro y ha puesto mi nombre al lado?

Por segunda vez desde que se habían conocido, Robert Robson perdió momentáneamente el control de su desabrida expresión.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó en voz baja, indignado—. Yo he hecho lo que usted quería que hiciera. Pretendía demostrar a la sociedad que no iba a arrojarse a los pies de Halcón y yo he situado la apuesta en el lugar más adecuado para que todos se enteren de sus sentimientos. Y no crea que ha sido una tarea fácil siguió con irritación—. Sólo los miembros del Whipe tienen derecho a apostar, por ello he tenido que poner mi nombre en su apuesta para avalarla...

—¡Yo quería que apostara por mí en su nombre no en el mío, por eso se lo pedí! —exclamó Candy en tono inquieto—¡Quería que fuera una apuesta privada, confidencial y verbal, de caballero!

Rob enarcó las cejas mientras el enojo iba eclipsando su justificada indignación.

—¡No sea boba! ¿Qué esperaba ganar con una puesta privada y confidencial?

—¡Dinero! —exclamó ella, abatida.

Rob abrió la boca.

—¿Dinero? —repitió perplejo—. ¿Hizo la apuesta porque quería dinero?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió ella con ingenuidad—. ¿Por qué apuesta, si no, la gente?

Mirándola como si fuera un curioso espécimen totalmente incomprensible para él, Rob le dijo a título informativo:

—La gente apuesta porque disfruta ganando. Usted está casada con uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa. ¿Para qué necesita el dinero?

Aquella pregunta, a pesar de ser lógica, le habría exigido poner al descubierto unas intenciones totalmente privadas.

—No puedo explicárselo —dijo compungida—, y siento haberle echado la culpa.

Rob aceptó la disculpa con una inclinación, detuvo a un lacayo que pasaba, tomó dos copas de champán de la bandeja que llevaba y ofreció una a Candy.

—¿Cree usted —dijo ésta, impaciente, un momento después, sin percatarse del elocuente silencio que reinaba en el enorme salón— que hay alguna posibilidad de que Halcón no descubra mi apuesta?

Rob, a quien pocas veces le pasaba algo por alto, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y seguidamente levantó la vista en la dirección en la que se habían vuelto todas las cabezas.

—No muchas —respondió él escuetamente y, con un displicente gesto de su mano, le señaló la galería superior en el momento en que el mayordomo de los Lindworthy anunciaba con voz retumbante:

—¡Su Excelencia el duque de Grandchester!

Una sacudida de sobresalto y emoción agitó a los congregados mientras Candy levantaba bruscamente la cabeza y clavaba los ojos, horrorizada, en la sobrecogedora silueta vestida de negro que descendía la escalera con gesto altivo. Ella se encontraba a menos de quince metros del pie de la escalera, pero cuando Terry llegó allí, la marea humana del salón pareció formar una inmensa ola que estalló en gritos de bienvenida formando una ensordecedora cacofonía.

Superaba en medio palmo a la media de altura, y Candy, desde su rincón, vio cómo sonreía levemente mientras respondía a las preguntas, al tiempo que sus ojos iban oteando el gentío... buscándola, o eso temía ella. Presa de pánico, tomó champán y pasó la copa vacía a Rob, quien le ofreció la suya.

—Tómese ésta —dijo él—. La necesitará.

Candy miraba de un lado para otro como un zorro en busca de una madriguera, deteniendo el movimiento cada vez que, sin darse cuenta, situaba los ojos en la línea de visión de Halcón. Incapaz de moverse, se apoyó en la pared y se llevó la copa de Rob a los labios en el momento en que su mirada topó con la de la duquesa viuda, situada a su derecha. ésta la miró de forma extraña, con ojos críticos, y acto seguido se volvió hacia Karen. Poco después, su amiga, sorteando a los congregados que rodeaban a Terry, se acercó a Candy y Robert.

—Tu abuela dice —empezó Karen en tono perentorio en cuanto llegó a su lado— que hagas el favor de no escoger sobre todo esta noche para excederte y que no te preocupes porque Terry sabrá exactamente qué debe hacer cuando vea que estás aquí.

—Ha dicho algo más? —preguntó Candy, terriblemente necesitada de apoyo.

—Sí —respondió Karen con un enérgico gesto de asentimiento—. Que me pegue a ti sin dejarte un solo instante pase lo que pase está noche.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Candy—. ¡Creía que iba a decir que no tenía que preocuparme de nada!

Robert hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Tal vez Halcón no esté aún al corriente de su apuesta, de forma que no debe alterarse tanto.

—No sólo me preocupa la apuesta —respondió ella con aire misterioso, sin perder de vista a Terry, intentando prever qué dirección iba a tomar cuando consiguiera deshacerse de la multitud, para decidir ella la dirección opuesta—. Me preocupa que descubra que estoy... —Alguien que estaba junto a Terry le dijo algo al oído y él volvió la cabeza; su mirada recorrió la pared en la que se encontraba Candy...pasó por encima de Karen, de Robert, de ella... y luego retrocedió fijando en su rostro algo así como dos negras y mortíferas pistolas—. Aquí —concluyó Candy casi sin voz mientras Terry seguía atravesándola con su mirada, transmitiéndole que iría a por ella en cuanto pudiera.

—Creo que lo ha descubierto —dijo Robert.

Apartando los ojos de Halcón, Candy buscó un lugar en el que refugiarse en el que a nadie le pareciera que se estaba escondiendo. Decidió rápidamente que lo mejor sería meterse entre aquel gentío formado por setecientos invitados e intentar confundirse con éste hasta que Terry la perdiera de vista.

—Damos una vuelta por aquí? —sugirió Rob, quien, evidentemente, había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Candy asintió con cierto alivio pero la idea de dar una vuelta perdió todo su atractivo unos minutos más tarde, al pasar frente a lord y lady Moseby y lord North, que se hallaban junto a la pista, cerca de la pared cubierta de espejos. Lady Moseby tendió la mano a Candy, deteniéndola, mientras le decía en tono divertido, con cierta admiración:

—Me he enterado de su apuesta, Candice.

La cortés sonrisa de está se paralizó en sus labios.

—No ha sido... más que una broma —comentó Karen Kleiss, que acababa de situarse al lado de Candy siguiendo las instrucciones de la duquesa viuda.

Mirando a Candy con aire de desaprobación, lord North comentó fríamente:

—Me extrañaría que a Halcón le pareciera divertido.

—A mi no me lo parecería, se lo juro —dijo muy serio lord Moseby y, tomando a su esposa del brazo, se la llevó hacia otro lado, y lord North les siguió.

—¡Que me aspen! —exclamó Rob dirigiendo una mirada asesina a los que acababan de hablar con ellos. Tras un momento de reflexión, se volvió hacia Candy para mirarla con una expresión en la que se combinaba el arrepentimiento, la irritación y la ironía—. Me temo que la he agraviado al registrar la apuesta en el Whipe —dijo—.Por supuesto, esperaba que los más gazmoños podían fruncir el ceño ante nuestra ocurrencia, pero desafortunadamente no he tenido en cuenta que al desafiar abiertamente a su marido con la apuesta, usted iba a hacer que se indignaran todos los maridos de la alta sociedad.

Candy apenas le oyó.

—Rob—dijo apresuradamente—, es usted muy amable de seguir acompañándome, pero su altura...

—Me está diciendo que la verian menos si no estuviera yo a su lado? —apuntó él y Candy asintió—. En ese caso—concluyó compungido—, me escabulliré.

—Se lo agradezco mucho.

—Por más que me sienta responsable en parte de su situación, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es desaparecer del mapa de momento.

Con una breve inclinación, se alejó en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado Candy y Karen.

Cinco minutos después, apoyada en la pared, Candy miró inquieta a Karen.

—Lo ves?

—No —respondió está tras dirigir una furtiva mirada a los congregados—. Se ha alejado ya de la escalera y no viene hacia aquí.

—Si es así, me marcharé —dijo Candy rápidamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. No ocurrirá nada, tranquila. Te veré mañana, si puedo...

—No podrás —respondió Karen con aire triste—. Mi marido considera que el aire de Londres no es adecuado para mi estado. Quiere llevarme al campo y que permanezca allí hasta que nazca el bebé.

La idea de tener que enfrentarse al futuro inmediato sin Karen abatió aún más a Candy.

—Te escribiré —le prometió, preguntándose si volvería a verla de nuevo. Luego, incapaz de decir nada más, se recogió la falda y emprendió el camino hacia la escalera. Karen la llamo, pero el estruendo de las risas y las conversaciones en el repleto salón apagó la llamada de aviso mientras Candy seguía adelante sin alejarse mucho de la pared.

Sin detenerse, se inclinó para dejar la copa de champán sobre una mesa y seguidamente ahogó un chillido cuando una mano le agarró con fuerza el antebrazo haciéndola girar. Terry se había situado frente a ella y los dos quedaban fuera del campo de visión de la concurrencia. Levantó el brazo para apoyarlo en la pared detrás de ella y se colocó de forma que le bloqueara todo movimiento y, al mismo tiempo, quienes miraran hacia allí pudieran ver en ellos a un caballero entablando una conversación íntima con una dama.

—Candice—dijo él en un inquietante tono tranquilo que pretendía encubrir la furia que emanaba de sus ojos—: en este salón hay unos cuatrocientos hombres y la mayoría está convencida de que tengo el deber de dar ejemplo a sus esposas sacándote de aquí delante de todos y llevándote luego a casa para hacerte entrar en razón... Y yo estoy perfectamente dispuesto, mejor dicho, estoy impaciente por hacerlo.

Ante la expresión de terror e incredulidad de Candy, Terry se detuvo un instante para coger una copa de champán de la bandeja colocada sobre la mesa que tenían al lado y ofrecérsela como si tal cosa, un gesto pensado para mantener la parodia de la pareja enfrascada en una conversación normal y corriente. Luego, en el mismo tono amenazador de antes, dijo:

—A pesar de su apuesta pública, y de la flagrante desobediencia que implica el haber venido esta noche aquí, todo lo cual merece unas represalias en público, estoy dispuesto a brindarle dos alternativas. —Y siguió con gran suavidad—: Escúcheme con mucha atención.

Estaba tan enojada y avergonzada que su pecho subía y bajaba con el movimiento que habría experimentado el cuerpo de un pajarito asustado. Solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Pero él, impasible ante el patente miedo de Candy, pasó a la primera alternativa:

—Puede salir de aquí conmigo ahora mismo, sin abrir la boca, dejando patente que lo hace con gusto o bien pataleando y chillando, a mi me da exactamente igual. De una forma o de otra, si salimos ahora mismo, todos los aquí reunidos sabrán que me la llevo.

Cuando se calló, Candy tragó saliva con gesto convulsivo y dijo en una especie de susurro, con la garganta reseca:

—¿Y la segunda opción?

—Para salvar su orgullo —respondió él—, estoy dispuesto a acercarme a la pista con usted e intentar simular que los dos consideramos su apuesta como una inofensiva broma. De todas formas, elija lo que elija —concluyó aún en tono de mal presagio—, usted y yo arreglaremos cuentas cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿me ha entendido?

La última frase y la inequívoca amenaza de castigo físico que implicaba eran suficientemente serias para mover a Candy a estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa... con lo que fuera mientras pudiera retrasar la partida.

En medio de la confusión que reinaba en su mente, a Candy se le ocurrió que, al ofrecerle la oportunidad de salvar su orgullo, Terry la trataba con más consideración que ella a él cuando había apostado en público contra su marido. Aunque por otra parte tampoco veía razón para sentirse agradecida de que le ahorrara la humillación pública, pues le prometía un castigo físico en privado. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Candy consiguió controlar su voz y adoptar una expresión que tradujera una cierta calma.

—Preferiría bailar.

Terry miró aquel hermoso y pálido rostro y tuvo que ahogar la admiración que le produjo su valentía. Con gesto cortés, le ofreció el brazo, sobre el que ella colocó su temblorosa mano.

En el momento en que Terry dio un paso hacia un lado, Candy vislumbró los rápidos movimientos de las cabezas que se iban volviendo y se dio cuenta de que muchísima gente había observado su conversación. Simulando una actitud reposada y digna, avanzó del brazo de Terry entre la fascinada multitud, que se iba abriendo como el mar Rojo para dejarles pasar y se volvía luego para seguir con la mirada su camino.

Sin embargo, el control de Candy se tambaleó un poco cuando una pareja se volvió para dejarles pasar y se encontró frente a frente con Elizabeth Grangerfield, quien hacía poco había enterrado a su anciano esposo. La conmoción de encontrarse cara a cara con la ex amante de Terry casi le hizo perder el equilibrio a pesar de que Terry y Elizabeth se saludaron con la máxima tranquilidad.

—Bienvenido a casa, Excelencia —dijo Elizabeth en su típico tono provocativo mientras le tendía la mano.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Terry con una cortés sonrisa, y luego le besó galantemente el dorso de aquélla.

Contemplando la escena, Candy tuvo la sensación de que alguien le acababa de pegar un puñetazo en el estómago. Consiguió, no obstante, mantener una expresión neutra al proseguir el camino, pero cuando llegaron a la pista y Terry se dispuso a colocarle la mano en la cintura, Candy se apartó con gesto reflejo y le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—¿Prefiere marcharse ahora? —le preguntó él con suavidad mientras a su alrededor las parejas empezaban a girar y los vestidos a ondear.

Ella estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta de que en el preciso instante en que habían puesto los pies en la pista, seiscientos pares de ojos se habían clavado en ellos. A regañadientes, colocó la mano sobre la manga de la chaqueta negra de Terry, aunque su expresión dejó claro que aquel contacto le resultaba más bien repugnante.

Terry la tomó entre sus brazos y los dos se integraron en el multicolor remolino de las parejas que se movían al compás del vals.

—Si tuviera un dedo de sentido común, o hubiera aprendido algo sobre modales y educación —dijo él casi sin aliento—apartaría esta expresión de mártir de su rostro e intentaría mostrarse agradable.

Aquel comentario, junto con la arrogante superioridad que implicaba, hizo que a Candy le entraran ganas de dar un bofetón al aristocrático rostro que tenía delante.

—¿Cómo se atreve usted a darme lecciones sobre modales y decoro cuando hace un instante estaba adulando a su queridísima amante teniendo al lado a su esposa?

—¿Y qué demonios tenía que hacer? —respondió él en el acto—. ¿Atropellarla? ¡Estaba justo en nuestro camino!

—Podía haberme introducido en la conversación —lanzó ella a modo de reto, excesivamente alterada para plantearse que con aquello aún habría pasado más vergüenza.

Aquel hostil intercambio entre el duque de Grandchester y su descarriada esposa no pasó desapercibido entre los asistentes. Las parejas chocaban entre sí en su esfuerzo por enterarse de algo de la conversación; los músicos se inclinaban ora a un lado, ora a otro, intentando verlos mejor, mientras los impertinentes enfocaban al unísono a la pareja de la noche.

—Introducido... —saltó Terry, sin dar crédito a lo que oía—¿Con una mujer que...? —En el último instante reprimió las palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar, pero Candy las dijo por él.

—¿Que se acostaba con usted? —dijo entre dientes.

—No creo que esté usted en la mejor posición para sermonearme, señora mía. Al parecer, su conducta en este último tiempo no ha sido exactamente la que correspondería a una buena esposa.

—¡Mi conducta! —exclamó ella—. Para su información le diré —prosiguió con gran sarcasmo— que de haberme tenido que comportar como correspondería a su esposa, tendría que haber seducido hasta al último integrante del sexo contrario que se hubiera cruzado en mi camino.

Aquel arranque sorprendió tanto a Terry que por un instante tuvo ganas de zarandearla por su insolencia, pero al mismo tiempo le dejó helado la constatación de que Candy estaba celosa. Se aplacó un poco, echó una mirada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la mitad de las parejas de la pista habían salido de ésta para observar mejor el altercado entre él y su exasperante esposa, mientras el resto les contemplaban desde dentro con todo descaro.

Apartó la cabeza del público, apretó los dientes en un amago de sonrisa dirigido al rostro de ella y dijo:

—¡Míreme sonriendo, maldita sea! Todo el baile nos observa.

—Ni lo sueñe —le espetó ella, aunque con un esfuerzo suavizó su expresión simulando tranquilidad—. ¡Sigo comprometida con su primo!

Le había ofrecido una excusa tan insensata, tan inesperada que Terry tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

—Tiene usted un código ético muy peculiar, señora mía. Por si no lo sabía, sigue usted casada conmigo.

—A mí no me llame señora mía. Además, como mínimo podría plantearse la postura de Anthony en todo esto—exclamó ella—. Imagínese lo humillante que sería para él pensar que he caído directamente en sus brazos. ¿No siente ninguna lealtad por su primo?

—Me plantea un complicado dilema moral —respondió Terry hipócritamente—, aunque en este caso me reservo enteramente la lealtad para mí.

—¡Qué barbaridad!

Terry contempló a aquella joven y temperamental belleza que llevaba un provocativo vestido amarillo, cuyo rostro era delicado y al tiempo lleno de vida, con sus ojos esmeralda, los labios como pétalos de rosa, y de repente se le apareció la imagen de la última vez que la había visto vestida de amarillo: en el jardín de su abuela, con aquel encantador rostro vuelto hacia el cielo, mientras le explicaba con voz dulce y suave: «Cada estación del año me trae la promesa de que un día u otro me ocurrirá algo maravilloso. En invierno, es el olor a niéve en el aire el que trae la promesa. En verano, la oigo en el fragor del trueno y en el relámpago que enciende el cielo con fogonazos azules. Sobre todo la noto ahora, en primavera, cuando todo se ve verde y negro...».

Candy había esperado algo maravilloso y todo lo que había conseguido era una boda de cuatro días seguida por quince meses de viudedad y, al parecer, toda la información que podía desilusionarla sobre la vida que había llevado él antes de casarse.

De repente desapareció el enojo que sentía Terry y, al contemplar aquellos espléndidos ojos, el estómago se le encogió al pensar en su intención de llevársela a casa y hacerla llorar.

—Dígame una cosa —le preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Sigue creyendo que la tierra huele como el perfume?

—¿Cómo dice? —respondió ella con el ceño fruncido, contemplando con cautela su expresión más suave—. ¡Ah...! Ahora me acuerdo. No, ya no —añadió rápidamente al recordar que en aquel tiempo le había dado lástima—. Ya me he hecho mayor.

—Eso parece —respondió Terry con ternura y algo de deseo.

Al ver la amable expresión de él, Candy volvió la cabeza, pero notó que su enojo iba disipándose. La conciencia le recordó que su apuesta pública y su comportamiento hostil en la pista, adonde la había llevado Terry para salvar su orgullo, no tenían excusa. Sin sentirse ya como la acusada inocente y perjudicada, se mordió el labio y levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Firmamos una tregua? —planteó él con una sonrisa indolente.

—Hasta que salgamos de aquí —aceptó Candy al instante, y tras dirigirle una vacilante sonrisa, vislumbró un brillo de aprobación en aquellos inescrutables ojos azules.

—¿Qué ha sido del cachorro que le regalé? —dijo intensificando la sonrisa.

—Enrique está en Grandchester Hall. Ah, y estaba usted equivocado —añadió con picardía—. El muchacho que se lo vendió no mentía: es de pura raza.

—¿Enorme? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Con unas patas como platos?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Como platazos.

Terry se echó a reír y ella sonrió. Las parejas de la pista siguieron de nuevo la música con interés, descendieron los impertinentes y se reanudaron las conversaciones. Cuando acabó el baile, Terry colocó la mano bajo el hombro de ella y emprendieron el camino entre el gentío, aunque fueron interrumpidos por los amigos de Terry, que iban acercándose a él para darle la bienvenida.

Candy, que había tramado un plan medianamente aceptable para garantizar que Terry no iba a encontrarla en sus estancias aquella noche, contaba con que saldrían rápido, pero tuvo la sorpresa de comprobar que pasaba un buen rato hablando con los que acudían a saludarle y que todo el tiempo cubría con su mano los dedos de ella, apoyados en su brazo.

Sin otra alternativa, Candy se mantuvo a su lado intentando dar una impresión de tranquilidad, como si para ella fuera lo mismo ir acompañada por Terry que por Tony.

Pero por más que ella intentara tratar a Terry como había hecho con Tony, se daba cuenta de que la aristocracia no actuaba así. Recordaba que a aquél lo habían tratado siempre con cordialidad, con el respeto debido a su rango, pero jamás con aquella especie de reverencia que mostraban hacia Halcón. Al observar que aquellas enjoyadas damas hacían una reverencia ante él y que los elegantes caballeros inclinaban la cabeza al verlo y le estrechaban la mano, Candy comprendió que, para ellos, Tony no había sido más que el guardián del título, mientras que Terry era el título en persona.

Él era un Grandchester y para ello había nacido.

De pie a su lado, empezó a pensar que tal vez había sobreestimado su capacidad de manipularlo a fin de que la dejara regresar a Morsham en cuanto hubiera reunido el dinero. Después de pasar un tiempo entre la alta sociedad, había cometido el error de equiparar a Terry con los otros aristócratas que había conocido: gente fina, meticulosa y cortés. Pero también suave. Tranquila.

Ahora que le veía relacionándose con los demás, le abatía constatar que tras aquella fachada de refinamiento y cortesía, no había nada que se pareciera a ellos.

Terry se volvió hacia ella para decirle en tono educado aunque contundente:

—Si me da su palabra de que irá directamente a casa, puede marcharse. De esta forma parecerá que usted sigue con su velada y yo con la mía. Yo saldré dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Sorprendida por aquel amable gesto y tranquila al pensar que le facilitaba el plan, Candy asintió y se dispuso a alejarse, pero la mano de él no le soltó el brazo.

—Su palabra, Candice —insistió.

—Le doy mi palabra de que iré directamente a casa —dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa fruto del alivio, y luego se marchó.

Terry la observó con expresión algo intrigada mientras se planteaba la razón que la había hecho sonreír y también si había sido prudente al confiar en ella. más que por la fé en su palabra, le había planteado aquella salida porque en realidad no creía que pudiera desobedecerle de nuevo, sobre todo ahora que comprendía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar él para asegurarse de que ella cumplía su voluntad. Por otro lado, decidió, tomándoselo con filosofía y volviéndose de nuevo hacia sus amigos y conocidos, ¿adónde podía ir si no era a casa? Nadie, ni siquiera su abuela, le darían cobijo lejos de su marido.

Terry no fue el único que observó la salida de Candy; muchos otros invitados lo hicieron también y a nadie engañó aquella separación supuestamente armoniosa.

—Halcón le ajustará las cuentas cuando llegue a casa—comentó lord Ogilvie al grupo que se había congregado a su alrededor—. Pueden estar seguros de que no va a permitir que su comportamiento quede sin castigo una sola noche. Y no sólo esto sino que en la Carrera de la Reina va a lucir su cinta.

—¡Cómo no! —exclamó sir Billowby.

—¡Por supuesto! —repitió el conde de Thurston.

—¡Sin ninguna duda! —pontificó lord Carleton, categórico.

Lady Carleton observó cómo la duquesa de Grandchester subía la escalinata y exclamó con valentía:

—Ojalá se equivoquen todos ustedes. Grandchester ha roto corazones en toda Inglaterra. ¡Ya era hora de que una mujer rompiera el suyo!

La joven y tímida esposa de sir Billowby levantó la cabeza y secundó aquella opinión:

—¡Me gustaría que ella entregara la cinta a otro!

—No sea ridícula, Honor —exclamó su esposo—. Yo pienso apostar cien libras a que se la entregará a Halcón.

Las dos damas se miraron y luego se volvieron hacia sus esposos.

—Milord —dijo lady Honor a su escandalizado esposo mientras sacaba cien libras de su bolsita—, acepto la apuesta.

—Yo también! —exclamó lady Carleton.

En el momento en que Candy subía a su coche, se había apostado allí dinero suficiente para que alguien pudiera vivir durante años holgadamente, y las apuestas se situaban en veinticinco a uno a favor de Terry. Solo las jóvenes damas mantenían cierta esperanza de que Candy fuera la primera mujer que se resistiera al «irresistible» duque de Grandchester...

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

La luna proyectaba su luz sobre las mansiones de Upper Brook Street mientras Candy despedía al cochero e introducía disimuladamente la llave en la puerta del número 3. Abrió una mínima rendija para echar una ojeada al vestíbulo. Como había calculado, Higgins y el resto del servicio se encontraban descansando.

Entró a hurtadillas, cerró sin hacer ruido y subió de puntillas la escalera. Se detuvo un momento ante la puerta de su dormitorio preguntándose si su fiel doncella había decidido esperarla despierta a pesar de las instrucciones que le había dado ella. No se atrevió a abrir para comprobarlo y se fue andando por el largo pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones de los invitados. Llegó a la escalera que subía a la planta siguiente; la subió también de puntillas, recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo ante la última puerta de la derecha. Hizo girar furtivamente el pomo para inspeccionar la habitación que había utilizado mucho tiempo atrás la gobernanta de la casa y entró.

Sonriendo satisfecha ante su ingenio, se quitó los guantes y los lanzó sobre un objeto que, entre las sombras, dio por sentado que se trataba de una cómoda. No había faltado a su palabra; había ido directamente a casa.

De todas formas, cuando su marido entrara en la habitación de ella con la intención de administrarle el castigo que tuviera en la cabeza, no la encontraría.

Se estremeció al imaginar cómo iba a enojarse, pero no podía ni plantearse la idea de presentarse ante él para sufrir a saber qué torturas.

Decidió que al día siguiente cogería el dinero que hubiera conseguido Flanagan por el reloj de su abuelo y, en cuanto Terry saliera de la casa, ella y sus dos fieles criados abandonarían Londres.

Se quitó el vestido, se tumbó en la estrecha cama, en la que no había ni sábanas, y cerró los ojos. El cansancio y la confusión se apoderaron de ella al recordar la conducta de Terry aquella noche. ¿Cómo podía estar tan terriblemente enojado con ella y al mismo tiempo ahorrarle el bochorno? Jamás entendería a aquel hombre. Lo único que veía claro en aquellos momentos era que no tenía más remedio que esconderse de él en su propia casa, esconderse por el miedo y la irritación que le inspiraba aquel hombre cuya desaparición en un tiempo no muy lejano la había llevado a desear la muerte para poder reunirse con él.

Lord Kleiss había llegado al baile en el momento en que Terry se retiraba y se enteró de que Karen ya se había marchado. Disimulando educadamente la sorpresa que le produjo que Terry hubiera mandado su própio carruaje a casa una hora antes, lord Kleiss se ofreció atentamente a acompañarlo. El carruaje de Kleiss se detuvo ante el número 3 de la calle y Terry descendió. Pensando en que Candy le estaría esperando en su habitación, ni siquiera se fijó en el jinete solitario que esperaba, con el sombrero bien encasquetado, entre las sombras de una casa al otro lado de la calle, aunque en algún punto de su atribulada mente quedó registrada aquella presencia. Como si presintiera el peligro, se volvió desde el segundo escalón para despedirse de John Kleiss, pero su mirada se desvió hacia el enjuto jinete en el momento en que la oscura silueta levantaba el brazo. Terry se agachó y se inclinó hacia la izquierda en el momento en que se disparaba la pistola, y acto seguido se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la calle en un vano intento de perseguir al asesino que había echado a correr, sorteando con destreza los voluminosos carruajes camino de Brook Street, los mismos vehículos que, por cierto, impidieron a John Kleiss lanzarse en su persecución.

Edward Fawkes, un caballero de duras facciones, especializado en gestionar asuntos delicados a una selecta clientela que no deseaba que las autoridades intervinieran, echó una ojeada al reloj. Era casi la una de la madrugada y se encontraba ante el duque de Grandchester, quien lo había contratado unas horas antes para que investigara los dos intentos de acabar con la vida del duque y de que se enterara de quién estaba detrás de ellos.

—Mi esposa y yo saldremos para Grandchester Hall por la mañana, en cuanto nos levantemos —dijo el duque—. A un asesino le es más fácil pasar desapercibido en las calles y callejones de Londres que esconderse en el campo. Si solo estuviera en juego mi vida permanecería en la ciudad. Pero si detrás de todo esto está mi primo, no va a arriesgarse a que yo pueda tener un heredero, por tanto, mi esposa también corre peligro.

Fawkes asintió.

—En el campo mis hombres podrán localizar a cualquier desconocido que se acerque a la propiedad de Grsndchester Hall o merodee por el pueblo. Allí podremos vigilarlos.

—Su principal tarea es la de proteger a mi esposa —dijo escuetamente el duque—. En cuanto nos encontremos en Grandchester Hall, ya se me ocurrirá algún plan para sacar a la luz al responsable de todo esto. Disponga que cuatro de sus hombres custodien mañana mi coche. Sumados a mi propio personal, tendremos un total de doce escoltas.

—¿Es posible que fuera su primo el que ha disparado contra usted está noche? —preguntó Edward Fawkes—. Usted mismo ha dicho que no lo había visto en el Whipe ni en el baile de los Lindworthy.

Terry se frotó la nuca para aliviar la tensión de los músculos.

—No era él. Era alguien mucho más bajo que mi primo. Además, tal como le he comentado, no estoy seguro de que mi primo esté detrás de eso.

Hasta ese mismo día, cuando se había enterado de la muerte del viejo Grangerfield, Terry había imaginado que él era el culpable. Al fin y al cabo, se había realizado el primer intento la noche en que había conocido a Candy, tan solo dos días después de que hubiera herido a Grangerfield en un duelo. Pero después de lo de hoy, aquella conjetura ya no tenía sentido.

—Los dos motivos más corrientes para el asesinato son la venganza y el lucro personal —dijo Fawkes con aire prudente—. Su primo tiene mucho que ganar con su muerte. Ahora más que nunca.

Terry no le preguntó a que se refería; sabía que era a Candy. Candy... ? Palideció al recordar la silueta esbelta, en cierta manera familiar, que había disparado contra él aquella noche. Podía haber sido una mujer...

—Se le ha ocurrido algo importante? —dijo el detective rápidamente, después de fijarse en el cambio de expresión de Terry.

—No —saltó Terry y acto seguido se puso de pie, dando por concluida la reunión.

La idea de que Candy intentaba matarlo era ridícula. Absurda. De todas formas, aún tenía en la cabeza las palabras que ella le había soltado por la mañana: «Cueste lo que cueste, me liberaré de este matrimonio».

—Solo un detalle más, Excelencia —dijo Fawkes, levantándose también—. ¿La persona que ha disparado contra usted, podría ser la misma que usted creyó matar en el camino, cerca de Morsham, la primavera anterior, es decir, la que usted dio por muerta? Usted la describió como de baja estatura.

Terry se sintió algo mareado por el alivio.

—Podría ser. Tal como le he dicho, esta noche no le vi la cara.

Después de dejar a Fawkes, Terry se fue a su habitación. Agotado, enojado y frustrado al saber que era blanco de un loco que quería acabar con él, mandó a su ayuda de cámara a la cama y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Pensó que Candy estaba en la habitación de al lado, y el cansancio fue disipándosele ante la perspectiva de despertarla con un beso.

Abrió la puerta interior, pasó por el vestidor de ella y se metió en el oscuro dormitorio. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana proyectando un rayo plateado en el finísimo cobertor de satén de la cama de Candy.

Ella no había vuelto a casa.

Volvió rápidamente a su habitación y accionó la campanilla.

Media hora después, todo el personal de la casa, con ojos soñolientos, se encontraba ante él en el salón respondiendo a sus preguntas, con la única excepción de Flanagan , el anciano criado de Candy. Él también había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Tras un intensivo interrogatorio, todo lo que sacó en claro Terry fue que su cochero había visto como Candy subía la escalera y llegaba a la puerta. Luego le había despedido, gesto que el mismo cochero confirmó como algo inaudito.

—Pueden volver a la cama —dijo a los treinta y un sirvientes, si bien uno de ellos, un anciano con lentes, a quien Terry identificó como un lacayo de Candy, se quedó atrás con aire inquieto e irritado.

Terry se acercó a una de las mesas, se sirvió lo que quedaba de oporto en la botella y, volviéndose hacia Withman , le ordenó que le trajera otra. Sorbiendo el licor de la copa con aire despreocupado, se sentó en una butaca, estiró las piernas e intentó contener el temor que iba apoderándose de él. Tenía la impresión de que a Candy no le había ocurrido nada y no quería ni plantearse que su ausencia la señalara como autora del intento de asesinato de aquella noche.

Cuanto más pensaba en aquella inexplicablemente radiante sonrisa que le había dedicado al prometerle que volvería directamente a casa después del baile, más convencido estaba de que se había ido a otro sitio después de simular ante el cochero que entraba. Antes de salir del salón de baile, sin duda había tenido tiempo de decir a alguno de sus amantes que la siguiera hasta casa y, una vez allí, se la llevara con él. Era muy posible, pues la había amenazado con hacerla entrar en razón a fuerza de golpes.

Probablemente se había ido a casa de su abuela, decidió por fin Terry cuando el oporto empezó a calmar sus alterados nervios.

—Tráigame la botella —gritó, fijando la vista en el anciano lacayo con cara de pocos amigos—. Y ahora dígame una cosa —añadió, planteando por primera vez en su vida una cuestión personal a un sirviente—: ¿Siempre ha sido así... su señora?

El anciano se puso rígido con aire resentido, mientras servía el oporto al duque.

—La señorita Candy... —empezó Withman , pero Terry le interrumpió en un tono glacial:

—Hágame usted el favor de referirse a mi esposa como corresponde —saltó—. Es la duquesa de Grandchester!

—Mucho le ha aprovechado el título! —respondió el criado, enfurecido.

—Qué pretende decir con eso? —preguntó Terry, tan desconcertado por aquella insólita demostración de mal humor por parte de un simple criado que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar con la indignación que hubiera correspondido a un hombre de su temperamento y rango.

—Pretendía decir lo que he dicho —replicó Withman , dejando la botella sobre la mesa con un golpe—. Es decir, que el título de duquesa de Grandchester no le ha reportado más que sufrimientos. Como lo de su padre... No, aun peor! Él solo le rompió el corazón, y usted le ha roto el corazón y ahora pretende robarle el temple.

Se retiraba ya Withman cuando atronó la voz de Terry:

—Vuelva aquí ahora mismo!

El criado obedeció, eso sí, apretando los puños y dirigiendo una mirada asesina al hombre que había convertido la vida de la señorita Candy en un suplicio desde el día en que había entrado en ella.

—De que demonios está hablando?

La mandíbula de Withman se hizo más prominente con la expresión de agresividad de su rostro.

—Si cree que voy a contarle algo para que lo utilice usted contra la señorita Candy, desbarra usted, Excelentísimo!

Terry abrió la boca para ordenar al lacayo insolente que hiciera las maletas y saliera inmediatamente de su casa, pero lo que quería en realidad era saber qué significaban aquellas sorprendentes revelaciones del hombre. Controló su enojo haciendo un supremo esfuerzo y dijo con la mayor frialdad:

—Si tiene algo que decirme para suavizar mi actitud respecto a su venerada señora, será mejor que hable ahora mismo. —El sirviente seguía impertérrito—. Estoy de un humor que —le advirtió con la máxima sinceridad— en cuanto la agarre, le juro que pensará que ojalá se hubiera mantenido fuera de mi vista.

El anciano palideció y tragó saliva, pero siguió en silencio, con aire rebelde. Intuyendo Terry que Withman vacilaba pero que sólo con la intimidación no conseguiría hacerle hablar, sirvió un poco de oporto en una copa y, en un gesto que hubiera conmocionado a la aristocracia en peso, ofreció el licor al humilde sirviente, y en un tono de compañerismo masculino dijo:

—Vamos a ver, ya que al parecer he herido, involuntariamente, a su señora, supongo que aceptará la copa y me explicará en qué me parezco a su padre, ¿Qué es lo que hizo él?

La recelosa mirada de Withman pasó del rostro del duque a la copa que sostenía en su mano y luego, con gran parsimonia, la aceptó.

—¿Le importa que me la tome sentado?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Terry muy serio.

—Su padre fue el mayor canalla y sinvergüenza del mundo—empezó Withman sin fijarse en el movimiento de las cejas del duque ante aquel insulto. Hizo una pausa para tomar un buen trago de tonificante oporto y luego se estremeció, mirando con un patente gesto de repugnancia la copa—. ¡Cáspita! —murmuró—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Oporto... de un tipo especial que elaboran exclusivamente para mí.

—Seguro que nadie más lo pide —replicó Withman sin la mínima admiración—. Un brebaje inmundo.

—Una opinión que comparte la mayoría. Al parecer, sólo me gusta a mí. Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué le hizo su padre?

—¿No tendría por casualidad un poco de cerveza?

—No, lo siento.

—¿Whisky? —dijo Withman , animado.

—Por supuesto. En el armario de ahí. Sírvase usted mismo.

Hicieron falta seis vasos de whisky y dos horas para sacar la información al reacio lacayo. Cuando Withman estaba terminando, Terry, que se había visto obligado a pasar al whisky y a competir con el sirviente copa a copa, se encontraba hundido en la butaca, con la camisa medio desabrochada, intentando mantener la cabeza en su sitio.

—Y un día, seis o siete semanas después de que muriera el padre —terminaba Withman —, aparece aquel lujoso carruaje en el que viajaban una bella dama y su atractiva hija. Yo estaba allí cuando la señorita Candy abrió la puerta y la dama, que en realidad no era una auténtica dama, le soltó como un jarro de agua fría que era la esposa de White y que la muchacha que iba con ella era hija de él.

Terry se volvió, inquieto.

—¿Era bígamo?

—Sí. Y tenía que haber visto el escándalo que montaron las dos señoras White. Pero la señorita Candy no se enfureció. Se limitó a mirar a la chica y le dijo con su típico tono dulce: «¡Qué guapa eres!». La muchacha la miró con la nariz levantada. Fue cuando se fijó en el relicario de latón en forma de corazón que llevaba la señorita Candy en el cuello. Se lo había regalado su padre en su cumpleaños y para ella era un tesoro... No paraba de tocarlo, de sufrir por si lo perdía. La muchachita va y le pregunta si se lo había regalado su padre, y cuando la señorita Candy responde que sí, la otra saca la cadena de oro que llevaba colgada del cuello y le enseña un bonito relicario de oro también en forma de corazón. «A mí me lo regaló de oro», va y dice la mocosa en un tono que no sé como pude reprimirme y no darle un bofetón. «El tuyo es de latón.»

Withman se detuvo de nuevo para tomar otro trago y se relamió los labios.

—La señorita Candy no dijo ni una palabra. Levantó la cabeza como hace siempre que intenta mostrarse valiente, pero había tanto dolor en sus ojos que cualquier adulto habría llorado al verla —admitió Withman bastante emocionado—. Yo mismo me fui a mi habitación y lloré como un crío.

A Terry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego?

—A la mañana siguiente, la señorita Candy bajó a desayunar como siempre, y me sonrió como siempre. Pero me fijé en que por primera vez desde que su padre se lo había regalado, no llevaba aquel relicario. No se lo puso nunca más.

—¿Y usted cree que yo soy como su padre? —le espetó Terry furiosamente.

—¿Acaso no es así ? —exclamó Withman con desdén—.Cada vez que aparece usted le rompe el corazón y luego a Flanagan y a mi nos toca recoger los trozos.

—¡Pero qué dice usted! —insistió Terry, sirviéndose más whisky con gesto torpe. Withman le presentó su vaso y también se lo llenó.

—Estoy hablando de la forma en que la vi llorar cuando creyó que usted estaba muerto. Un día la encontré frente a su retrato en aquella gran casa de campo que tienen ustedes. Pasaba horas mirándolo y estaba tan delgada que casi tenía que pasar dos veces para que la vieras. Señalando aquel retrato, me dijo con aquella voz temblorosa que tiene cuando intenta no llorar: «Fíjese, Withman , ¿no le parece muy guapo?».

Withman tuvo que detenerse un momento para soltar un bufido de asco, la expresión elocuente de la opinión que le merecía el aspecto de Terry.

Ligeramente apaciguado tras la increíble noticia de que Candy le había apreciado hasta el punto de llorar su muerte, Terry pasó por alto la poco halagüeña opinión que tenía el criado de él y dijo:

—Continúe.

De repente Withman empequeñeció los ojos de enfado al reemprender el hilo:

—Consiguió que se enamorara de usted y luego llega a Londres y descubre que no tenía ninguna intención de tratarla como hay que tratar a una esposa, Que se había casado con ella por lástima! Que pretendía mandarla a Devon, como había hecho su padre con su madre.

—¿Sabe ella lo de Devon? —preguntó Terry, asombrado.

—Lo sabe todo. Al final lord Anthony tuvo que contarle toda la verdad, pues todos sus elegantes amigos de Londres se reían de ella a sus espaldas por el amor que sentía por usted. Todos estaban al corriente de sus sentimientos por ella porque usted se los había comentado a su querida y ella lo había hecho correr. Sabía que usted lo había llamado matrimonio de inconveniencia. Usted avergonzó a la señorita Candy y la hizo llorar otra vez. Pero no le hará más daño... ahora ya sabe que es un canalla y un embustero.

Una vez concluida su perorata, Withman se levantó como pudo, dejó el vaso y, poniéndose lo más erguido que pudo, dijo con gran dignidad:

—Se lo dije a ella y ahora se lo digo a usted: ¡Tenía que haberle dejado morir la noche en que lo encontró!

Terry observó cómo salía del salón el anciano sin demostrar el menor efecto por la ingente cantidad de alcohol que había tomado.

Fijó la mirada en el vaso que tenía vacío mientras iba digiriendo las razones que le explicaban aquel cambio tan radical de actitud de Candy desde su desaparición. La breve pero elocuente descripción de la muchacha, delgada y desmejorada, mirando su retrato en Grandchester Hall le encogió el alma. Apareció en su mente la vívida imagen de Candy mostrando a las claras sus sentimientos en Londres y teniendo que enfrentarse luego al frío desdén que al parecer había provocado Susana repitiendo el comentario irreflexivo que había hecho él en tono jocoso.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y cerró los ojos mientras el arrepentimiento y el alivio se apoderaban de él. Candy le había apreciado. No había sido falsa la imagen de la muchacha ingenua y encantadora que le amaba, y de pronto aquello le llenó de alegría. Se estremeció al recordar que la había herido mucho, pero ni por un instante creyó que el daño fuera irreparable. Tampoco era estúpido para pensar que ella iba a creer cualquier explicación que le diera. Eran los actos y no las palabras lo único que le haría bajar la guardia y conseguir que volviera a amarlo.

Una leve sonrisa de inquietud se dibujó en sus labios al planificar su estrategia.

Terry no sonreía, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, a las nueve, cuando un lacayo apareció con la información de que Candy había ido casi seguro a casa de su abuela; ni sonrió tampoco media hora más tarde cuando la propia duquesa viuda apareció en su despacho para decirle que tenía toda la culpa de la huida de Candy, y para lanzarle una diatriba por su falta de sensibilidad, su prepotencia y su poco sentido común.

Aún con el vestido de la noche anterior, Candy se pasó los dedos por el alborotado pelo, echó una ojeada al vestíbulo superior y echó a correr por el pasillo, bajó la escalera a toda prisa y se metió en su dormitorio.

Pensaba que si Terry seguía el mismo plan de las mañanas anteriores, estaría encerrado en su despacho con los hombres que acudían a hablar de negocios con él.

Planteándose con cautela la forma de salir de la casa con Withman y Flanagan sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su marcha, se acercó al armario. Estaba vacío aparte de un traje de viaje. Se volvió y se fijó en que en la cómoda no tenía ni uno de sus perfumes. La extraña sensación de que se había equivocado de dormitorio la hizo volver en el preciso instante en que se abría la puerta y una sirvienta soltaba un chillido ahogado.

Sin darle tiempo a detenerla, la muchacha se asomó a la barandilla.

—¡Su Excelencia ha vuelto! —gritó para informar a Higgins.

¡Y yo que temía encontrarme con Terry en la huida!, pensó Candy, temblando. No estaba convencida de poder evitar el enfrentamiento con su marido, pero había tenido cierta esperanza de conseguirlo.

—Marie —gritó, llamando a la doncella que bajaba a toda prisa la escalera para comunicar la buena noticia—, ¿dónde está el duque? Yo misma le anunciaré mi presencia.

—En el despacho, Excelencia.

Pasándose los dedos por el ocuro cabello, Terry iba de un lado a otro en un despacho repleto de libros como un tigre enjaulado, esperando que Candy llegara desde el lugar en el que había pasado la noche, negándose a pensar que podía haberle ocurrido algo, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza el persistente temor de que alguien podía haberla perjudicado.

Consciente de que Terry iba a desatar sus iras contra ella en el momento en que la viera, Candy entró sin hacer ruido en el despacho y cerró con cuidado la puerta antes de decir:

—Supongo que quería verme...

Terry se volvió de repente y sus emociones pasaron con frenesí de la alegría al alivio y de éste a la furia al verla frente a él con el lozano aspecto de haber pasado la noche durmiendo, cosa que no había hecho él.

—¿Dónde demonios ha estado? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas—. Recuérdeme que no vuelva a confiar en su palabra —añadió echando chispas.

Candy reprimió el cobarde impulso de retroceder.

—Mantuve mi palabra, milord. Volví directamente a casa y me metí en la cama.

Un músculo se disparó en la tensa mandíbula de Terry.

—A mí no me mienta.

—He dormido en la habitación de la gobernanta —le aclaró ella educadamente—. Al fin y al cabo, usted no precisó que tuviera que ir a mi propia habitación.

Un instinto asesino se despertó en el cerebro de Terry, pero se vio contrarrestado al instante por el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos riendo ante aquel desafío tan ingenioso. Había estado arriba inmersa en un dulce sueño todo el tiempo que él había pasado abajo rondando y bebiendo en medio del martirio de la incertidumbre.

—Dígame una cosa —preguntó él, irritado—, ¿siempre ha sido así?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —respondió ella con cautela, no muy segura de su estado de ánimo.

—La rebeldía en persona.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ahora le explico a que me refiero —dijo él arrastrando las palabras y, al acercarse más a ella, Candy empezó a retroceder—. En las últimas doce horas, me he visto obligado a abandonar bruscamente a mis amigos en el Whipe, he participado en una pelea ante el público en una pista de baile y he sido insultado por un lacayo que, por cierto, es capaz de emborracharme y él seguir tan campante. He tenido que escuchar un sermón de mi abuela, quien, por primera vez en su vida, se ha salido tanto de sus casillas que ha levantado la voz y me ha hablado en un tono que solo podría describir como «a gritos». ¿Sabía usted—concluyó con aire misterioso mientras Candy hacía esfuerzos por disimular una sonrisa— que yo llevaba una vida bastante ordenada antes de fijar mis ojos en usted? Y que desde aquel instante, cada vez que me doy la vuelta, hay algo...

Interrumpió la perorata ante la irrupción de Higgins en el despacho.

—¡Excelencia! —exclamó jadeando el mayordomo—. Hay un policía que insiste en verle a usted o a Su Excelencia la duquesa, en persona.

Lanzando una mirada asesina a Candy en la que le comunicaba que no se moviera de allí hasta que él hubiera terminado con ella, Terry salió rápidamente. Volvió dos minutos después con una indescriptible expresión de sorna y fastidio en el rostro.

—¿O... ocurre algo? —se atrevió a comentar ella y Terry pareció no saber qué responder.

—Poca cosa —se limitó a responder—. Debe de tratarse de otro acontecimiento sin importancia de lo que para usted puede que sea un día normal y corriente.

—¿Qué acontecimiento? —insistió Candy consciente de que por lo visto la culpaba de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Su fiel y anciano mayordomo ha aparecido ante mi puerta custodiado por un agente de policía.

—¿ Flanagan ? —preguntó Candy con voz entrecortada.

—El mismo.

—Pero... ¿qué ha hecho?

—¿Hacer, querida mía? Se fue a Bond Street y ayer lo pescaron in fraganti intentando vender mi reloj —dijo Terry levantando la mano, de la que colgaba la cadena y el reloj de oro del abuelo de Candy—. Intento de bigamia, hurto y apuestas —resumió Terry con una mueca irónica en los labios—. ¿Algún otro plan para el futuro inmediato? ¿Extorsión, tal vez?

—Este reloj no es suyo —dijo Candy con los ojos fijos en el objeto que constituía su única esperanza para comprar la libertad—. Démelo, por favor. Es mío.

Terry enarcó las cejas con expresión de sorpresa, pero le alargó el reloj.

—Y yo que creía que me lo había regalado.

—Lo aceptó con falsas suposiciones —insistió Candy, obstinada, enojada, tendiendo la mano hacia el reloj—. Mi abuelo fue un hombre... noble y virtuoso... una persona amable, cariñosa y comprensiva. Su reloj tenía que pasar a un hombre como él, y no como usted.

—Comprendo —respondió Terry en voz baja, sin expresión en el rostro al devolverle la joya.

—Gracias —dijo ella, advirtiendo que de una forma u otra le había herido al quitarle el reloj. Decidió, sin embargo, que como no tenía corazón, quizá le había afectado el ego—¿Dónde está Flanagan ? Tengo que presentarme ante las autoridades para dar una explicación.

—Suponiendo que haya seguido mis instrucciones, ahora mismo está en su habitación —respondió él secamente—reflexionando sobre el octavo mandamiento.

Candy, que había llegado a la comprensible conclusión de que su autoritario e insensible esposo habría permitido que las autoridades condenaran al pobre Flanagan a la horca, le miró perpleja.

—¿Eso es lo que ha hecho? ¿Mandarlo a su habitación?

—¿Cree usted que podía enviar a las mazmorras a lo más parecido a un suegro que tengo ahora mismo? —respondió Terry.

Atónita ante el extraño estado de ánimo de Terry aquella mañana, Candy lo miró intrigada.

—En realidad estaba convencida de que podía hacerlo y lo haría.

—Precisamente porque usted no me conoce en realidad, Candy —dijo en un tono que ella habría jurado que era conciliador. Luego siguió con brío—: De todas formas, es algo que tengo intención de remediar —dijo levantando la vista en dirección a los lacayos que pasaban transportando unos cuantos baúles de equipaje, los de Candy entre ellos—Dentro de una hora, cuando salgamos para Grandchester Hall.

Candy dio media vuelta, vio el equipaje y se volvió hacia él con los ojos encendidos.

—No pienso ir.

—Supongo que accederá cuando le exponga las estipulaciones para que pueda considerarlas con detenimiento, pero en primer lugar quisiera saber por qué Flanagan pretendía vender mí... el reloj de su abuelo.

Candy dudó un instante pero enseguida decidió que era mejor guardar silencio.

—La respuesta más inmediata es que necesitaba dinero—siguió Terry con gran naturalidad—. Y sólo se me ocurren dos razones por las que le podría hacer falta. La primera, que hubiera depositado una apuesta aún más escandalosa contra mí, algo que le prohibí. Francamente, dudo que lo haya hecho. —Levantó la mano al ver que Candy lo miraba enojada ante la suposición de que iba a acceder dócilmente a sus órdenes—. La razón que me ha movido a descartar la posibilidad de que hubiera apostado algo más contra mi desde ayer no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que se lo hubiera prohibido. Simplemente se me ha ocurrido que no ha tenido tiempo para desafiarme otra vez.

La indolente sonrisa le pareció tan inesperada y contagiosa que Candy tuvo que reprimir el impulso de responder con el mismo gesto.

—Por consiguiente —concluyó—, tengo que dar por supuesto que la razón que explica ese súbito deseo de dinero es la misma que me expresó hace un par de días: pretende dejarme y vivir por su cuenta. ¿No es así?

Le pareció algo tan lógico que Candy tuvo que abandonar la decisión tomada y asentir.

—Es lo que pensaba. En ese caso, voy a ofrecerle una solución a sus apuros, que además puede atraer a una jugadora como usted. Puedo? —preguntó educadamente, indicándole un asiento frente a su escritorio.

—De acuerdo —dijo Candy sentándose mientras él se apoyaba en la mesa.

—Le entregaré el dinero suficiente para que viva el resto de sus días con fastuoso esplendor, si dentro de tres meses sigue deseando dejarme.

—No... no lo he entendido bien —dijo ella escrutando su expresión.

—Es muy simple. Durante tres meses enteros deberá mostrarse como la esposa más obediente, cariñosa y dócil del mundo. En este tiempo, yo intentaré mostrarme con usted tan, vamos a decir, «agradable» que ya no deseará usted dejarme. Si no lo consigo, dentro de tres meses, puede abandonarme. Así de sencillo.

—¡No! —saltó Candy sin poder reprimirse. No podía ni plantearse la idea de ver a Terry intentando cautivarla y atraerla, y las íntimas implicaciones que veía en la palabra «cariñosa» le encendían el rostro.

—¿Le da miedo sucumbir a mi «hechizo»?

—De ninguna forma —mintió ella en tono remilgado.

—¿Por qué no le parece bien, pues, el trato? Apuesto una fortuna a que soy capaz de hacerle desear quedarse. Está claro que tiene miedo a perder, de lo contrario no vacilaría.

Había introducido el reto de una forma tan suave que Candy apenas se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo.

—Yo... existen otras cosas que debo considerar... —empezó ella con poca convicción, excesivamente alterada para pensar en cuáles eran éstas.

—Ah, tiene usted razón... existe la posibilidad de que en mi apasionada demostración de mis deberes conyugales, pueda dejarla embarazada, ¿es eso?

Sin habla en su consternación ante aquella posibilidad inimaginable hasta aquel momento, Candy se limitó a mirarle sonrojada mientras él cogía un pisapapeles del escritorio.

—Haré todo lo posible para que esto suceda, mi amor —le prometió sin rodeos—. Por otra parte —siguió —, sopesando el objeto que tenía en la mano como si estuviera tanteando el futuro de ella—, nuestra apuesta está supeditada al hecho de que me conceda sus favores en la cama sin rencor. Dicho de otra forma —concluyó con una sonrisa franca—, si elude la responsabilidad, protesta o se niega a colaborar... pierde usted.

—¡Está loco! —exclamó Candy, levantándose de un salto, aunque su desbordada mente no acertaba a encontrar un medio mejor para poner punto final a aquel matrimonio no deseado.

—Probablemente —admitió él sin rencor—. Tres meses me dan poco tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, sería más justo seis meses.

—Tres son más que suficientes! —exclamó ella.

—De acuerdo —respondió él, con soltura—. Vamos a dejarlo en tres meses. Tres meses de felicidad conyugal para mí a cambio de, vamos a poner... medio millón de libras?

Candy cerró los puños, temblando, y los escondió en la espalda mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas la alegría y el resentimiento, provocándole cierto mareo. ¡Medio millón de libras... Medio millón de libras... Una fortuna! Como pago a unos servicios que tendría que prestarle en la cama.

Al ofrecerle dinero, la reducía a la categoría de sus amantes; le estaba ofreciendo el «pago» cuando hubieran terminado.

—No lo consideré desde está perspectiva —le sugirió tranquilamente Terry, al ver e interpretar correctamente las reacciones en su expresivo rostro—. Si pierdo la apuesta, consideré que la suma es la «recompensa» tardía por haberme salvado la vida.

Con el orgullo algo compensado, Candy dudó un instante más pero luego asintió con gesto evasivo.

—Se trata de una propuesta muy irregular en muchos sentidos...

—Nuestro matrimonio ha sido «muy irregular» en todos los sentidos —respondió él escuetamente—. Vamos a ver, tengo que poner por escrito la apuesta o vamos a confiar en que los dos mantendremos las condiciones?

—Confiar! —repitió Candy con desdén—. Usted mismo me dijo que no confiaba en nadie.

En efecto, se lo había dicho en la cama y ella le había pedido que confiara en ella. Candy le había comentado que el amor no podía mantenerse sin confianza. Observándolo, comprendió que recordaba aquella conversación.

Terry vaciló un momento como si estuviera tomando una decisión importante. Luego dijo con delicada solemnidad:

—Confío en usted.

Aquellas tres palabras pronunciadas despacio encerraban una profusión de significado subyacente que Candy se negó categóricamente a reconocer. Procuró dejar a un lado la calidez de su mirada aunque se vio incapaz de mantener la animadversión ante el curioso aire de él, que casi parecía afectuoso. Decidiendo que la mejor forma de relacionarse con su enigmático esposo era la de mantenerse tranquila y reservada, dijo con cortesía:

—Reflexionaré sobre la oferta.

—Hágalo —le exhortó él con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, mientras el servicio seguía bajando equipaje—. Tendrá bastante con un par de minutos? —añadió, señalando con la cabeza el atestado pasillo.

—Cómo?

—Salimos hacia Grandchester Hall dentro de una hora.

—Pero...

— candy —dijo él en tono suave—, no tiene otra opción.

Extendió los brazos hacia los de ella al tiempo que luchaba en silencio por reprimir las ganas de atraerla hacia él y sellar una victoria que sabía de antemano que había logrado.

Candy se controló interiormente, pero sabía que él tenía razón. El recuerdo de las palabras de Robert la acabó de convencer. «No somos una familia muy prolífica... »

—Muy bien —admitió de mala gana, y entonces terminó de comprender la frase de Rob: «Y no es por falta de intentos...».

—Se ha ruborizado —comentó Terry mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Cualquier mujer lo haría ante la perspectiva de pasarse tres meses de... de...

—¿Desnuda esplendorosamente entre mis brazos? —la ayudó Terry.

Candy le dirigió una mirada que habría pulverizado una roca.

—Plantéese el riesgo que corro yo —dijo él con una risita—Imagínese que pierdo totalmente la cabeza a causa de su cuer... de su belleza —rectificó, rezumando buen humor—. Y que luego se larga con mi dinero y desaparece toda esperanza de tener con usted un heredero legal.

—Ni por un instante ha creído que pudiera hacer algo así, verdad? —saltó ella, irritada.

—No.

Aquella insoportable risita y su arrogante seguridad la obligaron a darse media vuelta. Terry la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volverse de nuevo, diciéndole en tono calmado pero autoritario:

—No se irá hasta que no lleguemos a un acuerdo. ¿Hay trato o tengo que llevármela a Grandchester Hall bajo custodia si hace falta, y sin promesa de remuneración en caso de que decida abandonarme dentro de tres meses?

En aquella situación, Candy no tenía otra alternativa.

Levantó la cabeza y, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo sin disimular su disgusto:

—Hay trato.

—Está de acuerdo en todas las condiciones?

—Con la máxima reticencia, Su Excelencia —dijo con aire impávido y, deshaciéndose de la mano que le agarraba el brazo, se dispuso a marcharse.

—Terry —dijo él cuando ya se había vuelto.

Candy volvió la cabeza.

—Dispense...

—Me llamo Terry. En el futuro, hágame el favor de llamarme así.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

Terry levantó la mano en un exagerado gesto de advertencia para decir:

—Mucho cuidado, cariño, que puede perder la apuesta en menos de cinco minutos. Ha convenido conmigo en que iba a convertirse en la esposa más obediente, cariñosa y dócil. Y yo le pido que se dirija a mi llamándome por mi nombre de pila.

Los ojos de Candy se clavaron como dardos en los de él, pero inclinando la cabeza con gesto grácil dijo:

—Como desee.

Ya había salido del despacho cuando Terry se dio cuenta de que se las había compuesto para no tener que utilizar su nombre. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al hacer girar el pisapapeles entre sus dedos reflexionando sobre la satisfactoria estancia que le esperaba en el campo con su bella y tentadora, aunque reticente, esposa.

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 24

_**Capitulo 24**_

Ocho escoltas uniformados, montados en sendos corceles, partieron haciendo cabriolas, transportando los granates pendones con la insignia del duque de Grandchester, delante de una procesión en la que participaba el espléndido coche de Terry y otros tres con el equipaje personal de la pareja, unos cuantos sirvientes personales, tras los cuales otros ocho escoltas cerraban la comitiva.

Durante todo el día, mientras recorrieron villas y aldeas así como el exuberante paisaje, los campesinos se fueron congregando en los caminos para disfrutar del espectáculo de los ondeantes pendones, los repiqueteantes arneses de plata, los escoltas con librea granate y dorada, y el coche lacado en negro con el emblema dorado del duque de Grandchester grabado en sus puertas.

Dejaron atrás la avenida que llevaba a la casa de Tony, y Candy esperó con ilusión ver de nuevo a la madre de éste y a su hermano pequeño. Le parecían una familia muy agradable y encontraba su casa acogedora en comparación con la sobrecogedora magnificencia de Grandchester Hall.

Una leve y enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios cuando se acercaron a Winslow, cerca de Grandchester Hall. La comitiva creaba sensación en cada núcleo habitado por el que pasaba, pero nada tenía comparación con la que produjo en aquél, pensó Candy al ver al pueblo entero de Winslow formando una hilera a uno y otro lado de las calles y caminos, agitando vistosas bufandas y pañuelos para dar la bienvenida al duque que llegaba a su tierra. Sin duda, habían mandado a unos sirvientes a avisar al personal de Grandchester Hall de que iba a llegar el duque y se había corrido la voz por el pueblo.

Que diferente era aquella festiva y emocionada bienvenida de la que habían dedicado con tan poco entusiasmo los habitantes a Anthony el año anterior, cuando habían salido a saludar diligentemente a su nuevo duque.

—¿Hay algo que la complazca? —comentó Terry observándola.

Sin darse cuenta, Candy se volvió hacia él con la deslumbrante sonrisa que estaban dibujando sus labios.

—Me encantan los desfiles —admitió algo arrepentida de su expresión—. Supongo que es culpa de la niña que llevo dentro.

Terry, que unos momentos antes se había recreado con la idea de poner justamente en ella la semilla para una nueva vida, tal vez aquella misma noche, intentó contener la llama de pasión que acababan de despertar en él sus palabras.

Tras comprobar que había aceptado de mala gana el trato propuesto aquella mañana, creía que Candy pasaría el viaje enfurruñada, pero para acabar de confundirlo, desde que habían salido de Londres, le había tratado con educada cordialidad e incluso con cierta timidez. Tras intentar buscar la razón que explicara aquel agradable pero inexplicable cambio de humor, decidió abordar la cuestión directamente y hacerle un comentario sin rodeos.

Candy, sobresaltada, volvió la cabeza hacia él, se miró las manos algo cohibida y levantó luego sus magníficos ojos esmeralda hacia él.

—Después de reflexionar a fondo, milord —dijo con franqueza—, he decidido que su trato es más que justo. Fue tanto culpa suya como mía el hecho de haber tenido que casarnos, y nadie puede culpar a uno u otro si resulta imposible que congeniemos. Usted me ha ofrecido una salida a una situación insoportable, y considero que es mucho más de lo que haría probablemente cualquiera que se encontrara en su situación. Por ello, he decidido que sería una grosería por mi parte comportarme mal con usted durante los próximos tres meses.

Antes de que Terry consiguiera recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había producido constatar que ella creía a pies juntillas que iba a ganar la apuesta, Candy le tendía la mano:

—¿Amigos? —le propuso.

Terry tomó su mano y con el pulgar le acarició levemente la palma.

—Amigos —aceptó, y nada en su expresión reveló el menor resentimiento o admiración ante aquella actitud de juego limpio.

—Ya estamos en casa —dijo ella, sonriendo cuando la comitiva se detuvo frente al adornado portal de hierro forjado negro en el que destacaba el emblema de Grandchester.

—Pues sí —respondió él con indiferencia, mientras el guardián les saludaba y se disponía a abrir el amplio portal.

El desfile siguió describiendo una curva por la avenida y Terry echó un vistazo al esplendor de su «casa» sin experimentar ningún orgullo ante la palaciega magnificencia ni sensación alguna de calidez ante su hogar. Grandchester Hall le recordaba lo inhóspito que había sido el matrimonio de sus padres y su propia infancia.

—Después de todo lo que he visto en este último año sigo pensando que ésta es la propiedad más maravillosa de Inglaterra —dijo Candy suspirando, recorriendo con mirada cariñosa la inmensa y elegante mansión y fijando luego la vista en la bandera que ondeaba en lo alto indicando que el duque estaba ya en su residencia.

—Mis antepasados se habrían alegrado de oírla —comentó Terry secamente, echando una ojeada a la propiedad bajo la suave luz del crepúsculo—. Pretendían que Grandchester Hall compitiera con la residencia real. Fue construida para impresionar e intimidar.

—No... no le gusta a usted? —preguntó Candy a voz entrecortada.

—No especialmente. Me parece agobiante. Tengo otras residencias que me parecen infinitamente más agradables, aunque no queden tan cerca de la ciudad.

Candy le miró boquiabierta.

—¿Más bonitas que Grandchester Hall?

—Más acogedoras.

—Es cierto que Grandchester Hall impone —admitió Candy—. La mansión es tan... tan silenciosa...

Las doscientas personas que conformaban el personal, entre sirvientas, guardabosques, mozos de cuadra y lacayos, se encontraban en fila en la escalinata, con sus uniformes, una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando el coche se detuvo ante la mansión.

Los lacayos se precipitaron hacia ellos para desplegar el estribo, pero Terry insistió en ayudar personalmente a Candy a bajar, y una vez fuera del vehículo, mantuvo la mano en su cintura.

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Han preparado ya nuestras habitaciones y nos espera una excelente cena.

—Estoy demasiado cansada para comer —dijo enseguida Candy, esperando disuadirle de intentar aquella misma noche hacer el amor con ella—. Preferiría tomar un baño y retirarme ahora mismo.

La estratagema era tan evidente como fútil.

—En este caso, los dos nos saltaremos la cena y nos iremos directamente a la cama — replicó Terry, paciente pero implacable.

—¡Había dado por supuesto que como mínimo me concedería una noche de descanso después del viaje!

—No se olvide que tenemos un pacto, querida mía.

—A mi no me llame así, milord —le advirtió ella.

—Terry —rectificó él.

—Ahí están —dijo Gibbons, riendo, a Smarts, mirando emocionado por encima del hombro del guardabosque que les impedía ver—. Qué ilusión me hace ver la cara que pone la señorita Candice ahora que ha vuelto el señor —dijo haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de casi todo el personal de Grandchester Hall, consciente de la inmensa devoción que sentía por Terry y lo que había sufrido creyendo que estaba muerto.

—Estará contenta como unas pascuas —admitió la señora Brimley, el ama de llaves, estirando el cuello.

—La veremos reluciente de dicha, brillante como... —la interrumpió Gibbons, asombrado al ver pasar ante él a Candy con una expresión que podría haberse calificado como airada—. Pues la verdad... —suspiró, volviéndose, desconcertado, primero hacia Smart y luego hacia la señora Brimley.

Candy cenó en un incómodo silencio sentada frente a Terry a la mesa iluminada por las velas.

—¿No le apetece tomar un poco de vino? —le preguntó él.

Candy se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz profunda y la cuchara chocó contra el frágil cuenco de porcelana de Sévres.

—No me gusta mucho el oporto, Excelencia.

—Terry—le recordó él.

Candy tragó saliva, incapaz de conseguir que sus labios articularan aquel nombre. Fijó la vista en las rojas fresas que tenía delante y dejó la cuchara, pues tenía el estómago revuelto por la tensión al pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir una hora más tarde.

—Apenas ha comido nada —comentó Terry, con una voz aún más profunda.

Medio asfixiada por lo que ella consideraba un esfuerzo deliberado e insólito por seducirla y desarmarla, Candy movió la cabeza con gesto de negación.

—Casi no tengo apetito.

—En ese caso —dijo él, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa—¿nos retiramos, querida mía?

Un lacayo se acercó para apartar el asiento de él, pero Candy agarró el tenedor.

—Creo que voy a comer un poco de faisán —se apresuró a decir.

Terry colocó de nuevo la servilleta en su regazo con gesto educado, pero Candy habría jurado ver una divertida sonrisa en sus ojos.

Procurando entretenerse, Candy ejecutó una perfecta disección de la suculenta loncha de faisán convirtiéndola en precisos e idénticos rectángulos, que fue masticando hasta casi licuarlos. Cuando desapareció del plato la última forma geométrica y dejó el tenedor sobre el mantel, Terry enarcó una ceja mirándola, a modo de pregunta, para saber si había terminado.

La mirada aterrorizada de ella voló hacia el lacayo que tenía más cerca.

—Me... apetecería ahora tomar unos deliciosos espárragos de los que prepara el cocinero —comentó en plan desesperado, y en esta ocasión la sonrisa en los labios de Terry fue inconfundible.

Después de los espárragos le sirvieron guisantes en salsa, cerdo relleno con manzanas, langosta en hojaldre y luego arándanos.

Cuando pidió los arándanos, Terry ni siquiera se molestó en disimular que se estaba divirtiendo. Se arrellanó en el asiento contemplando el titánico esfuerzo que hacía ella por tragar hasta la última pieza con una sonrisa en sus sensuales labios.

Evitando con cuidado su mirada, Candy terminó el plato, pero el estómago se le rebelaba ante tanta comida.

—¿Algo más para tonificar el cuerpo, querida mía? —sugirió Terry con amabilidad—. ¿Pastel de chocolate tal vez?

La idea del postre la hizo estremecer y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Buey con salsa de vino?

Candy tragó saliva antes de murmurar:

—No, gracias.

—¿Una litera quizá? —apuntó con una maliciosa sonrisa—¿Para trasladarla arriba?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Terry dejó la servilleta, se levantó y rodeó la mesa para ayudarla.

—Si sigue comiendo así —comentó socarronamente mientras subían la larga y curvada escalinata—dentro de poco será incapaz de subir esos peldaños. Tendré que mandar instalar un cabrestante y una malla para carga para subirla hasta la primera planta.

En otras circunstancias, Candy le habría reído la broma, pero aquella noche, la tensión y la timidez le habían robado el sentido del humor. Comprendía que Terry intentaba que se sintiera tranquila pero ni siquiera podía experimentar agradecimiento al pensar que era culpa de él que se sintiera tan incómoda. Por otro lado, tampoco comprendía cómo podía abordar él con tanta tranquilidad lo que iban a hacer. Luego recordó su fama de mujeriego y pensó que no podía avergonzarle o intranquilizarle algo que había hecho cientos de veces con un montón de mujeres.

Una hora más tarde, Terry abrió la puerta que comunicaba los dos dormitorios y entró en el de ella, pero se detuvo en el acto y observó, irritado, sin dar crédito a lo que veía en la cama. Las cortinas estaban corridas, el cobertor de satén azul celeste estaba abierto a modo de invitación, dejando al descubierto las sábanas de seda de color crema, pero entre éstas no se veía rastro de Candy.

Se volvió totalmente decidido a buscar hasta en el último rincón de Grandchester Hall, pero un instante después la vio, de pie en el otro extremo del inmenso dormitorio, mirando a través de la ventana con parteluz hacia la oscuridad del exterior con los brazos doblados como si tuviera frío. O miedo. La expresión de alivio sustituyó a la de enojo al acercarse a ella, con los pasos apagados por la mullida alfombra Aubusson y los ojos posados en la tentadora imagen que le ofrecía Candy. A la luz de las velas, brillaba tanto su cabello, que caía hasta los hombros formando maravillosas ondas como la piel que dejaba al descubierto el generoso escote del camisón de satén blanco.

Candy se volvió al ver que él se acercaba y vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Terry le acarició el pelo y el enojo apareció en sus ojos aunque no se movió. A Terry aquel tacto del cabello le recordaba el del satén.

—De modo que —dijo él, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos y sonriendo ante la furiosa mirada de Candy— mi gorrioncito se ha convertido en un bellísimo cisne.

—Deje los cumplidos para...

—Con dientes —añadió Terry riendo.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, se inclinó y la cogió en brazos.

—¿Adónde me lleva? —preguntó ella al ver que pasaba de largo de su cama.

—A mi cama —susurró él junto a su cuello—. Es más grande.

Una serie de velas se quemaban en la repisa de la chimenea al fondo de la habitación y proyectaban un suave resplandor entre las sombras. Terry subió a la enorme tarima que servía de base del dosel de la cama y lentamente dejó a Candy en el suelo, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación que le producían las piernas de ella al deslizarse sobre las suyas. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, algo en aquellos inmensos y verdes luceros o tal vez en su forma de respirar, le comunicó que Candy no estaba enojada. Estaba asustada.

—¿Candy? —preguntó suavemente, advirtiendo su temblor al acariciarle los brazos por debajo de las mangas de satén y encaje del salto de cama—. Está temblando. ¿Tiene miedo?

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, Candy se volvió hacia el sobrecogedor y viril hombre dispuesto a llevar a cabo todo tipo de intimidades con su desnudo cuerpo. Asintió.

Con una tierna sonrisa, Terry le apartó el cabello de la pálida mejilla.

—Esta vez no le haré daño, se lo prometo.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó Candy mientras las manos de Terry descendían hasta la cinta que llevaba a la altura de los senos. Le cogió los dedos con su mano y su voz tradujo la tensión que sentía mientras procuraba suplicar calma—¡Usted no lo entiende! Ni siquiera le conozco.

—Me «conoce» usted en el sentido más bíblico del término, amor mío —dijo Terrh en tono provocador.

—Ha... ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Levantando la cabeza, Terry la miró a los ojos, intrigado.

—¿De veras? —preguntó con suavidad mientras una sorprendente oleada de alivio iba apoderándose de él. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había llegado a sus oídos sobre la conducta de Candy en los últimos tres meses y su propia experiencia sobre la relajada moral de las mujeres casadas de su categoría, le había asustado pensar que había conocido a otro y no se había mostrado dispuesto a enfrentarse con el hecho de que su esposa hubiera sucumbido también. Pero la inocencia y la timidez de sus ojos no ofrecían lugar a dudas, de modo que Terry se emocionó ante la seguridad de que su adorable y embriagadora esposa seguía siendo única y exclusivamente suya.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo para los dos —murmuró, besándole con ternura la oreja.

—Basta, por favor! —exclamó y Terry tuvo que levantar la cabeza al notar auténtico pánico en su tono—. Tengo... tengo miedo —admitió, y Terry comprendió en el acto lo que le habría costado admitir aquello a la valiente muchacha que llevaba tres días enfrentada con él.

La sensatez le impidió sonreír ante aquel temor, pero intentó que ella se riera de éste.

—Yo también tengo un poco de miedo —admitió sonriéndole con ternura.

—¿Usted... usted, miedo? ¿Por que?

Le habló con voz tranquilizadora mientras desataba una cinta del canesú y dejaba al descubierto la satinada piel de su seno.

—Como ha dicho usted, ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Apartó la mirada del cuerpo y, mirándola a los ojos, hizo deslizar el salto de cama de sus hombros—. Imagínese por un momento que he olvidado como se hace —dijo simulando estar horrorizado—. Una vez en la cama, ya es tarde para preguntar a alguien como proceder, ¿verdad? Me refiero que podría llamar a su amigo Flanagan para pedirle consejo, pero tendría que exponerle el problema a gritos para que me oyera, y con ello despertaría a todo el servicio, que aparecería aquí a toda prisa para comprobar qué es lo que provocaba tanto escándalo...

A pesar del suplicio que estaba viviendo, Candy no pudo reprimir una risita, y apenas se dio cuenta de que Terry acababa de hacer deslizar el salto de cama de su cuerpo y se había convertido en un montón de satén a sus pies.

—Así está mejor —dijo él con voz ronca, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella para ver aquel espléndido cuerpo que tomaba entre sus brazos—. Me gusta cuando ríe, ¿sabe por qué?—siguió, intentando vencer su timidez mientras desabrochaba el camisón de brocado granate—. Sus ojos brillan cuando sonríe —dijo y, con gesto tierno pero firme, la fue inclinando hacia la cama siguiéndola en su movimiento.

Candy miró aquellos fascinantes ojos azules mientras Terry se apoyaba en un codo y hacía deslizar suavemente la mano por su estómago y llegaba al pecho mientras sus labios se juntaban con los de ella en un interminable y embriagador beso que casi le hizo perder el sentido.

Siguió besándola una vez y otra mientras la acariciaba, la atormentaba y la seducía hasta que Candy perdió el control. Gimiendo desesperada, le devolvió el beso con el ansia contenida durante todo un año. Sus labios abiertos aplastaron los de él, la lengua se introdujo en su boca y los dedos empezaron a acariciar el espeso cabello de la nuca mientras seguía el beso. Y en su entrega, ella venció, pues en esta ocasión fue Terry quien emitió el gemido y se perdió totalmente en la boca de ella.

Abrazándola con fuerza, Terry se colocó boca arriba, con las manos expresó el apremio, sus piernas se juntaron a las de ella y poco a poco fue empujando contra las caderas, comunicándole qué quería de ella.

En algún punto de su desbocada cabeza, Terry tenía en cuenta que debía frenar el impulso, pero su cuerpo, que había estado más de un año en ayunas de ella, no se atenía a razones, en especial al comprobar que le estaba besando la oreja de la misma forma que había hecho él con la suya, haciendo deslizar la lengua por la sensible piel del lóbulo... Estremeciéndose con una urgencia que ya no podía negar por más tiempo, consiguió que ella se colocara boca arriba y fue deslizando la mano entre sus muslos, hacia la humedad y la calidez que le confirmaron que el cuerpo estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—Lo siento, cariño —murmuró con pasión, empujando suavemente su trasero y levantándole las caderas para facilitar la recepción—. No... puedo... esperar.

Quedó sin respiración al penetrar en aquel punto tan cálido y acogedor, con el máximo cuidado de no hacerle daño, y seguidamente tuvo la inmensa sorpresa de ver que ella volvía la cara y dos lágrimas brotaban de sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

—¿Candy? —murmuró él con los brazos y los hombros doloridos por el esfuerzo de controlar la urgente necesidad de vaciarse en su interior. Apoyó el brazo en la sábana, sujetó la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos y le hizo volver el rostro sobre la almohada—. Abre los ojos y mírame —dijo despacio.

Pestañeó y dirigió hacia él sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó Terry intrigado.

Candy movió la cabeza en señal de negación, luchando contra la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de suplicarle que la tomara, de implorarle que la amara con el corazón y el cuerpo, como había deseado hacer desde el instante en que él la había abrazado. Aquélla era la razón que explicaba sus lágrimas. En unos minutos, el acto amoroso había derribado todas las barreras que ella levantó contra Terry, había echado abajo sus defensas, dejándola débil e impaciente por colmar su ansia como en la época en la que era una cándida niña.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó él, acercándose a su rostro para besar la lágrima que bajaba—. ¿No me deseas?

Su perdición fue aquella humilde e infantil inocencia con la que había planteado la pregunta así como su tierna expresión.

—Si —susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos y viendo en ellos la pasión que pretendía contener.

—¿A qué vienen, pues, las lágrimas? —dijo en un murmullo.

—Porque —admitió ella con una vocecita ahogada pero implacable— no quiero deseárle.

De la garganta de Terry salió un sonido mezcla de gruñido y risa mientras hundía sus dedos en la espléndida cabellera de Candy, sujetándole la cabeza al tiempo que se introducía del todo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Ella arqueó las caderas con un movimiento espasmódico bajo el empuje y Terry perdió el control.

—Te deseo —exclamó con voz ronca, retirándose un instante para sumergirse de nuevo, más al fondo en cada embestida, con el corazón henchido de alegría al notar que ella le abrazaba con fuerza y cedía del todo al tempestuoso deseo—. Te deseo tanto... —siguió en tono ahogado— que no puedo esperar...

Las uñas de ella se clavaron en los sólidos músculos de su espalda, las caderas siguieron su movimiento y Terry alcanzó el clímax en su interior con tal fuerza que su garganta apenas pudo articular su nombre en un agónico jadeo.

Cuando Terry se puso de costado, la rodeó con sus brazos y la meció junto a su cuerpo a la espera de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. Fijó la mirada en la penumbra, más allá del dosel, y notó cómo poco a poco recuperaba la cordura y con ella comprendía dos detalles sorprendentes: en primer lugar, que en realidad había preguntado a su propia esposa si le deseaba, como un niño suplicando un favor.

En toda su vida jamás había preguntado a una mujer si le deseaba. En realidad, jamás había tenido prisa por meterse en la cama con alguien como le había ocurrido esta noche con Candy, de la misma forma que nunca había sucumbido tan rápido. Su orgullo se rebelaba contra su comportamiento en la cama esa noche y su falta de control en general.

Entre sus brazos, Candy levantó la cabeza para poder verle el rostro a la luz de la vela y al hacerlo se fijó en la tensa mandíbula y en la mirada perdida de él.

—¿Enojado? —murmuró, intrigada y asustada.

Terry le sonrió con franqueza.

—Conmigo mismo, no contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, inocente, escrutando su mirada.

—Porque... —Agitó la cabeza y cerró la boca—. Porque te deseo tanto —admitió enojado para sus adentros— y porque esta noche he perdido el control. Porque el simple tacto de tus manos me hace enloquecer de pasión. Porque tú puedes hacerme enojar más que nadie en el mundo y porque, en plena furia, tú puedes hacerme reír. Porque ante ti me siento desprotegido. Blando...

La voz de su padre resonaba cáustica en su cabeza: «Uno no puede ser blando, sé hombre, Terry... Un hombre es duro, severo, invulnerable... Un hombre no tiene que confiar más que en él... Utilizamos a las mujeres por placer pero no las necesitamos... Un hombre no necesita a nadie».

Terry apartó los recuerdos de su cabeza pensando en la payasada que había sido el matrimonio de su padre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber llevado a Candy allí, Grandchester Hall y los recuerdos que encerraba el lugar le ponían los nervios de punta.

Las dulces y tímidas palabras de Cabdy le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Puedo irme a mi habitación ahora? Veo que le he molestado en algo.

De forma inesperada se le encogió el corazón al pensar que ella podía creer aquello.

—Al contrario —dijo, riendo para disimular la terrible verdad que había tras aquellas palabras—. Me complace mucho estar contigo.

Candy le miró con tal escepticismo que le obligó a reír.

—Me complaces en la cama —le aclaró en tono burlón, sonriendo— Fuera de ella, me pones furioso. Me imagino que solo hay una solución —añadió notando el deseo que volvía a apoderarse de él—, y ésa es la de mantenerte en la cama conmigo.

Inclinó la cabeza y besó sus dulces labios aliviando su pasión. Había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en el acto amoroso de aquella noche, pensó. Al fin y al cabo, desde sus catorce años era la primera vez que había pasado más de un mes, y no digamos ya un año, sin una mujer. No era extraño, pues, que se hubiera mostrado más impulsivo y emotivo de lo normal.

Y en esta ocasión, al hacer el amor, Terry se entretuvo horas y horas, reteniéndose una y otra vez mientras llevaba a Candy de cima en cima en el éxtasis y juntándose a ella luego.

El alba pintaba ya con pinceladas de un rosa encendido el cielo púrpura cuando Terry hizo el amor por última vez con ella y sucumbió a un profundo sueño.

Deshaciéndose con cuidado del brazo que rodeaba su cintura, Candy se apartó un poco bajo las sábanas. Notaba el cuerpo débil, el movimiento poco ágil y un cansancio de lo más agradable después de haber hecho el amor con tanto ímpetu. Dio la vuelta a la cama y recogió su bata de satén.

Se la puso y vaciló un momento mientras contemplaba a su esposo. El castaño cabello se veía muy oscuro en contraste con el blanco brillante de la almohada, y el sueño dulcificaba sus duras facciones y le daba un aspecto infantil. La sábana se había deslizado sobre su cuerpo y dejaba al descubierto su ancho y musculoso pecho así como los brazos. Le sorprendió comprobar que aquella piel también era bronceada. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta: sin duda había hecho el trayecto hasta Inglaterra sin camisa. Se le veía también más delgado, a raíz de su estancia en la cárcel. Mucho más delgado.

Fue paseando la mirada por todo el cuerpo de él, deleitándose con la libertad de poder hacerlo. Lo encontró espléndido, realmente espléndido, decidió con nostálgica imparcialidad. En efecto, no había sido tan ingenua ni tonta un año antes al haberlo comparado con el David de Miguel Angel.

Inconsciente de la ternura que implicaba el gesto, Candy se inclinó hacia él y con gran cuidado colocó la sábana sobre su hombro, luego se incorporó, pero no se marchó. Se frotó los brazos con aire distraído al recordar que al haberle preguntado él, «¿No me deseas?», se había estremecido.

Pensó en cómo habían hecho el amor la primera vez esta noche, en la perentoriedad y la necesidad que él se había visto incapaz de ocultar, a pesar de su experiencia en el amor. Aquella primera vez para ella había sido la mejor, precisamente porque le había parecido que él perdía el control. La emocionó recordar la disculpa... «Lo siento, cariño, no puedo esperar.» ¡Qué feliz se había sentido con aquello! Qué felicidad saber que mientras él encendía su cuerpo, ella ponía también el suyo en llamas.

Después de aquello habían hecho el amor toda la noche, pero cada vez él había ejercido un rígido control, acariciándola y besándola con la técnica y la pericia de un virtuoso tocando el violin. Sabía que había disfrutado con ella, pero en ninguna ocasión con el dulce abandono de la primera vez.

Y por el contrario, Terry había hecho lo indecible por conseguir que fuera ella la que perdiera el control. Pero Candy ya no era la niña que entregaba su amor eterno tras un beso o toda una noche de tempestuoso amor. Ya no era la muchacha temeraria, ingenua y soñadora. Ahora era prudente, sensata.

Y le fascinaba también de forma peligrosa aquel lado inesperado y vulnerable que había descubierto en su enigmático esposo, pensó apartando la vista de aquel perfil dormido. Volvió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Continuara...? ﾟﾌﾷ?


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Candy se despertó tarde por la mañana y tuvo que sufrir las atenciones de Marie, quien insistió en cepillarle el pelo hasta hacerlo brillar antes de entrar en la discusión sobre si era más adecuado que se pusiera el vestido de muselina estampado en tonos lila o el rosa con volantes.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad por comprobar como iba a tratarla Terry aquella mañana, se vio obligada a bajar la escalera poco a poco con gran decoro. Entró en el despacho de él simulando la mayor tranquilidad. Desde la puerta lo vio en su escritorio hablando con uno de sus administradores. Levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron; Terry la saludó con un gesto pero ella advirtió algo en su expresión que le pareció un indicio de desagrado.

Desconcertada ante la inesperada actitud, le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió al salón matutino, donde tomó el desayuno en un silencio taciturno mientras Flanagan y Withman iban de aquí para allá intercambiándose miradas de preocupación y nerviosismo.

Tomó la sabia decisión de que los tres meses siguientes pasarían con más rapidez si se mantenía ocupada, y por ello empezó planteándose unas cuantas visitas a los arrendatarios, así como la reanudación de las clases de lectura y escritura que había dejado cuando la familia se trasladó a Londres.

Se detuvo en la caballeriza a hablar con Henry, una persona sociable que prefería el atareado ambiente de los establos al vacío y el silencio de la casa. Volvió a última hora de la tarde. Emocionada por la libertad que había supuesto para ella desplazarse en su propio carruaje por los pintorescos caminos que serpenteaban en la vasta propiedad de Terry,

Candy regresó al trote y se dirigió directamente a los establos.

Smarth corrió a tomarle las riendas con una radiante sonrisa. Impaciente, al parecer, por promover la armonía matrimonial entre ella y su esposo, dijo:

—Su esposo ha estado aquí más de una hora esperándola, yendo de un lado para otro, impaciente por verla...

Sorprendida y complacida aunque algo avergonzada, Candy sonrió a Terry al verle salir de las caballerizas, aunque el gesto se desvaneció en sus labios cuando vio en su rostro la oscuridad de un nubarrón.

—No vuelvas a salir de la casa sin decirle a alguien exactamente adónde te diriges y precisar con exactitud cuándo piensas volver —le espetó, tomándola con gesto brusco por la cintura y ayudándola a bajar del carruaje—Además, no puedes salir de la propiedad sin ir acompañada por un mozo de cuadra. Olsen es —señaló a un hombre enorme y musculoso que se encontraba en la puerta del establo— tu mozo de cuadra particular.

El enojo le pareció tan injustificado, las órdenes tan poco razonables y la actitud tan distinta a la inmensa ternura de la noche anterior que Candy le miró un instante completamente atónita, y luego empezó a perder la calma al comprobar que Smarth se apartaba con gesto prudente de ellos.

—¿Has terminado ya? —respondió con la intención de dejarle allí plantado y dirigirse hacia la casa.

—No —exclamó él, aún más enojado—. Hay otra cosa: ¡no vuelvas a salir de mi cama en plena noche, cuando estoy dormido, como una prostituta volviendo a la calle!

—¡Como te atreves! —explotó ella, tan alterada que incluso levantó la mano para atizarle, aunque rectificó a tiempo.

Terry le cogió la muñeca en mitad del gesto, aferrando con fuerza sus finos huesos, mirándola con los ojos como témpanos... Y por un momento Candy creyó que iba a golpearla. Luego, sin más, la soltó, dio media vuelta y se puso a andar hacia la casa.

—Señora —dijo Smarth acercándose a ella—, creo que el señor tiene un mal día, pues en mi vida le había visto de tan mal humor.

A pesar del tono tranquilizador, la expresión de aquel hombre reflejaba el desconcierto y la preocupación al fijar la vista en la ancha espalda de Terry.

Candy volvió la cabeza sin decir nada y miró al fiel sirviente con aire enojado y dolido.

—La verdad es que jamás le había visto un arranque... como el de hoy. Fui yo quien le ayudó a subir al primer poni, le conozco desde niño y no creo que haya habido alguien tan valiente, tan educado...

—¡Por favor! —saltó Candy incapaz de aguantar otro de los encendidos elogios que tanto le habían gustado en otra época—. ¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Ya no puede hablarme de él como de un hombre noble y galante cuando está vivo y veo perfectamente cómo es... Un monstruo malhumorado y sin corazón!

—No, milady, no es así. Le conozco desde niño, como conocí a su padre antes que a él...

—¡Seguro que su padre también era un monstruo! —dijo Candy, excesivamente dolida y enojada para prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡Estoy convencida de que son idénticos!

—¡No, milady! No. Se equivoca usted. Se equivoca totalmente si piensa algo así. ¿Por qué dice eso?

Asombrada por la fuerza de aquella negación, Candy intentó controlar su mal humor y dijo con una leve sonrisa, encogiendo los hombros:

—Mi abuelo siempre decía que si querías saber como iba a ser un hombre tenías que fijarte en su padre.

—Su señor abuelo se equivocaba en el caso del señor Terrence y su padre —respondió Smarth con vehemencia.

Se le ocurrió a Candy que Smarth podía ser en realidad un tesoro en cuanto a información sobre Terry si ella conseguía sacarle la verdad sin retoques. Con actitud estoica, se repitió a sí misma que no le importaba nada que se refiriera a su temporal marido, pero estaba aún pensando en ello cuando ya decía en un tono algo irritado:

—Puesto que no se me permite ir a ninguna parte sola, ¿le importaría acompañarme hasta la valla para que pueda ver cómo juegan los potros?

Smarth asintió y, cuando se encontraron junto a la valla, dijo de repente:

—No tenía que haber hecho la apuesta contra él, milady, si me permite el comentario.

—¿Cómo sabe usted lo de la apuesta?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. John Coachman se enteró por el mozo de cuadra de lord Hackson la misma tarde en que se anotó en el libro del Whipe.

—Comprendo.

—Fue un terrible error hacer público que no le importaba Su Excelencia y no tendría que repetirlo. Él ha demostrado que la aprecia al no darle mucha importancia. Ni siquiera la madre del señor se habría atrevido a algo tan... —Smarth se detuvo de repente, avergonzado, mirando al suelo con aire abatido.

—En ningún momento me planteé que fuera algo público—dijo ella y acto seguido, fingiendo despreocupación, preguntó—: Hablando de la madre de mi marido, ¿cómo era ella?

Smarth cambió de postura, inquieto.

—Hermosa, por supuesto. Amante de las fiestas... Aquí se celebraban fiestas de todo tipo constantemente.

—Sería una mujer alegre y encantadora.

—¡No tenía nada que ver con usted! —exclamó Smarth y Candy lo miró desconcertada, tanto por su vehemencia como por sus comentarios halagüeños—. En su vida se fijó en nadie que estuviera por debajo de su categoría ni se preocupó por alguien que no fuera ella misma.

—¡Qué cosas más raras dice usted! ¿A qué se refiere?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, milady —dijo Smarth, deprimido—. Siempre que desee oír algo positivo sobre Su Excelencia, pase por aquí y se lo contaré.

Viendo que sería inútil, Candy le dejó marchar. De todas formas no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquello ni de dónde lo había sacado el hombre.

Con la excusa de que precisaba que le untaran la bisagra de una puerta, llamó a Gibbons, un lacayo tan entregado a Terry como Smarth y con el que había tenido también largas conversaciones en su estancia anterior en Grandchester Hall. Al igual que Smarth, el viejo sirviente se mostró encantado de verla y más que dispuesto a enfrascarse en historias sobre la niñez de Terry, pero en cuanto ella sacó el tema de sus padres, Gibbons empezó a carraspear y a dar mil rodeos hasta que de pronto se acordó de que tenía algo urgente que hacer.

Con un vestido de seda de color naranja y el cabello suelto, Candy salió de su habitación a las nueve, la hora en que cenaban, y descendió lentamente la escalera. Ahora que iba a ver otra vez a Terry después del desagradable enfrentamiento en las caballerizas, la curiosidad que había sentido por él todo aquel tiempo se convirtió en indignación con una cierta dosis de pánico.

Al dirigirse al comedor, encontró a Higgins, quien le abrió las puertas del salón. Desconcertada, lo miró sin saber que hacer.

—Su Excelencia —le informó el mayordomo— siempre toma una copa de jerez en el salón antes de cenar.

Cuando ella entró en la estancia, Terry levantó la vista, se dirigió hacia el aparador y sirvió una copa para ella.

Candy observó sus diestros movimientos, contemplándolo de arriba abajo e intentando no hacer caso de lo atractivo que le parecía con aquella chaqueta granate ceñida a los anchos hombros y el pantalón beis que ponía de relieve sus largas y musculosas piernas. Un rojo rubí destacaba en los pliegues del inmaculado pañuelo del cuello que contrastaba con su bronceada tez. Sin abrir la boca, le ofreció la copa de jerez.

Sin acertar a ver su estado de ánimo, Candy tomó lo que le ofrecía. Pero las primeras palabras de él le dieron ganas de lanzarle el jerez en la cara.

—Tengo por costumbre —la informó, como un maestro que regaña al alumno que se ha retrasado— tomar un jerez en el salón a las ocho y media y cenar a las nueve. De ahora en adelante, Candy, hazme el favor de aparecer puntualmente aquí a las ocho y media.

Los ojos le echaban chispas, pero consiguió hablar sin perder los estribos.

—Ya me has contado dónde debo dormir, adónde puedo ir, quién tiene que acompañarme y cuándo he de comer. ¿Te importaría precisarme cuándo puedo respirar?

Las cejas de Terry se juntaron de pronto y luego recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y soltó un profundo suspiro. Se pasó la mano por la nuca en un gesto de frustración e inseguridad, pero un instante después bajó la mano.

—Candy —dijo en un tono compungido y exasperado a la vez—, pretendía empezar disculpándome por la forma en que te he tratado hoy en las caballerizas. Habías vuelto una hora tarde y estaba preocupado por ti. No era mi intención empezar la velada regañándote o agobiándote con más normas. No soy un ogro... —Se interrumpió cuando Higgins llamó discretamente a la puerta y entró luego con una bandeja de plata en la que había una nota.

Algo aplacada por la disculpa, Candy se sentó en una butaca tapizada con terciopelo y echó una ojeada al inmenso salón con sólido mobiliario barroco y tapicería de terciopelo granate que le daba una magnificencia casi opresiva.

«Magnificencia opresiva» pensaba reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí misma. La actitud que mostraba Terry respecto a su casa se le estaba contagiando.

Él tomó la nota de la bandeja y se sentó frente a Candy, rompió el lacrado y al leer su contenido su expresión pasó del desconcierto a la ira.

—Es de Tony —le informó y sus azules ojos adquirieron la dureza del pedernal y apretó con tal fuerza la mandíbula que su expresión se endureció instantáneamente—. Al parecer, ha decidido marcharse de Londres en plena temporada y se encuentra en su casa, a apenas cinco kilómetros de aquí.

La constatación de que su amigo estaba tan cerca de ella la llenó de alegría. Con expresión radiante, dijo:

—Precisamente mañana pensaba ir a visitar a su madre y a su hermano.

—Te prohibo que vayas —la interrumpió él con la mayor frialdad—. Mandaré una nota a Tony explicándole que deseamos pasar unas semanas solos. —Al ver que ella estaba a punto de rebelarse, el tono de Terry se hizo imperioso—. ¿Es que no me entiendes, Candice? Te prohibo que vayas.

Ella se levantó poco a poco y él la siguió, colocándose muy cerca.

—Creo que estás un poco loco —dijo ella casi sin voz mirándolo aturdida, enojada, como si estuviera ante un enfermo mental.

Curiosamente, aquello hizo sonreír a Terry.

—Te creo —respondió, incapaz de comentarle que la vuelta de Tony prácticamente confirmaba las sospechas de Fawkes, y que la vida de ella también estaría en peligro, puesto que, en aquellos momentos, tal vez llevara ya en su seno al próximo heredero de Grandchester. Luego añadió con firmeza—: Aun así, espero que me obedezcas.

Candy abrió la boca para decirle que le importaban un bledo sus estúpidas normas, pero él colocó un dedo ante sus labios y la miró sonriendo.

—El trato, Candy... Prometiste ser una esposa obediente. Me imagino que no querrás perder tan pronto...

Candy le dirigió una mirada de fino desdén.

—No corro peligro de perder la apuesta. Tú ya la has perdido.

Con la copa en la mano, se acercó a la chimenea y simuló contemplar un frágil jarrón del siglo XIV.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó él acercándose a ella con cautela.

Candy pasó un dedo por la base del preciado objeto.

—Tu parte de la apuesta consistía en intentar mostrarte tan agradable conmigo que yo decidiera permanecer a tu lado.

—¿Y?

—Y —respondió ella mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas y por encima del hombro— has fallado.

Candy imaginaba que él desecharía el comentario con arrogante indiferencia. Pero por el contrario, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, la hizo dar la vuelta para que le mirara.

—En ese caso —dijo dirigiéndole una solemne sonrisa—tendré que esmerarme más, ¿no?

A Candy la cogió desprevenida la seriedad y la ternura de aquella expresión y dejó que él la besara, aferrándose a su cordura mientras aquellos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, mientras los labios de él apresaban los suyos. El beso fue largo, insistente, Terry se recreaba en aquella boca, saboreando cada instante.

Cuando por fin bajó los brazos al cabo de unos minutos, Candy le miró asombrada, atónita. ¿Cómo podía ser tan extraordinariamente tierno de pronto y tan frío, encerrado en sí mismo y arbitrario poco después? Tenía aquello en la cabeza mientras observaba los cautivadores ojos azules que ahora entornaba frente a ella. En un tono que parecía que ponía en voz alta la idea que tenía en la mente, dijo:

—¡Cuánto me gustaría entenderte!

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó él, aunque ya lo sabía.

—Quisiera saber cuál es la razón que te ha llevado a reprenderme está tarde en los establos.

Candy esperaba que él desechara el tema con un comentario burlón o pretendiera pasar página, pero tuvo la sorpresa de ver que no hacía ni una cosa ni otra. Con gran sinceridad dijo:

—En realidad, te he explicado la razón pero la he dejado para el final.

—¿Cómo?

—Me ha herido mi orgullo que me dejaras en plena noche—admitió.

—Te ha herido tu orgullo —repitió Candy, perpleja ante él—¿y por eso me has llamado pró... aquello tan horrible?

Candy no se fijó en el brillo de diversión de los ojos de él, por ello le costó comprender que quien quedaba en ridículo era él y no ella.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho —admitió él con seriedad—No pretenderás que un hombre adulto e inteligente, que ha luchado en sangrientas batallas en dos países, tenga el valor de mirar a una mujer a los ojos y preguntarle en tono tranquilo y razonable por qué no ha querido pasar la noche con él.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo ella, atónita, y de repente se echó a reír al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho él.

—El ego masculino —admitió él con una torcida sonrisa—Me temo que haríamos lo que fuera para proteger nuestro ego.

—Gracias —dijo ella amablemente— por contarme la verdad.

—Ésa es la principal razón que me ha movido a tomarla contigo. Pero también tengo que admitir que hay algo en está casa que me pone siempre nervioso.

—¡Pero te criaste aquí!

—Puede que —respondió él tomándola del brazo y llevándola al salón— sea por eso que no me guste.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —soltó ella.

Terry sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Hace mucho tiempo, en el jardín de mi abuela, me preguntaste qué sentía y qué pensaba, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer. Lo que ocurre es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a abrir el corazón a nadie. Tendremos que abordarlo lentamente —dijo aún sonriendo—. Algún día responderé a tu pregunta.

Terry se había propuesto esmerarse en mostrarse agradable y durante la cena cumplió con su cometido hasta el punto de que arminó la tranquilidad mental de Candy.

Poco después de casarse, Candy pensó que él procuraba mostrarse agradable con ella, pero aquellos esfuerzos no tenían comparación con lo de ahora. Durante las dos horas que duró la cena, aplicó su devastador encanto en provocarla con su deslumbrante sonrisa y en divertirla con una serie de escandalosos y desternillantes chismes sobre gente que ella conocía en Londres.

Luego la llevó a su cama e hizo el amor con ella con tal pasión que a punto estuvieron de convertirse en un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. Y después la mantuvo abrazada, pegada a él toda la noche.

Tomando una cesta de dulces que había pedido que le prepararan en la cocina, Candy subió a su carruaje a la mañana siguiente decidida a visitar a Tony, desafiando descaradamente las órdenes de Terry. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que no se estaba enamorando de Terry, de que simplemente sentía curiosidad sobre los padres de éste, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto. Estaba al borde de entregarle su corazón y terriblemente inquieta y deseosa de comprender a aquel enigmático y absorbente hombre con el que se había casado. Tony era la única persona a la que podía acudir para encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Después de informar a Olsen, el «lacayo personal» que le había asignado Terry, de que no necesitaba su compañía para ir hasta casa de los Wilkinson, Candy emprendió el camino hacia allí. Una vez concluida la breve visita, se dirigió hacia la casa de Tony. Sin darse cuenta de que Olsen la seguía sigilosamente, aprovechando el cobijo de los árboles, puso el caballo al trote en la avenida que llevaba a la casa.

—¡Candy! —exclamó Tony, riendo, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella al bajar los escalones de la puerta y correr hacia la avenida flanqueada de árboles.

—Por la nota que me ha mandado está mañana Terry he entendido que tenía intención de mantenerte en exclusiva para él las próximas semanas.

—No sabe que he venido —dijo ella abrazándolo cariñosamente—. Me prometes que guardar ás el secreto?

—Por supuesto. Te doy mi palabra —dijo Tony con una sonrisa inmensa—. Pasa, que verás a mi madre y a Bertie... Estarán encantados de que hayas venido. Y no van a decir una palabra de tu visita —insistió al ver que Candy dudaba.

—Cuando los haya visto —dijo ella rápidamente—,saldremos a dar un paseo? Tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Como no! —exclamó Tony.

Colocando la mano sobre el brazo que le ofrecía él, Candy entró en la casa.

—Me imagino que te fuiste de Londres por las habladurías sobre nosotros —dijo en tono de disculpa.

—En parte, pero también porque me moria de ganas de saber como te iban las cosas. Y aun hay otra razón —admitió con una curiosa risita—. Ayer Sally Farmsworth me mandó una nota en la que me decía que quería verme.

Candy reconoció inmediatamente en aquel nombre a la joven de la que él le había comentado que estuvo enamorado.

—Y fue a verte? —preguntó, impaciente, observando detenidamente su atractivo rostro.

—Sí.

—Qué le dijiste? Qué hizo? —siguió pregustando.

—Me propuso matrimonio —admitió con ironía.

Candy se echó a reír, animada y sorprendida.

—Y?

—Me lo estoy planteando —bromeó él—. No, la verdad es que la veré la semana que viene. Quiero que vea en persona lo que puedo ofrecerle respecto a mi residencia y mi familia. Como ya no soy duque... Cuando lo era, no me habría imaginado que me quisiera por otra razón. Ahora sé que sí y tengo poco que ofrecerle. Pero de eso, ni una palabra a mi madre. Quiero darle poco a poco la noticia de la visita de Sally. Mi madre no la tiene en muy buen concepto después de lo que pasó... antes.

Candy aceptó inmediatamente y entraron en la casa.

—¡Qué alegría verla, querida! —exclamó lady Graham en su típico tono suave y risueño al verla entrar en el alegre saloncito en el que se encontraba con Bertie, el hermano pequeño de Tony—. ¡Qué sobresaltos nos da nuestro querido Terry...! ¡Eso de pasar de la muerte a la vida!

Candy agradeció la bienvenida y la preocupó ver lo pálida y delgada que estaba la madre de Tony y lo blanco que tenía el pelo. Pensó que sin duda la conmoción de la vuelta de Terry había afectado su frágil salud.

Lady Graham se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿No ha venido Terry con usted? —preguntó, haciendo patente su decepción.

—No, lo... lo siento, no ha venido. Él...

—Trabaja como un condenado, como siempre, estoy seguro—exclamó Bertie, sonriendo, incorporándose con dificultad con la ayuda del bastón que utilizaba a causa del problema en la pierna—. Y decidido a acapararla para recuperar el tiempo perdido después de la larga ausencia.

—Trabaja mucho —respondió Candy, agradecida por la excusa que le había proporcionado Bertie. El muchacho medía más de metro ochenta, era algo más alto que Tony y tenía el pelo dorado y los ojos azules. Si bien poseía el encanto de los Graham, el constante dolor de la pierna desde su nacimiento había pasado factura a su expresión. Unas arrugas provocadas por la tensión se dibujaban junto a las comisuras de sus labios, creando en su rostro un aire adusto, algo que no se reflejaba en su alegre carácter.

—Terry prefería que Candy esperara unos días antes de venir a vernos, por eso ha venido sola —improvisó Tony dirigiéndose a su madre y a su hermano—. Le he prometido que no vamos a estropear la futura visita de su marido diciéndole que ella vino antes para ponernos al corriente de como le van las cosas.

—Y como le va a Terry? —preguntó lady Graham.

Incómoda con las mentiras en las que le obligaban a participar, Candy se pasó más de diez minutos explicando con detalles la captura y el encarcelamiento de Terry.

Cuando hubo terminado por fin de responder a todas las ansiosas preguntas de lady Graham sobre la salud de su esposo, Tony se levantó e invitó a Candy a dar un paseo por el jardín.

—Las finas arrugas que veo en tu bella frente me indican que algo te ocurre. ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Tony mientras cruzaban el césped camino de los jardines situados a la derecha de la casa.

—No lo sé muy bien —admitió ella algo compungida—Desde el instante en que vislumbró Grandchester Hall, de una forma u otra, Terry cambió. Anoche me contó que se había criado en Grandchester Hall y por ello aquel lugar le hace sentir muy mal. Pero cuando le pregunté por qué, no me lo quiso decir. Y ayer Smarth me contó algo rarísimo sobre los padres de Terry... —siguió, utilizando el nombre de pila de su esposo por primera vez desde su regreso. Luego, volviéndose hacia Tony dijo de pronto—: ¿Cómo eran sus padres? ¿Cómo fue su infancia?

Tony seguía sonriendo pero parecía incómodo.

—¿Qué importancia tiene esto?

—No tendría ninguna —saltó enseguida ella— si la gente no se pusiera tan nerviosa cuando hago estas preguntas.

—¿A quién se las has hecho?

—Pues a Gibbons y a Smarth.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Tony mirándola simulando consternación—. ¡Que no te pille Terry! No soporta la familiaridad con los criados. Es un tabú familiar—añadió—,aunque no en la rama a la que yo pertenezco. Nosotros sólo tenemos seis sirvientes, de modo que es casi imposible no considerarlos algo así como de la familia.

Tony se detuvo y se inclinó para cortar una rosa del pequeño jardín.

—Esas preguntas tendrías que hacérselas a Terry.

—No me respondería. Hace mucho tiempo le dije que prefería la verdad a las tonterías. Anoche, cuando le pregunté por qué no le gustaba Grandchester Hall, me dijo que intentaba aprender a expresar lo que piensa y siente, pero que aún no se había acostumbrado a abrir su corazón. Dijo que tendremos que abordarlo lentamente —añadió con una leve sonrisa al recordar el tono de él—. Me prometió que algún día respondería a mi pregunta.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Tony mirándola desconcertado—.¿Terry dijo todo esto? ¿Que estaba dispuesto a abrirte su corazón? Seguro que para él cuentas muchísimo más de lo que yo imaginaba.

Colocó la rosa en la oreja de ella y le dio una palmadita en la barbilla.

—Se ha convertido en un misterio que tengo que resolver—insistió Candy al notar que Tony prefería dejarlo ahí.

—¿Porque te estás enamorando de él?

—Porque soy tremenda e inexcusablemente curiosa—respondió ella con evasivas, y al ver que Tony no parecía convencido, suspiró abatida—. De acuerdo, me da miedo enamorarme de un desconocido y él no tiene prisa alguna por ayudarme a conocerle.

Tony vaciló un instante pero enseguida sintió lástima de ella.

—Muy bien, ya que no se trata de mera curiosidad, intentaré responder a tus preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Quitándose la rosa del pelo, Candy hizo girar el tallo entre sus dedos con aire ausente.

—En primer lugar, ocurría algo en Grandchester Hall cuando él era pequeño? Cómo fue su infancia?

—En las familias de la nobleza —empezó lentamente Tony—normalmente los padres dedican una atención especial al «heredero». En el caso de Terry la cosa aún era más clara porque encima era hijo único. Mientras a mi me dejaban trepar a los árboles y ensuciarme con la tierra, a Terry le recordaban constantemente su categoría; le exigían limpieza, cuidado, puntualidad, solemnidad y ser consciente de su importancia en todo momento.

Su padre y su madre estaban completamente de acuerdo en algo: la superioridad de su rango. A diferencia de lo que ocurre con los hijos de otros nobles a quienes se permite relacionarse con otros de su edad que viven en la propiedad, aunque se trate de los hijos del servicio, mis tíos consideraban que era totalmente impropio que tuviera contacto con alguien que no fuera de su categoría. Y teniendo en cuenta que no abundan los duques y condes, sobre todo en está parte del país, se crió en un aislamiento total.

Se detuvo un momento con la vista fija en las copas de los árboles, suspirando.

—Yo mismo me preguntaba cómo podía soportar la soledad.

—No creo que los padres de Terry consideraran que tu compañía no era aceptable.

—No, no lo veían así, pero yo casi nunca iba a Grandchester Hall, a menos que mis tíos estuvieran fuera. Cuando estaban en su residencia yo no soportaba el agobiante ambiente de allí... Me daba escalofríos. Además, mi tío me había dejado claro, igual que había hecho con mis padres, que mi presencia en Grandchester Hall no era deseable. Decían que desbarataba los estudios de Terry y apartaba su cabeza de los asuntos serios. Cuando le concedían tiempo libre, él prefería desplazarse aquí, en lugar de que yo fuera a Grandchester Hall, porque adoraba a mi madre y se sentía feliz con nosotros. —Y con una sonrisa triste y enigmática, Tony concluyó—: Cuando tenía ocho años, intentó negociar su herencia con mi familia. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme el título de marqués si me trasladaba a vivir a Grandchester Hall.

—Ni por asomo me imaginaba una infancia así —comentó Candy cuando Tony se calló—. Cuando yo era pequeña pensaba que ser rico sería como vivir en el paraíso.

Candy recordó su propia infancia; los juegos con sus amistades, las horas y días pasados en libertad y buen humor, la calidez de la amistad con Annie Ellen y su familia. La entristeció muchísimo saber que Terry se había perdido todo aquello en la infancia.

—No todos los hijos de la nobleza se educan con tanta rigidez.

—¿Cómo eran... cómo eran exactamente sus padres?

Miraba a Tony con tal atención que él le puso el brazo sobre los hombros en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Voy a resumírtelo de la forma más escueta posible. La madre de Terry era la persona más coqueta del mundo y sus aventuras amorosas alcanzaron una notable fama. Al parecer, a mi tío no le importaba. Dicen que consideraba a las mujeres como seres débiles y amorales, incapaces de controlar sus pasiones. Por otra parte, era tan promiscuo como ella. Ahora bien, por lo que se refiere a Terry, siempre se mostró muy rígido. Nunca le permitió que olvidara ni por un instante que era un Graham y el próximo duque de Grandchester, Jamás aflojó.

Pretendía que Terry fuera más inteligente, más valiente, más digno e ilustre de lo que había sido cualquier Graham en su historia, y cuanto más se esmeraba Terry por complacerle, más exigente se mostraba el padre.

Si aprendía mal una lección, su preceptor tenía órdenes de castigarle con la palmeta; si no aparecía a cenar a las nueve en punto, es decir, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, no se le permitía comer hasta la noche siguiente. Cuando tenía ocho o nueve años ya montaba a caballo mucho mejor que la mayoría de adultos, pero en una cacería concreta, su caballo se negó a saltar, ya sea porque el muchacho era demasiado pequeño para exigírselo o porque tenía miedo de lanzarse. Nunca se me olvidará aquel día. Ni uno de los jinetes se había atrevido con el seto con el arroyo al otro lado, pero mi tío llegó allí a lomos del caballo e hizo detener la partida de caza. Ante todo el mundo se mofó de Terry llamándole cobarde. Seguidamente le ordenó que saltara el seto.

—Y pensar —dijo Candy con una voz apagada— que yo creía que los niños que tenían a sus padres al lado eran más afortunados que yo... ¿Saltó el seto?

—Tres veces —respondió Tony secamente—. En el cuarto intento el caballo tropezó, se cayó arrastrando a Terry y éste se rompió el brazo.

—Candy palideció, pero Tony estaba enfrascado en la historia y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—Evidentemente Terry no lloró. No se le permitía hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando era muy pequeño. Mi tío decía que las lágrimas eran impropias de un hombre. Tenía unas ideas muy estrictas sobre este tipo de cosas.

Candy volvió los ojos hacia el sol reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—¿Qué ideas?

—Consideraba que un hombre tiene que ser duro y completamente independiente para ser un hombre de verdad, y educó a Terry para que opinara lo mismo.

Cualquier emoción «blanda» era impropia de un hombre y, por consiguiente, detestable. El sentimentalismo era blando... poco víril. Lo mismo que el amor y el verdadero afecto. Cualquier cosa que demostrara que un hombre era vulnerable se consideraba poco viril. Mi tío también rechazaba todo tipo de frivolidades a excepción de los devaneos con el sexo opuesto, que le parecían el súm-mum de la virilidad. Creo que jamás le vi reír, me refiero a la auténtica carcajada fruto de la alegría, no del sarcasmo. Por cierto, en muy pocas ocasiones he visto reír a Terry. Trabajar y destacar en lo que uno hacía era lo único que contaba para mi tío, una actitud bastante curiosa para un noble, como habrás deducido tú misma.

—Yo le hago reír —dijo Candy experimentando una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza.

Tony se echó a reír.

—Esa sonrisa tuya es capaz de alegrar el corazón de cualquier hombre.

—No me extraña que no quisiera hablar de su infancia.

—La decisión de mi tío de conseguir que Terry destacara en todo lo que hiciera dio sus frutos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, intrigada.

—Por ejemplo, Terry estaba obligado a descollar en los estudios, y cuando fuimos a la universidad, sus conocimientos estaban tan encima de los de todos los demás que tuvieron que ponerle profesores particulares en temas que el resto, no podíamos seguir. Además, siempre encontró la forma de sacar partido de sus conocimientos, y eso que cuando su padre murió solo tenía veinte años. Además del título heredó once propiedades pero las arcas de Graham nunca habían estado muy llenas, y Grandchester Hall era la única de sus pertenencias que se mantenía a flote. Pero en tres años todas las demás empezaron a prosperar y él se estaba convirtiendo ya en uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa. Algo que no está mal para un joven de veintitrés años. Y aparte de esto, poco más puedo contarte.

Abrumada por la gratitud, Candy abrazó cariñosamente a Tony. En sus brazos, le miró sonriente y algo temblorosa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo con los ojos brillantes de afecto y seguidamente echó una ojeada al sol—. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. He dicho que estaría fuera una hora y ha pasado ya más tiempo.

—¿Qué puede ocurrir si tardas más? —bromeó Tony, pero su expresión era de desconcierto.

—Que me descubran.

—¿Y?

—Y perdería la apuesta con Terry.

—¿Qué apuesta?

Candy iba a explicárselo pero la ternura y la fidelidad que sentía por su orgulloso y dominante esposo pesaban ya mucho en su interior y no quería avergonzarle contando a su primo que la única razón que la había movido a desplazarse a Grandchester Hall era que Terry prácticamente la había sobornado para ello.

—Nada... una tonta apuesta que hicimos —dijo escabulléndose mientras Tony la ayudaba a subir al carruaje.

Ensimismada, Candy pasó por delante del lacayo que salía corriendo de la mansión para tomar las riendas y siguió hacia los establos, situados en un anexo detrás de la mansión. En su cabeza hervían las revelaciones sobre la infancia de Terry en Grandchester Hall, le abrumaban el corazón y la llenaban de compasión. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas sobre Terry que la habían desconcertado, enojado y herido, y entre ellas el sutil cambio que había notado en él desde su llegada a Grandchester Hall. Y pensar que ella, de niña, había pensado que la felicidad era tener a los padres en casa... Se dio cuenta de nuevo de que su abuelo tenía razón, porque siempre le repetía que nadie es lo que parece.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera saludó a Smarth al entrar en los establos, cuando él acudió a ayudarla a bajar. Se limitó a mirarle como si no existiera y luego volvió la vista hacia la casa.

Smarth se equivocó al pensar que no le hacía ningún caso porque se había jugado su confianza y afecto al negarse a hablar con ella de su marido.

—Milady! —exclamó Smarth con expresión herida por el desaire no intencionado de ella y al mismo tiempo terriblemente preocupado.

Candy se volvió para mirarle, pero lo que veía en realidad era un niño al que no se le había permitido serlo.

—Por favor, milady —insistió el hombre, muy afectado—, no me miré como si le hubiera hecho mucho daño. —Luego, bajando la voz y señalándole la valla donde jugueteaban dos potros, dijo—: Si me acompaña hasta allí, le contaré algo que le interesará.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Candy se concentró en lo que le decía el desdichado sirviente e hizo lo que le sugería.

Smarth, con la vista fija en los caballos, bajó el tono para decir:

—El señor Gibbons y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que usted tiene derecho a saber por qué el señor es como es. No es un hombre duro, milady, pero por lo que tengo entendido, desde que ha vuelto, ocurre algo entre ustedes y tal vez se haya hecho la idea de que tiene el corazón duro como una piedra.

Candy abrió la boca para decir al preocupado criado que no hacía falta que le revelara sus conocimientos, pero lo que dijo el hombre inmediatamente después la dejó helada.

—También nos ha movido a contárselo el hecho de habernos enterado de que usted no tenía intención de quedarse con él y de ser su esposa... es decir, por un periodo superior a tres meses.

—¿Cómo demonios...? —exclamó ella.

—Cotilleos del servicio, milady —comentó Smarth con cierto orgullo—. Los de Grandchester Hall tienen fama en toda Inglaterra. Se lo aseguro. Piense que aquí se sabe todo a los veinte minutos de que haya ocurrido donde sea... a menos claro está, que los únicos en enterarse hayan sido el señor Higgins o la señora Brimley. Sus labios están sellados como los de una vir... Jamás comentan nada a nadie —rectificó, sonrojándose.

—A usted debe de parecerle terriblemente irritante —le cortó Candy y el otro enrojeció aún más.

Smarth fue cambiando de postura, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, las sacó otra vez y la miró consternado y desvalido, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la desdicha.

—Usted me pidió que le hablara de los padres de Su Excelencia, y Gibbons y yo hemos decidido que no se lo podemos negar. Además, tiene derecho a saberlo.

En voz baja, con aire incómodo, Smarth le contó prácticamente lo mismo que le había explicado Tony poco antes.

—Y ahora ya tiene usted idea de como transcurrió aquí la vida todos estos años —concluyó el hombre—. Gibbons y yo esperamos que usted pueda devolver la alegría a este lugar, como lo hizo en la temporada que pasó aquí antes. La auténtica alegría —puntualizó—. No la risa que sale de la boca sino más bien la que viene del corazón, como la que nos brindaba usted. Su Excelencia no la ha oído jamás en Grandchester Hall, y le haría un bien enorme, sobre todo si consiguiera usted que él participara de está alegría.

Todo lo que habían dicho a Candy aquel día iba dando vueltas en su cabeza como un vertiginoso caleidoscopio, girando, cambiando de forma, adoptando nuevas dimensiones al pasar las horas, incluso mucho después de que Terry la hubiera atraído hacia él y posteriormente se hubiera dormido.

Estaba amaneciendo y seguía aún despierta, mirando al techo, dudando sobre si pasar a una práctica que podía, y sin duda conseguirla, desprotegerla de nuevo ante Terry. Hasta entonces, su objetivo había sido abandonar aquel lugar; para conseguirlo, había tenido que controlar cuidadosamente sus actos y sus emociones.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y Terry la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, así como la parte posterior de las piernas contra las de él, a la vez que hundía el rostro en su cabellera. Levantó luego la mano y la apoyó en uno de sus senos en una soñolienta caricia que le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo.

Lo deseaba, comprendió Candy lanzando un suspiro de desánimo. A pesar de todo lo que había sido aquel hombre—un libertino, un despiadado mujeriego y un marido poco dispuesto a complacerla—, lo deseaba. En el tranquilo silencio de su corazón, por fin estaba dispuesta a admitirlo... Porque en aquellos momentos comprendía que había muchas más cosas detrás de aquel aristócrata mal criado y frívolo.

Deseaba su amor, su confianza y sus hijos. Quería convertir aquella casa en un lugar alegre para él, que Grandchester Hall le pareciera el sitio más bello. Deseaba convertir el mundo entero en algo bello para Terry.

Tony, la duquesa viuda e incluso Karen habían creído que ella era capaz de enamorar a Terry. No podía abandonar sin intentarlo, ahora lo veía muy claro.

Lo que no sabía era cómo soportaría un fracaso.

Continuara...

Feliz día de San Valentín, a, lposadas , Phambe, White Andrew, Alexandra Patron, Fabiola R Blanca G, rosarioescobar, Eli, Letty Bonilla, Carolina Salcedo, Oli Rojas, Kamanance, Marga1416, yuki yuki love, Johanna Matus, Elydereyes, apatronc, Paz y amor, mcvarela, ladyyiya, Bunny , rosarioescobar, venezolana lopez, y todas las Guest, que nos acompañan en esta historia, hoy que es el día del amor y la amistad quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que siempre me brindan y por el regalo de su amistad a traves de sus reviews tan entretenidos ...

Espero que este día sea para ustedes realmente especial y compartan con sus parejas, amigos y famila un muy agradable dia de san valentin.

Se les quiere mucho y que Dios siempre las bendigan.

AbigailWhite70...


	27. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

—¿Milord? —susurró ella al alba de la mañana siguiente.

Terry abrió un ojo sonoliento, y observó a su esposa, despejada, que se incorporaba en la cama junto a él.

—Buenos días —murmuró, fijando la vista en la seductora carne que ponía al descubierto el escote pronunciado del camisón de seda—. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz ronca y adormilada. Echó una ojeada a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el cielo aún no era azul sino que presentaba un tono grisáceo con listas de un rosa muy pálido.

A diferencia de su esposo, Candy había permanecido toda la noche despierta y por tanto no la invadía el sopor.

—Las seis —respondió alegremente.

—¡No me digas! —respondió él. Horrorizado al ver que aún no había salido el sol, cerró de nuevo los ojos y exigió una explicación por haberle despertado tan pronto.

—¿Alguien está enfermo?

—No.

—¿Muerto?

—No.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y arrugó los cerrados párpados mientras murmuraba:

—La enfermedad o la muerte son las únicas razones aceptables para despertar de madrugada a un ser humano racional. Métete en la cama.

Candy soltó una risita ante aquella salida de buen humor pero movió la cabeza con gesto negativo.

—No.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y estar medio dormido, Terry se había fijado en la deslumbrante sonrisa de su esposa y también en que su cadera empujaba contra el muslo de él. Normalmente, Candy sonreía con reserva, raramente con tranquilidad, y evitaba escrupulosamente tocarle, a menos que estuvieran haciendo el amor.

La curiosidad por descubrir de dónde salía aquel comportamiento tan poco corriente aquella mañana le hizo abrir los ojos y mirarla. Le pareció una imagen perfecta, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y la piel radiante de salud. Le pareció incluso que tenía algo en mente.

—Bueno... —dijo Terry, reprimiendo el impulso de atraerla hacia él—. Como puedes observar estoy despierto.

—Perfecto —respondió ella, disimulando su inseguridad tras una vivaz sonrisa—, porque esta mañana me gustaría hacer algo especial.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Qué puede hacer alguien de madrugada aparte de salir a hurtadillas al camino a asaltar a un incauto viajero y robarle lo que lleva encima? Ahora mismo solo están levantados los ladrones y los criados.

—De momento no tenemos que salir —dijo ella dando un rodeo al notar que iba perdiendo el valor, preparándose para la negativa—. Por si no lo recuerdas, dijiste que deseabas mostrarte agradable conmigo...

—¿Y qué es lo que te apetece hacer? —preguntó él suspirando y reflexionando sobre lo que suelen intentar las mujeres que hagan con ellas los hombres.

—A ver si lo adivinas...

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar un sombrero nuevo en el pueblo? —tanteó con poco entusiasmo.

Candy lo negó con la cabeza y la cabellera se desplazó sobre el hombro y el seno izquierdos.

—¿Quieres montar a caballo para ver salir el sol en las colinas y poder dibujar la panorámica?

—Sería incapaz de trazar una sola línea —confesó ella.

Suspiró a duras penas y reuniendo fuerzas soltó lo que quería—: ¡Quiero ir a pescar!

—¿A pescar? —repitió Terry, mirándola boquiabierto, como si creyera que había perdido el juicio—. ¿Pretendes que vaya contigo a pescar de madrugada? —Y antes de darle tiempo a responder, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando claro que rechazaba la idea, aunque la sonrisa volvió a sus labios al decir—: No iría a pescar a menos que no quedara ni un mendrugo de pan para comer y estuviéramos los dos hambrientos.

Animada por aquel tono, si no por sus palabras, Candy siguió, zalamera:

—No te haré perder el tiempo explicándome la técnica adecuada... Yo ya sé pescar.

Terry abrió un ojo y respondió en tono divertido:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí sé?

—Si no sabes, yo te enseño.

—Te lo agradezco pero puedo defenderme solo —dijo él con acritud, observándola de cerca.

—Muy bien —respondió ella, tan aliviada que su voz era casi un susurro—. Lo mismo que yo. Sé hacer lo que sea, incluso colocar el propio gusano en el anzuelo...

Los labios de Terry se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—Pues qué bien, así podrás preparar el mío. Me niego a despertar a un gusano a esas horas tan infames y encima remachar el clavo torturándolo.

Su sentido del humor era tan contagioso que Candy no pudo reprimir una carcajada mientras se anudaba el cinturón de la bata de seda rosa.

—Yo me ocupo de todo —dijo, contenta, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

Recostado en las almohadas, Terry admiró el seductor vaivén de las caderas de ella, al tiempo que luchaba contra el impulso de hacerla volver a la cama y pasar la siguiente hora en la deliciosa y loable tarea de engendrar al heredero. No le apetecía ir a pescar. Tampoco entendía por qué quería ir ella, pero estaba convencido de que alguna razón tendría y le intrigaba descubrir cuál era.

En efecto, Candy se había «ocupado de todo», y Terry lo constató al pasar cabalgando por el otro lado de la sierra que impedía que desde la casa se viera el ancho e impetuoso río.

Terry ató los caballos a unos árboles situados en la ladera del monte y siguió a pie por la orilla del agua, donde tropezó con una vistosa manta azul extendida bajo un gigantesco roble.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando dos grandes cestas y otra más pequeña al lado de la manta.

—El desayuno —respondió Candy, mirándole con una sonrisa radiante—. Y también la comida, por lo que veo. Al parecer, el cocinero no confía mucho en tu capacidad de pescar para nuestro sustento.

—De todas formas, no dispongo de más de una hora para intentarlo.

Candy se detuvo un instante en su tarea de preparar la caña con aire turbado y decepcionado.

—¿Una hora?

—Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer hoy —respondió él.

Se agachó luego y escogió una caña de las que habían dejado allí antes los criados, y examinó su flexibilidad torciéndola entre sus manos—. Yo soy un hombre muy ocupado, Candy —comentó distraídamente.

—Y también un hombre muy rico —respondió ella, improvisando un aire brusco mientras comprobaba la suya—. ¿Por qué, pues, tienes que trabajar tanto?

Terry reflexionó un momento y luego dijo riendo:

—Para seguir siendo un hombre muy rico.

—Si el precio de la riqueza es el de no poderte relajar y disfrutar de la vida, es demasiado alto —respondió ella dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

Él frunció el ceño reflexionando, intentando recordar a qué filósofo pertenecía aquella frase pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Yo —respondió ella con una descarada sonrisa.

Terry movió la cabeza, asombrado ante aquella mente tan rápida mientras observaba cómo colocaba el gusano en el anzuelo. Se alejó unos pasos, se sentó junto a un enorme árbol caído cuyas ramas se extendían hasta el agua y lanzó la caña.

—No es el mejor lugar para pescar los más grandes —le comentó su esposa con aire de superioridad al acercarse a él—. ¿Te importaría sujetarme un momento la caña?

—Creía que me habías dicho que eras capaz de hacerlo todo sola —bromeó él, fijándose en que se había quitado las botas de montar y las medias. Sin darle tiempo a imaginar qué intenciones tenía, Candy se remangó la falda, dejando al descubierto dos finas pantorrillas, unos estilizados tobillos y unos delicados pies, y seguidamente subió al grueso tronco del árbol caído con la agilidad y la gracia de una gacela.

—Gracias —dijo, cogiendo su caña.

Él se la pasó, contando con que iba a sentarse en el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto, empezó a andar por encima del grueso tronco que se extendía por encima de las impetuosas aguas, manteniendo el equilibrio como un acróbata.

—¡Ven aquí! —gritó Terry, alarmado—. Puedes caerte.

—Nado como un pez —le dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza para sonreírle antes de sentarse. La duquesa mostraba una bella imagen, descalza con sus preciosas piernas colgando sobre el agua y el brillo del sol en su pelo—. He practicado la pesca desde pequeña —dijo tratando de entablar conversación mientras lanzaba el sedal.

Terry asintió.

—Te enseñó Flanagan.

Una buena enseñanza, pensó Terry, sonriendo para sus adentros, pues estaba metiendo la mano en la cesta de los gusanos que habían dejado los criados en la orilla y colocando con gran habilidad uno de ellos en el extremo del anzuelo.

Sin duda los dos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza, pues poco después Candy le sonrió desde su pedestal diciendo:

—Me alegra ver que no te muestras aprensivo con los gusanos.

—Nunca lo he sido —protestó él con expresión muy seria—Lo que no soporto es el sonido que hacen cuando los clavas en el anzuelo. Normalmente matamos lo que utilizamos como cebo. No te parece más humano?

—No emiten ningún sonido! —protestó Candy, indignada, pero él la miró tan decidido que la hizo vacilar.

—Solo pueden oírlo los que tienen un oído muy fino, pero el sonido existe —insistió Terry sin reírse lo más mínimo.

—Flanagan me dijo que no les hace daño —dijo ella algo nerviosa.

—Flanagan está sordo como una tapia. No puede oír como chillan.

Una indescriptible expresión de mareo y aprensión se dibujó en aquel rostro fijo en la caña que tenía entre las manos. Apresurándose a volver la cabeza para disimular la risa, Terry miró hacia la derecha pero no pudo evitar el movimiento de los hombros y Candy detectó por fin el revelador temblor. Un instante después, un puñado de ramitas y hojas le golpeó el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Salvaje! —exclamó ella, animada.

—¡Mi querida e insensata esposa! —respondió él sacudiéndose de la manga lo que ella le había lanzado—, si fuera yo quien estuviera colgado de un tronco tan poco estable en medio del agua, procuraría tratar al otro con un poco más de respeto.

Para demostrarle lo que decía, con la mano libre empujó un poco el tronco sobre el que se había sentado ella.

Su irrespetuosa mujer levantó las cejas con un aire muy digno.

—Mi querido e insensato esposo —respondió con dulzura, lo que complació muchísimo a Terry—si me haces caer, cometerás un terrible error, que tendrás que pagar mojándote tú mismo.

—¿Yo? —respondió él disfrutando de la broma—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo ella en voz baja, muy seria— no sé nadar.

Terry palideció y se incorporó en el acto.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, no! —exclamó—. No te nuevas ni un centímetro. No sé si aquí hay mucha profundidad, pero seguro que te hundes y hay tanto lodo que desde la superficie no te vería. No te muevas hasta que venga.

Con la agilidad de un atleta saltó hacia el tronco, se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo al alcance de su mano dijo en tono tranquilizador:

—Si me acerco más, Candy, el tronco puede romperse con mi peso o inclinarse hasta hacerte caer al agua.

Dio un paso más, se inclinó flexionando la cintura y le tendió la mano.

—No tengas miedo. Estira el brazo y coge mi mano.

Por primera vez Candy no discutió y Terry tomó buena nota de ello. Levantó la mano izquierda, se agarró a la rama que quedaba por encima de su cabeza en busca de equilibrio y extendió el brazo derecho hacia él hasta cogerle la muñeca en el preciso instante en que los dedos de Terry cogían la suya.

—Ahora intenta ponerte de pie. Utiliza mi brazo como palanca.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —respondió ella.

La expresión de sorpresa de él quedó fija en el sonriente rostro de Candy mientras, sujetándolo con fuerza, le decía en tono amenazador:

—Preferiría nadar. ¿Y tú?

—Ni lo intentes —le advirtió Terry con aire sombrío, incapaz de soltar la muñeca. En aquella incómoda posición, con la cintura flexionada y el brazo inmovilizado, se encontraba totalmente a merced de los caprichos de ella y ambos lo sabían.

—Si no sabes nadar, yo te salvaré —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Candy —le advirtió él en voz baja y tono amenazador—, si me lanzas al helado río, más te valdrá empezar a nadar en dirección opuesta, si quieres salvarte.

Lo decía en serio y así lo comprendió ella.

—De acuerdo, milord —dijo en tono dócil mientras le soltaba la muñeca.

Terry se incorporó lentamente y la miró con expresión exasperada y al mismo tiempo divertida.

—Eres la persona más atrevida... —se interrumpió, incapaz de controlar la risa.

—Gracias —respondió ella, alegre—. ¿No te parece que lo previsible es aburridísimo? —comentó cuando él ya se había vuelto y regresaba a la orilla caminando por el tronco.

—No sé como podría saberlo —respondió él con aire divertido mientras cogía de nuevo la caña—. Ni por un momento he vivido nada previsible desde que te conocí.

Pasaron tres horas y los dos hubieran jurado que eran tan solo unos minutos, y por fin Terry constató que Candy, además de ser una excelente pescadora, era también una deliciosa, aguda e inteligente compañera.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó de pronto ella cuando el sedal de Terry se inclinó, dándole una sacudida que le obligó a concentrarse para mantenerlo asido—. ¡Han picado!

Cinco minutos después de la más dura y diestra lucha por parte de Terry, de repente el sedal se aflojó. Su irrespetuosa esposa, que seguía en el tronco desde el que había observado la inútil batalla ofreciéndole consejo y ánimo, extendió los brazos con gesto de decepción.

—¡Perdiste el pez!

—No era un pez —replicó él mirándola—. Era una ballena de enormes dientes.

—Claro, porque se te ha escapado —contestó ella riendo.

Aquella risa era tan contagiosa como su entusiasmo y Terry no pudo contenerla a pesar de esforzarse por mostrarse serio.

—Hazme el favor de no denigrar mi ballena y de empezar a abrir los cestos. Estoy hambriento.

Contempló lleno de admiración cómo Candy andaba corriendo sobre el tronco. Cuando intentó pasarle la caña y saltar, él la cogió por la cintura y la dejó en el suelo, pero ella se puso tensa al notar el roce de su cuerpo y se soltó.

La diversión de la mañana se desvaneció al advertir la reacción de ella ante su contacto. Se sentó sobre la manta, apoyó la espalda en un árbol y observó en silencio y con un aire imperturbable cómo ella disponía la comida mientras intentaba dilucidar los motivos que la habían llevado a mostrar aquella reacción. Sin duda, Candy no quería que aquello fuera un «interludio romántico».

—Una mañana preciosa —dijo Candy contemplando la danza de la luz del sol en la superficie del agua.

Con la rodilla contra el pecho, Terry dijo en tono rotundo:

—Ahora que hemos terminado, me imagino que vas a contarme de qué va todo esto.

Candy apartó la vista del agua para mirarle.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué has organizado una salida como ésta?

Candy imaginaba que él desearía saberlo, pero lo que no pensaba era que le pidiera una respuesta rotunda y no estaba preparada para ofrecérsela. Encogiendo los hombros, dijo algo inquieta:

—Quería mostrarte el tipo de vida que en realidad me gusta llevar.

Un gesto cínico se dibujó en los labios de Terry.

—Y ahora que ya me has demostrado que no eres exactamente la joven refinada y elegante que aparentabas ser, me imagino que esperarás que sienta repugnancia por ti y te deje volver a Morsham, ¿no es así?

Estaba tan lejos de la verdad que Candy estalló en carcajadas.

—En mi vida habría tramado un plan tan enrevesado—respondió algo impresionada ante aquella ingeniosidad—. Me temo que no tengo tanta inventiva—Durante un instante habría jurado ver un destello de alivio en aquellos ojos azules que Terry tenía entornados, y de pronto decidió recuperar el compañerismo y la tranquilidad de los que habían disfrutado toda la mañana pescando—. No me crees, ¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que te hiciera pensar que ando con artimañas?

—Las de tu sexo no destacan por mostrarse directas y francas —respondió él en tono seco.

—De lo que hay que culpar a los hombres —respondió ella, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo y observando las esponjosas y blancas nubes que se desplazaban en el cielo azul—. Los hombres no soportarían que fuéramos directas y francas.

—¿De veras? —replicó él, echándose a su lado y apoyándose en un hombro.

Candy asintió y se volvió para mirarle.

—Si las mujeres fuéramos directas y francas, no habríamos sido capaces de convencer a los hombres de que son más listos, sensatos y valientes que nosotras, cuando la verdad es que solo nos superáis en fuerza bruta cuando muy de tarde en tarde hace falta levantar algo especialmente pesado.

—Candy—susurró él, acercando lentamente sus labios a los de ella—, cuidado con destrozar el ego de un hombre. Porque vas a obligarle a demostrarte su supremacía de la forma que la tradición ha consagrado.

Aquella voz tan profunda, así como la seductora languidez de sus ojos azules, había desbocado ya el corazón de Candy. Deseosa de rodear aquellos anchos hombros y de acercar su cuerpo al suyo preguntó temblorosa:

—¿Te he destrozado el ego?

—Sí.

—¿Porque he dicho que las mujeres son más listas, sensatas y valientes que los hombres?

—No —murmuró él casi rozando con sus sonrientes labios los de ella—, porque has pescado un pez más grande que yo.

Acalló la carcajada de sorpresa con sus labios. Con el ánimo algo decaído aunque en general contento, Terry decidió detener unos minutos el impulso amoroso y, después de permitirse un apasionado beso, se tumbó junto a ella.

Candy parecía sorprendida y un poco decepcionada ante la interrupción.

—Más tarde —le dijo sonriendo indolentemente, un gesto que la hizo sonrojar y evitar rápidamente su mirada. De pronto pareció fascinada por algo que vio en las alturas.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó por fin Terry al advertir que miraba hacia el cielo.

—Un dragón. —Vio que él se quedaba perplejo y, levantando el brazo, señaló hacia arriba, por la parte sudoriental—Allí... aquella nube... ¿Qué ves tu allí?

—Un nubarrón.

Candy volvió la vista hacia él.

—¿Qué más ves?

Él estuvo un momento observando el cielo.

—Otras cinco nubes gordas y otras tres delgadas.

Para sorpresa de Terry, Candy se echó a reír, se colocó de costado y le dio un beso en la boca, pero cuando él quíso estrecharla con fuerza para hacer el amor, Candy se apartó e insistió en seguir observando el cielo.

—¿No tienes imaginación? —le dijo a modo de reprensión—Fíjate en todas estas nubes... seguro que ves alguna que te recuerda algo. Puede ser fantástico o real.

Tanto le provocó con la insinuación de que no tenía imaginación que se vio obligado a forzar la vista y concentrarse. Por fin distinguió algo reconocible. En el cielo, a la derecha, vio una nube que recordaba muchísimo, tenía exactamente la forma de... ¡un par de pechos! En cuanto lo localizó, oyó a Candy que preguntaba, emocionada:

—¿Qué ves?

El cuerpo de Terry se agitó con la risa.

—Estoy pensando —se apresuró a decir. En su prisa

por dar con algo que decirle, se le ocurrió comentar—:Un cisne. Veo un cisne —repitió en un tono casi reverencial.

No tardó Terry en darse cuenta de que el estudio de las nubes constituía un pasatiempo inesperadamente agradable, sobre todo porque tenía la mano de Candy unida a la suya y su cuerpo contra el de él. Al cabo de unos minutos, no obstante, la conjunción de la proximidad y el olor de su suave perfume se hicieron tan presentes que no consiguió ignorarlo. Se apoyó en el antebrazo, colocó el otro brazo junto al costado de ella y lentamente acercó su boca a la suya. La respuesta de Candy fue tan cálida y llena de ansia que Terry tuvo la impresión de que se le fundía el corazón. Apartó los labios para ver aquel adorable rostro y se sintió humilde ante tanta dulzura y calidez.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez —murmuró en tono solemne— lo dulce que eres?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la besó con toda la avidez de su cuerpo.

A media tarde volvieron a los establos. Sin darse cuenta de las furtivas miradas que les dirigían Smarth y los empleados que andaban por allí atareados, pero que se sentían curiosos por los resultados de la excursión de sus dueños, Candy se apoyó en los anchos hombros de su esposo, sonriéndole mientras él la ayudaba a desmontar.

—Gracias por ese maravilloso día —dijo mientras bajaba, ayudada por él.

—No se merecen— respondió él manteniendo las manos en su cintura y el cuerpo casi pegado al suyo.

—¿Querrás repetirlo? —dijo ella, refiriéndose a la pesca.

Terry soltó una gran carcajada.

—Una vez —dijo en tono apasionado pensando en el acto amoroso— y otra... y otra.

Las suaves mejillas de Candy se encendieron y una chispa iluminó sus ojos.

—Me refería a si querrás ir a pescar otra vez.

—¿Vas a dejarme sacar el pez más grande la próxima?

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió ella con expresión radiante—pero tal vez pueda dar fé ante alguien sobre la ballena que picó tu anzuelo y luego desapareció.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír.

El eco de aquella alegría resonó en los establos, donde Smarth se encontraba ante una ventana junto a uno de sus jóvenes mozos de cuadra.

—¿No te dije que lo conseguiría? —comentó Smarth dando un golpe con el codo al muchacho y guiñándole el ojo—. ¡Te dije que le haría más feliz de lo que había sido en su vida!

Tarareando alegremente, cogió el cepillo y empezó a pasarlo por el lomo de un caballo de color castaño.

John Coachman, por un instante, dejó de sacar brillo a los arneses ribeteados de plata para observar a los amantes y se enfrascó luego de nuevo en la tarea, pero en esta ocasión silbando una alegre tonada.

Uno de los mozos dejó la horca en el suelo, echó una ojeada al duque y la duquesa y frunció también los labios dispuesto a silbar antes de recoger otro montón de heno

Con la mano bajo el codo de Candy, Terry se dispuso a acompañarla hasta la casa pero de pronto se detuvo para volverse hacia los establos, que parecían un batiburrillo de melodías discordantes entonadas por un servicio que había reemprendido sus tareas con renovado vigor.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Candy siguiendo su mirada.

Unas ligeras arrugas se formaron en la frente de Terry pero luego encogió los hombros, incapaz de descubrir qué era exactamente lo que le había llamado la atención.

—No —dijo él, siguiendo camino de la casa—. Pero he estado holgazaneando casi todo el día y lo que queda de hoy y mañana tendré que trabajar el doble para compensarlo.

Decepcionada pero aún decidida, Candy respondió en tono alegre:

—Si es así, no voy a intentar sobornarte con otras distracciones hasta pasado mañana.

—¿En qué tipo de distracciones pensabas? —preguntó él riendo.

—Una comida campestre.

—Creo que puedo encontrar tiempo para ello.

—Siéntese, Fawkes, enseguida estoy con usted —dijo Terry poco después, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo de su agente de negocios en Londres.

Sin dejarse intimidar por la falta de cortesía de su cliente, atribuyendo más bien su comportamiento a la comprensible irritación que había de provocarle el hecho de necesitar sus servicios, el detective que en Grandchester Hall pasaba por un ayudante del administrador, se sentó frente al señorial escritorio de Terry.

Unos minutos después, el duque dejó la pluma, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y preguntó de pronto:

—¿De qué se trata?

—Cuando anoche me entregó la nota de lord Anthony, Excelencia —empezó Fukes con brío—,¿no me dijo usted que había dado órdenes a su esposa de que no acudiera a visitarle?

—En efecto.

—¿Y está usted seguro de que ella oyó y comprendió sus deseos?

—Completamente seguro.

—¿Se lo dejó claro?

Sellando un suspiro de irritación, Terry precisó:

—Clarísimo.

La primera señal de incomodidad y preocupación modificó la expresión de Fawkes y en su semblante se dibujaron unas suaves arrugas, pero supo reponerse con rapidez para proseguir en un tono impersonal:

—Ayer por la tarde su esposa bajó a los establos y pidió un carruaje. Comentó a mi hombre de confianza, Olsen, que se iba a hacer una visita dentro de la propiedad y por tanto no necesitaba sus servicios. Como decidimos usted y yo la última noche, después de enterarnos de que lord Anthony había decidido misteriosamente volver a Winslow, Olsen siguió a su esposa, manteniéndose lo suficientemente alejado para protegerla sin alarmarla. Fawkes hizo una pausa y luego siguió en tono elocuente:

—Después de visitar a uno de sus arrendatarios, su esposa se fue directamente a casa de lord Anthony. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estuvo allí, debo considerar el incidente inquietante y posiblemente incluso sospechoso.

Las oscuras cejas de Terry se juntaron por encima de los gélidos ojos azules.

—No acabo de comprender por qué tendría que inquietarse por ello —dijo en tono cortante—. Si ella no hizo caso de mis órdenes, es problema mío y no suyo. Y usted no debería sospechar de ella de ningún tipo de... —se detuvo, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra.

—Complicidad? —apuntó Fawkes en voz baja—. Puede que no... Como mínimo de momento. Mis hombres, que han estado vigilando la casa de lord Anthony en busca de cualquier sospechoso que pudiera acudir allí, me han contado que la madre y el hermano de lord Anthony permanecieron todo el tiempo dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, debo informarle de que su esposa pasó muy poco rato en el interior. Cuando llevaban aproximadamente un cuarto de hora en la casa, lord Anthony y su esposa salieron juntos y se dirigieron al jardín situado en uno de los lados, fuera de la vista de los ocupantes de la casa. allí estuvieron conversando sobre algo que no pudo oír Olsen pero le pareció de extrema importancia, a juzgar por sus expresiones y gestos.

La mirada del detective pasó de la inescrutable expresión de Terry a un punto situado en la pared más alejada.

—Mientras permanecieron en el jardín, se abrazaron y se besaron. Dos veces.

El dolor, la sospecha y la duda se clavaron en el cerebro de Terry como afiladas hachas al imaginarse a Candy en brazos de Tony... Su boca en la de ella, sus manos...

—Aunque no por mucho tiempo —dijo Fawkes rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Terry aspiró profundamente, cerrando un instante los ojos. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz tranquila, en tono frío, inflexible por la implacable convicción.

—Mi esposa y mi primo están relacionados por una cuestión de matrimonio. Por otra parte, son amigos. Puesto que ella no está al corriente de que se sospecha de que mi primo intentó asesinarme, y de que su própia vida puede correr peligro por la misma razón, sin duda consideró injusta y poco razonable mi prohibición de visitarle y decidió desobedecer mis órdenes.

—¿Su esposa ignora de manera flagrante sus deseos y eso no le parece a usted... sospechoso? ¿O cuando menos extraño, Excelencia?

—Me parece exasperante, no sospechoso —respondió él en tono sarcástico—, y lo que usted quiera menos «extraño». Mi esposa ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana desde niña. Se trata de una desagradable costumbre que estoy intentando que abandone, pero eso no la convierte ni por asomo en cómplice de un asesino.

Fawkes se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir discutiendo, y por consiguiente asintió con cortesía, y con cierta reserva se levantó. Se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz glacial de quien le había contratado le dejó clavado y volvió la cabeza.

—De ahora en adelante, Fawkes —le ordenó Terry con la máxima seriedad—, diga a sus hombres que se vuelvan hacia otro lado cuando mi esposa o yo salgamos de nuestra casa. Su tarea consiste en localizar al posible asesino y no en espiarnos.

—Espiarles... —tartamudeó Fawkes, consternado.

Terry asintió.

—Hoy cuando volvía he visto a dos de sus hombres en el bosque. Observaban a mi esposa, no buscaban a un asesino entre los árboles. Despídalos.

—Tiene que haber algún error, Excelencia. Mis hombres están muy entrenados, son profesionales...

—¡Despídalos!

—Como usted diga —admitió él con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Y cuando esté yo con mi esposa, dígales a todos que mantengan la distancia. Si saben hacer bien su trabajo, nosotros tenemos que poder circular por la propiedad sin miedo al peligro. No voy a sacrificar nuestra intimidad ni pienso permanecer escondido en la casa día y noche. Cuando esté con mi esposa, me ocuparé yo de su seguridad.

—Excelencia —replicó Fawkes extendiendo los brazos en un gesto de conciliación—: Los años de experiencia me han enseñado que este tipo de situaciones son realmente desquiciantes, por no decir otra cosa, sobre todo para hombres de su categoría. Sin embargo, habría faltado a mis obligaciones de no haberle comentado la insólita decisión de lord Graham de volver a su casa en esta época del año, decisión que le convierte en un importante sospechoso. Por otra parte, mis hombres y yo solo pretendemos proteger a su esposa...

—¡Por cuyo cometido le estoy pagando a usted una fortuna!—respondió Terry agriamente—. Así pues, hágame el maldito favor de llevarlo a cabo como Dios manda.

Fawkes, acostumbrado a las injustas exigencias de la nobleza, asintió con gesto resignado.

—Lo intentaremos, Excelencia.

—Y no voy a tolerarle más sospechas infundadas sobre mi esposa.

Fawkes se retiró no sin antes hacer otra reverencia. Pero cuando se hubieron cerrado las puertas del despacho, la determinación, la certeza absoluta dejó de reflejarse en las duras facciones del rostro de Terry. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y cerró los ojos intentando apartar de su cabeza las palabras pronunciadas por Fawkes que seguían golpeando en su cerebro como mil despiadados martillos. «La insólita vuelta de lord Graham le convierte en uno de los principales sospechosos... Su esposa y lord Graham salieron a dar un paseo y entablaron una vehemente conversación... Se abrazaron y besaron... Son actos que me parecen sospechosos...»

Un silencioso grito de negación ahogó las palabras del detective en la mente de Terry, quien se incorporó un poco en la butaca y agitó la cabeza como si quisiera despejarla. ¡Aquello era una locura! Bastante suplicio era para él enfrentarse al hecho de que Tony, a quien amaba como a un hermano, tal vez intentaba matarle. La ingenua y encantadora belleza que había estado bromeando y riendo con él aquel día, la que le había abrazado con fuerza al hacer el amor con ella no podía desear secretamente a Tony, se dijo, enfurecido. ¡Era una idea demente! Obscena!

Se negaba a creerlo.

No soportaría creerlo.

Un suspiro de dolor se escapó de sus labios al enfrentarse a la verdad. Desde el instante en que había irrumpido en su vida, Candy le había robado el corazón. Le había cautivado y divertido como niña. Como mujer, le había llenado de alegría, le había enfurecido, seducido e intrigado. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, su sonrisa le reconfortaba, sus caricias le hacían hervir la sangre y su cantarina voz le levantaba el ánimo.

Incluso en aquellos momentos, acosado por los celos y las dudas, no podía por menos que sonreír al pensar en cómo le miraba aquella mañana, sentada en la rama del árbol, con el brillo del sol en su pelo y las piernas al descubierto.

Con un vestido de noche se la veía elegante y serena como una diosa; en la cama, sin saberlo, era tan provocativa como la más exótica tentadora; y sentada sobre una manta con las piernas dobladas y la espléndida cabellera agitada por el viento, seguía siendo la viva estampa de la duquesa.

Una duquesa descalza. Su duquesa descalza, pensaba Terry posesivamente. Era suya según las leyes de Dios y de los hombres.

Terry tomó la pluma con gesto decidido y se sumergió en el trabajo apartando de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento. Por primera vez en su vida, sin embargo, se vio incapaz de hacerlo en cuerpo y alma.

No conseguía olvidar que Candy le hubiera mentido sobre lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

El sol entraba por la alta ventana de la austera estancia en la que Terry había estudíado en otra época bajo la dura amenaza de la palmata. Apartándose de la frente un mechón de pelo que se había escapado del impecable moño que llevaba, Candy iba repasando los títulos de los libros que llenaban las estanterías de uno de los lienzos, en busca de unos manuales para enseñar a leer a los niños que pronto iban a reunirse en la casa del guardabosque.

La sobrecogió ver aquellos títulos y pensar en el alcance y la profundidad de los conocimientos que con toda seguridad poseía Terry. Tenía ante sus ojos gruesos volúmenes encuadernados en piel, en los que se leía Platón, Sócrates y Plutarco, así como los nombres de otros muchos filósofos menos conocidos que apenas le sonaban a ella. Había secciones enteras de arquitectura, de todos los periodos de la historia europea, de las vidas y hechos de todos los que habían gobernado en Europa. Libros escritos en inglés, en latin, en griego y francés. Las matemáticas habrían tenido un interés especial para Jordan, pues había una inconcebible profusión de volúmenes sobre esta materia, algunos con títulos tan complicados que a Candy le costaba incluso imaginar sus contenidos. Libros de geografía, tratados escritos por exploradores, libros sobre culturas antiguas; hasta el último tema que hubiera mencionado en alguna ocasión su abuelo parecía estar representado en aquella biblioteca y además con gran profundidad.

Con una ligera sonrisa acabó la revisión y en el último estante encontró el material que buscaba. Se agachó y escogió dos manuales que podían ayudarle a empezar. Con los libros y una pizarra en la mano, fue avanzando por el entablado experimentando aquella peculiar combinación de sentimentalismo y abatimiento que había vivido un año antes al entrar en aquella inhóspita estancia.

Se preguntaba como Terry podía haber pasado tantos años en un lugar tan solitario. Recordaba agradecida que ella había recibido sus clases en un lugar soleado y en muchas ocasiones en el exterior, con su abuelo, que encontraba la paz y el deleite en los conocimientos y que también le había inculcado este placer a ella.

Se detuvo ante el pupitre situado frente a la mesa del preceptor, y al fijarse en las iniciales grabadas en la madera las fue recorriendo con el dedo con gran ternura: T.G.B.

Había visto por primera vez aquellas iniciales cuando creía que Terry estaba muerto. Recordó el desconsuelo que sentía aquel día y también durante los meses que siguieron. En cambio ahora le sabía abajo trabajando en su estudio, lleno de vitalidad y atractivo. No yacía en un húmedo panteón sino que estaba sentado ante su escritorio con una camisa de una blancura inmaculada que ponía de relieve su atractivo rostro y también sus anchos hombros, y un pantalón de montar de color beige que hacia resaltar sus largas y musculosas piernas.

Estaba vivo y gozaba de buena salud aquí con ella, tal como había rezado ella para conseguirlo y soñado mil veces. Pensó que Dios había oído sus súplicas y de pronto sintió una enorme gratitud. Él le había devuelto a Terry e incluso la había ayudado a entender mejor al hombre amable, autoritario, tierno, inteligente y a veces cínico a quien ella amaba.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza salió de la estancia pero, al ir a cerrar la puerta, oyó un sonido sordo seguido como el que produce un objeto al rodar por encima de la madera. Al darse cuenta de que había hecho caer algo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta se volvió. Miró hacia el suelo con aire de desconcierto y la mirada se clavó horrorizada en la consistente y curtida palmeta de madera que en otra época un preceptor había utilizado con Terry.

Los ojos se le encendieron al observar el funesto objeto y por un instante deseó poder golpear personalmente a la persona que lo había utilizado. Se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Al pasar ante un sirviente en el pasillo, le entregó la palmeta diciéndole: —Queme esto.

De pie junto a la ventana de su despacho, Terry vio que Candy se dirigía a los establos con algo parecido a un montón de libros. Le sorprendió sentir un casi incontrolable impulso de llamarla y plantearle pasar el día juntos. La estaba echando de menos.

Dos horas después, Adams, el secretario de Terry, a quien habían llamado para la habitual sesión de dictado, se encontraba sentado, desconcertado, a punto de seguir con la carta dirigida a sir Georoge Bentley que le estaban dictando. A mitad de la carta, se había detenido el torrente de palabras y el duque de Grandchester se había quedado mudo, mirando por la ventana con aire ausente.

Perplejo ante aquella insólita falta de concentración, que no era la primera que advertía aquella tarde, Adams carraspeó con cierta vacilación pensando que tal vez el silencio del duque era una autorización para retirarse.

Terry apartó de su cabeza las endebles imágenes que formaban las nubes en el brillante cielo azul y se volvió con gesto afectado hacia el secretario:

—¿Dónde estaba?

—En la carta de sir George —dijo Adams—. Había empezado con las instrucciones sobre la inversión de los beneficios obtenidos con el último viaje de la Ciudadela.

—Por supuesto —respondió Terry, volviendo de nuevo la vista a la ventana. Una nube en forma de cuádriga se estaba convirtiendo en una gigantesca gaviota—. Dígale que apareje el Gaviota... ejem... el Valquiria —rectificó Terry— y que lo ponga en disposición de navegar inmediatamente.

—¿El Valquiria, Excelencia? —preguntó Adams estupefacto.

La mirada del duque pasó, poco convencida, de la ventana al turbado rostro de Adams.

—¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?

—En efecto, Excelencia, pero en el párrafo anterior indicaba a sir George que aparejara el Cuatro vientos.

Adams observó, desconcertado, la expresión que solo habría podido calificar de terrible bochorno en el aristocrático rostro del duque antes de que abandonara los papeles que tenía en la mano y le dijera sin más preámbulos:

—Será todo por hoy, Adams. Seguiremos mañana por la tarde, como de costumbre.

Mientras Adams se preguntaba que trascendental y alarmante acontecimiento podía haber llevado al duque a cancelar la sesión de trabajo aquella tarde por segunda vez en ocho años —la primera había sido el día del internamiento del tío del duque—, Terry añadió sin darle importancia:

—No, mañana por la tarde tampoco.

Camino de la puerta, Adams se volvió un instante para mirar al duque, más desconcertado que nunca ante el aplazamiento de una serie de cartas más bien urgentes.

—Tengo un compromiso por la tarde —dijo el duque con aire tranquilo—. Una comida campestre.

Haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por mantener el semblante impasible, Adams asintió con una inclinación de cabeza. Pero al volverse tropezó con una silla.

Pensando que se sentía inquieto por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo encerrado, Terry salió de la casa para dirigirse a la caballeriza. De todas formas, cuando Smarth salió disparado para preguntarle si deseaba una montura, Terry cambió de parecer y decidió tomar a pie el camino de una de las casas del guardabosque, situada en el linde, donde Candy había dicho que daría clase.

Unos minutos después oyó un canto y al subir los dos escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la casita, sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que Candy, en lugar de estar «perdiendo el tiempo» con canciones como había supuesto en un principio, enseñaba a los niños el alfabeto con una alegre canción que contenía cada una de las letras. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta sin que nadie le viera, escuchando aquella cantarina voz y contemplando la escena asombrado.

Sentados en el suelo y cantando con expresión de embeleso, no sólo vio a niños de todas las edades sino también a unos cuantos adultos. Reflexionando un poco identificó a dos de las mujeres como las esposas de sus arrendatarios, y a un anciano como el abuelo de su principal administrador. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran los otros adultos ni de a que familias pertenecían los pequeños.

Ellos sí le reconocieron, sin embargo, y la melodiosa canción empezó a estropearse hasta hacerse el silencio cuando los mayores dejaron de cantar y mandaron callar a los más pequeños. A unos metros a su derecha, Candy ladeó la cabeza sonriendo a sus alumnos.

—¿Basta por hoy? —preguntó, comprensiva, sin ver a qué obedecía la súbita falta de atención—. Si es así, ahí está el «pensamiento que hay que recordar» hasta que volvamos a vernos el viernes: «Todos los hombres son iguales» —citó textualmente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Terry, sin duda con la intención de ir despidiendo a cada uno de los alumnos a la salida—. «Lo que importa no es la cuna sino la virtud.» —Su hombro izquierdo chocó con Terry y se volvió de repente.

—Vaya cosas les enseñas —dijo Terry en tono de broma, sin hacer caso de los ocupantes de la casa, que se habían puesto de pie y le miraban emocionados—. Vas a incitar a la anarquía con citas de este tipo.

Salió fuera y los reunidos, que interpretaron correctamente el movimiento como una despedida, se dispusieron a abandonar la casa.

—No te han dicho ni pío —comentó Candy observando asombrada cómo el alegre grupo de alumnos, que a ella le caía tan simpático, se marchaba corriendo y con aire culpable se metía en el bosque.

—Porque yo tampoco les he dirigido la palabra —explicó Terry con total despreocupación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy algo dudosa, mientras la emoción de la inesperada visita conseguía que casi olvidara su desconcierto.

—Mis antepasados, a diferencia de muchos terratenientes, nunca tuvieron un trato personal con sus arrendatarios—respondió él sin darle importancia.

La imagen de un muchacho solitario que tenía prohibido confraternizar con el resto de habitantes de aquella vasta propiedad apareció de repente en la mente de Candy, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia él reflejando la ternura que sentía.

Deseosa de ofrecerle todo su amor, entrelazó su brazo con el de él diciendo:

—Me ha sorprendido verte aquí. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído a este lugar?

Te echaba de menos, pensó Terry,

—Ya había terminado el trabajo —mintió. Colocando la mano sobre la de ella siguieron el camino, cruzaron los jardines frontales de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la glorieta situada en el extremo más alejado del lago—. Este es mi lugar favorito en Grandchester Hall —comentó él, apoyando un hombro en una de las blancas columnas que soportaban el techo de la glorieta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó una mirada ausente al bosque y al lago, sin fijarse en las flores que ella había plantado en el claro que tenían detrás—. Supongo que si sumara las horas que he pasado aquí de niño y de joven obtendría un resultado de varios años.

Emocionada al constatar que el apuesto y enigmático hombre con el que se había casado empezaba a abrirle su corazón, Candy le miró sonriendo.

—Era mi lugar favorito durante el tiempo que estuve antes en Grandchester Hall. ¿Qué hacías aquí? —preguntó ella, recordando las vívidas e imposibles fantasías que había inventado sobre él sentada en los cojines de espléndidos colores de la glorieta.

—Estudiaba —respondió, rotundo—. No me gustaba mucho el aula. Ni mi preceptor, por cierto.

Los sonrientes labios de ella temblaron levemente al imaginar al apuesto y solitario muchacho al que su padre obligaba a destacar en todo.

Terry notó la ternura en los verdes ojos de Candy y soltó una risita, sin saber en realidad que la había llevado a aquella calidez.

—¿Y tú qué hacías cuando venías aquí? —dijo.

Candy encogió los hombros con cierta inquietud.

—Sobre todo soñar despierta.

—¿Qué soñabas?

—Lo típico.

Se ahorró la respuesta pues vio que Terry miraba de pronto hacia el claro del bosque con expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, irguiéndose y acercándose hacia el punto que había observado. Fue directo al mármol cortado en forma de cuna y allí leyó las sencillas palabras grabadas en él con una indescriptible expresión de incredulidad:

 _ **TERRENCE GRAHAM BAKER**_

 _ **DUODÉCIMO DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER**_

 _ **NACIDO EL 27 DE JUNIO DE 1786**_

 _ **MUERTO EL 16 DE ABRIL DE 1814**_

Volviéndose hacia Candy con una expresión de repugnancia casi cómica, le preguntó:

—Fue Anthony quien me colocó aquí, en el bosque? Opinaba que no merecía estar en el cementerio familiar?

Candy soltó una risita ante aquella inesperada y curiosa reacción al ver su propia muerte grabada en el mármol.

—Ahí también hay un monumento dedicado a ti. Yo... nosotros... pensamos que era un lugar precioso para... poner una pequeña placa en recuerdo tuyo. —Esperó que él se fijara en que habían ampliado el claro y habían plantado flores, pero al ver que no se daba cuenta, le dijo suavemente—: ¿No ves nada diferente en este lugar?

Terry echó un vistazo sin captar la serena belleza que había creado ella allí.

—No. ¿Hay algo diferente?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo enojo.

—¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto un auténtico pequeño jardín?

—Jardín —repitió él con poco interés—. Ah, sí, veo flores—añadió apartándose de aquel lugar.

—¿Las has visto? —insistió Candy, medio en broma, medio en serio—. Pues, sin volverte a mirarlo, dime qué colores tienen.

Terry le dirigió una mirada socarrona y, tomándola del brazo, se dispuso a volver hacia la casa.

—¿Amarillas? —sugirió un momento después.

—Rosadas y blancas.

—Por poco lo acierto —bromeó él.

Pero de vuelta hacia la mansión, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que las rosas que florecían con tanta magnificencia en los cuidadísimos parterres que estaban junto al edificio estaban distribuidas por colores y no mezcladas, y que las de color rosa le recordaban los labios de ella. Algo violento por aquel sentimentalismo desconocido por él hasta entonces y que le provocaba ella, Terry inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, y lo siguiente que le vino a la cabeza fue aún más increíblemente sentimental: faltaban solo cinco días para su cumpleaños y se preguntaba si ella había caído en la cuenta de esto al leer de nuevo las fechas grabadas en el mármol.

La imagen de Candy despertándole con un beso y con deseos de felicidad en su cumpleaños iba flotando alegremente por su cabeza y de pronto deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella recordara la fecha e hiciera algo que le demostrara lo importante que era en su vida.

—Me estoy haciendo mayor —comentó con afectado descuido.

—Hummm —murmuró ella con aire ausente jugando con una idea tan enigmática, tan perfecta que acababa de considerar detenidamente y empezaba a ejecutar.

Evidentemente Terry se dio cuenta, decepcionado y desilusionado, de que Candy ni sabía que se acercaba su cumpleaños ni le importaba que así fuera, y de que, dándole pistas sobre el tema, se comportaba como un colegial enamorado que ansiaba una prueba de amor de su amada.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Terry iba a dejarla y mandar llamar a su administrador, pero Candy lo detuvo.

—Milord —dijo.

—Terry—respondió él en el acto.

—Terry—repitió ella, sonriéndole de una forma que despertó en él deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos—¿sigue en pie lo de la comida campestre mañana junto al río? —Cuando él hubo asentido, Candy siguió—Tengo unas visitas que hacer por la mañana... La señora Little, la esposa del guardabosque, acaba de dar a luz a un niño, y tengo que llevarle un regalo. Aparte de ésta, debo hacer otras visitas. ¿Quedamos junto al río?

—Muy bien.

Alarmado y fastidiado por aquel deseo de tenerla constantemente a su lado, que iba en aumento, Terry no cenó con ella ni la llevó a su cama aquella noche. En lugar de esto, estuvo horas despierto en su enorme cama con dosel, con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca, mirando hacia el techo y haciendo esfuerzos por no acudir a su dormitorio.

Al amanecer seguía despierto, reestructurando mentalmente la suite de ella. Pondrían un espacioso baño de mármol como el suyo, decidió, y también un vestidor mucho más amplio. De aquella forma, en sus estancias no quedaría lugar para la cama. Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al cerrar por fin los ojos. Decidió con gesto generoso que la dejaría dormir en su cama.

En aras a la modernización, todo sacrificio era poco.

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Animadísima con los planes que había puesto en práctica toda la mañana, Candy se fue a caballo hasta el claro del bosque. Vio a Terry en la orilla del río, de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el agua, al parecer ensimismado. No se sentía culpable ni le inquietaba el hecho de haber acudido a visitar en secreto a Tony, pues estaba convencida de que Terry no iba a oponer objeción alguna a ello cuando descubriera, al día siguiente, por que lo había hecho.

La lozana hierba amortiguó el sonido de sus pasos al acercarse a él, con una emoción en la que se confundían la alegría de verle y la incertidumbre que le provocaba el no haber cenado ni hecho el amor con él la noche anterior.

Consciente de que el trato con ella se había enfríado un poco al regresar de la glorieta, dudó un instante pero luego echó la precaución por la borda. Le amaba y estaba decidida a enseñarle a amar y a reír.

Resuelta, se acercó a él por detrás con cautela, se puso de puntillas y le tapó los ojos con las manos. Sin duda la había oído acercarse pues no movió ni un dedo.

—Llegas tarde —dijo en tono risueño.

—Rápido —dijo ella—, dime de qué color son las flores de la colina que estabas mirando.

—Amarillas —respondió Terry enseguida.

—Blancas —dijo ella suspirando y quitándole las manos de los ojos.

—Si me aferro al amarillo —respondió él volviéndose para mirarla—, tarde o temprano acertaré.

Candy movió la cabeza simulando desesperación y se dirigió a la manta que había extendido él junto a la orilla.

—Eres el hombre más frío y poco sentimental del mundo—le dijo volviendo la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él, agarrándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Su aliento hizo agitar un mechón de la sien de ella—. De veras piensas que soy frío, Candy?

Ella trago saliva, completamente consciente del imperioso magnetismo sexual que emanaba del cuerpo de Terry.

—Frío exactamente no —dijo algo temblorosa, avergonzada por el deseo que sentía de preguntarle por qué no había querido estar con ella la noche anterior. Haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar a un lado aquella ansia, se arrodilló sobre la manta y empezó a sacar la comida de las cestas.

—¿Tan hambrienta estás? —bromeó él, sentándose a su lado.

—Tengo un hambre canina —mintió ella, advirtiendo que Terry iba a besarla de un momento a otro e intentando controlar sus sentidos de antemano. Una cosa era bromear con él e intentar establecer algún tipo de comunicación; era algo que le parecía aceptable. Lo que no consideraba tolerable era que viera que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a sus brazos cada vez que él decidiera besarla, en especial después de que la noche anterior no le hubiera hecho ningún caso. Como si su vida dependiera de la simétrica disposición de los platos y los vasos, siguió arrodillada, ofreciéndole el perfil.

Al inclinarse para colocar en su sitio las impecables servilletas de hilo blanco, Terry le apartó un mechón de cabello que el viento le había colocado sobre la mejilla.

—Tienes un pelo precioso —murmuró con una voz tan aterciopelada que le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo—. A la luz del sol brilla como la miel dorada, y tu piel es suave como la de un melocotón.

Candy buscó una tabla de salvación en el humor:

—Ya veo que no soy la única que está hambrienta.

Terry soltó una risita ante la evasiva, pero su mano siguió acariciando sensualmente la mejilla y fue descendiendo hacia el brazo, que Candy llevaba descubierto.

—¿Ninguno de mis arrendatarios te ha ofrecido un refrigerio?

—La señora Scottworth me lo ha sugerido, pero no he aceptado porque su hermana, la señora Tilberry, se encontraba en la parte de la casa que utilizan como cocina.

Candy arrugó su respingona nariz al pensar en la lengua afilada de la señora Tilberry, que intimidaba sin piedad a su nuera incluso delante de Candy.

La mano de Terry se cerró en el brazo de ella para apartarle la mano de la servilleta que se empeñaba en alisar, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que volver la cabeza ante su seductora mirada.

—¿Qué hacía la señora Tilberry en la cocina de la señora Scottsworth? —murmuró mientras su sensual boca descendía hacia la de ella.

—Recitaba ensalmos y agitaba una varita por encima de una marmita —bromeó Candy, estremeciéndose.

—Recitaba ensal... —Terry se echó a reír y, con un movimiento vertiginoso, la tumbó boca arriba y se inclinó sobre ella sin apartar el brazo de su hombro—. Si existe una bruja por esos aledaños capaz de hechizar a alguien, ésa eres tu —dijo con una sonrisa marcada por la pasión.

Fascinada por aquellos ojos azules, Candy por un lado deseaba el beso que iba a darle él y por otro sentía resentimiento al pensar que la conquistaba siempre que quería. Cuando Terry inclinó la cabeza, ella giró levemente la suya de forma que sus labios consiguieron solo rozarle la mejilla. A pesar de ello, Terry siguió impertérrito y con los labios recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar al punto sensible del lóbulo de la oreja. Súbitamente introdujo la lengua en el oído y el cuerpo de Candy dio una sacudida como respuesta automática.

—Tengo... tengo hambre —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Y yo —murmuró él en tono vehemente en su oído, y el corazón de ella empezó a latir con una fuerza completamente desbocada. Terry levantó la cabeza para contemplar aquellos lánguidos ojos verdes—. Abrázame.

—¿No sería mejor después de comer... cuando haya repuesto fuerzas? —dijo ella como maniobra dilatoria. Observó absorta y fascinada cómo los firmes y sensuales labios se abrían para articular una única palabra, una implacable orden:

—Ahora.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Candy colocó las manos en sus anchos hombros. Sin que la mente les enviara orden alguna, éstas hicieron fuerza para atraer el cuerpo de Terry pero un instante después se detuvieron, pues el pánico se apoderó de pronto de ella.

—Ahora —repitió Terry en un apasionado susurro, con los labios a punto de rozar los de ella.

—¿N... no te apetece un poco de vino antes?

—Ahora.

Con un silencioso gemido de desesperación y entrega, Candy colocó la mano en la nuca de él y con avidez tomó sus labios. En un primer momento el beso fue suave, de tanteo, de reconocimiento entre amantes, pero siguió y fue convirtiéndose en algo que iba produciéndoles cada vez más placer a los dos y obligándoles a intensificarlo. Con gesto sensual, la lengua de Terry abrió sus labios, se introdujo en la boca, saboreándola un instante y retirándose luego... pero poco después se sumergió de nuevo en ella con gran perentoriedad, y el deseo estalló entre ambos.

Le desabrochó el vestido, hizo bajar la camiseta por el escote y dejó al descubierto sus senos. Ahuecó la mano en uno de ellos, empujándolo un poco, mientras el pulgar describía un círculo alrededor del pezón y contemplaba cómo su punta rosada se endurecía adoptando el aspecto de una compacta yema. Seguidamente, con una lentitud marcada por el ansia, inclinó la cabeza para situar la boca en el punto que había recorrido el pulgar. Los labios se cerraron alrededor del excitado pezón y empezaron a juguetear con él, así como la lengua, hasta que Candy emitió un ahogado grito de placer, y luego pasó a dedicar la misma atención al otro seno.

La pasión se había apoderado del cuerpo entero de Candy cuando por fin Terry se quitó la ropa, acabó de desnudarla a ella y se tumbó a su lado, apoyándose un poco en el antebrazo.

—Nunca acabo de saciarme de ti —murmuró con extrema pasión mirándola con los ojos llenos de deseo mientras su mano buscaba el triángulo entre las piernas de ella. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, le separó los muslos, jugando entre ellos con sus dedos, penetrando en la humedad y la calidez hasta que Candy se retorció de deseo y arqueó las caderas al ritmo que marcaba la mano de él. Las convulsivas oleadas hacían estremecer su cuerpo y por fin soltó un sonoro gemido mientras con las manos se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de él. Los hábiles dedos siguieron insistiendo y un segundo gemido salió de la garganta de Candy.

—Lo sé, cariño —le dijo él presa de pasión—. Yo también te deseo.

Terry quiso llevarla al climax sin el menor egoismo antes de juntarse con ella en una segunda cima, como había hecho la otra noche, pero ella le quitó de la cabeza aquella idea. Con la boca pegada a la de él, hizo deslizar sus dedos por entre su pelo y dijo en un entrecortado susurro:

—Es solitario... si no estas en lo más profundo de mí...

Soltando un desgarrado gemido, Terry le entregó lo que ambos deseaban. Tumbado aún a su lado, la estrechó con los brazos, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la penetró con una firme embestida. Candy apretó las caderas contra los muslos de Terry, que se agitaban ritmicamente. Terry ahuecó las manos en su trasero y llegaron juntos a la cúspide en el acto amoroso más desinteresado que había vivido él en su vida. Penetrando lenta y ritmicamente en su interior, no buscaba más que el placer de ella en cada arremetida, y Candy, en su desesperada búsqueda por complacerle, se ajustaba a sus movimientos.

Te quiero, pensaba él a cada arremetida del cuerpo; te quiero, gritaba su corazón a cada tempestuoso latidó; te quiero, chillaba su alma mientras los espasmos de Candy le aprisionaban. Te quiero. Las palabras estallaron en todo su ser al penetrarla por última vez y entregar su vida, su futuro y todas las desilusiones del pasado en aquel tierno ofrecimiento.

Cuando hubo terminado, la tomó entre sus brazos, repleto de una alegría que le parecía casi imposible, y observó las blancas nubes que flotaban en el cielo azul. En aquellos momentos, a todas les veía forma y sentido. Toda su vida ya tenía forma y sentido.

Cuando Candy salió a la superficie de la realidad una eternidad más tarde, se encontró tumbada a su lado, tendida contra el desnudo cuerpo de Terry. Una de las manos de él seguía en su espalda y la otra sujetaba la cabeza de ella contra su pecho. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Candy consiguió fijar su lánguida mirada en él y se sonrojó al ver la expresión de complicidad en aquellos ojos azules y la leve sonrisa de satisfacción que dibujaban sus labios. Se había comportado como una desvergonzada, ¡y en plena luz del día! Abrumada de pronto por la constatación de que Terry hacía añicos todas sus defensas, se apartó un poco para decir en tono poco convincente:

—Tengo hambre.

—Cuando me haya recuperado —le prometió él bromeando, dando a entender que había confundido el hambre.

—¡De comida! —consiguió decir ella.

—Ah, eso! —exclamó él con desdén, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con gesto atento y volvía la espalda, ofreciéndole intimidad para vestirse—. Tienes hierba en el pelo —dijo riendo y apartando unas hojitas que se habían pegado a las trenzas de color doradoas.

Ella, en lugar de sonreír o responder bromeando, se mordió el labio, apartó la mirada de la suya y siguió con la preparación de la comida.

Al comprender por fin Terry que ella necesitaba unos minutos de soledad, se acercó a la orilla del río, donde permaneció un ratito con los pies apoyados en una roca. De repente vio con asombrosa claridad que las flores de la colina eran en efecto blancas y que formaban una alegre y vistosa alfombra sobre aquel fondo verde oscuro.

Cuando volvió a su lado, Candy tenía en las manos una botella de cristal llena de vino.

—¿Te apetece un poco? —le preguntó con aquella extrema gentileza que utilizan solamente las personas que se sienten incómodas—. Es... del tipo especial que acostumbras a beber tú... lo digo por la botella.

Terry se agachó, tomó el vaso que ella le tendía, pero lo

dejó en el suelo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

—Candy, lo que ha pasado hace un momento entre nosotros no tiene nada de inmoral, de bochornoso o de incorrecto.

Candy soltó un suspiro y le miró con inquietud.

—Pero a plena luz del día...

—He dado instrucciones al servicio de que deseábamos estar a solas esta tarde.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron.

—Seguro que todos han sabido por qué.

Terry se sentó, colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y le dijo sonriendo:

—Seguro. Al fin y al cabo, así es como se hacen los herederos.

Para sorpresa de Terry, una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de ella, y de repente hundió la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a agitar los hombros riendo.

—¿He dicho algo divertido? —preguntó él, intentando levantarle el mentón para verle la cara.

La camisa de Terry amortiguaba su sonriente tono.

—No... resulta que pensaba en algo que me dijo Annie hace mucho tiempo... sobre cómo se hacen los hijos. Era tan descabellado que no me lo pude creer.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Terry.

Levantó el rostro hacia él y entre risas consiguió decir:

—¡La verdad!

Sus carcajadas resonaron por el valle y asustaron a los pájaros posados en los árboles de alrededor.

—¿Te apetece más oporto? —preguntó Candy cuando hubieron terminado de comer.

Terry estiró el brazo y cogió el vaso que sin darse cuenta había derramado en la hierba.

—No —dijo con una franca sonrisa—, pero me encanta que me sirvas así.

Candy consiguió mantener la vista fija en él mientras admitía con timidez:

—Me encanta hacerlo.

De vuelta a casa en el carruaje, Candy no podía quitarse de la cabeza la tempestuosa pasión de cuando habían hecho el amor o la tranquila ternura que había marcado el tiempo de la comida. «Tócame —había dicho él—. Me gusta que me toques.» Acaso se refería a que le gustaba que le tocara cuando no hacían el amor, de la misma forma en que algunas esposas de la alta sociedad tocaban el brazo de sus maridos mientras hablaban con ellos? La idea de tocarle por voluntad propia le resultaba de lo más atractiva, pero también le avergonzaba pensar que algo así podría interpretarse como un gesto de dependencia o pueril.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo preguntándose qué iba a hacer Terry sí, del modo más informal, ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Siempre podía simular que estaba medio dormida. Después de haberlo hecho con la imaginación decidió probarlo y ver que ocurría. El coche se balanceaba con gran suavidad, su corazón latía a un ritmo un poco más acelerado que de costumbre, y Candy entornó los ojos y apoyó suavemente la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Era la primera vez que le tocaba con un gesto afectuoso por voluntad propia, y por la forma en que se volvió él para mirarla, comprendió que la iniciativa le había sorprendido. Lo que no habría sabido afirmar, sin embargo, era qué opinaba de ella.

—¿Somnolienta? —preguntó él.

Candy se disponía a guardar las apariencias y decir que sí en el preciso instante en que Terry levantó el brazo para rodearle con él los hombros.

—No —dijo.

Notó cierta contracción en el cuerpo de él al captar que indirectamente le había dicho que deseaba acercarse a él, y el corazón se le disparó al pensar en qué podía hacer luego Terry.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Apartó el brazo que había apoyado en su hombro, colocó la mano en su mejilla y empezó a acariciársela mientras la acercaba a él y seguía luego tocándole el pelo.

Cuando Candy se despertó habían entrado ya en la caballeriza y Terry se disponía a bajarla en brazos. Sin hacer caso de las ávidas, furtivas y curiosas miradas del servicio, Terry la dejó en el suelo mientras la miraba sonriendo.

—¿Te he dejado exhausta, cariño? —preguntó y soltó una risita al ver que ella se ruborizaba.

Cogidos del brazo, se fueron hacia la casa mientras uno de los mozos de cuadra empezaba a tararear una desafinada melodía, otro se ponía a silbar y Smarth la emprendía con una cancioncilla subida de tono que Terry reconoció por la música. Entonces se detuvo, echó una mirada enojada a sus sirvientes y éstos, acto seguido, acallaron sus voces. Smarth tomó rápidamente las riendas del impaciente caballo de Terry y lo llevó al establo; uno de los mozos cogió su horca y con gran energía la hundió en el heno.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Candy.

—Creo que les pago demasiado —bromeó Terry aunque su expresión mostraba desconcierto—. Están excesivamente contentos.

—Por lo menos empiezas a notar que hay música en el ambiente —comentó su esposa con una sonrisa irrespetuosa.

—¡Estás hecha una bruja! —exclamó con una sonora carcajada, que interrumpió al mirar aquel bello rostro y pensar: Te quiero.

Aquellas palabras chocaron contra su cerebro y estuvieron a punto de salir despedidas hacia el exterior, tan fuerte era la necesidad de pronunciarlas. Ella querría oírlas, comprendió instintivamente Terry mientras ella fijaba su mirada en la suya, con la idea de ver más allá, de llegar a su alma.

Decidió que se lo diría aquella noche. Cuando se encontraran a solas en la cama, pronunciaría aquellas palabras por primera vez. Borrarían el trato y le pediría solemnemente que se quedara con él. Estaba convencido de que eso era lo que deseaba ella y sabía también que aquella muchacha alegre, encantadora y llena de duende le amaba.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó ella en tono cariñoso.

—Te lo diré esta noche —prometió Terry con voz ronca y luego, cogiéndola por la cintura, siguieron hasta la casa.

Eran dos amantes que volvían de pasar un día idílico y estaban saciados, no tenían ninguna prisa y eran felices.

Al pasar por el amplio arco cubierto por rosales que señalaba la entrada a los jardines propiamente dichos, Terry sonrió interiormente y movió la cabeza con aire apreciativo al darse cuenta por primera vez en su vida de que las rosas que colgaban de aquel arco eran rojas. De un rojo intenso, lleno de vida.

Continuara...

Chicas, estas escenas me van a producir una diabetis... mucha dulzura de esta parejita...

Un abrazo y feliz fin de semana.

AbigailWhite 70

 **("v") o,,,o ("v")**

 **..v'. ( ' ; ' ) .'v'**

 **...(,("""),)**

 **...(")"(")**


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Candy contemplaba con la mirada perdida el tambor de bordar que tenía en el regazo, con sus largos dedos inmóviles y el corazón sombrío como el cielo que se extendía más allá de los ventanales del salón. Terry llevaba tres días y tres noches comportándose como un desconocido; un hombre frío y adusto que la miraba con gélido y ostensible desinterés cuando no con desdén, en las contadas ocasiones en que se dignaba dirigir la vista hacia ella. Era como si otra persona se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo: alguien a quien ella no conocía, un hombre que a veces la miraba con una expresión tan maligna que le producía escalofríos.

Ni siquiera la inesperada visita de tío Monty ni su campechana presencia consiguieron aliviar la densa atmosfera que se respiraba en Grandchester Hall. Había aparecido para salvarla —eso le explicó cuando estuvieron a solas después de instalarse en la casa el día anterior y no perder de vista durante un buen rato el generoso trasero de la doncella de la planta superior que le preparaba la cama—pues en Londres había oído comentar que Grandchester se había encolerizado como un poseso al descubrir su apuesta en el libro del Whipe.

De todas formas, los obstinados y evidentes intentos que hizo el hombre para entablar una amistosa conversación con Terry no consiguieron más que alguna educada y terriblemente breve respuesta. De la misma forma, las tentativas de Candy de normalidad no engañaban a nadie, ni siquiera al servicio, pues ya no se los veía como una pareja feliz. Todos los de la casa, desde Higgins, el mayordomo, hasta Enrique, el perro, respiraban aquella atmosfera crispada.

En el opresivo silencio del salón resonó la potente voz de tío Monty, que sobresaltó a Candy.

—¡No te digo! Un tiempo espléndido en Grandchester Hall!—Enarcando sus blancas cejas con expresión interrogante, a la espera de un comentario para seguir hilvanando la conversación, el hombre hizo una pausa.

Terry levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para responder:

—En efecto.

—Ni una gota de humedad —insistió tío Monty, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el vino que había ingerido.

—Ni una —admitió Terry, sin la menor expresión en su rostro.

Algo nervioso pero impertérrito, el otro siguió:

—Ni pizca de frío. Buen tiempo para la cosecha.

—De veras? —respondió Terry en un tono que realmente desaconsejaba seguir la conversación.

—Ejem... bastante bueno —respondió tío Monty, apoyando un poco más la espalda en la butaca y dirigiendo a Candy una mirada de desesperación.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Candy con ganas de retirarse.

Terry la miró para responder con intencionada crueldad:

—No lo sé.

—Tendría que tener un reloj, Grandchester —sugirió tío Monty como si acabara de tener la idea más original del mundo—. ¡Justamente es lo que nos mantiene constantemente al corriente de la hora!

Candy se volvió rápidamente para ocultar el disgusto que le había dado Terry al aceptar por segunda vez el reloj de su abuelo y luego dejarlo de lado.

—Son las once —se apresuró a decir tío Monty, señalando su propio reloj, que llevaba colgado de una cadena—. Yo siempre llevo reloj —presumió—. Así no tengo que hacer conjeturas sobre la hora. Unos artefactos extraordinarios, los relojes —siguió con entusiasmo—. Y lo que se rompe la cabeza uno pensando cómo pueden funcionar, ¿verdad?

Terry cerró el libro de forma audible.

—Sí —dijo—. Es cierto.

Tras haber fracasado completamente en su intento de iniciar una animada conversación sobre reloj ería, tío Monty dirigió otra suplicante mirada a Candy, pero en este caso quien respondió fue Enrique. El enorme perro pastor inglés, que seguía sin enterarse de su obligación de proteger a las personas, reconocía en cambio su deber de reconfortarlas, de prodigarles afecto y situarse a sus pies en caso de que necesitaran atención. Al ver la desdichada expresión en el rostro de sir Montague, se apartó de la chimenea para acercarse corriendo al afligido caballero y pegarle dos lametones en la mano.

—¡Diantre! —saltó tío Monty, levantándose con más energía de la que había demostrado en el último cuarto de siglo y secándose el dorso de la mano con el pantalón—. ¡Ese animal tiene una lengua que parece una bayeta mojada!

Enrique, ofendido, dirigió una lastimera mirada a su contrariada víctima para volverse acto seguido en dirección a la chimenea.

—Si no os importa, creo que voy a retirarme —dijo Candy, incapaz de soportar un minuto más aquel ambiente.

—Está todo preparado en el bosque, Withman ? —preguntó Candy a la mañana siguiente cuando, a petición suya, apareció en su habitación su fiel y anelano lacayo.

—Todo dispuesto —dijo el hombre con amargura—. Y no es que su marido se merezca una fiesta de cumpleaños. Tal como la trata últimamente, lo que se merecería de verdad es una buena patada en el trasero!

Candy metió un caprichoso mechón rizado hacia dentro del sombrero azul celeste que llevaba y no respondió al comentario. Había organizado una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry el día en que habían paseado por la glorieta, el día más feliz de lo que había resultado un cortísimo periodo de dicha.

Llevaba días soportando el frío e inexplicable desdén de su esposo y su rostro estaba más pálido, y constantemente tenía que luchar por contener las lágrimas. Hasta tal punto que incluso le dolía el pecho y el corazón al no encontrar el motivo que pudiera explicar el comportamiento de Terry, Pero al acercarse la hora de la sorpresa no podía sofocar la esperanza de que, cuando él viera lo que había planeado con la ayuda de Tony y Karen, tal vez se convirtiera de nuevo en el hombre con el que había comido junto al río, o como mínimo le explicara lo que le preocupaba.

—El personal sólo habla de la forma en que la está tratando—siguió Withman , enojado—. Sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, encerrado día y noche en el despacho, sin comportarse como un marido...

—¡Por favor, Withman ! —exclamó Candy—. No me estropee el día con todo esto.

Arrepentido, si bien decidido a dar rienda suelta a sus iras contra el culpable de las oscuras sombras que se dibujaban bajo los ojos de Candy, Withman siguió:

—No hace falta que se lo estropee yo, ya lo hará él. Incluso me extrañó que aceptara su sugerencia de ir hasta el bosquecito cuando usted le dijo que quería enseñarle algo.

—También me sorprendió a mí —respondió ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa que enseguida se convirtió en una mueca de desconcierto.

Aquella mañana había entrado en su despacho cuando Terry estaba reunido con Fawkes, el nuevo ayudante del administrador, pensando que tendría que suplicarle que le acompañara a dar un paseo en carruaje. En un primer momento iba a negarse, pero luego dudó, echó una mirada al hombre que tenía delante y luego de repente asintió.

—Todo está dispuesto —aseguraba Fawkes a Terry en la habitación de éste—. Mis hombres se han situado entre los árboles a lo largo del camino que conduce al bosquecito y alrededor de éste. Llevan ya tres horas allí. Han llegado veinte minutos después de que su esposa sugiriera la pequeña excursión. He dado instrucciones a mis hombres de que no se muevan, que sigan allí camuflados hasta que aparezcan el asesino o los asesinos. Puesto que no pueden abandonar sus posiciones sin ser vistos, les será imposible informarme y yo no sabré lo que ven. A saber por qué su primo eligió el bosquecito en lugar de una cabaña o algo más recogido.

—Me parece imposible que pueda sucederme eso —exclamó Terry poniéndose una camisa limpia. Detuvo un instante el gesto al plantearse lo absurdo que era cambiarse de ropa para resultar atractivo ante su esposa, que lo llevaba a una trampa para acabar con su vida.

—Pues está sucediendo —respondió Fawkes con la certera tranquilidad del veterano en campañas—. Y es una trampa. Lo he visto por el tono de su esposa y su mirada cuando le pedía que salieran juntos está tarde. Estaba nerviosa y mentía. No he perdido de vista sus ojos. Los ojos no mienten.

Terry miraba al detective con amargo desdén, recordando lo engañosamente inocentes que le habían parecido en otro momento los ojos de su esposa.

—Es un tópico —dijo con desprecio— que antes también mantenía yo.

—La nota que hemos interceptado de lord Graham hace una hora no es un tópico —le recordó Fawkes, convencido—Están tan tranquilos sobre nuestro desconocimiento acerca de sus planes que ni siquiera ponen cuidado en ningún detalle.

Ante la mención de la nota de Tony, la expresión de Terry se petrificó. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Higgins le había llevado la nota de Tony antes de entregársela a Candy, y aquellas palabras se le habían grabado en el cerebro:

Todo está a punto en el bosquecito.

Lo único que tienes que hacer es llevarlo hasta allí.

Una hora antes, al leer aquello, el dolor casi había conseguido derrumbarlo, pero en aquellos momentos no sentía nada. Había superado el umbral de los sentimientos y no experimentaba ninguno, ni siquiera le afectaba la traición ni aparecía el miedo mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a sus queridos asesinos. Lo único que deseaba era acabar con aquello para poder borrar de una vez por todas a Candy de su corazón y de su mente.

La noche anterior había permanecido en la cama en vela, luchando contra el estúpido impulso de ir hacia ella, entregarle dinero y aconsejarle que huyera, puesto que tanto si ella y Toni conseguían matarle como si no, Fawkes disponía de pruebas suficientes para asegurarse que los dos pasaran el resto de su vida en una mazmorra. No podía soportar la imagen de Candy mugrienta, harapienta, viviendo en una oscura celda infestada de ratas, ni siquiera ahora... cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en su blanco en campo abierto.

Candy le esperaba en el vestíbulo, atractiva e inocente como una flor de primavera, con un vestido de muselina azul y ribetes de color crema en las mangas y el dobladillo. Se volvió para verle bajar la escalera y dirigirle una sonrisa radiante e impaciente. Terry constató con un incontrolado arrebato de ira que su esposa le sonreía, y le sonreía porque creía que iba a deshacerse de él para siempre.

—¿A punto? —dijo Candy animada.

Él asintió sin decir nada y ambos se dirigieron al coche que les esperaba en la avenida.

Candy dirigió una mirada de soslayo al perfil de Terry cuando el coche emprendió suavemente el camino entre los árboles que iba a llevarles a un ancho y exuberante claro más allá de las huertas. A pesar de su apariencia tranquila mientras se apoyaba en la cómoda tapicería, sujetando levemente las riendas de los caballos, Candy vio que su mirada iba de aquí para allá entre los árboles que flanqueaban el camino como si observara algo en concreto, como si lo esperara.

En realidad, ella se preguntaba ya si había descubierto lo de la «sorpresa» y esperara ver como salían de entre los árboles los participantes en la fiesta. De repente, al llegar al claro, la sorpresa de Terry ante el espectáculo que le dio la bienvenida le hizo constatar que no estaba al corriente de nada.

—¿Pero qué...? —preguntó Terry con voz entrecortada, lleno de asombro al observar la increíble panorámica que se abría ante sus ojos: banderolas de vistosos colores se agitaban al viento, sostenidas por los arrendatarios de Terry y sus hijos, que se habían reunido allí ataviados con sus mejores galas. A su izquierda, vio a Tony, a su madre y hermano al lado de su abuela.

Se habían desplazado hasta allí también Karen y John Kleiss junto con Rob Robson y otras amistades londinenses de Terry. A la derecha, al fondo del claro, se había montado un estrado sobre el que se veían dos asientos parecidos a un trono y otros seis más sencillos. Por encima de la plataforma habían montado un dosel para protegerla del sol, y por encima de los postes que lo sujetaban ondeaban los estandartes de los Grandchester, con su distintivo: un halcón con las alas extendidas.

El carruaje de Terry avanzó hacia el centro del claro y cuatro entusiastas trompetas anunciaron la llegada del duque —tal como estaba dispuesto— con estridentes sonidos de cuerno, a los que siguieron las prolongadas ovaciones de los reunidos.

Deteniendo lentamente los caballos, Terry se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó.

La mirada que le dirigió ella reflejaba amor, incertidumbre y esperanza.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo con ternura.

Terry se limitó a mirarla, apretando los dientes en silencio.

—Es una celebración al estilo de Morsham —explicó ella con una sonrisa vacilante—, aunque un poco más trabajada que las que organizábamos nosotros en los cumpleaños. —Al ver que él seguía mirándola de la misma forma, Candy le cogió el brazo para explicarle con entusiasmo—: Es una combinación de torneo y feria campestre, para celebrar el cumpleaños de un duque. Y también para que conozcas un poco a tus arrendatarios.

Terry contempló a los reunidos enojado y perplejo. ¿Sería posible que un escenario tan cuidado constituyera el telón de fondo de un asesinato? ¿Era un ángel o un demonio su esposa? Lo sabría antes de que terminara el día. Se volvió para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?

—Vamos a ver —respondió Candy con animación, intentando disimular lo estúpida y dolida que se sentía—¿Ves los animales en los rediles?

Terry echó un vistazo a la media docena de corrales montados allí alrededor.

—Sí

—Pues estos animales pertenecen a tus arrendatarios y debes escoger el mejor de cada redil, y también establecer con el propietario un precio por los que he comprado en el pueblo. Allí abajo, donde las cuerdas marcan unas sendas, se organizará una justa, y en el otro lado, donde ves el blanco, se celebrará un concurso de tiro al arco...

—Creo que ya lo he captado —la interrumpió Terry.

—Sería bonito que participaras en alguno de los concursos—añadió ella con cierta vacilación, no muy segura de que su esposo quisiera mezclarse con sus inferiores.

—Bien —dijo él, y sin más palabras la acompañó al asiento reservado para ella en el estrado y la dejó allí.

Después de saludar a sus amigos de Londres, Terry, lord Kleiss y Tony se sirvieron unas cervezas como las que estaban tomando ya los arrendatarios e iniciaron una vuelta por la feria, no sin detenerse a observar el número de malabarista que realizaba el hijo del hacendado, un muchacho de catorce años.

—¿Qué, querida mía? —preguntó Rob Robson acercándose a Candy—. ¿Ya está locamente enamorado de ti? ¿Ganaré yo la apuesta?

—Compórtate, Rob —le advirtió Karen, quien se encontraba al lado de Candy.

—Que nadie se atreva a mencionar esa espantosa apuesta en mi presencia —exclamó la duquesa viuda.

Impaciente por observar a Terry más de cerca, Candy se levantó y bajó los escalones del estrado con Karen a su lado.

—No es que no me complazca verle, pero ¿por qué ha venido Rob? ¿Y los demás?

Karen se echó a reír.

—Los demás han venido por la misma razón. Rob está aquí. Por el hecho de tener la propiedad tan cerca de Grandchester de repente nos hemos convertido en populares. Esos que normalmente no salían de la ciudad en mucho tiempo aparecieron ayer decididos a echar un vistazo para comprobar cómo os van las cosas a ti y al duque. Ya sabes como es Rob... Siempre alardea de ser el primero en enterarse de cualquier cotilleo. ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! —añadió Karen, dándole de repente un cariñoso abrazo, y luego retrocedió un paso para observarla bien—. ¿Eres feliz con él?

—Yo... sí—mintió ella.

—Lo sabía —exclamó Karen, apretándole la mano, encantada de haber acertado la predicción de que Candy no tenía valor para explicar que se había casado con un hombre de un humor tan imprevisible que de pronto le hacía pensar que se estaba volviendo loca. Así pues, siguió abrazándola en silencio, para observar luego con cierta amargura cómo Terry se paseaba entre los rediles, con las manos en la espalda y la expresión seria, como correspondía, mientras calculaba el valor de la mejor ave de corral, el cerdo más cebado, el perro mejor entrenado, y repartiendo premios a sus emocionados dueños.

Cuando el sol empezó a esconderse tras las copas de los árboles y se encendieron las antorchas, tanto el pueblo como la nobleza estaban de buen humor, todos reían y bebían cerveza juntos y participaban en todo tipo de concursos, desde los más serios a los más tontos. Terry, lord Kleiss e incluso Robert Robson compitieron en el tiro al arco, en una justa, en esgrima y en tiro. Candy, llena de orgullo había permanecido al margen de las actividades, contemplando llena de ternura como Terry fallaba adrede el último disparo en uno de los concursos de tiro para que pudiera ganarlo un muchacho de trece años, hijo de uno de sus arrendatarios.

—El premio se lo lleva el mejor —declaró Terry con una mentirá piadosa al ofrecer al emocionado joven una libra de oro. Seguidamente borro toda pretensión de dignidad lanzándose a la carrera de tortugas, escogiendo una de la cesta e insistiendo en que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo. En ningún momento, sin embargo, se volvió para mirar a Candy. Era como si hiciera un esfuerzo por participar pensando exclusivamente en sus invitados. Codo con codo con los niños, tres de los más ilustres nobles de Londres se situaron en el punto de salida, animando a sus corredores, espoleándolos para que avanzaran más deprisa y lamentándose amargamente cuando las tortugas, haciendo caso omiso a sus regias órdenes, se replegaban bajo la concha.

—Nunca me gustaron las tortugas excepto en una sopa—bromeó Tony dando un ligero golpe con el codo en las costillas de John Kleiss—, pero la mía ha demostrado cierto empuje antes. Te apuesto una libra a que la tuya permanece más tiempo bajo el caparazón que la mía.

—¡Hecho! —exclamó John sin dudarlo un momento y empezó a animar a la suya, que había quedado rezagada, para que sacara la cabeza.

Terry les observaba con expresión hermética, y poco después se dirigió a la mesa en la que unas doncellas de la cocina servían jarras de cerveza.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre a tu ilustre primo? —preguntó Rob a Tony—. En la esgrima te miraba como si intentara desangrarte. ¿No seguirá celoso porque estuviste a punto de casarte con su esposa?

Tony no dejó ni un instante de observar su tortuga y respondió encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Halcón haya podido sentir celos alguna vez en su vida?

—No olvides, mi querido amigo, que yo me encontraba en el baile de los Lindworthy la noche en que cayó sobre nosotros como un ángel vengador y mandó a Candy a casa.

—Por culpa de aquella indignante apuesta que obligaste a Candy a presentar —replicó Tony y de nuevo se concentró en su tortuga.

Con otra jarra de cerveza en la mano, Terry apoyó el hombro en un árbol y con expresión pensativa observó a Candy, que volvía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, sin duda intentando localizarlo. Sabía que no lo había perdido de vista ni un instante. Lo mismo que Tony. Y en los dos se veía la misma expresión de desconcierto, de incomodidad, como si ambos esperaran verle más contento por la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Volvió la mirada hacia Candy y se fijó en que reía por algo que acababa de decir su abuela. Casi oía su cantarina voz, incluso en la penumbra era capaz de ver como se le iluminaban los ojos al reír. Su esposa, una asesina. Ante aquel pensamiento, de su corazón salía una desgarrada protesta que el cerebro no podía acallar. «¡No lo creo!», dijo en un suave y enfurecido murmullo. La muchacha que había planificado todo aquello no podía estar planificando su asesinato. La muchacha que le había estrechado contra su cuerpo de noche, la que bromeaba con él pescando junto al río y le había ofrecido con timidez el tan preciado reloj de su abuelo no podía participar en un intento de asesinato.

—¿Excelencia? —le apartó de sus pensamientos la voz perentoria de Fawkes cuando se disponía a acercarse al concurso de tiro, que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más cómico que reñido a medida que los participantes apuntaban con la vista nublada por la cerveza al blanco que habían pegado a un árbol—. Debo insistir en que abandone este lugar ahora mismo —murmuró Fawkes avanzándole por detrás.

—No diga sandeces —saltó Terry, harto ya de Fawkes y de sus teorías—. Está claro lo que decía mi primo en su nota: habían organizado juntos está fiesta para mí y por ello se vieron en secreto en un par de ocasiones.

—No es momento para discutir todo esto —replicó Fawkes enojado—. Dentro de poco oscurecerá y mis hombres no son lechuzas. No verán nada en la oscuridad. He dispuesto que tomen posiciones a lo largo del camino para que usted vuelva a casa.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer el camino de regreso con luz del día, no veo por que no puedo quedarme un rato más.

—No me responsabilizo de lo que pueda ocurrir si no se va ahora mismo —le advirtió Fawkes y acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—Tú crees que es normal que unos hombres hechos y derechos anden por aquí animando a sus tortugas?—bromeó Karen observando a Tony y a su esposo—. Tal vez tenga que ir y recordarles que sus privilegiadas posiciones les exigen decoro —dijo descendiendo lentamente del estrado con esa intención—.De todas formas, me interesa saber quién será la vencedora—confesó guiñando el ojo.

Candy asintió con aire ausente mientras contemplaba los risueños rostros de los campesinos. Pero de pronto su mirada se detuvo en una cara que la inquietó justamente porque no estaba nada alegre. Sin saber por que, de repente recordó la noche en la que había conocido a Terry —una noche templada y agradable como está—, cuando dos asesinos apuntaban contra él.

—Abuela —dijo, volviéndose hacia la duquesa—. Quién es aquel hombre bajo que está allí enfrente, el de la camisa negra... el del paratelo rojo en el cuello?

La duquesa localizó al hombre y encogió los hombros.

—No tengo la menor idea de quién puede ser —respondió la anciana con aire remilgado—. He visto más campesinos de estos hoy que en los treinta años que he pasado en Grandchester Hall, No —añadió un poco a su pesar—, y no es que crea que no ha sido una idea excelente está fiesta que has organizado. Ultimamente las cosas han cambiado en Inglaterra y a pesar de que lamente tener que consentirles ciertas cosas a nuestros servidores, considero prudente que un terrateniente se lleve bien con sus arrendatarios hoy en día. Por lo visto cada vez piden más y se envalentonan...

La cabeza de Candy divagaba y volvía a los tristes hechos de la noche en la que conoció a Terry. Nerviosa, buscó con la mirada al hombre de la camisa negra que parecía haberse esfumado. Unos minutos después, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a hacer un inventario de sus seres queridos, localizándolos para tranquilizarse de que estaban sanos y salvos. Buscó a Tony y no lo encontró, con mirada ansiosa, intentó localizar a Terry y lo encontró al borde del bosque, con el hombro apoyado en un árbol, tomando cerveza y contemplando la fiesta.

Él se fijo en ella y movió ligeramente la cabeza. La dulce e indecisa sonrisa que le dirigió ella le provocó dolor, incertidumbre y arrepentimiento. Levantó la jarra hacia ella en un brindis silencioso y burlón y acto seguido quedó paralizado al oír en la oscuridad una voz que le resultó curiosamente familiar.

—Una pistola le apunta directamente a la cabeza, milord, y otra a su mujer. Un solo movimiento y mi compañero volará los sesos de ella. Acérquese a mí, siga mi voz, estoy entre los árboles.

Terry se irguió y bajó lentamente la jarra. El alivio y no el miedo se apoderó de él al volverse hacia la voz; estaba preparado para la confrontación tanto tiempo esperada con su desconocido enemigo. Es más, estaba impaciente por iniciarla. Ni por un instante creyó que Candy corria peligro; sabía que aquello había sido un ardid para obligarlo a obedecer.

Dos pasos le llevaron a la envolvente oscuridad del bosque y entonces vio el mortífero brillo de la pistola.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó a la sombra que sostenía el arma.

—A una acogedora casita que se encuentra al final de este camino. Sitúese frente a mi y empiece a andar.

Con el cuerpo tenso como un resorte, Terry avanzó un paso más en el camino sin soltar la sólida jarra de cerveza que tenía en la mano.

—Que hago con eso? —preguntó simulando docilidad haciendo girar y levantando ligeramente la mano derecha.

El bandido miró el objeto que sostenía él en su mano durante una fracción de segundo, justo el tiempo que necesitaba Terry. Echó el contenido de la jarra a los ojos de aquel hombre e hizo girar acto seguido el recipiente para asestarle con él un golpe entre la mandíbula y la sien que le dejó tumbado en el suelo. Inclinándose un poco, Terry agarró el arma del matón, tiró de su brazo y lo puso de pie.

—¡Andando, hijo de perra! Vamos a seguir con el paseo que me habías prometido.

El hombre se tambaleó un poco y Terry le pegó un fuerte empujón que le hizo avanzar dando bandazos. Terry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y buscó a tientas la pequeña pistola que llevaba siempre encima desde su vuelta a Inglaterra. Comprendió que le habría saltado del bolsillo al inclinarse sobre aquel hombre y asió con fuerza la que le había arrebatado mientras seguía a su desgraciado prisionero por el camino.

Cinco minutos después vislumbró en el extremo de la senda la oscura silueta de la casa del guardabosque.

—¿Cuántos hombres hay dentro? — preguntó Terry, pese a que por las rendijas de los postigos no se vislumbraba luz alguna que indicara que hubiera alguien allí esperando.

—No hay nadie — respondió el bandido jadeando al notar el frío beso de la boca de la pistola contra la nuca —. Uno o dos. No lo sé — rectificó enseguida.

Terry le respondió en un tono frío como la muerte.

—Cuando lleguemos a la puerta les dirás que me has apresado y que enciendan una lámpara. Como digas algo más, te vuelo los sesos.

Por si no le había quedado claro, apretó un poco más la boca del cañón contra la nuca de aquel hombre aterrorizado.

—¡De acuerdo! — exclamó con un grito ahogado, tambaleándose ligeramente al subir deprisa los peldaños para apartarse de la pistola—. ¡Lo tengo! — gritó con voz grave, asustado, al tiempo que pegaba una patada en la puerta. Ésta se abrió haciendo chirriar los goznes—Encended una lámpara, que aquí no se ve ni torta, ¡maldita sea! — añadió, obediente, de pie en el umbral.

Se oyó el ruido de una yesca al encenderse, una sombra se inclinó hacia una lámpara y la luz parpadeó. Con un movimiento veloz, Terry golpeó el cráneo de su cautivo con la culata de la pistola, arrojándolo al suelo, donde quedó inconsciente. Acto seguido, apuntó hacia la aturdida silueta que se inclinaba sobre la lámpara encendida.

Al ver el rostro que le miraba fijamente a la luz de aquella lámpara, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, tan inmenso fue su dolor y tan grande su sorpresa.

—¡Terry! —exclamó su tía en tono salvaje. La mirada de la mujer se volvió de pronto hacia una esquina y Terry, con gesto instintivo, se volvió, se agachó y disparó. La sangre salió a chorros del pecho del otro asesino contratado por su tía, quien abrazó con fuerza su torso antes de perder el equilibrio y caerse. Una pistola saltó de su fláccida mano.

Terry miró un instante al hombre para asegurarse de que estaba muerto y volvió luego la cabeza hacia aquella mujer a la que hasta hacía poco había amado más que a su madre. Y sintió... no sintió nada. La fría y vacía nada que se había ido adueñando de su interior iba asfixiando todas las emociones, impidiéndole cualquier sentimiento... Incluso la ira. En un tono completamente inexpresivo se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

Aquella tranquilidad, aquella educación pusieron tan nerviosa a su tía, que respondió tartamudeando:

—¿Por... por qué vamos a matarte, te refieres?

Al darse cuenta de que hablaba en plural, Terry levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Se acercó al hombre que yacía en el rincón, le arrebató la pistola cargada que tenía en la mano y abandonó la vacía que tenía en su poder. Pistola en mano, obligó a la mujer a la que tanto había querido a acercarse a la puerta que daba a otra habitación, que parecía un pequeño dormitorio. Allí no había nadie y a pesar de todo su tía parecía seguir pensando que había que matarle. Por otra parte, había hablado en plural.

Luego se le ocurrió a quién podía estar esperando y las primeras chispas de la ira se inflamaron en su interior: al parecer, allí tenían que acudir su primo y probablemente su esposa a comprobar que habían acabado realmente con él.

Volvió a la estancia principal y en un tono temible, glacial, dijo:

—Por lo visto, está esperando refuerzos. Podríamos sentarnos, pues, y aguardar juntos.

La duda y el pánico se reflejaron en los ojos de la mujer al dejarse caer junto a la rústica silla junto a la mesa. Con un exagerado gesto de cortesía, Terry esperó a que ella se hubiera sentado y luego apoyó en una postura informal la cadera en la mesa, colocándose de cara a la puerta.

—Y ahora —le dijo con la máxima suavidad— vamos a ver si me responde a unas preguntas... con rapidez y concisión. ¿Verdad que no fue un casual accidente el ataque que sufrí aquella noche en las afueras de Morsham?

—No... no sé a qué te refieres.

Terry volvió la cabeza hacia el conocido rostro del bandido que le había asaltado en aquella ocasión y que ahora yacía inconsciente y miró luego a su tía. Sin pronunciar una palabra, levantó la pistola que seguía en su mano y apuntó a la aterrorizada mujer.

—La verdad, señora mía.

—¡No fue un accidente! —exclamó ella con los ojos clavados en la amenazadora pistola.

Él bajó el arma.

—Adelante.

—Como tampoco lo fue tu captura, aunque la intención no era apresarte, porque tenías que morir, pero por lo visto... es difícil acabar contigo —añadió en tono de acusación, angustiada—. Siempre has tenido la suerte del diablo. Tu... con todo el dinero y los títulos, con tus robustas piernas rebosantes de salud, mientras el pobre Bertie es un lisiado y Tony prácticamente un indigente. —Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y la mujer siguió, furiosa, gimoteando—: Lo has tenido todo, incluso la suerte. ¡Ni el veneno ha podido contigo! —gritó agitando los hombros—Ni siquiera pudimos permitirnos contratar a alguien más competente para matarte porque todo el dinero estaba en tus manos.

—¡Qué desconsiderado he sido! —exclamó Terry con amargura y sarcasmo—. ¿Por qué no me pedíais dinero? Si por un instante me hubiera imaginado que lo necesitábais, os lo habría ofrecido. Aunque no, evidentemente —rectificó en tono cáustico—, para matarme.

—Abuela —dijo Candy algo desesperada—. Ve usted a Terry por alguna parte? Y al hombre de la camisa negra y el pañuelo rojo en el cuello?

—Por el amor de Dios, Candy! —respondió la duquesa, exasperada—. Cuándo pararás quieta y dejarás de obligarme a buscar a uno y a otro? No te preocupes, que Grandchester Hall está aquí al lado. Tu esposo estaba ahí, apoyado en un árbol con una jarra de esa espantosa poción en la mano hace un momento.

Candy se disculpó, intentó mantenerse sentada y tranquila, pero unos minutos más tarde ya no pudo soportar el inexplicable agobio y el pánico que empezó a sentir.

—Adónde vas, bonita? —preguntó la duquesa al ver que Candy se levantaba y se arreglaba la falda.

—A ver si encuentro a mi marido. —Con una atribulada sonrisa, admitió—: Creo que me asusta pensar que pueda desaparecer otra vez, como un año atrás. Tonterías mías, ya lo sé.

—O sea que te importa, verdad, pequeña? —preguntó la duquesa en tono cariñoso.

Candy asintió, pues le preocupaba tanto descubrir el paradero de Terry que había dejado a un lado el orgullo que le hubiera llevado a una respuesta evasiva. Su mirada recorrió inquieta la muchedumbre mientras se disponía a ir hacia el lugar en que le había visto por última vez. No veía a Tony por ninguna parte pero sí a Karen y John, que se acercaban a ella cogidos del brazo.

—Una espléndida fiesta, Candy —comentó John con una tímida sonrisa—. Ni en las más refinadas reuniones de la ciudad lo había pasado tan bien.

—Gracias. Habéis visto a mi marido por aquí? Y a Tony?

—Hace más de un cuarto de hora que no. Quieres que vayamos a buscarles?

—Os lo agradecería —respondió Candy pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Realmente está noche estoy fatal —admitió, disculpándose, nerviosa—. No paro de imaginarme cosas... Hace un rato incluso crei ver a un hombre entre los árboles ahí abajo. Y ahora al parecer Terry ha desaparecido.

John Kleiss, sonriendo, le habló con el tranquilizador tono que habría utilizado para dirigirse a una niña inquieta.

—Hace unos minutos estábamos juntos. Ya les localizaré y te los traeré.

Candy le agradeció el favor y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se servía cerveza en jarras de peltre. Al pasar por delante de está saludó a una de las doncellas de la cocina y siguió hacia el árbol en el que había visto apoyado a Terry. Echando una última ojeada a los reunidos, se volvió hacia el bosque y con paso vacilante tomó la estrecha senda. Poco después se dijo que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, que actuaba como una tonta, y se detuvo, aguzando el oído, pero las risotadas y el barullo de la fiesta ahogaban cualquier sonido procedente del bosque, y las gruesas ramas de los árboles le ocultaban cualquier resquicio de luz y le producían la impresión de que se encontraba en un inquietante vacío con ruido y sin vida.

—¿Terry? —gritó. Y al ver que nadie respondía, se mordió el labio con expresión preocupada. Decidió volver al claro y al dar media vuelta vio en el camino la jarra vacia.

—Dios mío! —murmuró, cogiendo el objeto para observarlo. Cayeron de él unas gotas de cerveza. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor, esperando, deseando, ver a Terry tumbado por allí, tal vez mareado de tanto beber, como le había ocurrido en alguna ocasión a tío Monty. Lo que vio en cambio fue el brillo de una pequeña pistola junto al camino.

La cogió, se volvió y soltó un grito ahogado al chocar contra el cuerpo de un hombre.

—¡Tony! Menos mal que eres tu! —exclamó.

—¡Qué demonios ocurre? —dijo él, cogiéndola por los hombros, angustiado—. Jhon me ha dicho que Terry había desaparecido y que tú habías visto a un hombre que se escondía entre los árboles.

—He encontrado la jarra de cerveza de Terry aquí mismo y poco más allá, una pistola —dijo ella con la voz y todo el cuerpo temblorosos por el terror—. Y he visto también a un hombre que creo que era el mismo que intentó matar a Terry la noche en que le conocí.

—Vuelve al claro y no te muevas del lugar iluminado —le dijo Tony en tono brusco, y seguidamente le arrebató la pistola, echó a correr por la senda y desapareció en la espesura.

Después de tropezar con una gruesa raíz que atravesaba la senda, Candy echó a correr hacia el claro, no tanto en busca de seguridad como de ayuda. Trastornada, buscó con desesperación a Rob o a John y al no localizar ni a uno ni a otro se dirigió a uno de los campesinos que se había tomado un respiro en el concurso de tiro y rondaba alrededor de la mesa de la cerveza tan achispado como sus compañeros.

—Excelencia! —exclamó el hombre asombrado, descubriéndose la cabeza y disponiéndose a hacer una reverencia.

—Déjeme su pistola! —le dijo Candy casi sin aliento y, sin esperar a que él reaccionara, le arrebató el arma de la mano—.¿ Está cargada? —preguntó, corriendo ya hacia la senda.

—Por supuesto.

Respirando a duras penas tras la carrera por la senda, Tony pegó el oído a la puerta de la casa del guardabosque por si detectaba algún sonido dentro. Al no oír nada, comprobó si tenía el pestillo puesto y al ver que así era, retrocedió un par de pasos, arremetió contra ella con el hombro y la abrió de par en par. Casi sin equilibrio por la facilidad con la que había cedido la madera, entró tambaleándose y una vez dentro quedó boquiabierto. Vio a su madre sentada, completamente rígida en una silla frente a él, y junto a ella, también a la mesa, estaba Terry con una pistola en la mano.

Ésta apuntaba directamente al corazón de Tony.

—¿Qué... que demonios pasa aquí?, —saltó Tony en un resuello.

La llegada de Tony hizo añicos el último resquicio de esperanza que llevaba a Albert a pensar que Candy y su primo no habían participado en la conspiración para acabar con su vida en aquella fiesta.

En tono suave aunque de contundente amenaza, dijo:

—Bienvenido a mi fiesta, primo. Imagino que falta otro invitado para completar la cuadrilla, ¿verdad Tony? ¿Mi esposa? —Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, añadió—No te impacientes... Seguro que vendrá a por ti, convencida de que ya os habéis deshecho de mí, ¿o no? Seguro. —La suavidad de su tono se interrumpió de pronto—. Veo un bulto en tu bolsillo, que no puede ser más que un arma. Quítate la chaqueta y tírala al suelo.

—Terry...

—¡Ahora mismo! —insistió Terry en tono violento y el otro obedeció lentamente.

Cuando Tony hubo lanzado la chaqueta al suelo, el arma de Terry se desvió ligeramente hacia la izquierda, apuntando a la silla situada junto a la cerrada ventana.

—Siéntate. Y no te muevas ni una pizca —le advirtió con pasmosa tranquilidad—, porque de lo contrario te mataré.

—¡Estás loco! —murmuró Anthony—. Tienes que estar loco, Terry. Por el amor de Dios, dime que demonios ocurre aquí.

—¡A callar! —saltó Terry, ladeando un poco la cabeza al oír pasos en los peldaños de la casita. Su odio iba dirigido sobre todo a la muchacha que le había tenido obsesionado durante más de un año, la intrigante y maquinadora que le había hecho creer que le amaba, la bruja que había tenido entre sus brazos y le había entregado su cuerpo; la bellísima, risueña e inolvidable muchacha descalza que le había llevado a pensar que el paraíso era un río junto al que se extendía una manta con una comida campestre. Y en aquellos momentos, pensaba con una ira que apenas acertaba a contener, aquella mujer,estaba a punto de caer en sus garras.

La puerta crujió y se abrió unos dedos; un mechón de pelo dorado asomó por la rendija y acto seguido unos ojos verdes que se abrieron como platos al detectar el arma que sujetaba Terry.

—No seas tímida, cariño —dijo Terry en un tono tan bajo que pareció un mortal susurro—. Entra. Te estábamos esperando.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Candy abrió la puerta de par en par, vio al bandido en el suelo y se precipitó hacia dentro mientras Terry se levantaba. Llorando, aterrorizada, se abrazó a él olvidándose de la pistola que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Sabía que era él... lo sabía!

Lloraba por el dolor y la sorpresa y Terry la agarró por el pelo para hacerle levantar la cabeza. Cuando tuvo su rostro muy cerca del suyo, soltó:

—¡Cómo no ibas a saber que era él, bruja asesina!

Con una fuerte sacudida la echó al suelo y al caer se dio con la cadera contra la pistola que seguía en su mano. Durante un instante, Candy permaneció inmóvil mirándolo desconcertada, aterrorizada, incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría.

—¿Tienes miedo, amor mío? —dijo él burlonamente—. No me extraña. A donde vas a ir no hay ventanas, ni preciosos vestidos, ni hombres... aparte de unos pócos carceleros que se aprovecharán de tu delicioso cuerpecito hasta que quede tan demacrado que ya ni siquiera les interese. Esperemos que seas capaz de mantener su atención más tiempo que la mía —añadió con toda la crueldad de la que fue capaz—. Y deja ese aire de sorpresa —añadió, interpretando mal su expresión conmocionada—. He estado en la cama contigo porque tenía que mantener la farsa del marido que nada sospecha... no porque te quisiera —mintió, experimentando un casi incontrolable deseo de matarla por su traición.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Terry? —exclamó ella y seguidamente retrocedió aterrorizada ante el fuego que despidieron sus ojos al constatar que había utilizado su nombre de pila.

—Quiero respuestas, no preguntas —le espetó. Calculando que pasarían otros diez minutos antes de que Fawkes se diera cuenta de que no estaba en la fiesta y de que había sido visto por última vez al tomar está dirección, Terry se relajó de nuevo contra la mesa, apoyando un pie en el suelo y dejando que el otro se balanceara mientras se volvía, con gesto despreocupado, hacia Tony—. Mientras esperamos—le dijo en voz baja, apuntándole con la pistola—, tal vez quieras darme algunos detalles. ¿Qué más has envenenado en mi casa?

La mirada de Tony pasó del arma que sostenía Terry a su implacable expresión.

—Estás loco, Terry.

—No me importaría matarte —respondió él pensativamente, levantando el arma como si se dispusiera a hacerlo.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó su tía, lanzando una mirada de desesperación a la puerta, y luego empezó a balbucear—¡No hagas daño a Tony! N... no puede responderte porque n... no sabe nada del veneno.

—Imagino que mi esposa tampoco sabe nada —la interrumpió Terry con sarcasmo—. ¿Verdad que no, querida? —preguntó apuntando luego a Candy.

El pasmo y la furia llevaron a Candy a incorporarse, agarrando la pistola entre los pliegues de su falda.

—¿Crees que hemos intentado envenenarte? —dijo en un resuello, mirándole como si acabara de pegarle una patada en el estómago.

—Sé que lo habéis hecho —replicó él disfrutando al advertir la angustia en su expresión.

—En realidad... —intervino Bertie Graham desde el umbral de la puerta, apuntando con su pistola a la cabeza de Terry— te equivocas. Tal como está a punto de confesarte mi desquiciada madre yo soy quien concibió esas auténticas, si bien fracasadas, todo hay que admitirlo, conspiraciones para acabar contigo. Tony no tiene agallas para matar a nadie, y puesto que yo soy el cerebro de la familia, pese a no contar con unas buenas piernas, fui yo quien se ocupó de la planificación y los detalles. Te veo sorprendido, primo. Como todo el mundo, das por sentado que un tullido no representa un peligro para nadie, ¿verdad? Suelta el arma, Terry. Tengo que matarte de todas formas; pero si no la sueltas, primero mataré ante tus ojos a tu encantadora esposa.

Con el cuerpo rígido como un resorte, Terry soltó la pistola y se incorporó lentamente, pero Candy se acercó sigilosamente a él intentando encontrar amparo en su persona.

—¡Apártate! —dijo sin aliento, pero ella, en una aparente exhibición de terror, le agarró la mano y metió la pistola en su palma.

—Tendrás que matarme también a mí, Bertie —dijo Tony en voz baja, levantándose y dando un paso al frente.

—Ya lo suponía —dijo su hermano sin vacilar—. Ésa era mi intención.

—Bertie! —exclamó su madre—. No! Eso no es lo que habíamos planeado...

La mirada de Candy se clavó en el hombre que estaba en el suelo; vio como deslizaba el brazo hacia la chaqueta de Tony y que, por detrás de él, otro hombre entraba por la puerta levantando lentamente una pistola.

—Terry! —chilló, y al ver que no podía protegerle contra los atacantes, Candy se lanzó contra él en el preciso momento en que se disparaban dos tiros.

Los brazos de Terry se aferraron a ella con gesto instintivo mientras Bertie Graham se desplomaba, alcanzado por una bala de Fawkes disparada desde la puerta, y el bandido del suelo rodaba agarrándose el brazo que le había alcanzado Terry con un disparo. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que a Terry le costó darse cuenta de que Candy de pronto se convertía en un peso muerto que iba resbalando junto a su cuerpo. La agarró con fuerza y le tomó la barbilla con la intención de bromear diciéndole que se desmayaba cuando todo había terminado, pero lo que vio le heló el corazón: la cabeza le colgaba hacia atrás y manaba mucha sangre de la herida que tenía en la sien.

—¡Ve en busca de un médico! —ordenó a Tony mientras la colocaba en el suelo.

Aterrorizado, se arrodilló a su lado, se rasgó la camisa e hizo con ella unas vendas para taponarle la herida de la cabeza. No había terminado con el vendaje y la sangre empapába ya la blanca tela de hilo y el rostro de Candy adquiría un tono ceniciento.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró Terry—. Dios mío.

Había visto morir hombres en las batallas infinidad de veces; conocía las señales que indicaban que una herida era mortal, y a pesar de que su cabeza comprendía que no conseguiría superarlo, seguía estrechándola contra su pecho. Con Candy en brazos, corrió hacia la senda con el corazón desbocado al ritmo de sus palabras: «No te mueras... no te mueras... no te mueras...».

Sin resuello por el esfuerzo, llegó al claro del bosque llevando en brazos lo que más quería en el mundo. Sin hacer caso de las sorprendidas caras de los campesinos, que formaban grupos silenciosos, vigilantes, Terry colocó a su esposa en el carruaje que al parecer Tony había ordenado que esperara al borde de la senda.

Una anciana, comadrona, echó una ojeada a la ensangrentada venda que cubría la cabeza de Candy, a la sepulcral palidez de su piel y, mientras Terry daba la vuelta para subir al coche, intentó tomarle el pulso. Se volvió luego hacia los congregados moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.

Las mujeres a las que Candy había ayudado, aquéllas con las que había confraternizado un año antes, miraban con ternura aquel cuerpo inerte colocado en el coche, y al alejarse éste los suaves gemidos impregnaron el ambiente.

No hacía ni diez minutos que en éste se respiraba toda la alegría que emanaba de ella.

Continuara...?

o,o ("v") ( " )

( ';'), 'v' o'', )

c(")(") (")(")(,)


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

La expresión de derrota que se dibujaba en el rostro del doctor Danvers al salir a la antesala de la habitación de Candy hizo revivir el martirio a Terry.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja al angustiado grupo que le esperaba—. Nada puedo hacer por salvar su vida. Cuando he llegado no había ya esperanzas...

La duquesa viuda acercó un pañuelo a sus labios y se lanzó a los brazos de Tony, llorando, mientras Karen se acercaba a su esposo. Éste apoyó su mano en el hombro de Terry, con gesto reconfortante, y se llevó luego a su esposa abajo, donde aguardaba Robert Robson.

Volviéndose hacia Terry, el doctor Danvers siguió:

—Puede entrar para despedirse de ella, aunque no va a oírle. Está en un coma profundo. En unos minutos, unas horas a lo sumo, partirá de está vida sin despertar del sueño. —Al notar la angustiada expresión del duque, añadió como alivio—: No sentirá el menor dolor, se lo garantizo, Terry.

Un tic se disparó en el cuello de este cuando, dirigiendo una enfurecida mirada de impotencia al inocente médico y sin abrir siquiera la boca, se metió en el dormitorio de su esposa.

Unas velas iluminaban la cama con dosel en la que yacía Candy, inmóvil, blanca como la cera, apoyada en las almohadas de satén, con una respiración tan superficial que casi resultaba imperceptible.

Tragando saliva en un intento de fundir el nudo que tenía en la garganta, Terry se sentó junto a la cama de ella y miró aquel adorable rostro para grabar en su mente todos sus rasgos. Qué pie! tan suave! —pensaba con enorme aflicción—. Qué pestañas tan largas unos preciosos abanicos contra las mejillas!... No respira...!

—No! No te mueras! —exclamó con la voz tomada, asiendo su fláccida mano, buscando con desazón el pulso—. No te mueras! —Localizó los latidos, débiles, casi inapreciables, y de pronto notó una imperiosa necesidad de seguir hablándole—: No me dejes, Candy —suplicaba, estrechándola—. No me dejes, por favor! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, tantos lugares que mostrarte! No puedes abandonarme, Candy, te lo suplico... Amor mío, no te vayas de mí... Escúchame! —le pidió con voz apremiante, casi convencido de que decidiría vivir si comprendía lo que significaba para él—. Te diré como era mi vida antes de que irrumpieras tu en ella con tu armadura... ¡Mi vida era algo vacío! Sin color. Y apareciste tu y de pronto experimenté unos sentimientos que jamás había imaginado que existieran, y vi cosas desconocidas hasta entonces para mí. ¿No me crees, verdad, cariño? Pues es cierto, y puedo demostrártelo. —Las lágrimas desgarraron aquella profunda voz mientras Terry seguía—: Las flores del prado son azules. Las que están junto al río, blancas. Y las rosas que cubren el arco, junto a la glorieta, son rojas.

Se llevó la mano de Candy hasta la mejilla para notar su tacto en ella.

—Y no sólo he visto esto. También me he dado cuenta de que el claro junto a la glorieta, donde pusiste la placa, es idéntico al del bosque en el que montamos el duelo hace un año. Y además, amor mío, tengo algo más que decirte: te quiero, Candy.

Las lágrimas ahogaron su voz y la frase se convirtió en un atormentado susurro.

—Te quiero, y si mueres jamás podré decírtelo.

Movido por el nerviosismo y la desesperación, estrechó con más fuerza su mano y pasó de la súplica a la amenaza:

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme, Candy! Si eres capaz de hacerlo, ¡te juro que echaré de casa a Flanagan tirándole de la oreja que tiene estropeada! ¡Y sin referencias! ¡Retorciéndole la oreja! ¿Me oyes? Y seguidamente daré la patada a Withman, Luego convertiré de nuevo a Susana Marlow en mi amante. Le encantará sustituirte como duquesa de Grandchester...

Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora, y esta en otra, y Terry seguía hablándole, pasando sin darse cuenta siquiera de los ruegos a las conminaciones, y por fin, al irse apagando en su interior la esperanza, optó por el camelo:

—Piensa en mi alma inmortal, cariño. Está negra como el carbón y si no te tengo a ti para enmendarme, sin duda volveré a las andadas.

Esperó, escuchando, observando, con su exangüe mano entre las suyas, como si pretendiera infundirle su propio vigor, y de repente saltó en pedazos la decisión y la esperanza que le había llevado a decirle tantas cosas. La desesperación se apoderó de él, cercando su corazón, asfixiándole, y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Rodeando aquel cuerpo inerte con sus brazos, acercó su mejilla a la de ella y empezó a sollozar:

—¡Candy! —decía, meciendo aquel cuerpo como si fuera el de un bebé— ¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo sin ti? Llévame contigo —susurró—. Quiero ir contigo...

Entonces notó algo... Un murmullo contra su mejilla.

Dejó de respirar, apartó la cara para observarla con frenesí mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Candy? —le imploró, desesperado, acercándose a ella, y en el instante en el que creyó ver el más leve movimiento en sus párpados, se separaron los labios de Candy en un intento de articular una palabra.

—Dime, querida mía —exclamó Terry, frenético, acercándose más a ella—. Te lo suplico, háblame, cariño.

Candy suspiró y habló luego con una voz tan endeble que apenas se la oyó.

—¿Qué dices, amor mío? —preguntó él, agitado, sin comprender qué pretendía transmitirle.

De nuevo le habló en un susurro pero esta vez los ojos de Terry se abrieron de par en par al comprender la frase. La miró sin soltarle las manos y empezó a reír compulsivamente. Aquella risa empezó con un sonido grave en el pecho que fue en aumento hasta traspasar la habitación, la antesala y llegar por fin a oídos de su abuela, el médico y Tony, quienes se precipitaron hacia el lecho de Candy creyendo erróneamente que la aflicción le había dañado el cerebro.

—Tony —dijo Terry con una endeble sonrisa, sin soltar en ningún instante las manos de ella—, Candy opina —siguió, agitando de nuevo los hombros en otro ataque de risa— que Susana Marlow tiene mas frente que el ejercito de Napoleon.

Candy volvió la cabeza entre las almohadas mientras Terry cruzaba la puerta que daba a su habitación: habían pasado dos días desde que habían herido a su esposa, dos días y dos noches que había permanecido casi en vela. Cada vez que ella se despertaba, él corría a su lado para seguir su silenciosa vigilia con el temor reflejado en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Ahora que había recuperado totalmente la conciencia, a ella le habría gustado oír las tiernas palabras y el tono en el que las pronunció Terry aquellos días, o bien que la mirara con los ojos encendidos de amor. Por desgracia, sin embargo, aquella mañana la expresión de Terry era tranquila e inescrutable hasta tal punto que Candy se preguntaba si en realidad había soñado con la terrible dulzura de sus palabras cuando creía que estaba moribunda.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó él, y su profunda voz transmitía tan solo una correcta inquietud mientras se situaba junto a su cama.

—Estupendamente, gracias —respondió ella con la misma corrección—. Algo cansada, pero no tiene importancia.

—Me imagino que tendrás alguna pregunta que hacerme... sobre lo ocurrido hace dos días.

Lo que Candy deseaba era que la abrazara y le dijera que la quería.

—Claro, por supuesto —respondió, cautelosa ante aquel insondable estado de ánimo.

—Te lo contaré en pocas palabras: hace un año y medio, Bertie pescó a una de sus doncellas de la cocina, una muchacha del pueblo llamada Jean, quitándole dinero de la bolsa. La muchacha confesó que era para sus hermanos, que la esperaban en el bosque detrás de la casa. Bertie y su madre habían tramado ya un plan para acabar conmigo, pero hasta entonces ninguno de los dos sabía dónde encontrar a quien pudiera llevar a cabo el crimen. Así pues, en lugar de denunciar a la doncella por haber robado el dinero, Bertie le hizo firmar una confesión en la que admitía el robo. Pagó a sus hermanos para que me liquidaran la noche en que te conocí, y se guardó la confesión de la doncella para asegurarse su silencio y la colaboración de sus hermanos.

—Tú estropeaste sus planes al acudir a socorrerme con tu armadura, aunque uno de los hermanos, aquél contra el que yo disparé, de alguna forma consiguió arrastrarse hasta su caballo y huir mientras yo te llevaba a la posada.

«Bertie hizo un nuevo intento cuatro días después de nuestra boda, pero en aquella ocasión los dos hombres a los que dio dinero, en lugar de matarme, consiguieron doblarlo al entregarme a la patrulla de reclutamiento. Como comentó mi tía —añadió Terry con aire sarcástico— es difícil contratar a los mejores cuando no se tiene dinero.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió:

—Cuando «resucité», hace mas de una semana, Bertie recordó a la doncella que seguía en su poder la comprometedora confesión y la utilizó para obligar a su hermano a intentar matarme de nuevo. Fue cuando me dispararon en Brook Street, la noche en que tú dormiste en la habitación de la antigua gobernanta.

Candy le miró asombrada.

—No me habías dicho que alguien hubiera intentado matarte aquella noche.

—No consideré que había razón para alarmarte —respondió él y luego, agitando la cabeza, dijo con cierta brusquedad—Pero eso no es todo. Tenía también en la cabeza que tú podías ser quien había disparado la pistola. Teniendo en cuenta la altura, tú encajabas como la tiradora. Además, aquel día en concreto me habías dicho que harías lo que fuera para liberarte de este matrimonio.

Mordiéndose el labio, Candy volvió la cabeza, no sin que antes Terry detectara el dolor y la acusación en sus ojos.

—Hace tres días —prosiguió él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—, murió un sirviente llamado Nordstrom por haber tomado el oporto de la botella que nos llevamos al almuerzo campestre, el que tú insistías en que yo tomara.

La mirada de ella se centró en su rostro y Terry siguió en un tono de dura contrición:

—Fawkes no es un ayudante del administrador sino un detective, cuyos hombres se han apostado por todo Grandchester Hall desde nuestra llegada. Investigó el incidente con el oporto y aquello tenía todas las trazas de que sólo tú podías estar detrás del envenenamiento.

—¿Yo? —exclamó ella en voz baja—. ¿Cómo podías pensar algo así?

—Fawkes tenía como testigo a una doncella de la cocina que ha trabajado aquí por temporadas cuando se la ha necesitado durante el último año y medio. Se llama—concluyó Terry— Jean. Ella puso veneno en el oporto, siguiendo también instrucciones de Bertie. Y a partir de aquí, creo que conoces perfectamente el resto de la historia.

Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tragar saliva.

—¿Me acusabas y me condenabas en tu fuero interno de intento de asesinato basándote en unas pruebas tan endebles? ¿Porque mi estatura es poco más o menos la de la persona que disparó contra ti en Brook Street y porque una doncella dijo que probablemente yo había envenenado el oporto?

Terry notó un escalofrío ante aquellas palabras.

—Basándome en eso y teniendo en cuenta que Olsen, otro de los hombres de Fawkes, te siguió hasta la casa de Tony en dos ocasiones. Yo sabía que te veías con él en secreto y eso, junto con el resto, creía que me daba la prueba condenatoria.

—Comprendo —dijo ella con aire sombrío.

Pero en realidad no comprendía nada y Terry lo veía. O tal vez lo comprendía excesivamente bien, pensó muy serio. Evidentemente Candy comprendía que él había fallado a su promesa de confiar en ella y que había rechazado por enésima vez el amor que le ofrecía.

Comprendía también, constataba Terry con amargura, que había puesto en peligro su vida dos veces por él y que como respuesta había conseguido crueldad y recelo.

Terry contempló aquel bello y pálido rostro, consciente de que merecía su odio y su desprecio. Ahora que había constatado la profundidad de su vileza y estupidez, Terry esperaba, casi convencido, que iba a desterrarle de su vida.

Al ver que no lo hacía, se vio obligado a decir lo que consideraba que tenía que decirle ella:

—Comprendo que mi comportamiento ha sido imperdonable —empezó muy serio, y el sonido de su voz asustó a Candy—. Evidentemente, no espero que desees seguir casada conmigo. En cuanto te repongas y puedas salir, te firmaré un efecto bancario por valor de medio millón de libras. Y si en algún momento necesitas más...

Se detuvo un momento para aclararse la voz como si tuviera la garganta obstruida.

—Si en algún momento necesitas más —repitió con la voz embargada por la emoción—, no tienes más que decírmelo. Todo lo que yo posea será siempre tuyo.

Candy escuchó aquellas palabras con una mezcla de ternura, enojo e incredulidad. Estaba a punto de responder cuando Terry carraspeó otra vez y añadió:

—Y quería decirte algo más... Antes de que dejáramos Londres, Withman me contó cómo te sentiste cuando creíste que había muerto, y cómo reaccionaste al llegar a Londres y ver hechas añicos todas tus ilusiones. Buena parte de lo que oíste sobre mi es cierto. De todas formas, quisiera que supieras que la noche en la que acudí a casa de Susana Marlow en Londres no me acosté con ella.

Hizo una pausa, la miró, intentando grabar en su mente hasta el último rasgo de aquel rostro para poder recurrir a ese recuerdo en los vacíos años que le esperaban. La miraba en silencio, consciente de que Candy representaba todas sus esperanzas y todos los sueños que mantenía en su corazón.

Ella representaba la bondad, la dulzura y la confianza. Además del amor. Ella era las flores que nacían en las colinas y la risa que flotaba en toda la casa.

Hizo un esfuerzo por terminar lo que había decidido decirle antes de apartarse de su vida y, aspirando profundamente, siguió en tono vacilante:

— Withman me contó también lo de tu padre, y lo que ocurrió después de su muerte. Yo no puedo borrar el dolor que él te causó, pero quisiera regalarte esto...

Terry acercó su mano, que sostenía un largo y plano estuche de terciopelo. Ella tomó el objeto y con dedos temblorosos lo abrió.

Sobre un fondo de satén blanco, en una fina cadena de oro, descansaba el rubí más grande que había visto Candy en su vida. Estaba tallado en forma de corazón. Junto a éste, en otra fina plataforma había una esmeralda rodeada de diamantes, también formando un corazón. Junto a ésta, un soberbio y reluciente diamante.

Éste estaba tallado en forma de lágrima.

Mordiéndose el labio para detener el temblor de su mentón, Candy levantó los ojos hacia él:

—Creo —murmuró, intentando sonreír— que voy a llevar el rubí en la Carrera de la Reina, así, cuando te coloque la cinta en la manga...

Terry la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Y ahora que me has contado todo esto —susurró cuando, unos minutos después, apartó por fin los labios de los de ella—, ¿crees que serías capaz de decir: «Te quiero»? Llevo esperándolo desde que empezaste a hablar y...

—Te quiero —dijo él apasionadamente—. Te quiero—murmuró en voz baja hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de Candy—. Te quiero —gimió, besándole los labios—.Te quiero, te amo, te adoro...

Continuara...


	32. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Con su hijo en brazos, Terry contemplaba fascinado el minúsculo rostro que volvía la vista hacia él. Sin saber muy bien qué decir y no dispuesto a renunciar al placer de sostener al bebé, decidió darle un consejo paternal.

—Algún día, hijo mío, tendrás que escoger esposa y quiero que sepas como hacerlo, por ello voy a contarte una historia: Érase una vez un hombre cínico y arrogante. Le llamaremos... —Terry vaciló un instante como pensando—Vamos a llamarle duque de Grandchester.

De pie en el umbral de la puerta, disimulando su presencia, Candy sofocó una risita mientras su esposo seguía:

—El duque en cuestión era un hombre malo, incapaz de ver la bondad en nadie y en nada... Sobre todo en él. Una fatídica noche unos bandidos le asaltaron y, en el preciso instante en que creía que su vida había llegado a un indecoroso fin, un caballero de oxidada armadura acudió en su auxilio a lomos de un caballo. Con la ayuda de dicho caballero, el duque consiguió someter a los bandidos, pero en el ataque fue herido el caballero.

El malvado duque auxilió al caballero y para su sorpresa descubrió que bajo la armadura no había un hombre sino una dama. Una dama fina y delicada, de rizada cabellera, con las pestañas más largas que había visto en su vida el duque. Y cuando la dama abrió los ojos ante él, éste descubrió que eran del color de la esmetalda. El malvado duque, que no tenía corazón, miró a fondo aquellos ojos y lo que vio en ellos le quitó la respiración...

El pequeño lo miró embelesado.

—¿Qué vio? —preguntó Candy en un susurro desde la puerta.

Terry levantó la cabeza y la miró, descubriendo su corazón en el brillo de sus ojos. Con ternura y solemnidad respondió:

—Vio algo maravilloso.

 **fin**

 **Lo se , lo se , este epilogo esta cortico pero para que lo quieren mas largo? Aqui quienes importan son los protagonistas Candy y Terry.**

 **Bueno chicas me despido y les agradesco de corazón que siguieran esta historia dando sus opiniones en sus comentarios...**

 **Un abrazo y en busqueda de otra linda novela para los rebeldes, tengo una pero trata de escoceses y el rebelde es un aristócrata ingles.**

 **Hasta la proxima ... AbigailWhite70**

 **(-._.-)**

 **_( Y )_**

 **(:_-*-_ :)**

 **(_)-(_)**


End file.
